


Dark Attraction

by bigwolfpup, TiBun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Anakin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Clone Wars, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Kyber Crystals don't do that probably but it's happening anyway, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Obi-Wan, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Sexual Assault, Slow Burn, Top Anakin Skywalker, longfic, obikin, prequel trilogy, the chosen one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 70
Words: 302,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9885857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: The Jedi are the keepers of peace, they do not strike out in anger. They do not give in to their emotions. They do not kill in cold blood. He was a Jedi and he was determined not to stray towards the Dark Side again. But that was also what made his overwhelming emotions so alarming. He could not give into them...could not form attachments, but things had always been difficult for him where the Chosen One was involved.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We do not own any recognizable characters, we only explore the possibilities.
> 
> Note: This is our first try at Omegaverse, and we are learning as we go. Things may be rough at first. Tips and pointers from those more knowledgeable about Omegaverses are welcome. Though we do write a few chapters ahead of what readers see, so it may take a while before you see suggested improvements. :)

 

The day was bittersweet to Obi-Wan as he passed the trials and graduated from Padawan to Jedi. His master cutting off his braid and congratulating him with a firm pat on the back—only to turn and walk away to his _new_ young Padawan.

Seeing Qui-Gon Jinn take a new Padawan didn't bother him, it was the fact that it was so _quickly_ that his place was taken by another. He hadn't even taken his trials yet when Qui-Gon was granted his next Padawan, and it sent a surge of jealousy rippling through him. He couldn't have waited? Even a little? Yes, Akankin Skywalker was older than most younglings that joined the Jedi Order to begin training, but surely Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, the man who had nearly refused training Obi-Wan at all, could have waited until after his previous Padawan finished the trials, right?

Maybe Qui-Gon was just a tad disappointed in him? Maybe he felt a failure after their fight with Darth Maul. Admittedly, that had been one of Obi-Wan's greatest tests, and in a way, he had failed. When Darth Maul had struck Qui-Gon down, and Obi-Wan, overcome with shock failed to sense his Force signature—that he was still alive, struck down Darth Maul out of hate. He'd let his emotions guide his lightsaber as he cut the Sith Lord in half, only to discover that his Master had not been dealt a fatal blow, and he did what he could to get him to the nearest medical droid.

_The Jedi are the keepers of peace, they do not strike out in anger. They do not give in to their emotions. They do not kill in cold blood. I am a Jedi. The Jedi are the keepers of peace…_

It had become a chant that repeated itself over and over in his mind. He was determined not to stray towards the Dark Side again. But that was also what made his feelings of jealousy so alarming.

Attachments have no place for a Jedi.

He needed to let his Master move on. Even when he saw his Master as a father figure—he wasn't his father. He had been his Master, and now he was no longer. Now he was Anakin's Master, and he—he was a full Jedi who would possibly be assigned a Padawan of his own after a time. It was his turn to fulfill his destiny and continue the path of the Jedi. He had to let go.

The busy lifestyle of a Jedi soon kept him distracted from his emotions. He hardly saw his former Master and young Skywalker  for years. Either he was out on a mission, or Qui-Gon and Anakin were. They hardly crossed paths, and finally Obi-Wan felt that he had put his jealousy behind him. He was a Jedi, and a good one, at that. Successful in most of his missions, which only increased in difficulty as the years passed.

It was only through the grape vine that he heard that Anakin had passed the trials as it had been the popular topic of discussion. "The C _hosen_ _one_ " had passed his trials with flying colors and was now a full Jedi in his own right. At an earlier age than most, at that.

Well, good for him. Anakin had quite a few Jedi who doubted him, Obi-Wan knew that. But it seemed Qui-Gon's faith had not been misplaced.

But it wouldn't be for another three years before his path truly came back to cross with The Chosen One's path again.

 

* * *

 

"I'm not so sure about that, Luminara." Obi-Wan was shaking his head as he walked next to his fellow Jedi. They had grown up as Padawans together and maintained a close friendship over the years after the trials. "I think your young Padawan is doing well, don't get me wrong, but she could use a little more training before you take her out on a mission."

"You're one to talk, seeing as you have never had a Padawan assigned to you." She pointed out, "If this was a dangerous mission, I wouldn't take her, but I feel she is ready enough for this."

"It's your choice, may the Force be with her if that is the case."

"It was nice talking with you again, Obi-Wan, I will keep your advice in mind." Luminara said gracefully as it came time for them to part ways. He gave her a graceful nod and continued on his way towards the council room to receive his next assignment.

He entered the council's chamber, its great wall of windows letting in the grey light from the rainy day, water droplets clinging to the panes until they grew too heavy and trickled downwards. The members of the High Council were already seated and waiting, but not only for Obi-Wan (who was on time). Appearing to be running late was the Jedi he was to be partnered with, though Obi-Wan didn't know who it would be.

As he waited, he found himself shifting uncomfortably under the silent gazes of the High Council. Not a word was shared.

But finally, the doors opened again and a Jedi with messy brown curls came rushing in to stand in the center of the room with Obi-Wan.

“Sorry I’m late, Masters. I got held up back in traffic. You’d think the people of Coruscant would get the hint that a Jedi is running late.” The younger Jedi huffed and smoothed down his clothes, running hands through his hair, and talking more nonsense excuses until he felt he was presentable to the Council.

Obi-Wan took his appearance in. He knew who it was as soon as he entered. He had, after all, seen the Chosen One at a glance a good number of times over the years to know how he'd grown from a young boy of nine into a man in his twenties. Frankly, if he harbored a look of surprise, it was not for how the younger Jedi looked, but for the fact they would be working together. He would have thought that the _Chosen_ _One_ would have been trusted enough to take on any mission alone, but he wasn't about to admit that to the Council.

"Hmm, remember each other, do you?" Master Yoda hummed, putting an end to Anakin's list of excuses.

"Yes, the Chosen One is rather hard to forget once meeting him." Obi-Wan answered, turning his gaze away from his partner and back to Yoda. "It will be an honor to work beside him."

Anakin chuckled. “So professional… I look forward to working with Master Kenobi. We should have a lot of good fun together.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at that and glanced over before shrugging it off, "So, what's our assignment, Masters?"

Yoda hummed, closing his eyes and leaving the room hanging in silence a moment before he finally spoke, "Escort and protect Senator Organa, you will. Important diplomatic mission, he is on."

"Guard duty? I mean I get senators are important, but don't they already have enough guards with them?" Anakin sighed and hid his arms in the sleeves of his cloak.

"Believed to be needed, are Jedi skills. Much danger, we sense. Fail, this mission must not."

"Understood."

Anakin looked off to the side out the window. "This shouldn't be too hard then. How long are we going to be body guards?"

"Unknown, is the duration."

"If all goes to plan it should only be about two weeks, but we suspect that it will take longer." Master Windu added.

"So until we're called for a different mission. Alright, I guess we can handle that." Anakin smirked and nudged Obi-Wan's elbow. "What do you think, Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan glanced at him, "I'm sure we should have little trouble in the grand scheme of the mission."

Anakin nodded, then looked back at the Council. "We can handle this, Masters. It'll be a walk in the park."

"Don't be too confident. We do not know what lies ahead." Obi-Wan cautioned. "If this is as important as Master Yoda says, then no doubt will there be attempts on the Senator's life."

"Work together, you must. Bring balance to strengths and weaknesses, you posses. A good partnership both former apprentices will make, Master Qui-Gon thinks."

"Master Qui-Gon suggested this?" Obi-Wan asked, surprised.

Yoda gave a small humming noise, "Gone to Naboo, he has, but recommend this match, he did. Trust his judgment, we do."

"Sounds like our old master thinks highly of both of us," Anakin said. "If he thinks we can handle an attempted assassination together, then I say we can do it with no problems."

"Yes." Obi-Wan nodded and turned so that they could receive the additional information that they needed for their mission before being dismissed and they found themselves walking out of the council room together. Obi-Wan sighed and crossed his arms, glancing at Anakin again once they were alone.

“Do you always have to be so uptight about everything?” Anakin lost his happy, cheery mood as soon as they were away from the council room, a scowl covering his features instead.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, "You are hardly one to judge how I 'always' am, seeing as we haven't spent time together since before you became a Padawan."

“I was really trying to convince the Council we’d be fine with this mission, and now I’m thinking I shouldn’t have even tried. You seemed like you had a lightsaber up your ass the whole time.” Anakin huffed and shook his head.

"Humility, Skywalker, or did you fail to listen to that lesson?"

“Oh, like you failed at letting go of your master taking me as a padawan? Yeah, you’re one to talk, Kenobi.”

"What are you talking about?" Obi-Wan asked, though he knew exactly what Anakin was referring to. But _no one_ had known about his feeling of jealousy he'd had all those years ago It was one of his secrets, just as his single cold-blooded murder of Darth Maul was his secret, and his alone. They were things he thought about most every day. "I passed the trials and became a Jedi Knight, moving on from my Padawan days as you came in as Master Qui-Gon's Padawan."

“I tapped into your Force signature when I was younger. I didn’t know what I was doing back then, but I was concerned for you. I wanted to know if you were alright, and somehow I discovered that you were angry, jealous of me. After that I saw you drift farther and farther away from me until you were never around for me to see you. Since that day, I’ve not cared a single bit about you, and that still stands today.” Anakin glared at Obi-Wan.

"You were obviously mistaken." Obi-Wan insisted as he continued to walk, "And I was not around because I was busy. Surely you remember how busy a new Jedi becomes after they pass the trials. I would have liked to see my former Master much more often than I have."

Anakin took only a few steps to catch up to Obi-Wan, his scowl deepening. “I don’t believe that one bit, Kenobi. I know you were jealous. I felt it run through your veins like your blood. You don’t know how concerned I was for you, and then you just disappeared on me. It was nice to think I had a friend in you then watch you get out of my life completely. Real kriffing nice.”

"I was busy. The path of a Jedi is not an easy one; you should know that by now."

“You know, you really can’t act like Master Qui-Gon taking me as his Padawan didn’t hurt you. Maybe you should go back to him now that I’m not his Padawan anymore.”

"I am not a Padawan." Obi-Wan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I kinda wish you were so I didn’t have to deal with you.” Anakin averted his gaze from Obi-Wan.

"Do you like to create disagreements with all the Jedi you are partnered with?"

“No, but you’re making it awfully easy to do so.”

"Well I suggest you stop and go prepare yourself for the mission. I'll meet you in the hanger in an hour's time." Obi-Wan said, turning down a hall to separate from Anakin.

Anakin continued to glare at Obi-Wan as he walked away, and he took a long sigh and rubbed his face. “You need to lighten up…” He headed off towards his private quarters to cool down before he met back up with Obi-Wan in the hanger.

* * *

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan finished preparing for the mission with twenty minutes to spare before he had to meet Anakin in the hanger, so he took the time to meditate a little before he left his private quarters.

He had been so sure that he'd gotten over his admittedly unjust feelings towards the younger Jedi, but Anakin had gotten under his skin so easily. He began to doubt that they would work well together at all. How could they bring balance to each other when all they seemed to do was argue? The thoughts disturbed his meditation and before he knew it, it was time to go, and he pushed himself up with a sigh, making his way to the hanger.

Anakin was running late. Again. He lost track of time easily, and it was something that not even Qui-Gon could have helped him with. It was just something that could not be fixed. Thus, he was sure Obi-Wan was going to be upset with him once he met him at the hanger. There was sure to be at least a few nasty looks, and Anakin didn’t care. Obi-Wan needed to learn to lighten up. Anakin didn’t particularly like Obi-Wan either, so he was determined to make the older man wait as long as possible for him.

When Anakin did finally arrive at the hanger, he was practically strolling along, a slight swagger in his step. If he was going to work with Obi-Wan, then he would make the older know that he was not the boss of Anakin. Anakin was his own boss. He followed his own orders.

"Well, I see you have finally decided to grace us with your Presence, oh _Chosen One_." Obi-Wan said, arms crossed as he stood near their starship they would be taking to meet with the Senator. "Honestly, your lateness will cause us to be late, which means a late start for Senator Organa. Couldn't you at least try to be on time?"

“Excuse me, but I am on time. My own time, so chill out and let’s go. If you hadn’t started talking, we’d be on our way already.” Anakin’s cloak flowed behind him as he boarded the ship without giving a single glance at Obi-Wan.

 _Selfish!_ Obi-Wan's thoughts practically spat before he could regain control of them. Clenching his fists, he turned and followed his partner onto the ship and paused, seeing Anakin had already claimed the pilot's seat. But, he did remember that Anakin had been a pilot since he was a child on Tatooine, so he supposed it would be fine and chose not to voice any objections as he took the copilot's seat next to him.

“Oh, and we’ll get to the senator early. We’ll have plenty of time to get there.” Anakin couldn’t help the smirk that formed on his lips as the ship roared to life after Obi-Wan had just barely gotten his harness on.

"I should hope that you are right. We wouldn't want him to doubt us as he places his life in our hands."

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about it. We’ll get there in time.” Anakin opened up the throttle as far as it would go, their take off flashier than it needed to be, but it still threw the two Jedi against their seats with the force of the take off. Anakin giggled like a child.

"…Do you fly a ship like you podrace?" Obi-Wan asked before he could stop himself.

“You wish I did because this is better than podracing.”

The ship roared out of Coruscant’s atmosphere and into space, and Anakin giggled again.

“Just wait until we get to lightspeed.”

"Please tell me you at least know how to land without crashing…"

Anakin just smirked wider. “You’ve got a lot to learn from me.”

"Learn from you? No. Learn about you, yes." Obi-Wan denied.

“No, you’re going to learn a few things from me before we start this mission. First of all, you don’t complain at all about my flying. If you wanted to fly, you should have been waiting for me here in the cockpit. Second, you don’t complain about how I do things. You let me work and I’ll let you work. Simple as that. Third, don’t ever tell me what to do. I don’t plan on telling you what to do because I don’t like you, so don’t boss me around. I will fight back if you do.”

Anakin paused in his rant to activate the ship’s hyperdrive, being plunged into lightspeed that felt very much like going twice that speed.

“And lastly, don’t ever bring up my past, talk about Master Qui-Gon, or talk about your past. I will refuse to talk about those topics, and you will too, or I’m leaving you behind.”

"You are giving me orders right now So don't dare tell me that you won't tell me what to do. Second, I wasn't complaining about your flying, and don't care which of us fly, I know you can drive, I just did not know if you are as good at landings. Third, what makes you think I want to know about your past or your relationship with our Master?" Obi-Wan huffed.

“Cranky old man,” Anakin muttered, leaning back into the seat and sighing.

"…Who's old?"

“You, obviously. You’re complaining like one. And for the record I was not giving you orders. You were learning things from me, like what not to talk about around me and what not to do. Simple.”

"The only thing I learned is that you are is selfish and demanding."

“Or maybe you didn’t learn respect correctly, old man.”

"Must I remind you that you were a brat far before I got 'cranky'?"

“At least you’re admitting you are in fact cranky, so you’re leaning already.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, "Right."

“You learn quickly. Don’t know why you were so offended about learning from me before.”

"How did Master Qui-Gon put up with you for so many years? –ah, that's rhetorical, don't go get your robes in a bunch."

“I would imagine it was easier to put up with me than you.”

"I doubt it."

“You remember how willingly he gave you up to teach me. Never once did he complain to you about me, now did he.”

Obi-Wan suddenly got up, turning and walking into the back of the ship—away from Anakin. Anger had boiled up within him quickly as soon as he heard him suggest that he was so easily tossed aside by his Master in favor for Anikin. The anger was so great that he feared what he may do if he continued to sit in the cockpit.

"Kriff." Obi-Wan gasped, slumping against the wall and hiding his face in his hands, feeling the wetness of tears press to his palms. He wasn't jealous of Anakin, he never was. He was more hurt by being replaced so easily in his Master's life. He'd been replaced, and Anakin knew it. Anakin was flaunting it, and Obi-Wan was losing it. Losing control of his emotions so many years later.

How pathetic.

 Anakin made no other reaction when Obi-Wan left the cockpit. Yes, he had probably gone too far with the taunting and harsh words, but as far as Anakin was concerned, Obi-Wan was learning to not mess with him. Just because they had the same master didn’t mean they had to get along with each other, and Anakin had no intentions of getting along with Obi-Wan anytime soon.

The younger Jedi found himself shaking his head, sighing and getting up to find Obi-Wan. He had certainly gone too far, and even without a Force bond to the other Jedi, Anakin could sense Obi-Wan was very upset.

Saddened, not angered.

Anakin found himself walking to the back of the ship and feeling the slightest bit of guilt. This mission he had with Obi-Wan was a long one, and if they were going to be screaming each other’s heads off for most of it, Anakin wanted Obi-Wan to not be completely defeated right at the beginning. He still felt ashamed for taunting Obi-Wan like he did. The guilt was still there, and it tugged at his heart even stronger when he stopped right in front of the older man, his arms over his chest but a neutral expression replacing the angry one he had on before.

"…Go fly the ship." Obi-Wan said after a few moments of silence passed between them, his usually strong voice cracked slightly.

“It’s on autopilot. It’ll be fine.” Anakin sighed and let his arms fall to his side. “You came back here just to cry? You have got to pull yourself together man.” He held a hand out to Obi-Wan, willing at least to haul him back onto his feet.

Obi-Wan looked at the hand, then up at Anakin, his puffy eyes showing a level of vulnerability to them before he looked away, "I wasn't jealous of you." He spoke in a low voice, "When Master took you as his Padawan, I wasn't jealous, not like you think. I had nothing against you, but it just—it hurt to see my former place by his side given away so quickly. I hadn't even taken the trials yet when you were granted that spot. Normally there is time between Padawan Learners for a Master, that time there was none. It felt too much like…he didn't care about me after finding you. He was too quick to replace me, it hurt. That's what you felt back then. You're right…what was a normal Padawan like me next to the _Chosen One_?"

"I can't help that I'm the chosen one. That wasn't my decision to make... but maybe I misjudged you. Keep in mind, I still don't like you very much, but I understand better what you felt. Master was probably wrong to take me in so quickly, but had he not have, I would have never become a Jedi." Anakin gestured towards his hand.

"I just wish…he had waited until after I took the trials." Obi-Wan shook his head, looking at the offered hand before deciding to accept the help and taking it.

Anakin pulled obi-wan to his feet, then sighed. "You can talk to Master Qui-Gon about that next time you see him. I'm not getting involved in that mess between you two."

"If I ever get to see him long enough to do so… But I never blamed you for what happened, you were just a boy dreaming of becoming a Jedi as I once was. I never blamed or disliked you—well, until today. You're still a brat." Obi-Wan said, though there was a slight smirk as he added the last bit.

“Haha, yeah, I’m a brat, whatever.” Anakin shook his head, looking unamused. “You are too emotionally unstable for your own good, Obi-Wan. Get a grip on yourself before this mission really kicks off.” He turned and headed back towards the cockpit, the swagger returning into his stride as he walked away.

Obi-Wan sighed, "…I know…I thought I was over all this…" He muttered to himself, drying his eye a moment longer before returning to the cockpit.

“I probably cause the emotions to come back up, but honestly you should have let go of them a long time ago.” Anakin was already seated in the pilot seat when Obi-Wan returned to the copilot seat, and the kicked up his feet onto the dashboard of the ship’s control panel.

"I thought I had." Obi-Wan said simply.

“Clearly you didn’t.”

"Clearly."

Silence fell over them, the soft sounds of hyperspace the only noise aside from their breathing. So they hadn’t really hit it off with each other at the start. Even now they weren’t really on the best of terms, but they were talking to each other, so Anakin supposed that was good enough for the start of their mission.

 

* * *

 

Finally, their destination was in sight, providing a break from the long, somewhat awkward silence as Obi-Wan got into contact with those on the surface of Alderaan, getting permission and coordinates to land, relaying the information to Anakin.

Anakin guided the ship to the landing pad, and he let it down gently, landing softly as if landing any harder would break the ship. Once they were grounded, he unhooked his harness and stood up, stretching a little with his hands reaching into the air. “Here’s to a successful mission,” he said dryly.

"We can hope." Obi-Wan agreed, standing up and turning to leave their small ship to be greeted by the group of Alderaan guards that had gathered.

The guards led them to where Senator Organa was waiting for them, Anakin looking around at anything but Obi-Wan. He was glad for the mission to distract him somewhat, but there was the small detail that Obi-Wan was his partner on the mission, so the distraction he needed wasn’t as strong as he would have liked.

"Obi-Wan!" The Senator greeted the older Jedi with a smile and a small, friendly hug, "I'm pleasantly surprised to see they chose to send you. How long has it been?"

"Senator." Obi-Wan greeted back with a smile, "It really has been too long—four years, I think?"

"Ah, yes, your hair was longer then." Senator Organa joked before turning to Anakin, "And your partner?"

"Sir, this is my partner for this mission, Anakin Skywalker. We will be working together to ensure your safety. Anakin, this is Senator Bail Organa."

"Ah, I have heard a great many things about you, Master Skywalker." He smiled at Anakin.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Senator.” Anakin bowed gracefully, a warm smile upon his lips, the same smile that had been shown back in the council room while being given the brief of the mission.

"Well, if you are half as good as rumor has it, you and Obi-Wan more than covers my safety. I place my life in your hands." He turned to regard them both, "We will be departing late tonight. Please, join my wife and I for supper before preparations are underway."

“Of course.” Anakin’s smile widened, and he glanced at Obi-Wan. “I’ll make sure Master Kenobi doesn’t get too caught up in over-preparing for our departure.”

"Good, good! Come on. We are a peaceful planet that rarely sees Jedi visitors."

The Senator guided his guests, and soon to be body guards into his palace to meet his wife and give them a tour before they would sit down to a meal.

Anakin would only bring up his smile when the senator or his wife looked at him, but all other times he had a rather annoyed expression. It was mainly because of Obi-Wan in general. Not the fights they had engaged in already, not his attitude, just Obi-Wan as a whole.

Obi-Wan, however, did notice the annoyed expression on Anakin's face, but said nothing, continuing to catch up with his old friend and his wife. But even when trying to ignore the brooding younger man, Obi-Wan was a little too in tune to Anakin's Force Signature, and the vibes it was sending out was starting to grate on his nerves.

Before they entered the grand dining hall, Obi-Wan pulled his partner aside, "Could you please at least shield your presence if you are going to be so overly annoyed at whatever it is that has you so bothered?" he whispered.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’ll just stop existing then, how about that?” Anakin raised an eyebrow at Obi-Wan along with his annoyed expression getting deeper almost to the point of disgust.

"It's not that." Obi-Wan sighed, "Look, it seems I'm a little… _too_ in tune with your force signature right now. I'm trying to keep my head, but feeling such strong emotions coming from you is making it difficult. Please, I'm asking you nicely."

“Just ignore me then, jeez. We’re not connected through a Force bond, you can stop tapping into my signature any time you want.” Anakin pushed past him and entered the dining hall where the senator and his wife were waiting.

"I'm not trying to tap in. That's the issue…"

“Then find a way to fix the issue,” the younger said over his shoulder.

"And I suggested one." Obi-Wan said, following him.

“Okay whatever, but you could have fixed this problem yourself honestly.” Anakin shook his head, and soon his Force signature was all but gone, hidden behind a wall that he put up.

"Thank you." He muttered in response before speeding up his stride to catch up with the Senator and his Wife, soon sitting at the table with them as their meals were brought out.

Anakin sat next to Obi-Wan and put on his smile, sitting politely in his chair as he waited for the food to be served. He stole a glance at Obi-Wan and considered letting his guard down for a little bit to see if the older was just overreacting a little, but he decided against it when his food was set down in front of him. Food was more important than Obi-Wan.

Over dinner, they discussed the trip with the Senator, making plans for the safest ways to travel to each destination he required, of course, that would be for if everything went according to plan, which Obi-Wan had a strong feeling that it wouldn't and they would have to improvise.

"—but should something happen and we are forced to change our plans of travel, Senator, I believe you are in good hands. I have heard that Skywalker is quite strong in the unpredictable situations and can quickly come up with a backup-plan." Obi-Wan said, glancing at Anakin as if to hope that he had heard correctly.

Anakin nodded in agreement. “I’ve proven that several times in previous missions, and each time got me and my crew out of a sticky situation. You’ll have nothing to worry about if the worst case scenario happens.”

"Good, I worry about my husband when he leaves on such trips. I will rest easier with you two protecting him—no matter the situation." Bail's wife, Breha, smiled over at Anakin.

“You’ll have no reason to be concerned for your husband, Ma’am. He’s in the best hands of the Jedi Order.” Anakin flashed his teeth at the woman as his smile widened.

She flushed slightly, clearly affected by his charm.

He chuckled and looked over at Obi-Wan. “You haven’t eaten much. Are you feeling okay?”

"Fine, I'm fine." Obi-Wan nodded, "I'm just not quite as hungry as you." He'd only eaten about half his plate, and he would finish it, but at a much slower pace than Anakin who seemed to wolf down the food in a blink of an eye. Truthfully, Obi-Wan wasn't much further behind their hosts.

“Are you sure? You look a little pale.”

"Pale?" Obi-Wan looked at him, confused by both his statement, and his sudden concern.

“Maybe it’s just the lighting…” Anakin shrugged. “I could be wrong. You just looked like you were going to pass out or something.”

"I don't believe so."

"You two seem close; it must be nice to have such a friendship. You must work together a lot." Breha smiled at the two of them, catching both their attention.

Anakin’s smile faded a little. “Ah… yes, yes of course. We’re best friends after all. If one of us goes on a mission, the other has to go too. It’s just a thing that has to happen. We don’t work quite as well when we’re without the other.”

Obi-Wan's eyes widened as he looked at Anakin. What a blatant lie—and one that could cause quite a misconception as to their relationship to each other. Someone could come to believe that they had formed an inappropriate _attachment_ to each other. As Jedi, such a thing was highly frowned upon. "Anakin." His voice held a little warning.

“What, don’t deny it, Obi-Wan. We’ve known each other for years. We’re the perfect team.” Anakin smirked and nudged the older man’s elbow.

Obi-Wan kicked him under the table, but said nothing more to deny it, deciding to just allow the Organas to think what they wished for now.

And that did it for Anakin. He let down the walls he had put up for Obi-Wan and let the man figure out things on his own. Personally, Anakin felt a weight be lifted off his shoulders, and he continued to eat his meal in silence.

Obi-Wan, however, barely held in his gasp as Anakin's Force Signature hit him like a direct shot from a blaster.  Swallowing, he stood up and excused himself as politely as he could before hurrying away as slowly as he could allow himself. Stepping outside and finding a balcony, he took a moment to recover.

That _brat_ had a lot of nerve, and if he wasn't so insistent as to never let go of his emotions again, he could swear he'd kill Anakin right then and there…or at least dismember him a little. _Why_ was he so sensitive to Anakin's Force Signature, anyway?

Without really realizing his own actions, his hand slipped to the pouch on his belt and pulled out a small bottle, opening it and shaking out a single, small pill which he then popped into his mouth and replaced the bottle into his pouch. Strangely enough, it did seem to help calm him, and when he realized as much he wondered if he had forgotten to take his daily dose that morning before he received his assignment. He must have.

Shaking his head at himself, he took a few more deep breaths before heading back into the Dinning Hall.

"Sorry about that." He said, but gave no further explanation as he sat back down to his plate.

“I really don’t think you’re feeling well, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said coolly as if nothing had happened. “Maybe you should go lay down and rest before we leave.”

"I'm fine, really." Obi-Wan said, leaning over and placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder to grip it with a hint of a warning as he whispered, "That was your fault and you know it."

“Are you sure?” Anakin put a hand on Obi-Wan’s forehead, his expression turning to concern.

"I took care of it, stop fretting." Obi-Wan insisted, reaching up to take Anakin's hand away from his face, but when his fingers wrapped around Anakins, he felt a bolt of—something through the contact, like a surge of electricity, but lacking the pain.

“Okay, if you’re sure.” Anakin removed his hand and returned to his food once more.

The rest of dinner passed awkwardly, thanks to Anakin's false concern over nothing. Finally, they separated to prepare for the trip and Obi-Wan had the chance to pull his out-of-control partner aside.

"Have _fun_ at dinner?"

“Oh yes, loads of fun. You?” Anakin smirked at Obi-Wan.

"No, you managed to prevent any enjoyable conversation, after all."

“You had your chance. But you fixed your problem, right? Everything is good now.”

"My problem was you. Why couldn't you behave? That was humiliating."

“How the hell was it humiliating? All I did was tease you lightly.”

"Do you seriously believe that?"

“Why do you get so grumpy all the time? Seriously, what’s your damn problem?” Anakin took a threatening step towards Obi-Wan, his expression hardening.

"Mine? What's yours? All you seem to do is provoke me. I'm trying to do my job as a Jedi professionally."

“It wouldn’t be so hard for you if you would stop complaining about every little thing I do. You’re whinier than a spoiled child having his toys taken away. And who knows, maybe that was how you were raised by Master Qui-Gon. Spoiled!”

"Missions are no places for jokes. I hardly think he taught you to treat everything as a joke."

“He sure didn’t teach you how to take a joke.”

"He taught me what I needed." Obi-Wan huffed.

“And he taught me what I needed. We weren’t taught the same things, Obi-Wan. We aren’t going to have the same ideas and opinions. So chill out and let’s just get this mission over with, okay? I’m tired of you already.” Anakin shook his head and started to walk away.

"Ever think he isn't done teaching you?" Obi-Wan called out to him, "Master Qui-Gon wanted us to work together for a reason. Maybe part of that reason is because you can't take anything seriously. You're out of control and need to learn a few things from _me_."

“You’re saying he wasn’t capable of teaching me everything, like he said he would? Blaming your master now?” Anakin waved his hand to dismiss the conversation. “I’ll see you when we take off.”

"Foolish…a master can not teach _everything_ in only a few years…we'd both still be Padawans if he was teaching us everything he knows… We continue to learn afterwards." Obi-Wan muttered, turning to go help load the ship with supplies and luggage.

* * *

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

By the time everything was ready to go for departure, Anakin waited around in the background as people rushed past him, fueling the ship, checking it over, and making sure all the necessary cargo was onboard. Anakin stood leaning against the wall, watching the people with little interest, his eyes not really following anyone in particular. He looked like he might nod off to sleep at any moment.

Obi-Wan was hard at work, helping to make sure everything was where it needed to be and double-checking with the Senator's personal guards who would also be traveling with them as a back-up protection to Senator Organa's life.

One of the men that worked the docks had taken notice and brought over some water for him. Obi-Wan smiled gratefully and thanked him as he stepped to the side to take a short water break.

Anakin caught sight of Obi-Wan and took the opportunity to approach him. “Hey, everything ready for departure?”

"Just about. We just need the Senator himself to be ready."

“Good.” Anakin wrinkled his nose a little. “Doesn’t really smell like a docking area, does it?”

"It smells like sweat and fuel. I probably smell, myself, and will use the refresher on the ship once we are well on our way."

“…I don’t smell that at all. Well, I mean I do, but there’s also like a sweeter smell. Like flowers or something.” Anakin shrugged and shook his head. “I probably just need to rest and also use the refresher.”

"Flowers?" Obi-Wan looked around. Wild life was very abundant and respected in Alderaan, but no flora were growing within sight of the docking area. But still, it was worth a suggestion. "Perhaps you are picking up on the plant life."

“Maybe.” Anakin hid a yawn behind his hand. “I’ll be glad to get some rest.”

"Soon." Obi-Wan sighed, "Due to limited quarters on the ship, you and I will be sharing one. You may rest while I'm in the refresher. I'll try to keep things quiet, I'm not sure how thick the doors are to block sound."

“Sound doesn’t bother me. You don’t have to worry about being completely silent.”

Obi-Wan nodded, glad that things seemed civil enough between them at the moment. "I have moved our few things from our ship into our quarters on this one. Yours is sitting on the bed, so unless you had anything else, you shouldn't have to worry about anything being left behind."

“Everything else I have is on me, so I’m good.” Anakin looked at the ship and put his hands on his hips. “Hopefully this mission goes well.”

"Unfortunately, with how the war is going…" Obi-Wan shook his head, "I suspect it won't be going smoothly."

“We’ll be prepared to take care of things if they do go wrong. I would like to think we can work together long enough to fight off an enemy.”

"I would hope so."

Anakin was silent until Senator Organa approached the ship, then the younger Jedi patted Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Well, let’s do this.”

Obi-Wan nodded and finished off his water before hurrying aboard with Anakin. After one last security check aboard the ship, the pilot took off towards their first destination. Anakin and Obi-Wan escorted Senator Organa to his private chamber next to their own before turning in themselves.

As promised, Obi-Wan left Anakin alone to move his things where he wanted them and lay down to rest while he freshened up in the freshener. Reemerging clean and sweat-free, the older Jedi took up the second bunk to get some proper rest before their services were needed again.

Anakin had not fully gone to sleep while Obi-Wan was in the ‘fresher, but he had closed his eyes for a little bit. When Obi-Wan came out, Anakin got up and took his turn to clean up. As soon as the door to the ‘fresher was closed behind him, he took a deep breath and noted that the same flowery smell lingered, albeit not as strong as it was before. Anakin wondered if it really was one of the natural smells of Alderaan or not.

He took little time cleaning up, and when he returned to his bunk, he had favored to keep his tunics off until he really needed to be fully dressed. He was left in just his trousers, which happened to fit him a little too nicely.

Obi-Wan had also removed his shirt, lying in only his slacks. Cracking his eyes open, he watched Anakin adjust himself comfortably across from him. "…Do you want me to wake you if you are still asleep when I awaken?" he asked casually the way Qui-Gon used to ask him when he was a Padawan.

“Sure, if you wouldn’t mind.” Anakin sat down on the edge of his bunk with a sigh. “I just hope that won’t be until a few hours from now at least.”

"I plan to get some proper rest, unless something happens."

“And I hope nothing happens.” The younger man lay down and folded his arms over his chest. “I… want to apologize for my behavior at dinner. I know it wasn’t right, but I still couldn’t help it. You’re too easy to pick on. But again, I wanted to apologize for it.” He rolled onto his side to face Obi-Wan.

"I…appreciate that." Obi-Wan sighed, looking up at the ceiling, "I really don't know why you have the affect you do on me. I have never had this much trouble…controlling myself over such minor inconveniences or…jokes. Maybe it's how strongly your Force Signature projects. I really haven't felt anything like it before. When we met it wasn't nearly this strong…" He turned his head and looked across at Anakin, "When you are calm like this, it's comforting, but when you are annoyed or anything else it becomes too much to be able to tune out, and I have no idea why."

“That’s never happened with anyone else before. My Force signature is just like anyone else’s, so I don’t know why you can pick up on mine so easily and all the time.”

"I don't know, but it can be…overwhelming. I wish I knew why or how to block it out a little. I don’t enjoy fighting with you, contrary to what this rather long day has suggested. I try, but… It's difficult."

“Maybe you need to try harder. I can’t put up walls like I did all the time. I’ll do it for now, but you need to figure out a way to block it out yourself.”

"To bad I can't goo to the council for help…not until the mission is over." Obi-Wan sighed and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry, I know how shielding can be a bit of an energy drain in extended periods of time, and this is my issue, but I do appreciate you doing what you can."

“I’m doing it so we aren’t fighting all the time during this mission. Especially after I told Senator Organa’s wife that we’re best friends. Which isn’t true.” Anakin sighed and closed his eyes too, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

"Yeah, telling her that was a rather stupid thing to do considering this is our first mission together and we are fighting on and off."

“Just have to avoid fighting in front of the senator… That’s all.”

"Shouldn't be too hard—he's only the man we are charged to protect and will be accompanying most everywhere for the next few weeks or so. Nothing we can't handle." Obi-Wan joked.

Anakin chuckled lightly. “Okay, so we may have a few issues. But hey, even best friends fight, right?”

"They have their differences, yes."

“So we could probably let a few fights slide. We are in the middle of war right now anyways. There’s bound to be tension.”

"Let's try to keep them down to disagreements rather than the rather childish spats we shared earlier."

“No promises.”

"I promise to try." Obi-Wan shrugged, rolling over onto his side with his back to the younger Jedi, "Goodnight, Anakin."

Anakin opened his eyes and looked at Obi-Wan’s back. “…Goodnight, Obi-Wan.”

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan was the first of the two to wake up. He sat in his bunk, meditating for a good twenty minutes before he stood up and shook Anakin's shoulder, "Anakin, it's morning." He said before moving to the refresher to brush his hair, beard, and teeth.

Anakin grunted and rolled onto his stomach, his face buried in the pillow as he refused to get out of bed. Breathing steadily, he listened to Obi-Wan go through his morning routine. Somehow it was soothing, and a calmness filed the atmosphere of the room.

Obi-Wan finished in the freshener and returned to dress himself, "Come on, Anakin, it's time to get up. I promise you have gotten enough beauty sleep."

Anakin didn't move, but he sighed heavily, enjoying the moment that was not filled with arguments and grumbling.

Finishing pulling his tunic on, Obi-Wan tightened his belt and glanced at Anakin before turning his back to him and pulling out his small bottle of pills to pop one in his mouth. There, now he knew he had taken one. Maybe things would be better than they had the day before where he thought he'd forgotten.

Anakin finally pulled himself up into a sitting position, his hair hanging over his face messily, but oh it looked good on him. It made him look more rugged that he usually did. “I don’t know how you get ready for the day so fast.”

"I actually let you sleep in a little longer while I meditated." Obi-Wan admitted as he pocketed his bottle again and turned around.

"Thanks, I guess." Anakin yawned and fell back onto his bunk. "Wish I could sleep more though. Yesterday left me beat."

"Think about meditation, then. We should still have quite a bit of time before we arrive at our first destination. You have the time." He walked to the door, "I'll be taking a walk around the ship before I locate breakfast, I could bring you back some if you chose to meditate."

"I don't meditate too well. If you wait for me, I'll get dressed and walk around with you." Anakin got up and moved over to where he had folded up his tunics the night before.

"Alright." Obi-Wan agreed, waiting by the door.

In little time Anakin was fully dressed and ready to go, clipping his lightsaber onto his belt. "I honestly didn't expect you to wait. Looks like you're learning again."

Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose, "No, I just thought that it'd be a good idea to cover your little lie yesterday by leaving together if you weren't going to meditate."

"Ah, yes, because we're best friends. Gotta keep up that image don't we?" Anakin smirked and brushed past Obi-Wan, their hands touching for the briefest moment. If Anakin had noticed, he didn't indicate it in any way. Obi-Wan's hand, however, twitched, and for a second he thought he was about to grab onto Anakin's hand.

"Just remember what we agreed on last night and we should be mostly fine in getting along enough to keep appearances up today." Obi-Wan sighed as they left their small chamber together and headed down the corridor.

"Of course. I'm all about appearances." Together the two walked along the halls of the ship, noting exits and escape pods in case of an attack. Their footsteps echoed in the long halls, making it seem like they were the only two awake on the ship.

"…It's a bit strange…" Obi-Wan muttered after a moment of observation the deserted corridors, "It is early, but we should have passed at least a few guards or crew members by now…"

"Perhaps, we just got up at the crack of dawn. You seem like the type of person who would wake up before the sun comes up."

Obi-Wan had to chuckle at that, "Well, that depends entirely on what planet I am on. But when I am on a mission, I do like to, yes." He sighed and glanced into an open chamber as they passed by, "But still, we do have guards patrolling the ship day and night. I'm sure we should have passed at least one of them by now. But at the same time, I don't sense anything to be worried about."

“I don’t either, so we’re fine. They’re probably all getting something to eat.” As if on queue, Anakin’s stomach grumbled. “It’s where I’d be.”

"Perhaps." Obi-Wan agreed, but still, the lack of anyone but the two of them had him on edge.

“Are you okay? You seem a little… I don’t know, irritated by something. I didn’t do anything wrong yet today so I know I’m not the cause of your distress.” Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan with a blank expression.

"I just feel uneasy about this situation." Obi-Wan assured him, "I have a bad feeling about this, but there is nothing to support it."

“You’re probably just paranoid something bad will happen.” Anakin shrugged.

"Maybe, but I trust my feelings. They have never steered me wrong before."

“If you say so.” Anakin rolled his eyes, his stomach growling again.

"…Lets go find breakfast." Obi-Wan nodded, taking note of his own hunger as well as Anakin's.

“That’s the best thing you’ve said since we were partnered up.”

"Maybe the first that you fully agree with." Obi-Wan put his arm across Anakin's shoulders to guide him around the corner.

“Maybe. I’m still debating it,” Anakin joked, slowing his step a little when the growing familiar scent of flowers made itself known once more.

"Debating if you are hungry? I don't have to be Force-sensitive to know that you are by the sounds your stomach has been making." Obi-Wan laughed.

Anakin smiled. “Okay, yes I am hungry, you’re right. I didn’t need to debate that, did I?”

"Not at all." Obi-Wan smirked.

“Now, are you hungry? Because if you’re not I feel like we’ll have to disagree again. Everyone is hungry in the morning. Even people who are uptight sometimes, like you.”

"Well, I'm not hungry enough to have my stomach yell at me."

Obi-Wan stepped to the side and hit the button to open the doors to the galley—the place was empty.

Anakin looked around, his smile fading from his lips. “Okay… I’m starting to get a weird feeling…”

"Perhaps we should go check on Senator Organa?"

“Well… I mean I don’t sense any danger. Maybe the senator is having a meeting with all the guards.”

"Possible, they do all work directly for him."

“If I sense any danger, we’ll go to him, but for now, I’m really hungry, and if I don’t eat anything I’m going to die.”

"Don't be so dramatic, I'm not that lucky." Obi-Wan joked, slipping inside and taking a look around at the supplies to get an idea of what he could make for them to eat.

“Whatever. I just need something to eat and I’ll be fine.” Anakin took a seat at one of the many tables and sighed.

"Here, have this while you wait if you are so starved." Obi-Wan said as he tossed a fresh fruit towards Anakin before getting to work preparing a dish.

“It’s better than nothing.” The younger Jedi took a rather large bite out of the fruit.

Obi-Wan finished cooking a simple, but hearty breakfast for the two of them, plating them and sliding one over across the table to Anakin before he sat down across from him.

Almost instantly, Anakin began scarfing down his breakfast, the fruit having long since been eaten and the core tossed in the garbage. His growling stomach had not been lying to him before, he was famished, and the nice food as a welcome relief to his stomach.

"Well, you certainly can eat a lot." Obi-Wan observed as he elegantly took a bite off his fork.

“I use a lot of energy. I need a lot of food. Plus I was really hungry. I usually have a snack before bed, but I didn’t pack any snacks for this trip.” Anakin shrugged as he shoveled another forkful of food into his mouth.

"Maybe you should pick some up at the local market when we land and have a little down time."

“I might. I don’t want to waste my credits though. They could be useful later, like getting us out of the clutches of pirates or something.”

"Between the two of us, that really shouldn't be a problem."

“Shouldn’t, but you never know. Things can happen.”

"Well it's up to you, but it seems to be something you do require."

“I can live without the snacks. I’ll just be incredibly hungry in the morning, but I can handle it easily.”

"Well, you would know better than I would."

“I know.” Anakin smirked at Obi-Wan and winked.

There was a slight shift in the Force, a quiet rumble hummed in the air, and some of Obi-Wan’s food began floating off of his plate. Anakin’s smirk only widened.

"That is a blatant misuse of the Force, not to mention theft. Put it back."

“Why? It’s amusing.”

"If you need more than what I made you, just ask."

“I’m just teasing you, relax. Don’t get your cloak in a knot.”

"Then please return my food to my plate."

“Alright, alright.” Anakin sighed a put the food back down, leaning back in his chair and looking away from Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan gathered it onto his form and ate it.

“I didn’t ever think you’d be uptight about your food, but here I am being proven wrong. Seriously, does everything I do annoy you, or what? What’s the deal?” Anakin stared at Obi-Wan with curious and dangerous eyes.

"It's not the food."

“Then what is it? I really would like to know so I can stop annoying you, or stop whatever the hell it is that’s making you upset all the time.” Anakin leaned forward and put his elbows on the table.

Obi-Wan leaned in as well, their noses inches from touching, "I'm not sure, but whatever it is…it's specifically connected to you."

“Like how you’re connected with my Force signature without even trying?” The younger Jedi’s eyes looked deep into Obi-Wan’s, searching deep for an answer.

"…Yes." The admission came on a whisper.

There was a strange pull Anakin was feeling towards Obi-Wan, one he hadn’t felt before. It was strange, foreign, something Anakin wasn’t sure he was comfortable with. And then there was that flowery smell again, only it was stronger this time, sweeter, comforting, drawing Anakin in like it were a siren singing her sweet song in his ear. He hadn’t realized he had closed his eyes and was just taking in the scent until they snapped open.

“It’s you…”

"What?" Obi-Wan asked, taken aback slightly.

“That smell I was talking about back on Alderaan. It’s coming from you.”

"Smell? Which smell? I washed up last night."

“I know you did, but the sweet one. You know, the one I said smelled like flowers.”

"I don't smell like flowers."

“Yes, you do. Somehow you do. I don’t know how, but you do.”

Obi-Wan leaned back, sniffing himself, "…I smell nothing."

“Of course you don’t, because you’re used to the smell. You don’t smell it anymore. But I can smell it, and I’m telling you that scent is coming from you.”

"No one has ever told me I smell like flowers."

“Maybe it’s just me who’s noticed then. Has anyone ever gotten this close to you before?” Anakin leaned forward more, his butt out of his seat now and his hands bracing himself on the table.

"Yes, plenty." Obi-Wan said simply.

Anakin seemed to lock up, gone rigid that someone else had been this close to Obi-Wan. “Who? I want every name right now.”

"Master Qui-Gon, of course was one. He was my master as he was yours. He was the closest thing to a father I had. Other younglings in my generation are another as we all lived and trained together before we were assigned masters. People I have saved and guarded. But why would you care?"

“So you haven’t been in a relationship with anyone?” Anakin only leaned forward more.

"Of—course not. It is against the Jedi Code." Though there was a falter in his voice that caused doubt that he spoke the truth.

“It is. But there is doubt in your mind. Your own Force signature is quite wild right now, and honestly it’s driving me nuts. But I don’t suppose you’ll put up a wall for my sake, would you?”

Obi-Wan's walls shot up quite quickly, but still he spoke, turning to look away, "There was one woman—back when I was a Padawan—who, if…she had felt the same way, I would have left the Jedi order for. But they were only feelings never acted upon. I have not betrayed the code in such a way.

Anakin sat back in his chair, taking a deep breath. “It was never meant to be.” he mumbled.

"No, it wasn't. But it was the only time I thought about stepping off the path of the Jedi."

“The only time, huh…” Anakin shook his head and yawned. “If you’re finished eating, we should go find Senator Organa and see what’s up.”

"What about you? Ever consider leaving?" Obi-Wan asked, quickly finishing his last few bites, though careful not to talk with his mouth full.

“I don’t know. The Order has always seemed a little flawed to me, but I never have cared.”

Obi-Wan gathered their dishes and took them back to be cleaned before re-joining Anakin. "Alright, let's go."

Heading off to find Senator Organa, Anakin felt a little tense. He didn't know why he had suddenly gotten so possessive of Obi-Wan, nor why he felt the need to intrude on the older man's personal life.

He glanced over at Obi-Wan, these thoughts in his head, and alarmed by more that soon joined them.

Was Obi-Wan suddenly walking closer to his side than normal? The corridors of the ship surely weren't _that_ narrow. When did ne notice how gentle a blue his focused eyes were as they looked straight ahead. Why was the smell of flowers wafting off him even more now that he's been discovered to be the source of such a smell? And—how cute was that little wrinkle that formed between his eyebrows when he furrowed them in concentration?

Wait, what was he just thinking? And was he staring?

Anakin didn't even realized they had reached their destination until Obi-Wan reached out and knocked, "Senator?"

Anakin blinked out of his trance and shook his head. He said nothing, afraid something ridiculous might come out if he spoke, so he just looked ahead of him at the door to the senator’s quarters and focused on keeping his breathing even. Something had happened to him, and he wasn’t sure he liked it very much.

The Senator opened the door after a long moment, it was obvious he'd been finishing his morning routine when Obi-Wan had knocked, but he greeted them both with a smile. "Good morning."

"Morning, Senator, I trust you slept well?" Obi-Wan greeted.

"As well as I can while on a ship, that is." He laughed.

“Good to hear,” Anakin said with a smile. “We were hoping you could tell us where your guards are this morning. I know us three are not the only ones who are on the ship.”

"…They should be on patrol…"

"If they are, we haven't seen anyone but you this morning." Obi-Wan stated.

Anakin nodded at Obi-Wan. “Even the mess hall was empty. We were the only ones eating in there this morning.”

"Strange…do you sense anything?"

"No, but that is also what is worrying." Obi-Wan sighed.

“We didn’t leave them all behind, did we?” Anakin chuckled lightly, attempting to cover his mild concern.

"I don't think so, let's go find everyone." Bail suggested.

Anakin and Obi-Wan led the senator through the ship, getting much of the same results as the two Jedi alone had gotten. No guards or other men were around. It really did seem like it was just the three on the ship.

“This is extremely odd,” Anakin commented as they passed through yet another empty corridor.

"All escape pods are accounted for." Obi-Wan muttered his thoughts out loud.

“No one is in the residence quarters. Maybe it really is just the three of us… did we get hijacked in the middle of the night?”

"At least one of us would have sensed it happening, I'd think." Obi-Wan sighed.

Anakin rubbed his face and sighed. “Well, I don’t think the guards are here. I can’t sense any of them at all. They’re just gone.”

"Or crew members, and if that is the case…who is flying this ship?" Obi-Wan asked.

“Maybe it’s on autopilot…” Anakin’s eyes widened suddenly, and he turned to run towards the cockpit of the ship, letting out a few curses along the way.

"Anakin—" Obi-Wan sighed, "Stay close, Senator, there may be danger we are not sensing."

"Of course."

Obi-Wan and Bail hurried after Anakin.

* * *

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

In the cockpit, Anakin was messing with the controls, searching for the coordinates that had been put into the ship’s autopilot. He cursed again and slammed his hands on the dashboard. “Of course this had to happen. Damned people don’t know how to fly a kriffing ship.”

"Language, Anakin," Obi-Wan said as they entered, "What did you find?"

Anakin turned to look at Obi-Wan with his eyebrows set low over his eyes. “The coordinates put into the ship’s autopilot it leading us right into a collision course with a star. There’s a sort of override on the autopilot that I can’t quite figure out. We don’t have much time before we come out of hyperspace and crash.”

"I knew I had a bad feeling about this!" Obi-Wan gasped, hurrying to Anakin's side, "Can you stop it in time, or nudge the coordinates off to set us in a little safer direction?"

“I don’t know! I’ve been trying but I can’t get passed the stupid override. Whoever did this was smart and knew how to get rid of a senator and two Jedi.”

"What about escape pods?" Bail asked.

"Not while in hyperspace…wait." Obi-Wan frowned, "It's risky, but if we time it just right, we could eject an escape pod right as we come out of hyperspace. With Anakin and I using the Force, we may be able to slow the pod's momentum enough to project it away from the star's gravitational pull. Then we'll either be stuck waiting for rescue, or crash-land on a planet should one be close enough to pull us in."

“I’m going to try to disable the override. I’ve done it once, I can do it again.” Anakin turned back to the controls and pressed several buttons before crawling under the dashboard and tinkering with the wiring. “Obi-Wan, take the senator to one of the pods and get it ready to go. If I’m not there in time to escape with you guys, leave without me, even if you can see me running towards you.”

"I'm not happy with either of these options…" Obi-Wan said as he turned to the Senator, "Anakin—" he paused, looking back at the bent knees of his fellow Jedi, "May the Force be with you."

And then he was gone, hurrying Bail towards the nearest escape pods, only to find them disabled. They wasted no time in relaying the message to Anakin over their coms.

Anakin growled and quickly pulled out some of the wires he was messing with. “There, are they open now?”

"That did it." Obi-Wan said as he hurried Senator Organa into one and sat at the controls to get it ready as soon as they dropped out of hyperspace unless Anakin managed to save them before hand.

Alarms blared and screeched at Anakin as he pulled wire after wire, desperate to get the ship out of hyperspace before they crashed into the star they were headed for. His actions became sloppy as the indicator went off for the target end point being close, but finally he pulled the right wire and the ship came out of hyperspace mere seconds away from where the original end point was. He breathed a sigh of relief, but he jumped right into action of steering the ship away and giving its thrusters all power to escape the star’s gravity.

Harsh light nearly blinded Anakin as he desperately grabbed the controls for the ship and turned them all the way to the side. He felt the ship lurch and groan, and Anakin let out his own groan as he used the Force to help him turn the ship. It was a slow process, one that hurt a little.

Obi-Wan had been reaching out to feel Anakin's strong Force Signature, and he felt the wave of relief sweep over him as the ship slowed and began to change directions.

"He's done it." He relaxed his tense shoulders with a sigh.

Despite having brought the ship out of hyperspace early, he was still struggling strongly with steering the ship away. He could feel the star’s gravity fighting with him, and he felt like he might slip up and send them flying towards the star after all. The fight against the star was tiring, and Anakin groaned loudly as he put his whole body into turning the ship. Finally they were pointed away from the star, and slapping his hand on the control panel, the thrusters went to full power and rocketed them away from the angry star.

Anakin collapsed to the floor out of exhaustion and relief, feeling a little lightheaded as he closed his eyes, steadying his breathing. That had been a close call. Too close.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan rushed back into the cockpit, followed closely by the Senator, "Are you okay?" he dropped to his knees to help Anakin sit up.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He looked at Obi-Wan and smiled weakly. “I didn’t think we’d make it.”

"I didn't think we had the time to make it like we did." Obi-Wan also admitted before grunting slightly as he lifted Anakin up and helped him into a chair. "Okay, now the question is…where in the Galaxy are we?"

Anakin turned towards the controls again and looked at the map. “Well… far away from our first destination, I can tell you that. In fact, all the way on the opposite side of the galaxy.”

"Fuel lines were cut, we were using up the backup…" Obi-sighed as he also searched the database to assess their situation, "If we are that far out of our way, we'll never make it there unless we stop for repairs."

“I’m trying to see if there are any planets nearby that are friendly to the Republic. We may have to land on an unfamiliar planet.” Anakin sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"I'm going to look into the security archives to find out just what happened here…"

“I really would like to know what happened. Something like this didn’t just happen on accident. Plus it’s a little weird how we’re the only three on the ship now, and Senator Organa didn’t get hurt.” Anakin looked up at Bail. “You didn’t get hurt, did you?”

"No, not at all." He shook his head, "Though this is quite alarming."

“You’re telling me. I felt nothing when things went down. I only felt something right when the idea came to my head that we might have been set up.”

"Looks like…we have a rogue droid problem…and the crew and guards…holograms. How did this happen? We should have sensed it before we even took off…" Obi-Wan sighed, replaying a security hologram.

“A rogue droid… That may have been why we didn’t sense anything.” Anakin pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned lightly.

"But why didn't we sense that the guards and crew weren't actually onboard?"

“I don’t know, Obi-Wan.” Anakin couldn’t help himself snapping at the older man, but he instantly felt guilty for doing so as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

"Well, excuse me for asking the questions I'm trying to find the answers to." Obi-Wan huffed back.

“I’m trying to find the answers too, okay? I’m just as frustrated as you. Why I didn’t sense anything going on is a mystery to me, and I wish it wasn’t so we could continue on in our journey, but if you want to argue about this, please, let’s get this done now instead of let it set.”

"My issue is how you snapped at me for trying to figure it out with you. I asked because you could have had an idea as to how it was achieved." Obi-Wan huffed, "But fine, I'll think on this issue and you find us a planet to land on."

“You kept asking me the same question. Why didn’t we sense it? Well, I don’t karking know Obi-Wan! Just because I’m the Chosen One doesn’t mean I know the answer to everything. Just because I pulled us away from that star doesn’t mean I know how we were hoodwinked right under our noses!” Anakin’s posture turned rigid, dominant, and his voice had a deep growl to it, a tone he had never used before that had suddenly come up, and he wasn’t afraid to use it once more.

Obi-Wan seemed to have a natural reaction to the tone Anakin suddenly used, and he backed down, seeming to shrink into himself slightly. He looked down and away from Anakin, "Well, it's no easy task to fool a Jedi's senses…let alone two."

Anakin relaxed a little, sighing. “I know…I’m trying to be level headed in this situation, and it’s a little hard for me at the moment.”

"…Maybe the droid can help fill in the blanks. I'll search for it while you work on this. Senator, please stay here with Anakin. The droid will know that the original plot failed by now if it is still on board. It may try to attack you and it'll be easier for Anakin to protect you here than I will while searching the ship."

Anakin sighed and watched Obi-Wan with guilt. He was sorry for what he had done, but he had to put it behind him and focus. “Be careful, Obi-Wan,” he heard himself say before he was left alone with Senator Organa.

The Senator sat in one of the chairs lining the control panel and looked at Anakin, "You have strong feelings for him, even I can sense that, and I'm not Force sensitive." He spoke.

“What?” Anakin turned quickly with an eyebrow raised to look at Bail. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I understand.”

"Surely you do realize it?"

“Um… no?”

"No? But even the Jedi aren't immune to primal instinct."

“Look, Obi-Wan and I are just friends. We’ve known each other for years, so I’m sorry if you get the wrong message from us, but we’re not involved with each other in any way. Just friends.” Anakin swallowed and switched his gaze out the windshield of the cockpit.

"I wasn't implying you were. I know the Jedi frown upon such personal relationships. I was merely commenting that…Obi-Wan is your type. You can't avoid that feeling he gives you, and because you must ignore it as a Jedi, you lash out at him in high-stress situations like this."

“Obi-Wan is my type? What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Bail's face fell, "Do they not even teach young Jedi about it? Love? Mates?"

“Love and mates? I’m not following you at all, Senator. I mean, I know about love. It’s an emotion that all intelligent life forms experience. But mates? I don’t understand.” Anakin shook his head.

"…Love starts to form when two compatible potential mates meet and start to know each other. Usually, it leads them to marriage and families should they so choose. My wife and I are perfect examples. She was finally someone of my type who also found me to be her type. And now we are trying for a child."

“Okay, well if you haven’t noticed, Obi-Wan and I are both male. So we can’t be mates in terms of reproduction, if that’s the direction you’re making this conversation head.”

"It isn't a matter of gender. Surely you can at least sense that he is capable of carrying."

Anakin held up his hands in defense, confusion and a little bit of fear in his eyes. “Woah, woah, I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about. He’s capable of carrying? Mates? Types? I am so confused right now a bantha would make better sense of what you just told me.”

"Surely you at least know of what you are? What he is?"

“We’re Jedi,” Anakin said hesitantly.

"Before that. Alpha, beta, omega…surely you have at least learned of these terms?"

Anakin’s whole posture changed completely when Bail said those words. His lips formed a silent “Oh” and his breath left his lungs rather quickly. “That’s what you meant…”

"Of course." Bail looked relieved that the Jedi did seem to know the very basic, at least. "My wife and I are both betas, so I won't pretend to know what it is like for you—or Obi-Wan, but I do question how little the Jedi Order seems to teach about such an important thing, even if none of you should ever partake in finding your mates. It seems knowing about it will help you control your urges when you come across someone who would attract you."

“…Urges?” Anakin swallowed and shook his head. “I don’t want to know. I’m already confused enough as it is… but all I know is that I’m an alpha. I don’t know about Obi-Wan, nor do I want to know. I feel like that should be personal information.”

"Oh, I'd say it's pretty public. Using your instincts you should be able to tell what he—or anyone else is. Even if they are an omega taking suppressors to block their heat and help manage their natural urges to form attachments. Something I know for a fact that omega members of the Jedi Order all do from the moment they hit the age of puberty. I won't tell you what Obi-Wan is, but I will tell you this… Alphas are never attracted to other alphas."

“He certainly doesn’t feel like an alpha…” Anakin’s hand moved to his chin to rub it in thought. “He doesn’t act like a beta either, so he must be―” He huffed and waved his hands. “I am not going to worry about this. I have other things to think about that are more important. And I am not attracted to Obi-Wan.”

"No? So you don't smell the sweet scent of flowers coming off him?"

Anakin flushed darkly, his head ducking because Bail had just mentioned that scent. “I am not talking about this anymore. Stop talking to me about this!”

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, but alright, I'll drop the subject."

 

* * *

 

"If I were a devious little droid…where would I hide?" Obi-Wan thought to himself as he searched the ship.

The ship seemed relatively quiet, no indication of any droids running around or hiding from Obi-Wan as he searched the ship. No place that he looked gave any indication of some form of life moving around.

Obi-Wan sighed and paused, closing his eyes as he reached out with his force signature in search of any clues. He could feel Anakin's, of course, and sense Bail's as well, but he ignored them, focusing on anything else. Droids didn't really have any sort of signature they put out, but maybe if he searched for a feeling of danger or ill-intent, which he knew the droid meant them as it had programmed the ship to fly straight into a star.

There was a small flicker of something coming from the direction of where Obi-Wan and Anakin had slept. It was faint, hardly anything that would have caught anyone else’s attention, but it was the clue Obi-Wan had been searching for.

He acted immediately, quickly, yet quietly hurrying towards that flicker, his hand on his lightsaber. The flicker grew stronger the closer Obi-Wan got to it, turning from just a flicker to a flare. It gave warning to Obi-Wan, to stay clear and move away, lest something bad should happen. But still, he moved forward, locked onto that flare in the Force he had sensed, but not without caution.

 _Stay away_ , it screamed at him, its presence so strong now that anyone who passed by could sense it. It was wavering between being strong and seeming far away, but it was definitely in the ship.

Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber, its glowing blue blade humming as he took yet another step closer.

There was a loud squeal and a crashing sound before a small mouse droid scurried away between Obi-Wan’s legs, the squealing not stopping even as it wheeled away.

Obi-Wan frowned, "Well, that's not the droid I'm looking for…"

On the security holodisk he's distinctly had seen a pit droid setting the coordinates for the center of a star far from their actual destination.  But perhaps it wasn't just one droid working to assassinate Senator Organa.

The mouse droid squeaked away and out of sight, the threatening aura that had existed before now gone. It was only the mouse droid that had been making all that racket and disturbance in the Force… which didn’t seem very likely, but there was nothing else to suggest otherwise.

Obi-Wan sighed and followed, hurrying to catch up and stopping the droid with his foot before it could hide in a tight space again.

The droid squealed again, now trapped and panicked. It moved around anxiously until it finally gave up on moving at all and went silent.

"Now, what do you know about what has been happening on this ship?" he asked, bending down to look at the small droid, keeping his voice calm and gentle to let it know that it would not be harmed.

A few minutes of silence went by before the droid squeaked quietly, almost shyly. It remained still for fear of upsetting the large creature in front of it.

"Look, if you have nothing to do with it, you'll be perfectly fine. I was actually looking for a pit droid. If you can help me uncover it, I will be grateful. I am only here to protect the Senator and ensure he gets to where he needs to go and then return home safely."

Obi-Wan smiled and got up to hurry and follow it. "Thank you, little friend."

Through the ship the little droid led Obi-Wan around until they got to the area of the escape pods. It stopped right in front of the one he and Bail had been in only briefly, except this time the pod was completely gone, not a trace of it left behind.

"That's not good." Obi-Wan sighed and looked down at the small mouse droid, "It probably will contact whoever sent it and we can expect another attack on the senator's life. But at least we know it'll be coming." He thanked the droid again with a fond pat on its top. Come on, let's get back to the others. There is safety in numbers." He said, straightening up and heading back to the cockpit.

The droid beeped and followed Obi-Wan back to the cockpit, no longer feeling threatened when Obi-Wan hadn’t gotten mad at it. It was quick to enter the cockpit before Obi-Wan.

Anakin looked down at the droid and raised an eyebrow. “Make a friend, did you?” He looked up at Obi-Wan.

"A helpful one." Obi-Wan smiled at the droid, "Unfortunately, the rogue droid responsible for our near-fate escaped and is likely making contact with whomever is trying to have us all killed. We most likely will be seeing another attempted assassination soon."

Anakin’s shoulders fell, and he slouched forward. “Great. Just want I wanted from this mission.”

"All we can do is try to repair the ship and get away from where they know us to be before they send their next assassins." Obi-Wan sighed, "How are you on locating a planet?"

“…We didn’t get very far.” Anakin turned away from Obi-Wan and went to looking at the map of the galaxy again, hiding his flushed cheeks from the other Jedi.

"I see." Obi-Wan moved over and looked past Anakin's shoulders to the projection of the system they had found themselves, studying it. "What do we know about these available planets?"

“Not much. Haven’t been looking at them for very long.” Anakin moved away slightly from Obi-Wan, cursing himself for being flustered at the closeness of the older man.

"I do not recognize any of these planets." Obi-Wan shook his head and pulled back.

"Perhaps we just have to choose one and hope for the best." Bail suggested.

“It’s risky, but we may just have to do it. Hopefully we’ll come across friendly life forms.” Anakin sighed and leaned back into his chair, briefly forgetting that Obi-Wan was closer than he would have liked, but he gave no reaction to move away from the other Jedi.

"I hope that is the case…and they have what we need to make our repairs." Obi-Wan agreed. Taking the co-pilot's seat again.

“Then pick a planet, I guess. Preferably one that looks hospitable.” Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan, waiting for him to pick their landing spot.

"I guess this one is as good as any with our limited information."

The planet Obi-Wan had indicated looked mostly green with a few splotches of blue here and there. It did look like a nice place to land and get help, but Anakin honestly didn’t have a good feeling about landing in such unfamiliar territory.  He sighed.

“That one, it is then.” Anakin steered the ship once more in direction of the planet and told Bail to find a seat and strap in for the landing.

The mouse droid rolled over, hiding under Obi-Wan's chair.

Anakin glanced at the droid as he continued to focus on entering the approaching planet’s atmosphere. “That droid seems to have taken a liking to you.”

Obi-Wan only smiled and leaned over to pat the droid again.

The droid squeaked and nudged Obi-Wan’s foot.

“You gonna name it?” Anakin flipped a switch on the controls and felt the ship lurch as they entered the atmosphere of the unknown planet.

"I was thinking Basil."

“Basil? Well then, Basil, it’s nice to meet you.” Anakin smiled down at the newly named droid. “Maybe you can be of some help to us in the future.”

Eventually they were able to land on the planet safely and without any extra surprises. Anakin was relieved that the three of them were able to get to safety, or at least in some sense. They weren’t fully in safety, but they were safe for a brief moment.

"Well then," Obi-Wan sighed, "obviously we'll have to go searching for a town."

"Who'll do that?" Bail asked.

"All of us. We can't afford to leave you unguarded, and there is only the four of us. We should stay together, but you should wear a cloak, just in case. You'll be less likely to be recognized by anyone who may mean you harm."

“I’ll go take a look around outside,” Anakin said as he got up, being careful not to step on Basil as he headed out of the ship.

"We'll meet you shortly." Obi-Wan said, walking with Bail and Basil to their quarters and pulling out his cloak to hand to the Senator. "Put this on, you'll blend in a little more."

Bail nodded and slipped into the Jedi's simple robe, putting the hood up and following Obi-Wan out of the ship to rejoin Anakin.

* * *

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, we did name the mouse droid after Disney's The Great Mouse Detective. Don't judge us. XD


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin was a little ways away from the ship, looking around with his hand on his lightsaber. There were no threats at the moment, and despite the bright sun shining onto the three, there was still an uneasy feeling in the air. It usually was the same with any other strange planet that was landed on, but Anakin felt especially uneasy because of the possible threat that still loomed about, as well as the conversation he had had with Bail. He was still a little put off by it as he continued to look around.

"Is the area clear?" Obi-Wan asked as they approached.

“So far. I don’t sense anything threatening.” He turned to look at Obi-Wan and Bail. “We might be walking for a while though. I don’t sense any movement of a village around.”

"I don't either." Obi-Wan looked around, "I feel we should follow that river. Towns often will be located close to water." He suggested as he spotted a nearby riverbank through the trees.

Bail walked between the two, Anakin leading the way, and Obi-Wan bringing up the rear with Basil scooting along at his heels. He sighed as his foot sank deep in the mud, "This is far from what I imagined this trip to be like. It seems I should have packed better boots."

“You aren’t the only one thinking that. I didn’t think I would find myself ankles deep in mud and leading our odd little group.” Anakin chuckled. “Two Jedi, a senator, and a mouse droid. I bet we’re quite a sight.”

"Could be worse, we could be knee-deep in mud." Obi-Wan smirked. "Woah, careful you don't slip." He gasped, catching the senator as he lost his footing and nearly slid into the river.

Anakin looked behind him and giggled to himself. “You two look ridiculous trying to walk. Basil is doing better, and he’s a droid!”

"He's also small and light and doesn't sink." Obi-Wan pointed out, "And you are doing no better."

As is to prove Obi-Wan’s point, Anakin tripped when his foot got stuck and sent him falling down into the mud. His arms were covered all the way up to his elbows. “Karking hell…”

Obi-Wan laughed out loud, unable to keep it in as he carefully stepped around Bail to Anakin and held a hand out to help him up, "As graceful as a dancer, I see."

Anakin pulled out one of his hands from the mud with some struggling and grabbed Obi-Wan’s hand. “Hey, the mud caught me off guard.” His whole lower body was now covered in mud, his face splattered with it, and both his arms were dripping mud off of them. At least his lightsaber had somehow managed to stay clean clipped to his belt.

"Uh-hu." Obi-Wan pulled out a handkerchief from the pouch on his belt and wet it in the river before he started cleaning the mud from Anakin's face.

Anakin busied himself with removing his soiled gloves, starting with the one on his organic arm, then moving to the one covering his cybernetic arm. Luckily, no mud got into the intricate parts of his arm. Then he realized that neither Obi-Wan not Bail had probably seen his cybernetic arm before, and he looked up at the both of them nervously.

Obi-Wan had bent over, rinsing off his handkerchief in the river again and wasn't paying much attention. Bail. However did notice. He frowned, as if wondering to himself if it'd be rude to ask about, but ultimately he decided he would ask, anyway. The worst that would happen was that he was told it wasn't any of his business.

"What happened to your arm, Master Skywalker?"

Anakin swallowed before speaking. “Fought a Sith Lord… didn’t end so well.”

"A Sith L—" That had gotten Obi-Wan's attention and he looked up, seeing the impressively designed and crafted arm that replaced the one he'd lost. "When did you fight a Sith Lord?"

“When I was nineteen. Master Qui-Gon and I were chasing him down, and I got ahead of myself and attacked alone. I didn’t last long in the fight.” Anakin shrugged as he looked back at Obi-Wan.

"Still, to face a Sith Lord is no easy feat…"

"Didn't you kill one as a Padawan?" Bail asked, "Darth Maul, I believe?"

Obi-Wan nearly flinched at the memory, "…I…did. But I had the element of…surprise on my side. He had been focused on Master Qui-Gon who he had nearly killed. Had the situation been different I feel the outcome would have been the death of two Jedi rather than one Sith… I do not feel I won a victory that day."

“Both you and Master Qui-Gon lived that day, though. I think you should think of it as a victory, despite the outcomes that came from it…” Anakin swallowed after mentioning his master taking him as his padawan the day Maul had been defeated.

"What I did that day didn't feel like it was the Jedi way." Obi-Wan shook his head in the closest admission he'd come to the fact that he had struck Maul down in anger and hate—struck him back with a power more Sith-like than Jedi. That was the real reason he'd taken Maul by surprise.

He stood up and held the cleaned handkerchief to Anakin so that he could finish cleaning himself up.

Anakin sighed as he took the handkerchief, knowing he shouldn’t have brought up the sensitive subject. He should have told Bail to ask about his arm at a later date. He felt stupid for upsetting Obi-Wan.

But Obi-Wan didn't let go—not at first, his fingers tightening on the damp cloth to hold Anakin's attention a moment longer before he would release it. "But I am glad an arm was the only thing you lost."

“Well… that was the only thing I lost during that fight, yeah.” Anakin flushed a little. “Ran into some other Sith, got sliced up a little.” He tapped the scar that ran over his eye.

Obi paused, looking him in the eye before pulling away suddenly, "Finish cleaning yourself up so we can get going."

He stepped away, walking ahead a bit as he rubbed his jaw, alarmed with the _urge_ he'd been hit with when Anakin had motioned to the red scar that ran from above his brow to his cheekbone. He had wanted to lean forward—to _kiss_ it. Frankly, the urge was too alarming to him to stay close to the younger Jedi.

Anakin raised an eyebrow as he watched Obi-Wan walk away, the smell of flowers having grown stronger as he had just stood there. The younger Jedi shook his head and finished cleaning up, then took his gloves to the water and cleaned them off, tucking them under his belt to let them dry before he put them back on.

Once Anakin was ready again, they started off upstream once more, this time with Obi-Wan in the lead.

"I'm sorry if my question was inappropriate." Bail apologized to Anakin.

“It’s alright, Senator. You were curious, and I can hardly blame you. It’s not every day that you see a Jedi with an artificial arm.” He smiled at Bail.

"No, but my question seems to have been a loaded one for both of you."

“That time with Maul was… difficult for both of us. We don’t have the best history together.”

"I see… All I had heard was that a Sith Lord had been killed by Obi-Wan. No details were ever given."

“No details need to be given. It should all stay in the past.” Anakin’s tone was a little harder than he would have wanted, the slight growl coming back, though not as powerful as it was before when he was yelling at Obi-Wan.

"I assure, you, I'm not pressing you for details." The Senator insisted.

“Good. It’s not something either of us like to remember.” Anakin sighed. “Though I think Obi-Wan is too hard on himself about the situation. Yeah, he acted a little differently, but Jedi or not, we all act different when someone we love is in danger.”

"I thought you weren't allowed to love."

“We’re not allowed to get attached.”

"But attachment is a result of love."

“So we love only to an extent. Friendships, parental figures, relationships of that nature. Dating and marrying someone is getting attached.”

"I would disagree and say that the pain of losing a lover is like losing family and close friends. The pain is the same. Isn't that why most Jedi are taken from their families at such a young age? So they don't remember? So they won't be attached?"

“Every Jedi has their own ideas and interpretations about what attachments mean to them,” Anakin simply said. His eyes were ahead of him, focused on Obi-Wan walking silently in front of the both of them.

"I see." Bail also looked ahead at Obi-Wan, "And you think that he allowed himself to grow attached to Qui-Gon as a parental figure?"

“No, not attached. Obi-Wan loved Master Qui-Gon, still does I Imagine, but yes, as a parental figure. I see our master in the same way. A father I never had. A father neither of us ever had.”

"So then is he like your brother?"

Anakin hesitated before answering. In fact, he let quite a distance be walked before he gave an answer, his voice low enough so only Bail could hear him. “You’re making me doubt that’s what I see Obi-Wan as. Especially with your talk to me earlier in the ship.”

"I apologize, my curiosities got the better of me."

Anakin didn’t respond, just kept his eyes forward as they walked, occasionally looking down at Basil to make sure the little droid was still trekking along with them.

Eventually Obi-Wan slowed to a stop. The bright sun was setting, shedding hues of orange across the sky, and he pointed ahead and across the river, "Smoke. There must be a town or camp."

“Finally,” Anakin sighed. “I hope they have speeders. I would rather not walk that far again.”

"Looks like we'll need to find a place to cross, the river is a bit too deep and fast right here."

“We can just jump. We do have the Force, after all. Just need a good running start.”

"I can't." Senator Organa pointed out.

“I know. I’ll carry you.” Anakin smiled at the senator.

The Senator looked a little nervous about that idea, "Are you sure you can make it with me?"

“Of course. In fact, I should probably project you instead of carry you. That way you can land on your own.”

"If that is the case, I'll go first so I can help catch you and ensure a good landing without you slipping in the mud." Obi-Wan nodded.

The Senator still looked uneasy, but nodded.

“I’ll bring Basil over too when I jump over.” Anakin stepped back from Bail and got in a stance that put him at the ready to project the senator. “Just make sure you have enough speed before I project you.”

Obi-Wan hurried to the other side with Basil in his arms, landing with grace on the muddy banks. He then set the mouse droid down and stepped back, watching as Anakin and Bail got ready for their jump.

“Well okay, I guess I won’t get Basil.” Anakin sighed and watched as Bail took off running towards the bank, and when he got close enough, Anakin called upon the Force and pushed the Senator over the raging river.

"He was already by my feet; I just figured it'd be easier if I took him." Obi-Wan said as he caught the Senator with the Force and helped set him down nicely.

“That mouse droid is going to get stepped on with how close it follows you.” Anakin jogged back away from the bank to get a good running distance, then he launched himself over the river with plenty of room to spare.

"I think he knows when it's best to keep his distance, right, Basil?" Obi-Wan smiled down at it and it made a series of squeaks.

“Whatever. Let’s just get to that town and see who is here. I’m getting to be really hungry.”

"I think we all can agree we are hungry." Bail nodded, trudging out of the mud to the grassy area a few feet away where the trees grew thick again.

“Extremely,” Anakin agreed as he too moved to the grass, stomping his feet to knock off some of the dried mud. “Now we just hope that the locals are friendly.”

Obi-Wan agreed, knocking off as much mud from his boots as he could, "Well, there is only one way to find out."

“I’ll go first, in case they’re hostile or something.” Anakin brushed past Obi-Wan, gently pushing him behind with a hand on his chest as he went forward.

"Well that's fine, but…" Obi-Wan sighed, wondering why Anakin was always in a rush to be first. First off the ship, first into the small town, first running to the cockpit… "Never mind. Senator, please stay close to me."

Anakin led them towards the smoke, and when they finally made it past the clearing of trees, he paused and looked at all the faces that suddenly turned and looked at him. He swallowed, his hand lingering towards his lightsaber. The locals didn’t seem threatening; in fact they were rather impressive. Human in appearance except for the human sized avian tails, powerful feathered wings, and pointed ears. The ones that were standing were taller than Anakin, and those were just the females from what he could tell.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan reached out with his Force signature, soothing him to calm and stay his hand, "I do not sense any threat, just curiosity."

“I know…” He took a step forward, not a threatening one, and cleared his throat. “Hello, can you understand me?”

The planet’s inhabitants all turned their heads to look at one, the chief or mayor, a leader of some sort, step out of a large tent. He was dressed more elaborately than the others, more colors and patterns that were as vibrant as the wildlife on the planet. His tail feathers were the longest out of all the members present at the site.

“Yes, Jedi, we can understand you,” he spoke with an authority that made the hairs on the back of Anakin’s neck stand on end.

“That’s good,” Anakin said with a smile, trying to relax a little. “I am Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight. This is Obi-Wan Kenobi and Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan. We landed our ship here after an attempt to assassinate Senator Organa. Our fuel lines have been cut, and we have no way of getting off of this planet without repairs.”

"We are prepared to pay your people or trade work for what we need for the repairs if you are able to help us." Obi-Wan added.

The chief seemed to regard them for a moment, then he broke into a smile. “Anyone in need of help is welcome on our planet. You won’t have to pay us back either because we love to help.” His wings twitched a little as the group erupted in greetings.

Anakin breathed a sigh of relief as the chief made his way over to the newcomers. Force, was he intimidating looking, but he was very easy to talk to.

“I am Thane, the chief of the Skyla people. We welcome you to our home planet of Unydis.”

“Thank you, Thane, for accepting us here. We were in quite a mess earlier, so it’s a relief to be in a safe place.”

"Our ship is a half-day's walk from here. Would it be possible for us to rest and eat before we return to it?" Obi-Wan asked.

“Of course,” Thane said with a nod. “Come sit down, we have plenty to eat and places for you to sleep.” He gestured to some of the makeshift benches for them to sit at. “I’ll have some food brought over to you, as well as some blankets. It gets quite cold here at night.” His last words being spoken, Thane turned and headed back to the large tent he had emerged from.

"Thank you very much for your kind hospitality." Obi-Wan bowed his head in a show of respect before turning back to his companions.

Anakin went right to set down, groaning a little once his rear his the hard seat. He rubbed his face gently before he look at Obi-Wan and Bail. “We should enjoy this night as much as possible. We might not have a chance to be this relaxed again until the mission is over.”

"I don't think I'll sleep well, regardless." Bail sighed as he took a seat, "Last time I woke up to nearly flying into the center of a star."

“Well, we won’t be in a ship this time.” Anakin looked at the locals around him, watching them socialize move about. “The Skyla are a tall people,” he noted. One specific male he was watching had to have been at least one head and shoulders taller than himself.

"I'm glad they are friendly." Bail nodded before realizing Obi-Wan and the mouse droid were not sitting with them—or anywhere within sight for that matter. "Where did Kenobi go?"

Anakin was instantly on high alert, looking around a little desperately. “I’ll be right back…” He got up and headed back into the trees to search for Obi-Wan.

"H-hey, aren't you supposed to stay close to me?" Bail called out.

“You’ll be fine,” the young Jedi called over his shoulder. “Obi-Wan? Come on, man, this really isn’t the time to be getting back at me for yelling at you.”

But after a bit of searching, it was apparent that the missing Jedi was not simply hiding in the trees. Anakin became a distressed, not being able to smell the sweet scent that had followed Obi-Wan everywhere until now. Now there was nothing but empty forest. He had lost Obi-Wan, and for some reason, it had left him nearly traumatized. Over and over he called out for his fellow Jedi, but he never got a response.

As he passed by a small hut on the outskirts of town near where he, Obi-Wan, and Bail had entered, the sound of giggling suddenly caught his attention. Anakin’s head whipped around towards the giggle. He stayed still, listening for it to ring out again in the trees. It happened again, the clear sound of a young voice laughing in glee making its way to his ears.

“You can come out. I won’t hurt you. Please, I’m a little shaken up, and I would appreciate it if you just showed yourself to me.”

But the sound of giggling only continued, soon followed by a series of electronic squeaks and beeps.

Anakin followed the giggling into the hut cautiously, not knowing if he was being lured into a trap or hallucinating. There, sitting on the floor and holding up a hand-made doll was Obi-Wan, his attention on a youngling who sat next to him with a few more dolls, and one sitting on top of Basil.

Instantly Anakin relaxed and sighed. “There you are. I was worried we lost you.”

Obi-Wan looked up and smiled, "Sorry, Adla here was very insistent that we play dolls. Senator Organa was with you and we have time to relax so I agreed."

“You scared me.” Anakin sat down in front of Obi-Wan. “Please tell someone next time that you’re wandering off to play dolls.”

"Sorry."

"Hey!" The little girl crawled between them and flopped over Obi-Wan's lap, "Play!" It was clear she didn't know much of the common language.

Anakin regarded the little girl, marveling at her tail feathers and wings. "You know you're really pretty," he told the girl.

She looked at him and then held up one of her dolls for him to take. "Play!"

He blinked, then took the doll. "I don't know how to play. Can you show me?"

"Play!" she repeated before speaking her own language and sitting up in Obi-Wan's lap and made her doll dance.

Anakin made a noise that made him sound unsure, and he glanced up at Obi-Wan briefly before he started to make his doll dance too, albeit more awkwardly and unnaturally.

The girl seemed satisfied and continued to babble little phrases as if making the dolls talk.

"First time interacting with a youngling, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, I don't do it on a daily basis, no." Anakin chuckled as he moved his doll less awkwardly.

"I find spending time with younglings to be relaxing." Obi-Wan smiled as he made his doll interact with Adla's, making her giggle the same sound that had lead Anakin to discovering where his missing partner had disappeared to.

"I've always found it more interesting to spend my free time sparring. Younglings don't really hold much interest to me."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Well, I suppose sparring would be calming to some." He agreed.

"Especially for an alpha like me," Anakin said before his mind even had a chance to process what he had just said.

Obi-Wan seemed to halt his playing with the doll as he looked up at Anakin with surprised eyes. Not that he was surprised that Anakin was an Alpha; it seemed to fit, though he never actually tried to search for such a detail about the young Jedi. He had no need to do so. But why would Anakin choose to bring it up?

"Yes, I suppose that is what I meant." He said after a moment.

Anakin's eyes were wide now, his doll having long stopped moving. "I did not mean to say that... I'm sorry, it just slipped out." He swallowed and stood up quickly, moving out of the hut with flushed cheeks.

"Anaki—"

"Play!" Adla demanded, and Obi-Wan sighed, giving in to play with the girl a little longer. He'd have to talk to Anakin later. Something really seemed to be bugging the younger man.

* * *

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Anakin returned to Bail with his face still fairly flushed, and he huffed as he sat down, covering his face with his hands. He had really just admitted he was an alpha in front of Obi-Wan, and he was sure that his partner for the mission didn't want to know that.

Bail looked up and held out a strange but sweet looking fruit from a basket that had been brought to him to share with his companions. "Are you alright, Master Jedi?"

The Jedi took the fruit and took a bite. "No, I don't think I am. I'd like a nice hole to crawl into and never come out of."

"What happened?"

"Oh you know, just told Obi-Wan that I was an alpha while a youngling was around. No big deal."

The Senator blinked at him before laughing, "Oh come on, that really isn't that bad."

Anakin aimed a hard glare at Bail. "It's not that bad, huh? Well how about this. I just told Obi-Wan I was an alpha when Jedi have absolutely no business telling each other that sort of thing. It's like talking about sex in public. You just don't do it!"

"It is a bit odd for you to do such a thing, yes, but I'm sure Obi-Wan already knew you were an alpha. Omegas are quite sensitive in sensing things. Even the ones that are not Force sensitive can sense a Force signature to a degree, though usually only for their type. But I imagine one who is Force sensitive can sense so much more strongly."

Anakin swallowed. "So he is an omega... he felt like one since the day we met for the briefing of this mission." He sighed and shook his head. "My head is spinning with all this stuff. It's times like this that I wish I were a beta so I didn't have worry about controlling myself, because it's getting pretty kriffing hard to do."

"I can only imagine." Bail laughed, "But we betas do have some struggles of our own. Though I can't say how they compare."

"I honestly hate being an alpha sometimes. Especially now with Obi-Wan around. I feel like a youngling who has no idea what is going on or how to fix any of it. I just wait it out and see what happens, and that hurts sometimes."

"That's why I could never do what you and Obi-Wan do…the path of the Jedi is a difficult one and I can't imagine not having my beautiful wife at my side. But I'm sure you'll be fine. This isn't your first mission with him, and I doubt it'd be your last unless you are allowed to request that you are no longer partnered with him due to temptation."

"...Right." Anakin was really regretting lying to Bail about his and Obi-Wan's relationship.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, and that Obi-Wan isn't upset at your little slip of the tongue." Bail reassured.

"I don't know... he looked a little surprised." Anakin sighed and shook his head. "I don't think we should work together again. It's just too much for me to handle."

"What's too much for you to handle?" Obi-Wan asked as he joined them at last. The girl's parents had called for her, freeing him from her insistence of him playing with her. Not that he minded spending time with her.

He sat down next to Bail and took one of the fruits they had been given.

Anakin, this time, paled instead of flushed, fearing Obi-Wan might get upset if he told the truth. "Nothing... you don't need to be worried about it."

"Well, if it has to do with protecting Senator Organa, I think you should share it with me so we can work out a solution and ensure he is kept safe."

"It's not. It's more of a personal thing... I'll tell you later when I can talk to you alone." Anakin took an unnecessarily large bite of his fruit just so he couldn't talk again.

"Alright." Obi-Wan agreed, dropping the subject.

After the three ate their fill, one of the local residents showed them to a small but warm hut. It was obviously a hut used for storage, but bed rolls had been laid out with blankets for the three guests. The senator shrugged out of the cloak he'd borrowed from Obi-Wan to travel in and settled in for the night, unused to such a long day of travel on foot.

Obi-Wan, however, sat cross-legged on the floor next to his bedroll intending to meditate before bed.

Anakin tried to do the same, wanting to calm his restless mind and heart. However, he just ended up staring at Obi-Wan, cheeks flushed and thoughts far from where they should have been.

"…Is there something you want to talk about?" Obi-Wan asked in a low, calm voice, though he didn't open his eyes.

The younger Jedi swallowed and fidgeted with his hands. "I want to know where we stand... after what I told you earlier."

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan finally opened his eyes and gazed at Anakin.

"I mean I want to know why you looked so surprised when I said I was an alpha."

"Because, Anakin, it took me by surprise." Obi-Wan stated bluntly, "I never expected such a topic to come up so bluntly. Yes, I was referring to Alphas right before you did so, but to declare that you are one…well…" Obi-Wan sighed, "The last time someone did such a thing to me it was a mating proposal—of which I of course refused and told them that I was a Jedi and that Jedi do not partake in such things."

"Oh... I didn't know about that. Sorry, I didn't mean to bring that back up." Anakin shifted uncomfortably and sighed. "I mean it just came out before I had time to think about what was happening. And when I realized what I had said I freaked out and ran off."

"I didn't think you were proposing a mating match." Obi-Wan reassured him, "But it did remind me of that time. Though I did wonder why you had said such a thing out loud like that."

Anakin shook his head. "I don't know why exactly I said it. I'm still confused on that myself. But...I just wanted to make sure we're not on bad terms now. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable around me."

"Well, if you haven't noticed, we have stopped fighting, and I'd say that is a huge improvement between us."

“Yes, our fights have diminished…But I don’t want things to be weird.”

"Don't worry about it, Anakin, we are both Jedi and have both made our vows to the Jedi Code. I won't let one awkward case of word vomit cause our partnership to grow more strained than it already is. We're working to make it better, after all."

“I don’t think you understand. For years I’ve followed what the Jedi have said about alphas controlling themselves and obeying the code at all times, even with other alphas, omegas, and betas around. But when we got together to be briefed about this mission, I’ve been feeling my control slipping more and more. It’s getting increasingly harder for me to stop myself from―”

Anakin stopped midsentence and shut his mouth. Why was he still talking about this? He really just needed to shut his mouth and walk away.

"From?"

He hesitated. He didn’t want to say it, but the words fell out no matter how hard he tried to hold back. “From getting to know you not as a Jedi… but as an omega.”

Obi-Wan's eyes widened again, his hand moving to his pouch where his bottle of suppressors was hidden away. "Every Jedi comes under tests, trials more difficult than the ones we take as Padawans. This is one of those trials."

“But Obi-Wan, don’t you feel like the Jedi code is a little ridiculous when it comes to alphas and omegas? I mean, really, we are expected to control ourselves all the time and not be distracted by other people. It’s damn near impossible to do that.”

Obi-Wan didn't even try to hide it, taking out the bottle of pills and shaking one into his palm. "I don't know about Alphas and how they stay in control, but it isn't that impossible for omega Jedi. We are supplied with these suppressants beginning at the age we are expected to hit puberty and signs of preheat start up. They block the biggest changes our bodies will normally go through. We have no _sex drive_ as a result, we do not go into _heat_ as a result. Those temptations we are sheltered from as long as we stay on these pills. It doesn't hinder our senses and we do still struggle with…making attachments to those close to us, but it does suppress even our affect on any Alpha or Beta who would be attracted to us, if we are their _type_. These pills are a required part of our lives in the Jedi Order, and I, for one, am grateful for them."

He then popped the pill into his mouth, his teeth crunching down onto it to make it release just a little faster in hopes of calming the way such a conversation was making his heart throb. Once a day. The pills were to be taken once a day unless the need for a boost in control arrived, and normally, Obi-Wan stuck to the one a day need, but his small bottle was getting low fast in only the few days he'd been working with Anakin. He didn't even remember taking so many. Had he been taking them subconsciously?

Anakin looked at the bottle and swallowed. “Alphas are just told to ignore what we feel. Move on from the feelings and forget about them. We don’t take pills. We just have to control ourselves, and it’s hard to do so all the time.” He looked back at Obi-Wan. “And if those pills are supposed to suppress your effect on alphas, I don’t think they’re working very well.”

"Considering I have never gone into heat, I'd say they work fine. They don't have much an affect on an Omega after they have gone into heat for the first time. What you are sensing from me, that must only be the very little that it is unable to block. If I stopped taking these I guarantee it'll get much harder for you if I am, indeed, your type."

Anakin almost told Obi-Wan to stop taking the pills. Almost.  He managed to stop himself before he said it. “Do your pills block your scent from getting to alphas?”

"…They reduce it but can't block it completely."

“So the scent shouldn’t be very strong, then?”

"Correct. These pills are designed to make it easier on us, and any Alphas or Betas we come into contact with that would find us their type."

“Then I think you should either get stronger pills or forget the pills altogether because your scent is still really strong to me.” He realized what his words had meant, and he had stupidly spoken without thinking again. He slapped his hands over his face and curled up into a ball with a loud groan.

"There are no _stronger_ pills, these are _it_ , and I am _not_ going off them just to prove to you that my scent _is_ being suppressed. If you are having a problem with the way I smell, then that's all on _you_. I'm already doing all _I_ can about this." Obi-Wan snapped, grabbing his cloak and pulling it on before marching out of the hut into the cold night.

“Hey, no! Wait, that’s not what meant at all Obi-Wan!” Anakin scrambled to get up, not bothering to grab his cloak before he followed Obi-Wan outside. “I don’t have any problem with your scent. That’s not it. I don’t have a problem at all with how your smell.” He sighed heavily.

"You basically told me to let myself go into _heat_ , Anakin." Obi-Wan huffed, keeping his voice low so as not to disturb any of the families in the surrounding huts.

“Well, I… I mean…I don’t want you to go into heat. I just… I don’t want you to get hurt.” Anakin seemed to shrink a little. “I don’t want other alphas coming up to you because of your scent and trying to get you to submit to them.”

"It happens sometimes. Luckily having never gone into heat makes it easy for me to turn them away. Easier for them to realize I won't submit to them. My body hasn't completely matured and can't offer them what they want until after my first heat, which I plan to never have. There is no point to even force a suppressed omega. It'd be like forcing a youngling, at least in the way of the inner workings of my body."

Anakin went silent. Did Obi-Wan not understand that he wanted to protect him? But then again, why did Anakin want to protect him in the first place? He knew the code didn’t allow it, so why did he want it? There was something wrong with him. That, or the code was too strict on alpha Jedi. Disappointment washed over the younger man.

"Anakin, look," Obi-Wan sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I appreciate any concern you may have for me, I do. But I'm just as much of a Jedi as you are, and unless something big happens to change my situation as an Omega, I'll be perfectly fine _and_ safe. What I am—what roll I would have had I not become a Jedi…it doesn't matter. That's why we are not taught as much about mating as those who do not walk the Jedi path. We don't need to know more, and…" he sighed and leaned in, pressing his forehead to Anakin's, "You're struggling, but you are strong, I know you are." He whispered before pulling back again.

Anakin allowed himself to close his eyes when their foreheads touched, and when Obi-Wan pulled back, he felt better about their situation. He even stood a little taller and with a more relaxed posture.  Keeping his eyes on Obi-Wan, he swallowed. “I’ll try to control myself better. I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.”

With a small smile, Obi-Wan nodded, "I'm going to go for a walk around the outskirts of town to calm myself down. How uncomfortable I feel from our conversation inside should wear off by then."

“Okay. Be careful…” Anakin took a deep breath and turned back towards the hut, wishing he could collapse and fall asleep instantly. He felt too humiliated to do much else. He all but threw himself onto his bedroll and let out a long sigh. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, and he needed as much rest as possible. He just wasn’t sure he would get any rest at all.

Obi-Wan watched him disappear back into the hut and sighed, "…I am also having a hard time not growing attached to you…" he finally admitted, now that Anakin wouldn't hear him. He then turned, starting out on his slow walk through the cold night air.

* * *

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

The following morning Obi-Wan was, again, the first to awaken, leaving the hut and stepping into the warm, bright morning. He ate the breakfast he was offered and then set to work helping some of the locals gather what would be needed to make repairs on their ship.

Bail had gotten up shortly after Obi-Wan had left the hut, and was doing what he could to help as well, leaving Anakin alone in the hut snoring rather loudly and sprawled out over his bed mat. It was clear he had a rough night trying to get some sleep, and now that morning had come, he was in the deepest sleep he had been in all night. A little bit of drool was running out of his mouth and onto the mat.

When everything was loaded up onto an old and warn speeder, Obi-Wan went to wake Anakin, kneeling beside him and shaking his shoulder, "Anakin."

Unlike the other times that Obi-Wan had woken Anakin, the younger Jedi woke up easily and quickly, blinking his eyes open at the touch. He yawned and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Morning already?”

"It's been morning. You slept in. We have everything loaded and ready to take back to the ship for repairs."

“Ah…” He yawned again and rubbed the back of his neck, grimacing slightly. “Okay, I’ll be ready shortly.”

"Good, I have some breakfast waiting for you on the transport." Obi-Wan said, standing up and walking back out.

Anakin watched Obi-Wan leave and sighed. As he got ready for the day, he tried to forget all that had happened the previous night, and it was hard to forget too. Anakin’s mind kept returning to their foreheads touching, and he found his face flushed right before he was ready to go outside. He shook his head and decided to face whatever came at him, and he walked out of the hut and into the morning light.

Obi-Wan was talking with the Chief of the village, the little girl from the evening before clinging to his side, looking upset that her new friend would be leaving so soon. Senator Organa was by the loaded speeder, waiting for their departure.

Anakin glanced at the girl as he passed by her, and he stopped next to Bail. “Morning, Senator. Sleep well?”

"Eventually." The man nodded.

“Good. I’d have to say you probably slept better than me. I had a rough night.” Anakin swallowed and rested his hands on his hips as he watched the Skyla people move about, watching Thane talk to Obi-Wan with a little more intensity than was needed.

"I know—I…didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I'm a light sleeper." Bail admitted, adverting his gaze.

Anakin glanced at Bail, trying hard not to let his face get any redder than it already was. “I thought we were being quiet enough. I guess we weren’t…”

"Well, not towards the end. I woke up right before Obi-Wan left and you followed. I didn't hear anything after that, but I did hear you tell him to stop taking his suppressors…"

“I…didn’t directly tell him to stop taking them. I was desperate to keep Obi-Wan safe, and I suggested that he take stronger suppressors or he stop taking them so I could… protect him, in a sense.” Anakin swallowed. “He misunderstood it as me unable to control myself and being bothered by his scent, which is not the case at all. I just want him to be safe.”

"Well, he really is the safest he'll be when he is on the suppressors. Take that away and he'll be exposed to a whole world he hasn't experienced and as a Jedi, he wouldn't have a mate to help keep him safe when he is vulnerable."

“…If it came down to him ceasing to take his suppressors, I’d be his mate.” Anakin turned away and looked at all the things packed up to be transported to their ship. “Man, they really packed up a lot while I was sleeping.”

"You realize he'd have to agree to that." Bail said before turning back to the speeder, "and yes, we should have everything needed to make repairs. They are sending a few villagers to help us."

Anakin absently picked at his clothes. “I know he’d have to agree… that’s what I’m worried about.”

"Because he's so dedicated to the Jedi Code?"

“He’s very dedicated. I don’t even think I’d have a chance with him if I even tried to get him to agree.”

Bail nodded, "And I know quite a few have tried. Only once did he sway, but he was still a Padawan, then. Very young and, admittedly, she was a very beautiful beta."

“There hasn’t been any other alphas that have gotten to him, have there?”

"Not that I know of. Obi-Wan and I are old friends, and when we were younger he used to share his secrets with me. That is how I know about his feelings for the Duchess Satine. He had been frightened of how he'd almost thrown his life as a Jedi away for a Beta who didn't share his attraction to such an extent. He needed to talk about it but feared his Master's reaction if he'd gone to him or the other Jedi Masters about it."

“I see...” Anakin sighed and rolled his shoulders with a yawn. “I wonder if the duchess would have any tips on how to make Obi-Wan feel more comfortable around me. After last night… well, he had to go walk around before he came to bed.”

"Well, from what I heard it was a very awkward conversation."

“To a point, yes…”

"Which is why he probably needed some time to himself. It is probably less about you, and more about himself than you realize."

Anakin blinked. “Does he think that I’m trying to make advances on him?” He looked back at Obi-Wan and tilted his head slightly.

"Well, aren't you?"

“I…think I am, unintentionally.”

"If so, then it may be all in your head. You may be projecting your inner thoughts onto him."

“I don’t mean to. I don’t want him to be uncomfortable around me.”

"Why not try to open up and observe him to see if he feels comfortable around you?"

“Maybe I should do that. Do you think it might help?”

"It can't hurt."

Obi-Wan and the Chief began walking over, "Well, if you are ready, then we should get going."

Anakin took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I’m ready.”

Thane smiled at Anakin and nodded, his wings spreading out to an impressive wingspan. “I shall scout from the skies and let you know if there is any danger ahead.”

"Thank you, you and your people have been more than kind." Obi-Wan smiled.

“We are here to help anyone. It’s what we do.” He saluted the two Jed and the Senator before taking off with his powerful wings propelling him into the air.

Anakin watched Thane until he was a small spec in the sky, then he looked back at Obi-Wan. “Let’s get going, and this time not get tripped up in the mud.”

"Well, I don't intend to walk." Obi-Wan said, hopping onto the speeder and having Bail get on behind him. "And if you do, you'll get left behind."

“I don’t plan on walking either.” Anakin smirked and jumped onto the speeder, several of the villagers waiting and ready to take off behind them.

Obi-Wan handed Anakin his fruitful breakfast before taking off, Basil squeaking in surprise as they sped between the trees.

Anakin munched on his breakfast as the wind blew through his hair. It was cool, not quite warm enough to be uncomfortable, and Anakin loved it. He felt refreshed somehow from the little sleep he got and the conversation with Obi-Wan in the night.

The Skyla people followed the speeder through and above the trees. They were absolutely magnificent to watch, and Anakin found himself watching them above him several times.

It was a long trip, but shorter than before, but they arrived back to their ship without incident. They unloaded the speeder and Obi-Wan got off the speeder, looking around. "We should secure the area; make sure no surprises are hiding before we start repairs."

Some of the Skyla got right to securing the area; Anakin moving with them to make sure no threat was around. Thane kept himself near the ship with Obi-Wan and Bail, curious to see what was wrong with the ship and how bad the damages were. Soon, the area was deemed secure, so the repairs could be put into action.

Obi-Wan stood back, watching as Anakin and a few of the Skylas worked on making repairs, Basil rolling around and handling the smaller repairs with ease.

Bail had also been watching, though after a while he decided to strike up a conversation with Obi-Wan. He strolled over to the Jedi and clasped his hands behind his back. “Amazing how willing the Skyla people were to help us,” he said once he was next to Obi-Wan.

"They are a people of peace who believe in karma." Obi-Wan said. After all, he had spoken quite a bit with the chief, "They believe in putting good karma out into the galaxy will increase their good fortune in their villages."

“Interesting. It’s nice that they’re so friendly. I just hope they won’t be too friendly if an enemy comes by.” Bail looked at Thane and smiled lightly. “Their chief seems to be the most friendly and understanding.”

"He leads by example, but if they are attacked, I do not believe they are entirely helpless. They just prefer to show kindness before defending themselves."

“Understandable. You would rather make a good first impression by kindness rather than a bad one by being defensive.”

"Precisely." Obi-Wan nodded and sighed, his gaze drifting over to Anakin.

Bail also let his gaze wonder to Anakin, and he swallowed before talking again. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop last night, but I couldn’t help but overhear you and Master Skywalker talking. Is everything alright between you two?”

"Nothing we can't deal with." Obi-Wan shook his head.

“Are you sure? I don’t want things to get so difficult that it jeopardizes the mission.”

"Have I ever let personal issues jeopardize a mission this important?"

“No, but it seems that Skywalker is having a harder time at that.”

"Do you feel he can't handle protecting you?"

“I feel like he might falter if something were to happen to you.”

"You believe him to have grown an attachment to me?"

“I don’t believe it. I know it.” Bail looked at Obi-Wan with sincerity.

"It…isn't the Jedi way. If he has, it is a serious breach of the Jedi Code and I assure you I did not encourage it. Once we finally reach your first destination I can contact the Jedi Council to see if they could send a replacement Jedi Knight for either Anakin or myself if it will make you feel safer."

“Oh I feel perfectly safe. I don’t need anyone else to protect me. I’m just wondering if you feel safe as well.”

"I don't see why I should feel threatened." Obi-Wan pointed out, "Other than nearly flying into the heart of a star, nothing has happened to make me feel that I am in danger of anything."

“Do you feel comfortable around Skywalker?”

"Yes. We have small disagreements, of course, but he has never done anything to make me feel I can not trust him. Last night merely took me by surprise. I think that maybe this is the first time he has had to deal with his alpha instincts and he doesn't know how yet. If Master Qui-Gon taught him the same as he taught me, it is difficult to understand once it starts happening. Remember the first time I came to be tested as an omega? I was a bit of a mess, myself back then."

“Yes, you were,” Bail chuckled. “But you pulled through, so I suppose Skywalker can overcome his alpha instincts. Or at least I hope he can. He cares a lot for you, you know.”

"He hated me a few days ago.  He lied when he said we were friends and that we work together often. This is our first mission together." Obi-Wan admitted.

Bail blinked, his smile fading. “…You’re serious about that… Obi-Wan, why didn’t you tell me sooner? Why did he feel he needed to lie to me?”

"I suppose he felt it would be a great joke to grate on my nerves. Though he did grow to regret it."

“I’m not sure I feel the same about Skywalker anymore…or you. He lied right to my face, and you never bothered to correct it until now.” Bail shook his head.

"His lie gave your wife comfort, and I felt that was worth the fib."

“I understand trying to ease my wife’s worry for me, but lying to me was not the way to do so. Deceiving an old friend is not something that is a part of the Jedi Code if I understand it correctly.”

Obi-Wan sighed and nodded, "I apologize, Bail, truly."

“I’ll accept your apology fully when Skywalker gives his. And I expect the both of you to do your job correctly from now on. That includes telling the truth all the time. Am I clear, Master Kenobi?”

"Yes, Senator."

Bail nodded and sighed. “I trust you, Obi-Wan, but I don’t want a reason to stop trusting you. You have been a great friend to me so far, and I would rather not have that ruined by one mission.” He put a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

Obi-Wan placed his hand over Bail's, "I truly am sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I should have let you know as soon as we were alone."

Bail took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “We shall have to remember to send the Skyla people our greatest thanks when we are back into safety. They have been a great help to us after we were almost obliterated by that star. Which I thank Skywalker for as well. If not for him we wouldn’t be here right now.”

"Yes, he did save us from a risky escape that would leave us stranded." Obi-Wan agreed, glancing back at Anakin, "He is an impressive pilot."

“Most impressive. I shall make a referral for him to be my pilot whenever I need to go anywhere.”

"You'd be lucky to get him." Obi-Wan laughed, "He is often sent on missions all over the Galaxy. He is the Chosen One, after all, and he is very skilled. It only makes sense that they keep him busy…maybe too busy…"

“I will do my best to request him. I want him flying my ships.” Bail smiled, perhaps a hint of pride in Anakin poking its way through the smile.

"I wish you luck on that, then." Obi-Wan smiled, but deep down he didn't want Bail to use Anakin as such. He didn't know why.

“Thank you. You know, any time he is my pilot, you are more than welcome to come along if you are available.”

"Thank you for the offer. I may take it up as time to visit with an old friend."

After while, Anakin approached the two with sweat running down his face and covered in grease from head to toe. His cloak had been long forgotten on the ground by the ship. "We have all the new parts installed now. Just need to sync them up with the ship and refuel, then we should be good to go."

"Good. After we are on our way again, I think you have earned a nice shower." Obi-Wan teased, "But first, might I have a word, Anakin?"

Anakin blinked, through he had smiled at the joke Obi-Wan had cracked. "Yeah, of course." He glanced at Bail, then back at the Jedi.

Obi-Wan pulled Anakin aside, "…I told the Senator the truth." He admitted after they were away from Bail.

"What?! Obi-Wan, why?! We were doing just fine with him not knowing. Why did you tell him?"

"Because, Anakin, he overheard us last night. He was concerned that maybe we were too attached and it'd jeopardize his safety should something bad happen to one of us." Well, it was mostly true. He sighed and continued, "I told him because that fib you told was only adding to his worries. He understands but…would like you to apologize. I have already done so for not telling him the truth sooner."

Anakin's scowl only seemed to be enhanced buy the grease and sweat he was covered in. "You know, sometimes I think you're trying to make me mad."

"Now why would I want to do that? Come now, an apology will do a lot to help him feel better while we guard him."

"An apology may make him feel better, but will it do any good for us? You and me? Because I think it's you who is causing all of our problems, Obi-Wan."

"And just how do you suspect that?" Obi-Wan scowled.

"You're the one who's always starting things. I leave them as they be, and you just have to complain about every little thing!" Anakin took a step towards Obi-Wan, looking a little taller and more threatening.

One leg shifted back slightly as Obi-looked up at Anakin with wide eyes, "And I suppose letting Senator Organa believe a lie and his assumptions that you have grown an attachment to me would end well for us?"

"Letting him believe that lie was keeping him safe from us. But now that it's known to him that we aren't friends, I don't have to put up this stupid act anymore." His voice got rougher and more commanding.  "I really don't like being on this mission with you. I would rather be back on Coruscant where I didn't have to worry about you ruining the mission. For all I know, you could have been the one to set those coordinates to fly us into the star. And that stupid karking mouse droid you befriended? Probably you're little helper, right? I'm sick of this mission. I'm sick of you, Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan was truly taken aback and this time he freely took a few steps back, a tear betraying him as it rolled down his cheek, "…I thought…we were becoming friends…" He turned away, "Just—just apologize to Bail. I'll be sure to request that the council never partners us again after this." He said as he walked away.

Anakin growled and turned to walk over to Bail. "Sorry about deceiving you... I thought it was in the best interest for the mission, but I can see now that it was a bad move on my part. So I deeply apologize for my actions, and I'll be sure to be truthful from now on, Senator."

The Senator seemed to relax a bit, "Thank you. I appreciate honesty, and I am sorry for anything I may have assumed based on a false truth. It wasn't my place."

"As it wasn't mine to lie to you. We will be leaving shortly. Please make sure you are ready to go." Anakin walked back to the ship without another word or a glance in Obi-Wan's direction.

After the ship was fueled and ready to go, Obi-Wan and Bail both extended their gratitude one last time to the Skyla before getting on the ship.

"Please go tell Anakin that we are ready for takeoff, I'm going to make a few rounds of the corridors just to make sure the rogue Droid didn't have a friend still hiding."

Obi-Wan was sure there was no such threat, but he wasn't going to spend time around Anakin when it could be avoided. He left, Basil scooting off along with him.

Being informed that they were ready to go, Anakin headed to the cockpit of the ship and took his spot in the pilot seat, looking over all the controls for any flaws the ship might have still had. There were none, thankfully, so Anakin waited patiently inside the cockpit, his emotions brooding into a storm as he stared off into space.

 

* * *

 

A few hours into the flight, Obi-Wan cooked up some lunch for the three of them, plating it and then taking them to deliver to the other two. He delivered Bail's to him first in his private quarters before begrudgingly moving to the cockpit. He walked in without a word and rather forcefully placed Anakin's plate down on a section of the control panel that had no buttons or levers. Then he turned to leave.

Anakin sighed as he looked at the food. "Obi-Wan," he spoke gently, hoping to stop the other Jedi from walking away.

Obi-Wan, paused, but did not turn to look at him.

The younger man swallowed and stood up, slowly approaching Obi-Wan. "Please look at me."

"So you can yell again? No thank you." He started walking again, hitting the button to open the door.

"Obi-Wan, please." Anakin reached forward and grabbed Obi-Wan's arm enough to stop him. "Just look at me for one moment."

Obi-Wan continued looking down at his feet for a long moment before finally closing his eyes with a sigh and slowly lifting his head to look up at him.

Anakin's blue eyes looked over him for a bit before he sigh. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. I let the moment get the better of, me earlier when I yelled at you. I really don't hate working with you. In fact I'm learning to love it. What I did to you was wrong, and I realize that I used me being an alpha to overpower you, and that's not what I'm supposed to do as an alpha. I'm truly sorry, and if you can't forgive me for what I did, I'll understand and leave you alone."

"I need space right now." Obi-Wan said bluntly, "In time, we'll see if I can forgive you, but right now…right now we will focus on getting Senator Organa to where he needs to be."

Anakin let his hand fall to his side, and his shoulders fell. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I hope you can forgive me in time..."

Obi-Wan said no more as he left again, leaving Anakin alone once more. He had already gathered his few belongings and moved to the quarters on the other side of the Senator's. Without all the guards and crew members, they really didn't need to double up, and it'd allow then both their own space. He went to his chamber and ate his own lunch before simply laying down. He didn't feel like meditating, but he wasn't feeling up to walking around, either. He was content with just Basil as his only companion.

Basil, being a simple droid, did not know the complex issues that were going on between the two Jedi. Basil only knew that Obi-Wan was not acting like his usual self, and the little droid squeaked and rolled about the chamber with no real reason to the actions.

Obi-Wan rolled onto his side on the very edge of his bunk, looking down at the little droid and letting an arm dangle over the side.

"…I don't understand it either." He sighed.

Basil turned to face Obi-Wan and squeaked inquisitively. It rolled forward until it was within the Jedi's reach. Obi-Wan scooped it up and brought it up into the bunk with him.

"He's so frustrating. One moment he makes me feel like we are forming a friendship that will last…the next he's yelling, snapping, and fighting me…"

More squeaks came from Basil, as if it were agreeing with Obi-Wan. It rolled forward again until it bumped Obi-Wan's hand and he moved it to pat the top of the droid. "I wish things were simpler."

A quieter squeak and a gentle nudge against the hand came from Basil.

Obi-Wan gave a small smile and sighed, closing his eyes, but all he could see was Anakin's angry scowl. Maybe he should com Master Qui-Gon once he was able to do so.

Basil went off on a series of squeaks and beeps, probably lecturing about Anakin and how he should treat Obi-Wan better. However, the squeaks went unable to be translated, and so it was just noise to fill the emptiness of the room.

* * *

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

The three landed at their destination without further incident, and Senator Organa entered his meeting with the other gathered politicians. The first of a couple meetings he had planned around the galaxy. Politics were a rather large bore for Obi-Wan and as there were so many guards posted about, he felt he could slip away unnoticed for a short time.

Running a hand through his hair, Obi-Wan strolled down a path in an outdoor garden, pulling out his com intending to finally contact Qui-Gon. He didn't want to risk it on the ship in case the assassins were trying to locate them through such signals, but now he was on a planet and not a ship.

Before Obi-Wan had the chance to contact his former master, a familiar voice called out his name behind him. "Obi-Wan, I didn't expect you to be here." Qui-Gon's calm voice was welcoming and warm on most occasions, and now was one of those many times.

"Master?" Obi-Wan's eyes widened and he spun around to face his old master. "What are you doing here? I thought you were on Naboo."

"I was. I brought Senator Amidala here for a few meetings. I should have known that Senator Organa was going to be here too." Qui-Gon smiled and folded his arms into his cloak.

"I…was actually about to com you." Obi-Wan admitted.

"Oh? Is everything alright?"

He took a deep breath and shook his head, "It's…Anakin. I just can't deal with him." He admitted, looking down like a Padawan admitting he'd made a shameful mistake.

"Anakin? What's the issue with him? You know he isn't going to be exactly like you just because he was my Padawan, too." The older man pulled his hand out of his cloak and put one on Obi-Wan's shoulder, pulling him closer. "Come, walk with me. Tell me all that's happened."

"We don't get along. He seems to go out of his way some times to anger me and get me fighting with him, but then it stopped and I felt that we were getting over all that and forming a little bit of a friendship and understanding—only to have him turn around again and start yelling at me…" He looked away; his cheeks flushed slightly, "He intimidates me more than anyone I have ever encountered before."

"Anakin can be a little hot headed at times, but you are no different. You two have opposing dynamics that are so strong either you're attracted to each other or you're pushing each other away. I knew you two would have issues, but I put you two together because, whether you believe it or not, you understand each other better than anyone ever could or will. Even I am not capable of completely understanding you two individually. You and Anakin need each other."

"I'm pretty sure I do not need _him._ " Obi-Wan huffed.

Qui-Gon chuckled. "Oh Obi-Wan. I know you don't understand now, but you will in time. I promise you will."

"He's a selfish brute. I don't know how you kept him as your Padawan for so many years." Obi-Wan huffed, crossing his arms.

"For the same reason I kept you as my padawan for just as long. I care deeply for both of you, and I want to see you two succeed as Jedi. So far, you and Anakin have actually done a tremendous job. I'm very proud of the both of you."

"That doesn't mean we should be partnered up…" the younger Jedi sighed, "But if you insist…please tell me why."

Qui-Gon chuckled. "I see you two as becoming great allies. The best team in the galaxy. When hard times come and the galaxy needs a hero, you and Anakin shall be the team called upon first. Your reputation will grow large, and I'll be sitting to the side watching my two Padawans with pride, knowing I did a good job teaching the both of you."

"You speak of this like you have foreseen it or it is the same as the prophesy of the Chosen One."

“You could say that, I suppose. But what I have seen from the both of you is a lot of potential. Over time you both will grow to be close friends, perhaps even more if you allow yourselves to explore your relationship. But that is not something I have a say in. You two have to work it out yourselves.”

Obi-Wan halted his stride, "Master, are you encouraging us to become attached..?"

“Obi-Wan, I’m encouraging you to give Anakin a chance. I know all he’s been doing so far has been yelling at you, but you have to trust him. He knows what’s best, and so do you. You have to work together, and in order to do that, you have to get close. Friends at the very least. If it goes past that, it’s none of my business, and I’ll keep my mouth shut about it.”

"You have always been too flexible with the Jedi Code." He sighed.

“If I wasn’t flexible, I’d be a terrible master.” Qui-Gon chuckled and patted Obi-Wan shoulder. “You and Anakin are something special. You have so much support for you, and you just need time to figure out what it is you have with Anakin.”

"Anakin and I barely know each other."

“That is why I requested that you two go on this mission together. It is a difficult one, yes but this is a test. A trial to see how strong you are and how far you are willing to go to complete the mission. You do not doubt my intentions of putting you two together, do you?”

"I had thought you had wanted him to learn patients from me, and...for me to learn something from him. But now I'm not so sure about your intentions."

“Patience is something he needs to know, but not necessarily enforce in his actions. He can be reckless. But that is who he is. He is that wild youngling we met on Tatooine with such intense passion in his eyes that it almost overflows from his whole being. Anakin is a spectacular young man, both as a Jedi, and as an alpha.”

Obi-Wan's cheeks flushed at that, "Alpha..."

“Surely you knew that already, right Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon smiled.

"Well it is hard not to when he takes advantage that he is over me."

“He does have a little issue with that. He tried to use that against me a couple times, but he soon realized it didn’t work on me. Unfortunately, it’s harder for you because you’re an omega.”

"...Yeah..." Obi-Wan had always hated the fact he was an omega. It made him feel weaker than other Jedi.

Qui-Gon put both of his strong hands onto his former Padawan’s shoulders. “Obi-Wan, you are a very strong Jedi. I know that dealing with Anakin is a bit rough right now, but you can pull through. I believe in you, and I’m here for you whenever you need help.”

Obi-Wan let out a sigh and leaned into his old master with a nod. I may need it during this partnership."

“I will help you as much as I can. I’m always a com away.”

"Thank you, Master."

The older man nodded his head with a smile. “Now, I think Anakin deserves to see me too, wouldn’t you think. Let’s go find him.”

"I haven't an idea where he is. He left after we landed. "

“Let me guess, you two didn’t leave on the best terms, did you?” Qui-Gon folded his arms into his sleeves again and headed off towards where he felt Anakin was.

"No, we didn't..."

“Then it should be fixed. Leaving a conversation on a bad note is never good, especially if you two are to be working together more in the future.”

"We don't know if we are or not. But I told him I needed time and space after his last...display of his alpha side."

“You will be working together again because I demand it. However you won’t have back to back missions with him at first. This mission you’re on now is a test to see how well you two work together in times of crisis.”

"I'm sure the Senator would be thrilled that his protection is all a test to see if your theory works or not."

“Well, it is a test, yes, but first and foremost it’s for his protection. I heard there was an issue with your ship’s autopilot…”

Obi-Wan sighed and nodded, "Somehow the entire crew and guards we were to take with us were just holograms, but nothing seemed wrong to either Anakin or I. Then there was a rogue pit droid that tempered with the ship and set us on a one-way ride into a star, but Anakin managed to get us out of that mess. The droid, however, escaped."

“Truly a disturbing event. Have you gotten any new information on the pit droid yet?”

"None, but now we know for sure that Senator Organa is a target and we can be ready for any further attempts on his life."

“Good. Senator Organa’s life is the number one priority on this mission. I’m glad you and Anakin have at least worked together enough to keep him safe.”

"The mission comes first. I'm not worried about that."

“Just make sure the mission comes first in both yours and Anakin’s minds.” Qui-Gon looked up and took in the beautiful view. “Senators always have such nice places they meet at. As nice as the Jedi temple, wouldn’t you say?”

"Yes, but it is a shame they waste it with hours of politics rather than enjoy such environments."

“Well, they leave us to enjoy the view instead.” The older Jedi chuckled and sighed happily.

They continued to walk on for a while before Obi-Wan spoke again, "Master, is it possible…to become overly sensitive to a particular Force Signature?"

“Overly sensitive? Not that I’m aware of, unless you have stopped taking your pills, or someone is classified as your type.” Qui-Gon glanced at Obi-Wan. “You are still taking your pills, right?”

"Of course I am…maybe even more than usual…I'll need to get some more soon, my usual amount for traveling on missions like this just isn't enough this time…"

“Anakin got to you too much, did he?”

"…If that is indeed why I am taking pills two to three times a day…"

“Goodness, that’s quite a bit more than you’re supposed to take. Does Anakin get affected by your scent even after taking that much of your suppressors?”

Obi-Wan nodded, "I think so…based on how he seems to complain about how I smell like flowers."

“Yes, you always did have a sort of floral scent about you. I would have thought you’d produce something sweeter, like fruit, but somehow flowers seem to suit you. And I hardly think Anakin would be complaining about the scent. He hasn’t spoken ill of it, has he?”

"…He told me my pills don't work and that I shouldn't even bother taking them." Obi-Wan said with a bitter edge to his tone.

“I sense that’s not all he said. Anakin always finds more than one way to fix things. That includes this situation you have with him.”

"He also suggested stronger pills, but as there are none, which I told him as much, I figured it needn't be repeated."

“See, now there was no need for that cold tone to your voice before. Anakin was trying to help you, but I sense you got quite upset at him. Since you are an omega, Anakin’s natural instincts as an alpha is to help you, but you keep pushing him away when he tries to help.”

"With all due respect, Master, he is not _my_ alpha and is not my _mate_. I can take care of myself. I never needed an alpha before, why should that ever change?"

“Needs change over time. No one ever stays the same forever. Your needs as an omega are changing now with Anakin around. I didn’t suspect his presence presenting such a shift in you though… Regardless, your alpha or not, you need him, and he needs you. It’s how all these dynamics work, Obi-Wan. It’s how things stay in balance.”

"I was in balance before. It was easier before—if I let myself rely on an alpha like that I may break the Jedi Code and form an attachment. You know how easy it is for omegas to grow attached. I took an oath to stick to the Code."

“I know you did, and I am very proud of you sticking with the Code for so long. But now as things are changing, I think you need to give a look at changing as well. I can assure you that the Council will not be down your throat about it. I’ll explain the whole situation to them, and I’ll make sure they understand if you slip and form an attachment. It’s really okay if you do slip up, Obi-Wan. No one is perfect.”

"But we can strive to be. Attachment can lead to the Dark side, and I have had quite enough of what the Dark Side has to offer."

“Attachment is not guaranteed to lead to the Dark Side. Obi-Wan, I think after this mission, you and Anakin need some time to assess your situation. You may not like it, but I’ll be there to help you as well. Things need to be settled correctly, or everything may go out of balance. Anakin is the Chosen One, and as such, with him being an alpha, he will need an omega to counter him. Not necessarily as a mate, but as a friend, a guide, if you will. I believe you are the right omega to keep him in balance.”

"But it does! I've seen it— _felt_ it!" Obi-Wan's usually calm and collected voice rose as he admitted his darkest secret, "Back when Darth Maul struck you down—I thought he killed you—you are like my father and I had grown too attached to you. All I could feel in that moment I thought I lost you was anger—hate. And I struck Maul down with it out of cold blood. I scared myself that day…I stepped into the darkness and sampled its power. I strive to never return to it, and for me—attachment is the doorway. No, no I can't be the right omega to help balance the Chosen One. He needs someone more…stable."

“…Obi-Wan, I wouldn’t have paired you up with Anakin if I didn’t know of your struggle.” Qui-Gon gently tipped Obi-Wan’s head up to look at him directly. “Though I never knew of how extreme your struggle was, I had always felt it as I laid there injured. I watched you cut Maul in half out of anger. Your eyes… I saw them change color if only briefly. I have seen the same thing happen with Anakin. And because of that, I decided to pair you two up. You two can help each other out more than you think.”

"I can't…I can't risk that test again, Master."

“You will not be alone, Obi-Wan. I am in perfect health this time, and you have Anakin as well. You will not fall to the Dark Side because of an attachment. I won’t let you.”

"You say that but…if I do…and Anakin is struck down…and you aren't there…" he shook his head.

“If I am not there, Anakin will be, and even if he is struck down, he will do everything he can to protect you. He’s told me as such.”

"When?" Obi-Wan looked at him with wide eyes.

Qui-Gon sighed. “I consulted with him before you two were briefed on your mission. I know that he has yelled at you a few times, but that’s because he feels like he can’t protect you all the time, no matter what he does. Anakin cares about you greatly. He always has. Since the day he met you, he said to me.”

"Funny, he has a strange way of showing it when one of the first things he told me was that he hated me ever since I took the Trials."

“He had expressed some difficult feelings towards you as he was growing up. But I assure you they only lasted for a few years. He doesn’t hate you.”

"Then he should show it rather than yell at me or intimidate me with his alpha presence."

“I should have taught you more of this when you were my padawan, but I had thought nothing of it until Anakin was my padawan. Alphas act extremely dominant around omegas. It’s just in their nature, so any time Anakin behaves that way, you must understand that he’s not doing it to make you submit yourself to him. At least not now. “

"Is there anything else I should know? All you taught me was to keep on my pills and what to expect as side effects until I grew used to them."

“There is… a lot you need to know. But I’m afraid I can’t really teach you anything more unless you are willing to let yourself grow closer to Anakin. Things will…rise up and make you act differently. You may have already experienced some things with Anakin being around. Your heart beating faster whenever you’re around him, feeling safe when he’s around, the list goes on quite a ways.”

"If his being around is supposed to make me feel safe, then he's doing something wrong. Our last fight I was more frightened than anything, and before that I felt normal, if not annoyed."

“I see…you were affected by him though. Just not the reaction I would have hoped… I’ll have to have a talk with him when I see him again.”

"If this meeting lasts as long as Bail thinks it will, you'd have a good chance of seeing him, even if we don't locate him now."

“I still think we should find him now. The sooner the better.”

"It may be difficult. He could be anywhere."

“It might not be as difficult as you think… reach out to him. Call on his Force signature and look for him. You might find you can locate him easily.”

"I have only done that to find you, Master, when I was a youngling."

“Try it again now. For me at least.”

Obi-Wan sighed and strolled over to a large flat rock near the path, sitting on it as if he were meditating, but instead of looking within for inner peace, he stretched out in search of his biggest cause of stress. It was difficult, Anakin wasn't close by, and Obi-Wan had to stretch out further than he could ever remember doing so before. It took a long time, his search, but finally he caught a faint hint of Anakin's loud Force Signature.

He snapped his eyes open, "He's in the market."

Qui-Gon was smiling. “Good job, my old Padawan. Let’s go meet up with him.”

Obi-Wan suppressed a sigh and pushed himself to his feet, "Yes, Master."

Master and former Padawan made their way to the market where Anakin’s Force signature was radiating from. The closer they got, the stronger it became, and it even took Qui-Gon’s breath away by just how strong it was. Anakin and Obi-Wan must have had quite a big disagreement before they landed…

Obi-Wan cringed, "Please tell me it's not just me feeling this…"

“No, no… I feel it too. You two really didn’t leave on good terms.” Qui-Gon sighed and began looking through the crowd for Anakin. It was a little difficult, despite the Jedi Master being taller than most in the market, to find Anakin, but finally he was spotted and Qui-Gon pointed him out.

“He’s over by that fruit stand. You ready to face him again?”

Obi-Wan shook his head, "But I have the feeling that that won't matter and you will insist, regardless." When he was much younger, and Qui-Gon had just taken him as a Padawan, he had been a very shy youngling, and one of the ways Qui-Gon had gotten him to come out of his shell was to insist he did things he otherwise wouldn't.

“It seems you have remembered a few things from your training.” Qui-Gon chuckled and gestured for Obi-Wan to lead the way. “I’ll be right behind you.”

Obi-Wan looked up at him, "You're making me lead?"

“Yes. It’s the only way you’ll approach him without me dragging you.”

Obi-Wan looked away, "I'd rather you drag me."

“You are still so shy at times.” Qui-Gon shook his head and took Obi-Wan’s hand. “Come on, I’ll lead this one time.” He led Obi-Wan through the crowd to the fruit stand where Anakin was standing, looking over possible food for the future of the mission.

Anakin first caught wind of Obi-Wan’s scent before he saw him. His head shot up and he looked around desperately before his sight locked onto both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. A smile broke out on his face and he pushed through people to reach the two. “Master Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan! I’m glad to see you two again.”

“It’s wonderful to see you again as well, Ani,” Qui-Gon said fondly as he let go of Obi-Wan’s hand.

"A-Ani?" Obi-Wan gasped at hearing his Master use such a—cutesie nickname for Anakin. He wouldn't have expected such a thing.

“Ah, my apologies,” Qui-Gon said to Obi-Wan. “I called him Ani all the time when he was a padawan, and even before then back on Tatooine. An old habit of mine.” He shrugged.

Anakin chuckled and shifted his weight onto one leg. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you in person, Master. I hope things have been going well for you since our last conversation.”

“Everything has been going splendidly, thank you. I expect you have been enjoying your mission with Obi-Wan so far?”

“Yes, I have.” Anakin switched his gaze to Obi-Wan and smiled, trying to push in his still relevant apology to the older Jedi.

Obi-Wan had his doubts about it, and he looked down, not knowing how to respond to that.

Anakin swallowed. “Obi-Wan…you know I’m still sorry. I acted rashly, and I shouldn’t have. I really am sorry.”

"…I know." Obi-Wan sighed.

Qui-Gon took a step back from the two, allowing them some space as he glanced around the market with interest.

Without fully thinking once more about what he was doing, Anakin moved forward and pulled Obi-Wan into a hug. He took himself by surprise by the action, but he still did it nonetheless, holding Obi-Wan firmly but cautiously. “I’m so sorry,” he all but whispered.

"Ah!" Ob-Wan let out a gasp of surprise, his face showing plainly his shock at the sudden show of affection accompanied by a soft apology. He couldn't help but melt into it. He didn't even think Anakin could be so gentle and soothing.

A sort of soft rumble seemed to come from Anakin’s chest as they continued to hug, and when he pulled back slightly, the rumble remained, steadily purring as Anakin looked at Obi-Wan with a smile. “I know you probably still don’t forgive me yet, but I wanted to show you along with telling you that I’m still sorry.”

Obi-Wan looked up at him, speechless, and he struggled to find any words at all.

"I prefer this side of you." He finally muttered.

"I'll willingly give it to you, Obi-Wan. You just have to give me permission, and it's all yours."

"I'm…not sure what you mean by that, Anakin."

"This side of me I'll give to you. I want to give it to you. I want you to be safe and happy by my side." Anakin's hands moved up to Obi-Wan's shoulders.

"I still don't…understand." Obi-Wan glanced over at Qui-Gon, as if asking for guidance. He knew his Master wanted them to be friends, but Anakin 'giving' him this more caring side to him seemed so much more than friendship.

Qui-Gon only smiled at Obi-Wan knowingly.

"I know all this is a rather big jump from what we've had before, it I want you to know that I care about you. I want to be your friend... and more if you'll allow it." Anakin shrugged awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

"…But…attachments…" Obi-Wan whispered.

"I don't care about attachments, Obi-Wan. I care about you."

"I…don't think I can let myself grow attached, Master knows this…he knows my fear."

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, if that what you're afraid of. You'll be safe with me." Anakin looked over at Qui-Gon briefly before looking back at Obi-Wan.

"It's not that—" Obi-Wan sighed and pulled back slightly, "Just, can you be patient with me? Until I know what I can let myself do, how attached I can let myself get."

"Of course Obi-Wan. I'll wait however long it takes you to get comfortable. I'll wait forever if I have to."

The statement made the omega's cheeks flush a deep red.

Anakin swallowed. "Are... you okay with that?"

"…Yes…"

The younger Jedi's smile widened. "Great! I promise I'll try to not yell at you again. I just got really frustrated a couple of times and I couldn't control what came out. But I am going to try to not be that way anymore for you."

"Disagreements are fine—just don't go alpha while doing so."

"I will try." Anakin shifted awkwardly for a second before pulling Obi-Wan into another, shorter hug.

This time, Obi-Wan didn't seem so surprised, and he allowed himself to return the embrace.

Once they pulled away from each other, Qui-Gon chuckled and stepped closer. "Looks like you two made up pretty easily, continuing to prove my theory that you two will become great partners in the future."

"We'll see if we'll survive this mission, first." Obi-Wan insisted.

"You've survived almost crashing into a star. I think you can handle anything else that comes your way."

"We survived that with the ship in tact because of Anakin." Obi-Wan stated truthfully, "My plan was just as risky but would have also kept us stranded for much longer than making repairs did."

“But you two did work together to a degree. Hopefully you’ll be better at working together in the future.”

"Hopefully if there is another attempted assassination, the assassin will be more direct so we can have more control over the situation." Obi-Wan sighed. "As I doubt we'll be so lucky as to not have to deal with another attempt."

“Catching that pit droid I’d say is a top priority for you.” Qui-Gon took a deep breath.

“Catching the pit droid will be much easier than stopping us from being flung into a star,” Anakin said as he folded his arms over his chest. “Now, you want to talk about scary? I was pretty sure we wouldn’t make it out of that situation alive.”

"It got away, and they may send something more professional next time. We may not see that droid again." Obi-Wan stated.

“Maybe we could look into the ship’s log records and see if the droid left its number anywhere. It had to have some sort of authorization to mess with the controls enough to set the ship on autopilot.”

"Well, we have at least a few days here; we can look into it and send in our report if we find anything." Obi-Wan thought out loud.

“Let’s go start looking now. The sooner we start, the more time we have looking.” Anakin turned on his heel and began heading back to the ship.

Qui-Gon chuckled. “Always on the move, isn’t he?” He started to follow the younger Jedi.

"Anakin, weren't you in the middle of something, here?" Obi-Wan called after him.

“Nope, I was just looking!” Anakin did a little skip in his step as he turned back to respond, then he turned back forward and took off running.

“Really on the move,” Qui-Gon commented.

"I've never really seen him act like that." Obi-Wan stated.

“He does have his happy moments. I’m glad he’s having a good time.” Qui-Gon chuckled and shook his head

"We should probably follow him before he gets too far ahead."

“Indeed. He’s leaving us behind rather quickly.”

* * *

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Eventually the three made it back to the ship, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan arriving a little after Anakin after the younger had left them behind. “If we find out who the droid is that set our ship’s coordinates into the star, we can figure out who is behind the attempted assassination. Whoever it is needs to be served his dose of justice.” Anakin led the other two to the cockpit inside the ship.

"I'll go over the security holograms again for any clues." Obi-Wan said, moving over to do so. "There may be something there we didn't see last time."

“I’ll check the logs to see if I can find the droid’s number.”

Tiny squeaking filled the cockpit as Basil came rolling in, going directly to Obi-Wan and bumping against his boot gently.

Obi-Wan glanced down at Basil and chuckled, "And where have you been?"

Basil let out a long string of squeaks before rolling around to Obi-Wan’s other side, continuing to squeak.

Qui-Gon tilted his head curiously. “Befriended a droid, have you? That’s something I would expect Anakin to do, not you Obi-Wan.”

"Basil has been incredibly helpful and comforting. I've grown fond of him."

“Basil, huh? An interesting name. Does it correspond with his number?”

“Not at all,” Anakin said distractedly, though with a smile. “His number is MSE-4-J273I.”

Obi-Wan's cheeks flushed, "I named him after a character in a story I heard as a youngling. Not a Jedi story—just a younglings story a traveler had told a few of us as a thank you when he was lost and we gave him directions. The story of a mouse named Basil who was incredibly smart and used his gifts to keep his city a safer place."

“Well hopefully our Basil will be just as smart and willing to help as the one in your story.” Anakin glanced at the mouse droid briefly before going back to looking at the ship’s logs.

"He already has." Obi-Wan smiled at the droid.

“It looks like he’s become quite attached to you,” Qui-Gon said as he knelt down to get a better look at the droid.

The droid backed up between Obi-Wan's feet, regarding the new Jedi. But Obi-Wan seemed very comfortable around this man, so slowly he rolled out again, a little closer to Qui-Gon.

“Hello, little friend,” Qui-Gon said warmly, holding out his hand to Basil. “I won’t harm you. I promise.”

Basil moved forward a little more until he nudged into the Jedi's palm.

“There we go. See, I’m not a threat. It seems I’m befriending you as well. You are quite likeable.”

"He's a little cautious at first, but then once he knows you are friendly, he stops being so shy." Obi-Wan chuckled.

“He’s certainly a cute little droid.” Qui-Gon patted Basil gently.

“I think I found something,” Anakin announced. “It’s a string of numbers, but it doesn’t look like the ID of a Republic droid.”

Obi-Wan carefully stepped around Basil and moved over to Anakin, leaning in as he took a look at what Anakin found, "Only a Republic droid would have any authorization on this ship, so what could this be?"

“I don’t know. If only Republic droids could get on, then maybe it’s a Separatist droid disguised as a Republic one.” Anakin sat back and shook his head. “That doesn’t make much sense to me, though.”

"Nothing about the attempt makes sense." Obi-Wan pointed out. "We sensed nothing wrong, we failed to sense that there was no actual crew aboard before takeoff, and we only had a chance to save ourselves and Senator Organa because the holograms of crew members had stopped working and we decided to go to the cockpit to see if they were gathered there for some reason. After we were out of danger again, we only find a simple pit droid on the security holograms, only to be too late as it activated an escape pod and escaped, leaving us in need of stopping for repairs."

Anakin rubbed his face and groaned. “I have no idea if this number even belongs to the pit droid. It’s just a number, but it’s clearly out of place.”

"It could be a code, one the pit droid downloaded into the ship to override any authorization it would need to take control." Obi-Wan thought out loud. "Perhaps we should send it to the Jedi Council for inspection."

“That might be our only option at the moment.” Anakin stood up and faced Obi-Wan. “I really don’t think we can do much else until we know what this number means.”

"This ship could be compromised. Maybe we should see about using another for the duration of the Senator's travels."

“Maybe we should travel with Senator Amidala and Master Qui-Gon until we know what’s happening.” Anakin turned to Qui-Gon.

“If Senator Organa is being targeted, then you three joining me and Senator Amidala might endanger two senators instead of just one.” Qui-Gon was a little unsure about the suggestion.

Obi-Wan agreed, "There is no need to endanger her life as well. Besides, she likely has her own list of destinations separate from Senator Organa's. They work together in many things, but I believe they are splitting up after this to cover more ground in delivering their proposals."

“Still,” Qui-Gon continued. “Having the two senators travel together might attract our assassin more than with just one.”

"Wait," Obi-Wan looked up at their Master, "Are you actually _considering_ this? To use the two senators as _bait_?"

“Yes, I am. It would get our assassin to us quicker, would it not?”

"And if we fail? The Senete would lose two of their strongest voices."

“There will be three Jedi to protect the senators. I think we can handle it.”

Obi-Wan sighed. He had a bad feeling about such an idea, but he had to admit, to himself, at least, that it would be nice to work alongside his old Master once more.

"We should extend the proposal to Senators Organa and Amadala. They should have a say in such a risky move."

"Of course. We shall announce our plan to them as soon as they have a break from their meetings."

"As long as they know the risks and agree, I am fine with this idea, as well." Obi-Wan gave in.

"Great! We shall let the two know as soon as they get back." Qui-Gon smiled and put his hands on his hips.

"Alright. Let's go back and wait for them. I am sure they should take lunch soon."

The three made their way to the grand doors of the building the meetings were being held. There they waited until a stream of senators came out of the building with light chatter.

Senator Padmé Amadala was the first to appear and spotting her Jedi escort, she moved over to him with her usual gentle smile on her lips. "Ani? It's been awhile since last we met. How have you been?" She asked when she spotted the youngest of the three Jedi.

Anakin smiled wide and moved forward to embrace the senator. “Senator Amidala, it has been quite a while. I’ve been doing quite well, and you?”

"I have been well, especially in my travels. Bail told me of what happened. I would have been terrified."

“I handled it, though. We made it out safe, and made a few friends along the way.” Anakin chuckled. “Though I didn’t expect to be flung into a star on the first day of the mission. Quite an eye opener.”

"It's horrible and cowardly for them to try something like that. But you have always been good with reckless situations, haven't you?" She giggled a little. She pulled back out of the slightly too long embrace and smiled up at him, "You never change."

Obi-Wan coughed into his hand to interrupt the two, "Yes, well, that has passed and now we have plans to situate for the future of such travels."

“Yes, of course,” Anakin said stepping back from Padmé. “We want to propose a plan to you and Senator Organa before we go through with it. We believe it will be the best plan of action.”

"To me as well?" Padmé looked at Anakin, confused, "But I'm not under your protection, this time."

“You may end up being under the protection of three Jedi instead of just one.” Anakin had a look of concern in his eyes as he looked at Padmé.

"No attempt has been made on my life. Why? Have you uncovered something?" her gaze shot over to Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon stepped forward, tucking his arms in his sleeves. “We believe that having you and Senator Organa travel together may bring out our assassin quicker than with just Organa being the target.”

"You mean to use us as bait?"

"Such had been my objection, but the choice is yours to make, along with Senator Organa, of course." Obi-Wan stated.

“Keep in mind this is to keep you and Senator Organa safe. Having three Jedi with you will prove to be more effective than having just one around to protect you.” Anakin moved closer to Padmé and put his hand on her shoulder. “We all want you two safe, and we will do all we can to protect you.”

She seemed to smirk and placed her hand gently on his, "This wouldn't be the first time you used me as bait to draw out an assassin, Ani." She reminded him.

“You seem to be good bait,” he fired back with a smirk.

"Well, you do make me feel safe when I do put myself out there." She smiled back.

Obi-Wan almost glared at the two as he watched their exchange. Just why were they so… _familiar_ with each other?

“And you always come out safe because of me, so you don’t have to be worried about being hurt by being bait once more.” Anakin winked at Padmé, nudging her elbow playfully.

"Well then, shall we find Senator Organa to get his vote on this issue?" Obi-Wan interrupted them so suddenly he spoke over Anakin's last few words.

Anakin blinked and turned to Obi-Wan. “…Yes… of course.” The alpha swallowed and turned to entrance of the building. “Master Qui-Gon, Senator Amidala, would you two mind waiting here while Obi-Wan and I go search for Senator Organa?”

"Uh, sure, I think he stayed behind to go over a few notes before lunch." Padmé blinked at Obi-Wan's sudden interruption. Then it hit her. She hadn't greeted him. "I'm sorry, I have been quite rude, haven't I? I didn't recognize you, Obi-Wan, I haven't seen you in years."

"Since I was a Padawan." Obi-Wan nodded, not telling her that it wasn't her lack of a greeting that had gotten him miffed.

"Yes…the beard is new; I think it looks rather dashing on you." She smiled.

“It does seem to suit him well, doesn’t it?” Anakin added on with a smile. “Come on, then, Obi-Wan. Let’s go find Senator Organa.” The younger Jedi began to walk away from Padmé and Qui-Gon, hoping his flushed cheeks hadn’t been too noticeable.

Obi-Wan was silent as he followed along only a step behind Anakin, at least until they got into the building. "So, you have had missions with Senator Amadala before today?"

“You must remember that I met her on Tatooine. We kept in touch after I started my training to become a Jedi.” Anakin didn’t look at Obi-Wan, only looking straight forward with a blank expression.

"You seem close."

“We’re friends.”

"Close friends?"

“I guess. We’ve never been in a relationship, if that’s what you’re wanting to know.”

Obi-Wan didn't respond, simply continuing to walk.

“…You’re not jealous, are you?”

"What reason would I have to be?" he countered, though he didn't look at Anakin as he pulled ahead of him.

“You’re reaction only gives me more of that vibe, Obi-Wan. You don’t have to feel jealous or threatened by Padmé, you know.” Anakin took larger strides to catch up with Obi-Wan.

"I'm not. It is not my place to comment on such things. I simply found it curious how familiar she was acting with you."

“Right. And that’s why you spoke up suddenly while I was still speaking?”

Obi-Wan's answer was simply speeding up his stride.

Fed up with Obi-Wan’s behavior, Anakin growled and grabbed Obi-Wan by the collar and pulled him off to the side between two pillars where no one could see them. It was a tight space for them to fit in, but no one saw them nonetheless. “Alright, I really don’t want to argue again, but you just keep running away from me like there’s something wrong with me. So I want to know now. The straight truth. Tell me what’s going on.”

Obi-Wan finally met his gaze, "…I don't know."

"You don't know. Okay well is there something I can do to help you know? Because I'm tired of this. I'm tired of me trying to get closer to you and you just running off.  Please, there's something I'm not doing right, and I need to know."

"I don't know! I'm not mad at you; I just…didn't like something she said…"

"So you are jealous then?" Anakin put his hands on Obi-Wan's shoulders and squeezed gently.

"No! …Yes…maybe." Obi-Wan sighed, "I shouldn't be, I know. You aren't mine. We are not mates and I have no right to get jealous…"

"Don't say that. You're an omega, and since being around me, whether you like it or not, you've grown at least a little attached. I can feel it. It's honestly why you keep running away from me. It's because you're scared, and I am a little scared too. It's not something we should be scared of though." Anakin's hands dropped down to Obi-Wan's. "Listen, I know we aren't supposed to have attachments. I know that as Jedi who are not betas, we shouldn't be looking for mates. But I want to give this a chance... give us a chance."

"I…have always hated being an omega, and even so, I never truly struggled with it…just the idea of it as a Jedi… Omegas don't have the natural physical strength alphas and even a lot of betas have. We have to work all the harder to keep up with the others. But since meeting you again…I have struggled so much with things I can't even explain. My emotions are running away with me and I lack the control I once had. You say we shouldn't fear this, but even _this_ ," Obi-Wan gave Anakin's hands a squeeze, "—is against the Jedi Code which I have devoted my life to following as closely as possible."

He closed his eyes and sighed, bringing one of Anakin's hands up to his lips, though still a breath away from touching it as he took in the alpha's sent. "But I understand…you and Master Qui-Gon are both very similar when it comes to the Jedi Code. You see it as being flexible. Suggested guidelines in most aspects rather than rules to live by." He shook his head, "I can't do that so easily. It's not in my nature as a Jedi."

Obi-Wan looked up at Anakin again, "What I said before is true. I need time."

Anakin was silent, his eyes fixed on Obi-Wan's and his breathing struggling to stay steady. Finally he swallowed and took a deep breath. "Obi-Wan..." His hand moved from the older man's to his cheek, cupping it gently. "However long it takes, I'll be waiting. For now..." He leaned forward and kissed Obi-Wan's forehead. "I'll leave you with that."

"And…you really are just friends? With Senator Amadala, I mean. Forgive me, I…assumed you at least used to be potential mates."

Anakin smiled. "Yes, we're just friends."

Obi-Wan nodded and allowed himself to lean into Anakin, if only a little. "We should find Senator Organa." He whispered.

"We should..." Anakin found himself not moving, simply enjoying Obi-Wan's presence.

Obi-Wan lingered a bit longer before finally pulling away, though he took Anakin's hand long enough to pull him out of their hiding spot before he let go.

A sigh escaped from Anakin. "Okay, let's go find the Senator."

* * *

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

It had taken a lot of reassurances from all three Jedi, but Bail Organa did end up agreeing with Anakin and Qui-Gon's plan. They made the choice to use Padmé's ship for their travels. However, their dealings weren't quick and they found themselves spending over a week at their first destination, only to have changed the rest of their plans at the end of it all.

"Dealings with the leaders gathered here have created the need to meet with the Senate back on Coruscant." Padmé spoke to the three Jedi as they walked towards their ship with Bail. "And then if all goes to plan there, we can proceed to Mandalore."

"It must have been quite a meeting if you are in need of speaking with the Senate in person." Obi-Wan observed, "But it shouldn't be a problem."

“We will get you back to Coruscant safe and sound.” Anakin added. “And maybe we’ll stop for a snack on the way.” he joked, chuckling lightly.

“You and Senator Organa will have nothing to worry about, Senator Amidala,” Qui-Gon said with a smile.

"I should hope so. The fact that there are three master Jedi protecting us is the only reason I agreed." Bail stated as they grew closer to the ship, already prepared for immediate takeoff.

However, mere feet away from stepping onto the Naboo starship Obi-Wan felt a prickle of something not right. "GET DOWN!" He shouted, lunging his body at Bail and Padme a split second before a bomb exploded.

Anakin and Qui-Gon hit the ground as soon as they heard Obi-Wan shout. Anakin growled and got up as soon as he deemed it safe for him. "I think our assassin might have found us," he shouted over the chaos around the blast site.

"You think?!" Padmé gasped from under Obi-Wan.

The Jedi groaned as he pushed himself up off the Senators. "We need to get you to cover." He helped Padmé up, then Bail, keep low."

"Looks like we'll be taking a different ship back to Coruscant," Qui-Gon joked dryly.

Anakin ignited his lightsaber and held it out in front of him defensively. "I'm going to look around and see if I can find our assassin."

"Good luck with that." Obi-Wan shouted back as he hurried the Senators towards safety.

Anakin took a deep breath and  focused on the Force, trying to find where the assassin was hiding, if they were anywhere near. “Well, Master, it looks like your plan to use the senators as bait worked.”

"A little too well." Qui-Gon agreed.

“Do you sense him anywhere? I’m not getting anything yet…”

“Alright. You check down here. I’m going up to get a better look around.” Anakin made his way up the large building by way of ledges and balconies, using the Force to project himself  upwards until he reached the top of the building.

Anakin looked around from his perch on top of the building. Most of what he saw were people scattered about, some freaking out about the blast, others trying to help calm the growing crowd. The Jedi sighed and crouched down from where he was standing on the edge of the building. Nothing. Not even a hint of any emotion other than fear that radiated from nearly every living thing in the area. He reached out to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan through the Force, wondering if they had any better luck finding anything.

Qui-Gon was investigating the blast site for clues, knowing the criminal responsible wouldn’t have stuck around that close, and that Anakin had the better chance at finding him. But he wanted to find evidence before it burned up completely in the flames.

Obi-Wan had gotten the Senators into a safer area, but was still on alert. There was a chance that the criminal could still be around and aware that the bomb had failed to prove fatal. His lightsaber was drawn and ready to be activated if needed.

Anakin sighed and looked back towards the ship, poking around in the Force. He felt nothing at all. No hints. Nothing. Somehow their assassin had escaped unnoticed yet again. He groaned loudly and jumped back down to the ground, not bothering to use the ledges like before and favoring instead to jump right off and catch himself right before he hit the ground. He landed on his feet with a soft tap of his boots on stone.

Just as the Jedi felt it was safe to relax, Anakin felt a serge of adrenalin from Obi-Wan's Force Signature.

Anakin was on high alert instantly, and he barely had time to relax before he was rushing off to find Obi-Wan. His mind instantly went to the worst that could happen, and he would have been lying if he wasn’t slightly panicking.

He found Obi-Wan cornered, the Senators behind him as he defended their lives against a sniper by deflecting bolts from a sniper's blaster hidden above. A few guards were down, and Padmé stretched out, taking the blaster from one that had fallen close to them.  She then straightened up.

"And what do you plan to do with that?" Bail asked her.

"You ask that as if I never used a blaster before." She smirked, unafraid as she took aim to the area the shots were coming from and returning them in kind.

Anakin rushed in and deflected a few blaster bolts from the hidden sniper, standing protectively in front of the two senators and beside Obi-Wan. “Are you three alright? How long have you been shot at?”

"Not long, but I can't go up after them, it'd leave the Senators wide open. I can't take that risk. Could you go up to try and locate the sniper?"

“You got it.” With a grunt, Anakin jumped up with the aid of the Force and landed on one of the many ledges around. He deflected a few bolts, but it was considerably less than when he was back on the ground. So higher he jumped up until he was high enough to see the direction in which the blaster bolts were coming from. He smirked.

“Get ready for a surprise,” he whispered, then hid his Force signature behind a wall to keep himself concealed. He jumped across to the adjacent building and grabbed onto a ledge as silently as possible. Then, taking a breath, he jumped and ran up the wall to the top ledge of the roof, his hand just barely grabbing a hold of it. He slipped a little, which sent a small bit of shock through him. The shock soon passed, and he swung his leg up to put him onto the roof.

As Anakin silently moved his way around the roof, peering around stacks of crates, his eyes finally located the sniper set low. A Droid. One not designed to do any such work as a sniper. No, the droid was a pit droid, modified outwardly as well as it's reprogramming. Along thin blaster rifle replacing one arm.

“You’re kidding me,” Anakin whispered. He stared at the droid for a long time, then decided to move once more, crouching and moving slowly towards the droid until he was almost right behind it.

One of Padme's shots nearly hit its mark, and the droid backed up, choosing to try moving to the side, but its foot tapped into Anakins and it spun around, looking up at Anakin. "A Jedi?" It took aim up at Anakin, the bolt from his blaster skimming Anakin's left shoulder.

Anakin cried out, wincing painfully before his lightsaber was ignited and brought straight through the pit droid’s middle. He didn’t even look at the droid as he squeezed his eyes shut and groaned, grabbing the spot where the blaster bolt had hit him.

"Ani!" Qui-Gon had showed up on the roof just as Anakin was hit with the blaster shot, and he ran over to his former Padawan. His own lightsaber cutting the already sparking droid's legs off, and his gun arm—just to be sure—before he attached it to his belt and pulled Anakin into his arms. "Let me see."

“It doesn’t hurt much,” Anakin lied. He sucked in a breath through his teeth and clenched his hands.

"I had been your Master for how long, Anakin?" Qui-Gon asked firmly, "Let me see it."

Anakin hesitated, but he let his hand fall from his arm to show it to his master. “It’s just burned a little.” He knew very well it was bleeding, not just burned.

"Uh-hu…" the Master sarcastically agreed as he inspected the wound, "I will gather this droid up, I want you to go down to Obi-Wan and the others and go with them to get you patched up by a medical droid. I'll meet you there shortly."

“Yes, Master.” Anakin groaned painfully as he jumped down from the roof. He had some difficulty catching himself, and he stumbled a little once he was back on the ground.

"Anakin—are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked immediately. He'd herd Anakin's cry, and felt his pain, but he hadn't dared to leave the Senators. But as Anakin leaped back to ground level, he hurried over, his eyes widening as he spotted the blood.

"I'm fine, I just need to be patched up. It's nothing big." He put his hand back over the wound and smiled at Obi-Wan. "Good news is we took care of that pit droid. Master is gathering up the pieces before he comes back down."

"Wait, the sniper was a pit droid?"

"Yep. I'm assuming the pit droid that was on our ship."

Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head, "I'll ask questions later. For now lets get you help and the Senators  to a more secure location until we make a new plan to get out of here."

“Senators first. They’re more important.” Anakin brushed past Obi-Wan and put a hand on Padmé’s shoulder to lead her away to a safer location.

Padmé, however, narrowed her eyes at him, still holding the blaster, "Bail and I are fine, you are not, and we will continue to be fine as long as we stay with you and Master Kenobi. We all go together to get you fixed up."

“Padmé, please…” Anakin’s eyes were pleading just to let him get her to a safe place. “I’ll get patched up as soon as you’re safe.”

"And who was it that kept you safe that time we got randomly stranded on Kamino and you got badly injured? The med bay is as safe as any we are going there. Don't make me escort you by blaster-point." She smirked, tapping him with her blaster.

He grimaced but nodded and sighed in defeat. “Alright… but if we get attacked again I’m blaming you.”

"We all have survived worse." She gave him a gentle push. "You lead the way, Kenobi will cover us from behind so don't worry so much."

Grabbing his arm again, Anakin didn’t argue anymore, and he led the small group to the medical bay to have him looked at. His pain wasn’t as strong as it had been the moment he had been shot, but it still stung with his clothes rubbing against the wound, despite having his hand over the wound. “You know, you’re really stubborn sometimes,” he said to Padmé when they finally reached the medical bay.

"All the time." She corrected, "As a Senator, I can't afford to be soft."

“And you really are never soft,” Anakin teased. “You’re too hard on me.”

"Someone has to be." She chuckled as they entered the Med Bay and she stood back with Bail and Obi-Wan as one of the medical droids instructed him to remove his tunics so they could see to the wound.

“I am not soft,” Anakin protested as he began painfully removing his tunics. He was left in just his trousers and boots, his cybernetic arm in its glove and several scars spotting his torso and arms, some of them quite large.

"I never said you were."

The droid had Anakin sit still on a table as it began to work on his shoulder.

Obi-Wan watched in silence, his gaze lingering too long on Anakin's torso, taking in every scar marring his tan skin. It wasn't until a second medical droid approached the group and took a look at Obi-Wan's badly singed tunic.

"You may also require treatment." It said, gaining the Jedi's attention.

Obi-Wan blinked, "I don't think so. I think it is just my tunic that is ruined."

"Perhaps you should humor the droid. It is possible you suffered burns when you used your body to shield Padmé and I." Bail suggested.

Obi-Wan sighed and nodded, "Very well." He followed the droid to the table next to Anakin's and removed his own tunic. An angry, blistering red colored the pale skin of his back and right side, even dipping down beneath the waistline of his slacks.

Anakin glanced over at Obi-Wan and held in a gasp. “Jeez, Obi-Wan. You didn’t let yourself get hit did you? Because that’s what it looks like.”

"I was more focused on keeping the Senators safe from harm. Why? Is it bad?"

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan like he was ignorant. “Your side and back look terrible.”

"Oh, I don't feel it."

"You will." The droid said as it began treatment.

Bail sighed and shook his head, "Obi-Wan has always been the kind of Jedi to put self-sacrifice first in such situations. I remember hearing Master Qui-Gon lecture him about it quite a few times when he was younger."

“You’re lucky Master Qui-Gon is busy at the moment,” Anakin said with a sigh. “You need to be more careful though. Of course I’m one to talk, but I don’t want you ending up looking like me, Obi-Wan.” He raised his cybernetic arm as a gesture.

"I'm better at using my head first now that I'm older and more experienced, Anakin, but it's hard to do so with so little warning. We're lucky the Senators were unharmed."

"Well, other than being tackled to the ground." Padmé chuckled.

"Sorry, Milady, I had little other choice."

“You still need to be more careful. I don’t know how I would have felt if something worse would have happened to you.” Anakin was looking directly at Obi-Wan, his eyebrows together in concern.

Obi-Wan turned his head away to hide his flushing cheeks from the senators, and he was grateful when he was instructed to lay down on his front so that the med droid could work at an easier angle. It allowed him to better hide his blush.

Soon Anakin’s shoulder was patched up and hurting considerably less. His attention was directed completely to Obi-Wan, and he watched the medical droid work with great concern. His concern surprised him a little, but he was sure that it was due to his alpha instincts growing stronger the more he was around the older Jedi. He just hoped that his instincts didn’t get too overwhelming for both him and for Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan had begun to feel the pain, and he flinched and groaned every once in a while from the burns and what the droid had to do to help them heal. It took a while, but finally, he was done and a simple, soft tunic was provided to him to wear. He was also informed to be careful around heat and to get cooler showers for the next few days until the pain and redness faded.

Anakin stood beside him worriedly, and when Obi-Wan was finally done with the treatment, the younger man stepped closer and leaned against the table. “Do you feel any pain now?” he asked dryly.

Obi-Wan grimaced, "I think you know I do." He said as he stiffly slipped off the table and onto his feet.

“I do…” Anakin held back his hand from reaching out and touching Obi-Wan’s arm in a gentle gesture. He wanted to badly though. “Besides the pain, do you feel alright?”

"Yes, aside from the pain, I feel fine." Obi-Wan reassured him.

“Good.” Anakin allowed himself to smile a little at the older Jedi, admittedly relieved that Obi-Wan was fine aside from his pain.

"And, your shoulder?" Obi-Wan asked.

“It’s fine. The droid patched it up good.” Anakin tapped his bandages gently.

"Good. Now then, what should we do from here? And where is Master Qui-Gon?"

“He did say he was going to gather up the parts of the droid, but that was all he said. Maybe he took it somewhere to be analyzed.” Anakin shrugged. “Should we go find him?”

"Yes, but cautiously. I think the danger has passed, but we can't be quite sure." Obi-Wan nodded, turning to the Senators, "Unless you two would rather wait in one place?"

“The medical bay really isn’t somewhere we need to be right now,” Bail said. “We aren’t hurt, so we can go look for Master Qui-Gon.”

"I agree." Padmé agreed.

"Alright, then we'll search for him."

Anakin nodded and grabbed one of the same tunics that Obi-Wan was wearing and threw it on, grabbing his lightsaber and his belt, clipping the lightsaber to the belt. “Hopefully the threat is gone for now. And hopefully Master Qui-Gon hasn’t wandered too far.”

"I doubt he has." Obi-Wan said as he fixed his own belt, though looser than normal due to his tender skin. "I'm sure we can reach out and find him quickly though the Force."

The younger Jedi closed his eyes and took a deep breath, searching for Qui-Gon. “He’s back in the market. Might be getting information or getting supplies.”

"That's a risky area to take the Senators…" Obi-Wan pointed out.

“I know…” Anakin sighed and folded his arms over his chest. “Only one of us should go find Master and bring him back. All four of us can’t go, and I would rather not leave the senators alone or send one of them out.”

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "Would you like to go or stay?"

“I’ll go. You’re too hurt to go in case there’s another attack.” There was a brief feeling that ran through Anakin, making him want to kiss Obi-Wan’s forehead, but with both senators there, he wasn’t about to give into the feeling.

"Wouldn't they attack us rather than a Jedi?" Bail asked. "We are the targets, after all."

“I did get shot at, remember? Yeah, it was a droid, but still. You three just stay here and be safe. I’ll be back with Master Qui-Gon as soon as I can.” Anakin sighed and turned to leave the medical bay.

They all nodded and took a seat along a bench near the doors. Obi-Wan closed his eyes in order to concentrate on sensing if any threat happened to get too close.

 

* * *

 

Slowly but surely, Anakin made his way to the market. He kept his guard up as he walked, keeping his gaze towards the sky mostly, his hand resting on his lightsaber constantly. Pushing past the crowd of people made it harder for him to focus, especially when he was trying to keep himself safe as well as the others around him, and also find his master in the mess of people.

Qui-Gon had just left a small shop, the droid's memory bank tucked under his arm as he thanked the shop keeper before turning to go. He spotted Anakin quickly, and he maneuvered the crowed with ease to reach his side, "I told you I would meet back up with you, former Padawan of mine."

“Well, you were gone for a while, so I came looking.” Anakin fell into step beside his master as they headed back to the medical bay.

"As long as you got your shoulder looked at, and judging by the tunic, I assume you did."

“Yeah, I did. It’s patched up good now. Obi-Wan wasn’t so lucky though. His back and side got burned pretty badly, but he swore he didn’t feel it until after it was treated.” Anakin sighed.

"I should have known." Qui-Gon shook his head, "He puts the safety of others first every time without thinking of his own. It's one of his strengths—and weaknesses."

“I don’t like it when he does that. He got really hurt by doing that, and I’m kind of upset about it.” Anakin shook his head and looked up at Qui-Gon. “Has he always done that?”

"Yes. A few times he's even used himself as bait against my wishes as his Master. It will be something you'll have to keep in mind when you work with him."

“With me as his partner, I hope he won’t do it as often at least. He doesn’t have to sacrifice his own safety for the safety of others all the time.”

"I doubt he'll ever stop, but it is one of the things I think you can help him with, as there are things I hope he can help you with. You two are a good balance for each other once you have learned to work together as flawlessly as you both can work with me."

“I don’t doubt your judgment of putting us together, Master, but… why? Yeah, we may be a good balance for each other, but we’re like polar opposites. Surely you know we have had our times where we really disagreed.”

"I didn't expect you to hit it off right away. I expect you to learn each other over time. You will be good allies, and eventually form a lasting friendship. That, I'm sure of."

“…You’re aware that I’m an alpha and he’s an omega, right?”

"Of course. I did practically raise him from a very young age, and you were still young as well when I took you as my Padawan. I witnessed you both hit your age of puberty."

“Yeah… so are you sure things will stop at just a friendship? I mean, we both need to make sure it stays that way because of the Code, but… I’m already having trouble.” Anakin flushed and looked at the ground.

"As I have told Obi-Wan, it is not my place should you two take things further than friendship. I will not blame you if you did both choose to. You know I have had my issues with some of the Code, as I know you do. Obi-Wan, however, blindly follows it and doesn't question it. I'm proud of him for his loyalty to his oath, but I do wish he'd think for himself. He would do well to question it before choosing if he should follow it to the letter, or if he should be a little flexible in areas of the code." Qui-Gon folded his arms, hiding his hands in his sleeves as they walked, "I can not say if he will ever accept you or anyone else as more than a friend, but if he does and you two do grow closer…I would advice to be careful with who finds out. The Order can be unforgiving on such things."

“We’d be safe with you knowing our relationship, right? I don’t know if I’d trust anyone else with knowing. Maybe Padmé. Senator Organa I’m a little leery about still.”

"Why would I turn my beloved Padawans in to a harsh judgment that I have always felt wasn't right?"

“I don’t know, I just…” Anakin sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Obi-Wan and I have… discussed a little about our relationship a couple times. He’s said he needs time, and I’ll respect it until my dying breath, but I just feel a little confused about everything.”

"You do know that you can still talk to me about anything, right Anakin? My council is always yours when you need it."

“I know, Master. But I do wonder why I always feel so protective of Obi-Wan. Like, we’ve been on this mission for a very short amount of time, and I feel like every little thing that happens to him might… I don’t know, break him or something. Is that my alpha coming out, or am I just weird?”

"No, it's normal." Qui-Gon sighed, "It is actually quite rare for a Force sensitive being to be an omega. The vast majority are Alphas and Betas. It is one of the reasons omega Jedi are provided with suppressors. Without them, they will have moments of extreme vulnerability. Not many omegas take on dangerous lifestyles because of that reason, and suppressors are hard to get for the average omega. Those who are Jedi are lucky in that aspect.  They get it at the very start, fully suppressing their nature and blocking their first heat from happening. For an Omega who has had that first heat, the suppressors can no longer block any further monthly heats, and can only suppress things between heats, but not during. It is his suppressors that allow Obi-Wan to be the Jedi he is without fear of suddenly going into heat in the middle of a mission, or having to take his name off the active duty roster once every month, therefore limiting himself to smaller missions."

He regarded Anakin with a comforting smile, "It is in an Alpha's nature to protect their mate, and you strongly see Obi-Wan as a potential mate. That brings out your urge to protect him as he takes part in dangerous missions that very few omegas ever come close to taking on." He placed a hand on Anakin's uninjured shoulder, "It's alright to want to protect him, but don't hold him back in attempt to protect him. He'll not forgive you for treating him like an unequal."

 Anakin looked at Qui-Gon with wide eyes. “But, we can’t be mates. It’s against the Code! Not that suddenly I want to follow the Code word for word, but if we become mates we might be expelled from the Jedi Order. I don’t want that for either of us.” He groaned and rubbed his face. “Why the hell is this so kriffing hard? Why do I have to be an alpha?”

"I was speaking of your instinct level; you have the power to control your urges, as does he. I never said that you two would become mates."

“You said I strongly see Obi-Wan as a potential mate.”

"Yes, but it's a primal sense, not a conscious one. You both are sensing it. The fact that you both have come to me regarding the same thing is proof enough to me. You have control, Anakin, this primal urge is not necessarily what is in your heart. Listen to your heart and trust your feelings there. You'll never go wrong that way."

“I…don’t know what my heart is saying. I want to say that I do want to be with Obi-Wan, but that’s probably just because I want to protect him.” He hesitated and chewed on his lip a little. “I actually kissed him on the forehead the first day of the meetings…”

"Give yourself time. Your heart may not know what it wants yet."

“Sounds like I need time as much as Obi-Wan does.” Anakin chuckled dryly, looking off in the distance to avoid eye contact with anyone.

"Time is good. Take advantage of it."

“I will, Master…”

"Good. Now, let's get back to the others and find our way back to Coruscant."

In time the two made their way back to the medical bay, and Anakin’s mood lightened as soon as he saw the two senators and Obi-Wan safe. Just as he had left them. All he wanted now was a good cleaning in a refresher and a long nap. But he would have to wait, as did the others.

However within an hour Qui-Gon had found them another ship, and they soon found their way safely on their way and able to relax and get cleaned up, the Jedi each taking turns making rounds of the ship.

Anakin soon found his place in the pilot seat like normal. It was where he felt at home, where he knew he could do good no matter what happened. Feeling refreshed and ready to go, his idea of taking a nap was forgotten as he urged the ship into hyperspace, heading for Coruscant.

* * *

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Towards the end of the flight, Obi-Wan joined Anakin in the cockpit of the ship, silently moving over to sit next to him, though not because a co-pilot was needed. He didn't say anything, he didn’t need to. He simply found Anakin's presence comforting, which was a far cry better than when they left Coruscant bickering the whole way.

Anakin sighed and glanced over at the other Jedi, smiling. He, too, found the other's presence to be comforting, and so he sat in silence, listening to his own as well as Obi-Wan's breathing.

"...How long do you think this meeting will take the Senators?" Obi-Wan finally asked.

"Depends on how well they'll agree. A couple days I'm guessing." Anakin shrugged.

When we get back, I'll need to make a trip back to the Jedi Temple. Do you need me to pick up anything from your quarters while I'm there? We did both lose the robes we were wearing and the ones that had been on the ship when the bombing happened."

"I can grab my own things. You don't have to worry about it." Anakin smiled at Obi-Wan.

"Something in your private chamber you don't want me to see, Skywalker?" Obi-Wan teased, "But I feel that you and Master Qui-Gon should stay in the Senate, in light of the recent assassination attempts. We got the droid, but who reprogrammed that droid? They are still out there and dangerous."

"I have nothing to hide, Kenobi," Anakin chuckled. "But if you feel I should stay in the senate with Master Qui-Gon, I will do so, and you can get some new tunics for me to wear."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I will do so." He promised.

 

* * *

 

Once they landed on Coruscant, Anakin and Qui-Gon headed off to the senate with Padmé and Bail, intending on backing up the two with facts about the assassination attempts. Anakin did not particularly enjoy the long meetings the senate always had, but he supposed that he could deal with them just this once.

Obi-Wan, as promised, had separated, going to the Jedi Temple where first he met with the Council, making their report on the mission so far and handing over the pit droid's memory chip for further analysis. From there, he made his way to the Medical Bay where he requested a refill on his suppressors, asking for a slightly larger bottle of them as the amount he was taking each day was greater than usual. His request took quite some time to process, so while he waited, he went to his, Anakin's, and Qui-Gon's quarters in turn to gather a few fresh tunics. He changed into a fresh one right away, and then left to wait for his refill.

However, much to Basil's disappointment, the little droid had not been taken along with the Jedi, and he scooted along by Anakin's ankles, his little digital squeaks and beeps almost pouting as they entered the Senate.

Anakin looked down at Basil and chuckled. "You hate these meetings as much as I do, buddy?" He crouched and pet the top of the droid.

The droid gave a little beeping sound and nudged into his touch.

"Yeah, they're not the most fun." He sighed. "Why aren't you with Obi-Wan, though? I would have thought you'd gone with him..."

The droid let off a series of squeaks.

"Obi-Wan was going to appear before the Council to hand over the droid memory banks for inspection." Qui-Gon stated, "You already know from experience that the Jedi Council are none too fond of droids attending any sort of meeting, so he asked Basil to follow us."

"Droids aren't looked highly upon unfortunately." Anakin pat Basil again before standing up. "It's a shame. Some can be really intelligent and nice to talk to."

"Like your R2?" Qui-Gon smirked, knowing just how fond Anakin was of the droid.

The young Jedi smiled. "Yes, like R2."

"What a surprise," a voice caught their attention as an older man, finely dressed approached with a guard at his side, "I had been told you were on a longer mission, Anakin, I didn't expect to see you back in Coruscant just yet."

"Chancellor Palpatine," Anakin addressed the man once he turned to see who the voice belonged to. "I am still on a mission, we just made a stop here on Coruscant because of some incidents."

"Nothing too serious, I'd hope." The man smiled before greeting the other three and then turning back to Anakin, "Well, if you find some free time while here, I do hope you would visit me for a little chat and some tea. It has been quite some time since we last caught up."

"I guess now wouldn't be too much of a big deal. I'm just sitting here listening to senators talk for too long." Anakin turned to Bail and Padmé. "No offense to you two."

Padmé rolled her eyes, "You may find it dull, but we play a very important part in trying to end this war."

"I know. Politics just isn't for me." Anakin shrugged and turned back to the chancellor. "Shall we go then? I don't know how long exactly we'll be here before we head off again."

"Of course, dear boy." The man smiled and put an arm around him to lead him away to his luxurious office.

Anakin took a seat in front of Palpatine’s desk and let out a long sigh, relaxing in the chair and closing his eyes. “You have no idea how good it feels to sit down and relax for a little bit.”

"From adventures, no, but I have an idea of how nice it is to relax." The man smiled, taking a seat next to him.

"After the beginning of this mission, I’m glad I can just sit and not worry about anything…for the most part.” Anakin let his head fall onto the back of the chair softly.

"That stressful?"

Anakin opened his eyes and sighed. “We had two assassination attempts.”

"How unfortunate. And how have you been doing personally?"

“Personally? Well… for the most part okay. There have been some… interesting parts of the mission so far, but nothing too big… maybe”

"Forgive me for my boldness, but...have you found a mate? You seem to present yourself differently; more dominant." The question seemed to hit from nowhere.

“Uh…n-no, Sir. I haven’t. It’s against the Jedi Code for me to have a mate, anyways.”

"So they say, but how many Jedi can you honestly say have never strayed?"

“Well… a few.” Anakin sat up properly in his seat. “It can be hard to follow the code sometimes, yes, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t intend on doing whatever I feel like doing.”

"Well, like I said, you seem more dominant."

“I mean, I was put on the mission with an omega, so some of my alpha instincts have come out whether I liked it or not.” Anakin shrugged. “It hasn’t effected how I perform, so I’m not too concerned.”

"Now I may be an old alpha, but I am pretty sure that your old master is a beta..."

“Yes, Master Qui-Gon is a beta.” Anakin nodded.

"And the two Senators are both betas, so...who else are you working with on this mission? It seems odd that three Jedi would be on one simple escort mission."

“Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was Master’s Padawan previous to me. He and I were originally assigned to Senator Organa and Master Qui-Gon to Senator Amidala.”

"Well, here's to hoping this Omega doesn't woo your Alpha heart into breaking a few Jedi codes, hmm?"

“I’ve been controlling myself, and he’s been taking his suppressors, so I don’t think I’ll have a problem.”

"Oh, yes, I forgot that the Jedi are one of the few groups that provide such a rare drug to their omega members. Well, you certainly don't have a problem, I'm sure."

“No, I don’t.” Anakin sighed and rubbed his face. “At least, I don’t think I do,” he mumbled.

The chancellor raised and eyebrow at that, "Are you attracted to this Obi-Wan? Despite his suppressors?"

Anakin hid his face. “Unfortunately.”

"I see, well, at least he won't be going into heat around you. I'm sure you'll do well in resisting."

“So long as he keeps taking his suppressors and he somehow manages to make his scent not as strong around me, yeah, I’ll be fine.”

The chancellor laughed and shook his head, "Oh, if only they could control their scent."

“I’ve been around other omegas before, but never has their scent been as strong as Obi-Wan’s. I’m worried about it affecting me too much. I’m getting protective of him.”

"They haven't been your type, this one obviously is. But if you are not his type then that should help you a great deal in learning to ignore his scent."

“I’ve been trying hard to ignore it, but nothing is working… I think he is my type.” The Jedi swallowed and rested his arms on the arms of the chair.

"Have you tried talking to him about it?"

“Yes. We’ve come to the agreement that we need to wait and give things time. If it all works out between us, then we might let us become mates…” Anakin looked at Palpatine with worry in his eyes. “I can trust you, right? You’ll keep our relationship a secret if it happens, won’t you?”

"Of course, my dear boy." Palpatine leaned forward and placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder, "I have grown very fond of you, Anakin, as if you were my own son. I do not agree with some of what the Jedi teaches their members. In fact, had you asked me my advice, I would have encouraged you to kiss this omega of yours to see where it goes."

Anakin chuckled lightly. "Well... I did kiss him on the forehead the other day. He didn't react badly too it."

"The mouth, dear boy." The man chuckled, "The forehead can be quite platonic, after all."

"I know, but I don't think either of us are quite ready for that yet. We're at least waiting until this mission is over to figure things out."

"It's simply what I would do. Of course, I lost my chance when I was young and found a potential mate—a beta—who shared my feelings. I didn't let her know how much I truly loved her, and she disappeared from my life."

"Well, at this point I don't know if I necessarily love him yet. Yes he's attractive, but that's all there is right now."

"What is it that the great Jedi Masters say? _Search your feelings_ or something like that. I have heard those trained to use the Force can search it for such truths within themselves, yes?"

"I suppose so. But we're also told to let our emotions go into the Force." Anakin shrugged.

"So maybe you need to find the balance between those two things." Palpatine suggested.

"That would be nearly impossible, though. Finding the middle of searching your feelings and letting them go would be a very difficult task. I don't even know how I would go about doing that."

"Maybe it's a thing that only the masters can achieve, then."

"Then I can't do it. I am only a knight. I haven't earned the rank of master yet."

"I have no doubt that you will. You are a very strong Jedi, but have much more to learn."

"I'm not a very strong Jedi. Obi-Wan is stronger than me in some areas, and he's an omega."

"Oh, but you are. You have done very impressive things, even for a Jedi. I have no doubt that you will be one of the greats they talk about for generations to come."

"Oh, now you're just flattering me. Just because I'm the Chosen One doesn't man that I'm going to be as great as Master Yoda or Master Windu."

"I am not looking at that prophecy the Jedi believe you to be destined to fulfill." Palpatine stood up and moved across the grand office, "As a younger man I had once wished to become a Jedi Knight, myself. However, for obvious reasons I was unable to do so, so I began to learn of old stories. Old Jedi Masters, like Master Yoda, yes, but even older. And also of some of the great Sith Lords—quite by accident, of course, but in the past the Jedi and the Sith were so close, their stories often merged, usually through battles. Your progress so far, Anakin, remind me of the starts of those great stories."

"With all due respect, Chancellor, I don't think I deserve to be thought of so highly. I have yet to prove I'm greater than other Jedi." Anakin sighed and rubbed his face. "I appreciate the belief in me, it I just don't think it's appropriate right now."

"It is simply what I believe to be true of you, I'm sorry I don't have the training your fellow Jedi do against praise. Ah, looks like our tea is finally here."

Anakin covered his mouth with his hand in thought. He really appreciated the praise he got from the chancellor, but he had hardly done anything yet as a knight. He was just barely starting off. He certainly didn't deserve the amount of praise he was getting from the chancellor just yet.

The Chancellor took the tea trey and carried it over, setting it down on his desk and pouring two cups before handing Anakin one of them, "Well then, how about a change of subject?"

 

* * *

 

"Thank you." Obi-Wan smiled at the droid who finally brought him his refill, and he tucked it away in his pouch next to the nearly empty one. Glad that the long wait was over, he picked up the pack he'd placed the extra tunics in and threw it over his shoulder to head back towards the Senate to rejoin the others.

Along his way back to the senate, an old friend ran into him, a friendly smile among all the chaos of the mission.

"Obi-Wan," Luminara greeted warmly. "I thought you weren't going to be back here for a while. Get a break from the mission or something?"

Obi-Wan smiled at her and nodded, "Well, in a way. The Senator's plans changed and he found himself needing to return to the Senate before moving on, so I'm taking advantage of it and picked up a few things and updated the Council on the mission. How was your first mission with your Padawan? Did she do well?"

"She did excellent. I couldn't have asked for a better Padawan." Luminara glowed as she spoke of Barriss.

"That's good to hear. I had worried that she wasn't ready, but then again, I have not had a Padawan to train, yet."

“You should sign up to pick one. A Padawan will change your perspective on a lot of things. They’re like your own child, only they listen to you all the time instead of only some of the time.” Luminara laughed lightly.

"All the more reason why I shouldn't. You know I'd likely grow too attached." Obi-Wan shook his head, "It's in my nature."

“Unfortunately, yes.” Luminara sighed. “But I think you should try to take one sometime. You might find it to be good for you.”

"And that's the problem. It would be good for me, but not my vow to the Jedi Order. And the Order also knows this. That's why they don't usually give omegas a Padawan. I'm content simply teaching a group of younglings not yet ready to become Padawans when I have the free time to do so between missions."

“Maybe if you had a shared Padawan? I’m not sure if the Council will allow that, but it might be worth a shot.”

"They have never done such a thing."

“They might be open to it. You’ll have to suggest it.” Luminara smiled. “And since you’d be the first to volunteer for it, you can choose who you’d have a Padawan with, and the Council will see how well it works out.”

"I'd have to think it over. There are just so many risks."

“Take your time, but do think about it. I really think you should take a Padawan at some point.” Luminara put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it a little. “How are you doing in terms of your mission so far?”

"Well, a modified pit droid has already tried to shoot the Senator, blow him up, and fly all three of us into the center of a star, so it could be going better." Obi-Wan sighed, all too aware of the painful stretch of his burnt skin under his tunic.

“Oh wow… a lot of action in just a short amount of time. The senator is fine, right?”

"Yes, and Anakin finally took out the droid. Now we just have to worry about whomever had programmed it."

“I hope you find that person soon. It seems like they’re causing you a lot of trouble.”

"Indeed, but we are lucky that Anakin is so good in high-stress situations. He's the reason our ship survived the star."

“Oh yes, I heard he's good at that. It sounds like it was a very stressful time. I’m thankful Skywalker was able to save you.”

Obi-Wan's cheeks heated, "Well, I did have my own plan—it just didn't save the ship. Or wouldn't have had we needed to use my plan."

“Lucky you had him.” Luminara winked at Obi-Wan.

He raised an eyebrow at her, wondering if she somehow _knew_ his inner struggle as to what he should do with Anakin.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that! You’re an omega, he’s an alpha, maybe there’s something you two can work out on this mission. And don’t argue with me. You act differently now that you’ve been with him. I can sense it.”

"You too?" Obi-Wan slumped his shoulders, "I'm beginning to think everyone just wants me to leave the Order and run away with the Chosen One or something."

“Stars, Obi-Wan, I’m not telling you to run away with Skywalker. I’m just saying that he could be good for you. You need to open yourself to the possibility of making new friends who are alphas. They’re not scary, and so long as you have you suppressors, you’ll be just fine around them.”

"Easy for you to say, you're a beta. You aren't quite as sensitive to alphas." Obi-Wan sighed, "Apparently, I'm Anakin's _type_."

“Come on, I'm sure it’s not that bad, Skywalker’s type or not. And your suppressors should still work, even if you are his type, right? Why would they not, unless you stopped taking them?”

"If anything, I'm taking them more." Obi-Wan sighed, patting his pouch on his belt where he kept them safe and on hand.

“Ah, so he’s making it hard to focus on the mission?”

"No, the mission is in good hands, I assure you. If anything, the mission is a good _distraction_ from Anakin."

“He makes it hard to focus in general, then?”

"That's not what I'm saying." He sighed and looked around before pulling her aside into a small, empty room. "I want to hold his hands, some times. I want to kiss him—to grow attached. I want to break my vows to follow the Jedi Code, and I have to keep myself focused on other things to prevent getting closer to him."

Luminara’s eyes widened. “You want him to be your mate?”

"No, I won't go off my suppressors at all for going that far but…I can't deny that the idea of more than just friends is…what I am fighting myself over."

“Obi-Wan… well, I want to tell you to follow what your heart says, but feelings are hardly worth anything in the Order.”

"…What would you do?" he asked her, looking down at his fiddling fingers.

“Well…To be honest, I would act upon my feelings. Go against the Code if I had to, but keep it sort of a secret. Don’t let the Council know what’s going on.”

Obi-Wan gave a small nod, taking her advice to heart. She was, after all, his oldest and closest friend. He trusted her.

Luminara sighed. “Obi-Wan, please just do whatever you feel is right—in your heart, not your head. You feel with your head too often. Feel with your heart and decode what to do about this situation.”

"I'm just afraid that my heart will lead me down the wrong paths." He sighed.

“Your heart should never lead you down the wrong path. Your head might, but your heart never will.”

"I wish that were true, Luminara, I really do."

“Believe it, and it will be true. Use your heart, not your head like you’re doing now. You have it in your brain that you can’t be closer to Skywalker because of the Code. It’s like you’re a droid or something, and I know you are not a droid. Or is there something you’re not telling me?” She tapped his forehead lightly.

"It'd be easier if I were a droid, sometimes…" he sighed and leaned back against the wall—which he regretted and straightened back up with a groan.

Luminara rolled her eyes. “Whatever, lover boy. You need to realize you at least need Skywalker around you most of the time. You act weird when you’re not around him.” She chuckled.

"And how is that when I basically just met him over a week ago?"

“He’s an alpha, Obi-Wan! You’re an omega! You’re going to be affected by him, and you already are being affected! Why can’t you get that into your head?”

He looked at her, confused, "I really don't see how knowing one alpha for a week would change me so much that my oldest friend starts saying I act oddly without this alpha."

Luminara groaned. “The Council doesn’t allow this stuff to be taught, and it frustrates me. Alphas and omegas naturally attract. It’s just natural, and it happens all the time, no matter how long the two have been around each other. A week or a month, you are going to be attracted to Skywalker for the rest of your days, so either you do something about it or I’ll do something for you.”

"Do something about it for me? Like what? Luminara, it isn't like the first time as Younglings that we were told to practice with wooden swards and I was afraid we'd hurt ourselves so I refused to do it until you threw one into my hands before attacking me with yours to trick me into giving it a try."

“Obi-Wan, you should know that I will grab your ear and drag you all through the temple until I find Skywalker, and I will push you towards him and will not let either of you escape until you get it in your head that it’s okay to be attracted to him and that you have feelings for him. That, or until you two kiss. I can work with either.”

Obi-Wan sputtered, "Luminara, that is so— _undignified_! Besides, he isn't here, he's with the Senator."

“Then we’ll hop in a speeder and go to the senate building. I’m not going to let this go.” She put her hands on her hips.

He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Why do I talk to you again?"

“Because you’re my best friend and you’re stuck with me.” Luminara giggled.

"You're a bad influence, that's what you are. Why in the Galaxy did they give you a Padawan to influence?" Obi-Wan teased.

“Because I know how to take care of myself when I have a personal issue come up. And I’m likeable.”

"And I'm not?"

“Only when you have a clue about what’s going on.” She smirked.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, "Well, at least I'm not naturally attracted to you. You'd be an impossible alpha to deal with." He nudged her shoulder as he walked by and stepped back out of the room.

“I would not! I’d be a great alpha, and I’d know how to take care of you, because you are a mess.” She shoved him playfully.

"I am not, and I can take care of myself, oh wise and all-knowing alpha Luminara." He joked back.

“You hardly know anything about being an omega, oh blind and unaware Obi-Wan. I’m here to teach you, so be a good little boy and listen!”

"I know what I need to. Take my suppressors and move on." Literally, that was what he had been taught when he reached puberty.

“And that’s all you know about being an omega. You have a lot to learn still, especially if you’re going to be with Skywalker anymore.”

"It's all I ever needed to know."

“It won’t do you much good now. You need to buckle down and learn all there is to know about being an omega. You’re going to end up between a wall and Skywalker one of these days, and you’ll have no idea what to do without freaking out.”

Obi-Wan sighed, "And how am I to learn more? Certainly not from a Jedi."

“Maybe your senator friend can help you.”

"Bail? No, he's a beta and married to a beta. I'd think I'd have to learn from another omega…right?"

“Perhaps. Do you know another omega? One who isn’t a Jedi?”

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Betas are the most common, so most of those I meet are betas."

 “Then we’ll have to find you an omega…I bet Bail might know someone. Another senator perhaps.”

"I'll…ask him." Obi-Wan sighed. She was right; of course. He did need to know more. Maybe the alpha that was Anakin wouldn't have taken him by such surprise had been more educated about his nature. He was beginning to question the Order's insistence against such knowledge for its members.

"Good boy!" She pat the top of his head with a smile.

"I'm not your Padawan, you know." He smirked at her choice of praise.

"Sorry, just getting in some practice," she fired back.

He chuckled, "Go practice on Barriss, I need to return to the Senate."

"If you say so, lover boy." Luminara winked again before walking off to find her Padawan. "Don't get too distracted by Skywalker!"

"As if I would let myself." He flushed, turning to go catch a transport across to the Senate.

* * *

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Bail and Padmé were nearly done with their meetings, both of them being as exhausted and tired of talking as Anakin was at the start of the meetings. They were both quite ready to leave and head to their next destination, as was Qui-Gon. The Jedi Master had long since tuned out the monotone voices of the senators in favor of picking off small parts of debris still left on his tunics from the explosion.

By his ankles, Basil suddenly popped up onto his back wheels, spinning his front wheels excitedly as the curtain parted and Obi-Wan quietly slipped into the booth beside Qui-Gon and taking a seat, reaching down to greet the droid with a fond pat. He then set the pack of tunics on the floor by his feet and sighed. "They almost done?" he whispered to his master.

"I believe so," Qui-Gon whispered back. "Though each time I think they're done, they go off on another tangent and make the meeting go longer."

"Ah, of course…as always." Obi-Wan suppressed his groan. He never liked sitting in on politics. But then again, who really did?

"I do feel better about this time. A few more points to discuss and they should be done. You didn't happen to see Anakin on your way back, did you?"

"No, I'm actually surprised he isn't with you, actually."

"Chancellor Palpatine took him away to talk with him. He's been gone for most of the meeting."

"The Chancellor? Why would he wish to have a meeting with Anakin?"

"The two are quite close. They have been for several years now. It's a little peculiar really."

"Close? How?" Obi-Wan shifted in his seat to look at Qui-Gon more directly.

"Friends. The chancellor knew of his background and wanted to get to know him better. They've been having private sessions together for a while." Qui-Gon shrugged. "They seem to be good for each other. The chancellor is an alpha like Anakin. There are things they learn together that I could never teach Anakin."

"Somehow, I don't think it is alpha education they talk about." Obi-Wan commented, thinking back to how just as clueless Anakin was about being an alpha as he was being an omega.

"He's learned a little. He's been talking about some things recently that I never taught him."

"…Maybe he'll ask to learn more now…" Obi-Wan muttered, more to himself, his thoughts of finding another omega to learn from still fresh in his mind. It would be good for them both to be more educated.

"Oh?" The older man smiled at his former padawan. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, if he and I are going to continue working together, wouldn't it be best if we were more educated on our natures so that we know what to expect and know how to control it? It'd be good for him to have such a mentor."

"Yes, I suppose learning to control yourselves could be good for future missions, if you want that."

Obi-Wan nodded, "It'll heighten our chances to not mess up the missions, I think. Being ignorant of our natures caused us both a lot of troubles at first. It is making me question the Order's choice to keep us all in the dark about our different natures."

"The Order has its own way of doing things, and not always is it the right way. A little bit of freedom from the Order is nice."

Obi-Wan fell silent then, taking a moment to think over his old Master's words and what he has come to feel is true. They matched up.

"You have never been one to follow the code, not completely…"

"I know, which is why I'm saying it's nice to not follow the Code completely. Dare to be bold, explore the possibilities of living a life outside of the code."

"Some would say you are a bad influence." Obi-Wan chuckled, "How did they ever let you take on, not only one, but _two_ Padawans to corrupt with your ways of not following the code?"

"Oh, I've had more than just two. But you two are the more successful ones, I might say. I must have done something right if the three of us are still in the Order." Qui-Gon chuckled as Anakin emerged behind them.

"Did I miss anything?" Anakin crouched between the seats Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were sitting in, smiling.

"Probably." Obi-Wan looked back at Anakin, "How was your meeting with the Chancellor?"

“It was good. We caught up on each other’s activities and whatnot for most of our time together. I would have liked to have stayed longer, but I told him that I should be getting back here. I didn’t know how much longer this meeting would last.” He sighed and fell back onto his bottom, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Hopefully not long." Obi-Wan said, looking over at the two Senators pleading their case for whatever issue they had been discussing.

“This is why I hate politics. Small issues always take too long to work out.”

"You both just got here; you got to skip out on most of the meeting." Qui-Gon pointed out to them both with a chuckle.

“Still pretty boring to sit in for only a little bit.” Anakin sighed and fell back on the floor, his legs spread out and arms above his head in a very relaxed pose. If he closed his eyes, maybe he would fall asleep.

"Anakin, that's improper!" Obi-Wan gasped at him, "Use a chair."

“No thanks, I’m quite comfortable down here.”

"I'll step on you and not care if you don't get up."

“I don’t care.”

Obi-Wan huffed, "Are you trying to start a fight again like when we first got assigned to work together?"

“Nope. I’m just laying here.” Anakin smirked up at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan sighed, "Fine, I'm going back to the ship to wait." He pushed himself up and grabbed the sack of tunics before stepping over Anakin, despite his earlier words. Basil, however, rolled right over Anakin in order to follow Obi-Wan.

Anakin grunted at Basil rolling over him, but he sighed and shook his head afterwards. “He’s so hotheaded sometimes. I don’t know if that’s normal for omegas or not.”

"No, it's just how he is. He has always been quite proper. Even as a youngling he was never very childish." Qui-Gon stated simply.

“Well he needs to learn to chill sometimes.” Anakin sat up and pulled himself to his feet. “I better go make sure he isn’t mad at me, so we don’t leave Coruscant on an argument.”

Qui-Gon chuckled, "Try not to scare him off into being upset with you by using your alpha tone. He is more sensitive to it than I am."

“My alpha tone?” The younger looked at Qui-Gon with a questioning look.

"Mhm. Don't use it."

“What is it? Do I, like, not scream at him? Or what?”

"No, it's when you try to forcefully dominate someone, challenging their authority. I am unaffected by it so you never succeeded with me, but it would be different with Obi-Wan. You do tend to use that tone when you get into arguments."

“Oh… that…” Anakin swallowed. “I have used it on him before. That argument didn’t end so well, really.”

"Oh, so you already know it's a good thing to keep in check. Good."

“I don’t think I realized I had used it until after the argument. I still feel bad about it.” Anakin sighed. “Anyways, we’ll be in the ship. See you in a bit hopefully.”

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan had gotten back to the ship and had gone into Qui-Gon and Anakin's small rooms to quickly drop off their tunics on their bunks before stepping into his and putting his away and stripping off the one he wore. He then stepped into his refresher and twisted to look at his burnt back in the looking glass. It had become irritated again and he sighed, grabbing the salve he'd been given to apply to the burns to relieve pain and help the healing process.

Anakin had boarded the ship and found his tunics on his bunk, and then he heard Obi-Wan sigh. Sighing himself, he headed towards the sound, and he knocked on the door before entering the other’s room. “Obi-Wan? You in here?”

Obi-Wan's head appeared in the doorway to the small refresher and blinked at Anakin, "Is the meeting already over?"

“No… I just came to check on you. I didn’t know if you were mad at me or not, so…”

"Oh." Obi-Wan pulled back into the refresher, going back to the difficult task of applying the cream to his back.

Anakin stepped into the room an approached the refresher. “…Do you need help with that?”

"No, but…it would be nice." Obi-Wan sighed. "I can reach it all, but it hurts to do so because of the stretching my skin does."

“Here, let me have that.” Anakin carefully took the bottle of salve and put some in his hand, then he turned Obi-Wan so his back was facing him and began rubbing it into Obi-Wan’s back slowly. “You know, you shouldn’t have to do this all by yourself. I can help you.”

"Well, I was all by myself before you showed up." Obi-Wan pointed out, hanging his head so that the back of his neck was exposed better for Anakin.

"You should have asked me to help. I wouldn't have said no." Anakin moved his hands down to Obi-Wan's lower back.

"Again, you were at the Senate, not here, as far as I knew." Obi-Wan said before letting off a soft groan as Anakin's organic hand slid over the small of his back. It felt nice.

"I would have left. I don't like those meetings at all." Hands moved back up to Obi-Wan's shoulders and neck.

"I didn't come here to do this, just decided to reapply after I got here."

"Did you come here to get away from me?"

"Would that upset you?"

Anakin's hands paused. "...I don't know."

"Then maybe it's good that I don't quite know why I left."

Anakin sighed, and his hands resumed, lightly massaging Obi-Wan's shoulders. "You know, I can't tell sometimes if you like me or hate me. I would really like to know, but when you don't even know, I'm not sure I can blame you for anything."

"Trust me," Obi-Wan laughed, "It would be easier if I hated you."

“Oh good, so you don’t hate me entirely.” Anakin chuckled and took in a deep breath of Obi-Wan’s scent.

"…I can feel your breath on my neck, Anakin…"

Anakin stepped back a little. “Sorry… your scent was strong again.”

"It isn't being blocked by layers of clothes." Obi-Wan turned around, looking up at Anakin.

"I know..." The younger blinked, his posture relaxed and his Force signature calming. "I like it," he said quietly.

Obi-Wan lingered there, looking up into Anakin's gentle blue gaze in a comfortable silence until he caught himself leaning in closer and he stopped himself, turning to walk out of the refresher and pick up his tunics to get dressed again, "Sorry, I should make it a little easier on you."

“You’re not making anything hard for me, Obi-Wan.” Anakin followed the older man closely. “What you were doing… I was okay with it.”

"My smell makes it hard for you to concentrate on anything else…it seems to bring us…closer." Obi-Wan muttered, tightening his belt.

“Like I said, I was okay with it.” Anakin gently grabbed Obi-Wan’s arm. “A moment like this… it’s okay. We’re alone; we’re not doing anything important right now.”

"But it would do us well to not let ourselves slip into the habit…"

“One time won’t make us slip into a habit, Obi-Wan.”

"How can you be so sure of that? Moments like that are nice; they would be easy to fall into if we aren't careful."

“Then we’ll just have to be careful…"

"Which is why I'm trying to hide my scent as much as I can." Obi-Wan sighed, "I also picked up more suppressors so that I won't run out."

Anakin fell silent, his eyes taking in Obi-Wan with an almost brand new perspective. He took in every single small freckle that covered Obi-Wan’s exposed skin, he took in the way the light shined off of auburn hair, the way he just seemed to look so perfect. Obi-Wan was perfection. Anakin had no doubt in his mind about it.

“Please…when you’re around me, don’t try to hide your scent.”

"But Anakin…that could be flirting with disaster…"

“I don’t care. I’m willing to take the risk, Obi-Wan.” Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan by the shoulders gently and pulled him closer. “If it leads to disaster, then so be it.”

Obi-Wan parted his lips to disagree, but his words caught in his throat as his hand reached up to brush his fingers over Anakin's lips, and his words transformed into a sigh.

Anakin took a deep breath and held it in, leaning into Obi-Wan’s touch. He let out his breath slowly and closed his eyes. “Obi-Wan… you trust me, right?”

"Perhaps too much." Came a breathily response mere seconds before Anakin felt a pair of lips upon his own.

Anakin’s eyes opened briefly to look at Obi-Wan, then he was drowning in the kiss, his arms moving to gently wrap around Obi-Wan. They were standing as close as they possibly could, and Anakin tried to get the most out of the kiss before he pulled away panting slightly. Deep blue eyes gazed upon light blue eyes, a new emotion stirring up within the alpha. He couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was, but it was definitely new.

"…Dangerous…" Obi-Wan whispered, looking back up at him, still held close in his arms.

“I like dangerous…” Anakin whispered back, swallowing and moving in to kiss Obi-Wan again.

Obi-Wan melted into the alpha's lips once more, letting the kiss linger between them before they parted again, "We…can't let the council know."

“Not at all. This is only between us two, no one else.” Anakin cupped Obi-Wan’s face and pressed their foreheads together.

"…Keeping this from Master Qui-Gon will be difficult. He knows us both better than anyone else in the Order…"

“He will know in time, but not now. Not when this is just starting out. Once we get a better feel of things, then we will let him know.”

"Anakin…I think we should get help." Obi-Wan stated, "I know…Qui-Gon mentioned that the Chancellor is a close mentor of yours, and that he is also an alpha…if…you trust him enough…maybe he could teach you what the Order never bothered to teach you about your nature, and I…I want to find another omega I can seek guidance from in the same way. It should help us both to hide this…if we are in fact going to do this."

“I do trust the chancellor, and he has been teaching me things that the Order never dared to teach. I’ve learned quite a bit from him. But as for you, do you know another omega who might be able to help you? Obviously it can’t be a Jedi…” Anakin looked off to the side in thought.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "No…but I was going to ask Bail if he knew someone I could go to. He's an old friend, I'm sure he would send me to someone trustworthy."

Anakin nodded. “So… should we tell Master Qui-Gon then? Maybe he could help you to find a good omega to learn from.”

"No, I'm not ready to tell him." Obi-Wan shook his head and sat down on the edge of his bunk. "He'll look all smug…"

“Like he normally does.” Anakin sighed and ran a hand through Obi-Wan’s hair. “He’ll look smug when we do tell him eventually, you know he will.”

"Yes, but just today I was telling him that I wouldn't—that we wouldn't be…like this."

“Oh…” The younger man swallowed. “Yeah, we can’t tell him yet.”

"Exactly." Obi-Wan sighed and leaned forward, resting his forehead against Anakin's hip. "He'd never let me live it down."

“Let’s both learn a little more about our natures, and then when we have a better idea about what’s going on, we’ll tell him. Does that sound good to you?”

"Yes, that sounds good." He reached up and took a hold of Anakin's sleeve, tugging the dark fabric until the younger Jedi sat down next to him. Obi-Wan then lay his head on Anakin's shoulder. "…Just until we aren't alone anymore." He whispered.

Anakin chuckled and leaned his head against Obi-Wan’s. “Of course…”

Obi-Wan sighed, closing his eyes. For the first time that mission, he felt at peace.

The two sat in silence for a long while, leaning against each other and taking in each other’s presence with breaths that were in time with each other. Anakin’s eyes also slipped closed, and he felt like he might fall asleep there leaning against Obi-Wan. That's when they both felt the familiar presence of Qui-Gon and the two Senators arrive, causing them to force themselves to separate.

"…Back to being Jedi Knights…" Obi-Wan muttered as he stood up.

“Unfortunately, but we can do some more stuff together later. We might have most of our trip to ourselves if the senators or Qui-Gon doesn’t need anything.” Anakin stood up too and quickly kissed Obi-Wan’s cheek.

"Sounds like a good way to get caught." Obi-Wan whispered before exiting the small room and leading the way to greet the Senators and make sure they didn't have anything else to do before taking off again.

Anakin rolled his eyes and followed Obi-Wan to the senators, then once everyone was settled, he moved to the cockpit into the pilot’s seat with a sigh. “Hopefully this time we won’t be flung into a star,” he mumbled to himself as he navigated the ship to the skies.

* * *

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

"Senator, might I have a word with you in private?" Obi-Wan asked, catching Bail as the man walked towards his private chamber on the ship. They were well on their way to Mandalore, and were only about a short hour away from arrival, but Bail and Padmé had been discussing things together nearly the entire trip, leaving Obi-Wan unable to approach his friend before.

“Of course, Obi-Wan.” Bail smiled at the Jedi. “Come, we can talk in my private chamber.”

"Thank you, sir." Obi-Wan followed him into his chamber. It was more comfortable than the ones the Jedi had been using, larger with more places to get comfortable and work in private.

"I'm not exactly sure how to start this conversation, so I'll just come out and say it." Obi-Wan sighed, turning to face Bail after the door had closed behind them. "I have come to the realization that the Jedi Order is wrong in its choice not to educate us on our different natures. It only causes problems for us later when we are caught off-guard by something—or _someone_ , I should say. So I was wondering if you knew an omega I could…learn from."

“An omega? Well… I don’t know many that are around and available to come help… However there is one man I believe who may be able to help. He is back on Coruscant, but he doesn’t do much these days. You remember Chancellor Valorum, don’t you? He was the chancellor before Palpatine.”

"Yes, but I don't remember much about him." Obi-Wan nodded, rubbing his chin, "I will see if he is willing to help me after this mission ends."

“He was always willing to help those in need. I’m sure he would love to help out a fellow omega.” Bail smiled. “So is it right for me to assume that you and Skywalker have gotten closer?”

Obi-Wan felt his cheeks and ears heat up to what he assumed was a healthy pink color, "I won't deny it…"

“That’s good to hear. Now maybe you two won’t have as much of an issue working together. I know there were some nasty fights between you two before.”

"…You noticed?"

“Well, you two were quite tense around each other in the beginning.”

"We didn't know what was happening in the beginning. Neither of us had ever experienced our natures in such a way, which is why I now wish I would have been taught properly, rather than just told to stay on the suppressors I was given."

“Yes I do believe it’s a little wrong to be kept in the dark about your nature. Especially in case something were to happen and you were to be hurt or something.”

Obi-Wan gave a solemn nod, "I am just now realizing that the Order doesn't have all the answers and doesn't always know what is best. I now understand more why Master Qui-Gon ignores so much of the code."

“Sounds to me like the Order needs to update its code a bit. It sounds outdated, and it should definitely include more information about the different natures. I feel like it would only help, not harm in any way.”

"I agree. I almost feel…betrayed. Like I was set up to fail a trial I never knew was coming. I don't think it was the order's intention, but here I am, facing something they intentionally didn't prepare me for. It's like they expect the suppressors to eliminate any problem that may pop up, but how would they know how suppressors work, personally, when they are all alphas and betas with very few of us being omegas."

“It is a shame that so few in the Order are omegas. Perhaps you can approach the Council about this issue.”

"There are few of us because few omegas are born with high metaclorian count. As for the other issues, I really don't know if they'd listen. They do have more important things to worry about, such as the war."

“It’d be worth a shot, I think. A chance at the future Jedi knowing their natures sounds pretty important to me.”

"I suppose." Obi-Wan closed his eyes a moment, "If they would grant me the audience."

“Maybe you’ll just have to give them a good reason to take notice of this issue.” Bail shrugged. “Surely they’d be open to listening to you about a topic you care about.”

"I don't know what could possibly grab their attention like that unless I do something that could get me in a lot of trouble, and I'm not willing to do that."

“Well, whatever you have to do. I just hope the Council is willing to listen.”

"But until then, I'm going to find someone who can help me so I don't end up in a bad situation."

Bail nodded. "I'm here to help you whenever you need it. Go talk to Valorum when we return to Coruscant, and we'll see where it goes from there."

"Thank you, old friend. You are probably saving both Anakin and I from falling into a very difficult situation as Jedi."

"I only want the very best for my friends." The Senator smiled.

"Still, thank you." Obi-Wan straightened up and moved back to the door, "I'll leave you to rest. I'm sure Anakin has us almost to our destination."

"Yes, I have a few things to attend to before we land." He bowed his head. "Wonderful talking to you as always."

Obi-Wan bowed out gracefully and turned to head to the cockpit where he was sure he'd find Anakin.

Anakin was indeed in the cockpit, sitting in his seat and looking forward. Everything was set up and ready for the exit out of hyperspace, but it was not quite time to engage in exiting procedures just yet.

"Are we close?" Obi-Wan asked, stepping behind the pilot's seat and placing his hands on Anakin's shoulders.

"Yeah, shouldn't be too much longer before we come out of hyperspace." Anakin leaned back and looked up at Obi-Wan.

"I spoke to Bail." Obi-Wan's voice dropped closer to a whisper, "He knows an omega to send me to on Coruscant. The old Chancellor."

"I don't know the old chancellor very well, but I know he is a nice guy. Never would have guessed he was an omega..." Anakin shrugged.

"I think talking to him will be good. He was a successful omega, after all, you don't see too many who take such important jobs."

"No, you really don't... But I hope he can help you. I want us both to know more about our natures so we know how to act safely."

"Or at least not be caught off guard again."

"Yeah..." Anakin sighed and closed his eyes.

Obi-Wan smiled down at him and glanced at the door before leaning down to plant a very small, quick kiss to his lips while his eyes were closed and wouldn't be expecting it.

The younger's eyes snapped open, then he smiled. "What was that you said earlier about being dangerous?"

"Nothing wrong with a tiny bit of danger when doors are closed."

"Well in that case..." Anakin hooked his hand around the back of Obi-Wan's neck and pulled him down for another kiss, holding him in the kiss so he couldn't pull back until Anakin was finished.

"Anak—!" Obi-Wan gasped as he was yanked back down into soft lips so suddenly.

Anakin held Obi-Wan firmly in place, kissing him over and over until he needed to breathe again. Even when he pulled back, Anakin's hand kept Obi-Wan from moving too far. The younger man licked his lips and chuckled.

Obi-Wan's face was bright red, with a look of shock on his features.

"Don't look at me like that. You're the one who said a little danger behind closed doors was okay." Anakin's hand fell back down as he chuckled again.

"That was more than a little…"

"There are more dangerous things we could have done, might I point out."

"Like what?"

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "I could have done much more to you than just kiss you."

"Again, like what? This wouldn't be the most comfortable of places to curl up and rest together like earlier."

"Oh I'm not talking about curling up and cuddling." Anakin stood up and stepped closer to Obi-Wan. "I'm meaning getting really intimate with each other."

"You mean—you do realize that one of the things my suppressors do is eliminate urges for mating when not in heat, as well as block me from going into heat, right? I get no such urges for that type of activity."

"I'm sure that if we did enough, you'd get some urges pretty quick." Anakin stepped even closer to Obi-Wan, their chests almost touching.

"Anakin, please, I don't even know what such urges would feel like. I was a youngling when I started taking suppressors."

"Those urges are some of the most powerful things you'll ever feel. You feel hot and shaky, you feel like you might collapse if you're standing. You can't breathe properly, every bit of clothing you wear sticks to you and makes you feel so uncomfortable you want to strip. But those urges also make you feel really good. They get your blood pumping so fast you feel as if you'll go lightheaded. Everything is so much more sensitive, and the urges dig and dig and dig until you can't take anymore and you feel like you're going to explode if you don't at least touch yourself."

"…You've experienced it, then."

"More times than you can imagine, I assure you. Unlike you omegas, alphas in the Order are expected to control themselves instead of having suppressors to help."

"How often does it happen?" Obi-Wan asked, curiously.

"It varies, but most of the time once every thirty standard rotations or so."

Obi-Wan blinked in surprise. "Hu, I wonder if that is the alpha's version of going into heat… I do know omegas without suppressors go into heat about that."

"It's something like the alphas get those urges when omegas start to go into heat. I don't remember what the chancellor called them... but they're caused by the omegas' heats."

"Probably our smell increases when we go into heat, but that's only a guess based on how attracted to my smell you seem to be."

"Yeah, that's it." Anakin snapped. "Ruts. That's what the alphas go into. Alphas go into rut when omegas go into heat."

"Well then, I don't think I'll ever know that urge you described, and at least we don't have to worry about heats and ruts around each other."

"...Right, yeah." Anakin turned away from Obi-Wan and looked out at hyperspace flying by. "We'll be exiting hyperspace soon."

"Anakin…you're alright with it, aren't you? I mean—I'm a Jedi, too…I can't risk going off my suppressors in order to…with you…"

"I know... I just wish your suppressors would work even after you go off of them for a while; or something like that." He shrugged.

"I'm sorry." Obi-Wan walked over to him, "If that was possible, I wouldn't have said no to trying sometime when we aren't on a mission and are away from the Jedi Temple…"

"I suppose it's just a wish of mine at this point. I should have known it was never going to happen. We're both Jedi, and we have to abide by the code, but I feel like we're being held back almost, like we can't reach full potential because of these rules we have to follow."

"…I know…" Obi-Wan sighed and moved to sit down in the copilot's seat, "Some of the code is just…not making sense anymore. I try to be a good Jedi and follow it, but now…" he shook his head, "It feels different."

"It's never felt quite right to me before, but now, I agree with you. It feels different." Anakin sat in the pilot's seat with a sigh and flipped a few switches.

"Why did you take the vows, then? To become a Jedi Knight?"

“Because I’m the Chosen One. It wouldn’t have been a very good image if the Chosen One decided being a Jedi wasn’t for him.” Anakin shook his head.

"Being a Jedi is a choice, even for you."

"Well, it was a choice I didn't really have a say in..."

"You _always_ have a say, Anakin. It's _your_ life. You aren't a...slave. Not here." Obi-Wan reached over to place his hand on Anakin's arm lightly as he brought the ship into the planet's atmosphere, "But I am glad you are here."

"Obi-Wan, you know I wanted to be a Jedi when I was younger. Now here I am and making my mother proud, as well as the Order. This is my life now, being the Chosen One. If I wanted to change it now, there would be no way I could do that. I am a Jedi, and I will follow the Code to the best of my ability, even if I think some of it is wrong." Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan's hand and squeezed it gently.

Obi-Wan swallowed, "I just want you to be happy with how you live your life." He admitted.

The younger man turned his head to look at the other. "I want to be happy too..."

"Anakin—watch out!" Obi-Wan suddenly gasp as they found themselves facing a Mandalorian observation tower directly in their flight path towards the docking bay.

Anakin turned his head quickly to see the tower, and he let out a string of curses as he turned the ship to avoid a collision. He grunted as he pulled hard on the controls, and the ship just barely passed by the tower. The ship barely slowed down enough to land in the docking bay, and the landing was rather rough when the ship at last touched down. Anakin looked out the window with wide eyes and sighed after a bit.

"Kriffing hell... that didn't go as planned."

"What a lovely landing." Obi-Wan said, a laugh on his voice as he brushed his hair back out of his face with his fingers, "Hopefully that will be the extent of unexpected adventures today."

Anakin groaned and sank down in his seat. "That was a disaster." He stood up and straightened out his tunics, then fixed his hair.

"Could have been worse. I'll try not to be so distracting next time." Obi-Wan moved to the door and opened it, "Let's go make sure the Senators are not too shaken up."

"Of course." Anakin shook his head and tried to get him composure back after the landing.  He was a little disappointed in himself for getting so distracted.

Padmé and Qui-Gon were already in the corridor heading to the cockpit, Bail not too far behind.

"What happened?" Padmé asked as soon as she spotted Anakin and Obi-Wan, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine," Anakin said with a nod. "We just had to... avoid a tower."

"A tower?" the lady placed her hands on her hips, "Come on, Ani, that's unlike you—or were you not the one piloting this ship?" she let her gaze move over to Obi-Wan.

“Oh, sorry, I guess I’m not allowed to mess up one time. I have to be Mr. Perfect all the time, don’t I?” Anakin huffed and folded his arms over his chest.

"Ani, it isn't like that and you know it."

Obi-Wan sighed, "It was my fault. My conversation with him distracted him at the wrong time.

“Obi-Wan, it wasn’t your fault. I should have known better than to let my attention stray from landing our ship. But again, I mess up only one time and suddenly the whole world is against me.” He sighed.

"Oh Ani, don't act like that." Padmé sighed.

Anakin didn’t respond. He brushed past the senators and escaped back to his private chamber.

"Ani!"

Obi-Wan sighed, "Let him stew. You have a meeting with the Duchess, do you not?"

Padmé sighed and nodded. “Yes. We should get going…”

Obi-Wan nodded and fell into step with Qui-Gon as the four exited the ship and were greeted by the Mandalorian guards.  The planet was a neutral zone so they were asked to leave behind their lightsabers, which the two Jedi complied with before they were escorted to the Duchess herself.

As they approached, Obi-Wan made a double take as he found himself looking at a beautiful face from his past.

"Satine..."

The Duchess looked as elegant as ever, dressed in such fabulous clothing that it made event he senators look underdressed. Her eyes gazed over the small group until she came to Obi-Wan, and recognition lit up her face.

“Obi-Wan? Is that you?” A smile spread across her lips.

"Lady Satine... it has been too long." He swooped down into a deep bow, a charming smile upon his lips, "However, perhaps now I should address you as Duchess."

“Yes, it has been far too long.” Satine looked up at Qui-Gon. “And Master Qui-Gon. It’s a pleasure to see you once more.”

“It’s more a pleasure to me to see you again, Duchess.” Qui-Gon bowed respectfully with a smile.

"You know each other?" Padmé asked.

"Master and I were charged with Lady Satine's protection once when I was a Padawan."

“Quite the adventures we had back then,” Satine said with a smile. “Simple times. But now we have important issues to discuss.”

“So this should go smoothly then,” Bail said. “No issues of the past coming up.”

"Just...fond memories." Obi-Wan reassured as he offered his arm to the woman who could have stolen him from the Jedi Order with only a few simple words.

Satine took Obi-Wan’s arm with a smile and led the small group to the room where discussions were to be held. Her grip was light but firm, and it was clear she meant business with the meeting. In no way was she interested in rekindling the dead fire inside her that once burned for the redheaded Jedi.

He felt her silent message, answering her back with a platonic touch of his hand on the one hooked with his arm. He had moved on. His heart had moved on. Satine was a dear friend, no longer a beta tugging at his heart.

The small party entered the discussion room and were seated. “My servants are happy to help you all to drinks if you would like,” Satine said with a gesture towards the few individuals standing behind her. “Please, help yourself to their services.”

"Thank you for meeting with us." Bail started after refreshments had been brought out.

* * *

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the 4th be with all of you wonderful readers. We hope you enjoy this chapter in celebration of Star Wars Day.

Anakin sat on his bunk with eyebrows set low over his eyes. He felt uncomfortable, upset, irritated, and really he had no idea why. His temper really hadn’t gotten the best of him, and yet it did at the same time. He was confused and frustrated, so he kept away from the others until the feeling passed, which might have taken longer than Anakin would have wanted, considering he was still brooding over the issue while the senators sat down with the Duchess.

From under his bunk he felt something nudge his heel before hearing a few little squeaks.

He jumped a little before looking under his bunk, then he smiled. “Hey, Basil. I thought you went with Obi-Wan.”

More squeaks answered and the droid rolled out in front of Anakin.

Anakin got onto the floor and sat with his legs crossed. “You know, I think you need something to distinguish you from other mouse droids. A new paint job or something. Would you like that?”

The little droid beeped happily and rolled in a quick little circle.

“I wonder what would look good on you… the Republic symbol might look good. But maybe something simpler. A splash of white paint here and there… You wear a lot of black.” Anakin tried to mimic Obi-Wan’s voice with his last statement, failing miserably and disgracing the rich accent the man spoke with.

Basil rolled across the small room to the wall which had a simple blue stripe painted halfway up it.

"A blue stripe? Yeah, I think that would look good on you."

The droid squeaked and sped back over to Anakin, nudging him happily.

“Blue stripe it is then.” Anakin chuckled and pet the top of Basil. “You’re a good little droid, you know…”

The droid seemed to hum and purr as Anakin pet it.

“You’re almost like R2. Except you don’t have a bad mouth.” Anakin chuckled and picked up Basil, setting the droid in his lap carefully.

The droid squeaked, as if asking who R2 was.

“R2 is my droid back on Coruscant. I’m giving him a little break from all the missions we’ve been on recently. I think you would like him.” Anakin pat Basil’s top gently.

Basil seemed to ask Anakin more questions with his little squeaks, and Anakin, knowing bionary, knew he was asking about Obi-Wan and droids.

Anakin answered all of Basil’s questions as best as he could. He enjoyed the fact that Basil was an inquisitive little droid, and it made him look at mouse droids differently. He knew they were simple droids, but perhaps not as simple as he once thought.

 

* * *

 

The meeting had begun to last longer than expected, and the two Senators and the Duchess decided that they would take a break and finish their discussions later. While they relaxed, they were granted permission to take a tour of the city, and the Senators accepted, taking Qui-Gon with them and leaving Satine alone with her old friend Obi-Wan, who she had asked to walk with her and catch up.

Accepting, Obi-Wan offered the Duchess his arm again and she began to lead him around, filling him in on all the changes in her life since they had last parted ways. Obi-Wan, in turn, told her of his adventures as a Jedi before finally their conversation turned a little more personal.

"And then the beast took flight. Had I known it could do so, I would have had a better grip. Needless to say, I found myself waist deep in the bog, completely covered in mud as I made my way back towards the village and a nice bath." Obi-Wan laughed as he finished up his story.

Satine laughed behind her hand in an attempt to not sound, or look, so hysterical at the Jedi’s story. “My, Obi, you sure seem to have wild adventures all the time. Surely much more exciting than my life here as the Duchess of Mandalore.”

"I would have given it all up to stay here with you, once, you know." Obi-Wan sighed, "But I'm glad I didn't. Things wouldn't have worked out between us. Not like we had imagined it would."

“No… we were doomed from the start, and thankfully it never turned into anything. Neither of us would be doing our duty to the galaxy today.” Satine sighed and tucked some hair behind her ear. “I almost feel like I owe you an apology for what we did when we were younger…”

"We were both young and hadn't been exposed before to our types. That kiss we shared is on us both." Obi-Wan insisted gently.

“Yes, I suppose… But that doesn’t hide the fact that we had real feelings for each other once. We had even talked about our lives together. Sometimes I find myself thinking back on those days… and wondering why we never did get together.”

"I have, as well." Obi-Wan admitted with a sigh, "You were the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on. I'm glad to see that hasn't changed."

Satine flushed lightly. “I’m glad to see you’re still as handsome as ever… though I’m not so sure of the beard. It does help you not look like you’re 12 all the time, but that doesn’t mean it’s the best for you.” She giggled.

"Hey, I like my beard. I think it makes me even more handsome than Master Qui-Gon!" Obi-Wan joked.

“You think that old man is handsome? I really think you need to check up on what you consider handsome.” She covered her mouth again to hold back a loud laugh.

"You haven't seen some of the other Jedi Masters I have grown up around." He laughed, though she could tell that it was all a joke and he didn't mean disrespect to any of the Jedi before him. "But I have always liked how Master's beard looked, so I tried growing my own once I was able. I rather like it. But maybe this is further proof we weren't meant to be, if you don't like my soft face hair."

“What, do you condition it every day when you wash it? You are absolutely ridiculous, Obi.” Satine shook her head.

"No, it's naturally soft. Feel." He smirked, guiding her delicate hand up to his jaw line.

Her eyebrows rose. “Well… it really is soft. I’m pleasantly surprised, Obi.”

"See? It's not so bad." He smiled and they continued to walk, "Though it was a bit itchy once it got to a particular length. But I stuck with it and now it's just soft."

“I still think you look silly with the beard.”

"Ow, my heart. Your words sting, milady." Obi-Wan failed to hold back the laughter in his voice.

“It’s about time someone talked some sense into you,” the duchess joked. “On a more personal level though… You’re different than the last time I met you, you know. I’m not talking about the beard, either.” Satine’s smile faded a little as she looked at Obi-Wan, a new seriousness in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked, gazing down at her.

“Obi, I think you know what I mean.” She swallowed and stopped him by putting a hand on his chest. “You’re acting different. You were always so independent, and you still are to a point now, but you’re less independent now. It’s hard not to notice it, Obi.”

"I have…grown more mature, but not more…dependant as you put it." Obi-Wan shook his head, "If anything, I'm more independent. For years now I have worked alone on most missions, not having my Master with me." He started moving forward again.

“There’s an alpha… I can sense it from you.”

Obi-Wan halted in his step, his eyes wide as he watched her step around to face him in her confrontation.

"I have not mated." He stated firmly, "I am a Jedi."

“But there is an alpha around you. We both know the Code’s policies on mates and the like, but there is something different in you now concerning those policies. Don’t deny it, either, because I know it’s the truth.” She clasped her hands together in front of her.

"I have worked with alphas many times. Most of the order are betas and alphas."

“There’s one you’ve gotten close to recently,” she said bluntly.

Obi-Wan's mouth hung open a moment before he looked down and to the side, unable to deny it.

Satine smiled. “There’s absolutely nothing wrong with getting close to an alpha, Obi. I believe you actually need one, too. You seem to be working better now with the alpha around.”

"The order wouldn't see it that way. And how am I to hide it from them that I have grown an attachment to another if I can't even hide it from you?"

“Because I know you better than the Order does. Don’t worry, I’ll keep it a secret. I don’t want to see you get hurt, Obi.”

"It's—almost cruel, don't you think? That we are expected to deny our natures. Jedi can still keep the peace and…love, I think…"

“Love but don’t get attached.” The duchess sighed and shook her head. “I do not agree with what your Code says. You’re a living, intelligent being with thoughts and emotions, not a droid. You should be allowed to at least let your emotions be expressed instead of be contained and put into the Force, or whatever that nonsense is.”

"I never questioned it until now." Obi-Wan admitted, "Even when I met you and entertained the idea of us being together as mates, I didn't question the Code. But now…with him…I can't stop questioning it."

“I’ve questioned it since the day I knew about it. Obi, I really think that the Code you follow is not healthy for any Jedi. Especially for omegas such as yourself.”

"…Did you know that there has never been an omega on the Jedi Council? Not even one. They have always been betas and alphas…Maybe…if I become the first…if I can earn a seat on the council…maybe I can help change things a little for the few omega Jedi in the order. I had always dreamed of it, but now I feel even more strongly about that dream."

“I will support you fully on your decisions to better represent the omegas. Your Order needs to realize that it’s a struggle at times. I know your suppressors do their job quite well, but there still needs to be realization on what all goes on with omegas.”

"We also need to add to the education for all natures. With knowledge comes understanding, and with understanding comes self control. If we had that control, it'd be easier to follow the Jedi Code, even if it doesn't change."

Satine nodded. “If your Council needs someone to back up your cause, I will gladly do it. Equality for all natures is a must if the Jedi Order is to work better.”

"Thank you, I'd appreciate it, Satine." He smiled.

“Anything to help your cause, Obi.” Satine’s hand gently rested on Obi-Wan’s cheek in a friendly gesture.

And it was then that Anakin decided to show his face once more, as he had set out to find where his friends had gone while he stewed on his emotions. Basil trailed close behind him with small squeaks. “Well, Obi-Wan, looks like you’re a ladies man. I never would have guessed.”

"Anakin." Obi-Wan pulled away from Satine, but only enough that she'd drop her hand from his cheek, "This is the Duchess Satine; an old friend of mine. I haven't seen her since I was a Padawan. Satine, this is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin bowed as he approached. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Duchess.”

Satine gave a small nod at Anakin. “It’s wonderful to meet you as well, Knight Skywalker. I’ve heard many great things about you recently.”

Basil rolled forward, nudging up against Obi-Wan's boot in greeting, and Obi-Wan bent down to greet him back with a pat. "And this is Basil. He's been quite helpful to us this mission."

“A droid,” Satine questioned, then she chuckled. “I should have expected no less from you, Obi. You always did have the strangest taste in friends.”

Anakin cleared his throat as he stepped closer to Obi-Wan. “So, are you two a thing? Forbidden love, I guess?” A smirk found his lips, but there was a hard edge to the words he spoke, an edge that only Obi-Wan would have caught.

Obi-Wan's cheeks flushed, "Don't be silly, Anakin. Satine and I are just friends, much like you are with Senator Amidala."

“Ah, I see. Old friends catching up with each other, then?”

“Yes,” Satine said with a kind smile towards the younger Jedi. “Obi-Wan and I have known each other for many years. We’ve hardly had the chance to talk since we last saw each other.”

"We are simply taking advantage of the break from the boring political discussions the Senators came here to discuss. Afterwards we'll be leaving so now is our only chance at catching up." Obi-Wan smirked playfully at his friend, "But I believe my stories have been far more entertaining."

The duchess rolled her eyes. “You charmer, stop it.”

Anakin chuckled. “Well, if you two are busy, I should like to find the senators and Master Qui-Gon.”

"They left for a tour of the city." Obi-Wan explained.

“I see… So they will be gone for a while longer.” Anakin’s smile faded slightly.

"Yes, but you are welcome to walk with us. I'm sure Satine would enjoy some of your stories as well."

“Indeed,” Satine agreed. “You must have as wild of stories as Obi has.”

“I guess I have a few.” Anakin shrugged.

"Come on," Obi-Wan reached out to put his arm around Anakin's shoulders to pull him closer; "I'd like to hear them, as well." He added more gently.

“Of course you would.” Anakin rolled his eyes, letting himself be led as the three began walking once more, Basil trailing quietly behind them.

 

* * *

 

Other than minor inconveniences, the escort mission was proving a success for the three Jedi, though the two senators were having some issues on their end of the mission. It was to be expected, though, and they could only do so much, especially with neutral planets that were firm in not joining the war.

Finally, they came upon their last stop before they could go back to their home planets and let the Jedi return to the Jedi Temple for their next assignments. Qui-Gon was in his chamber meditating as Anakin brought the ship closer to their destination, the ice-covered planet within sight. Padmé had gone into her chambers to get ready for their last meeting, while Bail and Obi-Wan walked along the corridors of the ship, lightly in a discussion about nothing in particular, mostly the weather they would be experiencing in a very short amount of time.

"I'm not sure those robes will do much against the cold, Senator, perhaps a few more layers?" Obi-Wan was suggesting, though he knew that he would also need to do so before they stepped out of the ship. Orto Plutonia, after all, had been added to the trip, not planned, so no one was prepared for the harsh cold.

“I only have so much I can put on, Obi-Wan. I’m clothed as much as I can to face the cold.” Bail shook his head and sighed. “I wish we were more prepared for this stop, however. I cannot lie and say that I’m not at least a little worried.”

"I'm very worried…" Obi-Wan sighed, "Most of all for Anakin, if I am to be truthful. He came from a desert planet; I don't know how often he's experienced such cold, or how he handles it."

“I suppose living on a warmer planet would make him more vulnerable to the cold. And he has just as much protective clothing as we do. We can only hope for the best at this point.”

"Unfortunately th—What was that?" Obi-Wan gasped as the ship suddenly lurched. It wasn't like the usual turbulence they experienced while entering the atmosphere, and the sirens that started going off further proved his theory that they had been hit by something.

Bail looked up at the flashing red lights above them, then back at Obi-Wan. “Obi-Wan…”

"Anakin, what's happening?" Obi-wan called into his communicator as the ship lurched again and he stumbled against the wall.

“We’re being shot at,” Anakin’s reply was yelled back. “I can’t see where the shots are coming from!”

Bail let out a long breath as he leaned against the wall heavily. “This is a repeat of the beginning of this mission. I am more than ready to return home.”

"Let's go get Senator Amidala, in case we—" Obi-Wan was cut off by another violent lurch and the sounds of metal breaking apart.

"No time!" Qui-Gon shouted over the coms, "I am with Senator Amidala, don't worry about her, just get Senator Organa to safety—abandon ship!"

Obi-Wan nodded and turned to Bail. "We need to get to the escape pods."

“Lead the way, please.” Bail followed the Jedi to the escape pods with his heart racing in his chest. He had about had it with attacks and assassination attempts, but such was his life as a senator. There was little he could actually do about it.

"Get in." Obi-Wan said as he opened the hatch.

"Don't wait up. We have enough pods—just go as soon as you get in one!" Qui-Gon demanded, "You too, Anakin. You can't save the ship—not this time!"

Obi-Wan climbed into the pod after Bail and closed the hatch before activating the controls and ejecting them from the ship.

“I’m not leaving this ship until you all are gone!” Anakin’s voice was still heard over the com, panic very clear as the ship was repeatedly hit over and over.

Then Padmé’s voice came onto the com. “We’re off the ship, Ani! Please get out of there now!”

“Get out of there, Anakin!” Qui-Gon’s voice was commanding, like he was talking to Padawan Anakin once more.

“I’m trying, I’m trying! The ship is falling apart more and more! I’m getting trapped!”

Bail swallowed as he heard all the chaos coming from Anakin’s end of the com. He had a very bad feeling, and he only wished that what he was afraid of would not happen. And then there was a loud bang, an explosion as the fuel tanks were struck. Alarms and Anakin’s screaming were all that could be heard, bits of his speech coming through.

_“Tanks hit…lost control…escape pods inaccessible…down…crash landing…escape!”_

Then the com went dead, only crackling static heard in the escape pods.

"ANAKIN!" Obi-Wan screamed, but still only static responded. Not even Qui-Gon and Padmé were there. "ANAKIN, COME IN! ANA--!" his cries halted as the escape pod crash landed, breaking through the thick sheets of ice and embedding itself deep into the snow inside a previously hidden cavern. The landing was rough and so sudden, Obi-wan smacked his head and blacked out.

Bail felt his head hit the wall of the pod and his body be thrown out and into the cold a good walking distance from the pod. By the time he stopped moving, he too had gone unconscious. No other word came from Qui-Gon, Padmé, or Anakin. They were all separated now with no way of communicating.

They were completely alone on the icy world of Orto Plutonia.

* * *

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Obi-Wan groaned, his body stiff and shivering as he started to come to. His eyes cracked open to darkness. He groaned again and slowly moved his hand to his belt, finding his lightsaber and activating it for light.  He was still in the escape pod, the viewport had been shattered, and Bail was nowhere to be seen. It took the Jedi a moment for the snow-covered wreck to register in his mind and jog his memories of what happened, but once it did, he pushed himself up out of the chair he sat in and pulled his thin robes tighter around himself.

Looking around closer at the inside of the wreck, he found that the safety harness on Bail's seat had snapped, and he could only guess that the senator had been thrown out the viewport. He shivered again and climbed out of the pod, looking around for signs of Bail. The snow was falling, covering up any trails in the snow that had been made.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, reaching out with the Force to see if he could find another life force. He did. Quickly, he hurried towards it and found Bail half buried in the snow.

"Senator!" he dropped to his knees and moved the senator into his arms to sit him up.

Snow fell off of Bail’s cold body, but his chest rose and fell just enough to give sign that he was still alive. He had been in the cold for so long, however, that he was not easily woken by simple movement and Obi-Wan’s voice. If a source of warmth was not found soon, the senator’s weak breathing would cease for good.

Obi-Wan pulled him up onto his back and hauled him back to the pod. It wasn't warmer, but it was at least out of the snow. He gently placed Bail on the floor, away from the broken viewpoint and wrapped his cloak more tightly around him before taking to the pod to see what it had for survival.

A few extra nutrition bars, a basic medical kit, a lighter—but nothing to use for tinder, and a canteen.

He sighed, "Not much here to work with…" he muttered, looking around at what else he could use.

Before too long he'd pulled apart one of the chairs and used it to build a small fire.

Soon a small area around the pod was warmed up, and Bail, too, began to warm up, though very slowly. But before long the senator began to come around, and he let out a weak groan. His eyes cracked open slightly to look at Obi-Wan.

“Smooth landing,” Bail joked lightly, then sighed.

"Smooth political mission." Obi-Wan joked back from where he was huddled in his robes next to the fire and the destroyed chair he was using to feed the flames when they needed to be.

“Why does this keep happening to us? What does one person have against me than gets us attacked every time we go somewhere?” The senator attempted to sit up.

"I don't know…maybe if we find out who it is, you'll know why. But right now we have other things to worry about."

“Like staying alive?” Bail was able to sit up fully with a groan. “Do you know if the others made it?”

Obi-Wan only could shake his head, "Nothing but static…"

Silence took over the senator, only the sounds of the fire and the blowing snow accompanying the two. Bail shivered and hugged himself. In the distance, some howling animals could be heard, their echoes sounding like lost hope and abandonment. Bail could almost feel the defeat and sadness rolling off of not only himself, but Obi-Wan as well.

Obi-Wan chewed on his lower lip, watching the flames flicker between them, "…I can't get it out of my head…Anakin's voice before the connection was cut off…he didn't make it to an escape pod…"

Bail looked up from the fire and focused his gaze on Obi-Wan. “I’m sure Anakin found a way to get to safety…”

"We can't be sure of it." Obi-Wan shook his head, "Everything happened so fast…"

“Obi-Wan, we’re talking about Anakin. That man got us out of the grip of a fiery star by himself. If he can do that much on his own, I’m sure he could have escaped the ship somehow.”

"I don't…sense him." Obi-Wan shook his head, "He's been constant. This whole mission, more than anything I could sense him, even when we were further apart. I'm just so kriffing sensitive to his presence, and now it's like a void…"

“…Nothing at all? Not even a little glimmer of something?”

Obi-Wan shook his head, closing his eyes. "Before you awoke…I was meditating on it. I was able to feel Master Qui-Gon's, but not Anakin's…"

“Maybe he’s too far away for you to sense him.”

"Is there a distance limit?" Obi-Wan looked up at him, "Our connection is one closer to mates than it is between two close Jedi…it's new to me…"

“I wouldn’t know if there’s a distance limit or not.” He cracked a smile. “Not Force sensitive.”

"But you know more about natures and mating than I do." Obi-Wan slumped his shoulders and reached over to grab more stuffing from the chair to feed to the fire.

“I know more about natures and mating with non-Force sensitives. Those within the Jedi Order are a whole different situation that I’m not very familiar with.”

"You aren't being very helpful to easing my worry." Obi-Wan attempted to smile.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I can be much more helpful. If I were a Force sensitive, though, I would help you."

Obi-Wan nodded and sighed, "Think you can stay up and tend the fire while I rest for a bit? I'm afraid we'll have to take turns so the fire won't go out and cause us both to freeze to death. In the morning we'll take a look around and plan our next steps."

“Yeah, I can take care of the fire. But you need to be taken care of too, so here.” Bail grunted and began to move again, this time crawling closer to Obi-Wan and pulling him into a hug. “Omegas don’t do so well without their alphas around, but the next best thing is for them to be comforted by people they trust.”

Obi-Wan blinked in surprise, "I'm fine, really. It's my job to protect you, not have you comfort me." He said as he was pulled against the beta's chest and held there. "Just wake me if something happens or if you get tired and want to rest."

“Just relax and get some rest. I’ll wake you when I feel like you need to be woken up.” Bail sighed and looked up into the blowing snow, wishing he could at least see the stars and hear crickets.

"Stubborn politician…" Obi-Wan muttered before closing his eyes and letting himself fall into a slumber without further protest of being held. After he was asleep, however, he seemed to curl more into Bail's arms, his own arms wrapping around his waist to hold him closer and share body heat.

“Stubborn Jedi,” Bail said quietly only after Obi-Wan was asleep. “For your sake, though, I hope Anakin made it… There’s no way you’ll be the same without him.”

 

* * *

 

Padmé blinked, looking out the viewport at the sky as the dawn began to shed light over the horizon. With a sigh, sleep still making her eyes droop, though she had been up for a while, she moved over to where Qui-Gon slumbered, shaking him awake.

They had an easier crash-landing that had not caused any real damage to their escape pod, and so they had proper shelter and warmth for the night. But the pod's power wouldn't last long, and they knew they would have to leave to find help, soon, so they had decided to set out at morning light.

"Master Jinn." She yawned as she shook his shoulder, "It's morning. We should get ready."

The Jedi took a huge sigh and yawned, stretching as much as he could in the somewhat small space. “Morning already? My, how times flies when you’re sleeping.”

The senator rolled her eyes, "Time flies when you are warm but know you won't be, soon." She added as she pulled away and dug into their miniscule survival kit and pulled out two of the nutrition bars, tossing one over to the Jedi. "I'm not looking forward to setting foot in that snow."

“It has to be done, unfortunately.” Qui-Gon looked out the viewport and yawned again. He closed his eyes briefly, his face creasing in concentration as he reached out into the Force. “Obi-Wan is still alive, but I can’t sense Anakin.”

"Still?" She frowned, sitting in one of the chairs, "I had hoped that would have changed by now…that you would sense him."

“He may have put up a barrier of some sort. I wouldn’t blame him. This is a strange planet we’ve landed on.” The Jedi took a bit of his nutrition bar.

"Well, he should at least let you sense him so we don't have to worry so much!" she huffed.

“You know how Anakin is. He doesn’t trust easily, unfortunately. It’s something that has stuck with him since he was a boy.”

"But how are we to find him?"

“Once he senses us alive, I am sure he will let down the barriers he has up…at least, that is what I am hoping will happen.”

"Well, he's still going to get an earful when next I see him. It's not nice to scream out like he had and then block us from knowing he's okay." She huffed again.

“Anakin will let us know he is okay in his own time. We have to trust him. Now, if you’re done eating, we need to get moving.”

Padmé sighed, "Which way should we go?"

“We should probably head towards Obi-Wan. If the Force is on our side, we should find Senator Organa with him.” Qui-Gon stood up and pulled his tunics tighter around himself.

"I hope we meet up with them near someplace warm." Padmé sighed, grabbing their survival kit and pulling her cloak tighter around herself as the Jedi opened the hatch and they were hit with a wave of bitter cold.

“In this cold place? I doubt we’ll find any more warm places unless we build a fire.” Qui-Gon shielded his eyes from the light. “Reminds me a bit of Tatooine. A baron wasteland planet trying to find the Chosen One.”

"We weren't looking for Anakin, we simply just found him." Padmé reminded him.

“Exactly.” The Jedi smiled at Padmé knowingly. “Just like Tatooine.”

"I hope you're right…" she sighed.

“Have faith in the Force. We will find our friends in time, Senator. Now come, let’s head out.”

"That's difficult when I don't know the Force like you do, Master Jedi." Padmé sighed, sticking close to him so that they could share a little body heat.

 

* * *

 

Basil squeaked, nudging the Jedi again and again, trying to awaken him. The ship had crashed, the Jedi pinned under metal debris of what used to be the cockpit of the ship. The mouse droid had been trapped, as well, but after a lot of rocking back and forth in attempt to break free, he finally managed to do so, only to find Anakin just as trapped, and not responding.

The pieces of the destroyed ship were strewn about over a long range of snowy landscape. Even after the night and nearly half of a rotation of the planet, no help had come, no animals even cam near to give questioning snorts and sniffs. The Jedi and the droid were alone in the cold.

Anakin was on his side in the snow. His hair was spread out around his head, and a large cut went across his forehead, though the bleeding had long stopped. It was left caked in frozen blood and freshly fallen snow. Luckily, Anakin had passed out before impact, so he had acquired no severe injuries. Only scrapes, cuts, and bruises covered his body. He was left with thin tunics on and weaponless, his lightsaber having been thrown to nearly the other side of the crash site.

Basil didn't give up, moving from his arm and around to gently nudge at his cheek.

Still Anakin did not move. He laid as still as stone, his own blood painting the white terrain around him crimson, staining the natural innocent look of the snow.

Then finally, after more attempts of waking the Jedi up, Basil’s efforts paid off as Anakin let out a soft moan, his hand moving just barely and eyelids twitching as he tried to open his eyes.

Basil paused in his movement and gave off a few happy squeaks.

Snow shifted around as Anakin weakly pushed himself up a little, but he quickly collapsed back onto the ground and groaned in pain. He cracked his eyes open to see Basil next to him, and as much as he wanted to smile and reach out to pet the little droid, he simply did not have the energy to do so. He couldn’t even speak to say “Good boy” to Basil.

The droid didn't seem to mind, though, continuing to make happy and encouraging squeaks and hums.

Anakin lay in the snow for just a bit longer before he sucked in a breath and pushed himself into a sitting position, letting out a loud shout at the pain. His voice echoed for a long time as he caught his breath. He used the Force to move the debree pinning down his legs and then looked down at Basil and sighed. “Good… boy…” he croaked out. The corner of his mouth was cut and covered in dried blood.

The droid seemed to look at him a moment before turning and speeding through the snow to where it had seen the survival kit previously. He then began to push it through the snow and over to the Jedi.

A sigh of relief came over Anakin, and he crawled to meet Basil partway to reach the survival kit. “You are one lucky little droid,” the Jedi rasped. “Such a good boy…” He finally pat the top of the droid as he collapsed back onto the snow.

The droid responded with a few beeps and nuzzled against him.

With some effort and a lot of time spent cleaning and tending to wounds, Anakin was patched up and feeling much better, though the pain was still quite a large factor that prevented him from getting up and searching the wreckage. That was when he noticed his lightsaber was missing, and he looked around the area he was sitting in. He didn’t find his lost weapon though, and he sighed. “Basil, think you could go looking for my lightsaber? It seems I lost it in the crash.”

The droid beeped and sped away to start looking to see if he could find the Jedi's most valuable and useful possession.

Anakin watched the little droid go, then he sighed and crossed his legs, sat up straight, and closed his eyes. Not knowing what else to do, he decided to meditate, figuring it might keep his mind off of the cold and the blood stained snow around him.

It took quite a while, but finally Basil returned with the lost lightsaber, though he was much slower than before, his power cell running low due to the cold he wasn't designed to work in.

The Jedi pulled out of his meditation when Basil returned, and he took his lightsaber. “Thank you, buddy. You look like you’re running out of power though. I may have to carry you…” Anakin looked around again, then stood up slowly. He hobbled over to some scrap and dug through it. Not finding what he wanted, he moved to another pile, then another and another, until finally he found a pack with straps. “Here we go. This should be big enough to carry you until we can get you charged up again.”

Basil gave a few weak beeps and moved forward to Anakin.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you charged as soon as possible.” Anakin picked up Basil and placed him gently inside the bag. “I just hope you make it to see Obi-Wan… I hope I make it to see him.”

Basil gave a few more slow squeaks.

 

* * *

 

"I think I see smoke in the distance there." Obi-Wan shouted over the wind, extending his hand in the direction he was indicating, "We should try making our way that way. There could be shelter and someone to help us."

He shivered violently, huddling close to Bail as they stumbled through the snow and ice. His teeth chattering when he wasn't speaking.

"With luck on our side, we should make it before dark." He added to encourage the freezing senator.

Bail looked out to where Obi-Wan was pointing. "Hopefully the others are close enough to see the smoke too. I would think they'd head towards it, since it's the smart thing to do."

"I have no doubt Master will, and if he's trained Anakin as well as he trained me for survival in such wastelands…Anakin will, as well…"

“We’ll all make it out okay, I’m sure of it.” Bail pat Obi-Wan’s shoulder and squeezed it.

Obi-Wan gave a small smile to his friend and pulled his robes around him more. "Force be with us." He sighed as he buried his nose into his robes in attempt to warm it.

The two traveled on in silence, trying their best to preserve their body warmth despite not having proper layers. Suddenly, Obi-Wan's red, frozen ears picked up the faint but distinct sounds of creaking ice in the wind, and he halted, reaching out to stop Bail.

"We're on thin ice."

“Obi-Wan, now is hardly the appropriate time to be cracking jokes.” Bail took a step to the side, chuckling lightly.

"I'm not. Tread lightly." Obi-Wan warned, "I can sense danger in this area and I'm sure I heard cracking."

The senator looked down at his feet with wide eyes, holding back from backing away from the place he stood. “W-we won’t fall too far if the ice breaks, will we?”

"There is no telling. It could be as shallow as our ankles, it could be a deep cavern under us. Let's hope it is the first but move as if it is the second." Obi-Wan stated.

“Okay…” Bail swallowed and began to shuffle along on the ice, trying not to put his full weight into his steps. “How did we even manage to get out here on this ice? We would have been able to tell the switch from snow to ice, wouldn’t we have?”

"The ice is covered in snow. This is an ice planet, and we have been walking on snow-covered ice for hours. It just so happens that we have moved from thick ice to thin. It's really unavoidable." Obi-Wan said as he, too began to slowly move forward, taking each step with caution.

“This mission never ceases to surprise me.” A long sigh escaped the senator.

"With any luck, you'll be home and warm with your wife soon." Obi-Wan tried to comfort the senator.

The two shuffled slowly across the ice, waiting for the danger to pass and to find themselves on thicker ice once more. However, luck didn't seem to want to give them a break. Midday came and they were still on the dangerously thin ice, and they hadn't gone even half the distance they had hoped they would before they found themselves in such a situation. They would have to find a place to make camp once they got off the thin ice.

Obi-Wan froze again, the soft sounds of cracking suddenly growing louder, and he felt the ice shift under his feet right before it gave way and he fell with a startled cry into the cavern below.

The ice gave way more under Bail, and with a shout he slipped and began to fall. However, he was able to grab the edge of the ice and hold tight, even as pieces broke off in his hands. Once he found a sturdy patch of ice, he stilled as much as possible and waited for the cracking to stop. He was left hanging perilously high over the cavern, his breath coming out in small puffs in front of his face, his eyes wide, and his arms shaking at holding himself up on the ice. He dared not move, not even look around to see where Obi-Wan might have landed. Then again, if he looked, he might find Obi-Wan a bloody mess on sharp spires of ice below him.

Bail’s vision swirled as he suddenly felt very nauseous.

Obi-Wan could barely move, his body broken upon icy boulders, and consciousness threatening to be lost. Still, looking up at the dazed blur above him, he reached out, determined to protect the Senator. He took hold of the Senator and lowered him, a bit faster than he normally would, until the man was only a few feet from the ground and Obi-Wan couldn't hold onto him any longer, letting go to let him drop. He gasped out in pain, his mind becoming consumed by it.

Bail grunted when he hit the ground, but he sighed in relief and turned to face Obi-Wan, which his face went pale at the sight of the Jedi. “Oh no…This isn’t good at all.”

Unknown to the Jedi, his blood was already staining the snow beneath him a deep crimson, the color all too noticeable against the white of the planet and even the light colors of the Jedi's tunics. It was clear that their limited medical supplies would not be enough.

Approaching slowly, Bail crouched next to Obi-Wan and gently touched some of his wounds. The Jedi’s arm didn’t look like it was in the correct position. Bail knew it was broken by the awkward angle it made in the middle of the forearm. He gently moved the arm before pulling back his hands and covering his mouth.

The movement caused Obi-Wan to cry out, helpless to do much more than that and wish for the pain to end.

“Sorry, sorry…Damn, what do I do?” Bail looked around the cavern for a possible way out. He shivered when he found none close by.

Obi-Wan's pale blue eyes shifted to look at Bail, though he seemed to look right through him. His lips parted in attempt to speak, but only another gurgled sound of pain escaped before his eyes closed and his body stopped twitching in attempt to move. He'd passed out from the pain, leaving Bail alone to decide what needed to be done.

Bail sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, maybe I can fix up your arm now..."

Alone, Bail managed to construct a small shelter from the snow, build a small fire from their supplies, and pulled Obi-Wan over to the warmer area so that he could see to the Jedi's wounds without him further risking frostbite. Obi-Wan had suffered quite a few injuries, and Bail could only tend to the worst ones, focusing on the gash that had split the back of his head first, then moving to splinting his broken bones, and stitching up a few more deeper cuts, and then redressing him in his blood-stained clothes to keep him warm. The sky was growing dark before he was done and able to sit back and relax with a nutrition bar.

A low, dangerous growl interrupted the Senator's late, meager meal, snow crunching under what sounded like large, heavy feet.

Bail turned his head quickly towards the sound, his chest heaving. His eyes darted around quickly, desperate to know the source of the growling.

Drawn by the scent of blood, a large creature covered in thick white fur stepped into view, it's short snout quickly finding the bloody snow where Obi-Wan had fallen, but not finding a fresh meal, it turned it's beady black eyes onto the constructed walls of snow lit up by the warm glow of a fire, it's short snout sniffing as if it could smell the injured Jedi. It began to move forward with heavy steps, its mouth opening to show off rows of spindled teeth.

The senator kept absolutely still, worried the beast was attracted to movement. He made no sound, and he caught himself holding his breath. He swallowed hard as he watched the creature move closer.

The animal bumped against the constructed wall, causing it to partially collapse, snow landing on Obi-Wan who let out a small groan. Still, Bail made no movement or noise. He knew that if the creature were to attack him, he would have no chance of surviving, and therefore, neither would Obi-Wan.

It approached Obi-Wan and clearly found its meal. It opened its mouth wider and bit down on the injured Jedi's leg, starting to drag him back the way it had come.

“No!” Bail finally let his voice out, and he thought quickly to grab Obi-Wan’s lightsaber. He ignited it and aimed it at the creature. “You let him go! He is not your food!”

The creature halted and turned its eyes on the senator, dropping Obi-Wan and letting out a warning roar before it charged, even trampling over the fire in it's attack, leaving them in a darkness only illuminated by the blue glow of Obi-Wan's lightsaber.

Bail growled and jumped out of the way right before the creature trampled him. The blade of the saber hummed loudly as it swung out and barely struck the shoulder of the creature. “Come on! Try and take him!”

It charged again, growling and striking out with its massive and clawed front paw.

The blade moved again and sliced right through the claws, then Bail jumped out of the way once more. “You can’t have him!” Bail advanced the creature, digging the blade of the lightsaber into its shoulder with a shout.

The creature reared up with howls of pain, thrashing around to try and knock Bail loose, but its actions only caused the saber to cut further into its flesh and bone until it was weakened to the point that it fell onto its side in the snow, nearly landing on Obi-Wan. But still it growled, snapping its jaws.

Bail pulled the blade out and backed away a couple of steps. The lightsaber twirled a couple of times in his hand before his grip tightened. “I usually don’t like killing things…but this I can maybe make an exception for.”

It snapped at Bail again a few times, its hot breath foul as it hit the man's face. The senator twirled the lightsaber a couple more times, and he took a deep breath before bringing the blade down into the creature’s chest, some of his hair falling out of place as he did so. His hands trembled as he dug the blade deeper and deeper into the struggling beast, and he even growled as he put more energy into the attack. Finally, the creature stopped moving as its final breath was exhaled.

Bail stood there, leaning against the beast, the lightsaber still deep inside dead flesh. The senator shivered and took a couple deep breaths before he removed the lightsaber and retracted the blade. He collapsed to the snow and groaned. “At least we have food now… maybe,” he muttered, then he crawled over to Obi-Wan to check him.

The creature's teeth had ripped through Obi-Wan's slacks and boots, tearing them badly, and it was easy to see the angry red flesh of his leg, quickly succumbing to infection from the beast's saliva.

Bail sighed and slouched. “And I just got done patching you up…”

* * *

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

"I don't know how much longer I can stand this cold." Padmé trembled as she and Qui-Gon shuffled through the snow, both huddled together and sharing the Jedi's cloak for warmth.

“Here, take my cloak. You’re needed to be kept warm more than me.” Qui-Gon shrugged off his outer cloak and draped it around Padmé. “It’d be hard to find a good senator to replace you if you die.”

She gave a small laugh, weakened by the cold causing her to shiver. "What I wouldn't give for a nice hot spring soak right now." She sighed, pulling the cloak around her tighter.

“You’re telling me.” The man chuckled and looked to the sky with a sigh. “Things feel a little off…Obi-Wan’s Force signature isn’t as strong now, and I still can’t feel Anakin at all.”

"Maybe Obi-Wan and Bail have traveled further away from us?" the Senator asked, not knowing exactly how such things worked.

“That’s not usually how it works… I’d be able to feel the presence of both Anakin and Obi-Wan even if they were on the opposite side of the galaxy.” He shook his head. “But maybe there’s something about this planet that is messing things up.”

"Have you never been here before?" she asked.

“Not that I remember. Of course, I’ve been a Jedi for a while. It’s possible I have forgotten a few things.” Qui-Gon chuckled, wrapping his arms around himself.

She glanced at him, "We can continue to share your cloak, Qui-Gon."

“No, no, you keep it on. I’m quite a bit larger than you, so I have more body heat to spare before I’ll need anything again.”

"But it's so bitter, and—" her eyes darted to the side slightly, looking past him at a dark figure in the distance. "…Someone's over there." She nodded her head at the figure so far away it was hardly recognizable as a person at all.

Qui-Gon turned his head to look where Padmé had gestured, and at first his hand instinctively reached for his lightsaber, but the closer the figure got, the less threatened he felt, the more confident he was that it was Senator Organa… and a very injured Obi-Wan. He felt his head go dizzy as he sensed the pain radiating from that direction.

"Should we…go see who it is?" she asked, stepping closer to her Jedi companion.

"It's Senator Organa... and Obi-Wan.  He's not in good shape." The Jedi started walking towards the approaching figure, not looking to see if Padmé was following.

"What?" she blinked, hurrying to follow him and not be left behind.

Once they drew close enough, she could better see that her fellow Senator was hunched over, carrying his Jedi companion on his back, the Jedi's light Saber on his own belt.

"Oh!" she gasped, seeing a large amount of blood staining the Jedi's robes.

"Oh dear Force..." Qui-Gon approached Bail quicker and helped him to set Obi-Wan down gently. "Obi-Wan... you poor thing. What happened?"

"In short, he fell through thin ice into a cavern, and then he was attacked by some large creature." Bail grunted as he cracked his back. "He passed out midday yesterday and hasn't woken up at all since. I did what I could, but…he needs real medical attention."

Gentle hands brushed some of Obi-Wan's hair out of his face. "I only wish we had proper medical treatment for him. Hopefully he wakes up soon." Qui-Gon looked up at Bail. "And how are you doing?"

"Freezing, but otherwise unharmed as far as I am aware." Bail reassured Qui-Gon, "And, you two?"

"Cold, a little hungry, but we're surviving. Now we just need to find Anakin and make sure he's okay." Qui-Gon sighed. "But I still can't sense him at all."

"Obi-Wan said he couldn't, either, but he knew you were alright." Bail looked down at Obi-Wan.

 “We need to get Obi-Wan medical help as soon as possible.” Qui-Gon looked up and located the smoke he and Padmé were following.

"We had seen smoke yesterday before he fell. I think it was in that direction." Bail pointed.

"We saw it, as well." Padmé nodded.

“We were trying to follow it to see if it led to an encampment of some sort. Looks like we can all head to it now.” Qui-Gon gently picked up Obi-Wan. “I’ll carry him now, Senator. It’ll take a load off your back.” He laughed dryly at his joke.

"I appreciate it." Bail nodded.

“The quicker we move, the quicker we all can rest,” the Jedi added. “We find a camp, and we can sleep and get Obi-Wan proper medical attention. Then we can search for Anakin.” He began walking towards the smoke with a quick pace.

The Senators followed, doing their best to keep up until they finally came upon a small hut built into the snow, smoke raising from a pipe in its roof, and a warm glow in the windows.

Padmé approached first, knocking on the door, eager to get out of the cold at last.

The inhabitant that answered was surprisingly humanoid in nature. His skin was blue, eyes a bright yellow, and he looked rather young too, younger than Obi-Wan. He blinked in surprise, then a confused look came across his face. “I have to say, I was not expecting civilized visitors. But please, do come in out of the cold.” He stepped to the side to let the group in.

"Thank you very much." Padmé thanked the man, letting Qui-Gon enter first with Obi-Wan.

"Our companion is badly hurt. Do you have any medical supplies?" Bail asked, entering with his fellow senator.

“I do have some medical supplies, but I don’t know how helpful it might be to your friend.” The man examined Obi-Wan briefly, then hummed in thought. “We may need to take him back to my home. There are much better supplies there than here on Orto Plutonia. I live on the moon that orbits this planet, Pantora.”

Qui-Gon gently set Obi-Wan down on a lounging seat and sighed. “Whatever we need to do, we should do it soon. I fear Obi-Wan is slipping from the physical realm.”

"But Anakin is still lost, we can't just leave him. What if he also finds his way here after we go?" Padmé pointed out.

"He'll understand when he finds out why we did so." Bail insisted.

"Perhaps you can send your friend back with me," the local man suggested. "I promise I will do nothing to harm him. My father and I will be willing to help him, while you three can stay here and look for your friend. I will offer my place here for you to stay in."

The Senators both looked to Qui-Gon for his opinion. He was, after all, the closest thing to family Obi-Wan had.

Qui-Gon was hesitant, but eventually he nodded. "Just be careful with him. He and our lost friend are close. Should anything happen to Obi-Wan... Anakin would not take it lightly."

"I will be as careful with him as possible. For now, I can better fix you all up before we leave. Plus, you all must be exhausted and probably hungry. Make yourselves at home and I'll fix up something to eat."

"You're too kind, sir." Bail said.

"I know how rough it can get out here in the ice and snow. I've experienced some of the dangers myself. It's the least I can do. Plus none of you are dressed proper and likely have frostbite." The man went to the kitchen area and began preparing some warm food for his visitors. "My name is Ion, by the way."

"I am Padmé, this is Bail and Qui-Gon.  Our injured friend is Obi-Wan." The Senator introduced.

"Somehow, I've heard all of those names at some point." Ion chuckled. "Two Jedi and two members of the Galactic Senate. Some very high positions you all have."

"You know us, even without our last names or titles to give us away?" Bail asked.

"Yes, my father is very much in the loop of senators and Jedi. He's the Chairman of Pantora, so he knows more political figures than I do at this point."

"What are you doing out here?" Padmé asked.

"Trying to make peace with the locals. It hasn't been very successful so far, seeing as they aren't very advanced in their society."

"I see. We were traveling here to speak with your father after being told he was here. But our ship was shot down when we entered the atmosphere." Bail explained.

"Shot down? Perhaps the locals are more advanced than I thought..." Ion shrugged.

"We don't think it is the locals. Multiple attempts on our lives have been made in the last few weeks." Bail said.

"Really? Then why are you still traveling? Wouldn't it be safer to just stay home?"

"Yes, but we have a job to do.  That is why we have Jedi with us. So we have protection." Padmé explained.

"Has it ever occurred to you that it might be the Jedi who are being targeted? You have one injured here, one still missing. I'm amazed your third here is unharmed."

"Obi-Wan was injured on this planet by its natural dangers. Anakin was separated during the crash as he didn't make it to an escape pod." Bail shook his head.

"And yet none of this would have happened had you not come to see my father. Was a Jedi with you when you were first attacked?"

"As they're our protection, yes." Bail sighed.

“It seems your little group is having some very back luck then.” Ion stepped away from the food he was preparing and wiped his hands on a towel. “Let me go get that medical kit I have, and I’ll see how much I can do for your friend.”

"Thank you." Padmé sighed.

The Pantoran went off to fetch his medical kit, knowing that the injured Jedi would have to be taken somewhere to be properly looked at, but at least he would be in slightly better condition when he went. The medical kit wasn’t much more advanced than the one Bail had access to, but it provided the supplies to properly wrap up Obi-Wan’s broken arm.

Ion came back with the kit and instantly went to work on removing the old bandages as carefully as possible. He only hoped that Obi-Wan wouldn’t wake up in the middle of the procedure.

But Obi-Wan stayed alarmingly still, not even making small moans of pain.

"He's getting worse, fast." Bail sighed.

“I will take him back to Pantora as soon as possible,” Ion said when he was done fixing up Obi-Wan. “Several of his injuries are major and need to be looked at with proper care. Meanwhile, you all can find your friend if he is still alive. It’s a harsh world out there, and without proper equipment, he can die pretty quickly.”

"I'm surprised Obi-Wan is the only one of us in bad shape." Padmé admitted.

“That we know of,” Qui-Gon said dryly as he took the medical kit and shifted through what was left so that he could treat the spots of frostbite on the two senators and himself, mixing the supplies with some Force Healing he was able to do. Though he was no expert in the technique. “We don’t know about Anakin yet.”

"I meant of us four." She said. "Anakin I am worried about just as much as Obi-Wan."

“We should get rested up quickly and go search for Anakin. If he’s still a live, he needs our help immediately.” The Jedi sighed and ran his hand through Obi-Wan’s hair.

"Can you still not sense him?" Bail asked.

“Unfortunately. There is still nothing. I’m becoming very worried…”

"Is there nothing you can do with your bond to him?" Bail asked further.

"I've been trying everything I know, but nothing has worked. Perhaps Anakin knows of better ways to hide himself than even I know. He is the Chosen One after all."

"And you are the Chosen One's master. You taught him everything he knows as a Jedi." Padmé sighed.

"Anakin is a special person. He's strong and wise already, and he's barely been without my teachings for only a short time. I would not be surprised if he has learned a few things since I taught him." Qui-Gon heaved a sigh. "Still, I worry for him."

"We'll find him, but we'll be warmer while looking, now." Bail said.

"Yes. However, I believe some food first will give us the energy we need." Qui-Gon said as he pulled Bail into the chair next to him to begin working on the red and white patches that showed where exposure had started taking it's toll on the Senator. "We're lucky that nothing's turned black yet….this should be easily treated." He muttered to himself.

"Ah, yes," Ion exclaimed, moving back to the food he had been preparing. "It isn't very fancy, but I do hope it will at least give you energy to find your friend." He dished out some of the food onto plates and handed them off to the conscious members of the party.

"Thank you again for helping us, Ion." Padmé smiled at him.

"Oh it's no trouble at all. I'm glad I was around to help you." He smiled and bowed in a respectful gesture.

 

* * *

 

Anakin had been making his way through the snow and ice for what felt like forever. He didn’t have the proper clothing on to face the cold, so his legs felt numb, as did his arms and face. Still, he had to keep going. He needed to find the others and let them know he was okay. He had to get Basil to a charging station. He needed food badly. At the crash site, he hadn’t been able to find any nutrition bars for him to eat, so he was left with a very empty stomach and very little energy. Perhaps if he was lucky, he would collapse at any moment and die. That would save him the trouble of finding food or any other of his needs.

But of course, Obi-Wan always came back to his mind. The omega needed him alive, so Anakin trekked on. He kept going for at least a full rotation, even traveling through the night, until he found himself hopelessly lost and as far away from the wreckage as he could possibly be without trying to be.

Soon he became so frustrated that he screamed as loud as he could at the vast expanse of snow before him. He didn’t know where he was going; he didn’t know where to go. So he reached out into the Force and meditated.

 _There is no emotion, there is peace_. He recited to himself.

It felt like he was breaking through a wall. Had he put up walls before he passed out? Was there something preventing him from reaching out to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan like he wanted to? He pushed and pushed and pushed until finally he felt something break, something let go, and there was a flood of Force signatures that hit him in what felt like his gut. He doubled over as all his air escaped from him.

Pain. There was so much pain that he was brought to his hands and knees, his face nearly touching the snow his arms and legs were buried in. He gasped for air as the pain flowed through him. There the pain subsided to anger. Red hot, boiling anger for what had happened. He could sense it now full force.

Obi-Wan was hurt.

The others were okay, or at least they were not as hurt as Obi-Wan was. Obi-Wan was fading fast, Anakin could feel it, and it scared and angered him. He needed to fix it, he needed to find Obi-Wan and help him.

Anakin could have sworn he just called out through the Force, but he heard his physical voice echo out as he called his master’s name. It was so loud and bold and clear, he was sure the older Jedi had to hear it. But if he didn’t? Well, Anakin would just keep screaming his head off until he was found. He would scream until he was frozen stiff from the snow, and even then he would continue to scream and fight until he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Obi-Wan was safe and alive.

And whoever had hurt him, whoever had caused the ship to go down, was going to pay dearly for what they did. They were going to pay for hurting his omega.

Anakin growled and stood up. His whole body shook with anger and with a very low body temperature. He took one step, and it hurt like hell, so he took another and another. He was going to find his friends. He wasn’t going to give up. “Qui-Gon!” He shouted once more, and on he went, heading in the direction he felt his master.

 

* * *

 

Ion and Qui-Gon loaded Obi-Wan into his ship, eager to get the fading Jedi to help now that the stranded guests had been seen to and provided with warmer clothes for their search. And then the ship was off, fading into the white sky until it was nothing.

"One of us should stay here; we'll take turns at searching and keeping the fires going." Padmé suggested as she stood in the doorway, thick fur-covered coats wrapped around her body.

"Well then, you should." Bail told her, but she shook her head.

"You carried Obi-Wan on your back for a long time before we met up. You should get some rest first." She refused.

“The both of you can go first,” Qui-Gon said with a smile. “I’ll stay here and watch the fire while you go search for Anakin.”

"Are you sure?" they both asked.

“Yes, yes, I’m sure. There is a chance that Anakin might see the smoke like we did. If he does, I know he’ll come here for help.”

"We have new coms, now…let us know if you sense him at all." Bail sighed, pulling on the fur lined clothing he'd been given to use.

“I will.” Qui-Gon nodded at the two senators. “Please be careful out there.”

The Senators nodded and left together, feeling much more protected from the harsh planet than when they arrived.

It was still freezing cold outside. Neither of the senators were really fully prepared for the blast of cold air they got as soon as they stepped out the door. Bail shivered and hugged himself as they began their journey through the snow.

“I’m getting quite concerned for our Jedi companions. It seems like every bad thing that could happen is happening to them.” Bail muttered once they were a ways away.

Do you think Ion was right?" Padmé asked, "That the Jedi are the real targets?"

“I don’t know. I wish I had a better answer for you, but I really don’t know who our enemy is after. The Jedi or us.”

"Both are alarming. To think that the Jedi are targets just as we are..."

“I would not doubt it though. Both Jedi and senators are both people of high power. There is bound to be rebellion and hate towards the both of us at some point.” Bail shrugged. “We just need to keep our guard up, and we need to look for any signs of Skywalker being around.”

"Well, if it's the Jedi, it may be Anakin specifically. You have been attacked every time, Qui-Gon and I have only been involved since we joined you three. And it could be Obi-Wan, but Anakin is famously the Chosen One, and has some sort of destiny about him that he Jedi seem to believe."

“Yes, Anakin sure is a highly looked upon man. I’ve seen children in the streets play pretend as Jedi, and quite a few of them are Anakins. To have so much hope, so much expectation put on your shoulders… I couldn’t imagine being looked upon like that.”

"Even as a child." She shook her head, "I was on Tattooine when Qui-Gon found him, I watched as he had Ankin, who was only nine, take part in a very dangerous activity. I did not approve. I imagine as a Padawan he was subjected to much the same."

“But the man he turned into has proven that his training did him well. He is a striking young man and very talented.”

"I can never understand how the Jedi could put so much pressure on younglings." She shook her head.

“It’s just their way of life, I suppose. Nothing we can do about it.”

She sighed and shook her head, pulling her coat around herself more, "Still, a gentle touch couldn't have hurt…"

“I’m sure Qui-Gon was gentle with him at times. That man is a gentle giant. I can’t ever see him hurting Anakin on purpose.”

"I know he cares, but sometimes I wonder about his choices when it comes to younglings."

“…I suppose I worry about that too, if he did indeed drop Obi-Wan as his Padawan just to take Anakin.”

She gave him a questioning look. "Did he? I'm afraid I don't know Obi-Wan all that well and never spent time with him after his and Qui-Gon's mission where they found Anakin and helped Naboo as they did."

“Yes, Qui-Gon brought it up during a Council meeting, and when the Council approved, Obi-Wan was granted the rank of Jedi Knight and was cast aside. He came to me that night with tears in his eyes, the poor boy… I had never seen him so upset.”

Padmé fell silent a moment, "…Was Qui-Gon aware of it? How it had affected Obi-Wan?"

Bail shook his head. “I am not entirely sure. I don’t even know if the two have talked about it since it happened. I think they avoid the topic, but I can’t say.”

"I feel that could be dangerous for a Jedi to keep hidden. Emotions like that have a tendency to resurface unexpectedly."

"Well, even though Obi-Wan is a close friend, it is none of my business. It's something that needs to be worked out between the two, themselves."

Still, I feel Obi-Wan should say something about it to Qui-Gon…"

"Perhaps at a later date, they will talk. However, with how close Obi-Wan and Anakin have gotten recently... well I don't know how that will all work out. I worry for all three of our Jedi companions."

"Just how close are they?" she asked, "I have noticed they are close compared to most Jedi who don't have that Master-Padawan bond, but beyond that…I'm afraid I'm not quite sure."

"It's a little complicated," Bail admitted. "But I believe they are closer than friends at this point. They seem a bit intimate with each other even, and to think, they were ready to rip each other's heads off at the start of this mission."

"Really?" she blinked in surprise.

"That's what I'm getting from both of them. It is rather odd..."

"…Maybe it's because attachments and relationships are forbidden?" Padmé suggested, looking out over the snow for any sign of Anakin.

"They both know that, and yet they seem to act like they can't be separated." Bail squinted and rubbed his eyes, the strain of looking at blinding white snow getting to him.

"Is that how Obi-Wan got injured? Because he was separated from Anakin and…made mistakes?"

The older senator stopped walking. "You know... I never thought of it that way. He didn't seem too distressed by being away from Anakin, but I may have missed something."

"I'm not mated," Padmé stated, turning to look at him, "so I don't know what it's like. But you are. Do you find yourself distracted being away from her?"

"I suppose I do sometimes, but my wife and I are both betas. Anakin is an alpha, and Obi-Wan is an omega. Those relationships are much more dramatic it seems."

"…I hope they aren't hurt because of being apart." She muttered, turning to continue to walk.

"We need to reunite them as soon as possible. I have a suspicion that Obi-Wan needs Anakin now more than ever."

"But how do we find Anakin?"

"Maybe we should get Qui-Gon on our comlink. He might have felt something by now."

Right as Bail spoke the words, their comlinks went off, signaling that Qui-Gon was calling them.

Padmé pulled it out and answered, "We haven't found anything yet, have you felt anything, or did he show up?"

“Oh I wish I could describe to you how it felt to be hit by a Force wall,” Qui-Gon said over the comlink. “But I have felt Anakin. His presence is extremely strong to the east of Ion’s place. If you head in that direction, you might reach him.”

"To the east?" she looked at Bail who took out the navigator they had been given to use. "We'll look as best we can in that direction. Let us know if you feel him move."

“I think he’s seen the smoke or at least felt my presence. He feels like he’s moving in my direction, and quickly too. You better get moving quickly as well.”

Bail nodded. “We’ll try to find him before he gets to you.” He dismissed Qui-Gon and looked at Padmé. “Let’s go. Anakin might feel overwhelmed if he finds out Obi-Wan is gone.”

"He may already be overwhelmed if they have a connection like you were suggesting." She said, already hurrying through the snow towards the east.

“I hope he’s not too overwhelmed…” Bail sighed and followed Padmé quickly through the snow.

"Hard to tell with Ani. He's a bit emotionally unpredictable."

“I’ve at least gotten that much from him. Someone says something the slightest bit wrong and he goes nuts. How the Jedi Order allowed him to become a Jedi is beyond me.”

"He's very strong with the Force. Stronger than anyone has ever seen before in recorded history, from what I understand."

“Maybe he’s allowed a bit of leeway because he’s the ‘Chosen One’.”

"He does get special treatment, I know that much." She shook her head, "But at the same time they are all the more strict on him."

“If they were any less strict on him, I might be worried. He’d be out of control, if I were to be completely honest. It’s good he has a little restriction. Otherwise, he’d overwhelm himself to death.”

"He's a good man, just a bit too impulsive." She sighed.

"I couldn't agree more with you."

The two senators pressed on through the cold which began seeping into them, even with the proper layers of fur lining their clothing. They were starting to feel as miserable as they had before they reached Ion's hut, but just as they were going to suggest that they turn around and head back and let Qui-Gon continue the search, Padmé gave a small gasp and pointed, "I think I see someone moving over there. "Ani! Ani, is that you?" she called out, her gloved hands cupping her mouth as she called.

"Anakin! Over here!" Bail began to shout as well, hoping that it really was the young Jedi.

The figure visibly stopped moving, alarmed at the screaming, then over the wind, the fair call of the figure floated to Bail and Padmé. They heard their names be called by the figure, and then sprays of snow exploded from the figure's feet as he began running towards the senators.

"Come on." Padmé said, gripping the bag at her side that had extra furs and coats for Anakin when they got to him, and running towards him with Bail on her heels.

Finally, they reached each other and the female Senator threw her arms around the frozen Jedi. "Oh Ani! We were so worried! Here, put these on!" she said, pulling out the coat and gloves from her bag.

Anakin was shaking terribly, looking bruised from the crash, and very tired. He clung to Padmé as she put on the gloves and furs. "Oh Padmé, I'm so glad to see you're okay. I was worried I was the only one who made it alive." He hugged her tight as soon as he was properly dressed.

"No, we all survived the crash with only minor injuries." She insisted before leading him back West to the hut. "We found warm shelter, too. Someplace safe. Qui-Gon is keeping the fires going while the two of us came out searching for you."

Anakin swallowed and moved in front of Bail and Padmé to stop them. The look he gave them was one of high concern. "Obi-Wan isn't with you, is he..?"

They hesitated before Bail shook his head, "He was badly injured during our search for shelter and the rest of our group. The owner of the hut we found took him to where he can get proper medical care."

"Where is he? I can hardly feel him." Anakin looked more desperate and scared now than he had ever been before.

"He…isn't on the planet anymore." Padmé admitted.

Bail nodded, "His condition was worsening too quickly for him to stay. Qui-Gon made the decision to send him for treatment."

"I need to be with him now. I want to see him, please." Anakin ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"One step at a time. First we need to get back to the hut and get you warmed up and any frostbite treated. Then we'll see about getting you to Obi-Wan." Padmé said, guiding him a little faster, but not so fast that he's risk falling.

"I need to see him! He could die without me!" Anakin matched Padmé's pace, even moving quicker with his desperate need to be with Obi-Wan. Every second that went by, the alpha could feel his omega slipping further and further away from consciousness.

"You're just being dramatic, Ani." Padmé sighed.

"I swear to you I'm not, Padmé. I need him alive. I need to see him." He stumbled a little and choked on dry tears.

"His fate isn't linked to you being there, Ani. So you like him—he's your type and you have gotten close to him—but he isn't mated to you. Slow down before you hurt yourself. I promise we'll get you to him but not at the cost of our safety."

"What's the difference if he's mated to me or not? I still care about him. I want to see him safe! I just want to protect him." Anakin moved quicker to get ahead of Padmé, feeling his temper rise with each passing second.

"Ani!" she hurried to catch up and reached out to take his mechanical arm, " _I_ care about you, too! I don't want you hurting yourself the way Obi-Wan got hurt! This is a dangerous planet—he fell through the ice. We need to move with some caution."

"You don't think I know that already? Padmé, I've been traveling this planet since we crashed. I'm tired of this, I'm tired and hungry and damned lonely since Basil ran out of power. I want off this freezing hell, and I want Obi-Wan."

"Then please listen to me and work with Bail and I to get back to the hut where you can warm yourself and eat something while we discuss our next move as a group."

Anakin huffed and slowed his pace, though his mind still was a fury of emotions for the situation. He just wanted to hold Obi-Wan in his arms and tell him everything was going to be alright. He wanted to touch the omega's soft hair and give him small kisses. That was all he wanted, and yet there were other things that had to come first. He was a bit upset.

"Soon, Ani, soon." Padmé said softly as she walked next to him, seemingly to know what was going on in his head.

Anakin remained silent save for a small grunt after Padmé’s comment. He wanted off of this freezing chaos of a planet, and he wanted to be with Obi-Wan. However, after walking in the bitter cold no longer alone, Anakin had time to go over in his mind the terrible decisions he had wanted to make, and he did admit to himself that first he needed to warm up before he saw Obi-Wan. He had to be strong for the omega and warming up and regaining his energy was the best way to be strong in this situation.

* * *

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I (TiBun) just have a little blurb to babble.  
> This weekend is my writing partner's birthday! (Happy Birthday, BigWolfPup also lovingly known as Em!)  
> And I have made a little doodle of Basil from this story as a gift to her (Links below for anyone who would like to see. Also note that it is Basil with his new paint job that happens later in the story, not as he is now.)  
> We have been good friends for two years now (My how times flies) and have worked on a number of fanfiction projects together in both this, the Star Wars fandom, and the Tiger & Bunny fandom (which is the fandom that had brought us together) Em is super sweet and a great friend. I am very fortunate to have gotten to know her as I have as she is like a sister to me.   
> On this, your birthday weekend, I wish you nothing but happiness. I love you.
> 
> https://obi-kenobi-wan.tumblr.com/post/160632224766/basil-the-mouse-droid-by-tibun-birthday-gift-to  
> http://tibun.deviantart.com/art/Basil-the-Mouse-Droid-680419401


	17. Chapter 17

Before too long, or what felt like too long for the half frozen Jedi, the group reached the small hut and the door flew open to greet them, Qui-Gon clearly having felt their arrival. He usured the three inside to the fire before closing the door again and moving to get them each a plate of supper.

"Ah, this is better, even with warm furs it's way too cold on this planet." Padmé sighed, rubbing her hands together by the fire.

Anakin refused to eat anything before he was able to properly embrace his former master, so the young Jedi threw his arms around Qui-Gon and held him tight, taking a deep breath of the taller man's familiar scent. "I'm so glad everyone made it out alive," he said as he finally began to shovel food into his mouth.

Qui-Gon smiled and patted Anakin's shoulder in a fatherly gesture, "It isn't over yet, so let's hope it stays that way and we all five survive."

"Hey, Skywalker, how do you charge a droid?" Bail asked, standing to the side with the mouse droid under his arm. Technically the droid belonged to him, but he had never had one run out of power before, therefore needing to be charged manually rather than the droid moving to a charging station itself. Though, in light of how the Droid and Obi-Wan had taken to each other, he planned to give Basil to Obi-Wan once they were back on Alderaan. He, after all, had many mouse droids to handle small maintenance issues around his home and ships. He could afford to part with this one. But first, he needed to get it charged so it could be there when they got back to Obi-Wan.

Anakin looked up from his plate with a mouthful of food. "Well, generally you would use a charging station, but seeing as we don't have one, we might need to make one. Unless this place has a droid charging station." He looked around the room curiously.

"We wouldn't know. We haven't been here long." Padmé sighed, "Unless Qui-Gon found one while waiting for us."

"I didn't come across one." Qui-Gon stated.

Anakin hummed in thought. "There might be some parts I can use back at the wreckage, but that's a long ways off from here. It's almost not worth it. We may have to wait until we get on a ship again to charge Basil."

"None of us are going back out there." Padmé said firmly. "Doing so at this point is reckless. We are finally all together again, apart from Obi-Wan, who we sent for proper treatment away from all this snow and ice. Plus, going back out there will only delay your reunion with Obi-Wan, which I doubt you'd want to do based on how you were on and on about getting to his side after we found you."

Bail nodded, "Then I guess we'll have to wait longer to get Obi-Wan's little friend back." He said as he set the droid down.

Anakin sighed after he swallowed the food in his mouth. "I can sense Obi-Wan still... he's very weak, and I don't like it."

Qui-Gon nodded, "He took quite a nasty fall that broke more than a few bones, among other injuries. But I believe the reason why he is so weak and fading dangerously is because of the animal that tried to make its dinner out of him.  Luckily Senator Organa was able to fend it off, but not before it had bitten into Obi-Wan's leg." He said, going into more detail about Obi-Wan's condition.

The younger Jedi's eyes widened "I was not informed of that! I knew he was weak, but not because he was attacked." Anakin suddenly stood up, shaking the table a little. "I have to go see him now. We need to go."

"We can't. We have no ship." Qui-Gon moved over and pushed Anakin down into his seat, "Eat, Ani, I only told you now because you'd be angry if it was left for later discovery. Right now we can only wait and have faith in Ion to come back for us once he has Obi-Wan under the care of some proper medics and medical droids."

Anakin growled as he went back to eating, upset all over again about not being able to see Obi-Wan. "I just want to know if he'll be alright..."

"I know." Qui-Gon ruffled Anakin's hair, "And I do too. Trust me. I didn’t want to send him off alone, but we didn't have much choice. We couldn't afford the time to wait until you joined us, and we couldn't leave you alone on this planet; nor could I have left the Senators without my protection. I may have stayed here in the hut, but I was meditating and focusing on their signatures and yours the whole time. Once Ion returns, we'll all go with him to where he took Obi-Wan."

Anakin relaxed a little, though his hands clenched into fists and his jaw tightened. "That Ion guy better return soon."

"I feel we can trust him." Qui-Gon nodded before sitting down between Anakin and Padmé with the medical kit to tend to Anakin's frostbite—which was starting to turn black. He needed to treat it before it was too late.

"I guess if you trusted him, then I should too. I don't sense Obi-Wan is in any danger now, so Ion must have taken care of him." Anakin looked at Qui-Gon with worry in his eyes.

His former master nodded, "I wouldn't have agreed to sending him alone with Obi-Wan otherwise. I'd suggest that once you have finished eating, you go ahead and meditate or get some sleep while we wait for Ion." As he spoke, the Jedi Master slipped Obi-Wan's lightsaber out of his robes and placed it on the table before Anakin, hoping that having it with him would bring him a little more comfort as they waited.

A sense of calmness washed over Anakin as his gaze fell upon the lightsaber, Obi-Wan's lightsaber. It was an elegant thing, much more so than Anakin's if he were to be truthful. It soothed Anakin enough to have him finish his food and allow his master to finish tending to him before he grabbed the lightsaber and went to the far corner of the room to sit and meditate. Anakin clutched Obi-Wan's lightsaber tightly, never wanting to let go of it unless it was to be replaced by Obi-Wan himself.

Qui-Gon smiled gently as he watched his youngest former Padawan before moving to clean up the mess from supper. He wasn't going to say anything, but he'd never seen Anakin so easily coaxed into meditation before. It was usually a slight struggle for the rather emotional Jedi. It was a change that he was sure only Obi-Wan could have inspired.

Anakin sat in meditation for hours, eyes closed and breathing even, the lightsaber still safely in his hands. The meditation was deep and focused, perhaps the best meditation he had had in years, despite his reluctance to actually meditate as often as Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon.

The sky had long grown dark and the Senators had fallen asleep, Padmé on the simple cot in one corner, and Bail on a makeshift bed from the fur coats they had used as protection from the cold in their search for Anakin. Qui-Gon sat by the door as guard, his legs crossed and eyes closed, looking to be in meditation as Anakin was, however, he was in a light doze, getting what rest he could but also ready to act should something happen.

Suddenly, the dark windows were lit up with a bright light as the sound of a landing ship rumbled through the still night. Qui-Gon's eyes fluttered open.

Anakin's eyes opened and he looked out the window, then at Qui-Gon. He was curious but cautious. He knew Obi-Wan was not on the ship, but he felt that the landing ship was one belonging to Ion, and that tore him from his meditative state and energized him.

"Stay with the Senators, Ani, I'll go make sure everything is as it seems." Qui-Gon stated as he carefully took one of the coats making up Bail's bed and putting it on.

The younger Jedi did as he was told and stayed put, though his grip on Obi-Wan’s lightsaber tightened in his anxiousness.

Qui-Gon hurried out and closed the door behind him to help keep the heat locked inside. He then approached the ship as the ramp lowered and he could see Ion start his decent.

"How is he?" he called out over the high winds that had picked up during the night.

“Obi-Wan is stable now,” Ion called back, coming to a stop in front of Qui-Gon. “His arm has properly wrapped up, and the rest of his injuries are being treated with the best care my home has to offer. He will be on the quickest path to recovery now.”

"Good, we located the last of our group. He's inside with the Senators, but is rather eager to see Obi-Wan.

“If we leave soon, Obi-Wan should be ready to see visitors for a bit when we get to him. We did get him to wake up once, but it was only for a few minutes. Still, that’s better than before, so he is recovering.” Ion smiled. “Let’s get you guys packed up and ready to go. It’s much warmer on Pantora, might I also add.”

"We're all glad for that." Qui-Gon said, moving back to the hut and opening the door for Ion.

The two hurried in to keep the cold out, though some snow made its way in. As Ion stomped his feet to get the extra snow off of him, Anakin stood up from the corner and slowly made his way over to the two. He stepped closer to Qui-Gon as he looked over Ion.

Ion turned to look at Qui-Gon, and he started slightly when he saw Anakin. “Oh, this must be the one who was lost still when I left. It’s a relief to know you have been found.”

Anakin nodded. “I’m glad I was found. It’s rough out there in the snow.”

"Ion says Obi-Wan is doing better and even woke up a short time." Qui-Gon nodded, patting the younger Jedi's shoulder, "Go wake up Padmé and Bail, once they are up we can leave."

Anakin’s eyes widened, and he nearly ran to wake up the senators. He also nearly tripped, but he caught himself before he made a fool of himself.

Ion chuckled. “He’s really excited to see Obi-Wan again. Curious…”

"My two former Padawans have gotten quite close to each other as of recent." Qui-Gon said simply.

“I see. It’s a good thing we got Obi-Wan to proper care when we did. He was barely hanging on.”

As soon as Bail and Padmé were awake and moving around, Anakin moved back to Qui-Gon’s side, his heart beating fast in his chest. Sensing the younger man's anxiety, Qui-Gon silently moved his hand to guide Anakin's to his chest to bring to light that the young man was still holding Obi-Wan's lightsaber.

"Alright, let's go see Obi-Wan…" Bail yawned, rubbing his eyes as he pulled on one of the fur coats.

"Who's going to grab Basil?" Padmé asked with a similar yawn.

“I will,” Anakin said rather quickly, moving to pick up the lifeless droid after he pulled a coat around him. “I’m ready, let’s go.”

The group took Anakin's lead and rushed from the small hut and onto the ship as quickly as they could through the frosty wind.

"I'll feel safe once we're away from this planet." Padmé sighed once they were in the air and leaving the atmosphere. She never said anything, but she felt that whomever had shot their ship down was probably searching for their bodies, and upon finding none, was probably hunting them. It was a thought she was sure she shared with the rest of the group.

"I'll feel safe once I'm back home with my wife in my arms." Bail furthered.

Anakin remained silent as he sat by himself, tightly holding Basil and Obi-Wan’s lightsaber against his body. He would just be happy when he knew Obi-Wan was safe, and then he himself would feel safe. Not a moment sooner.

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan lay mostly exposed under harsh white lights, his tunics having been removed so that his injuries could be properly treated. Bacta wraps hid his pale skin, and his leg that had suffered the bite was submerged in a small bacta tank. It was red and swollen with infection, and had almost been to the point where the medics had discussed amputation. But luckily the leg was healing slowly, but properly and they agreed that they would not need to go to the extreme treatment. Had the infection kept growing, the outcome would have been different.

The Jedi's chest inflated with a pain-filled breath before his head turned to the side and his eyes cracked open again, blinking a few times against the harsh light in the medical bay. He didn't know where he was or how he'd gotten there. He didn't even remember the first time he'd woken up briefly. All he knew was that he felt so—alone.

"Anak-in…" he muttered, his voice raw from his dry throat.

Anakin, as well as the others, had arrived shortly before Obi-Wan woke up, and they were just outside the room talking to a medical droid when the alpha’s name was spoken softly. Anakin felt Obi-Wan’s Force signature flare slightly, and he looked into the room with wide eyes. There was little more hesitation from Anakin as he pushed past the droid and nearly threw open the door. He moved to the bedside and gingerly touched Obi-Wan’s face.

 _At last_ , he thought to himself. _I’m finally with you_.

Obi-Wan reacted to the touch subconsciously, his eyes closing as if in pleasure and his head turning into the gentle fingers.

“It’s okay,” Anakin said softly, a smile on his lips and a few tears in his eyes. “I’m here now. You’re safe.” He leaned against the bed and sighed.

"…My body feels heavy…what happened?" Obi-Wan asked, opening his eyes again and focusing on the alpha.

“You fell through the ice and got attacked. But you’re safe now, thank the Force.” Anakin brushed away some of Obi-Wan’s hair from his face.

Obi-Wan slowly let out a small breath. "I'm sorry; I worried you, didn't I?"

“You did. Very much.” Anakin swallowed and blinked away his tears. “I feared the worst…”

"Sorry." He closed his eyes again and took a larger breath, "It's not as bad as you imagined, I'm sure."

“I was alone and lost for a long time, Obi-Wan. I didn’t think I’d get to see anyone ever again. I was terrified.” Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan’s hand and squeezed it gently.

Obi-Wan was silent a long moment, thinking back to what he could remember before waking up. "..I couldn't sense you…" he finally remembered out loud.

“I couldn’t sense you either. I was unconscious for a long time, and when I woke up, I apparently had put up some pretty strong walls that even I had a tough time taking down. Once I broke through though, I could feel you and Master Qui-Gon, clear as day.”

"Must have been after I passed out." Obi-Wan muttered with a sigh. "Is Bail alright? I was supposed to be protecting him, but…"

“He’s fine. He only received a few scratches and minor frostbite.” Anakin’s hand wandered to his belt, where both his and Obi-Wan’s lightsabers were clipped. “Padmé and Qui-Gon are alright too.”

"Good…" he looked up at Anakin a moment before his lips parted again, "Could I get some water? And maybe my suppressors? I can feel as if I haven't had them yet today."

“Of course. I’ll ask the medic droid.” Anakin’s hands rested on Obi-Wan’s cheek once more before he stood up properly and walked back out to the medical droid with Obi-Wan’s request.

"The omega's suppressors are with his things." The medical droid pointed to where Obi-Wan's belts and boots had been placed. His tunics having been thrown out due to being ruined by rips and blood stains.

Anakin grabbed the bottle of suppressors and grabbed a glass of water before heading back into Obi-Wan’s room. He sat on the edge of the bed gently. “Can you hold one of these? I’ll help you.”

"Dosage is just one pill." Obi-Wan said, lifting his hand to hold onto the small cup of water with a shaky hand. Yes, he was definitely starting withdrawal from his suppressors.

The water was given to Obi-Wan, and Anakin fished out a single pill from the bottle. He closed it up tight and set it to the side, trading out the water for the pill, then once it was in Obi-Wan’s mouth, he handed the water back.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan said after Anakin helped him sit up enough to sip the water without spilling it on himself.

Anakin smiled at Obi-Wan and set him back against the soft pillows. “I really missed you… I’m glad you’re still alive.”

"Come now, I'm not that easy to kill." Obi-Wan chuckled, feeling better with some hydration in his system.

“Didn’t stop me from worrying about you. You were all I thought about while I was wandering around in the snow.” His hands returned to Obi-Wan’s cheek once more.

Obi-Wan turned his head, pressing a small kiss to Anakin's palm. "Would have never guessed you were such a worry wart." He teased.

“I wasn’t before you came back into my life. I just let things happen and didn’t bat an eye.”

"I'll be fine." The older Jedi insisted, "But I am getting tired again."

Anakin knew what he wanted to say. He wanted Obi-Wan to be awake for just a little longer, but it would be selfish of him. Obi-Wan needed rest if he was to heal properly. So Anakin sighed and nodded. “Okay, I should let you rest then. But I’ll be right here when you wake up again.” Anakin pulled up a nearby chair and sat in it. “I promise.”

"…Good…" Obi-Wan trailed off, letting his eyes close; though his hand moved to hold Anakin's, as if to make sure he stayed.

Anakin made sure their fingers intertwined before he smiled at Obi-Wan dozing off. He let out a long sigh and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes as well. “Sleep well,” he whispered.

 

* * *

 

"So what you are saying is, he won't be making a fast recovery from that bite?" Qui-Gon asked as he watched his two former Padawans through the observation window, his hand rubbing his bearded chin in thought.

"Correct. It will take time for everything to heal, even with the bacta soak. There was some very nasty venom and bacteria in the saliva of the creature that bit him, and the damage it caused was only increased with the cold environment. Our suggestion would be to send him back to his home planet until he has fully healed." The medical droid stated.

"Our mission is almost completed." Padmé sighed, moving to Qui-Gon's side, "I think we would be safe enough with just one Jedi companion. Ani would not take kindly to us sending Obi-Wan alone back to Coruscant."

“We can test Ion’s theory about the Jedi being targeted and not us senators,” Bail added. “Not that I’m hoping Skywalker and Kenobi will be attacked on their way back to Coruscant. I hope we all get to our destinations safely.”

"With Obi-Wan in this condition, it would not be good for them to be targeted at all. We'll find them a ship to Coruscant in secret." Qui-Gon decided.

Bail nodded in agreement, looking into the room where Anakin was holding Obi-Wan’s hand near his mouth. “The two need to leave in the night or some time that isn’t suspicious.”

"I can arrange it. I do have connections, after all." Ion stated.

“Sooner is better,” Qui-Gon added. “If you can start getting things together immediately, Ion, that would be wonderful.”

"I'll be back as soon as my men have a ship ready to take those two to Coruscant." Ion nodded before leaving.

Qui-Gon sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Those two have made a very risky move. I should have sensed it before we left for this planet, but it bypassed me, and now I’m worried to death about the both of them.”

"Weren't you encouraging them?" Bail asked.

“I was and I stand by my original intentions. They are good for each other and I saw the proof not long ago, but now I almost wish they hadn’t done this. I'm starting to sense that this…may have been a mistake.” He looked back in at his two former Padawans.

"Forgive me, Master Jinn, but they only have grown as close as they are because of you, from what I understand." Bail stated, "You were the one who suggested they work together and let themselves grow close."

“Yes, I know.” A slight hint of annoyance rung out in Qui-Gon’s tone. “I had wanted them to become friends and balance each other out. They certainly did that, but went the extra mile as well.”

"What did you expect of an alpha and an omega who happen to be each other's types?"

"Come now, I'm sure Qui-Gon didn't know they would be attracted to each other in such a way." Padmé intervened.

“The Order isn’t greatly informed of the effects an alpha and an omega have on each other. And I am simply a beta, so I know very little of the interactions that come naturally. I thought it'd be fine for them to get a little closer than what the Order allows…” Qui-Gon shook his head as he looked at Anakin and Obi-Wan through the window. Anakin was leaning over Obi-Wan with his eyes closed, mouth blocked by the sheets, but Qui-Gon knew he was giving Obi-Wan a small kiss.

"Which is quite idiotic if you ask me." Bail said, not bothering to hide how much distaste he had for the Jedi Order's lack of education on such matters. "But what's done is done. All you can do is suggest that they not be partnered up further."

“They know the code. I trust they will obey it, especially with how committed Obi-Wan is with taking his suppressors. I don’t doubt they will continue to expand their relationship, but not as far as Obi-Wan stopping his daily prescription of suppressors.”

"What I think Bail is suggesting is to keep the attachment from growing too strong." Padmé said, "Even without them taking each other as mates, being on missions together will form a sense of dependency on each other. Normally it isn't a problem, but as they are both Jedi, and knowing what I do about the Jedi Code…I must agree with Bail on his suggestion. Let them expand their friendship in the Temple, but don't have them off on long missions together. They both do well with their duties, but what happens if they start seeing each other in dangerous situations? Obi-Wan's injuries already had a huge affect on Ani. We almost couldn't talk some sense into him."

Qui-Gon was silent, chewing on his mustached lip gently in thought. “We’ll see how they are after we return to Coruscant. Then I’ll make my decision on what to do with them.”

"It's your call." Padmé shrugged.

* * *

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

"Ow!" Obi-Wan hissed as he put too much weight on his leg, trying to walk on his own into the temple. Anakin was beside him, but he was always one to downplay his injuries, and this time wasn't an exception. He lifted his leg and refocused his weight back onto his other leg before leaning against the wall.

Anakin sighed and put his hand gently on Obi-Wan's. "Just let me help you, okay? You can't make it back to your room alone."

"I'm fine, Anakin—I just stepped on my ankle wrong, and—"

"Please stop it. I know that's a lie. You need help, so stop pushing me away. I really don't want to start a fight with you now." Anakin sighed heavily and put his hands on his hips.

"I don't want you to feel obligated to help me."

"I don't feel obligated, Obi-Wan. You need help and I'm going to help you because I care about you."

"If Kenobi is injured and giving you trouble, Skywalker, I suggest throwing him over your shoulder. It's what I had to do a few times." Luminara cut in as she and her young Padawan slipped into the temple entrance and passed by them, giving a smug smirk at Obi-Wan as he scowled at her.

"Master Unduli." Anakin greeted with a smile. "He's just being a stubborn old man is all. Nothing I can't handle if he would just accept my help."

"He won't—not easily." She smirked, "Trust me, I have known him for a very long time."

"I don't doubt you. But I won't carry him over my shoulder. That'll only make his injuries worse I'm afraid. But I'll get him to his room eventually." Anakin chuckled.

"I'm fine, you two." Obi-Wan groaned.

"Which is how I know you likely are not fine." She continued on her way, her young Padawan at her heels, "I'll drop by your room later to catch up as it seems you'll be stuck here in the temple to heal for a while."

Anakin smiled at Luminara and her Padawan as they left, then focused on Obi-Wan once more. "Alright, let's get you to your room. I think some well deserved rest is in line for you." He grabbed Obi-Wan's uninjured arm and slung it over his shoulder.

"Fine," Obi-Wan huffed, finally giving in and leaning on Anakin to let him help as he directed him to his room's location. He then unlocked the door and watched it slide open before Anakin helped him in to sit down on the simple bed in the corner of the room.

"There we go, now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Anakin smiled and crouched in front of Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan's cheeks flushed and he turned his head away, "I suppose."

Anakin chuckled. "You're cute when you're flustered."

"I'm not cute." Obi-Wan insisted, and as he did, a beeping sounded from the bag Anakin had strapped around his torso that held their things in it. "See? Basil agrees."

Anakin sighed and shook his head, sitting back and freeing Basil from the bag. "You have no idea what he's saying. How can you say he agrees with you?"

"He agreed with me when I was complaining about you earlier on in our mission together." Obi-Wan smirked, watching the droid move around his small room. "Hmm, I'll need to get a small charging station in here for him. Do you think you could help me with that?"

"Of course. It won't be too hard to get one." The younger Jedi watched Basil for a bit before he focused back on Obi-Wan. "I hope everything goes well with Master Qui-Gon and the senators."

"I do as well." Obi-Wan sighed and leaned back against the wall, turning his head to look out the window, "I still don't like that we were sent home early from the mission because of my injuries. You should have least stayed to help Master Qui-Gon."

"There was no way I was going to let you leave alone. You wouldn't have made it halfway home without contacting me." Anakin got up off the floor and crawled onto the bed, sitting next to Obi-Wan.

"Oh yes, because I'm so dependant on you, oh all-knowing alpha." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes in a tease. "I would have gotten back just fine, just a little slower getting to my room once dropped off here at the temple."

"Uh-huh, sure." Anakin nuzzled Obi-Wan gently.

"It's true. I don't _need_ you to help me." He insisted, stressing the word'need'. Regardless of his words, however, he did lean into Anakin's touches.

"You want me to help, though. And I want to help." Deep blue eyes glanced up at Obi-Wan, his affection for the older man shining bright in his eyes.

"No," Obi-Wan shook his head, his deep voice softening to a gentle admission, "I want your affection."

A small kiss was planted on Obi-Wan's neck, then another nuzzle to the same spot. "I'll give all my affection to you..."

Obi-Wan hummed softly, allowing them to both fall into a laying position on the bed, his lips connecting to Anakin's jaw near his ear, and his nose in soft curls taking in his scent.

Anakin's arms loosely hung around Obi-Wan, his eyes closed as he soaked up the attention and closeness of the omega. "You know, I think this is the first real time we got to cuddle. It's nice."

"How long before you need to report in to the council?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Another hour or so. Doesn't matter, I'll talk to the Council eventually."

"You don't want to be late, but until then…and after if you so choose…I—" Obi-Wan flushed a deeper red, the color spreading up into his ears, "I wouldn't mind if you wanted to spend the night with me like this…"

"I think that sounds wonderful." Anakin smiled against Obi-Wan's hair, taking in a deep breath.

Obi-Wan smiled, reaching up to run the back of his fingers over Anakin's cheek, "Should I have dinner sent up from the kitchens, or do you want to pick up something on your way back from the council?"

"You just don't worry about dinner. I'll take care of it. You just need to focus on getting enough rest."

"I plan to bathe while you're gone."

"Please be careful when you do. I want you to be able to rest well. Also, you can take more pain medication after dinner."

"I won't shower and be putting weight on my leg." Obi-Wan promised, "I'm not _that_ stubborn."

"You can be at times," Anakin said with a smirk.

"Why would I stand when I have the ability to sit and soak in a nice warm bath?" Obi-Wan countered with an almost pouty look.

"You know… you could wait for me to get done and we can both take a bath." It was a risky suggestion, but Anakin wanted to make it, curious about the response he would get.

Obi-Wan's cheeks heated as he shook his head, "No…no, we can't. Maybe one day such a thing could…but not this soon. I'm sorry; I'd rather bathe alone, Anakin."

Anakin gently cupped Obi-Wan's face and smiled. "Okay. I won't push you." He gently kissed the older man's forehead.

"…Thank you." Obi-Wan's eyes closed and he moved to rest his head on Anakin's chest and shoulder. He had been afraid that his refusal would have upset Anakin. He was glad it hadn't.

Gentle hands ran through Obi-Wan's hair, a soft sort of purring sound filling the room as Anakin too closed his eyes and took in the omega's scent. Here was where Anakin felt good, felt comfortable. Here he felt happy in the midst of war.

"Mm, that's soothing…" Obi-Wan muttered, nuzzling closer to the alpha.

"Being with you is soothing," Anakin whispered.

"…Is…is purring normal for you?" Obi-Wan's lips twitched into a smile as he asked.

"Purring?" Anakin opened his eyes with confusion.

"Mhm." Obi-Wan's hand moved over Anakin's chest, feeling the slight vibrations, "From here, I think."

The younger glanced down at Obi-Wan's hand, then looked back up. "I don't feel anything coming from there..."

"You should at least hear it?" Obi-Wan insisted.

"I do hear it, but I thought it was coming from you..." Anakin propped himself up on one elbow.

"No, it's from you. I can feel it and it's louder when I place my head on your shoulder like this. It's soothing, as I said."

"Huh... must just be something that happens naturally. I've never really noticed it until now."

Obi-Wan was quiet a pause, "Maybe…it's something alphas do when they are able to relax with an omega they like… You should ask the Chancellor about it."

"I will. I've been talking to him a lot more recently. I'm sure he'll be able to give me the answers I need." Anakin smiled and nuzzled Obi-Wan.

"Good, and once my leg as a healed a little more, I can seek out the old Chancellor as Bail suggested. I'll be off active duty for a bit, so I will have the time."

"And you're going to be extra careful for me so you don't hurt yourself again. You scared me once with your injuries, I don't need to be scared again."

"I was mostly frozen when I fell, and I was unconscious when that creature Bail mentioned tried to make me its dinner. I'll be perfectly fine now that I'm on Coruscant and aware of my surroundings."

"I'm still going to worry about you."

"Please don't. Then I'll be worried you are too distracted when you are sent off on your next mission." Obi-Wan admitted, pulling himself up to kiss Anakin's lips briefly.

"It seems like not working together is going to be difficult for us." He chased Obi-Wan's lips and kissed him for a bit.

"It'll happen often, we'll have to get used to it. You're the highest requested Jedi Knight in the Galaxy, and that was before this karking war started."

Anakin's eyebrow twitched upwards. "Strong words coming from you..."

"You don't think you are sent out on more missions than any of the rest of the Jedi in the temple?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, I mean I know that, but just hearing you say that so strongly... it's like you want to protect me as much as I want to protect you."

"I…worry about you. They use you so much that…you could be run ragged and that could put you in danger. Chosen One or not, you deserve a break to relax just as much as the rest of us."

"Good thing I was sent home with you then. If I would have been forced to stay with the senators, things would not have gone well." Anakin chuckled, holding Obi-Wan closer.

"I think that's why Master Qui-Gon sent you with me rather than having me leave on my own."

"You're also still injured, so sending you alone wasn't a good idea in the first place."

"I would have gotten back here fine." Obi-Wan insisted again, "Though the ride would have been a little lonelier."

"I still wanted to come with you anyway. I wasn't about to leave you alone after our recent upgrade in relationship status."

"It seems so long ago that we hated each other."

"I know...and here we are cuddling in bed. Funny how things work out."

"I think at one point I wanted to dismember you—I'm glad I didn't. It's nice that you still have arms to cuddle like this." Obi-Wan laughed lightly.

"Well, at least one organic arm." Anakin chuckled as he raised his cybernetic arm to examine it lightly.

Obi-Wan reached over, running his hand lightly over the artificial limb. The glove covering it was thick and well-made. Waterproof, but well warn from all the missions Anakin had gone on since he'd gotten the glove to protect the mechanics under it. The thick canvas on the fingertips had started fraying just slightly, but nothing that implied that it'd need replacing soon.

Curious, he sat up and loosened the leather straps keeping the glove securely in place before working it off the hand completely and setting it aside on the mattress. He then turned Anakin's hand over, examining the tiny details and watching the parts move as Anakin flexed his fingers.

It was amazing how it worked with Anakin just as his organic hand did, and he wondered just how advanced such prosthetic technology really was. For example, could Anakin feel when the metal fingers touched something? With such a question in mind, Obi-Wan leaned forward and kissed the metal knuckles.

"Well, at least this one is made so beautifully. It's like a piece of art, in a way."

"I've tweaked it a little from the original design, but yeah, it's a beauty." Anakin splayed his fingers, then clutched them into a fist. "Made of the finest materials in the galaxy with the best minds working to put it together."

"I'm not very good with mechanics. I know enough to get by in a pinch, but this just amazes me."

"It's some of the best top notch technology of our time. And yes, I could feel the kiss. There's and intricate sensory system built into it that allows me to touch things and feel them, to know there's something there, but I can't feel how soft or how heavy something is, if it feels good or if it hurts."

"I imagine, then, that it took a while to get used to not—crushing things or hurting people on accident."

"Yeah, I nearly tore Master Qui-Gon's arm off when I had just got the new prosthetic. Left a bruise there for several months."

Obi-Wan sucked in a breath, "That sounds painful."

"I can't tell you how many times I apologized to him. I felt terrible for hurting him like that, but he always shook his head and smiled at me."

"He was always one to brush off injured he got from me, as well." Obi-Wan nodded, "When I was still very young and just starting off as his Padawan, he insisted we duel for the first time so he knew where I was at. But he made me use my lightsaber for it and I slipped up and…" He shook his head, "I'm sure you have seen the scar that looks like his shoulder and arm was almost cut off of him completely. He was soaking it in a bacta bath daily for two months. But of course he insisted he was fine and it was his own fault for getting distracted."

"You gave him that scar?" Anakin had to laugh a little. "I'm impressed actually. I always thought he had gotten into a struggle with like some pirates or something, but no, you gave him that scar." The younger man shook his head. "I'll make sure to not get you angry enough to turn on me with your lightsaber..."

Anakin's voice trailed off at the mention of Obi-Wan's lightsaber. That lightsaber had been the one thing that gave him hope while Obi-Wan was unconscious. He felt was just as close to that lightsaber now as Obi-Wan was to it.

"I'd like to think I have more control than that." Obi-Wan chuckled, "And that was an honest accident. I was told not to hold back, and I thought he'd block my strike but…he didn't."

"You know... your lightsaber is pretty special to me. I nearly went crazy when I learned you were injured, but then Master gave me your lightsaber and suddenly I wasn't as panicked as I was before." Anakin shrugged.

"That explains why it wasn't with the rest of my things in the medical bay and that you slipped it back to me when we were leaving." Obi-Wan chuckled, "But if you're saying you want it back, I'll have to decline."

Really, it made sense. A Jedi's lightsaber was a part of them. They faced personal trials to get the crystal within its hilt, and they touched each and every piece with their force signature to build it. Everything about obtaining their lightsabers was deeply personal, and if Anakin had held onto Obi-Wan's lightsaber for comfort, he would have felt Obi-Wan himself. It would have been like holding his hand for comfort, especially after the bond they had been forming with each other over the past few weeks.

"No, you can keep it. But it did help me. It made me realize that no matter what lightsaber it is, any lightsaber is important to a Jedi. There's no question about it." Anakin's cybernetic hand moved to Obi-Wan's and stroked the pale skin fondly.

"They are a part of us." Obi-Wan agreed, shifting back down to lay next to Anakin.

Anakin was silent for a moment, watching Obi-Wan breathe and be relaxed. Soon their breathing was matched up, and Anakin smiled. "I don't know how we got from arguing with each other constantly to laying in bed together and cuddling. It's so odd to me..."

"I think our arguments were because we didn't understand our own feelings when we got close." Obi-Wan shrugged and then let off a sigh, "But our time is about up. You should head to the Council."

Anakin huffed. "I don't want to leave you, though…"

"They'll suspect us if you start skipping out on your duties to cuddle with me in my assigned rooms." Obi-Wan chuckled, "It shouldn't take you too long, and then we can eat when you get back."

"Then help me put my glove back on and I'll get ready to leave." Anakin sat up and grabbed his discarded glove, offering it to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan sat up and took the glove, helping to slip it over the metallic parts of Anakin's hand. It was a rather tight fit, and took some effort to get it into place, but he finally managed to do so faster than Anakin would have had he done it alone and one-handed.

Anakin watched in fascination at how quickly the glove was put on, and once it was on he leaned forward and kissed Obi-Wan. "Thanks. I should have you help me with my glove more often." He slid off of the mattress with a sigh, then he stretched by reaching his hands towards the ceiling.

"Only if you help me up and to the refresher before you go." Obi-Wan smiled.

"Of course." The younger held out his hand for Obi-Wan to take.

Obi-Wan took it and let Anakin pull him to his feet before he leaned against Anakin to avoid using his injured leg as they moved across the room to the refresher. "Thank you." Obi-Wan kissed Anakin's shoulder before slipping in through the door. It only made him realize how tall Anakin was. Before he'd always pop up onto his toes and stretch to try meeting Anakin's gaze, but without him doing so, his nose came up to Anakin's shoulder.

Anakin chuckled at the kiss on his shoulder, so he gently caught Obi-Wan's and pulled him into a proper kiss. His arms wrapped around the smaller man carefully so as to not upset any injuries, but it was a kiss that was well needed. Anakin hadn't gotten to kiss Obi-Wan like the way he was now since before the crash on Orto Plutonia.

Obi-Wan allowed the kiss he was swept up into, his arms sliding over Anakin's shoulders to encourage it to continue a moment longer before their lips parted again and he found himself looking into Anakin's deep blue eyes.

"Don't be late." He reminded softly.

"I won't be, Obi-Wan." Anakin brought his organic hand up to Obi-Wan's cheek to rub his thumb over it briefly before he pulled away and headed out the door. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise."

"I'll be waiting." Obi-Wan smiled before closing the door to the refresher and turned on the water to fill the tub before he started shedding his tunics and maneuvered himself into the water to relax and wash away the dirt from travel.

After he finished enjoying his soak, Obi-Wan drained the tub and moved to get out as carefully as he could, toweling off, and then limping out to grab some clean slacks and tunics, pulling on the slacks first so that he could sit on the edge of his bed while pulling the rest on.

However, before he could pull on the first layer of his tunics, he heard a knock at his door. Assuming either Anakin had managed to get away from the council faster than what they assumed, or it was Luminara dropping by for a visit as she often does, he called out; "Enter."

The door opened and Chancellor Palpatine stepped in elegantly. "Afternoon, Master Jedi. I hope I'm not intruding on anything."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened, "Chancellor Palpatine, Sir! I—if you are looking for Anakin I'm afraid he's in a meeting with the Council at the moment." He tried to push himself to his feet out of respect.

"No please, stay seated. I actually came to talk to you." Palpatine moved quicker to sit next to Obi-Wan.

"Oh?" Obi-Wan relaxed and finished pulling on the brown tunic he often wore under the off-white ones, just so he didn't feel so exposed. After getting close to Anakin, he'd become a little more aware to all alphas around him, and if they weren't Anakin, it made him a tad nervous, even when he knew that the Chancellor wouldn't do anything.

"Forgive me, sir, but I can't imagine what you'd like to talk to me about."

"Well, I just wanted to check in on you after your last mission. I had heard you were pretty banged up, and I wanted to see for myself, especially since it seems that you have become close friends with Anakin."

Obi-Wan's cheeks flushed, "Yes, well…that's very kind of you, sir. My leg is still healing, but with rest and a few more bacta soaks it should be fine and I can return to active duty."

Palpatine blinked. "The Council wants to put you back into active duty that quickly? That seems a bit brash, don't you think?"

"No, I will put myself back on the active duty list. It's my responsibility as a Jedi Knight to help where I am needed." Obi-Wan gave a small smile, "Besides, I have to work harder to prove myself. I have to work hard to earn a spot on the council."

"But going back to active duty so soon? I should think that would be too much stress on your body too soon. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I have to push myself." Obi-Wan shook his head, "I—well, Jedi Knights like me…we…just have a hard time ranking up compared to others. Not one has ever reached the rank of Master. We are knighted and then stay that way. I want to be the first to break through that barrier, to prove that we are just as strong and able as the others."

"I'm assuming you mean omegas. It seems like the Jedi Order doesn't treat you all the same. It's quite disheartening."

"No, they don't." Obi-Wan sighed, "And there is so few of us in the order that we don't have much of a presence. But if I get onto the council—I may be able to change things."

"You would bring up a lot of good topics, I feel. Perhaps Anakin would be willing to assist you in getting on the Council, and I would help too if I could. I believe that in such a widely known group, there should be representation of all natures."

"It wouldn't mean much if I didn't earn it. If I'm just handed the seat, I don't think I'd be taken seriously on matters we discuss."

"You would still be on the Council though," Palpatine pointed out.

"But I wouldn't have their equal respect. I'd take help only to a point, but I want to be asked to joining the council as every council member is asked, and not have them forced to hand it to me."

"Well, if you would rather have it that way, then I suppose that's alright. But you're doing an awful lot of work just to get a seat. I still think some influence is needed within the Council."

"It is hard work to get noticed as easily as others, but still, it's not like I'm working as much as Anakin. I at least get a few days rest between missions; he normally gets only a day at most. I think they'd have him on the council already if it wasn't for the fact that council members don't get sent out as much, and Anakin is so highly requested all over the Galaxy." Obi-Wan sighed and glanced at the old man beside him, "…Well, maybe if someone important pointed out the imbalance in representatives in all natures they may grow aware of my—or one f the other omega's achievements…"

"Yes, I'm sure someone could help you out a little." Palpatine chuckled as he smiled at Obi-Wan. "Anakin I'm sure would be willing to help as well."

"I know he would but I wouldn't want to use him like that. Especially this soon into our re—friendship."

"I hardly think you'd be using him. I'm almost certain he'd be more than happy to help you out, Obi-Wan. Anakin cares a lot about you, from what I gather."

"He knows my goal." Obi-Wan shrugged, running a hand through his still damp red hair, "That's enough. I've gotten this far on my own, after all."

"But having help would take some weight off of your shoulders, correct?"

"Well, yes, but—" he sighed and shook his head, "I don't know. I don't like asking for help after my Master had me Knighted early so he could take Anakin as his next Padawan… I don't want to be a burden to anyone."

"Dear Obi-Wan, you are not a burden to anyone. You are a Jedi Knight, a very good one at that. You are a respectable Jedi, and I can assure you that you catch people's attention when you work. I am not your master, but even I am proud of all that you have done." The Chancellor put a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and squeezed it.

"It's still hard for me to ask for help on personal things…help out on missions is one thing, personal is another." Obi-Wan looked up at the old man, "But thank you. I can see why Anakin values your guidance so much."

"I do try to lead the boy in the right direction." Palpatine removed his hand and stood back up.

"I—" Obi-Wan paused, debating himself on his next words, or if he should stay silent. Finally he decided to just go ahead. "I would like to thank you for helping him—as an alpha, I mean. He told me you had a discussion with him about it and after you did—well—it was easier for us both on a few things regarding our friendship."

"Oh? Well he did tell me you two had a rough beginning with each other. It's good to know that I have helped at least a little, though I do sense that you still struggle sometimes, even being Anakin's friend."

"Yes, well, I form strong attachments quickly and easily with certain people…and as attachments are forbidden, I have to hold myself back which can cause some problems between Anakin and myself."

"But you're just friends. I thought friendships were allowed and not considered as attachments. Am I wrong in thinking that?"

"Well…" Obi-Wan shifted nervously, "…we are each other's types, so temptation is always there for something more…"

"I see. Do you struggle often with that?"

He drew in a breath, "Yes. I do. And I know I shouldn't let him in close, but I can't help it. There is just something about him—the way he looks at me—and I just…" he sighed and shook his head, "I let him get close."

"Will that compromise your position as a Jedi? I should think it's unfair if it does. Omegas have a difficult time already as it is, even while taking suppressors." There was a dangerous look behind Palpatine's eyes, a look that turned the air in the room stuffy and uncomfortable.

"If…they find out, then probably." He pulled his injured leg up onto the bed and rubbed it, trying to ease some of the throbbing. "But they never knew how attached I had gotten to Master Qui-Gon—how I saw him as my own father more than I should have. Maybe this time I won't fall too deep into attachment and—waver in my resolve to follow the code to the best of my abilities."

Obi-Wan continued to rub his leg a moment before speaking again, "Of course if they do find out that Anakin and I may be just a little closer than what the code would allow, and they punish me for it by denying anything I worked hard to earn—they'd be hypocrites. I have been in this temple a long time, and not every Jedi is great at discretion."

The chancellor nodded. "So you are closer than just friends then? Is that what I'm gathering from this conversation?"

"Just a little." Obi-Wan flushed, placing a finger to his lips. "It's not like we're mated or anything. Far from it."

"But you are more than just friends. I hope you two are doing something to prevent the Council from finding out. I wouldn't want either of you to be kicked out because of your relationship."

"They'd never kick him out—just me if they thought it was that horrible of an offence. But why should they? I know for a fact other Jedi have broken the code more openly. My own Master often did, and the Council knew. His punishment was simply that he is denied a seat on the Council, but still given the rank of Master."

"I would say that that could be the worst to happen to you, but you are wanting to be on the council. I suggest you try really hard to hide your relationship. It won't do you any good in terms of getting a seat on the Council if you don't shield yourself well enough."

"I know." Obi-Wan sighed and lowered his leg again. "We're being careful, and we won't be going any further than we are now—holding each other when we're alone."

"You do know how difficult it will be to do just that, right? And what if something should happen to you? Do you know for certain Anakin will be able to control himself?" The Chancellor took a step forward. "Do you trust him enough that he will control himself?"

"I have my suppressors; we both should be in control of ourselves to stay where we are at now. It won't be an issue. We both are content with just holding each other. Plus I plan to set up a meeting soon with another omega who isn't in the order—one who can help me understand a little more about my nature so there won't be any more surprises like when Anakin and I first came into contact with one another for our last mission."

"If you are so sure about that…but be warned. Should something happen to you, Anakin might not be as collected as he appears. Just a warning for the future, again, should something happen to you."

"I don't think he'd ever force me or pressure me." Obi-Wan insisted.

"I'm not saying that he would. I'm saying that if you were to be hurt or lose your suppressors, Anakin will act more like the alpha that he is." That dangerous look in the Chancellor's eyes strengthened.

Obi-Wan felt a bit of intimidation coming off the man before him, much like the times Anakin had slipped and projected his alpha dominance against him during a few of their fights early on. He swallowed and shifted over on the bed away from the old man, if only slightly.

But still he shook his head, "I won't lose my suppressors. I learned early on that they are just as important to me as my lightsaber—maybe even more so. I keep them close and safe. And I was badly hurt on our mission. Anakin found a way to calm himself as he waited for me to awaken. I trust he would do so again, just as I would do if he got injured."

"For your sake, I hope you are right." Palpatine smiled and dipped his head a little. "Now, I should really be going. I have a meeting with a few of the senators soon."

"Of course… I won't take up any more of your time, sir." Obi-Wan said as he watched the man leave. He then sighed and looked down at Basil who came out of hiding under the bed, "Well, that was an odd conversation, wouldn't you agree?"

Basil squeaked in agreement.

Once outside and walking away from Obi-Wan's room, Palpatine smirked to himself. So, Anakin's little omega had tasted some of the dark side before. He could work with that.

* * *

To be continued…

 


	19. Chapter 19

About a standard hour had passed since Anakin left to pay the Council a visit, and it wasn’t much longer before he returned with exhaustion clear in his expression, yet at the same time there was relief. He was glad to be back with Obi-Wan and away from the doting Council. He kicked off his boots as soon as he entered Obi-Wan’s room and stripped off his outer tunics, leaving him in his trousers and the dark undershirt he normally wore.

Obi-Wan looked up from the data-pad and seemed to relax when he saw Anakin, "They kept you for quite a while, did they already brief you on your next assignment?"

“A little, yeah.” Anakin crawled into the mattress beside Obi-Wan and laid down with a sigh. “I’m just glad I’m done until tomorrow.”

"I knew it; I knew they'd send you back out right away." Obi-Wan sighed, setting the data pad aside before shifting over and slipping into Anakin's arms, holding him close and burying his nose into Anakin's undershirt to take in his scent.

Anakin held Obi-Wan tight and kissed the top of his head, then he hesitated, face twisting in confusion. "Are you alright? You're trembling..."

"Am I?" Obi-Wan frowned and pulled back, bringing a hand up to see if it was shaking.

"Yes, you are. Did something happen while I was gone?" Anakin took a deep breath and looked around the room.

"Well, your friend the Chancellor dropped by…but nothing other than that."

"Chancellor Palpatine stopped by? What did he have to say?" The younger man's attention was brought back to Obi-Wan.

"He heard we had returned and that I was injured. He said he wanted to check in on me because he knows you care for me. He didn't stay long."

"Just checked up on you?" Anakin didn't like the feeling rising up from his stomach, the upset feeling he was getting from the Chancellor seeing Obi-Wan without his permission. He swallowed and held the omega closer.

"Yes, it was a bit odd." Obi-Wan shrugged and let Anakin wrap him up in his arms, "But I could tell he's far from my type of alpha. I was uncomfortable nearly the whole time. It almost felt like the room suddenly became stuffy and stale. He of course wasn't making any advancements on me, but our natures certainly don't mix enough to be comfortable in such a small, closed-in space.

"Good, because I'm not giving you up anytime soon. I wouldn't let him or any other alpha take advantage of you in a small space like this." Anakin kissed Obi-Wan's forehead and nuzzled his cheek.

"I wouldn't let any other alpha get as close as I let you get." Obi-Wan smirked, "I was just uncomfortable, and that may be why I'm trembling slightly. I'm sure he meant no harm."

"He doesn't usually. He is a gentle man, but I'm here for you now. You don't have to be uncomfortable anymore."

"Hm," Obi-Wan smirked, "Maybe after we have supper I'll just keep you for comfort until morning."

"I'd enjoy that just as much as you would." Anakin chuckled and showered the omega in small kisses all over his cheek and neck.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but laugh at the treatment. "So did you bring food with you or should we leave the temple to eat away from nosy Jedi eyes?"

"Are you suggesting a date by any chance?"

"Not at all; a date would be improper for any Jedi, let alone two. I'm merely suggesting that we enjoy each other's company within the public view but still make it feel like it's just the two of us over dinner."

"That's totally a date, Obi-Wan." Anakin laughed as he sat up. "So where should we go? A fancy place, some place less flashy... Maybe Dex's diner?"

"Dex's will do. Let's save the fancier dinners for when we are off Coruscant and will be less likely to be recognized and finding us trying to find a lie to make it seem less like a date."

"Dex's it is then. And I'm still going to call it a date, no matter what you say. I just won't make a move on you." Anakin winked.

"No kissing at the door when you help me hobble back to my room—save that for after you slip inside with me." Obi-Wan smirked.

"Of course. I don't want to kiss you in public anyways," the alpha joked.

"If I wasn't a Jedi, I think I'd take offence to that."

"Of course you would." Anakin rolled his eyes. "Good thing we're both Jedi."

Obi-Wan pulled Anakin down into a kiss before he pulled on his outer tunics and clasped his belt around his middle before moving to stand up.

While Obi-Wan dressed, Anakin watched him fondly. The two of them were complete opposites in terms of personalities and how they behaved, and yet they were alpha and omega, they were each other’s type. They were as different as night and day, they were a sun and a moon, a bright newborn star and a looming black hole. So different and somehow they had come together in harmony, albeit with a little struggling in the beginning, but they were together now by some odd will of the Force. Anakin thanked the Force silently for putting this omega in his life.

"Aren't you going to put back on your outer tunics?" Obi-Wan asked as he clipped his lightsaber to his belt and grabbed a robe to pull on over his tunics.

“I guess I should if we’re going out now.” Anakin smiled and pushed himself up and off the mattress, moving towards his discarded tunics to put them back on. Before he did begin to put them on, he pulled Obi-Wan into a gentle kiss, looking at the omega with a loving expression, one that showed how much he cared and how far he would go to protect Obi-Wan. The look made the omega flush.

"Alright, let's get going." Obi-Wan said, trying to calm the red in his cheeks before the door slid open to let them out.

Anakin followed Obi-Wan out of the room as soon as he was dressed, clipping on his lightsaber as the door closed behind him, and he took a deep breath. Time to put up a lot of walls again…

“You know I think we should take a nice vacation some time. Somewhere like Naboo or Alderaan.”

"That'd be nice." Obi-Wan put his arm around Anakin so he could take the weight off his leg, "If we both get time off at the same time we'll do that."

Anakin’s hand hooked onto Obi-Wan’s hip to help him a little more. “If the Council will let me have more time off than just an evening. I hope they know I don’t get much rest. Just because I’m the Chosen One doesn’t mean than I’m capable of doing more work than all the other Jedi.”

Obi-Wan chuckled, knowing that the topic had come up not long before. "Yes, well, it seems the Council is blind to a few things."

“Try a lot of things. There’s no omegas on the Council, they work me far too much, they follow the Code strictly as if they’ll die if they mess up even a little bit, they refuse to take suggestions for things. There’s a lot of things the Council is blind to, and I hate it. If I were to ever get on the Council, I’d set things right.”

"You already know my goal for my career as a Jedi." Obi-Wan smiled, "If I achieve it, I'll also try helping you change things."

“If I ever get a seat on the Council, that is.” Anakin sighed. “I mean, I would rather wait until this damned war is over, but then again it would be nice to get on the Council sooner so I could start changing things.”

"I'd like this war to end sooner rather than later. I'd rather be a peace keeper than a general. As fond as I am of the team of clones I usually work with, Jedi shouldn't be generals."

“Jedi are keepers of the peace, not war generals. We were never designed to fight like this. We defend, we don’t fight. And yet the galaxy wants us on the side of the Republic fighting like we’re soldiers. It’s almost disgusting how our way of life has practically been thrown to the side just so we are forced to fight in a war. For once, I’d like the Jedi to be left out of this stuff.”

"I, as well. But it is out of the Council's hands, let alone ours."

Anakin huffed, clearly upset by the topic. “Why does war even exist? Why does there have to be fighting and tormenting? Violence doesn’t need to exist. A lot of things don’t need to exist.” There was a sharp edge to Anakin’s tone.

"War is when two opposing ideals clash. Both sides feel they are right and the other is wrong. Both want changes for the better but they get lost in the brawl—and many lives are claimed, even those who should have never been involved. Peaceful people of planets caught in the middle until they choose a side in attempt to gain protection." Obi-Wan shrugged as best he could half hanging off the rather tall Jedi beside him. "Both are in the wrong, and neither side is evil or necessarily wrong. War—war is a tragedy, and the bigger the war, the worse the pointless loss of lives. And this war…this war is the worst."

“This war needs to stop before it gets any worse,” Anakin spat out, his eyebrows set low over his eyes. There was a hint of darkness in his words, the memories of his mother dying in his arms coming back to him in vivid, unpleasant images. His whole posture seemed to grow rigid and forced.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan muttered in a low voice, picking up on Anakin's changes more than just the  stiffness he felt in his shoulders. He felt a streak of something in Anakin's Force Signature. Something _familiar_ —something _dark_. It made him a little nervous.

It took a little bit for Anakin to recover, but he was soon back to a calm state and looking very tired. He sighed. “Sorry… didn’t mean to let myself go like that.”

"Are you alright?"

Silence. Anakin swallowed and shook his head.

"You can…talk to me if you want to."

“I know…” It was all he replied with, and he didn’t bring up the topic of war or his mother, rather keeping his focus in front of him as he and Obi-Wan made their way out of the temple.

"…Are we taking a cab?" Obi-Wan asked after they walked outside in silence.

“I guess we could. Or I could grab a speeder.” Anakin shrugged.

"We could do that." Obi-Wan sighed. Great, things felt awkward between them again. Or was that just how he felt?

The younger man sighed. “I’m sorry, I really need to distract myself. We’ll grab a speeder and I’ll take us to the diner.”

Obi-Wan nodded as they changed their direction and found a speeder to use. Obi-Wan got on first and leaned back as Anakin mounted in front of him before moving to hold into his waist.

Anakin made sure Obi-Wan was holding tight and safely mounted before he took off through the unreasonable amounts of air traffic, taking the right turns and exits to get to Dex’s diner where he parked and got off first to help Obi-Wan. His mood wasn’t as bad as when they left the temple, but it still wasn’t the best, that dark streak still present and menacing in a far corner of Anakin’s Force signature.

Obi-Wan limped heavily when he stepped off the speeder, though Anakin was quick to catch him. He shifted to lean against Anakin again, growing used to how Anakin held him to help walk.

"Well, shall we go find a booth?" Obi-Wan gave Anakin a small smile once he was ready.

“I believe we shall.” Anakin managed a small smile back at Obi-Wan as they entered the diner and found a booth to sit down in. Anakin, of course, helped Obi-Wan sit down gently before he sat across from him.

A serving droid came up to their table with a cheery voice. “What can I get you two started off with? Some drinks, appetizers?”

Obi-Wan put in his drink order and explained he would need some time to go over the menu. Then after the droid took Anakin's starting order and rolled away, Obi-Wan chuckled, "You know, with as many times as I have been here, this is the first I have come to eat an actual meal."

“Really? Man, you’re one hell of a regular customer,” Anakin joked with a chuckle. “You’re even good friends with Dex. How have you never actually eaten here before?”

"I said I haven't come here for an actual meal before. I do often get something small to snack on while getting information from Dex or just stopping in to see him."

“I see, so no light eating here today. Just us having a nice meal together instead of eating nutrition bars for once.”

"I agree. I'm so tired of nutrition bars." Obi-Wan said, scrolling through the menu until an option caught his attention.

“Nutrition bars really aren’t that good. They’re just convenient for battle during the war, and that’s it. Nothing about nutrition bars ever sounds appetizing.” Anakin sunk down into the booth seat and sighed, stretching his long legs out, one leg sticking out in the walkway and the other on the seat next to Obi-Wan.

"They are small and easy to travel with to prevent starvation, but flavorless and nothing like real food." Obi-Wan agreed, passing the menu to Anakin to take a look at after he decided on what he'd order.

Anakin glanced only briefly at the menu, finding what he wanted rather quickly, then he set the menu to the side and looked out the window at the busy air traffic of Coruscant. “So much energy here on Coruscant… I don’t know how people manage to live such busy lives all the time and be okay with it.”

"If this wasn't where the Jedi Temple was located, I wouldn't call Coruscant home. At least the temples have gardens…I would much prefer to live on a planet with plant life. To look out the window at nature rather than the colorless look of this city planet."

“I like Coruscant better than Tatooine… and Orto Plutonia. I hate snow just as much as sand now.” Anakin shuddered a little while making a disgusted noise.

Obi-Wan chuckled, "I disliked the icy wind more than the snow itself—but I can't say I am fond of ice after what happened."

“At least you’re still alive after all that happened to you.” Anakin smiled. “And I’m glad you’re still alive.”

"I'm also glad I managed to save Bail from also suffering the same fall. I think we both would have frozen to death out there if he'd also been injured."

“We all had a rough time with that part of the mission. I hope Master Qui-Gon is doing well on his own.”

Well, he is our Master." Obi-Wan chuckled, "I'm sure he can handle it. Plus Senator Amidala seems quite capable of helping out with her own protection. She has a good shot with a blaster, I noticed."

“Yeah, Padmé is very good with a blaster. I fought by her side on Geonosis just before the war began. She surprised me a few times.” Anakin chuckled, then his smile faded a little. “Then I lost my arm to that karking Sith lord. I swear, if I see him again, I’m going to give him what he deserves.”

"Which Sith Lord, might I ask? I know Maul is dead, but based on what little I hear, there has been a few rumored Sith, despite Master Yoda's claim that there can only be two at once."

“Count Dooku was the one Master Qui-Gon and I fought, though it was more him than me… I was reckless and rushed in as soon as I saw Dooku. That day didn’t end so well for me.”

"I see…so it's true he's gone to the Dark Side." Obi-Wan sighed, "Qui-Gon had been his Padawan, finding out his master had become a Sith must have been hard on him."

“He never really expressed anything about it when I talked to him about Dooku. He was himself. Calm, collected, didn’t dwell too much on the past. I don’t know much about Dooku myself, but I’m not going to press Master Qui-Gon for information he doesn’t want to give.”

"I knew him to an extent. He helped train me a few times when I was a new Padawan to Qui-Gon, and I know he left the order because he disagreed with some decision that the Council made. I wouldn't have imagined him going to the Dark Side. It makes me wonder what happened after he left." Obi-Wan shook his head, "No matter, there are more important matters to worry about than wondering why one of our own would turn to the Sith's Order."

“Absolutely…”

The serving droid came back with the two Jedi’s drinks, then took their food orders before it disappeared into the kitchens once more. Anakin was waiting for the moment when Dex would come out loud and boisterous and eager to see Obi-Wan. He just hoped the diner owner wouldn’t be so rough if he did happen to come out.

"So," Obi-Wan leaned over the table, his elbow on it as he rested his chin on his palm and looked at Anakin. The look on his face seemed rather flirty, "What do you normally do on your rare time off from missions?"

“Oh, not much really.” Anakin shrugged, smirking at Obi-Wan. “I eat good food, work on droids, fix things, tinker with my arm. I have a variety of things I do.”

"Sounds like you'd be a sort of mechanic if you hadn't become a Jedi." Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Obi-Wan!" a big booming voice interrupted and Dexter walked towards their table, his weight shifting from side to side before he brought one of four very large hands down on the Jedi's back and shoulder in a friendly pat. "It's good to see you, Old Buddy. How can I help ye?"

Obi-Wan shifted and smiled up at him, "Actually, believe it or not, I came here for supper."

Dex laughed, "Well that's a first."

"I know." Obi-Wan pushed himself up and moved to give the Besalisk a hug.

"Are ye getting shorter, Obi-Wan?"

The Jedi laughed, "Not at all, though I did injure my leg pretty badly on my last mission. I could be slouching because of it."

"Sure, sure. Well, if ye need anything special, just send word and I'll make sure ta cook it up for ye and yer friend." Dex said before hobbling back towards the kitchens.

"Will do."

Anakin let out a breath he had been holding. “Man, he made me nervous, patting you like that. Are you doing okay after that?”

"I'm fine, I'm still sore, but not in pain—not taking in consideration of my leg, that is." Obi-Wan insisted as he dropped back into his seat and picked up his drink to take a sip.

“Do you need to take your pain medication again? I do have some with me in case you needed it.” Anakin dug into one of the pouches on his belt and produced a bottle that looked similar to Obi-Wan suppressors bottle.

"No, After the Chancellor left, I did soak my leg in some bacta to ease the pain and help with the healing some more." Besides, those pills tend to make me a little drowsy. I'll take them before bed."

“If you’re sure. They’ll still be here just in case.” Anakin smiled at Obi-Wan, then moved his gaze about the diner.

"Now, if I make myself drowsy, who's to say I'll stay safely holding onto you on our return trip home? I'd rather not fall off the speeder, you know."

“You could take them closer to when we leave, that way the medicine won’t have fully kicked in yet,” Anakin suggested.

"I'll think about it, but I'm sure I can wait until we get back to the Temple."

“Alright. But do let me know when you feel more pain. I don’t want you hurting so much you can stand to even keep your eyes open.”

Obi-Wan chuckled and shook his head as the serving droid returned and placed their plates before them.

Anakin dug into his food rather quickly, happily enjoying the real food he was lucky to get this once. He always ate rather quickly too, so it was no surprise when he had finished a good portion of his food when he looked up to see Obi-Wan had eaten hardly a dent out of his own food. Anakin swallowed the food he had in his mouth and took a quick drink before clearing his throat. “Are you always this slow at eating?”

"Apparently." Obi-Wan chuckled, this wasn't the first time Anakin had commented on how slowly he ate in comparison.

“You eat way too slow. Do you even eat out on the battlefield?” Anakin chuckled.

"Nutrition bars are gone quite quickly. But actual food? I like to take time to enjoy the flavor. Especially now when most of the time I'm stuck with nutrition bars." Obi-Wan gathered another moderate sized bite onto his fork and brought it to his mouth.

“I guess I just need to learn to savor better… Maybe I can learn from you.”

"Maybe, shall I show you how?" Obi-Wan smirked, raising his hand slightly and when he did, the bite of food on Anakin's fork that the younger Jedi was about to bite into floated up and over until landing on Obi-Wan's own fork before he slipped it into his mouth and savored the flavor while chewing and then swallowing.

Anakin stared wide eyed at Obi-Wan, surprised that the older Jedi would ever dare to use the Force in such a way. “Are you kidding me? It’s okay for you to do that now?” The younger shook his head, unable to stop the smirk from coming onto his lips.

"Well, we like each other now. I'm sure we are more open to sharing food. Here, try a bite of mine, it's delicious." He held his fork with a bite of his own meal out to Anakin.

Rolling his eyes, Anakin also took advantage of using the Force, taking the fork out of Obi-Wan’s hand entirely and taking the bite of food off before setting the fork back down on Obi-Wan’s plate.

"Well, that was less flirty than I intended."

Anakin snorted. “You wanted me to seductively take the bite or what? I can surely do that if you really want me to out here in public.”

"I was more trying to make you flustered." Obi-Wan admitted.

“You want to see me flustered? You’ve already seen me angry. That’s close enough, isn’t it?”

"No, that's not the same." Obi-Wan disagreed.

“So then why make me flustered? Just want to get me hot and bothered?”

"I want to see you blush—I know you have seen me do so a few times."

“Oh, I see. Well, it doesn’t happen often, so you’re going to have to try harder than just using the Force inappropriately.” Anakin chuckled as he took another bite of his own food.

"Oh, that was hardly using the Force inappropriately, Anakin." Obi-Wan's smirk widened right before Anakin felt phantom fingers pinch his butt cheek.

There was a small jump from Anakin, his eyes widening just slightly to indicate he had definitely felt the pinch. His mouth hung slightly ajar, then he swallowed. Yes, his face was heated up just a little bit. “Okay… that was using the Force inappropriately.”

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." Obi-Wan tried hiding his smile as he returned to eating his meal.

“Oh you don’t? Well maybe I need to help you out a little.” Anakin returned the little gesture through the Force, a smirk growing on his face.

Obi-Wan yelped in surprise, his fork clattering onto his plate, and his face bright red.

Anakin shielded his face while he stifled his laughter, avoiding the questioning glances others in the diner were giving the two Jedi.

"Uh, sorry, my leg is injured and it hit the table leg by accident when I adjusted." Obi-Wan excused all the questioning looks they were getting.

“Liar,” Anakin snorted, covering his mouth with his hand as he looked up at Obi-Wan.

"Shush." Obi-Wan flushed, "I'm not going to tell them the truth."

“I’m not either, but that was pretty funny. I’m surprised Dex didn’t come out here to see if you were okay.”  Anakin winked at Obi-Wan as he reached for his drink.

"He has work to do." Obi-Wan muttered, picking his fork back up.

“Yes, you’re right. He has no time to deal with two Jedi using the Force inappropriately.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and before too long finished his meal.

After their meals were finished, the serving droid returned once more to collect their empty plates, and it asked if any dessert was needed. Anakin decided to go with a cold, creamy dessert that he had experienced only once he arrived on Coruscant for the first time. He had always rather taken a liking to it, perhaps too fond of a liking, but he still splurged every once in a while to have the cold treat once more.

"We get back from a frozen planet and you get a frozen treat?" Obi-Wan teased after he ordered a cake for his dessert.

“I said I hated snow, not cold desserts. I haven’t had one of these in a while, so I thought I’d indulge myself.”

"Still, I'm done with cold anything for a while." Obi-Wan shrugged, "Even as small as dessert."

“After this dessert, I won’t eat it for a long time. It’s nice every once in a while, but not all the time or regularly.”

"So, our time together would probably be like your icy treat." Obi-Wan thought out loud, knowing that between all of Anakin's missions and his own, it'd be unlikely that their paths would cross often enough unless they were partnered up more often. It was disappointing to think about, and his heart ached slightly at the thought.

“Yeah, a bit like that, I suppose…” Anakin sighed and looked at Obi-Wan with a small amount of pain in his eyes.

Obi-Wan shifted his uninjured foot forward to bump into Anakin's, "With any luck we could work together again."

“I hope so.” Anakin chuckled dryly. “Remember when you said you were going to request that we not work together again? Now it looks like you’ll be begging to be with me on all missions instead.”

"I won't beg. But I'll volunteer if I hear that you are being sent out on a larger mission and need a partner."

“Well, you’re not going on the one I leave for in the morning. You’re going to stay here and get healed up good, and when I come back, you’d better be ready to get back into active duty so you can fight alongside me again.”

"That's assuming I'm not already sent out on my own mission."

“Or you somehow manage to hurt yourself again because you’re stubborn and you don’t like to sit still.”

"I would have fallen through that ice even if I was standing still."

“Just be more careful next time. I don’t want to lose you.”

"Well, tell you what, you can make sure I stay still and safe all night tonight." Obi-Wan smirked after their dessert was placed in front of them.

“You bet I will. You’ll be staying in place all night long, or at least until I leave in the morning. I won’t wake you up if you’re still asleep when I have to leave.” Anakin picked up the spoon that came with his dessert and shoveled some of the cold treat into his mouth. He sighed at the rich chocolate flavor that filled his mouth.

"At least let me get up to use the refresher if I need to." Obi-Wan chuckled, cutting into his slice of cake with his fork.

“Of course.” He hesitated, looking out the window before he took another bite of his dessert. “I hope this mission won’t drive me crazy.”

"Should I give you a memento before you go?" Obi-Wan half-teased.

“No, there’s no need for that. I just don’t want to be away from you for very long when you’re injured like this.”

"I'll be fine. What could happen to me in the Temple? I'll be spending most of my time meditating, probably."

“You never know what could happen, especially with the recent things we’ve been through.”

"Coruscant is safe, it has never been attacked, and the Temple is one of the safest places on Coruscant. I'll be fine while healing." Obi-Wan insisted.

“Won’t stop me from worrying about you when I’m away.”

"Well, stay focused on your own safety and your mission." Obi-Wan reminded.

“Yes, _Master_ ,” Anakin joked with a chuckle. “I’ll be sure to keep my mind in the here and now.”

"Cheeky." Obi-Wan chuckled, finishing up his small slice of cake and signaling to the droid for their check.

Soon the two were out of the diner, Dex waving them goodbye as they left, and they were on the speeder headed back for the temple. The ride back certainly was calmer, more relaxed than before, and Anakin even had a smile on his face as he raced through traffic with Obi-Wan holding tightly to him.

Obi-Wan tightened his hold, only as an excuse to slide forward on the seat a little more to press up against Anakin's back, his cheek resting comfortably against his tunics.

The return to the temple, however, was less than relaxing. Yoda and Mace Windu had both greeted the two Jedi upon their return, inquiring why Obi-Wan was out and about when he should be in bed resting. Anakin, being skilled in talking, negotiated his way out of the confrontation, claiming that Obi-Wan was tired and just wanted to lay down. Thankfully, Yoda and Windu let the two go without further questioning, and Anakin let out a sigh when he and Obi-Wan were far away from the highly esteemed Jedi Masters.

"That was odd. Even when injured I had never been questioned before as to why I left the Temple for a short time." Obi-Wan muttered once they had gotten away and were near his room.

“You’re injured now and technically supposed to be on bed rest. Then there’s me taking you out for dinner, and suddenly the whole temple is on my ass about it.” Anakin sighed. “Always have to be in check since I’m the Chosen One.”

"Maybe it's because you're an alpha taking an omega out, which still doesn't make sense after they sent us on a mission together."

“The Council wouldn’t be suspicious of that unless you’ve done something to expose us that I don’t know of, which I doubt you have.”

"What could I do? When you weren't with me you were with them."

“Exactly. Apparently the Council doesn’t believe in having fun at all.” Anakin chuckled as he helped Obi-Wan along, guiding them back to his room.

Obi-Wan opened the door and they slipped inside. "Well, that's what friends do; have fun."

“Yeah, friends.” Anakin rolled his eyes as the door closed behind him. “But we’re more than just friends, right? Or are you just kissing me for the heck of it?”

Publicly we are friends. Privately...well, I don't kiss just any friend."

“And neither do I. However, I think we kind of skipped the whole friend stage… I mean we went from enemies to lovers in a blink of an eye.”

"I believe that with a good relationship we need friendship." Obi-Wan sat down and removed his boots.

“So we do the friendship and relationship steps together.” Anakin shed his tunics and boots, then moved to help Obi-Wan.

"Yes." Obi-Wan nodded as he removed his belt.

Anakin smiled and bent down to kiss Obi-Wan’s forehead. “You need to rest now. I’m a little surprised you haven’t become extremely exhausted yet.”

"I will after I take my pain medication. Could you get me some water, please?" Obi-Wan asked after he finished removing his tunics.

“Yeah, here.” The younger Jedi took out the bottle of pain killers and handed it to Obi-Wan before he went to collect some water. He returned quickly with the water, holding it until Obi-Wan was ready to take it.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan placed two pills in his mouth then washed them down with a few swallows of water before setting the glass aside and moving to prop his leg up, using an extra pillow he had.

"If you'd like, you can shower. I know you didn't have a chance to do so yet."

“I’ll take the opportunity, thanks. You just rest and try to get some sleep. Don’t worry about staying up until I get out.”

"I won't. The pain medication will make sure of it." Obi-Wan chuckled, pulling the blanket over his legs and picking up his data pad to look at until the medication kicked in.

“Don’t stay up too long,” Anakin mocked Qui-Gon’s voice before he disappeared into the ‘fresher.

"Yes, _Master_." Obi-Wan scoffed before chuckling. He read for a while but it wasn't long before his pain was eased and he found his eyes drifting shut a little too often. Finally, he turned off his pad and set it aside before getting comfortable and quickly drifting to sleep.

Anakin didn’t take too much time to clean up, but it was enough for Obi-Wan fall asleep before he returned. A small smile graced his lips as he set on the edge of the mattress and swept back his damp hair from his face. Carefully, Anakin crawled on top of the covers beside Obi-Wan and curled around him with a sigh. He didn’t want to have to leave in the morning, but duty called for the Chosen One, and being with the person he liked the most would have to wait just a little longer. Besides, there was plenty of time after the mission for the two to grow closer. With that thought in mind, Anakin slowly drifted off, feeling the happiest he had in a very long time.

* * *

To be continued…


	20. Chapter 20

To his disappointment, but to no surprise, Obi-Wan woke up alone. He sighed and limped to the refresher to get freshened up for the day. Then he sat in meditation for an hour.

When he was done, he looked down at Basil, "Well, you want to come with me to see a friend of a friend?"

The droid beeped excitedly and rolled to the door, ready to go when Obi-Wan was.

Obi-Wan chuckled, "Okay, but first I want to stop by the med bay to see if they have some sort of cane or something to help take the weight off my leg. I'll be quite slow otherwise." He hobbled to the door and opened it.

Basil scurried out into the hallway with more excited squeaks and beeps.

Obi-Wan smiled and moved slowly, leaning against the walls a few times to rest his leg until he finally made it to the medical bay. He, of course, had to wait, but finally a medical droid hovered over to him and handed him a cane. He thanked the droid and left.

"Okay, Basil, now we can be on our way."

Basil stuck close to Obi-Wan as they made their way through the temple, the little droid never moving faster than the Jedi but never moving slower. He had become quite the loyal little mouse droid, and he brought nice company when none else was around.

Obi-Wan hailed a cab and helped the droid in before he followed and gave the driver the location he was needing before sitting back and placing a hand atop Basil with a sigh, his mind wondering just how long Anakin would be away.

Sensing a little bit of Obi-Wan’s distress, Basil whistled quietly, encouraging words in binary that fell deaf on the Jedi’s ears due to lack of proper translation. Still, the whistles and beeps continued until Obi-Wan was not as distressed as before.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine, Basil, I'm just letting myself get a little lost in thought." The Jedi chuckled.

A smaller beep, and then the droid fell silent. Basil did have encouraging words at times, but he could only say so much due to his simplistic design. Perhaps that was something Anakin could work on in the future.

"I should have studied the binary language as a Padawan." Obi-Wan chuckled.

Soon after they arrived at their destination and Obi-Wan paid his due before stepping out of the cab with his cane and Basil. He then entered the building and found the correct apartment, hoping that the former Supreme Chancellor, Finis Valorum, was in and had time for his visit. He honestly didn't know what the man did after he was removed from his previous post.

When Valorum came to the door, he was considerably underdressed compared to the elaborate outfits he used to wear. His silver hair was still slicked back as a habit of many years, but the clothes he wore now were closer to just a common noble on Coruscant as opposed to outfits as the Supreme Chancellor.

Valorum’s eyebrows shot up in surprise when he saw Obi-Wan standing at his doorstep. “Master Jedi… I hadn’t been expecting a visit.”

"Sorry for showing up unannounced, sir. I am Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I was wondering if we could speak?"

“Of course. Please, come in.” The older man stepped to the side to let Obi-Wan in. “Would you like a drink? I’ve got warm tea I was just preparing.”

"Yes, tea would be nice, thank you." Obi-Wan said as he slipped inside with Basil at his heel.

“You’ve got a nice little droid friend there. A mouse droid, if I’m not mistaken.” Valorum grabbed the tea kettle he had the tea in and poured a cup for Obi-Wan as well as for himself. The cups were brought out to a little sitting area that was next to the wall of windows that ran from the floor to the ceiling.

"Yes—oh, thank you." Obi-Wan took a seat and accepted the tea with a smile, "He and I seem to have bonded on my last mission, and Senator Organa gave him to me because of it.  I was never one to really care for Droids, much, but Basil here seems special." He pat the droid before turning his attentions back to the former Chancellor.

"Actually, it is Bail who sent me here. He believes you can help me."

“Bail sent you? Well, what is it that I can assist you with, then?” Valorum took his cup and sat elegantly in the seat across from Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan shifted in slight discomfort as he thought about how he should breach the subject. "It is…a tad embarrassing, but I have come in search of education—something I should have been taught a long time ago." He finally admitted.

“Oh? And whatever it is you need to learn, you have faith that I can teach you?”

"Well, I—you are also an omega and…I'm afraid the Order's approach to educating  it's younglings and Padawans leaves much to be desired when it comes to any nature, and lately I have been having….difficulties understanding my nature."

“Ah, you’re an omega? That explains quite a few things.” Valorum chuckled lightly before he took a sip of his tea. “Yes, I do agree that the Jedi Order is lacking in a few things, including teaching younglings about their natures. So, is there a certain aspect you wanted to learn, or are you completely lacking of any knowledge of being an omega?”

"I have picked up on a few things as of recent, but I don't know anything in depth. I know that omegas are able to be impregnated if they mate during heat, but all I was really taught when I hit puberty and started showing signs of having my first pre-heat was to take suppressors and what side effects I could expect to get from them before I get used to them. I'm still taking them, but recently I have encountered…an alpha. A very tempting one that has brought out things in me that I hadn't been aware of before. I didn't know how to respond to those things and it caused problems. Enough where I feel I need to learn what every non-Jedi omega is taught when they have their first heat and find out they are an omega." Obi-Wan explained.

He sighed, "And omegas in the Order are so few. I really didn't know who to turn to, so I asked Bail as he is a trusted old friend of mine. He said I could trust you if I came for help."

“Bail is a good man. I have had other omega Jedi come to me before in search of help. I can assure you that you are in good hands with me.” Valorum smiled at Obi-Wan, then set his cup down. “So this alpha you speak of, are they a Jedi as well?”

Obi-Wan nodded, "He is."

“So you both are in this sort of situation. How does he behave around you? Does he have good control of himself?”

"He's better now, but at first he yelled a lot, and when he yelled he'd grow intimidating. It was very hard to ignore that he is an alpha during those moments. He has another alpha friend who has started counseling him in his nature so he can better understand himself and control it better. It has helped us both so far, but it'd also help if I also had help."

“Of course. It’s always nice to have help with these things, especially when one is unfamiliar with them. Now, do tell me, just out of curiosity, are you and this alpha together? Not necessarily mated, but in a relationship?”

"…If I say yes, would you promise not to tell anyone?"

Valorum nodded. “This is personal between two omegas. There’s no need for the Council to know or get involved.”

"Thank you, sir." Obi-Wan bowed his head in gratefulness, "Yes, he and I were unable to— _not_ grow a little closer than friends. When he's with me, it just feels right."

"That's good. It sounds like he's your type then. The small fights you had are nothing now. You two both understand to a certain degree what is going on, so the fights you had don't matter any more."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, I figured out that how sensitive I was to his Force Signature was because he was my type. He also eventually discovered the same about me after so long of my scent driving him crazy."

"Ah yes, I'm sure your scent drove him up the walls." Valorum chuckled. "Now, how often would you like to have these sessions with me? It can be as often or as sparse as you need. I have nothing else that I do, so any time is a good time for me. I just want to get regular meetings set up so I know when and what I'll be teaching you."

"I'm not sure how regular they would be as being a Jedi I'm sent all over the Galaxy. Right now I'm on medical leave after I was badly injured on my last mission, so I'll probably have a week before I get my next assignment. But I can contact you whenever I know I'll be back on Coruscant."

"That's good enough for me. We can have meetings whenever you are on Coruscant, and you don't have to worry about them while you're away."

"Thank you; I really appreciate your help and discretion in this matter."

"It's no trouble at all. Really all omegas should know the truth of their nature, Jedi or not. It should just be common knowledge." Valorum sighed and took another sip of his tea.

"I have come to agree with such statements." Obi-Wan nodded after sipping his own tea. "Especially for a Jedi…so much is put at risk when we are caught off-guard by our own natures. I had found myself attracted to individuals before, but nothing like this."

"It's good that you came now instead of later. Had you waited any longer, things might have gotten out of control."

"How so, if I may ask?"

"You or your alpha would have broken at some point. Neither of you would have been able to stop yourselves from most likely mating without so much as a second thought."

"But—I'm on my suppressors."

“Stupid decisions can come from participating in something you don’t quite understand. Your suppressors would have done you no good eventually.”

"It seems I have more to learn than I thought."

“It’s more a thing of self-control than anything. I’m not saying you’re bad at it by any means, but eventually when an omega on suppressors is around an alpha that is their type, suddenly that omega starts to be more dependent on the alpha, and eventually that leads to being mated to each other even while on the suppressors. Granted, it wouldn’t be as meaningful as if the omega was in heat, but it’s still an event that I’m sure you wouldn’t want to happen quite yet.”

"No, we can't." Obi-Wan sighed, "We can't go that far into breaking the Jedi Code. I had been told my suppressors would stop that, stop me from craving that, no matter what. So I thought we'd be safe, even when I let him hold me and kiss me…"

“Well, again, it’s all a matter of self-control. If you have a good grip on yourself and can refrain from thinking about those things, you should be good until you want to stop taking your suppressors, if you ever do.”

"I'm a Jedi—I can't stop taking them." Obi-Wan shook his head.

“I can help you in your self-control, if you would like. It may take a bit to build it up, but it will definitely help you in your path as a Jedi. It helped me while I was the Supreme Chancellor.” Valorum looked out the window towards the senate building in the distance. “That’s one of the reasons why I was able to hold such a high position.”

"Then I'll need to learn it." Obi-Wan sighed, "Do you have a mate? One that caused you to need to strengthen your self control?"

“I don’t have one now, no. But I did need to strengthen my self-control for the sole fact that most of the senate is made up of alphas and betas. An omega’s nightmare, really.”

"Sounds like the Order…" Obi-Wan nodded. "The Galaxy is truly run by the top two natures. I'd like to see that changed—more omegas reaching higher positions. I'm focused on getting onto the Jedi Council, myself."

“More omega representation is always welcomed. I wish you the best of luck.”

"Thank you, sir." Obi-Wan paused with a thought, "Sir, do you know, by any chance, if it is normal for an alpha to…purr? Mine has been doing so when he holds me, and he seems unaware of it, and I don't know if it's an alpha thing or just a _him_ thing."

Valorum chuckled. “Yes, that’s a normal thing for alphas to do. It’s called crooning. Alphas croon when they are happy and comfortable. Usually it happens when they are with their omega.”

"I see, so that's probably why I find it soothing."

“Yes, alphas also do it to sooth their omegas. It’s a completely normal thing to happen.”

"It's nice; I like it when he does it." Obi-Wan admitted, his cheeks flushed the slightest of pink.

“There’s no reason why you shouldn’t like it. He is your alpha, he’s supposed to make you feel good and happy. Alphas are a gift. Finding the right one is just the hard part. Once you find the right one, you feel so good like you could quit whatever you’re doing and just be with them for the rest of your life.”

"Then I don't know if he is the right one. I know I came close to that with a beta once, but the Jedi Order still won out as more important in the end. I also had known her longer that I've known him. I had been with her for months, it's been only one this time."

“The quicker you fall for the alpha, the more set in stone it may turn out to be. The beta you were with, you had to warm up to her, and it took several months. Your alpha took a much shorter time, as it is supposed to go if the alpha is your type.”

"I see…so…if we get closer than we are…" Obi-Wan looked up from his tea, "What would distance do? He is off on another mission now, and it's likely we won't see each other for long periods of time due to the war."

“Well…it shouldn’t be too bad for you two if you’re able to contact each other. If not, you may get really tense and nervous for long periods of time. Nothing too extreme, since you are on suppressors.”

"I see…we'd have to find a way to contact each other, then—one that wouldn't make the Council suspicious…"

“You can come here and use my place to contact him while you’re on Coruscant. I don’t contact many people anyways these days.”

"If you're sure I wouldn't be imposing…"

“Oh not at all. Come here whenever you like.”

"You have my gratitude, sir."

“Whenever you have questions or concerns, you are more than welcome to come talk to me. I won’t mind it, I promise. I’m here to help you.”

"Thank you." Obi-Wan leaned forward to place his empty teacup on the table. "Is there anything more I should know right away before we start having our planned meetings?"

“Keep your eyes and ears open. One little slip up can have disastrous consequences. Put up some good walls. There’s no doubt you’re going to be searched by the Council when you go to the next meeting.” Valorum sat his cup down and stood up.

"I was afraid of that." Obi-Wan sighed, "Master Windu and Master Yoda has already cornered the two of us yesterday when we returned from getting supper which I found odd as we didn’t do anything out of the ordinary for any other Jedi. I have eaten out with quite a few members of the order after a long mission."

“Could it have been because you appear to be injured? Sometimes hiding the fact that you are an omega in love can cause you to become blind to the smallest things.”

"That was their excuse, but I had gone out injured before without question." Obi-Wan shrugged.

“Then you had better be extra cautious. Without your alpha around, it’s going to be harder for you to shield yourself. Be wise. Is there someone else within the order you can trust to help you? Someone who isn’t your alpha?”

"I…do have two—both betas. The first being my former Master, and the other a good friend I grew up with. But I also trust they'll be smug if I tell them that I have done what I insisted I wouldn't."

“I doubt it. I think they will understand. You just have to be truthful with them.”

"Understanding doesn't mean they won't tease me about it." Obi-Wan shook his head. "If I know them enough to trust them to keep my secrets, then I know them enough to know when they will tease me over something. They mean no harm by it, I know, it's just that…it's embarrassing that so soon after I insisted that nothing would happen—something does."

“Teasing may happen yes, but it won’t last forever. Give it a few days tops.”

Obi-Wan nodded, "Very well, I'll speak to her when I return to the temple. I believe she is on a meditation break from missions with her Padawan. My former master is still out."

"Keep those beta friends close. They will help you, I promise." Valorum put a gentle hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

Obi-Wan nodded, "I wish we didn't have to be so secretive about our relationship." He sighed, "Things would be less complicated, then."

"I know, but the Jedi Oder isn't quite ready for change yet. Be patient for now, and maybe you'll be able to properly be with each other in the future." Smiling, Valorum pat Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Now you better head on back before you raise any more suspicion."

"Yes, thank you for your time." Obi-Wan stood up and bowed respectfully before taking his cane and walking to the door with Basil, Valorum seeing him to it. He managed to hail a cab quickly and set off back to the Jedi Temple.

Valorum watched Obi-Wan leave with a sigh. “Good luck, Master Jedi…”

Basil nudged Obi-Wan’s leg gently and beeped quietly, a gestures of reassurance and hope for the nervous Jedi.

 

* * *

 

Once back at the Temple, Obi-Wan found himself outside Luminara's room, and he sighed, knocking to see if she was there.

Luck was on his side that day; for soon Luminara’s smiling face greeted the redhead. “Hello, Obi-Wan. Come on in.”

"I'm actually surprised you're still here. I thought for sure I'd have to start searching the gardens and training arenas."

“I was about to go to the gardens, but I can spare a few minutes for you.” She let the door close behind him.

"Where is Padawan Barriss?" he asked, slipping inside, Basil with him, of course.

“In the archives. She won’t be bothering us.”

"Good, this visit is a little more private." Obi-Wan said, taking a seat to get the weight off his leg again. With all his walking around the temple, it was beginning to swell, and he'd need to give it a good rest when he got back to his room.

“More private?” Luminara sat down beside him and put a gentle hand on his knee. “Did something happen between you and Skywalker?”

"Am I that obvious?" he looked side-long at her with a small smile.

“Well, there certainly is something going on between you two now.” Luminara returned the smile.

"I know I said I wouldn't let anything happen, but…" he ran a hand through his hair, "…I kissed him…more than once…"

The Mirialan blinked, her blue eyes growing wide. “You kissed Skywalker? Like, mouth on mouth, kissed him?”

Obi-Wan nodded with a serious look, "Where else would one humanoid kiss another?"

“Oh, Obi, I could name a few. But, stars, you actually kissed him! Wow, it’s about time.” Luminara giggled.

"About time? Lumi," he used the nickname he'd given her when they were still very young and he had a hard time saying her full name, "I have only really known him about five weeks. Before the mission doesn't count because he was a child and I barely saw him after I was knighted."

“But still! You jumped right on him and stuck to him. You’ve put up with him for this long, I can only imagine how far you two will go!”

"We won't go too far. We both are getting outside help so we have the self control we need not to completely shatter our commitment to the Order and the Code."

“Oh, I hope him being away from you isn’t going to be too hard. You can come to me whenever you’re feeling lonely, okay? I don’t want you to start being all depressed because he isn’t around."

"I'm not dependant of him." Obi-Wan insisted.

 _Yet._ He found himself mentally adding to his statement.

“Yeah, sure you aren’t, Obi. He’s your alpha now! There’s no way that you don’t miss him at least a little bit already.”

"Don't tease me, Lumi. I came here for a favor, not for teasing."

“I’m sorry,” she said as she waved her hand to dismiss the teasing. “What’s your favor?”

"I have been warned that there could be times in the future when I'll have a harder than usual time shielding myself from the Council—and order as a whole, if I'm to be honest. And if I am to keep this secret, I need to stay shielded. You and Master Qui-Gon are the only two I trust. So, if it's not too much trouble when you are around at such times…if you can help shield my emotions that hint towards my—attachment…"

“Oh of course I can do that. You’re secret is safe with me.” Luminara moved her hand to Obi-Wan’s shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Thank you." He pulled her into a hug, "You've always been my closest friend. I knew I could trust you."

“Even if I’m teasing you, know I care about you and I want to see you be safe. I’ll do anything for you, Obi.”

"Thank you. Now, I have a leg to rest, and I believe you were on your way to the gardens."

“Yes, let me help you back to your room.” Luminara stood up and extended a hand out to Obi-Wan. “It would only be nice for me to do, since you went through all the trouble of coming to find me.”

"Thank you. I admit, my leg is bothering me a bit right now." He said as he took her hand.

“Have you taken your pain medicine recently?” She gently pulled him up to his feet and helped him balance out.

"Not since last night before bed. It makes me drowsy so I don't like to take it."

“Well I think you should take some as soon as we get you back to your room. I don’t care if it makes your drowsy or not, you probably need the sleep anyways.”

"I'll stay off my feet for the rest of the day." He insisted.

“You’d better. Otherwise I’ll have Master Qui-Gon come watch over you until you’re fully healed.”

"He's not back yet." Obi-Wan smirked. "Nice try."

“You know he’d come back from his mission just to watch over you.” Luminara rolled her eyes.

"I doubt  that…" Obi-Wan muttered, reaching out to open the door to his room.

“Why do you doubt that? He’s your former master. He cares about you, so why wouldn’t he come back to help you out if you needed him?”

"I am not his Padawan anymore."

“Doesn’t mean he still can’t come to take care of you.”

"I'm not his responsibility anymore." Obi-Wan shrugged.

“Oh, Obi, why do you have to be so difficult?” Luminara sighed and shook her head as she set Obi-Wan down on the mattress.

"It's simply the truth. I haven't been his responsibility since before my Trials." Obi-Wan set his cane aside and bent over to remove the boot from his bad leg, cringing at how swollen and irritated it looked when he rolled up his slacks to take a look.

Luminara sighed. "You are a mess Obi. I'm surprised you haven't collapsed and passed out yet. Alright, strip, right now. I'm going to fix you up." She moved to the 'fresher to grab a rag and some water.

"Really, I'm fine, Luminara, I'll just take my next dose of antibiotics." Obi-Wan said, stretching to grab one of the bottles of medication he had on his bedside table next to the painkillers. "Oh, grab me my glass of water while you're in there, please."

"Oh I'll get you some water. Just stay put!" Luminara paused in her trip of getting a rag and water, looking down on the floor at a sleeping tunic that was certainly not Obi-Wan's. She picked it up and moved to where Obi-Wan could see her, a smirk on her face. "Excuse me, but what is this?"

ObiWan looked up and frowned, "I think it's quite obvious as to what that is."

"But this isn't yours, is it?" She waved it around a bit.

It was true. All of Obi-Wan's sleeping tunics were white, the one in her hand was black, so it had to have been— _oh. Oh no_ …

"It's not what you think."

She raised an eyebrow. "You two been doing more than just kissing?"

"We didn't _do_ anything, Lumi. I was asleep before he finished showering, and he was gone when I woke up."

Her smirk grew wider. "Uh huh, if you really say so." She dropped the tunic and returned to her original task of getting a rag and water.

Obi-Wan snatched up the tunic, his cheeks red as he caught whiff of Anakin's scent before he stuffed it under his pillow and out of sight.

The promised water and rag were soon with Luminara, and the Mirialan busied herself with cleaning up Obi-Wan's leg gently. "Honestly you need to be more careful. You're lucky I was the one to discover that tunic."

"I didn't think he would have left anything." Obi-Wan shrugged, "I didn't see it this morning, where was it?" he washed down the antibiotics and set the glass aside as he helped pull his slack leg up more for Luminara.

He frowned, "Looks like the bacta patches need to be replaced, I'm bleeding through them in places." He said, taking notice of the area where the bite had been the worst.

"Maybe you shouldn't have moved around so much today already." Luminara sighed as she peeled back some of the bacta patches. "Yeah, they need replaced. Force, Obi-Wan, this has to stop at some point. You're going to end up being injured still when Skywalker comes back to you."

"I had things I needed to do." Obi-Wan insisted after hissing in pain at the change in pressure on the bite mark. It was large and he'd seen it before, but it looked worse than when he first woke up in the medical ward with Anakin rushing to his side. "…I may have to go to the healers to have it looked at again…"

"You should go right now, as soon as I finish up with you. You're worse than I thought." Luminara shook her head.

"Worse than I thought." Obi-Wan agreed. "I can tell you that it's worse than it feels at this point."

Luminara sat back and set the rag aside. "Okay, we need to get you back to the medical ward. Don't bother with fixing up your leg, let's just go right now."

"Let's at least wrap it so I don't leave a trail of blood from my room to the medical wards." Obi-Wan insisted.

"Should I use Skywalker's sleeping tunic," she joked as she stood up.

"No, you'll ruin it." Obi-Wan said before he put much thought into his words, "I have wraps in the bottom drawer, there." He gestured across the room to a chest of drawers.

“I’ll ruin it? Wow, you really are attached to Skywalker now.” Luminara moved over to the drawers to grab the wraps Obi-Wan spoke of.

"Not at all! I'm just sure he wouldn't want me to bleed all over his shirt!" Obi-Wan insisted, his cheeks betraying him.

“If anything, I’m sure he’d love it because it’d smell like you.” She brought the wraps over to him and began to gently wrap up his leg.

"He'd lecture me for walking until my leg started bleeding again." Obi-Wan shook his head.

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t have done that.” Luminara gently patted his leg when she was done wrapping it up. “Alright, let’s get you to the medical ward. You need to heal up, not keep getting hurt.”

"I know." Obi-Wan sighed and grabbed the cane again before looking at Basil. "Mind staying here this time? This trip out won't be as exciting for you."

“Oh no, I’m going to accompany you until you’re in the care of the medical droids. I’ll leave you then because I really need to get to the gardens, but you’re not getting to the medical bay on your own.”

"Hu?" Obi-Wan looked up at her, "Of course you are. I was talking to my droid, Basil." He gestured at the little droid.

Luminara blinked. “Oh… of course.” She chuckled a little.

Basil beeped and rolled away under the mattress to power down until Obi-Wan returned from the medical ward.

"Good boy." He smiled at the droid before letting Luminara help him out of his room and down to the medical wards. "I apologize for taking up so much of your time." He said, looking at Luminara.

"Don't worry about how much of my time you're using. You're my friend, so you're not bothering me at all." She smiled at him as she helped him along.

"And you know I'll still feel bad about it unless I apologize."

“I know you do, you big worry wart. You know, you could stand to be a little selfish sometimes. It wouldn’t kill you.”

"You don't think I can be selfish?" Obi-Wan asked after pausing to let a group of younglings run past and turn the corner, "I'm being the most selfish with Skywalker."

“Oh yeah?” Luminara watched the younglings pass by with a smile. “And what exactly have you done with Skywalker that is selfish?”

Obi-Wan paused, "I let myself grow attached to him—I love him."

The Mirialan’s feet shuffled a little awkwardly for a bit, her eyes going wide. “Wow, I didn’t think you’d come right out and say it…”

"I have to hide it from so many when I don't want to, I feel it's fine to admit as such to my most trusted friend."

“I suppose you are right… but still, that was awfully bold of you.”

Obi-Wan shrugged with a small smile. It had felt good to finally say out loud.

They finally got to the medical ward and Luminara helped him to a seat as they waited for one of the droids or force healers to approach.

“You know, I’d say you’re lucky Skywalker isn’t around right now. He’d be lecturing up a storm to you about walking around so much that you made yourself bleed again. He’d never let you hear the end of it.” Luminara chuckled as she looked over at Obi-Wan.

"I know, and luckily, he won't have to know." Obi-Wan used the Force to move a spare chair around so he could prop his leg up onto it.

“You’re not going to tell him? I’m not so sure that’s a good idea, Obi-Wan…”

"It won't be an issue at all by the time I see him again." Obi-Wan shrugged, "If he were to return sooner then I would tell him. But I'll be healed up and back on active duty by the time he's back."

“You hope anyways. What if he comes back tomorrow? Or in the middle of the night even? Do you know how worried he will be about you?” Luminara gently put her hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “You really need to be more careful, or I’m going to get as worried about you as he would be.”

"You always have worried about me. You always accuse me of being reckless." Obi-Wan laughed.

“Have ever since we were younglings.” Luminara smiled at him.

"Only when it came to the little critters I found—and sometimes got bit by."

“You always scared me when you got bit. I thought you were going to get poisoned or something.”

"I just really wanted a pet back then." Obi-Wan shrugged with a smile, "And I still do love animals."

He paused, looking at his leg before bursting into laughter, "And this time I did get poisoned by a bite—though I was out cold and never saw what bit me."

“Which is exactly why I worry so much about you, Obi. I knew one day you’d get poisoned.” Luminara shook her head and looked up at the ceiling.

Obi-Wan only continued laughing, nudging her a little before a Force Healer finally approached to take a look at his leg.

* * *

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait! For those of you who don't follow my Tumblr, my computer died two weeks ago. (Just got it fixed and back today. Turns out the connection between the power button and the rest of my computer had gotten knocked loose so we only had to plug it back in once we stripped the laptop down to the point where we could do so.) I'm the one that keeps the fic saved as chapters and fixed up for posting, though BWP does also keep a copy saved as a backup. --TiBun
> 
> Just in case anyone is interested in our Tumblrs:  
> TiBun- https://obi-kenobi-wan.tumblr.com/  
> BigWolfPup- http://anibun-skywalker.tumblr.com/


	21. Chapter 21

The ship was still in hyperspace, shooting across the galaxy towards their destination and giving all on board one last chance to relax before battle would begin. Captain Rex was no exception as he leisurely walked into the mess hall to find some conversation to jump in on. However, upon entering he spotted their General sitting off on his own, shoulders hunched over the table in a very non-Skywalker way. Concerned, Rex moved over and dropped himself into the empty seat across from the Jedi, setting his helmet down on the table.

"Why the long face? I thought you'd be excited to get back out on the battlefield after a long, boring escort mission."

Anakin jumped a little, looking up at Rex with a startled look. “Oh, hey Rex. Sorry. I’m a bit… distracted, I guess is what you could say.”

"At first I was worried about you, but now that I'm up close…" the commander leaned in, taking in the look on Anakin's face, "…I'd say you look lovesick."

“What? That’s ridiculous. Why would I be lovesick?” Anakin rolled his eyes and looked away from Rex towards a younger group of clones.

"Oh, I don't know," Rex leaned back in his seat with a smirk as he laced his fingers together behind his head, "maybe you met a sweet dame on your last mission and just can't get her out of your head? You're a Jedi, but you are not immune to temptation, after all."

“Eh, girls really aren’t my thing.” Anakin brought his gaze back to Rex and smirked.

"Okay, so it's a guy. But you definitely have romance on your mind. So, what is he? Cute little beta with brown hair and soft eyes?" Rex guessed.

“Rex, I’m not lovesick. We can drop this subject.”

"Please tell me it's at least a beta and not an omega? You'd go in too deep very quickly if you found an omega that is your type and doesn't reject you."

“Rex, please.” Anakin huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Besides, he’s an omega,” He added quietly.

"Wait, for real?" Rex sat forward again, lowering his voice. "Is that going to be okay? For you as a Jedi, I mean."

“No, it’s not okay. It’s not allowed at all. I’d be kicked out immediately.” The Jedi leaned forward and rested his arms on the table.

"So, you're trying to get over the heartbreak of not letting yourself pursue something more with this guy?"

“It’s not really heartbreak. I…” Anakin glanced around before leaning in closer, speaking in a whisper. “Listen, I need you to keep this a secret. You can’t tell anyone at all, not even your men. This stays between us two.”

"My loyalty is to you, General. You have my trust, and I'll do my upmost to keep your trust."

“Okay. There is an omega, and we’re together in a relationship. However, it’s secret since we’re both Jedi. We’re not going any further than this relationship we have now while he is on his suppressors.”

Rex was silent a moment before he whispered, "And what if he goes off his suppressors?"

“Then we’re both karked. All self-control out the window. We’d immediately be kicked out of the Order.”

"That seems a bit extreme. I mean, we clones have all had our natures removed so mating temptations wouldn't get in the way of our duty, but I do know from observation that ignoring your instincts when you have fallen in love is very…difficult."

“We’re just going to have to manage. We can’t really do anything about it until there is actual omega representation on the Jedi Council. Right now there’s none, so we’re stuck with keeping our relationship simple and secret.”

"Is this omega a general, or is he Temple-bound? Because really, I have only ever met one Jedi Omega, so I assume they are rare or just don't leave the Temple."

“He’s a general. Though right now he’s temple-bound because of injuries he acquired on our last mission.”

"It—It's not, by any chance…General Kenobi, is it?"

Anakin only swallowed and glanced up at Rex.

"He is, isn't he?" Rex leaned back in his seat and sighed, "Well, I can't say I blame you. He's very attractive, and a strong fighter. I worked with him once when I was temporarily assigned to help out another squad under Commander Cody and General Kenobi's lead. Really had no idea he was an omega based on how he fought until afterwards we were celebrating our success with a few drinks and alphas kept going up to him asking for dances or saying he smells tempting. Cody said it happens often to the General."

“I haven’t worked with him for long, but he certainly is tempting… I’m aiming to change that though. It’s almost disgusting how alphas will literally go for any omega, just for the sake of getting their way with that omega. Alphas are disgusting in general.” Anakin sighed and shook his head.

"Only the ones that have decided that the bonding part of mating is optional." Rex shrugged, "You are obviously not like them."

“Damn right I’m not like them. I know where to draw the line and how to control my urges. Those nasty alphas aren’t getting anywhere near Obi-Wan now. He’s not some toy that can be used and thrown away the next day. He’s an omega, a person, and he deserves to be treated like one. All omegas deserve to be treated like they’re on top of the world.”

"Well, I'm pretty sure General Kenobi would be the last one to let anyone get close enough to use him as a toy. He didn't even use the Force, but he sent one of those alphas flying across the pub when he didn't take no for an answer and tried to pressure him more. His mistake was putting his hand on the General's shoulder. He can really take care of himself."

“Yeah…” A small smile crept onto Anakin’s lips. “Obi-Wan sent an alpha flying, huh? He’s pretty amazing.”

"Just goes to show that you can't judge a person on their nature. He's small and cute looking, but he has muscles and the will to use them. Even if he wasn't a Jedi, I think he'd keep the unwanted attention at bay." Rex grinned, "At least you won't have to worry about anyone moving in on your mate while you're away from him."

“Well, there is one thing I’m a bit worried about, but it’s a rather irrational worry. Obi-Wan has taken care of himself this long without me, he can handle being away from me for a little longer while I’m on this mission.”

"…His tendency to get himself injured and brushing it off as nothing, I'm guessing?"

Anakin groaned dramatically. “I bet he walked around too much today and opened up his wounds. In fact, I guarantee it.”

"I wouldn’t doubt it." Rex chuckled, "He needs to learn that it's ok to relax and let himself heal when he's hurt."

"I doubt he'll ever learn or do that without me around. I'm going to force him to relax as soon as I get back to him, whenever that will be."

Rex reached across and pat his shoulder, "You know, I think you two are good for each other. I wish you both luck."

"Thanks, Rex. That actually means a lot to me." Anakin smiled, then put a hand on his growling stomach. "Man I'm starving. Anything good to eat today?"

"No clue, I didn't get my meal yet."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to go get our meals together." The Jedi stood up and chuckled.

"Now that sounds like a plan." Rex grinned, standing up.

 

* * *

 

Due to Obi-Wan's stubborness, it took his leg a full month to heal enough for the healers to clear him to return to active duty. He hadn't seen Anakin at all during that time in person, though he had gotten to have short secret conversations with him using the former Chancellor's holo com a few times when he went over for some lessons and Anakin was able to take the call.

A week after he returned to duty, the council sent him on a smaller mission to the outer rim where rumors told of General Grievous overseeing he construction of a new droid factory to be. His mission was simple. Find Grievous and take him out. If there was a new factory being built then they would send backup to help take or destroy it. But until the backup arrived, it was a small operation with only a few clones working with him—including Cody who he often worked with and had grown to trust. They worked well together.

Obi-Wan sighed as their ship touched down outside a decent sized trade village. "Lets split up," he suggested after some thought, "Ask around and keep your ears open for any hints of where Grievous may be."

"Yes, Sir!" Several clones chimed in all at once, then they headed off in search of Grievous. Cody stayed behind briefly to voice his worry for his general.

"General Kenobi, are you sure you're feeling up for this mission? I know it's a small one, but still."

"But what? My leg is fully healed.  I am fine and I have dealt with Grievous many times before."

"I know you have, but you're different than the last time we were on a mission together." Cody shrugged.

"I see, well, I assure you that my ability to complete a mission has not changed." Obi-Wan reassured Cody.

"I never doubted your ability to complete missions, Sir. I just am curious how you'll perform without another Jedi by your side. If I understand correctly, you got close to General Skywalker with your last mission."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Rex," Cody said flatly.

"Rex? The Captain who joined us on a mission once?" Obi-Wan frowned in confusion.

"Captain Rex, the clone who accompanies General Skywalker."

"He works with Anakin?" Obi-Wan paled, "Well, I did work with him, and we are friends, but that hardly means I need another Jedi with me to do my job."

"From what Rex told me, there is a lot more that you're not saying. I'm not trying to pry by any means, but I want to look out for you."

Obi-Wan sighed and reached out to grab Cody's shoulder, "Cody, wait." He glanced around to make sure they were alone before continuing, "Okay, so maybe we did get a little closer to each other than friends, and if we did we have to be careful with who knows about it. But it doesn't change anything. I'm still a Jedi Knight, and I am still a General— _your_ General. We have worked together many times in this war, and can you think of once that my nature has gotten in the way of a mission? I can't. That hasn't changed. We'll find Grievous and hopefully he won't escape this time when he turns coward, as usual."

Cody nodded, having full faith in his general. “Lead the way then, Sir!” He saluted at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan gave him a smile and lead the way off the ship, glancing around at which ways the other clones had gone in their search, "I'll search the upper most north section of the town, you should take the south. It looks like the men have the middle-section covered." He decided out loud.

“I’ll contact you if I find anything.” Cody put on his helmet and grabbed his blaster before jogging off.

"Right." Obi-Wan pulled his robes higher up onto his shoulders as he flipped his hood up and hurried north and into the town's busy streets. He seemed to be in the food district, the streets full of mouth-watering smells of food cooking at different venders and restaurants. It was all certainly tempting to the General who hadn't eaten lunch with the rest of his men before they landed, and after an hour surrounded by those smells, and hearing nothing leading to his target, he gave in and decided to get something to eat.

He chose a vender and placed an order for something that would be easy to walk with, reaching into his pouch to pull out the credits owed. He received his late lunch and thanked the vender before turning to be on his way again, biting into the delicious treat.

As he finished his lunch, he spotted a gathering crowd. Curious, he approached it and closed his eyes to concentrate on what he could hear.

Battle Droids, spotted to the East by a canyon, with no clue as to why, other than they would chase away any who approach.

A clue, perhaps.

"Hey!" Just as he was about to leave the crowd, a youngling looking to be about twelve brushed up against him, his hands reaching under Obi-Wan's  robes to grab his lightsaber from his belt. However, Obi-Wan caught a hold of his arm before the would-be thief could get even a step away. "Don't you know it isn't nice to take things that do not belong to you?" he scolded, taking back his weapon. "Besides, this is dangerous. You could hurt yourself or worse!"

“I found it, it’s mine!” The youngling spoke with a heavy accent, trying to tug out of Obi-Wan’s grip with a sour look on his face.

"You found it on my belt, you mean." Obi-Wan sighed, using a soothing tone, "This is not the toy you want to be playing with."

The boy pouted. “It’s mine! I found it!”

Meanwhile, sneaking up behind Obi-Wan was another youngling of roughly the same age. He was silent with his footsteps, and quick too as he snatched up Obi-Wan’s pouch on his belt and sprinted away with it. His cackling could be heard as he ran and as soon as he did the first youngling took off without his prize.

"What—hey!" Nearly cursing for the trick that had been played on him, Obi-Wan clipped his saber to his belt again and took off through the crowd; giving chase to the second little sticky-fingered youngling. Really, he honestly would have just counted his loss at that point. He had most of his credits in the smaller pouch on his belt, but the bigger one also contained his suppressors. The younglings had probably targeted the larger one in hopes of a better prize. They would be disappointed.

Getting through the crowd was the hard part. The Younging, being small, could squeeze through tight areas easier, while he had to make his way through as quickly, and as politely as he could manage. By the time he reached the edge of the crowd where it thinned out, the youngling was out of sight.

With a sigh, he closed his eyes, focusing on trying to find the boy. Getting a hint of what he thought was the correct youngling, he hurried on, turning down streets and alleys until he finally caught sight of the young thief. The boy seemed to be comfortable, thinking he'd lost the Jedi, and was safe with his prize as he sat on a barrel, the pouch in his hands.

Obi-Wan moved silently until he was right behind the youngling, and he quickly snatched the pouch back. "There are much better ways of earning a few credits, if that's what you need." He stated when the boy looked up at him, startled.

The boy took a few steps back, eyes wide with defeat. But then his expression changed completely to a smug one. Once more his laughter was heard as he ran off to meet up with his friend once more.

Obi-Wan stared after him with a confused look. "No more pocket picking!" he warned after the younglings before sighing and moving to reattach the pouch to his belt before he finally contacted Cody.

"Anyone have anything to report?"

“Nothing yet, Sir,” Cody replied through the com link. “Have you had any luck?”

"I heard talk of battle droids standing guard of a canyon to the East." Obi-Wan stated.

“Should I send some men over that way? Investigate the area and take out any clankers that need taken care of?”

"Send two scouts, but have them take no action. We don't want to tip Grievous off that he may have trouble soon. We just need to get a feel for the situation, and then regroup to make up our plan—and send for backup if it is, indeed, a droid factory as rumors state."

“Yes, Sir.” Cody’s com link went silent to send out two scouts to the point of interest.

With that done, Obi-Wan headed back to the ship so that they could get ready for their meeting when the scouts returned.

 

* * *

 

It was late—really late. The sun had been down so long that it'd soon be appearing in the sky once again, and the scouts had yet to return. Obi-Wan would have been worried they had been spotted, captured, or even killed—had he not drifted off on a bench with his cloak draped over him like a blanket thanks to Cody's caring ways towards his General.

Outside the ship one of the troopers stood guard, keeping an eye out for their scout's return. Finally, he spotted them in the distance and signaled to another in the ship to let the others know.

"Sir! General, sir, wake up. The scouts are returning."

Obi-Wan started when a clone shook his shoulder to awaken him. "—Iii…was just resting my eyes…" he yawned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

The trooper smirked, "Of course you were, sir."

Obi-Wan stretched and stood up, moving to the ramp of the ship to greet the scouts and hear their report.

The two scouts approached the ship at a jog, stopping right before the ramp and looking up at General Kenobi. They both saluted him and stood at attention, waiting to be recognized before they began speaking.

"None of that, you two must be exhausted. Come inside, take a seat and give your report so you two can get some proper rest." Obi-Wan waved them to follow him.

The scouts glanced at each other before following Obi-Wan inside the ship. They removed their helmets, revealing the familiar faces of clone troopers. One had his dark hair cut closely to his head on the sides and thick black hair at the top in a sort of Mohawk fashion. A deep scar ran across his cheek. The other scout had a well-trimmed haircut, not quite buzzed but close to it. A small symbol was tattooed under his left eye.

"Go on, relax." Obi-Wan encouraged the two, taking a seat, himself and crossing his leg over his knee, "The sooner you get comfortable, the sooner we can be done with the report and you two can retire to your bunks."

They sat, they relaxed, they enjoyed the ability to sit comfortably and not worry about being shot in the back by a sniper. The one with the scar, Pepper, was first to speak up. “Thank you for allowing us to relax a little, General. We’ve returned with… troubling news.”

"Troubling?" Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and rubbed his fingers through the red hairs of his beard, "How so?"

The other clone, Anchor, nodded solemnly. “Our suspicions of a weapons factory have proven to be true. The clankers are guarding the entrance to the area, and they’re shooting down anyone who wanders too close. That includes women and younglings.”

Obi-Wan stiffened, "Even younglings? Well, that is certainly alarming. We'll have to put an end to that quickly. Any confirmation of our target?"

“Not that we saw, but I have a strong feeling he’s here,” Pepper said. “I’ve just got a bad feeling about this…”

"Then we'll just have to make our move and hope we find him before his cowardes sends him running for a ship." Obi-Wan sighed with a nod. "How large is the factory? What's its layout look like?"

“It… it’s underground. There’s no telling how big it is from our vantage point.”

"Well, that complicates things considerably. It also may be so deep we'll lose communication…" Obi-Wan shook his head with a sigh, "Anything else to report?"

“The canyon is a ways off,” Anchor said. “It’d be half a day’s walk or so if I were to take a guess.”

Pepper nodded. “If we were to attack or get men in there, I’d say leave at nightfall to get there before dawn or something similar.”

"Very well." Obi-Wan said after a moment of thought, rubbing his chin, "First, we will make contact to have backup come to take out the factory. That isn't our mission here. We will leave mid-day. One man will stay with the ship to meet up with the team that comes, and then lead them to the factory… Anchor, that will be your job since you have been there before. Pepper will have to lead the rest of us when we head out. Once there we will need two men to create a disturbance to get the droids standing guard distracted. Cody and the other trooper will then sneak inside and modify our plan as needed from there. The two that created the disturbance will then hide some place nearby and wait for any communications we send out—if we are able. There is a high chance that after we get to Grievous, we may become trapped. It is, after all, a droid factory, and they would have a surplus of battle droids. We will be counting on those who do not enter, and the backup team to get us out if we are to have a good chance at escaping."

“Yes, Sir,” both Pepper and Anchor barked, then they saluted. They stood up in unison, looking more ready than ever to get to work.

"Alright. We have until mid-day to rest up and get ready. I will also need to know who will be volunteering to enter the factory with Cody and I. It's a dangerous part to play, consider it carefully before we leave." Obi-Wan yawned, "Dismissed." He then grabbed his cloak and headed to where his bunk was, ready to return to his dreams.

Pepper and Anchor left to go to their bunks, helmets under arms and light chatter floating between them. They were newer clones, hardly men and yet still boys. Still, they were soldiers, and they fought for what was right, no questions about their orders. They were good men. The fact that their General wasn't shy about entrusting them with specific and important parts of the plan was exciting. They hadn't been around, they hadn't worked with any of the other men on the team before. They had been sure they would have to prove themselves before they would be included in anything urgent or important to the mission. They had been sure they would just be the guys left carrying the equipment.

"General Kenobi…" Anchor smiled, "The rumors don't do him justice."

“Not at all,” Pepper agreed. “He’s more amazing in person. I can’t believe we’re lucky enough to get to work with him.”

"And he really does treat us like we are more than just clones. He really cares about all his men. I didn't expect that. Ah, too bad we won't see him in action."

"Yeah... I would kill to fight by his side. Commander Cody doesn't know how lucky he is."

"I think he does. The two seem close."

"Really close." Pepper shook his head. "Man, I'm glad we don't have to worry about our natures. General Kenobi isn't too bad to look at."

"If it wasn’t for the fact that us clones don't have a nature, and that Jedi have taken an oath not to do things like that—I'd almost think they were up to something with how Commander Cody tries to take care of the General…reminding him to eat and sleep when he's too into reading over reports…"

"In the end, the Commander is just being a good friend, as we should be to the General."

"Yes…but even so…the General is so small even I can't help but want to make sure he's taking care of himself…"

"He is a little short." Pepper chuckled.

"He's practically pocket-sized!"

"You could almost mistake him for a youngling!"

"It's the beard that saves us from that mistake."

"What little of one he has. If he shaves, he'd look like a youngling for sure. It's that whole suppressor thing that omega Jedi do that's keeping him from looking much older."

"Yeah, I heard about that…pretty nice side-effect I think. Would be nice to stay looking younger than you are your whole life. Of course, that may be just me because our childhoods were so short we never got to enjoy being young—our aging process having been sped up until we are, well, adults." Anchor gestured to himself and Pepper.

“Just barely adults,” Pepper said. “We’re fresh off the block. We might as well still be considered boys instead of men.”

Anchor shrugged, "I still feel like we are all robbed of experiences. I just hope that if we survive the war we can start to explore our own lives."

“Do we even know if we will go on living our lives after the war is over? What if we’re just shut down like droids? Put out of commission and never to return to duty. Put down like animals.”

"Don't be so depressing, Pepper, I want to imagine we all have something to look forward to after all this is over."

“Sorry, I just can’t help but think we’ll have no use in the galaxy after the war is over. As much as I love fighting, and I’d love for the war to be over, I don’t want to be put out the minute the war is over.” Pepper sighed and shrugged at Anchor.

"We're living, just like non-clones, and with how General Kenobi treats us…I'm sure that we'll have a chance, that even if some non-clones want us gone, that others will fight for our rights to stay…"

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see if we make it through the war first. Then we can worry about clone rights and such.” Pepper waved his hand in the air to dismiss the subject.

"Why do you have to be so depressing at times?" Anchor swung his arm to catch his brother around the neck and pulled him down for a noogie, not caring that his helmet fell to his feet so he could do so.

“Aw, hey now! You’re going to ruin my hair, Anchor.” Pepper laughed as he slipped out of his brother’s grip. “Grab your helmet before we get yelled at.”

Anchor laughed and released him before stooping down to grab his helmet, "Come on, let's get some rest."

“We’ll be needing all our energy soon,” Pepper agreed, falling back into step beside Anchor once more.

* * *

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, BWP created a nice little Aesthetics for this story. Of course, as the co-author she knows things readers do not and uses a quote from a chapter you haven't read yet and won't for a while. So kinda spoiler but not really.  
> http://anibun-skywalker.tumblr.com/post/161442974552/fanfic-aesthetics-dark-attraction-the-two-of


	22. Chapter 22

Obi-Wan awoke fully rested, meditated for a half hour, quickly used the refresher, and then grabbed a quick lunch before meeting his men outside the ship. The single sun was high in the sky as they set out over the grassy plains. It indeed proved to be a long hike as darkness had covered them long before they drew upon the canyon and observed the situation before putting their plan into action.

The distraction was a success, drawing both droid guards away from the entrance long enough for Obi-Wan, Cody, and one other trooper to hurry inside. Luckily, they were met with a long empty corridor angling downwards deep into the red canyon rock. They moved silently until they were met with a fork in their path.

"This is the point where I wish we had an idea of the layout." Obi-Wan sighed, eyeing the two options they had.

“Can you use your Jedi senses to get a feel for which way might be better,” Cody asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes, but it will take time. Be alert." Obi-Wan nodded before closing his eyes to reach out into the Force.

Cody and the other clone stood guard around Obi-Wan as they waited. Only eerie sounds in the distance were their company, Obi-Wan staying both silent and still enough that even his breathing could not be heard by the two clones with their helmets on.

Finally Obi-Wan opened his eyes, "Left. Grievous is down deep, but I sense where he is."

“Good work, General.” Cody started off down the left path at a casual jog. His blaster was raised up, ready to shoot should any droids come across his path.

"Remember, if we can avoid detection this has a higher chance of success. Keep an eye out for places we could take cover."

"Yes, Sir," both clones chimed as they made their way deeper into the factory.

What felt like hours passed and finally the walls of rock ended where they met a door made of durasteel. Obi-Wan held up his hand to signal for silence as he took a moment to meditate, feeling for a hint of what surprises waited beyond the door.

"There are droids." He sighed, "My best guess is that there are ten of them, but there could be more."

“We can take out those clankers easy,” the lesser ranked clone said as he raised his blaster. Underneath his helmet, there was a wide smile. “And even if there are more than ten, we can take them. It’s two clones and a Jedi against all of them. We can demolish them.”

"The trick will be doing so before any of them sounds an alert. Ready?" Obi-Wan took out his lightsaber, his hand hovering over the panel that would open the door.

“Ready,” both clones said, blasters at the ready.

Obi-Wan hit the button to open the door and as soon as it slid upwards, he leapt inside, taking out two battle droids that were right there as blaster shots shot past him, taking out the ones that were further away. He took no pause, taking down each standing droid as he spotted them, using the Force to grab hold of a droid that had pulled out a communicator and pulling it into the path of one of Cody's shots.

Obi-Wan stood in the center of the sparking, destroyed droids. "Well, that was a nice warm-up."

Cody and the other clone did their part with the droids, and soon the three were standing with even more sparking droid parts around them. Cody couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. “Easy pickings. Maybe this won’t be as tough as I first believed it to be. Pepper and Anchor like to exaggerate things sometimes.”

"We are in a droid factory." Obi-Wan reminded him, "They have unlimited droids to send at us if even one droid manages to raise an alarm. Things are easy now, but as soon as we are discovered here, we will be trapped. Let's keep moving. I'd rather be trapped fighting Grievous than risking his escape—again." He placed his lightsaber on his belt and took the lead, pinching the bridge of his nose before shifting his fingertips to rub at his eyes which were starting to feel uncomfortably dry.

The factory had a basic layout with a labyrinth of corridors and rooms, but that also gave them places to hide from patrols.

The three made their way deeper and deeper into the factory, stopping to hide or to take out a group of droids. They were making rather good progress, or at least Cody thought so as he shot down yet another droid in the latest wave they dealt with. He sighed and took off his helmet to wipe away some sweat from his face.

“It’s a little warm down here,” he joked, putting his helmet back on. “How they keep this clanker factory cool is beyond me.”

"Only a little warm?" Obi-Wan leaned against the cool durasteel wall, letting his sweaty cheek take in the cool sensation a moment, "It's getting down-right miserable. No wonder why this is a droid factory run by droids." He wasn't feeling all that great, but he was sure it was the heat and atmosphere of the underground factory.

“You still doing okay, General? You don’t look too good.” Cody shuffled closer. “Do we need to call for backup?”

"No, I'll be fine; it's just hot down here. I'm uncomfortable, but not unable to continue. Besides, we lost contact a half hour ago. We're in too deep."

“If you’re sure. Let me know if you start to feel worse. I don’t need you fainting on me down here where it’s dangerous.” Cody turned to continue on their path, the other clone following obediently behind him.

"When have I ever fainted on you, Cody?" Obi-Wan gave a small smirk as he pushed off the wall.

“Never in the time we’ve known each other, Sir, but there is a first time for everything, and I’d rather that not be this time.” Cody glanced back at Obi-Wan and chuckled.

"I'm fine—some hydration will help." Obi-Wan said, reaching for his canteen.

Still deeper they went, all the way to the point where it was nearly unbearable. Sweat was running down backs, faces, legs, every inch of skin was covered in sweat. Little water was to be had between the three, and what little they did have was not nearly enough to hydrate them all. Long story short, Obi-Wan, Cody, and the other clone trooper, named Taz, were getting dehydrated fast with no relief in sight as they went about their mission.

"Why is it so hot?" Obi-Wan groaned after they took cover again, "How much water do we have left? Mine's out…"

“So is mine,” Taz said as he took his helmet off once more to wipe away sweat.

“I have a little left,” Cody groaned as he leaned against the wall. “It’s not enough to divide between the three of us though. Maybe enough for two, so you two can have it.” He handed his canteen over to Obi-Wan.

"No, we split it evenly between the three of us. If we get a chance we refill all our canteens. Hopefully we'll find a water supply." Obi-Wan said, assessing how much was in the canteen to calculate how much is his fair share.

“General, with all due respect, you need it more than I do. Besides, you’re looking worse than you did earlier. Are you sure you’re feeling alright?” Cody took his helmet off to better examine Obi-Wan.

"We all look worse than earlier." Obi-Wan pointed out, "And I need you as hydrated as possible if you're going to have my back." Obi-Wan took two small swallows of water, letting the second sit on his tongue a moment before swallowing. He then handed the canteen back to Cody, his hand trembling slightly. "Don't make me make it an order. Two swallows, then the remaining two goes to Taz."

Cody looked at the canteen with a little disappointment, then back at Obi-Wan before he took his two sips of water. The canteen was passed to Taz, who took the remaining water.

“I really don’t like this,” Cody commented after he took his canteen back.

"You need hydration as much as Taz and I." Obi-Wan said simply, moving to look down the corridor—the way was not yet clear. He sighed and backed up, taking a seat, crossing his legs and closing his eyes, slipping into a meditation. Half to preserve energy, and half to keep tabs on their target. They were getting close.

“Yes, but don’t think I didn’t notice you were shaking when you handed me my canteen. General, I really think we should have turned back a long time ago. You don’t look well at all.” Cody crouched in front of Obi-Wan with a serious expression.

"We're close." Obi-Wan said simply. "I can feel him."

“Leave the fighting to Taz and I. You’re not ready to face him, Sir.”

Obi-Wan cracked open an eye, "If you are expecting me to shrug and say _'be my guest'_ then you will be sorely disappointed. I need you two to take care of the droids that will be appearing so I can concentrate on Grievous."

Cody sighed and shook his head. “You are so stubborn sometimes, I hope you know. I hate when you say stuff like that, especially with the condition you’re in now.”

"I'm hot and dehydrated, same as you. I have been worse off before." Obi-Wan sighed. "Taz, is the way clear?"

“Yes, Sir,” Taz replied.

Cody grabbed Obi-Wan’s shoulders. “Look, General, you’re still shaking, you seem to be more dehydrated than Taz and I. Can’t you just let us take care of Grievous this time?”

"What kind of general would I be if I stayed out of harms way and let my men take all the risks?" Obi-Wan shook his head, "If I am able to fight by your side, I am going to do so, Cody."

“You’d be a smart general if you stayed out of harm’s way in this condition. You’re hardly able to fight, Sir. You need to let me take care of this.”

"Cody," Obi-Wan placed a trembling hand on the Commander's shoulder as he rose to his feet, "I'm fine to fight. Now let's go before more droids show up."

“No,” Cody said a little more sternly, his grip on Obi-Wan’s shoulder tightening. “You are not fine, General. You’re shaking even more now. You need to rest.”

"I'm just as well off as you, there's nothing that would make me—"

Wait… _wait_.

Obi-Wan frowned. Did he take his suppressors that morning? It had been too early the first time he awoke to receive the report from Pepper and Anchor, so he hadn't then…and then he slept most of the morning, waking up mid-day…and…

He hadn't. He couldn't remember even reaching for his pouch to get the bottle of pills out. That meant it had been almost forty-eight hours since his last dose, and he was supposed to take them once every twenty-four.

He was going into withdrawal.

It had happened before when he was younger. He'd forgotten to take them and he'd caused his master quite a bit of trouble because of it and the fact they had been on a mission. Luckily he was able to take the late dose quickly and within an hour his shaking and sweating eased off with the drug back in his system.

He turned away from Cody, opening and digging into his pouch in search of his suppressors.

Cody sighed in what was almost relief. Even a smile found its way onto his face. “Forgot to take your suppressors again? I guess I can’t blame you this time. There was a lot going on that distracted you.”

"Indeed, it'd explain so much…but…" he began pulling things out of the pouch until he reached the bottom of it. "…Sithshit!"

Falling to his knees, he spread the items out on the floor, as if doing so would make the small bottle reappear. When it didn't he unhooked the pouch itself from his belt and held it up-side-down, shaking it in a desperate panic.

“General?” The smile was instantly gone from Cody’s face. Slight panic rose in his voice. Obi-Wan never spoke like that unless something was seriously wrong. “General, what’s wrong?”

"My _suppressors_ —they're _missing_ , but how? I never let them out of my sight. Always keep them with me in the same spot, bu—" he cut himself off, eyes widening even more as he remembered the two younglings who had tried to steal his pouch. The one had disappeared with it long enough to have opened it. But what use would a youngling have for suppressors? The credits were still in the pouch; the only real thing of value to the boys. It just didn't make sense.

"Oh Force…"

“Damn it…” Cody smacked the wall with a little more force than he would have liked, but it still was not enough to raise any suspicion by any passing droids. “We can’t just go back and get you more. How long can you go without them for them to still work? A couple days? Surely you’ll be fine until we get out of here…”

"I—I have until I go into heat. Pre-heat is fine, but once I go into heat it's over… Going into Pre-heat is like my two-day warning from what I have been told…" the panicked omega took in a shaky breath and let it out again, squeezing his eyes closed, "Unfortunately there is no way of knowing when I'll go into preheat. I could as soon as my suppressors are completely warn off, or it could be a month—Force around me, let it be a month…"

“You need to get back up as soon as possible. You need to get more suppressors immediately.” Cody looked in the direction they had been going before they stopped, and he groaned. “You won’t go into preheat right away from the sounds of it. Let’s take Grievous and get out of here.”

Obi-Wan nodded, his shaking more obvious as he gathered his things back into the pouch and replaced it onto his belt. 

Why— _why_ had those boys stolen something he so desperately needed?

He took a deep breath to center himself again and stood up with another nod. "Let's get this over with."

“Quickly, hopefully,” Cody added with a sigh. “We need more water badly, as well. I don’t know how successful we’ll be without having any more.”

"Grievous isn't a droid. He likely has a proper water supply." Obi-Wan pointed out, trying, and failing, not to worry about the fact he was officially off his suppressors until he got himself to a Jedi Temple, even if it was one of the smaller ones around the Galaxy. All of them had suppressors available for omega Jedi in need.

* * *

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, BWP took it upon herself to make a sweet cover image for this fic. It can now be found in the start of chapter one, as well as on her Tumblr and DeviantART. (There are alternative versions on DA and Tumblr as well)  
> http://big-wolf-pup.deviantart.com/  
> http://anibun-skywalker.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art


	23. Chapter 23

Finally, Obi-Wan led them through another door, and he used his lightsaber to destroy the control panel. "That will keep droids off you backs for a while." He whispered. Not long before, the destroyed droids had been discovered and an alarm had run through the entire facility, activating more droids and causing the three intruders even more difficulties. But they had gotten away from a group of droids and followed the General's directions.

They had reached their destination. They were in a balcony overlooking what seemed to be a meeting room with a large table and Grievous pacing as he complained to the droids that informed him of the intruders.

"Stay up here and take out the droids as they come. I'll take Grievous." Obi-Wan said, hopping up onto the railing of the balcony.

"Be careful, General." Cody saluted lightly before moving to stand guard, watching for any stray passing droids that might interfere with the plan.

Obi-Wan nodded before leaping down into the room below, landing in the center of the table with his lightsaber activating.

As soon as Obi-Wan had landed, there were at least 20 droids aiming blasters at him. Grievous turned around slowly towards the Jedi with a coughing fit. If he could have, there would have been a smirk on his face.

“General Kenobi. I’ve been expecting you. You have made quite the journey to find me, have you not?”

"Looks like you have set up quite the party for me. And here I thought I'd surprise you, darling. You really shouldn't have." Obi-Wan smirked, trying to calm his shaking as best he could.

“I thought you might like a welcoming party. Too bad it isn’t very welcoming to you anymore.” Grievous moved his hand to dismiss the droids’ blasters. “I’ll take you myself. It should be an easy kill.”

"Oh I doubt that, I always have you running as soon as you get the opportunity to turn tail." Obi-Wan took his starting pose, lunching his legs and pointing at Grievous with two fingers and his saber.

“I have nowhere to run this time, Kenobi. I have to fight you, and this time I will win.” Two lightsabers were pulled from Grievous’ cloak and ignited.

"How unfortunate for you."

“I think you are the one who is unfortunate here, Kenobi.” With another coughing fit, Grievous jumped up onto the table, attacking Obi-Wan immediately.

Obi-Wan was quick to defend, "Oh, I know my—uhn—misfortune, and it will not cost me this battle." Obi-Wan ducked an attack and spun around, connecting his booted heel to the joint of Grievous' mechanical leg. It didn't give out as an organic knee would, but the blow did deliver some damage to the joint, causing it to stiffen up.

Grievous grunted and swung out one of his lightsabers. “You’re problematic, Kenobi. You’re in my way.”

"Oh, I do hate it when you're mad at me; let me make it up to you." Obi-Wan leaped back off the table, doing a flip in the air and then held out his hand to Force-push Grievous back against the opposite wall. He then took the opportunity to grab a hold of one of the other lightsaber in Grievous' cloak and summon it to his hand, activating its green blade.

Growling, Grievous threw himself towards Obi-Wan, lightsabers flying around blindly in an attempt to just hit the Jedi at least once. Obi-Wan was proving to be harder to fight that originally anticipated. Overheated and dehydrated, the Jedi should have been much weaker.

Though Obi-Wan was obviously suffering, shaking, sweating, and grunting with effort, he was able to keep a calm, clear mind, almost as if he was meditating while fighting, especially after he stopped talking. It infuriated the Separatist General, and when Obi-Wan closed his eyes, leaving only his hearing and trust in the Force to guide his movements, it became too much for Grievous. This Jedi was _mocking_ him; his body was trembling so much he couldn't hold the lightsabers still, yet he was fighting blind.

And then Obi-Wan stopped, frozen in a lunge, his lightsaber thrust forward, and the other swinging in an ark and coming to a stop behind him. His eyes finally opened, stormy blue eyes looking up at the cyborg who had also halted, the blue bade of Obi-Wan's lightsaber thrust clean through his chest, and the other had sliced his throat, not completely, but enough. It took a moment more before both Generals fell. Obi-Wan to his knees, gasping for breath and Grievous into a lifeless heap upon the floor as the battle droids surrounded Obi-Wan.

All the while, Cody and Taz had been engaged in taking out the droids from above, though more and more kept coming just as quickly as the two clones could take them out.

“General! Hang in there, I’m coming!” The clone commander jumped down, blasters blazing at the surrounding droids.

Taz came in right behind Cody, also firing at the droids, giving Cody enough cover to grab Obi-Wan and move to safety.

Obi-Wan groaned, simply allowing the commander to support him, pulling him away. From the droids and Grievous' body. He felt simply miserable. He'd managed to concentrate on the battle but once that adrenaline was gone, his withdrawal hit him hard—harder than when he had started. He felt cold as he trembled, his whole body covered in sweat, and he felt a little nauseous. "C-Cody, I don't feel so well…" he admitted.

“Just hold on, we’ll get you out of here…” Cody briefly looked back at Taz, noting how overwhelmed he was becoming with the droids, and he swallowed. “I’ll get you to safety.” Cody heaved Obi-Wan over his shoulders and looked once more towards his brother who would be alone covering their back.

"No—No, he—"

"I'm fine! Get the General out of here!" Taz shouted over his shoulder. "He's in no condition to call the shots—you're in charge, Commander!"

Without any more hesitation, Cody ran off to get out of the factory. He silently thanked Taz for his duty to the Republic before the lower ranked clone was completely out of sight. It wasn’t long before Taz’s pained cries could be heard echoing though the long and empty halls.

Obi-Wan flinched, looking back. "Taz…" By all rights he should have been the one staying behind to fight.

The journey back up to the top was long and hard, Cody having to stop in several places to catch his breath and gain the energy to keep moving forward. All around the two of them were alarms blaring and droids running, though luckily not many were run into on the trip back up to the surface. The closer they got to the surface, the less droids there were, to the point where Cody didn’t have to run any more. Instead he resorted to walking tiredly, his legs shaking from the intense activity, low energy, a lack of hydration, and the pain of losing a brother.

Finally they reached the top, and Cody gave a long sigh of relief. He stumbled a little once he was on stable ground, nearly collapsing right there with Obi-Wan on top of him.

The jolting of falling was too much for the Jedi and he turned to the side as best he could, heaving the contents of his stomach up onto the rocky ground.

A pair of boots appeared in his line of sight, and he grimaced, his eyes following the richly clad form to the face of a man he never expected to see at that factory in the early morning light.

His hand moved to his belt to grab his lightsaber, only to have Count Dooku's foot stop the action, and his lightsaber flying up into the Sith Lord's hand.

Cody was instantly over Obi-Wan, blasters aimed at Dooku’s head, chest heaving in exhaustion. “Don’t you hurt him,” the clone said breathlessly. “I’ll shoot!”

"Hurt him? Now why would I hurt someone who is already suffering?" The Sith Lord spoke with an amused smirk. "I'd advise you to surrender your weapon, clone, I happen to have something the Jedi would be interested in." He lifted a small and familiar bottle.

Cody’s eyes widened behind his helmet. “How do I know you’re not trying to trick us? I wouldn’t let anything bad happen to my general.”

"If I wanted him dead, he'd be dead." Cody's blaster flew out of his hands and Dooku handed it off to one of his men, "Tell me, are you on the retreat to lick your wounds or did you manage to kill the bait I set out to get Kenobi out here?"

“The bait?!” Cody glanced down at Obi-Wan, then turned his head back to Dooku. “You mean this was all just some trick to get General Kenobi,” he snarled at the old man.

"Of course. I knew that if rumors of Grievous' whereabouts made it back to Coruscant that they would send Kenobi. They almost always do, after all." He snapped his fingers and Cody was grabbed from behind and his hands quickly cuffed.

The Sith then stooped down, pulling Obi-Wan up into his arms as he took a look at his suffering expression, "Withdrawal is taking quite a lot out of you." He sighed, shaking his head, "How cruel."

Cody growled and fought against his cuffs, but his energy soon ran out, and he hung his head while taking in deep breaths. “You hurt him… I hurt you.”

"I'm not the one you should worry about. The Jedi are more likely to hurt him than I." Dooku placed his hand on Obi-Wan's temples when the Jedi attempted to pull away from him, using the Force to sooth his mind enough to cause him to sleep. "Flowers, how intriguing…"

Sighing, Cody looked up at Dooku. “What are you going to do to him? You’re not an alpha are you?”

The Sith smirked, "Would it matter? Ah—you aren't in love with your General, are you? Afraid you can't protect him from me like a _true_ mate could?"

“I’m just a friend. But I could still protect him if you did anything to him.” Cody huffed.

Dooku only smirked, straightening up with Obi-Wan in his arms. "Lock him up with the other clones." He said, leading the way back to his ship.

Once more Cody put up a fight, kicking and thrashing about to try to escape. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t escape the iron grip of the droids or the cuffs on his hands. He admitted that maybe it had been a mistake to return to the top, but he was desperate to get Obi-Wan to safety, and in his rush he had been blinded to any more danger. How stupid of him to let his guard down for just a small amount of time.

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan moaned, his head turning to the side as a cold compress pressed against his face. He welcomed it as he took in a deep breath and shifted his stiff, achy body.

"That's it, my boy, it's almost over." A deep voice soothed with a caring Alpha tone.

Obi-Wan didn’t hear the words, only the tone was important to him at that moment and he lifted a hand to touch the one that was pressing a cool cloth to his cheek. "Anakin…"

The voice chuckled, "Not quite."

Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open with a gasp and once his vision adjusted to the light he found himself looking up at Count Dooku. He reacted at once, slapping his hand away and backing up until his back pressed up against the wall the bunk he was laying upon was attached to. He thrust his hand out, but the Force denied his action and did nothing to push Dooku from him.

Dooku chuckled darkly. “Obi-Wan, you _sad_ omega, you can try that all you want, but it won’t do a thing to me. Besides, I’m just trying to help you. Won’t you trust me?”

"Help me? Why would you help me? What do you think you are helping me with? Being a prisoner?" Obi-Wan asked as he looked at his hand, wondering why he couldn't feel the Force as strongly around him as usual. Then it clicked. They were very rare, but Force Inhibitors did exist, and they could cut off even the most powerful of Force Sensitive beings from the Force. His hand shot up to his neck and there to confirm his thoughts, he felt a collar locked in place.

“I want to help you through your pain. Your withdraws from your suppressors have hit you rather hard, and I believe that at this point they won’t do much more good for you. I want to help you ease back into a normal lifestyle.” Dooku stepped closer, holding out the cool cloth to the Jedi.

"If you wanted to help then you would give me back my suppressors." Obi-Wan snapped. He remembered seeing the man holding his missing bottle.

“If only it were that simple, Obi-Wan. Those suppressors are only harming you, preventing you from reaching your full potential as a Jedi.”

"They help me—I need them!"

“Why do you need them? Don’t you ever feel that you’re being held back when you take them? The Jedi Order makes you take them, and you stay in this underdeveloped state your whole life, which sounds like a terrible way to live to me. Day in and day out, you take your suppressors and you go about life pretending that you’re a normal Jedi just like all the others. Tell me you don’t feel at least a little bit held back when you take them.”

"They stop the heats. They make it possible for me to be a Jedi without interruption."

“You can still be a Jedi without interruptions and not take the suppressors.” Dooku stepped closer again, close enough to put the rag against Obi-Wan’s face again. “Give it time. You will see that you can survive without them.”

"I need them!" Obi-Wan cried out, pulling away again. "They control so much—you don't understand!"

Dooku sighed. “Obi-Wan, I do understand. I was once a Jedi knight just like you. Now, I’m no omega, but I had omega friends, and I knew how hard it was for them. I understand what you’re going through, and I just have to say that those suppressors are not good for you.”

"You _don't_ understand!" Tears started rolling down his cheeks. "I need them—I need…I need to not have heats, to have my smell suppressed—I need to…not be on the verge of…of…" he buried his face into his arms that hugged his knees to his chest.

The old man’s face softened to a sympathetic expression, and he reached forward to gently put his hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. He said nothing, only keeping his hand gentle and reassuring.

Obi-Wan flinched, but this time he didn't pull away. "Please…if it's begging you want from me, then I'll do it…"

“I don’t want you to beg at all. I want you to feel happy and comfortable.” Dooku paused, taking in a large breath. “There’s an alpha you have, and you try to make him happy, try to make yourself happy with him. You’re doing a good job, but you’re struggling too. It’s becoming harder for you to shield yourself.” His hand moved to Obi-Wan’s back, rubbing it slowly.

"You were once a Jedi…" Obi-Wan whispered in a tear-cracked voice, "You know how I can't…let things go far…you know I need the suppressors to make it easier…"

“You need to realize that your suppressors are not good for you. The Jedi Order is abusing you by making you think you have to take them in order to be a good Jedi.” Dooku sighed once more and stood up, moving to a corner of the room where there were blankets and sheets piled up. He grabbed one of the blankets and brought it over to Obi-Wan, tucking it around him comfortably.

"Oh yeah, because a Jedi going into heat in the middle of a mission is a successful Jedi… Being cornered by low-life alphas when I'm weak and in need is a good thing, right? Don't make me laugh."

“I’ve seen you fight, Obi-Wan. You took down General Grievous in this state. If you can do that, then I believe you’ll do just fine if you go into heat. Besides, those suppressors are stunting your growth, preventing you from aging properly. Have you heard stories of omegas who were on suppressors for most of their life, then decided to get off of them?”

Obi-Wan shook his head, peaking out of his arms to look at the Sith who had once helped train him when he was very young—even before he was put on suppressors.

“They’re not normal, Obi-Wan. They have trouble trying to be independent. They develop nasty habits and ticks that drive other people away, and a lot of them end up taking their lives because of how strongly they react to not having suppressors. I don’t want to see that happening to you. You’re a successful Jedi. I would hate to see you in your older years struggling to be independent and fulfilling your missions successfully.”

"I didn't plan on ever going off my suppressors…" Obi-Wan muttered, "You're forcing me to."

“I’m advising you. You don’t need these.” Dooku took out the bottle and shook it lightly. “They’re harming you. You must understand what these are actually doing to you.”

Obi-Wan looked up and his pupils dilated as he reached out in an attempt to snatch the bottle from the Sith.

The old man pulled away the bottle. “Obi-Wan, please. Control yourself. You don’t need these.”

"I do!" Obi-Wan seemed to have lost control and dignity as he was on his hands and knees, crawling at Dooku as he reached for the Bottle, the chain and shackle on his ankle being the only thing to stop him from going further.

Sighing, Dooku stepped away from Obi-Wan and opened up the bottle. “This for the best, Obi-Wan. You can’t be dependent on these anymore.” He moved to the small ‘fresher attached to the room with the open bottle, and with a flick of his wrist, he poured the pills down the drain of the sink, getting rid of the pills for good.

" _NO!_ " Obi-Wan gasped in horror, desperately trying to use the Force to save even one of the little pills.

“You don’t need them,” Dooku said sternly, tossing the bottle in the trash before approaching Obi-Wan once more. He crouched in front of the Jedi.

Obi-Wan was shaking, and not simply from the effects of his withdrawal. He was angry, and his eyes flashed yellow for a second when his anger spiked, despite being cut off from the Force.

One of Dooku's eyebrows raised. "Interesting... I didn't think you to be that type at all. I guess I should have expected it though. Such anger..."

"It wasn't you choice to make! It was mine!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"I'm protecting you from what the Jedi Order has done to you. It's corrupted, as you are becoming."

"You were the one to turn your back on the Light. You were corrupted—you became a Sith! You left Master Qui-Gon and I—we are not the corrupt ones here."

"I was not corrupt. I saw through the lies of the Jedi, I saw how bad it was. I saw how innocent children were taken from their homes and families, and from there I saw how omegas were forced to take suppressors from a young age. None of this is right, Obi-Wan. None of it is natural."

"So make changes! You were on the council! You could have spoken out about any issues you saw. You could have stayed. You don't need the Dark Side to change things."

"I wanted to make change, I really did. I wanted more equality on the Council. I wanted at last one omega on the Council, but my proposition was shot down so fast I didn't have time to say why it was a good idea. Believe me, Obi-Wan, I have tried before to change the Council's mind."

Obi-Wan paused at that, his anger calming as he slowly looked up at Count Dooku. He—an alpha on the council—had tried to get an omega a seat? It had failed? Surely he council would have at least considered—at least tried it?

Dooku relaxed and moved from crouching to sitting in front of Obi-Wan. "Yes, I did try to get equality, but the Council would hear none of it. They didn't want the minority to be represented. All they want is power. They're corrupt in that way."

"It is the Sith that seek power, not the Jedi."

"Then you might want to take a second look at your Jedi Order. The Sith is in search of change, and we use power in our attempt to achieve it."

Obi-Wan was silent a long time and finally shook his head, "The Jedi are keepers of peace."

"You keep telling yourself that, but do you really believe it?"

"The Galaxy's at war…that's the only reason that—right now we—Once the war is over we will be peace keepers again as we are meant to be."

"Can you be absolutely certain of that? Can you know for sure that after the war is over the Council will think any differently of omegas? Do you think you have even a small chance at equality?"

Obi-Wan squared his shoulders, "I _will_ become the first omega Jedi to reach the rank of Master. I _will_ be the first one on the High Council."

“I would support you fully, had the Order not repulsed me so much to leave it. I do believe that there needs to be more equality in the Order, but no one seems willing to listen. Be mindful when you present yourself to the Council.” Dooku moved back to the ‘fresher to grab a glass of water for Obi-Wan. “Here, you need to stay hydrated. Drink this.”

Obi-Wan took the glass and sipped it, surprised at how parched he was. He hadn't noticed between the other things making him feel miserable and his out of control emotions.

"Where's my men? What's your plans for us? I find it hard to believe that you just want to force me off my suppressors and take care of me."

“I’m just trying to help you see how corrupt the Jedi Order is. This was just the best way to do it.”

"Using war to make a political statement to your former Padawan's former Padawan? You expect me to believe that? That you'll just—let my men and I go after I go into heat? After it's too late for me to get back on suppressors?" Obi-Wan was feeling his anger mount again.

“You need to see through the Jedi Order, see what they are really doing, Obi-Wan. What they are doing, forcing omegas to take suppressors from a young age; that’s cruelty. It’s abuse. Omegas are never meant to be abused, and you’ve become blind to it because you have been exposed to it your whole life.”

" _This_ is abuse!" Obi-Wan shouted again, feeling too much like a child, a young Padawan who still had too much to learn when it came to keeping calm and respectful. It had to be the withdrawal. He'd seen the effects that drugs like spice had on the people who had gotten addicted to them and then was suddenly denied it. It could turn even the most calm individuals into an emotional mess, even violently.

“No, Obi-Wan, this is _helping_ you. I hope you at least see that you are addicted to your suppressors. The Jedi Order is getting younglings hooked on drugs, and it ruins them. Now who in their right mind would get children addicted to drugs?”

"They—are a medical drug, and not illegal."

“You should know very well that people can get addicted to medical drugs just like illegal drugs.”

"Yes, but there's a reason for it!"

“There’s a reason why you are addicted? Yes, there is, and it’s because you have been forced to become addicted. You had no choice when you were taken to the Jedi temple, and you had no choice when you were forced to start taking the suppressors.”

"I had a choice. I could have left, but I didn't. I stayed. I chose to become a Jedi. Suppressors were the price of that. They are there to help Jedi like me. So what if they stunted my growth? I'd rather be short than suffer heat every month!"

Dooku shook his head and looked up at the ceiling. “I’ve tried to help you, but you’re too stubborn and addicted to see that which has blinded you. You’re too far gone. I thought I could help you…”

"I never asked for it." Obi-Wan curled up into himself again, "How will I face him like this? He already struggles…"

“In time you will realize what has happened to you. I only hope that your realization comes to you sooner rather than later.”

"You have doomed my re—friendship with someone important to me."

“I’m sure you’re going to be just fine. It will take some time for you to get over your withdraw, however.”

"Without suppressors there isn't anything preventing me from getting too close to my alpha!"

Dooku blinked down at Obi-Wan. “You didn’t want to be close to your alpha?”

"Attachments are forbidden. You should remember that."

“They tell you that because they know they will lose Jedi to relationships, they will lose warriors who would rather find their true potential instead of be controlled their whole lives.”

"It's still forbidden and I am still a Jedi. I can't just ignore the code completely."

“I find it funny that you say that the code needs to be followed at all times, and yet your own master has a difficult time already properly following the code. How did you end up being such the perfect model Jedi after being Qui-Gon’s Padawan?”

"How didn't you become a perfect model Jedi after being Master Yoda's Padawan?" Obi-Wan countered, shivering and pulling the blankets tighter around himself.

“I realized that what I was doing as a Jedi was wrong. You may find yourself in the same situation if you realize that you have been manipulated for most of your life.”

"The Order isn't perfect, I know that…but suppressors aren't a part of that…they can't be. They have protected me."

“Have they been protecting you, or have they been shielding you?”

"It's the same thing. You know that…" Obi-Wan looked the Sith in the eye, "You witnessed it before you left the Order. When I was not yet twenty and you, Master, and I went to that club in search of a criminal who had ducked in there for cover, and I ended up surrounded by alphas. They only left me alone after they found out I was on suppressors."

“Yes, however that was before you had an alpha to protect you. You have one now. You don’t need your suppressors.”

"I like not needing anyone's protection but my own; especially when my alpha's clear across the galaxy most of the time." Obi-Wan paused, "You had better hope he doesn't catch wind that you have me. He's already out for your blood."

Dooku growled a little. “Skywalker cannot stop me from winning this war. None of the Jedi can, so you had better just give up already. There’s no hope left for you, Obi-Wan.”

"It would have nothing to do with the war. We may not be officially mated, but I am still his omega, and he won't like the idea that I'm in another alpha's hands, even if you don't touch me at all."

“I know how protective alphas can get, but your alpha will not find you here. That Force inhibitor you’re wearing is blocking your signature from him. Sure, he may be desperate to find you right now, but there’s no way he will unless that inhibitor is taken off, which it won’t be.”

Obi-Wan's hand shot up to touch the collar again, his eyes widening. "So I could be…dead for all he knows?"

A smirk found its way to Dooku’s lips. “As far as he concerned, it’s like you don’t exist anymore. Gone without a trace. You’re not getting any help from him.”

"Take it off…TAKE IT OFF!" Obi-Wan could deal with being cut off from the Force, but being cut off from Anakin? He needed Anakin to know he was there, that he was—mostly—okay.

“Not a chance. You’re staying here until I can put you somewhere better for nesting. You’re stuck here.” Dooku stepped away with a sigh, hand moving to his lightsaber.

Obi-Wan's eyes followed the movement and he threw himself at the Sith, his chained ankle, bare of his boots to protect it, starting to bleed from the force of resistance. But it paid off and his fingers closed in around the hilt of the weapon and he pulled back, cutting through the chain as he activated the red blade and then stood, facing Dooku with his own weapon trained on him. "I never asked for you to free me, I asked for my suppressors, and after you dumped them, I asked for my connection to my alpha back."

“You don’t want to do this, Obi-Wan,” Dooku warned, his voice growing slightly rougher as he spoke.

"Oh, I think I do." The Jedi glared, "And you're going to tell me how long it's been since you captured and put this inhibitor collar on me. How long Anakin has been suffering because of it, and you will at the very least adjust it so he can know I'm not dead! You do that or you'll taste your own blade."

Dooku took a step to the side. “I’ve had you here for about seven rotations,” he said bluntly.

"Good, now, are you going to adjust it so he knows I'm okay, or am I going to use this to find my own way back to him?"

“I will not adjust the inhibitor, and you are going nowhere.” The old man took a threatening step forward, avoiding the blade of his lightsaber.

"Wrong answer." Obi-Wan twitched his wrist, the blade of the saber cutting into the Sith's arm slightly in warning.

Dooku cried out and jumped away from the blade. “You good-for-nothing Jedi, you are so blind to the fact that I’m helping you! If all the Jedi are this stupid, then I say they should be wiped out for good!”

"Cut me off from the Force all you want, keep me away from the Temple if it pleases you, but do not keep me cut off from Anakin!"

“And what if I do? Will you be able to survive without him?”

"If you do adjust it so he can at the very least know I'm not dead—then I'll cooperate with you."

“And if I don’t adjust it?”

"You can be darn sure I will be getting as far as I can to get my men and I out of here."

“You don’t even know where you are, let alone your men. For all you know, your men might be dead now. You may have failed every one of them, including your commander.”

"Tch." Obi-Wan hardened his glare, "You are not in the position to be getting on my bad side, Dooku."

“And you’re not in the position to be getting on mine. In case you forgot, which I doubt you have, I am an alpha, and I am on the verge of showing you who’s really in charge here. It’s not you.”

"So much for talk of equality."

“You’re getting on my nerves, Obi-Wan. Put down the lightsaber now.”

Obi-Wan raised it to point at Dooku's throat. "No."

“Put it down.” Dooku’s voice grew rougher and more commanding.

Obi-Wan's resolve faltered at the tone and he swallowed but took a step forward, "No."

A threatening step forward and to the side; “Give me the lightsaber, Obi-Wan.” The tone grew even more commanding.

"No!" Obi-Wan took three steps back, his grip tightening on the hilt of the lightsaber.

“I don’t want to hurt you, just give me my lightsaber before you hurt yourself.”

"I'm a Jedi, I know how to use one—even if it's red." He'd been backed up into the wall.

“Not in your state. Give me the lightsaber. _Now_.”

" _No_!" Obi-Wan cried out, shutting his eyes in attempt to strengthen himself against the alpha voice that made him want to do as he was told and go curl up in a nest of blankets.

“Stop trying to fight it, just give me the lightsaber and I’ll leave you alone.”

"You don't make me feel safe!" It was all he could think of. The reasons he grabbed the weapon in the first place lost in his panicked mind.

Dooku sighed, his whole being seeming to relax from its threatening aura. “I’m sorry,” he spoke in a more gentle tone a slight purr filling the air. “I should be gentler with you. I let my anger get the best of me.”

Obi-Wan let out a sound much like a sob as he sank to his knees, feeling exhausted from fighting against the alpha tone's demands.

Dooku moved closer. “Obi-Wan, let me have the lightsaber.” He kept his voice calm, holding his hand out to the Jedi.

"I shouldn't…" The Jedi whispered to himself, yet he made no move to attack the Sith again.

“It’s okay, you can give it to me.” He crouched down and put a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

Obi-Wan whimpered as he pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them, hiding his face into them as the lightsaber deactivated and fell from his fingers, hitting the durasteel floor with a clank.

He felt so—weak.

“There we go, that’s a good boy.” Dooku snatched up his lightsaber and put it away, then pulled Obi-Wan closer to him.

Obi-Wan didn't fight the touch, but he didn't lean into it, either. If this was a taste of life off his suppressors, he knew he didn't like it. An omega off suppressors was weak when facing an alpha. He didn't stand a chance.

* * *

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, BWP here. You guys don't get to hear from me very often lol but here I am! I wanted to drop a quick link in here, because if yall are like me, then you're in pain every time a clone dies. In this chapter's case, it was Taz. I quickly made a little design of him recently, so I wanted to share him with you.
> 
> [Taz](http://anibun-skywalker.tumblr.com/post/161710893502/here-everyone-have-another-clone-to-cry-over)
> 
> Happy Reading! ;) 
> 
> ~BWP


	24. Chapter 24

Days passed painfully slow for Obi-Wan, locked up in the small room that was his cell with only Dooku as a visitor each day bringing him his meals and making sure he was 'comfortable' enough. The Sith seemed to treat him like a guest more than a prisoner, yet Obi-Wan remained cut off from the Force and locked in a small room with no windows, and after the day Obi-Wan had woken up at the tail end of his withdrawal, Count Dooku made sure to leave his lightsaber outside of the room so that Obi-Wan couldn't get a hold of it again.

The morning had started out like any other, but with a strong floral scent seeping out of the locked room and overtaking the whole floor, driving betas and alphas crazy as they tended to their posts. Once Obi-Wan had been off his suppressors, his scent had gotten stronger, leaking out of his cell, but not by much. Now the whole floor reeked of an omega about to go into heat. The guards stationed outside Obi-Wan's cell had to be replaced with battle droids to avoid the temptation of opening the door.

Inside, Obi-Wan had fallen to instinct and had started nesting, using the extra blankets and pillows he'd been supplied with to make a comfortable place to stay on the small bunk.

There was little interaction allowed between Obi-Wan and living organisms. Only droids were allowed now, except for Dooku, who had controlled himself rather well around the omega amidst all the wild hormones and pheromones going around. Even on that day however, not even Dooku had paid his normal visit with food and water. Obi-Wan was left alone for the most part, casual chatter of the droids guarding the door outside gently floating inside.

But finally Dooku arrived, very late, and with a medical droid. His expression was blank, unreadable, no doubt focusing on things other than Obi-Wan’s condition. “Obi-Wan, sit up. I need to have you examined.”

Obi-Wan had sunk deep into his nest, and he slowly lifted his head, peering over the pillows at the alpha, his eyes flickering between him and the medical droid behind him. He paused a moment before finally sitting up and moving the pillows and blankets around so that he could sit properly on the edge of the bunk.

“Good boy,” Dooku praised as he stepped to the side, letting the medical droid begin examining Obi-Wan. “How are you feeling today?”

"…Lonely…" Obi-Wan looked down at his hands, "I want Anakin to hold me…"

“Worse than yesterday, then…” Dooku sighed. “Hungry or thirsty? I know I missed your meal this morning, which I do apologize for.”

"Hungry…but not badly…my appetite seems to have declined…" He flinched as the droid's cold metal appendage prodded him to read his vitals.

“I will get you some food then. Do you want clean clothes and more blankets?”

Obi-Wan nodded, then paused, "It—it's not too late…to get me more suppressors to stop this…"

“You don’t need them,” Dooku repeated his words once more. “You have to be strong, Obi-Wan. Pull through, you can survive without them.”

"Surely you have more important things to see to than making sure one Jedi goes into heat…"

“Obi-Wan, I really don’t want to have this discussion with you again.” Dooku wasn’t looking at Obi-Wan, focusing on the data the medical droid was providing, but his voice had the hint of a warning in it.

Obi-Wan looked back down, his eyes full of tears as he felt an overwhelming need to cry. His arms also shifted around his middle as he felt his gut starting to cramp up again as it had earlier that day when he woke up.

Dooku finally looked up at Obi-Wan and noticed the tears on his eyes. He shook his head and sighed. “You get back to being comfortable. I’ll be back with your food and more blankets in a little bit.” He turned and left the room, the medical droid following behind him with the new data from Obi-Wan. The door slid shut behind him with a hiss.

Obi-Wan curled back up with his nesting blankets, burying himself so that only a tuft of red hair could be seen.

"Anakin…" He took a deep breath and let the tears roll down his face.

A few minutes passed, and there were small beeps floating through the door. A small droid was communicating with the guard droids just outside. Small bits of the conversation were able to be heard through the pile of blankets Obi-Wan had buried himself into.

“You need to examine the Jedi? Count Dooku just came through here for examinations.”

“Count Dooku sent you to perform smaller tests?”

Obi-Wan groaned. He didn't want more tests, he didn't want to be poked, prodded, and asked questions. He wanted Anakin, he wanted to be held and kept safe in his nest. If Dooku was forcing him off his suppressors than the least he could do was let him stay alone and as comfortable as being without his alpha could be.

More beeps could be heard, rather enthusiastic and spunky ones, and the guard droids seemed to be engaged into the conversation.

“Well, if Dooku sent you, I guess there’s no harm in letting you in.”

“Yeah, but if the Jedi escapes, you’re going to be blamed.”

The hissing of the door was always louder than necessary, but it still announced the arrival of a small mouse droid, one that was all too familiar to Obi-Wan. The doors closed quickly as soon as the droid was inside the room, and there was suddenly excited beeping and squeaks filling the room.

Obi-Wan peeked out of his nest again before pushing himself up quickly, not even caring that the motion knocked a few pillows off the small bunk. "Basil?!"

The droid dodged the pillows, then made a noise that almost sounded like Obi-Wan’s name.

The Jedi stood up on shaky, weak legs. He was wearing a simple white sleep tunic that was much too large for him, but he didn't mind his state of dress as he stooped down to let the tiny droid roll up onto his palm before he moved back into his nest. "What are you doing here?"

Basil squeaked and beeped rapidly, and then there was shouting outside the door from the guarding droids.

“Hey, what are you―!”

“Stop, Jedi!”

Jedi? Anakin! It had to be. Obi-Wan turned to the door expectedly.

The familiar sounds of a lightsaber cutting through the droids rang in the room, and then the door opened to reveal a rather disheveled looking Qui-Gon, alarms blaring suddenly, his normal cloak he wore gone and his tunics torn and tattered. Behind him the guard droids sparked in piles on the floor. The hallway flashed red every few seconds while the alarms went wild, notifying of an intrusion.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened even more and he found himself crying out of joy, despite his rescuer not being his alpha. Part of him still doubted rescue, even with Basil right there. "Master!" He scrambled over to the man, Basil still in hand as he threw himself against the beta's chest much like he had as a young Padawan after a rather scary mission.

“Obi-Wan, thank the Force, you’re alive.” Qui-Gon held his former Padawan tight, stroking his hair gently, enjoying the peaceful moment among all the chaos around them. Eventually he pulled back. “We’ve come to rescue you. All of your men have been freed and are fighting against Dooku’s droids.”

"I—he took my suppressors…they're gone…" Obi-Wan muttered into his chest, though he knew Qui-Gon could likely smell the preheat rolling off him.

“You don’t have any on you..? We’re days away from the nearest temple to get you more.” Qui-Gon had a pained expression, and he shook his head. “I’m so sorry I didn’t find you sooner, Obi-Wan.”

So this was it…he'd go into heat and there was nothing anyone could do. Defeated, Obi-Wan slumped, "I…just want to go home…"

“I know.” Qui-Gon hugged Obi-Wan once more, then picked him up carefully and took off running. Escape was the only thing on his mind now, just get Obi-Wan out of there and on the Republic ship to safety, get his men to safety and take them all back home. Qui-Gon ran back to where he knew was safe, where he knew Cody would be waiting and would give the signal to finally escape Dooku’s grasp once and for all.

"Qui-Gon—stop!" Dooku's voice found them as they hurried, "Your Padawan would he safer— _happier_ with me! If you take him back to the temple he will suffer!"

Obi-Wan glanced back over his master's shoulder at Dooku who was in pursuit, lightsaber at the ready. But Qui-Gon ignored his old master, only picking up his pace. Getting away was more important than engaging in a battle.

When they did get to the republic ship, Cody was waiting there just as he had promised, all the surviving clones on the ship and ready to go. Cody took a step towards Qui-Gon, wanting badly to see how his general was, then choose to instead signal the pilot to speed away. Only when Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan boarded safely on the ship did Cody dare to approach, gently touching Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

“General… I’m so glad to see you alive.”

"I'm a mess…but I'm glad to see you're mostly unharmed, though a bit dirty. It seems Dooku wasn't as much of a good host to you as he was to me…" Obi-Wan tried smiling at his commander.

Cody, looking pretty banged up with several bruises, his helmet long been forgotten, smiled back and chuckled lightly. “Well, not completely unharmed. I protected a lot of my men from harm while we were captive. But the important thing is that we escaped.” The clone commander brought his hand up to Obi-Wan’s head and ruffled the fluffy red locks gently.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, enjoying the touch from his trusted friend before opening them and shifting his gaze around at the gathered clones and his master. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment before he spoke again, "Are there…blankets or soft things aboard?"

“We might have some blankets around here,” Qui-Gon said. “You can have my cloak for the trip back to Coruscant.”

“I’ll see if my men have anything left they can spare to give you,” Cody said with a nod.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan stood where Qui-Gon set him down as people hurried to gather things for him to make a new nest. He lifted Basil, "You'll stay with me, right?"

Basil squeaked happily, nuzzling against Obi-Wan’s palm affectionately.

Obi-Wan smiled, pressing his cheek to the droid before setting him down and starting to wander to find a place to begin nesting.

Soon Qui-Gon was giving him his cloak, holding Obi-Wan close until the clones brought more cloaks and soft things from their own personal stashes and from around the ship. Soon there were several things for Obi-Wan to use to create a nest that would last him until they returned to Coruscant.

 

* * *

 

When Obi-Wan's preheat eased into his first heat, his needs hit him like a blaster shot. He was glad that he'd been given a private room on the ship, because he would have been horrified if any of his men saw him so needy. Moaning and whimpering in his nest, stripping out of his clothes because even the light sleep tunic was too hot being wrapped around his skin. His hands constantly reaching down to touch himself, and slick running down his legs shamelessly.

His scent also increased even more—the entire ship was full of his flowery scent, and there was no place to escape it. Even the nature-less clones found it uncomfortably pleasant. It made the remaining days of the trip difficult for everyone on board.

Qui-Gon had made sure that Obi-Wan was hidden from everyone on the ship, safe from any curious creatures who were lured in by his scent. Though the omega was given his space for most of the trip, Qui-Gon did pop on to check up on him every once in a while to make sure Obi-Wan was at least somewhat comfortable.

"This is Chaos!" Obi-Wan cried out as soon as Qui-Gon entered the small nesting room. He was so distracted by what his body was doing and feeling that he hadn't realized they had landed on Coruscant.

"I know it is." Qui-Gon threaded his fingers through Obi-Wan's hair. "I feel terrible for not finding you sooner. However, we are back in Coruscant, so you can go surround yourself with Anakin's things. I'm certain you'll feel better if you go curl up on his bed and make a nest there."

"…Is Anakin back..?" Obi-Wan dared to whisper.

"Not that I am aware. His mission was rather long this time, I'm afraid. I don't know when he may possibly be back."

Obi-Wan whimpered, "You need to let him know…I'm not dead…"

The Force inhibitor collar was still locked tight around his neck. Without the key, Qui-Gon alone had been unable to break it and decided that it would have to wait to come off when he had help from other powerful Force-users.

"I will, I promise. He'll know by the end of the day. Right now, let's get all these things gathered up and move them to Anakin's room."

Obi-Wan nodded and pulled his master's cloak around himself more before forcing himself out of his nest, Basil at his heel.

Qui-Gon had a supportive hand on the small of Obi-Wan's back before he looked at the nest. He sighed. "Let's leave this nest here to be cleaned. We'll find you new things to make a nest out of."

"Sorry..." He whispered, "I have never done this before and it got messy..."

"It's alright. None of this is your fault. You can't control what your body is doing. You should also get cleaned up. If you want, I will help you. Qui-Gon cupped Obi-Wan's cheek and smiled.

"I hate this."

"I'm going to see if Anakin can come back sooner. I don't want you feeling miserable any longer than you have to. Maybe you can even talk to him through a private com link. You would like that, wouldn't you?"

Obi-Wan nodded as Qui-Gon wrapped his arm around his shoulders and carefully guided him out and away from his nest. It made him feel on edge and vulnerable to be out and walking about, and he found himself shifting closer to Qui-Gon as they walked.

Qui-Gon had a rather hard look about him, one that drove away and questioning Jedi as they moved through the Temple to get to the personal rooms. He was not about to tolerate anyone preventing him from getting Obi-Wan hidden away safely and quickly. He was sure that there would be some young alphas who may be wondering about the sudden floral scent that seemed to fill up the entire temple.

It was a relief when they reached Anakin's room and Qui-Gon unlocked the door, letting Obi-Wan in ahead of him. The whole place smelled strongly of the alpha, and Obi-Wan hurried to the bed, pulling the blanket up and shoving his face into it. Qui-Gon's cloak had been a comfort, the familiar smell of his father figure making him feel safe on the ship, but Anakin's scent—oh, Anakin's scent made him feel safe _and_ at ease.

Qui-Gon smiled as he watched Obi-Wan. "You don't think Anakin will mind if we tear up his room a little, do you?"

"I—I'll clean it up after…"

"No, you don't worry about cleaning anything up. You just worry about getting comfortable and feeling better." The Jedi Master collected his discarded cloak and slung it over his shoulder.

"I meant after Chaos week is over…" Obi-Wan said, climbing onto the bed and wrapping Anakin's blanket around him.

"My words still stand the same. You don't need to worry about cleaning all this up. Hopefully Anakin will be here soon, and I'll help him to clean this up."

"…I miss him…" Obi-Wan muttered, starting to rearrange things as Qui-Gon located Anakin's clothes and tossed them over onto the bed. Anything soft that smelled like the alpha was pulled out to be used as nesting material.

"I know you do. Like I said, I'm gong to try to get him back here as soon as possible." Qui-Gin ruffled Obi-Wan's hair a little when the omega's head was visible.

Obi-Wan nodded and when Basil squeaked, knowing that the nest was finished, he reached down to help the little droid up into the nest with him.

"Alright, if you're comfortable, I'm going to go com Anakin. Do you need anything else?"

Obi-Wan paused before nodding and hiding his face in his nest, "From my room—the doll my parents had sent with me to the Temple…" He still had it, even after passing on his old toys to the younger younglings to play with, he'd kept the one. Only Qui-Gon knew it had been kept when he graduated to Padawan.

“Of course. I’ll grab that before I go contact Anakin.” The Jedi Master left the room so Obi-Wan could relax and calm down.

Basil beeped quietly, rolling what little he could to get closer to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan smiled at the droid and sighed, sinking into a comfortable position and hugging one of Anakin's tunics to his chest.

The doll Obi-Wan had wanted was brought to him in little time, Qui-Gon leaving once more to go contact Anakin and inform him on the recent events concerning Obi-Wan. All except that his suppressors had been taken away and that he had fallen into his first heat.

Obi-Wan waited, hoping that wherever Anakin was, he was alone. He didn't want just anyone to see him in such a state. Only those closest to him were welcome, as he surprised himself with when he'd growled—actually growled—at a few clones as they passed by when he had gone into heat. He had nothing against them, but he only seemed to let Cody and Qui-Gon near.

Cody had spent a lot of time with Obi-Wan, trying to give comfort to the omega while he was in heat. He understood that his general was not in the best position, but he has to admit that he missed the action of battle. Sure, there were opportunities for him and his men to join another generals and fight in the war, but Cody felt that he and his men were at their top performance under Obi-Wan's instruction. He would never make his men work under another general, with the exception of General Skywalker.

Obi-Wan perked up when the bedroom door finally opened again and Qui-Gon entered with a halo com, Anakin's form flickering.  "Anakin."

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin had a wide smile, and he looked exhausted yet clearly overjoyed to see the omega once more.

Obi-Wan smiled wide as he took comfort in the— _his_ alpha's voice. He took the com from his master and curled up with it so he could get a proper look at Anakin's face.

"Force, I miss you."

"I missed you too. I still do. When I heard what happened to you and your men, I nearly had a heart attack. And then I couldn't fell your Force signature... I thought the worst had happened." Anakin sighed and rubbed his face, then yawned. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Dooku put a Force inhibitor collar on me. Master was unable to remove it on his own. You won't feel me until I get it off."

"I wish I could help you. I'm worried I won't be able to tell if anything happens to you."

Obi-Wan bit his lower lip, "How much have you been told?"

"You were captured after you defeated Grievous and held hostage until Master went and rescued you."

"...It was a trap. Dooku was waiting for me. He...took my suppressors."

There was a long pause before Anakin spoke again. "He took your suppressors. You're still taking some, right?"

The omega shook his head, "Master was too late... I...I'm in heat."

"Kark... You're really in heat right now?"

He nodded, "I've nested in your room. Your scent helps calm me."

"Are you still safe? You haven't been approached by any other alphas have you?"

"Qui-Gon keeps them away.  Only Dooku has gotten close but he didn't try anything."

"Damn it, I wish I would have known about this. I would have tried to get back to Coruscant a lot quicker. I won't be back for another month."

"I...want you here. I want you to hold me."

"I know you do. And I want to be there so bad right now. Please hold on for me, okay? I'll be back before you know it."

"Your scent helps. It's better than on the ship."

Anakin sighed heavily, then yawned again. "I'm sorry you have to go through this without me right now. I miss you a lot."

"I miss you too... you're all I have been able to think about since preheat hit. You--you're my alpha and I hate being away from you."

“I will be back soon. When I get back to Coruscant, I want you to stay where ever you are and let me find you. Making a scene at the landing site won’t be good for either of us. Try to be either in my room or yours, and when I get back I’m going to smother you with myself, I promise you that.” Anakin nodded, his mind going wild with several thoughts all at once of what he might do to his omega once they were reunited.

"I can't promise that. I may be working--off on a mission..."

“I will let you know when I’m on my way back, and you make sure you stay on Coruscant until I return.”

"It's not up to me." Obi-Wan muttered in despair.

“Obi-Wan, I will see you when I return to Coruscant. Don’t worry, I will find you, I promise.”

"I hope so." Obi-Wan closed his eyes.

Anakin wanted to reach through the com link and pull Obi-Wan into a tight hug. He wanted to let his omega know that he was safe, but they were separated by so much of the vacuum of space. Suddenly the galaxy seemed very, very large and Anakin felt small and insignificant. "I love you," the words slipped out of his mouth, and no regrets were to be had in that tender moment.

Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open to look at the holo of his alpha. Those words... they were forbidden.

And yet...

"I love you, too, Anakin."

Anakin looked off to the side when a muffled voice was heard, presumably Rex's, and the alpha nodded and yawned once more. "I have to go now, Obi-Wan. I'll let you know if I have any luck coming home early." He smiled at Obi-Wan, then blew a kiss at him before the holo went dead.

"...Please do..." Obi-Wan muttered after Anakin was gone.

Qui-Gon gently pried the com link from Obi-Wan's hand and pocketed it. "I do hope he does get to come back sooner than a month from now. It's a really bad time for him to be away."

"This happens every month, right? So he may be here next time?"

"If everything runs regularly, yes. And I would advise you to be wise in your actions. One slip up can cost you dearly."

"I don't want to mate; I just want him to hold me close." Obi-Wan reassured weakly.

"Obi-Wan, with him around, you will want to mate. It's what happens to omegas in heat. They want to mate, it's an overwhelming desire, and I'm afraid that you won't be able to stop it. But you _must_."

"Well you're here now and I am not yanking you into my nest to mate with me!" He snapped.

"That's because you have an alpha already. You have no interest in me, just Anakin. Now calm down, there's no need to be talking to me that way."

"Yes there is..." Obi-Wan muttered as he sank into his nest, curling up with his doll and droid. Letting Anakin's scent surround him.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I don't see the reason then. Why did you snap at me so suddenly? Did I say something wrong?"

"...You're not Anakin..." man he felt pathetic admitting as much.

"I know I'm not. I can't make you feel as good as he would, but I am going to do my best to make you feel comfortable, including letting you talk to him through the com link."

"I just... wish this wasn't happening... and my mood is...unpredictable."

Qui-Gon reached out and gently stroked Obi-Wan's hair. "I know this is hard for you, and I wish with all of my being that I could have gotten to you sooner to prevent all of this. I'm so sorry, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan paused and looked up at him, "Was Dooku always against the use of suppressors?"

Hesitating before he did so, Qui-Gon nodded. "He believed them to be abuse to younglings."

"That explains why he did and said what he did... doesn't explain why he set a trap to do so..."

"I couldn't say. Perhaps it was for revenge on the Jedi Order, on his former master and Padawan." The beta sighed and rubbed his face. "I don't know his intentions, Obi-Wan, but whatever they were, he succeeded."

Obi-Wan paused again, "Maybe he's right about suppressors but I am a grown man, not a youngling.  It should have been my choice to stay on them or not."

“He’s a bad man. He takes and gives what he wants. I have no doubt that he cared about you when he had you held hostage, but I do not believe he was concerned with you at all. He didn’t mind what would happen to you, as long as you were off your suppressors, you would be fine in his book. I absolutely hate that he thinks that way now. Omegas are fragile, practically made of transparisteel. They need proper care or they shatter into a million pieces.”

"I feel like I can shatter now."

Qui-Gon sat down on the edge of the bed and gently rubbed Obi-Wan’s back. “So long as I am here when Anakin is not, I will do my best to prevent you from shattering. I care about you much more than Dooku does.” His hand moved to cup Obi-Wan’s cheek as he smiled.

"I am weak off suppressors.  I had a chance to escape before preheat. I got his lightsaber from him, I had the advantage but he took it back just by talking. He wore me down until he got it back."

“Did he use his alpha tone on you?”

Obi-Wan nodded, "I was weaker to it than before. Then he turned gentle and I was just so relieved that I gave in."

“So manipulative… I bet that’s how he was able to keep your suppressors away from you.” Qui-Gon sighed heavily. “Something shall have to be done about him. Unfortunately he was not killed in your rescue. He’s still loose out in the galaxy.”

"He had some local pickpockets grab them and then dumped them down the drain when I found out he had them."

"Truly disgraceful. He needs to be stopped before he does more harm to other omegas in the galaxy."

"At least the ones using suppressors."

"I don't know what he may have told you about his time in the Order, but as my master he didn't seem to put much effort into giving omegas a voice. Sure, he spent time with them and talked with them, but I never felt as if he truly wanted to help them."

"He said he tried to get one on the council. That the other masters denied the idea."

"There was an omega who tried to get on the Council. The Council shot them down. Dooku made no attempts to help the omega, nor did he oppose the Council. He remained silent as the omega was kicked out of the Order."

"Kicked out?" Obi-Wan paled.

"Unfortunately, that's what happened..." Qui-Gon sighed. "I hope the same fate does not follow you."

"...Is that the risk I'll take if I also try?"

"I'm not for certain. That happened back when I was a Padawan. Council members have come and gone, though many are the same. Master Windu was not on the Council at the time."

"...I'll still risk it." Obi-Wan decided. "The Council needs that representation."

"I agree, it does, and I will do whatever I can to help you. You have my promise." Qui-Gon smiled at Obi-Wan.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably, "Um... could I have some privacy?" His face flushed as his heat flared up with another round of intense need.

"Of course. Just let me know if you need anything." The tall man stood up and made his way out of the room, leaving Obi-Wan to take care of himself as needed.

As soon as he was alone again, Obi-Wan let out the needy moan he had been repressing as he reached down between his legs.

"So uncivilized..." he moaned at himself.

* * *

To be continued…


	25. Chapter 25

The Council was expecting Obi-Wan. They had been since he returned from being held hostage by Count Yan Dooku. There was some relief when he had just arrived, but almost instantly the whole temple was alerted of what was up; the omega had been taken off his suppressors, and the Council was none too happy about it, even if he couldn’t have prevented it.

Qui-Gon accompanied Obi-Wan as moral support and as a helping hand to remove the Force inhibitor still around the omega’s neck. His heat had just ended, and thankfully he was close to returning to his old self. It was enough to allow him to let others near enough to remove the inhibitor without him feeling completely unsafe or outrageously aroused. Still, Qui-Gon knew Obi-Wan was struggling with himself on the inside.

His first heat was relentless and the remaining days he suffered it after his return to the temple had dragged on slower than he thought possible. But finally he was able to get himself cleaned up and properly dressed before appearing before the council.

The first order of business was the removal of the inhibitor collar, which had left him dizzy but relieved when the Force came rushing back to him, along with his Force bond with Anakin.

He then listed to Qui-Gon's report of how he found out that Dooku was the one behind the abduction thanks to one clone named Pepper who had managed to escape capture, and how he tracked Dooku's Force Signature in hopes of also locating Obi-Wan. Then it was his turn to speak, stepping forward and waiting for the questions.

The Council was quiet at first, all very judgmental gazes upon the omega. Master Windu was the first to speak up at last, his words slow and full of warning.

“Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi…it has come to the Council’s attention that you are indeed off of your suppressors and have no intention of returning to regular dosage. Is this correct?”

Obi-Wan's voice faltered slightly, "I...was forced off my suppressors by Count Dooku. I was in preheat when Master Qui-Gon found me, but we were unable to get more suppressors before it was too late."

“I see. Do you plan to continue to stay off the suppressors?”

"Is there a point to it if they no longer block heats?" Obi-Wan asked.

“Depending on if you’re comfortable without them or not. They would help hide your overwhelming scent.” Windu continued to keep his unimpressed expression as he continued. “Are you also planning to continue with the same lifestyle you had while taking the suppressors?”

"Yes, Master Windu. I do not intend for this to affect the work I do for the Order--or the Republic. I remain loyal to the Jedi Code, though I understand that I may not be sent out on many longer missions from now on."

“Yes, you will not be going out on missions for at least quite a while now, if ever, depending on what the Council decided. You’re going to be temple bound from now until further notice.”

"What? But I am perfectly capable of working now that I am not in heat." Obi-Wan gasped out, stepping forward.

“Obi-Wan…” Qui-Gon put his hand on the omega’s shoulder to stop him before he got too excited.

Windu narrowed his eyes. “We are aware you are nearly back to your normal state, but we can’t have things being risky out in the battle field. For right now, we are going to reassign your clones to a different Jedi General. You will have them back if you are to return to battle, and only if the Council sees you fit to return to war.”

"My men trust me, and--"

“You _will_ allow them to work under another general. You will not have further contact with them. No questions about it.”

"But I'm perfectly capable of continuing..."

“We don’t see you ready to continue in war. You will stay here at the temple until we say you can go back out into battle. There will be no more discussion of this. Our decision is final.” Windu sat back in his seat, hands gripping the arms of his seat rather tight.

Obi-Wan was at a loss as he stood there, stunned. He looked up at Qui-Gon for help.

Qui-Gon would not look at him, only ahead at Windu, as if it were his own fate and he were accepting it without question. His eyes showed sadness behind them, but there was no other hint of emotion whatsoever. Only silence.

Silence, like the day Obi-Wan was traded out for Anakin as Qui-Gon’s Padawan.

The younger Jedi swallowed and looked back at the council, feeling just as hurt as he had years before. He closed his eyes and calmed himself, shielding his emotions from the Masters.

"Then what is to become of me until then?"

"Sorry, the Council is. But return you likely will not. Stripped of rank, you are and to the Council of Reassignment you will go." Yoda hummed, closing his eyes as his ears twitched.

"What?! But I earned my rank! I have committed no crime to justify this!"

“You’re reassignment will occur later today,” Windu continued. “You will be on time, and you will not argue your way out. This is for your own safety and comfort as an omega. Now, your lightsaber, please.”

"I don't have it..." Obi-Wan said truthfully. As far as he knew, Dooku still had it.

He couldn't believe that this was happening.  Stripped of rank for something he had no control over? How could the Council do such a thing?

"You don't... have it." Windu was silent, searching Obi-Wan for a time before he sighed. "One less thing to worry about at the moment. You will be kept under strict supervision in your reassignment. We are taking no risks now with your new condition. You are now dismissed. Do not be late to your reassignment."

Obi-Wan bowed before turning to leave. It was all he could do to keep from running out.

Qui-Gon followed, silent as ever, even his eyes blank of all expression. He could feel Obi-Wan's pain, the same pain from so many years ago. He was afraid to say anything first and set his former Padawan off.

Obi-Wan slowed to a stop further down the corridor, slumping against the wall.  "How—how can they justify doing this?!"

The Jedi Master remained quiet, still not looking at Obi-Wan. He felt guilt, pain, sorrow, but he knew he could not feel those things about the situation. What was to happen was out of his control. The Council did what they saw fit, and it was a harsh punishment for something Obi-Wan didn’t even do.

Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon. "There is no dishonor in not becoming a knight... but to be a knight and _stripped_ of the rank? As if going through heat wasn't _painful_ enough."

Qui-Gon nodded slowly. Finally he spoke, quietly. “I’m sorry, Obi-Wan…”

"You didn't even say anything in my defense."

“I…couldn’t oppose the Council. I get in enough trouble with them as it is.”

"You've never cared about defying them before..."

“I care, Obi-Wan… I just couldn’t do anything for you this time. There’s nothing I can do now.”

"You could've at least tried! You have never cared what the Council thinks of you. You have never held your tongue before, why start now? You would have spoken up for Anakin!"

“Anakin can speak for himself, and you can too. I’m sorry that the Council had no interest in listening to you, though. I would have only made things worse for you, Obi-Wan.”

"How would it get worse? I'm a Jedi Knight; I was going to try getting on the Council—reaching the rank of Master. I can't even hope to achieve that dream if I'm not a Knight anymore."

“You weren’t kicked out of the Order entirely, were you? You’re still a Jedi, you can still work your way back up to the top. I’ve seen the dedication you have; I believe you can do it.”

"Only Jedi Knights can advance to being a Master on the High Council. I'll be in another division completely, training all over again as if I am a Padawan."

“And who’s to say you’ll spend the same amount of time working your way back up? You’re an amazing Jedi. You’re strong and wise, and you fight for what’s right all the time. I have no doubt that the Council will see you work and be sure that you will not stray from the path of a Jedi Knight. Your rank will be granted back to you in no time at all.”

"Somehow I doubt it. After all, I am just an _omega_."

“You are much _more_ than just an omega, but unfortunately the Council doesn’t see that. They only see you as an omega and a Jedi. They don’t see you as Obi-Wan Kenobi like Cody, Anakin, or I see you.”

"So all I have done...went unnoticed."

“I’m afraid it appears that way…”

"Why even _let_ omegas into the Order if everything we achieve is forgotten so easily?"

“I…I don’t know, Obi-Wan. However, what has happened is now in the past, and we must move on for the future. I will accompany you to your reassignment later today. For now, go get some rest and some food, and I shall meet back with you later.” Qui-Gon provided an unsure smile and a small nod.

Obi-Wan watched him walk away, "...You don't actually care, do you?"

 

* * *

 

Anakin’s arrival date had not changed at all since he had spoken with Obi-Wan. He wasn’t totally upset by it, but he would have rather returned home a lot sooner than when he did, knowing how much his omega needed his comfort. Arriving back in Coruscant’s atmosphere was welcomed by Anakin, Rex, and all the other clones with joyous cheering.  A wide smile was spread across Anakin’s face, eagerly sending out happy little messages to Obi-Wan that he was home and ready to see him again.

It had been an exact month since they had last spoken. It had been so long, and yet in the expanse of time, it was hardly a blink of an eye. Still, one month, around thirty standard rotations, it was so long to think about that Anakin was nearly jumping in place, itching to get out of the ship he and his men were on and run to go find Obi-Wan. In fact, he was so antsy, so ready to go, that he almost jumped right out of the ship when it was still high in the atmosphere. He was going to see Obi-Wan once more, and that in and of itself was exhilarating.

The ship finally landed in the hangar at the temple, and Anakin was the first out. Rex had understood the direness of the situation, of Anakin running off with lightsaber bouncing around his hip just to go find Obi-Wan. Rex only smiled as he watched his general, then got back to work unpacking and organizing men.

_I’m here_ , Anakin sent out through the Force, Obi-Wan’s scent all over, so it confused Anakin as to where the omega, _his_ omega, was. He thought about their rooms, but he wanted to know for sure. He wanted to see Obi-Wan right away.

There was a small pause, almost like Obi-Wan hesitated before Anakin felt the response; _Medical_ _Bay_.

Anakin ran even faster as he knew his destination, avoiding the disapproving looks he was receiving from the other Jedi. He didn’t care about them at that point. All he cared about was finding Obi-Wan and holding him tight.

The medical bay. Finally. It was right in front of him, and he slowed to a walk, breathing heavily as he caught his breath. First he looked around to maybe catch a glimpse of familiar red hair, however, seeing none he resorted to asking a medical droid where Obi-Wan was.

The droid directed him to the medical room for minor scrapes and bruises. The room younglings were sent to when they got hurt, and was run by the Force Healers still in training.

Why would Obi-Wan be there of all places? It confused the Jedi Knight as he moved to where he had been told Obi-Wan was.

There he could see the redhead, kneeling before a small youngling. His hand hovering over the boy's scraped knee, soothing the pain. When he was done, he pulled out a bacta patch and placed it on the hurt knee and rolling the leg of his slacks back down over it, though the slight tear in the fabric showed the bacta patch.

"Now, go on back to class, and no more showing off." Obi-Wan smiled at the boy as he lifted him off the table and put him back on his feet.

Anakin put a hand over his mouth, smiling far too wide than he needed to be, and he leaned against the frame of the window silently as the Nautolan boy hurried past him. He really did wonder why Obi-Wan was here, but those thoughts were put to the side once he actually saw his omega, and suddenly his happiness overwhelmed every other feeling and concern in his body.

Obi-Wan then turned spotting Anakin through the window, and then he was rushing out into the hall.

Anakin met Obi-Wan with a chuckle, throwing his arms around the smaller man and holding him as tight as possible. He even lifted the omega up off the ground a little with the embrace.

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan muttered blissfully into his shoulder, taking in his scent and enjoying the feel of the arms around him.

“Obi-Wan… I’m finally here.” Anakin sighed happily as he spoke quietly. “I missed you so much, you have no idea.”

"I think I do if it was anything like how I missed you."

“You must have been miserable without me.” Anakin sighed and gently set Obi-Wan down, cupping his face. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t come sooner. I really tried, but there just wasn’t an opportunity to holo-call you let alone come back sooner.” His hand wandered to Obi-Wan’s neck, fingers lightly tracing a few marks left behind by the inhibitor where it pierced his skin. They showed signs of some bacta healing but were still visible as small red slits.

"I know..." Obi-Wan sighed, "But I'm working right now. I'll meet you in your room when my shift gets over."

“How much longer will it be? I do want to see you more today,” Anakin joked with a chuckle.

"An hour. Go get a nice shower and relax, it won't be long."

“Alright, I’ll be waiting. Don’t be too long after your shift is over.” Anakin winked and let his hand linger on Obi-Wan’s neck before he pulled himself away and headed back to his room. He probably did need a good scrub after that long mission anyways…

 

* * *

 

An hour later Obi-Wan was outside his door, waiting to be let in. Anakin was almost immediately at the door with the same wide smile as before. His armor and normal tunics had been discarded in favor of light sleeping trousers and no tunic to speak of. He looked quite comfortable. Tired, but comfortable.

Obi-Wan stepped into Anakin's arms right away, letting the door close on his heels. Anakin held Obi-Wan closer than he had before, being hidden away from curious eyes who wanted to expose them. Taking advantage of the privacy, Anakin pulled back slightly and lifted Obi-Wan’s chin, then he kissed him gently. Obi-Wan kissed back, his arms wrapping around his shoulders.

After a bit, Anakin pulled back and smiled. “Force, it feels good to kiss you again. I missed it the whole time I was away from you.”

"I'm so glad to see you again. This Temple has been suffocating."

“I bet. It gets boring after a while. But now it’s not so boring. I’m here now.” He chuckled and stretched out his arms. “Man, I am glad to have a break after that mission. It was pretty much a month long battle. Not fun. I'm glad you're still here and not off on some mission far away.”

Obi-Wan gave a sad smile, "How many days break do you have?"

“Three. Couple extra days this time, since I was gone for a month and in constant battle.”

Obi-Wan made a small moan, hiding his face in his chest, "Not longer?"

“No, not right now at least. I’m supposed to check back in with the Council after my three days, and if they don’t have anything more at the moment for me, I’ll just be around here until they need me again.” Anakin pet Obi-Wan’s hair slowly and rubbed his back.

"...My next heat is due to start any moment...well, preheat first…"

“Oh, yeah…” Anakin swallowed, suddenly growing a little nervous. “Do you know if it will be anything like your first one?”

"I can only assume... but then again, I was able to speak briefly with Valorum and he said that the first is always worse than the ones to follow after being on suppressors or being pregnant."

“Right… Well, I’m here now, so maybe it won’t be as bad?”

"All I wanted during my heat was you."

Anakin nodded. “Hopefully I will be here. Uh… does the Council know about your heats and all that?”

"Yes." The short answer was bitter.

Anakin reeled back a little. “Okay… so maybe if they know that I want to keep you calm during your heat, they might let me stay for the whole thing. Surely they’d understand that you’d have a hard time without a close friend around.”

"I don't think they care if I'm comforted. They made it quite clear that I'm only a problem now."

“They did? When? _Why_?!”

"Didn't you wonder why I was in the Medical Bay? Anakin... they stripped me of my rank of Jedi Knight and sent me to the Council of Reassignment. I am now in training to be a Force Healer. They made it clear that it was unlikely that I wouldn't get my rank back while also making it sound like this would be temporary. I'm inclined to think that this is their permanent solution to my being off suppressors."

Anakin’s eyes widened, the tension in the room rising as he grew angry at the Council. “…They did _what_?” he said through clenched teeth.

"Punished me for going off my suppressors, even when they knew it was Dooku's actions against me and not my own choice." Obi-Wan hid into Anakin's chest again, his head bobbing in a nod of confirmation.

“They stripped you of your rank for something you did even do? What the hell? They have no business doing that! You worked hard for your rank, and now they just strip it from you because you weren’t able to stop Dooku from taking your suppressors away? That’s bantha fodder!”

Obi-Wan nodded, "Nothing I said changed anything. _Apparently_ an omega Jedi Knight is _useless_ off suppressors... I am not allowed to leave the Temple now. I used Qui-Gon's private holo-com to speak to Valorum before he was sent out on another mission."

"It shouldn't be that way! You should not be cast to the side just like that over something you didn't do." Anakin growled, stepping back from Obi-Wan so he didn't lash out at his omega.

"It isn't fair at all, and I don't know how I can _trust_ the Order after this." Obi-Wan admitted in a whisper.

Anakin sighed and rubbed his neck. "This is ridiculous. I need to talk to the Council about this because it's stupid and unacceptable."

"I'd appreciate the attempt... Master Qui-Gon didn't try at all when it happened. He said it wouldn't have helped..." Obi-Wan said, moving to sit on the edge of Anakin's bed. "But it would have helped me feel a little more comforted knowing that my Master was making an attempt to fight for my rights…"

"Any support directed towards you would have helped. Damn it..." Anakin looked at Obi-Wan and moved closer to him, petting his hair once more. "I'll get you your rank back. I promise I will."

"I know you'll try. But before you do..." Obi-Wan pulled his alpha down onto the bed with him, "I just want to stay close to you."

Anakin wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan and nuzzled him. "I'm sorry I got upset, but what happened to you was stupid."

"I know." He curled up into the alpha, simply enjoying the moment. "I love you."

"I love you too." Anakin's eyes closed as he tried to relax, and soon he was crooning and running his fingernails over Obi-Wan's skin gently, almost teasingly.

Obi-Wan shivered, shifting even closer to him. "...I think we should talk...before I go into heat again... my self control isn't strong when I am in such a state, and my mind is not in the right place to make any important choices."

Anakin looked up into Obi-Wan's eyes. "You think you won't be able to control yourself around me when you're in heat again?"

"It is... very difficult. My body craves so much... I was unable to stop myself from...touching. And I keep being warned that we may not be able to resist."

"I see...maybe it won't be so bad since I'm here. I know I keep saying that, but you fell into heat with me far away from you, so maybe things will be different this time."

"Maybe so, but in case I can't control myself and beg you for more... we should decide on what we're both going to be comfortable with doing. How far we will allow ourselves to go."

Anakin nodded slowly. "Kissing is good of course... would you want me to touch you or anything? I mean if it came down to it... I'd take care of you in whatever way you needed."

"Yes but what if we...end up mating?"

"I said that if it came down to it..." Anakin swallowed and nodded. "We'd just need to make sure we shield ourselves afterwards."

"What ever we do... we can't scent each other. No biting. Everyone would smell the mating claim on me."

"Right. Don't want the Council to be more upset at you." Anakin sighed and buried his face in Obi-Wan's neck.

"Or you. It's forbidden to mate, so..."

“If we end up mating, we need to make sure we’re both hidden away somewhere safe, away from other alphas and betas.” Anakin looked back up at Obi-Wan. “I’ll make sure you’re safe.”

"You don't think our rooms would be safe? I need to nest wherever it is..."

“I’m just saying when the need to mate hits, we need to be in our rooms or somewhere equally as private.” Anakin’s organic hand ran through Obi-Wan’s hair.

"I can tell you that once I nest I don’t like leaving the nest. Last time I had to make three nests because of the rescue and I felt very anxious each time I had to leave a nest behind to make a new one, even in preheat."

“We’ll keep a main one either here or in your room, whichever you think would be best for you.”

"Yours." Obi-Wan said quickly and without shame.

Anakin smiled. “I thought you might say that. Here it is then.” The alpha leaned forward and kissed his omega.

"Can I be added to your lock so I can nest here every heat, even when you and Qui-Gon are gone?"

“Of course. You can come in here whenever you need. Do what you need to do to stay safe.”

"Thank you, Anakin." Obi-Wan muttered into the alpha's lips.

Anakin smiled as he kissed Obi-Wan, holding him close happily. “Force, I missed you so much,” he whispered.

"Thank you for not judging me for being off suppressors... I don't know what I'd do if you looked at me like everyone else around here does."

“I would never look at you like everyone else does. You’re my omega, and I love you. I would never see you as 'just an omega'.”

"As a disgrace of an omega...of a Jedi."

“You are not a disgrace, Obi-Wan. You are the most amazing person in my life. You should never see yourself as a disgrace. You’re kind, totally badass out in the battlefield, and not to mention extremely handsome. If you’re to look at yourself, look at yourself as a successful man who has already left behind stories of a great warrior who is kind and gentle to those he defends. I’ve heard the stories, Obi-Wan. You leave places with amazing confidence, and people notice that. Screw the Council if they don’t, I do. Other people do. You are amazing, Obi-Wan. Everyone in the galaxy knows your name. And the best part about that is no one is as close to you as I am. I consider myself lucky to be your alpha.”

"I meant they look at me as if I am a disgrace." Obi-Wan corrected. "Especially the Jedi who find me to be their type."

“No one looks at you like that. Only the Council does. You are a respected Jedi Knight, even if the Council says you have been stripped of your rank. You haven’t. You’re still a Jedi Knight. You’re still a war general. You are still Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Negotiator, the most famous Jedi in the galaxy.”

"If only that were true."

Anakin raised himself up on his elbow. “Do you want me to take you out and show you how respected you are as a Jedi? Obi-Wan, people still see you as a leader, not a disgrace. They don’t know what has happened, and if they did, who would care? They would still love and respect you, just as I do.”

"My scent is driving the whole temple crazy, Anakin. It's something they aren't used to because of all the omegas being on suppressors. Surely you have noticed my scent is all over the temple now."

“So? None of them came up and approached you while you were on your heat, did they?”

"Qui-Gon stood guard outside, so I don't know."

Anakin sighed and fell onto his back once more. “I just want you to know that even if your rank has been stripped, you’re still a Jedi Knight, a well-respected one, and this little bump in the road should not be affecting you as much as it is. You should stay strong mentally. Keep up your physical activity, show everyone that you’re still capable of kicking butt, even if you’re not out in the battle field.”

"It's hard to stay positive. I was devastated by the Council's decision."

I know… Words don’t seem to be working, so I guess there’s one last thing I can do to at least distract you.” Anakin smirked as he crawled over Obi-Wan, hands and knees on either side of the omega.

Obi-Wan looked up at him, "How's that?"

Instead of responding with words, Anakin snaked a hand to Obi-Wan’s belt and unbuckled it while keeping his eyes on his omega.

Obi-Wan watched him a moment before looking back up at him, "Anakin?"

When the belt was undone, Anakin’s hand moved up to push away the tunics from Obi-Wan’s chest. His hand was gentle and slow, but still teasing with light touches over the omega’s exposed skin. Obi-Wan's breath quickened, his throat letting out a low moan. Anakin removed the tunics and tossed them onto the floor, then he leaned down and kissed Obi-Wan.

"Ani..." Obi-Wan moaned out his boyfriend's nickname for the first time.

“You get excited far too easily.” Anakin chuckled and moved back to lay beside Obi-Wan. “I just wanted to get you out of your tunics since you had been in them all day.”

"It feels good. I guess I am a bit touch-starved after my first heat." Obi-Wan quickly excused to hide his disappointment at how the attentions had stopped.

“It’s okay. You’ll get all my touches when you go into heat again.”

"I hope so." Obi-Wan muttered as he rolled over onto Anakin's chest.

“I promise you will.” Anakin’s hand found Obi-Wan’s hair once more and pet it affectionately. He just hoped that he himself wouldn’t be too desperate for touching as well when Obi-Wan went into heat once more.

The omega gave a small whimper and pulled himself closer, "Can I have more touching now?"

Obi-Wan sighed happily, snuggling closer when Anakin chuckled and complied.

* * *

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Fan art of Pepper, Anchor, and Taz for this story done by BWP!!  
> [The Clones](http://anibun-skywalker.tumblr.com/post/161911563037/some-clone-ocs-i-drew-in-spare-time-from-left-to)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know there was JUST an update but I'm getting updates back on schedule after my long weekend I had at Jafax Con. Updates will be back to normal after this.  
> -TiBun

Having returned later in the day, Anakin and Obi-Wan fell asleep rather quickly after their final conversation, holding each other in their arms until the morning. So it came as no surprise when Anakin woke up to a growling stomach. What was the surprise was the fact that the pillows and blankets had all been arranged in the form of a nest around the two Jedi and the heightened floral scent filling the room and drawing him to nuzzle Obi-Wan's neck while he was still barely within sleep's grasp.

Anakin groaned as he sat up in the now nest, rubbing the back of his head and yawning as he observed the nest around him. He knew Obi-Wan had created it, but how he had not noticed the omega moving things around was beyond him. Instead, he dismissed it and shook his head, turning instead to looking around the room with Coruscant sunlight shinning onto his face through the slightly opened blinds on the window. He blinked the sleep away from his eyes as he yawned again.

Obi-Wan was latched onto Anakin's side sleeping soundly after his obvious late night nesting.

Anakin looked down at his omega and smiled, shaking his head. Then his stomach growled again, and he groaned. He supposed he needed to get up and find food, but he didn’t want to disturb Obi-Wan in his sleep. Still, his hunger was greater than his want to stay in bed and cuddle Obi-Wan, so he carefully climbed out of the nest and out of the bed after releasing Obi-Wan’s grip on him. The omega moaned in protest but didn't stir. Letting out a breath of relief, Anakin scratched his chest before wandering to his small dining area to see if he had any food left over from…well, a month ago. Which wouldn’t be any good at that point, so he sighed and decided to get dressed.

He pulled on his boots over his sleeping trousers and threw on some older tunics, ones he hadn’t really worn since the start of the war. All dark materials, elegant, sophisticated, and they suited Anakin well. He had always thought he looked better in black than the normal tans and beiges of standard Jedi tunics.

Anakin made sure to leave a small note on a datapad to Obi-Wan before he left the room and went on a hunt for some breakfast.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes a while after Anakin left, blinking in confusion at his nest with no memory of building it. Though he had a good guess that his instinct to nest had taken over even in his sleep. However, he was disappointed that Anakin was missing from his nest. The note that had been left behind did sooth his worry of abandonment, however.

Obi-Wan didn’t have to wait more than an hour more before Anakin came back with a couple packs full of food for his three day break. Most of it was food he had been familiar with as a child, but he had also included some things he thought Obi-Wan might want to eat. He had a smile as soon as he spotted Obi-Wan sitting up in the bed with messy hair.

“Morning. Hungry any?”

"Only a little.  Preheat and heat makes my appetite go down. It seems I started preheat last night."

“Oh…do you know how long your preheat will last?” Anakin started to pull out some of the food items as he asked the question.

"Two days and then a week of heat."

“So you’ll start you heat on my last official day off.” Anakin sighed and approached Obi-Wan with a fruit.

Obi-Wan nodded and reached out to take the fruit, "I hope you aren't going to be sent out right away."

“I’ll make sure I’m not. I’m not going to leave you right as your heat starts.”

"Good." Obi-Wan pulled Anakin down into the nest. He, after all, belonged in the nest; an omega's alpha was always welcomed.

We should go to my room before my heat starts, pick up a few things for the nest and let Basil out. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you again."

“Oh yeah!” Anakin lightened up at the mention of Basil, the little mouse droid he hadn’t seen in a very long time. “I’ll be happy to see Basil again myself. I missed the little guy.”

"You could give him that paint job so he can stand out among the other mouse droids around the temple."

“I can. He wanted a blue stripe if I remember correctly.” Anakin chuckled and took a bite of some of the food he had brought over for himself.

"Yes, he seems to enjoy the color blue. He began to beep excitedly when I received my blue tunics for the medical corps."

“Who knew mouse droids could have a favorite color.”

"Well, Basil is a special droid."

“You’re right about that.” Anakin nodded and took another bite of his food. “He’s getting close to being like Artoo is to me.”

"He was a great comfort during my heat. Stayed with me the whole time."

“As I understand it, he was the one to find you, was he not? When you were still being held captive by Dooku?” Anakin sniffed and huffed. “I can still smell him on you…”

"Yes, Basil found me. And what do you mean you can smell him on me? Dooku?"

“Dooku’s stench is still on you. Probably from that damned inhibitor he put on your neck.” Anakin set down his food and rubbed his wrist a little bit with his glove and then rubbing it on Obi-Wan’s neck, getting his own scent onto his omega. Enough to cover Dooku’s smell, but not enough to raise suspicion among other Jedi.

"Is that why you kept touching my neck yesterday?" Obi-Wan asked, taking a small bite of his breakfast.

“I guess, yeah. He smells terrible. It’s dusty and bland and… _old_.” Anakin shook his head and picked up his food.

"I just knew he wasn't my type, but all the clothes and bedding I was given smelled of him. I didn't take notice of it."

“I don’t like his scent. It’s gross. I smell so much better than him.”

Obi-Wan laughed and leaned in, kissing his neck, "I agree, you smell the best."

“Even after being away for a month of battle.” Anakin chuckled, nuzzling his omega.

"Only adds a sense of adventure." He chuckled.

Anakin wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan and laughed more. “Man, we’ve come so far since the first time we met.”

"Yes...but now I'll know if you get yourself beat up out there. So you better come to me for treatment."

“You think you can handle me as a patient? You’ve seen how stubborn I can be when getting medical care.”

"You wouldn't want your omega soothing your pain?"

“I never said that.” Anakin smirked.

"Then why would you give me a hard time?"

“Because I know I can without you getting too upset with me.”

"Oh you think so? I could deny you sharing a nest—or bed with me if I'm upset with you."

“You’d be begging for me to come back the moment you try to fall asleep without me in bed with you.”

"Oh, I manage to do so when you're away."

“Last time, yes, but now that I’m back? I don’t think you could last one night without me.”

"Oh, you want to test that? I'm only in preheat. It wont be too stressful to move to my room and re-nest."

"No, I'd rather not test that. I want you here where I can protect you. And right where I can kiss you too." Anakin leaned closer and kissed Obi-Wan's cheek.

"Then be nice." He smirked.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "As soon as you're done eating we can start moving things from your room to mine."

"Basil likes it here, you have a nice changing port in here. Maybe he and I should fully move in." Obi-Wan teased.

"You know I wouldn't be opposed to that."

"Do you think anyone would notice? I mean, an alpha living with an omega who isn't on suppressors is a bit..."

"They won't notice if they don't know. Just keep acting like you're still living in your room, and when the coast is clear, come here."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I don't own much. It will be easy for the two of us to move it all here."

"Then if you're ready, I say let's get started." Anakin smiled and stood up.

"Yes, I can finish my breakfast on the way. Just let me get cleaned up and dressed." Obi-Wan said as he climbed out of his nest.

“Hurry up. I don’t want this to take all day. I would still like to help you out with your preheat a little.” Anakin smiled at Obi-Wan, watching him climb out of the nest.

"You're sweet." Obi-Wan said as he hurried off to the refresher.

“I do try sometimes.” Anakin shook his head and chuckled.

"Hey, find my tunics and belts? I'm not sure where you tossed them or if I used them in building the nest."

“Sorry, I wanted to see you with your tunics off.” Anakin shrugged, picking up the discarded tunics with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm not scolding you. It just saves time."

“I know. But I want those tunics off again when we get all your stuff moved into here.”

"Oh really? Isn't my scent driving you crazy as it is?"

“It is; which is why I want the tunics off. Your scent is stronger that way.”

"Is that wise?"

“Only when we’re alone.”

"Well...I do have a dislike of clothes when in heat. They become far too restricting and hot. I suppose I should warn you of that."

“Oh? Well, I suppose I might be looking forward to seeing you with no clothes on.” Anakin chuckled and smirked at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan's cheeks heated as he stepped out of the refresher and took his tunics to get fully dressed again.

“Worried about me seeing you like that?”

"More nervous. I know what to expect from my body, but you haven't seen how I get when in heat..."

“Explain it to me then. Maybe you’ll be more comfortable.”

Obi-Wan hesitated before sighing and sitting down. "At times I'll be fine, mostly. Like when I spoke with you on Master's private com. But then there will be times where I will quickly lose my mind to my body's need. I'll be nothing but a mess of moaning need, starved for touches in places I would flush to speak of."

“So you’re going to need a lot of touches from me, then? Like, nonstop?”

"During those times, yes. And I fall asleep after it, usually."

“Good, so I can cuddle with you after touching you.”

"I may not let you out of the nest until I am awake and not in need."

"That's fine. As long as you're safe, I will gladly stay in the nest with you and cuddle you until your heat is over."

"And I hope you will be able to do so." Obi-Wan said as he got up and moved to the door.

“I’ll make sure I’ll be able to, I promised, didn't I? I should probably go to the Council today and inform them what’s going on. Since I’m the Chosen One, I’m supposed to the most caring and supportive Jedi, right? And to me, that includes staying by you and making sure you have everything you need as you go through your heat. Qui-Gon did it before, but now it’s my turn.” Anakin followed Obi-Wan to the door, kissing him quickly on the cheek.

"I just hope they won't suspect anything." Obi-Wan said before opening the door and stepping out.

“I’m going to tell them that you need help and I’m one of your closest friends. Along with me as the Chosen One wanting to help, I’m a friend that wants to help, and I won’t take no for an answer.”

"You're also a known alpha. Not a beta like Qui-Gon or Luminara."

“The Council surely knows that omegas feel more comfortable around trusted alphas when they are in heat. If they say I can’t stay to help you, I’m going to stay anyways. I’m not going to leave you in the middle of your heat.”

"That’s a good way to get us caught." Obi-Wan chuckled.

“Not if they think of us as just friends, and we keep strong minds and shield ourselves from them.”

"You'll have to help me shield. I don't think I'm able to very well. At least not until I get used to my heats."

“Of course.” Anakin smiled. “You have a tough time shielding yourself anyways, no offence.”

"No I don't?"

An eyebrow raised. “Sometimes you do.”

"Only with you."

“Ah, so I guess I need to step it up a little and shield us both.”

"That is what I requested you do not two seconds ago." Obi-Wan smiled, leaning in closer as he felt a little anxious being so far from the safety of his nest.

"Shouldn't be a problem."

"You do seem to be good at it, even if you don't mean to."

“I’m even better when I actually want to do it, not if I’m forced to.”

Obi-Wan opened the door to his room and slipped inside as Basil sped out and made circles around Anakin's boots, beeping excitedly in greeting.

“Basil! Hey buddy, how’re you doing?” Anakin crouched down with a laugh, trying and failing to play with the excided mouse droid.

The droid squeaked and beeped, nudging into Anakin's mechanical hand.  Obi-Wan chuckled, "Well, he certainly missed you."

“I missed him too.” Anakin chuckled and patted Basil affectionately. “Are you ready for your paint job, Basil? I did promise to give you a blue stripe.”

The droid squeaked loudly.

“Yeah, you’re really excited.” Anakin stood back up and went into Obi-Wan’s room. “After we get stuff moved, Buddy, I’ll get onto your paint job.”

Obi-Wan was already starting to pull out his belongings and putting them into his travel bags.

Anakin came up beside Obi-Wan and started to help, Basil roaming about by their feet and beeping every once in a while.

Obi-Wan moved from Anakin's side, kissing his neck along the way as he moved to the small storage closet where he kept his spare tunics and robes, gathering them to also pack up.

The taller man helped Obi-Wan reach some things, stealing a quick kiss to the neck as he did so while standing right behind him. Anakin chuckled and moved to put some things into the bags Obi-Wan had taken out.

The last things the omega grabbed was his pillow and blankets, tucking them under his arm as they were too bulky to go into a bag.

"Ok, I think we have everything."

“Good. Basil, come on.” Anakin jerked his head towards the door as he headed out of the room carrying some of the bags. It was like he had a pet and was calling it to go take a walk or a hike with him. Clearly he loved the little droid, and he would do anything to protect Basil.

Basil sped out, rolling on ahead of the couple.

"Anakin's room." Obi-Wan told the droid and smiled as Basil sped off in the direction of the small apartment.

“He’s really excited to be around the both of us again.” Anakin smiled. “I’m excited for him to be around the both of us again…well for now anyways. I’m not so sure about in a couple of days.”

"He's a good little droid. So excited about most things."

“He’s like a youngling almost. So much energy when he’s charged up fully.”

"Or a pet." Obi-Wan observed, "A very playful one."

“Yeah I guess more like a pet, since he can’t really talk in anything but binary.”

"I know. I wish I had learned Binary, sometimes he has a lot to say." Obi-Wan chuckled as they came to Anakin's—no, _their_ door.

“Yes, he does. He’s quite talkative, and he only speaks in simple words. Like when he greeted me a little bit ago, he was saying ‘Ani, Ani!’ over and over. Simple, small words, but they mean a lot.” Anakin looked at Basil and smiled, then opened his door with his elbow.

Basil hurried in, rolling around and beeping when he spotted the familiar nest that he knew had been cleaned up after Obi-Wan felt better a month before.

Obi-Wan moved in, adding his own bedding to the nest before moving to set down the bag he was carrying—the one of his clothing—and starting to pull them out to store them away with Anakin's. Luckily Anakin preferring dark clothes made it easy for them not to get their things mixed up when they changed.

Anakin sat down the bag he had been carrying, then moved to help Obi-Wan put away the clothes. “If you would like, I could probably teach you some Binary. It’s a little tricky, but after a while you do get the hang of it.”

"I'd like that, now that I have a reason for it."

“You could talk to Artoo that way too, or at least understand him. Speaking of Artoo…” Anakin frowned a little. “I have no idea where he is. He’s here somewhere in the temple, but I don’t know where. I don’t think he’s met Basil either.”

"He didn't come with us on our shared mission…he's the droid that helped on Naboo when Master first found you, right? I haven't seen him since then." Obi-Wan said, hanging his new light and dark blue tunics he'd been given. He didn't quite like them, but he had to wear them when he worked at the very least, so he'd be identified as part of the Medical Corps.

“Yeah, Artoo is that droid. He’s grumpy a lot of the time. Like the complete opposite of Basil.” Anakin chuckled.

"As long as he keeps you safe out there so I know you'll be coming home to me."

“Artoo is a good droid. He’s stayed by my side since I was a boy. I can’t imagine life without him now.”

"I should meet him again sometime." Obi-Wan said, "Basil, too."

“Of course. Whenever I find him again, I’ll introduce you two.”

Once all Obi-Wan's tunics and slacks were put away, he moved to the bags Anakin had carried, pulling out his more personal items. Though he didn't have much, especially after having lost his lightsaber.

Anakin took note of the fact that Obi-Wan did not have his lightsaber, and he was conflicted whether he should ask about it or not. In the end, he decided to ask. “You… didn’t get your lightsaber taken away, did you?”

"I would have if I still had it." Obi-Wan muttered, pulling out a few more items and finding places for them, "I was asked to hand it over when I was stripped of my rank, but I didn't have it with me when I was rescued. Count Dooku still has it, I assume. I honestly don't know which I'd prefer—if it's in the hands of a Sith Lord, or if it had been taken away from me by the council."

Anakin huffed, his slightly darker mood filling the room. “What the Council did to you was completely unfair. You couldn’t help that Dooku threw away your suppressors.”

"No, I couldn't. They didn't even ask me what happened to me while I was captured. The only things they asked me were about my suppressors and my intentions now that I'm off them." He shook his head.

“That’s absolute _sithshit_. You should have been asked more about what happened. Who was asking the questions?”

"Master Windu."

“Of course… that uptight sleemo. He doesn’t need to be on the Council in my opinion. He’s too biased.” Anakin sighed and went to go sit on his bed, eyebrows set low over his eyes.

"I get the feeling you aren't judging that on simply my recent meeting with the council?"

“I’ve never liked him. He never gave off a good feeling to me. He’s always the one to give me my mission orders, and he makes each one sound like if I do the smallest thing wrong, then the whole mission is a bust.”

"He probably expects too much of you because of your whole destiny to bring balance to the Force, or something."

“He expects too much from everyone. He needs to understand that not all Jedi have such high standards.” Anakin’s knuckles tightened on the edge of the mattress until they were white.

"No…" Obi-Wan shook his head, "He doesn't. He expects little from omega Jedi. He has often voiced that I should always have a partner on missions when I am assigned one alone. I'm not sure if he truly thinks we are that weak, or if that is his way of dealing with his alpha instincts to protect omegas. Either way he never seemed to have high hopes for my success unless another Jedi was with me."

“I’m going to speak my mind to him. He’s is going to know that omegas are just as productive on missions alone as alphas and betas. He shouldn’t be treating you like this!” Anakin growled out his last words, voice raising slightly.

Obi-Wan was silent as he moved over in front of Anakin, slowly pushing him back into the nest as he climbed on top of his lap and used his lips to sooth the alpha's temper by pressing them in tiny kisses to his neck.

Anakin’s growls soon turned to soft crooning, his temper calming down and leaving him nearly helpless in the arms of his omega. The atmosphere of the room calmed along with Anakin, and soon his crooning was so loud it almost echoed in the smaller room.

"Save your meetings and complaints for tomorrow…today I want to enjoy having you back home in my nest and in our now shared apartment." Obi-Wan whispered gently against Anakin's skin.

Anakin turned his head to kiss Obi-Wan’s neck, nibbling lightly. “Sorry, I really don’t like how your rank was dropped without a proper reason. I didn’t mean to raise my voice.”

"I know. And if you still feel so strongly that you feel you have to speak out, you can do so tomorrow. But for now lets spend the day together, just the two of us—and Basil and Artoo if your droid shows up. I'm in preheat so I don't like to leave the privacy of our apartment unless I have to, and when I'm in heat I won't leave my nest unless I have to. So tomorrow I'll be perfecting the nest, and it'd be your best time to go out and take care of business you have before I claim you for the week as my nest mate."

“I feel like you’re going to crush me in your sleep because you’ll be cuddling me so much.” Anakin chuckled and brushed away some of Obi-Wan’s hair. “I love you, Obi-Wan…”

Obi-Wan laughed, "Well, lucky for you, you aren't that easy to crush. You may be trapped in my arms, however." He wiggled atop Anakin as he shifted his legs to kick off his boots before moving into his nest properly.

Anakin's hands found their way to Obi-Wan's hips, holding the omega gently but firmly enough to keep him from sliding off Anakin. "Good to know I'm not easy to crush. Perhaps I should be worried about crushing you?"

"I'm not so easy, either, my dear Anakin." Obi-Wan smiled, dipping his head down, his lips seeking out Anakin's.

Anakin chuckled into their new kiss, arms wrapping around his omega as they locked lips. This felt so _right_ , so why did the Jedi Order see it as a bad thing? This was glorious!

"Mmm, want to keep you…" the omega hummed as his hands slid down along Anakin's sides almost possessively. Yes, this was right where he needed to be. The Council could take his rank, but they couldn't take his emotions, no matter how hard they tried—they couldn't take Anakin from his heart.

Anakin hummed happily as his hands wandered a little.  He could spend the rest of his time off doing this, and he'd be perfectly happy with it. Kissing and touching Obi-Wan like this.

* * *

To be continued…


	27. Chapter 27

It was peaceful, the garden calm and secluded. No younglings running around playing games where they shouldn't, no Jedi walking the paths, it was just nature and Master Mace, sitting in his favorite spot to meditate.

Or it had been until the sound of heavy boots crunching down onto the grass approached and stood before him, a shadow blocking the sunlight from reaching his face.

At first Mace was determined to ignore it, hoping whomever it was standing before him would _go away_. But after a good fifteen minutes had passed it was clear that he would not be left alone until he dealt with the issue. With a sigh he pulled out of meditation and opened his eyes.

"Knight Skywalker…is there something I can assist you with?"

"Master Windu, I was hoping we could talk for a bit, if that's okay." Anakin sat down in the grass and rested his hands in his lap.

"Of course." The man nodded. Duty calls. Such was the life of a Jedi Master and member of the high Council.

"Great. I had some _concerns_ about Knight Kenobi's rank change. I wanted to know why his rank was stripped, as I don't quite understand why it happened." Anakin swallowed as he looked at Master Windu.

The man's brows shot up in surprise, "If you know he has been stripped of his rank, than you should know that he is no longer a Jedi Knight, and should not be referred to as such. He is now part of the Medical Corps."

"I will continue to refer to him as a Knight, as he should be. His rank shouldn't have been stripped of him, from my understanding. He didn't even do anything wrong."

Mace sighed, "It is dangerous for him to stay a Knight, Skywalker. No matter how strong he is with the Force, no matter how he's proven himself as a Knight…an omega off suppressors cannot help but become _venerable_ at times. They can—and will—be taken advantage of. They will jeopardize their missions. Kenobi is no longer on suppressors so he has been reassigned for his own good. He will stay in the Temple where he can hide himself away at any time when he goes into Heat, but also put his skills with the Force to good use. The Medical Corps suits him well."

"Obi-Wan will not be taken advantage of, by any alphas or by the Council. It's ridiculous that you strip him of his rank when he couldn't help what happened! Have you ever known him to do badly on a mission? He's the most dedicated Jedi I have seen, so how can you say that now he won't be able to perform the same as before? He can still fight when he's not in heat, and damn good too. He does not deserve to be stuck in the Medical Corps after all he has done. He's heroic! He will not be treated like this!"

"Hold your tongue, Skywalker. This was not done _lightly_. He may act normally between heats, but have you ever _seen_ an omega in heat? They aren't the same. And heats can sometimes happen early or late. We won't have him out where he could be taken advantage of by some random alpha that lacks self control."

"Then put me with him. Let me be with him wherever he goes, and I'll protect him. Just for the love of the Force give him his rank back! He doesn't deserve this!"

"That would cause new problems…for you both. You are an alpha, Skywalker, spending that much time with you while off suppressors will only make him grow attached to you, possibly even make him start to see you as a mate when those heats hit him."

"I don't care; I want him back on the battlefield where he belongs. He is a Jedi Knight, highly deserving the rank of Master, and I refuse to see him as any less. He is not just another omega Jedi. He is War General Kenobi, one of the greatest war generals the Republic has to offer. He can't just sit out the rest of the war."

"This is _not_ out for debate, and you are in no position to make such demands. He stays here for the rest of the war, and then _maybe_ the Council will consider reinstating him as a Knight."

"Why? He could be out in the war helping us, but you would rather have him sit here in the temple and do nothing? You would rather see a war general fall into a state of depression because he was not allowed to return to battle? He has friends out there fighting for their lives, and you would rather have him sit here so he doesn't attract any alphas?"

"Would you rather he go out and the first time he isn't in a safe place for his heat he is attacked? Even when in heat and needy, _rape_ is a very serious and harmful reality. It would destroy him much more than staying Temple-bound will. And he's not doing 'nothing'. He's learning to heal those friends when they return from battle. Now, this discussion is _over_."

Anakin found himself growling, but he remained silent and stood up. He didn't even bother to bow out of respect before he left. He just turned and walked away, fuming over how Mace saw Obi-Wan.

 

* * *

 

Anakin was furious. He wanted to hit something, throw something, yell and scream until he felt better, but he knew it was impossible to do so as a Jedi. He had to control himself, keep his feelings and emotions contained. He hated it. He hated it so much. Obi-Wan had no right to be treated the way he was being treated by the Council. But being a stubborn alpha, Mace Windu just did not see how Obi-Wan could continue to fight in the war when he was off of his suppressors.

Did Windu think that Obi-Wan would be a distraction to himself and the rest of the Council members? If so, Anakin thought he was more than capable of controlling himself when Obi-Wan was around and in heat. Hell, Anakin thought that he himself was doing a good job at controlling himself. He had indulged in a few kisses, yes, but that was in the privacy of his room, not out in the open battlefield. There wasn’t enough time to focus on that on the battlefield. War was more important than trying to control himself around Obi-Wan. If the situation was dire enough, Anakin thought that his control would just come naturally while he sliced open dozens of droids.

Still, Anakin was very upset that Windu would ever look down upon one of the galaxy’s best war generals. Obi-Wan might be small, but small and mighty! Obi-Wan took no crap from anyone. He would flip the enemy on their backs before they even had a chance to fight him.

Anakin found himself staring at the door to Chancellor Palpatine’s office. He blinked, his anger still high and in the front of his mind. He sighed and knocked. Maybe talking to Palpatine would sooth him, calm him down enough to return to Obi-Wan and not scare the poor pre-heated omega.

There was only a moment's pause before the Chancellor's voice responded, allowing entry.

Anakin entered, hoping that his angry aura wouldn't fill up too much of the room. He sat down in one of the chairs rather dramatically, groaning loudly as he sunk down into the chair.

"Anakin?" Palpatine asked, though he didn't seem very surprised at all to see the Jedi. He never did, even when Anakin showed up uninvited like this, needing to talk. Still, the Chancellor set down his work and stood up; moving around his desk to the twin chair of the one Anakin had dropped himself into. "Is there something wrong, my dear boy?"

"There's a lot wrong. Obi-Wan got stripped of his rank as a Jedi Knight all for something he couldn't control. I tried to talk to Master Windu about it but he was stubborn and didn't listen to me. Obi-Wan is perfectly capable of fighting in the war still!" Anakin sat up and covered his face with his hands.

Palpatine frowned and reached forward with a comforting hand on the younger alpha's shoulder. "I'm afraid my old ears didn’t pick up much of that very panicked speech. Why don't you take a deep breath to calm yourself and start at the beginning. Now, what happened to Obi-Wan?"

He pulled away and moved to get a soothing tea started, the smell soon filling the room to soothe the frazzled Jedi.

Sighing, Anakin looked out the window as he gathered his thoughts. "Obi-Wan was out on a mission and he got captured. His suppressors were taken away, and he wasn't able to get more in time to prevent himself from going into heat. When he came back to Coruscant, the Council talked to him and he was stripped of his rank as a Knight. He didn't even do anything wrong! He didn't deserve that."

"I see." The Chancellor continued to brew the tea. Normally he sent out to have tea made  for him and his guests, but he liked to do so himself in times of high stress. It also ensured the two more privacy without someone interrupting to bring the hot drink. "It makes sense. The Jedi, after all, are not used to dealing with omegas. Not really. They push their omega members so quickly to take the suppressor drug that they have forgotten how their little omega counterparts really work in nature. They only _see_ weakness, not strength."

He took pause to pour two cups of tea, asking Anakin if he wanted cream or sugar.

"Just sugar, please." Anakin muttered his reply automatically.

"I should have known." Palpatine chuckled before continuing. "The Jedi sees attachment as a weakness, but attachment is precisely what gives omegas strength at their very core. If they form an attachment to someone, they will be stronger than any alpha can imagine. Omegas have a strong instinct to protect their loved ones. It's their parental instincts. To protect their offspring is their natural main instinct. They protect their families, those they consider family—even their mates if their mate gets hurt. They let their alphas take the front lines when a threat shows itself, but they will not hesitate to take over the fight should they feel they are needed."

He brought over the tea trey and set it down before Anakin before taking a seat.

"An omega Jedi who has formed an attachment to whomever they are charged with protecting—even just a bond of friendship—would be one of the most effective bodyguards to have. But of course the Jedi are so fearful of attachments that they don't realize the potential they lose by holding back their omegas' natures. And as your dear Obi-Wan is free of his drug-induced restraints, they can only think of their own fears. They may have tricked themselves into thinking they are holding him back for his own good, but they are only harming Obi-Wan, themselves, and the Order as a whole."

“Exactly! They don’t see the potential that Obi-Wan has. He’s such a good warrior, he fights with little to no hesitation. It’s like he was born for battle, but the Council only sees him as setting the entire Order back, which isn’t true. Obi-Wan was carrying the Republic through the war on his back. If he had to, he would do it all himself, he’s so dedicated to his work. But the Council only sees him as weak now because he’s off his suppressors. I told Master Windu that I would gladly be his partner in battle, to protect him, but I was shot down and told that I would only be causing problems for myself.” Anakin took a sip of his tea and sighed.

"Ah, afraid to lose two great Jedi Knights to the passion that an omega's heat can bring, are they?" Palpatine chuckled, "Speaking of, you are going to be responsible with him if you are around when he goes into heat, aren't you, my boy?"

“Of course I am. I only have one official day off before I have to go back to the council, but Obi-Wan is already in preheat. I’m going to stay with him until his heat is over, no matter what the Council says.”

The older alpha gave a knowing chuckle, "You have talked to him about your intentions, right? And have discussed how far _he_ is comfortable with going before he goes into heat and is in his right mind to give proper consent?"

“Yes. I told him I’d be prepared to do anything for him, even if it means… uh…” Anakin cleared his throat, his face flushing a little as he fell silent.

"I'm far from being a Jedi, my boy, I will not judge you for finishing that sentence."

“It doesn’t matter. What does is that I will do anything to help Obi-Wan during his heat, no questions asked, and if that means…If that means mating with him, then I will do it. With the right protection of course.”

"Well, you will need it if you are to protect him from further trouble with the Order. Pregnancy, I imagine, will be very looked down upon."

“If we aren’t even allowed to have attachments, pregnancy is something that might get both of us kicked out of the Order permanently.” Anakin shook his head. “Everything was going great until Obi-Wan got captured. I in no way blame him for what has happened, but it still sucks.”

"Of course it's not his fault. Whoever it was that took his suppressors away is at fault."

“Count Dooku,” Anakin growled, his open hand curling into a fist.

"Odd, it was really him? I would have thought it was a group of pirates or something, looking to make a profit off a Jedi, and finding a rare drug they can sell to the highest bidder…"

“Well, Obi-Wan did say that some boys came and took his suppressors from him, then he started to decline from that point on until he was captured by Dooku, and Dooku somehow had his suppressors.”

"Sounds like he hired the boys to steal them. Start him on the decline into withdrawal so it's easier to capture him."

“And that’s exactly what they did to Obi-Wan. And now Obi-Wan has lost his rank as a Knight and is suffering something he never wanted in the first place.”

"But he has you. I'm sure everything will work out in the end. This is just a difficult time for him."

“It’s difficult for the both of us. We’re both upset about what happened, but we have to deal with it.” Anakin hesitated for a bit, taking another sip of his tea. “To tell you the truth, I’m not sure if I’m looking forward to Obi-Wan’s heat or dreading it. I’ve read up on what all happens, and I find it interesting, but at the same time I keep asking myself if I’m _ready_ for such a large responsibility being Obi-Wan’s alpha.”

"You aren't thinking of leaving him, are you?"

“No, no! I’m just worried I won’t be…good enough for him, I guess is what I’m trying to say. I want him to be happy and satisfied.”

"My dear boy," Palpatine laughed, "He is just as inexperienced as you are in this. You will be learning together. The only advice I can properly give you on the matter is to communicate with him, make sure he's comfortable with whatever touching you do, follow your instincts on what he is comfortable with—and for Force sakes, make sure you have plenty of _protection_ available."

“Yes, Sir.” Anakin smiled and nodded at Palpatine, finally feeling better and much less angered than before.

"And as long as you are with him, no other stray alphas should come knocking. Scenting him and marking him as your mate officially is the best way to keep them away, but of course you can't do that without the rest of the Jedi Order knowing."

“Um…well I’ve been trying to cover up Dooku’s scent with my own recently. I can still smell him on Obi-Wan, so I’ve been putting my scent on Obi-Wan. That’s… okay, right? Surely the Council would be understanding of at least that.”

"It's not the same." The old alpha reassured him, "What I mean is…when you mate, you claim him fully and officially as your omega. When you bite down on his scent gland and permanently attach your scent to his."

“Oh yeah, that whole bonding thing. If we come to that, I hope we have enough sense to avoid doing that. We already know we belong to each other, so the bonding this is just like sealing the deal for good, which we know we’re going to stay with each other until we die. We just need to be careful and avoid bonding for now.”

"Unless the Order gets some sense knocked into them and they realize it's okay to have mates." Palpatine nodded.

“Obi-Wan was working his way onto the Council. Once we get him to that point, we’re going to make sure the rest of the Council takes note of omega’s needs and respects them.”

"Is he able to? Not being a Knight?"

“Once he gets his rank back, he’ll be able to work towards a seat on the Council.”

"How likely is it that he would get his rank back?"

Anakin shook his head. “I’m not entirely sure, but I’m going to work on him getting it back, whether the Council sees him as deserving it or not.”

"If there is anything I can do…"

“I will come to you if I need assistance. I trust you would be able to have some input of issues like these.”

"I may have some sway on the matter, nothing's promised other than I will try, of course."

“Thank you, Sir. That means a lot to me, and I’m sure to Obi-Wan as well.” Anakin stood up. “I should probably get back to Obi-Wan. I told him I wouldn’t be very long, and I’ve already been away longer than I planned to be.”

"Of course. If you need any advice while your omega is in heat, I'm just a holo call away." Palpatine stood up to walk Anakin to the door, "Oh, and on your way back…do something nice for him and pick up some absorbent pads when you get protection. I doubt the Jedi supply such things, and the pads will allow him to be much more comfortable between bouts of need."

“I will.” Anakin nodded and waved slightly before he left the room. He fully intended to head the Chancellor’s words and get Obi-Wan some absorbent pads, as well as protection for the both of them.

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan whimpered as he shifted uncomfortably in his sleep. His lips parted as a louder moan escaped, and feeling a body next to him he latched onto it, rubbing himself against Anakin's side in his sleep.

Anakin had been sleeping rather peacefully, simply enjoying the presence of his omega by his side in their nest. However, Obi-Wan’s movement nudged him into consciousness, and Anakin yawned before he looked quizzically at Obi-Wan. Then his eyes widened and his face flushed. “Oh kriff,” he breathed out. The room was dimly lit by the distant city lights outside the window, and the room tinted in the blue light and black shadow made Obi-Wan look all the more soft and venerable in his needful sleep. His sleep tunics had come loose, nearly falling off completely in the omega's desperate movements.

"Ani…" Obi-Wan's sleepy, yet needful voice moaned out in a tone Anakin had never heard before. It held allure in its soft hum.

Letting out a slow breath, Anakin gently touched Obi-Wan’s shoulder and shook him. “Obi-Wan… hey, wake up.”

It didn't take much for the alpha to arouse the omega, stormy blue eyes flickering open to look up into Anakin's deep blue ones. His lips parted, "Ah-Anakin…I—Ahnn…" he moaned and closed his eyes as he found himself grinding himself up against Anakin's hip.

Anakin swallowed. “Obi-Wan, do you need me to do something? Touch you, just hold you…”

"Hold me." The whisper came out a plea.

“Okay, come here.” Anakin shifted slightly so he was able to pull Obi-Wan more on top of him. Then he just held him omega there, one hand gently on the small of Obi-Wan’s back and the other running through soft locks of red hair.

Obi-Wan let out a shaky breath as he snuggled in closer to his alpha, pressing as much of his skin against Anakin's exposed torso as he could and hiding his face against Anakin's neck where he found comfort.

Anakin nuzzled the side of Obi-Wan’s face with the side of his, the hand on the omega’s back moving up and down slowly. “Just let me know when I need to do more.”

Obi-Wan nodded, pressing his lips to Anakin's neck.

The two laid there in mostly silence for some time, Anakin taking slow and steady breaths, eventually beginning to croon quietly while he enjoyed the attention from Obi-Wan. Eventually, he grabbed Obi-Wan’s chin gently and guided his omega’s lips to his own, indulging in a slow, passionate kiss.

It was very relaxing, having his alpha there holding him, purring to calm him, touching him—kissing him. Obi-Wan began to relax, though he still felt the start of his body's need. But it was far more tolerable than it had been the first time when he didn't have Anakin there. And he wasn't quite sure if he was ready for more, even as his mind started slipping. He was pretty sure he wanted to wait as long as he could before asking such a thing from Anakin.

Still, he deepened the kiss, shifting so that he had better leverage to press into Anakin's lips and enjoying his taste like a rare treat.

Anakin’s arms moved to wrap around Obi-Wan tightly as they kissed, his mind quickly slipping to think of only Obi-Wan. He was being careful, but he was also letting himself slip a little. Eventually he had to pull back for air and to collect himself. He stared at Obi-Wan with a certain calmness that was covering up the storm brewing inside of him.

Obi-Wan reached up, cupping Anakin's cheek in his palm as he smiled and dipped down for a second but smaller kiss.

Anakin smiled in the kiss, then sighed. “Is this going better for you than the last heat?”

"Very…" Obi-Wan whispered, lowering his head to rest on Anakin's shoulder.

“Good. I’m glad I could help you out.” Anakin’s organic hand carded through Obi-Wan’s hair. He loved the feeling of the skin-to-hair contact he had with his organic hand. It made him wish he hadn’t been so reckless when he was still a Padawan.

"I'm happy." The Omega closed his eyes, calming down enough to fully relax, though this was only the beginning, and his body would only get needier as his heat stretched on. He just hoped that Anakin would continue to hold him through the rest of the night, and that the small touches would keep the larger need at bay.

Having Obi-Wan be more relaxed allowed Anakin to fall back into a state of light sleeping. His crooning continued even after he was asleep, as he was happy to be around his omega and happy to help Obi-Wan get through the beginning of his heat. Anakin knew there was much more ahead to deal with as the heat progressed, but he was willing to push through and help Obi-Wan as much as possible.

* * *

To be continued…


	28. Chapter 28

Basil was speeding around the apartment, in and out of all the rooms and zipping under Anakin's feet as he moved around his small kitchenette making a light lunch for two—or a light lunch for Obi-Wan and a hearty one for himself because he wasn't going to pretend he didn't eat a lot. The droid now supported a new paint job, complete with the blue stripe he'd been promised, and once he was dried, he was enjoying it, even if he couldn't leave the apartment to show it off. Obi-Wan wasn't going to leave his nest any time soon, and Anakin was determined to stay with him. But Basil didn't mind as he made happy beeps.

Anakin glanced down at Basil every once in a while as he prepared the food. Each time he smiled, quite proud of the new paint job on the little mouse droid. Underneath the bright blue stripe was a thicker white one to help make the blue stripe stand out more. There were a few white circles along the bottom of Basil's body with blue dots in their centers. On the back panel was the symbol of the Jedi Order, making Basil easily recognizable from a distance.

In the main room, Obi-Wan was curled up in his second nest, feeling much more comfortable with the absorbent pads that Anakin had so thoughtfully got for him. But he was still very distracted, ignoring the holodrama in favor to watch Anakin in the kitchen. The alpha was much more interesting than the drama playing, particularly how his hips moved.

Obi-Wan flushed when he realized he'd been watching the alpha's butt for far too long.

Anakin eventually approached Obi-Wan with food, a smile still on his face as his attention was focused instead on Obi-Wan. Basil was still at his feet, but was quieter as Anakin was no longer focused on the droid or the food. Obi-Wan's plate was handed to him before the alpha crawled into the nest. He grabbed Basil using the Force and lifted him up into the nest as well.

Obi-Wan smiled and shifted around to lean against Anakin once the alpha was comfortable with his own plate. "Thank you." He nuzzled him before taking a bite.

"You're more than welcome." Anakin kissed Obi-Wan's cheek before digging into his meal. Basil settled himself between the two of them and gave a few soft beeps.

Obi-Wan didn't eat much, finishing only half before he set his plate aside on a nearby table and took the opportunity to snuggle down, using Anakin's lap as a pillow, looking up and simply watching him again. It was only midday of his first day of heat and already he'd begged Anakin to touch him four times since they awoke in the morning. Of course Anakin obliged each time, his hands sliding along the omega's body as much as he needed to. Obi-Wan, however, was a bit shy about it and didn't ask for more than simple touching. It was a sort of self-torture, and he knew it wouldn't last. He already could feel his need creeping back up on him, not fully satisfied from before, even with his own hand touching where he longed to be touched.

However, before he was able to speak up about anything, there was a caller at the door, causing a desperate whine to sound in his throat.

Anakin glanced at the door mid bite before he set his plate to the side and got up. He was careful not to upset Obi-Wan's or Basil's positions. He opened the door after throwing on a light sleeping tunic.

Cody stood there, snapping to attention, "Sorry to disturb you, General Skywalker. I was just…hoping to find General Kenobi here."

Anakin smiled. "Hello Cody. Yes he's here. He should be decent enough to let you see him." The Jedi glanced back at his omega.

"…He's in heat again, isn't he?" Cody sighed, "If this is a bad time I can try to come back later…"

"No, no, I'm sure he'd be delighted to see you again. It's been a while if I understand correctly." Anakin stepped to the side and allowed Cody to walk in.

"It has." Cody said as he stepped in, glancing about until his gaze landed on the nested Jedi. He was topless, but had slacks on, and a robe draped over his shoulders—by the looks of it, it looked to be Anakin's rather than his own. He had to smirk at that.

Obi-Wan straightened up, pulling the robes more around himself as if he was suddenly shy about his body. "Cody?"

Anakin moved back over to Obi-Wan and put his hand on his omega's shoulder. "Don't worry, he's not going to judge you. Cody knows you almost as well as I do."

"I know, but this is…unexpected…" Obi-Wan said, leaning against his alpha. He didn't need to hide it from the clone commander, Cody knew about them already.

"The men and I…we were worried about you. We haven't seen or heard from you since we all got back to Coruscant. We had expected you to come with us on our last assignment after your heat ended, but…"

Obi-Wan sighed and looked down, "I'm not a General anymore, Cody, I'll not be returning to the battlefield with you. You should have been informed of that already."

There was a long pause, an uncomfortable one before Cody spoke again. "...I don't think I heard you right, Sir."

"No, you heard me right, Cody. I am Temple-bound and have been reassigned to the Medical Corps. My job is to stay here and tend to the younglings' scrapes and bruises as I train for larger Force Healing techniques."

Cody took a small step back. "You're serious? But what's to become of me and our men? Are you ever returning to us? Will we get reassigned to another Jedi general?"

"If it were up to me I'd be out there with you every time, you know that. But it's not up to me…I have no say in what is happening, and I don't know who will be your new General… I thought you had already been reassigned…"

"What do you mean you have no say in what's happening? You're our general! You always have been!" Cody gripped his helmet, which was under his arm, tighter.

"It's because I'm off suppressors!" Obi-Wan blurted out, "The sithshit Council _suddenly_ thinks that the Galaxy is too big, scary, and dangerous for me!"

Both Anakin and Cody took a step away from Obi-Wan, not used to the sudden outburst from the war general. There was a small bit of silence before the talking started up again,

"So are your not going to return to us ever," Cody asked in a hushed voice, clearly upset.

"Unless the council changes their mind…or if I…defy orders and hijack a mission…"

"I'd support you either way still, General. Maybe General Skywalker can take me and our men, so we have a general that we still trust."

Anakin shrugged. "I don't know, Cody. It'd have to be something suggested to the Council, and they're pretty picky on how many clones a Jedi general can have."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "They aren't thinking of the war or clones they just want to keep omegas in our place." He suddenly said, sounding much more like Count Dooku had than himself.

"We can't imagine fighting beside another general than you, Sir. Surely there's something you can do."

"They refuse to listen to me. I've tried meeting with them a few times over the past month, and they refuse to have even a _conference_ with me."

"Then maybe they'll talk to you if you have General Skywalker and I with you. That's two more people for your cause. Surely they'd listen to you then."

"Maybe…but it'd have to wait until I'm not in heat. I don't like people I'm not close to near me when I'm in heat. They make me feel _uneasy_."

"Of course." Cody nodded and shifted his weight to one leg. "My words still stand though. I will support whatever decision you make." The clone commander saluted with a small smile.

"I don't like being temple-bound." Obi-Wan reassured, "And I will try to return."

"We'd be excited for your return." Cody nodded

"Thank you, Cody."

Anakin moved closer to Cody and put his hand on the clone's shoulder. "Thanks for stopping by Cody. It's nice to see a familiar face in these difficult times."

Cody nodded again. "Good to see that General Kenobi is in good hands."

Obi-Wan's cheeks flushed at that and he curled up, hiding the redness in Anakin's cloak.

Both Anakin and Cody chuckled, then Cody headed for the door. "I guess I leave you two to your things once more. Let me know when the General's heat is over, and I'll swing back by." Cody saluted once more and then left.

Obi-Wan made a sigh of relief once they were alone again. Not because he didn't like that Cody had been worried and came by, but simply because he really could feel his needs stirring again and he didn't know what he'd do if they had grown too strong when his friend was still there to witness it.

Anakin sensed Obi-Wan was getting a bit restless and tense, so he threw off the tunic he had worn briefly and crawled into the nest once more. "You need me to take a break from eating?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan nodded, leaning in against Anakin's warm chest, his fingers curling into Anakin's shoulders to pull him closer.

Anakin gently kissed Obi-Wan's cheek. "Were you struggling a bit there at the end when Cody left? I felt you get a little tense."

The omega nodded, "I feel like small touches aren't enough anymore…last time it almost wasn't…and…you're okay with being more intimate, right? You want to? If—if not I can take care of myself like I did last month…"

"I don't mind being more intimate. I'll do whatever I need to for you to feel better."

"I just want to be sure and… Force, this is embarrassing…" Obi-Wan hid his face in Anakin's shoulder.

Anakin chuckled. "Hey, it's okay. It's just me here hearing this, just me in this room with you. There's no need to be embarrassed about it. It's the way you are, you should embrace it." He took one of Obi-Wan's hands in his own organic hand and kissed it.

"I just…want to know you also want this…before I can't think again…"

"It's okay, Obi-Wan. I want this as much as you do, but I'll only go your pace. You're the one who matters in this situation."

Obi-Wan had obviously been holding himself back painfully, because as soon as Anakin had said that, the omega _threw_ himself forward, his lips locking with Anakin's his hands tugging at the fabric of his leggings.

Anakin made a small noise of surprise, but his surprise was short lived as he began to kiss back, his arms wrapping around Obi-Wan's hips and pulling him as close as possible.

"Ani…" Obi-Wan moaned into the kiss, letting himself go. His mind quickly being lost to heat. This was _his_ alpha. This was his _mate_. Anakin was his, and he _wanted_ him.

Anakin took the opportunity to move his lips to Obi-Wan's neck, lightly kissing and silently reminding himself not to bite; just kiss. He let out a tiny moan, just a small quiet one, as he indulged in kissing Obi-Wan in places other than his mouth.

With the guidance of Obi-Wan's fisted hands, Anakin's slacks began to lower, pulling down his legs until they exposed a good amount of hip bone and the tip of an erection as they had also pulled his underwear with them.

Anakin could feel his cheeks heat up. This was the first time he had ever exposed his body in such a way to anyone but himself. Not even Rex had seen him in this state before, and he was damn glad of it too. Rex would have never let him live it down. The way the alpha looked like he was begging for Obi-Wan to do something to him, it was very inappropriate. Still, as much as he wanted Obi-Wan to do the touching, he knew that his omega was practically burning to be touched.

Anakin's organic hand was placed on Obi-Wan's chest first, then it slowly made its way down to the omega's waistline. Fingers teased the sensitive skin there while Anakin's lips found their way back to Obi-Wan's once more. The kiss was slow, passionate, very meaningful and Anakin only hoped that he wasn't going too slow for his omega.

Obi-Wan whimpered under the touches, even as the sound was muffled by the kiss. They rolled over so that he was on his back and his hands slid up to grab the waist of Anakin's pants, tugging them down further until they gathered at the alpha's knees, his underwear a little above that. His hands were grabbed and pulled away from Anakin's pants and held by his head. "I do the touching from now on, okay?" Anakin smiled down at his omega, ignoring the fact that he was rock hard and really wanting to grind up against Obi-Wan's hips.

Once Obi-Wan's hands were out of the way, Anakin got to work removing the omega's pants. He knew that Obi-Wan would already be slicked up so much, and that though alone made him groan a little as more and more of Obi-Wan was being exposed to him. He swallowed hard, again trying to avoid thinking of his own erection.

The omega whimpered. Yes, he was feeling desperate for his alpha's touches, but he also wanted to touch back. While on suppressors he'd never felt any sexual urges. Such things had been blocked. But now… _oh_ now all he could think about was exploring that world he'd been denied. He wanted to touch Anakin in ways that he'd only touched himself during his first heat. To grip that erect member pointing upwards so proudly, and to feel just how much bigger and thicker it was than his own. He could certainly see the size difference, but he wanted to _feel_ it.

So distracted by his needy thoughts and blatantly staring at Anakin lustfully, he didn't realize when he'd been completely stripped of his clothing and the mostly full absorbent pad tossed in the trash until Anakin shifted, lifting one of Obi-Wan's pale legs up over his head so that he could settle between them.

Anakin finally grinded for a bit against Obi-Wan, his cybernetic hand gripping the leg while his organic hand ran up Obi-Wan's thigh and rested close to his erect member. Anakin had to be lying to himself if he said he wasn't extremely aroused. Here Obi-Wan was laying fully exposed with his body ready to accept Anakin into it, and Anakin thought it was the most beautiful thing in the universe. He _almost_ didn't want to continue.

Obi-Wan was whimpering, his stormy eyes looking up at Anakin, his red hair spread out across the blankets under his head, and his body trembling in need. He wanted to reach for Anakin, but his alpha told him not to touch, and he obeyed, keeping his hands up near his cheeks on the nest under him.

"Ani…"

Anakin didn't hold back the groan that came from his throat when Obi-Wan spoke his nickname. Stars, it was _hot_ , and Anakin wanted more of it. His organic hand closed around Obi-Wan's erection and stroked it slowly while he continued to grind against his omega. Everything was slow, so slow and caring, just as Anakin wanted it to be. He wanted Obi-Wan to feel good, to feel his love and nothing else. Still, the slow pace was _torture_. Anakin didn't know how much longer he could stand going so slow.

There was a nagging thought in the back of his mind, something that the Chancellor had said to him with their last meeting, but it was something he didn't quite remember, and besides he didn't _want_ to think about the _Chancellor_. His mind right now was for Obi-Wan and no one else, so he pushed the thought out of his mind for good, focusing only on his omega.

Obi-Wan began to moan at the touch. Anakin's callused hands felt better than his own, somehow. And he wondered very briefly if he'd be able to satisfy himself next time he was alone and in heat after experiencing it with Anakin there to help. But still, touching his front wasn't enough, and Obi-Wan's hips lifted, rolling into the hand stroking him as his rear rubbed up against Anakin's erection, smearing a healthy amount of slick onto it.

That was about Anakin's limit for the slow pace. He needed more immediately, and more he was going to get. He released Obi-Wan's member and his leg, kicked off his pants to leave him with no clothes touching his godly sculpted body, then took Obi-Wan by the hips and pulled him up against his erection. A small groan escaped his lips as he ran his own throbbing member over Obi-Wan's entrance.

"Please…" Obi-Wan moaned out, parting his legs more on either side of Anakin.

"Easy," Anakin whispered. "Relax, I'll make you feel good soon." The slow roll of his hips quickened a little, but only for a little bit. Anakin soon leaned forward to kiss Obi-Wan on the lips while he positioned himself to slide into his omega easily. With one simple, slow thrust, the tip of Anakin's member slid in, producing a low groan from the alpha.

"Ah-h!" Obi-Wan half broke the kiss with a gasp, his body shuttering at the stretching his entrance had to do to accept the alpha. Very different from his fingers. But it felt so right, like a lost piece of the puzzle snapping into place for the first time.

Anakin waited a few seconds before he slid in just a little more, little by little until he was fully inside of Obi-Wan. He had to remain still to let his mind catch up to his body. Oh it felt good and right to be like this, to be inside of Obi-Wan, inside of his omega and ready to provide the pleasure that Obi-Wan needed. Anakin growled a little as his alpha instincts started to kick in. And then he pulled his hips back to start up a good thrusting pace, growling just a little bit louder.

Obi-Wan couldn't help himself as his hands finally moved on their own, reaching up to wrap around Anakin's shoulders while he mewed and moaned out in pleasure. It was lucky that the walls were thick and mostly soundproof as his moans grew louder with each new thrust into his body, Anakin reaching places his fingers never could.

Anakin didn't keep the slower pace for long. He had had enough of slow paces; he wanted more and more, faster and faster. Nothing was going to stop him from mating with his omega and enjoying the moment to its full potential. Obi-Wan was lifted up from the nest, his back pressed to the wall and couch back as Anakin thrust into him at a more desperate pace—and the omega was loving it. His fingers curled, his nails scratching the skin on the back of Anakin's neck as he held on.

"An-ni!" he cried out.

Anakin's mouth attacked Obi-Wan's throat, leaving several kisses and small bites, short grunts and growls coming from his own throat. Never had he experienced something this intense, this intimate before, and it was glorious. It was the best thing to ever happen to him. Nothing could top that moment in his life, absolutely _nothing_. This was what they both were born for. They were living, they were _connected_.

Well…not quite connected fully, Anakin thought. There was one thing that would seal the deal. Again in the back of his mind popped up a thought he had had before. He knew he had to obey it, and this thought he wasn't going to ignore. Therefore, his mouth found Obi-Wan's neck, and instead of biting down, he kissed the spot where Obi-Wan's smell was the strongest. It wouldn't have the same effect, but it would hold the same meaning to the both of them until the proper bonding could be held.

Lips parted, Obi-Wan sought out Anakin's lips, hungrily kissing them and nipping at his lower lip. Anakin kissed back, breathing heavily, the rhythm of his hips gradually getting faster and even more desperate. He could feel his climax getting closer, and he let out a loud groan against Obi-Wan's mouth.

"Ani!" Obi-Wan gasped out, eyes closed. His mind was buzzing and his body felt like it didn't want Anakin's movements to stop at the same time that the pleasure he was getting from those movements were growing overwhelming. _Stop. Don't stop_. He didn't know which he wanted more. He just knew that he— _wanted_ , even as his member twitched between their pressed bellies, feeling about to burst.

Anakin's organic hand closed around Obi-Wan's erection once more, the stroking much quicker and more desperate than the first time. Anakin's thrusts were pushing the omega harder into the wall. Every touch, every moan and groan was heightened in pleasure. Anakin's deep blue eyes were focused on Obi-Wan's face like a hawk's. All his attention was on his omega, not a single bit wandered in the moment.

And then it happened, Obi-Wan's head fell back as he let out a cry of pleasure louder than any of his previous moans, his body going stiff around Anakin, and his climax washing through him and leaving him trembling and weak.

Obi-Wan clenching down on Anakin cause the alpha to cry out and reach his climax quickly, knotting inside Obi-Wan as he shot deep into his omega. He groaned as he rode out the climax, teeth clenched together and breath coming in heavy pants. Anakin braced his hands against the wall above Obi-Wan's head. His eyes were shut, and he relaxed slowly while he stayed locked inside of Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan was panting, his breath hitting Anakin's sweat-coated skin in soft puffs as they slid back down as one into the nest, the omega refusing to let go of his alpha.

"Oh Force, Anakin…" Obi-Wan's breathy voice whispered.

Anakin opened his eyes to look at Obi-Wan, then leaned forward and kissed him. "Obi-Wan…If that's how good that felt just the first time then I want to do it again."

Obi-Wan reached up and touched Anakin's cheek, running his fingertips over his soft skin and along his jaw. "I never want to be away from you during heat again…" he smiled in agreement. He felt so satisfied. No lingering need from his body, though he didn't doubt that the need would return after he rested.

Anakin sighed happily, nuzzling the spot on Obi-Wan's neck where his scent gland was. "I never want to be away from you ever, not just during heats."

"I know…but…" Obi-Wan snuggled closer as he trailed off. They both knew that they would be parting ways soon. Anakin going off to fight the war, and Obi-Wan staying in the Temple.

"I know..." Anakin's fingers carded through Obi-Wan's sweaty hair. "I don't want to have to leave you behind. After today, I'm not sure I could handle it."

"…Stupid Jedi Code…" Obi-Wan muttered, "…and the Council. I wish we could be open about us…"

"I do too. I was holding back a lot from marking you."

"I wanted you too…I'm glad you hadn't, we would have both gotten into trouble if you had."

Anakin kissed the spot on Obi-Wan's neck again. "One day, hopefully, we will be able to tell the whole galaxy we belong with each other."

"And not just our trusted friends… Which, by the way, Cody only knows because apparently Rex told him?"

"Yeah… I told Rex about us, and I told him not to tell anyone. Clever clone can follow orders if they apply to people other than you, me, and Cody." Anakin rolled his eyes and chuckled. "He means no harm to us. He's just enjoys a good joke sometimes."

"I'm not upset; it was just a shock when Cody suddenly knew our secret." Obi-Wan yawned.

"Cody and Rex keep in touch with each other pretty well. I'm not surprised that Rex told Cody about it. It was bound to happen eventually." Anakin shifted around a little, huffing when he still could not pull out of Obi-Wan. "Jeez, how long does this kriffing last…"

Obi-Wan whimpered at the feeling, and he grabbed Anakin's shoulders. "Don't move! Sensitive."

"Sorry." Anakin halted his movement immediately and nuzzled Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan relaxed again and sighed, settling in on top of Anakin, his eyes closing, "I'm just going to take a quick nap…" he yawned again.

"Okay… I guess I'll stay awake or something." Anakin shrugged and looked around, and that's then he noticed Basil right beside him, the small droid making a beep when he was looked at. "Oh kriff… really?" The alpha groaned and let his head fall back onto the pillows.

"Hmm?" Obi-Wan's tired hum inquired.

Basil made a louder beep.

"Basil was in the nest the whole time…" Anakin sighed.

Obi-Wan shrugged lazily, "He was in the nest a lot last month when I did things to myself to deal with the need…"

"I guess he doesn't mind at this point…"

"Mhmm…" Obi-Wan nuzzled into Anakin's neck, taking in his scent. It smelled so nice—and very strong. It was comforting.

Soon Anakin was crooning once more. Their scents mixed together was perfect, like the stars were aligned perfectly and the universe had made them to be together. Lovers from completely different worlds, completely different lives, coming together in that tender moment as one and uniting within the Force as well as their hearts. This was perfect.

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker together were perfect.

A couple meant to be and fated by the Force itself.

* * *

To be continued…


	29. Chapter 29

Standing in front of the Council, Anakin was fuming behind his mental shields put up in the Force. He had yet to know if he was leaving Coruscant yet again or not, but he had a feeling, and it wasn't a good feeling. Ever since his private meeting with Windu, Anakin had known that his next meeting with the Council was not going to be good.

The Force hummed with the tension in the room, and it made Anakin anxious as he just stood there with judgmental eyes on him. It was as if they _knew_.

"Very late you are, Knight Skywalker." Yoda hummed in his usual way, the old troll shifting in his seat.

"I apologize, Master…" Anakin gave an apologetic bow.

"Punctual, a Master must be." The old Jedi commented with a half smirk, "A good example for Younglings and Padawans must be set."

"Yes, Mas― Wait, I'm not a master, though." Anakin's expression turned to curiosity and surprise.

Yoda gave a light, cackling laugh, clearly entertained by Anakin's reaction.

"What Master Yoda means to say, Master Skywalker, is that you have been called before the High Council today to take your seat upon it." Shaak Ti's soft voice spoke up.

Anakin blinked, his eyebrows lowering just a little. "I'm… a part of the Council now? I'm a master?"

"If you accept it." Mace Windu stated, leaning back in his seat. "There is, however, one condition to gaining this rank so early in your career as a fully fledged Jedi."

Anakin's gaze moved to Windu. "What would that condition be?"

"A Padawan."

"A Padawan?" Anakin shook his head. "I'm overwhelmed. I don't know what to say…"

"You have two options." Shaak Ti stated, "You may accept the offer, or turn it down."

Now here was perhaps the hardest decision of his life. Be given the rank of Master, get a set on the High Council, and gain a Padawan, all at his young age of 21. Or he could turn down the offer and perhaps never be given the opportunity again. He had an opportunity to help Obi-Wan out, to help out all the omega Jedi. Plus he could get his Padawan to be on his side about the issue with omegas. It seemed like a good decision to accept the offer, but it was a real kick in the gut to Obi-Wan. Anakin was conflicted.

And yet he heard himself say, "I accept the offer."

Yoda smiled and waved his hand, the doors to a side room opening a moment later and a young Togruta girl around the age of fifteen hurried in with a big smile on her face, skidding to a stop once she reached the center next to Anakin, looking up at him.

"This is Ahsoka Tano. She will be your Padawan from now until she takes the Trials. You will be given a week to get to know her and begin training her before you are given another mission where you will begin taking her with you for experience." Mace stated.

"Hello, Master!" The girl grinned, bouncing on the balls of her feet, "I look forward to learning from you!"

Anakin glanced at Ahsoka, then back at Master Windu and the rest of the Council. "Thank you, Masters. I will make sure she's taught well." He bowed again.

"Normally as a new member of the Council, you would take your seat and sit in on the rest of the day's meetings," Mace stated, gesturing at the empty seat near the wall of windows, "but if you would like to take the time to get to know your Padawan and help her move into your apartment with you, that would be acceptable."

"Thank you, I should much like to get to know her. I will be here for the next meeting." Anakin nodded respectfully towards Shaak Ti, then looked down at Ahsoka. "Come, Padawan. We have much to talk about." He turned towards the door to exit the room, exhaling loudly as soon as the doors were closed behind him and Ahsoka.

The girl looked up at him, "Nervous?"

"Well… you could say that." Anakin shook his head, talking more casual outside of the meeting room. "Come on, there's some things you need to know about me before we get to my apartment." He sent out a warning to Obi-Wan through their Force bond as he began walking slowly.

"Okay. You can tell me while we go get my bag! I didn't bring it because I was told you might not accept a Padawan, but I packed it because I was thinking positively!"

"A good attitude to have," Anakin nodded. "Lead the way, young one. Anyways, I actually want to get to know you a little first before you get to know me. First of all, what's your nature?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm an alpha." She shrugged.

"Ah… okay. So have you had any experience in battle before? Sparring doesn't count."

"Nope, not if sparring doesn't count." She shook her head. "However, I am good at sparring."

"Being good at sparring means almost nothing in the real world, sorry to break it to you. But I'll teach you well in the week we have before we go out on missions." Anakin clasped his hands behind his back. "Have you met any clones yet?"

"No." she shook her head again.

"You'll meet some soon enough. Two notable ones are Captain Rex and Commander Cody. I think you'll really like Rex." Anakin then held out his cybernetic hand to her. "May I see your lightsaber?"

"Yes!" she reached to her belt and soon handed it over, but it wasn't long after that when she presented him with her own question. "I've never seen a Jedi who was missing a body part…what happened?"

"I was reckless when I was a Padawan." He examined the girl's lightsaber with much interest. "I was on a mission with my master to track down a Sith Lord and arrest him. I got ahead of myself, and he sliced my arm off."

"O-oh…we won't be….sent after Sith Lords will we?" she asked, clearly nervous about the idea.

"We might be. That Sith Lord is still out in the galaxy causing death and destruction." Anakin ignited Ahsoka's lightsaber. "Green. Somehow I expected that."

She grinned, proud of her lightsaber. "Thank you, Master." She then paused, "But I do hope that we don't see that Sith Lord… Not until I've more experience. I don't want to lose a hand."

"If you're not reckless, you should be fine." The blade of Ahsoka's lightsaber retracted, and Anakin looked over it once more. "This is a well-crafted lightsaber. You spent a lot of time on it, didn't you?" He handed it back to her.

"Yes." She smiled, placing it back on her belt.

"You should be proud of that lightsaber. It's far better that the first one I created." Anakin smiled at Ahsoka.

"Thank you, Master." She smiled before turning and hurrying into one of the rooms that Younglings shared before they become Padawan Learners and move to their Master's room, usually being given the small side room in each apartment. The girl grabbed her bag and hurried back out to him. "Anything else you want to know?"

"Most of what I want to know involves you showing your skills to me, which we'll get to tomorrow. Today is just a relax day and get to know each other. So if you have more questions about me, fire away."

"Okay…" Ahsoka lightly bit her lip, wondering if her first question was appropriate or not.

Anakin glanced at Ahsoka as they walked, sensing her small amount of worry. "Something troubling you, young one?"

"I just…don't want to say something inappropriate…"

"Padawan, we're going to be living with each other for the foreseeable future. If there's something you want to ask that you're worried about now, there's no use in holding it in until the right moment. You may never have the right moment. Live in the present, don't hold onto the past or hope the future will work in your favor. Our galaxy is unpredictable."

"I'm just…confused. I didn't notice it until I got close to you, but there's an odd sweet smell attached to you, but I know it's not your smell…" she wrinkled her dose as she sniffed, confirming that she did indeed smell what she claimed.

"Speaking of unpredictable things, I should have cleaned myself better…" Anakin sighed and shook his head. He looked around to make sure no one was near enough to pick up their conversation if he talked in a low voice.

"Alright, I'm sure you know the whole 'no attachments' thing that the Order makes you learn from the beginning of your journey as a Jedi. Recently I had met an omega who caught my interest. He was on his suppressors, so everything was fine until he was taken hostage by the same Sith lord I fought and lost my arm to. That Sith lord took away the omega's suppressors, and I have been taking care of him ever since he's returned to the Temple. He's currently living with me."

She blinked in surprise, "Wait, I'm confused…"

"That was a lot to take in I suppose… What are you confused about?"

"You brought up the whole attachments thing, then start talking about an omega living with you… does that mean you have chosen to ignore the attachment rule, or that the omega is just a friend who trusts you while he adjusts to not being on suppressors?"

"Well…both really. He and I have gotten closer over the time we have known each other. I'll explain more once you meet him, since it will be more in private quarters instead of out in the open like here."

"Okay." She felt a little lost at the news. "Anything else I should know before we get there?"

"Yes, he is currently in heat right now, so when we get to my apartment I want you to stay outside until I tell you it's safe to come in and move your stuff to the spare room."

The girl's orange cheeks heated, "O-oh… um… I've never…been around an omega in heat before…I don't—want to scare him or anything. I just don't know how I'll react to the smell…"

"It's alright, you shouldn't be too affected by it. You're not a fully developed alpha yet, so his smell will not have the same effect on you as it does me." Anakin sighed. "He is a bit desperate during his heat, so… just be warned that you may hear things you didn't expect to ever hear. I'll try to keep him from getting to that point, but I'm not guaranteeing anything."

She nodded and sighed, "I hope he'll be comfortable with me moving in right now…He must be so stressed…"

"He may take some time to get used to you, especially while he's in heat, but I think he'll be just fine with you around. You're nice enough that you won't cause him too much stress."

"I hope so."

"So is there anything else you want to ask me?" Anakin raised his voice once more as they walked along.

"Not at the moment."

"Really? I would think a bright young Padawan like you would have plenty of questions, but I guess not." He chuckled.

"Oh, I will, but right now?" she shook her head. "Just wait until we start training."

"Sounds good to me. Of course, whenever you have a question, don't be afraid to ask. Hey, maybe you can help me cook dinner for the three of us tonight. Also we have a mouse droid, so watch out when I open the door to the apartment."

"I—I don't cook…" the girl muttered.

"Well you're going to learn then. I tend to eat a lot, so we'll be making a lot of food."

"I eat a lot, too…"

"I may need to make a trip to the market then…" Anakin shook his head. "Not a thing to worry about. We'll do what we need to, when we need to."

At last, Master and Padawan arrived at the apartment. Anakin could smell Obi-Wan already, and he was curious if Ahsoka could too. "Okay, remember to stay out here until I say it's okay to come in. If Basil hangs around you, he likes pats on his top panel." The door slid open and Anakin stepped inside.

Sure enough, the mouse droid beeped excitedly and went in circles around Anakin, then he stopped in front of Ahsoka and was still and silent for a bit. He then beeped loudly and slowly rolled up to the Padawan.

She crouched down and smiled, "Hey there, little guy. You must be Basil, right? I like your paint job."

Basil did a rapid series of beeps before rolling around Ahsoka in circles.

Anakin smiled at the Padawan and droid interacting, then he went to Obi-Wan and nuzzled him. "How are you feeling?"

"A little needy again…" Obi-Wan whispered, pulling the alpha closer and whimpering quietly against his jaw. Though his need was nothing like it had been when they finally mated. In fact, his whole heat seemed to calm after that, with only smaller flairs of need.

"I feared that." Anakin sighed and kissed Obi-Wan lightly. "How bad is it? Does it need to be taken care of now?"

He shook his head, "But I wouldn't turn down an offer for cuddling."

"Okay. I have some things I need to talk to you about, but for right now… We have a Padawan living with us now. I'll give you more information as soon as I help her get settled in." Anakin brushed away some of Obi-Wan's hair.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened, "Is that what your warning was about? Anakin…how…are we going to handle this? Can we trust this Padawan to keep our secret if she finds out?"

"I've told her a little of our situation. I still need to tell her that this needs to stay a secret, but I have a good feeling about her." Anakin smiled at Obi-Wan, then leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. He wanted to apologize, and he would once he told Obi-Wan the whole story. He just hoped he wouldn't regret his decision.

Obi-Wan swallowed, "I…am not ready to meet your new Padawan…not in such a state… close the door?" Their bedroom door was almost permanently opened which made it easy for them to interact, even while Anakin was in the kitchen across from the door, or in the living area. Even though the couch had been turned into a smaller secondary nest. "Then get her settled in…I'll…try to ready myself to meet her."

"Do whatever you need to. Don't force yourself to feel uncomfortable." A kiss was placed on Obi-Wan's forehead before Anakin stood back up. "I'll be back once she's settled in. I promise."

"Wait—one more thing that may help…what's her nature?"

Anakin winced a little. "Alpha…"

"…Ah, I see…" Obi-Wan sighed. That was the hardest for him out of the three. Another omega would have been best. He'd feel pretty comfortable with her if she was of the same nature as he, and betas were decent enough…but alphas were hard to adjust to, and he only wanted one alpha seeing him in his state of heat—only Anakin. Even a young alpha presented unease.

"She won't ever see you in this state, I promise. Only me." Anakin sighed. "You do what you need to do to hold off until I get back, then you and I can have some good private time."

Obi-Wan nodded and watched his alpha slip out.

Ahsoka was sitting cross-legged on the floor with Basil. She looked up and smiled, "Coast clear?"

"For the most part, yeah." Anakin jerked his head, motioning for Ahsoka to enter. "I'll show you to the spare room. You won't be seeing my friend until he's out of heat. He doesn't feel like he's ready to be around another alpha yet. He will warm up to you in time though."

"Alright, I understand." She pushed herself up and grabbed her bag, throwing it with ease over her shoulder. For someone so small, she sure had a lot of strength. "I mean, I don't really understand because I don't know very much about omegas, but I know it's probably really stressful. I can wait."

"It's a lot for him to take in right now. Give him time, he'll show himself to you eventually." Anakin led Ahsoka back to the spare bedroom, his eyes lingering on the closed door to the main bedroom. "Your room is smaller than the master bedroom, but I'm sure that'll be fine with you. You have a bed, a closet, and a small 'fresher room all to yourself." He opened up the door to the spare room and turned on the light, then let her go inside first.

"And a mess to clean." She teased, looking around at the crates of spare droid and electronics parts that were being stored there.

"Ah kriff, sorry about that. I didn't really have time to clean up before you came. Just move stuff to the side for now and I'll move it all out after dinner. Feel free to look around the place, make yourself at home. I'm going back to my friend now, we'll start looking at making dinner in a couple of hours or so."

"Okay." She smirked, "And don't think I didn't notice there are only two bedrooms which means that you are sharing your room with your omega 'friend'. I guess that answers my previous question, hu?"

"Oh yeah, one last thing, you can't tell anyone about me or my friend. It'd be immediate removal from the Order for all of us." Anakin lowered his eyebrows a little. "Can I trust you to keep quiet about this?"

"Of course, Master."

"You're included in this now since I'm now responsible for you." Anakin waved his hand to dismiss the subject. "Anyways just get settled in and I'll see you in a couple of hours. Basil, come."

The little droid beeped and quickly followed Anakin back into the master bedroom, the door shutting once more and leaving Ahsoka to her own devices.

The girl sighed, setting down her bag and getting to work on clearing off her new bed.

As soon as Anakin was back in the bedroom with Obi-Wan, he sighed heavily and rubbed his face. "Force, what am I getting myself into?" He crawled into the nest with his omega, bringing Basil with him, and cuddled up with Obi-Wan.

"I wouldn't know…what all happened at that meeting? I thought you were going to see if your next mission could be pushed back a few more days, not bring home a Padawan."

"I guess I'll start with how much more time I have off, which is a week. It's mainly supposed to be for training the Padawan before we go out to the battlefield. As to how I got a Padawan..." Anakin sighed, hiding his face in Obi-Wan's shoulder. "They made me a Master and gave me a seat on the Council. They gave me a Padawan to seal the deal."

"What? You're on the High Council? Anakin, congratulations!" Obi-Wan grinned, happy for his mate.

Anakin blinked. "You're not upset by that at all? The fact that I just was given my seat on the Council while you have been working your rear off to get that position doesn't bother you?"

"At you? Anakin, I love you, I can only be happy for you. You now have a bigger voice, more sway in the Council, and I know you'll move to make the changes that need to happen within the Order. I admit that I'm a bit upset at the Council itself, but if they are going to give someone a seat who is not an omega…I'm glad it's you."

"I still feel terrible about it… they gave me the option to accept or decline the offer. I considered declining, but I knew that if I declined, I wouldn't get the same opportunity again, and I wanted to help make a difference… But still…I'm not deserving of the rank of Master. I'm nothing like Master Qui-Gon or Master Shaak Ti, or even you. You're more deserving of this rank than me."

"You have worked just as hard as anyone in this blasted war." Obi-Wan cupped Anakin's face in both hands, "You deserve this promotion, and I'm very proud of you."

"I'm not that old though. I'm only 21, now the youngest Master and Council member in history. I'm hardly experienced enough to be called 'Master' or 'Member of the Jedi High Council'. I don't feel right with this…"

"Anakin, I would agree if these were times of peace, but this is war. You have experience far beyond your years."

Anakin whined a little and hid his face behind his hands. "I just don't know, Obi-Wan…"

"Anakin…I have faith in you." Obi-Wan tilted his alpha's chin up until his hands fell away, and then his lips sought out his.

The kiss relaxed Anakin easily, and soon he was crooning, which seemed like it was becoming easier and easier to do. He nuzzled Obi-Wan gently and sighed. "I'm going to make sure the Council knows where I stand with omega rights. I won't let them get away with casting you aside."

"All I ask is that you try to be a voice for those of us who obviously has none." Obi-Wan whispered against his lips.

"I will. I promise." Anakin connected their lips once more, his hands wandering over Obi-Wan's body.

"Then you'll do just fine, my love."

Anakin's hands stopped at Obi-Wan's hips, and he smiled. "So, you still need some attention?"

"I can't say no." Obi-Wan smiled, leaning in even closer, "Though my heat is far more tolerable since you knotted me." The comment was so casual and blunt when it should have caused both to flush.

One of Anakin's eyebrows raised. "Oh yeah? I bet if we mated again you'd be screaming out my name just like last time."

"I wouldn't mind testing that theory."

"You know I wouldn't either." Anakin chuckled and crawled on top of Obi-Wan. "Let's see how long you can go without saying my name in such a lewd way."

"What counts? Your full name, or that nickname of yours?" Obi-Wan asked as he leaned back in the nest, almost landing on top of Basil, so Obi-Wan took pause long enough to lower the droid to the floor.

"Any variation of my name counts." The alpha leaned down and kissed at Obi-Wan's scent gland on his neck.

"Then this is a rigged challenge." Obi-Wan teased with a small moan on his lips. Force, he wished Anakin would— _could_ just bite down…

Anakin let himself nip lightly at the spot, not quite biting but more than just kissing it. "You can still make noise; you just can't say my name."

"Still unfair. I like letting you know that it's you that is making me make such noises."

"Fine, if you really want to moan out my name, I guess I'll let you." Anakin rolled his eyes and nipped a little bit harder.

Obi-Wan gasped, shifting under Anakin. The alpha was really forcing his need to take over. "No, no, you already challenged me."

"Do what you want. As long as you feel good, I'll be happy."

"I want to kiss my mate." Obi-Wan growled, yanking Anakin back down into the nest and his lips by the front of his tunics.

Anakin grunted at the sudden roughness from his omega, but he kissed Obi-Wan fiercely, even growling a little before he switched them around, Anakin on his back and Obi-Wan on top of him. Anakin's hands gripped his omega's butt tight, pulling him up and kissing him with even more intensity.

"You don't have anyplace you have to be in the next hour or so, do you?"

Anakin shook his head as he looked at Obi-Wan.

"Good." Obi-Wan shifted to strip both their slacks off, grabbed one of the condoms sitting off to the side and placing it on his alpha. He then moved to straddle Anakin, positioning himself to take in his member and lowering himself with a long groan of pleasure, his head falling back.

Anakin's eyes slipped closed as he too let out a groan, his head falling back against the pillows. "Force, Obi-Wan…"

"I feel more in control of myself this time, so I want to make sure you are just as satisfied as I was last time." Obi-Wan whispered before using his legs to lift himself up and lower himself again, repeating the action until he found a rhythm that was matched by his moans.

"I felt good last time," Anakin groaned, gasping as Obi-Wan brought himself down over and over.

"I—want to— _ah_ —be sure…" Obi-Wan moaned as he entangled his fingers with Anakin's, holding his hand.

Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan, panting, glad the walls were pretty thick, even within the apartment. "You already make me feel so good… you don't need to prove it."

"I want to…" he insisted, leaning over to claim a kiss.

The kiss consumed Anakin, causing him to become even shorter of breath than he already was. His whole body shook with need, with pleasure. Anakin groaned loudly into Obi-Wan's mouth.

They had gotten a taste of each other, and now they couldn't get enough.

* * *

To be continued…


	30. Chapter 30

Ahsoka sighed, trying, and failing to concentrate on her studies, eagerly awaiting her new Master to finish his shower and take her on her first training session. She had hardly slept during the night, too excited to begin her path as a Jedi Padawan. She'd eaten a light breakfast and started her wait as patiently as she could.

Anakin appeared with his normal tunics and armor on, yawning and running his gloved organic hand through his still damp hair. His stomach growled lightly, and he began searching for a good breakfast for both him and Obi-Wan. “Morning, Ahsoka,” he mumbled as he passed her.

"Good morning, Master!" The girl hopped up off the couch and followed him to the kitchen, "So what are we doing today?"

“I don’t have a plan yet other than to eat.” He yawned again, then rubbed his neck with a small groan. He pulled out two small containers of leftover food from the night before.

"Oh, not much of a morning person?"

“Mornings are my mortal enemies.” Anakin sighed. “Did you sleep well last night?” He turned to head back to the master bedroom slowly.

She shook her head, "I was too excited to sleep much."

“Well, spend a little more time relaxing. We’re not going anywhere for a while.” He disappeared into the bedroom and closed the door behind him without another word.

"Oh…" Ahsoka sighed dropping onto the couch again.

Almost half an hour later, Anakin reappeared looking much more awake, the two containers he had taken with him now being brought back empty. He smiled at Ahsoka as he put aside the containers to clean later.

“Okay, I’ve been making you wait a long time. Are you ready to go?”

"Yes!" The girl jumped up again.

Anakin chuckled. “Alright, let’s go.” He headed out the door while grabbing  his lightsaber and clipping it to his belt.

 

* * *

 

"Wait." Ahsoka paused their sparring training where Anakin was getting a feel for her skills and giving pointers along the way, "I'm confused."

“Go through the move again, slower, think about where your feet are going.” Anakin repeated the move that Ahsoka was attempting to perform, then stood to the side to watch her.

She tried doing as she was told. "It's just not feeling right! I'm doing something wrong." She despaired after a few slow attempts that didn't bring her into the correct position to block an imaginary attack.

“This is why you practice. You’ll get it right soon enough, now keep going.”

"Could you show it to me again?"

“Only once more, then we can move onto something else when you work on this move some more.” Anakin performed the move once again, moving elegantly and with grace that made him look like he much rather preferred peace than fighting.

Ahsoka watched him carefully, making small movements as she half-way followed through by his side before taking a deep breath and trying it again when he indicated her to do so.

Stepping to the side to look around the room, Anakin yawned behind his hand. He never thought his neck and back could hurt the way they were hurting now. Obi-Wan was quite good in bed if he was feeling more confident.

Out of the corner of his eye, Anakin spotted Luminara and her Padawan. He smiled as he watched them work together and learn.

However, Luminara soon made eye contact and before Anakin knew it, the two were approaching.

"So the rumors are true, they did give you a Padawan." Luminara stated as she got closer, "Are you in joint custody with Obi-Wan?"

Anakin chuckled. "No, Ahsoka is all mine, though I certainly wouldn't stop Obi-Wan from giving her some tips."

"Oh…" the woman blinked, "Obi-Wan and I had discussed it before, and he had been thinking of asking for a Padawan, but because of his nature he wouldn't be granted one alone so I suggested he try sharing one with you. I guess that didn't work out so well."

"Well... no. None of his plans for the future are really working out now, unfortunately. He's lucky he's able to be in the temple still with how the Council as been recently."

"What do you mean?" she tilted her head, a worried look in her blue eyes.

"...You haven't heard what the Council did to Obi-Wan?"

"No… Barriss and I just got back early this morning from a series of smaller missions back to back. Last time I saw Obi-Wan he was going off to hunt down General Grievous."

"Oh man..." Anakin rubbed his face. "He was forced to stop taking his suppressors by Count Dooku, causing him to go into heat because he was too far away from any temple to get more. Qui-Gon brought him back to the temple, and after his first heat was over... the Council stripped him of his rank and put him into the medical corps."

"What?" the Mirialan was instantly concerned, "But they can't do that—he's worked so hard!"

"I know, but now it doesn't matter." Anakin sighed and shook his head. "I'm very angry at the Council for doing that."

"Is he working now?"

 "He's in heat right now, so he's not working." Anakin sighed. "And now I have a seat on the Council, and I just feel like it's a kick in the stomach to him. Though when I told him, he acted like it was no big deal to him."

She gave a hint of a smirk, "Of course, he's happy for you." She glanced over at the two Padawans who were in their own conversation.  Then she lowered her voice, "You're special to him, and I expect you are taking care of him in these rough times. If he is upset, it wouldn't be at you."

Of course I'm taking good care of him. I am his alpha. If I didn't take care of him, he'd come looking for me and snap at me for not taking care of him."

"That’s what I implied, young Master Skywalker." The woman sighed.

Anakin blinked at her usage of the Master title with his name, then he blinked again and said, "Oh, yeah... I'm a Master now. I'm not going to get used to that any time soon."

"You'll be surprised."

"Yes, I will be. Every time I'm called 'Master Skywalker', I'll be surprised."

"Did it take you long to get used to the title of Knight?"

"No, but the fact that I'm a Master now is just mind blowing to me. I'm only 21, and I'm already a Master. Chosen One or not, I really shouldn't have this rank unless I am ready for it."

"The Council thinks you ready and worthy."

"I feel like they only gave me the rank to rub it in Obi-Wan's face... I did stand up for him against Windu."

"That man has always been strangely and unfairly over protective of omega members of the Order. He means no harm but he is blind to the results of his way of protecting them. His heart is big, but he doesn't know how to deal with his alpha instincts."

"You really think he cares about omegas? Because it sure doesn't seem that way to me. Not with him stripping Obi-Wan's rank from him when he did nothing wrong."

"In his own way, yes. But I didn't say his way was right or just."

"His way was not right at all. Obi-Wan deserves to be the Master now, not me. He should be the one with the seat on the Council, he should be the one with the rank of Master, and he should be the one with the Padawan."

For those of us who are close to an omega in the order it is clear that this life is not fair to them. There is so much they are blocked from. High ranks, taking a Padawan, and even being free with their nature. But you are in a place now to fight to give them the rights the rest of us have."

"Yes, I am, but that still doesn't make me feel any better about it." Anakin glanced over at his Padawan. "Looks like our Padawans are getting along well..."

"I don't see Barriss smile often. Your Ahsoka must be something special."

"I've only known Ahsoka for a day, but she does seem pretty extraordinary from what I've seen so far. I almost feel lucky, if I didn't feel so undeserving of her." Anakin sighed. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. I have her now, and she's going to change my life."

"Hey," she touched his shoulder, "You do deserve what you have. Your Padawan, your promotion…but if it'll make you feel better, share your responsibilities with Ahsoka with Obi-Wan. Let him help train, teach, and guide her. He would enjoy it."

A small smile formed on Anakin's face. "Yeah, I think he would enjoy it. Besides, he naturally acts like a parent, or in this case a master, because he's an omega off his suppressors."

"He did when be was on his suppressors, too. If you have ever seen him interact with younglings. If he wasn't a Jedi, he'd make a great parent."

"Yeah, he really would..." Anakin's mind wandered to what it would be like to parent a child with Obi-Wan, but as soon as his mind thought of it, he flushed and pushed it out of his mind quickly. "We're both Jedi though, so it won't happen."

"I would hope so."

"That would be a whole other mess that we don't need to deal with. Not with the Council practically watching our every move."

"Be careful who finds out about you two, that's all I can tell you."

"We're safe with you, right?" Anakin glanced at Luminara with a raised eyebrow.

"Anakin, you may not know me well, but I was Obi-Wan's closest friend growing up. I would never betray him. I just want to see him happy—and you are what makes him happy."

Anakin was silent for a while, his eyes drifting back to Ahsoka but his mind wandering to Obi-Wan. "I hope that one day... one day Obi-Wan and I can be happy together without having to hide it."

"Then it seems to me you know what you will fight to change in the Order. You and Obi-Wan are not the first two Jedi to fall in love, and you won't be the last. You'd be surprised how many secrets there are within this temple."

"I'll fight for omegas and relationships to be free. I'll fight however long it takes for the Council to realize that not everything they do is for the better."

"And I hope you succeed." Luminara smiled. "Now, how about we team up to train our Padawans for a bit, hmm?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Anakin chuckled as he approached the two Padawans.

"And then he—Oh, Master!" Ahsoka cut off her story she had been telling Barriss and turned to look up at the Jedi Master. "I'm sorry, you were talking and I got distracted."

"It's alright, young one. You're not at fault for this." Anakin stuck his hands behind his back. "Master Luminara and I decided we should do a little joint-practice. Does that work out well for the both of you?"

"I have no objections." Ahsoka smiled, glancing over at Barriss, her cheeks growing a little darker.

"And you, Barriss?" Luminara asked.

Barriss shook her head. "I think it's a good idea, Master."

"Very well, let's begin." Luminara said.

 

* * *

 

With one of Anakin's tunics hanging loosely over his body and a blanket draped over his head and shoulders like a cloak, Obi-Wan ventured from his nest and to the kitchen area. He couldn't explain it, but he felt safer doing so than the month before. Maybe it all had to do with Anakin being around and holding him at night. He was still uneasy about venturing from his nest, but it was easier than before. He moved to search the pantry, finding his collection of tea leaves and choosing one before putting water on the heat.

It wasn't long after Obi-Wan had put the tea on that Anakin and Ahsoka returned to the apartment. Ahsoka was chatty as always, Anakin firing off answers to her questions as quickly as she was asking him. As soon as they were back in the apartment, Anakin paused for a second, taking in a whiff of the scent, and he moved towards the kitchen.

"Obi-Wan? Are you up and about?"

"I wanted tea." Obi-Wan explained, turning around, "Would you like some?"

Ahsoka followed her master, peaking around him at the omega. Spotting her, Obi-Wan tensed up a little, but tried to ignore it. She was barely older than a Youngling. She wasn't going to attack.

"And if you would like some, I can oblige, young Padawan."

Ahsoka swallowed. "Um... no thanks, I think I'll pass."

Anakin glanced at Ahsoka, then looked back at Obi-Wan. "So you're feeling a little better now? It's only been... what, a couple days? One day? Do you want any help?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "I feel a little safer—more secure with you around, I think. Last month Master Qui-Gon had to really work to convince me I'll be okay to leave my nest long enough to shower."

Anakin nodded, then looked back at Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, why don't you go to your room and practice your meditating. I need to talk to Obi-Wan for a bit."

Ahsoka was silent, but she understood, and without any hesitation she left the two men in the kitchen.

Obi-Wan let out a sigh once she was gone. "I hate that it's so hard to greet her normally right now… I hope I haven't offended her or made her feel unwelcome."

"She told me she was a little nervous about meeting you, but she isn't offended. She understands you're in heat." Anakin stepped closer and kissed Obi-Wan's neck.

"I still worry. She's still so young…" he shook his head and turned around in Anakin's arms, resting his blanket-covered head on his alpha's shoulder.

Anakin smiled and chuckled. "You are just too much sometimes," he whispered.

"I'd like to think I'm just enough." He teased back.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "You're lucky I love you." He kissed Obi-Wan's neck again, nipping only slightly.

"I know." Obi-Wan sighed, happy to be held so gently—only to have the moment interrupted by the whistling of his old kettle.

Anakin jumped slightly and let go of Obi-Wan. "Are you going back to the nest after you have your tea?"

"After it's been steeped." Obi-Wan nodded, "It's a little too—open out here." He moved to the counter, pouring the hot water over the leaves that he'd placed in a container in his cup so it would be easier to remove them. "Did you say you wanted some?"

"I don't think I said, but if you're willing to share, I'd take some."

"Okay." Obi-Wan reached up to the shelf the cups were on, standing on his bare tip-toes to reach for a second cup.

With a smile, Anakin stepped up behind Obi-Wan and reached for one of the cups, then he handed it down to his omega.

Obi-Wan accepted it, "Thank you." He set down the cup and spent a moment more steeping the tea before pouring it into the two cups. "Sugar or cream?"

"Just sugar, please."

Obi-Wan prepared the two cups and handed Anakin his before taking his own and starting back towards the bedroom. "How was training?"

"It went well," Anakin said as he followed Obi-Wan. "Met Luminara where we were training, so we had a joint-training session for Ahsoka and Barriss."

"That sounds like it was fun and productive."

"It was. Ahsoka got some good work in with some poses. I'm proud of how well she did today."

"Seems to me that you are already shaping up to be a great mentor to your Padawan."

"Probably, but I still feel like it should be you, not me."

"They would have never given me a Padawan, Anakin."

"You don't know that. I think you would make a great mentor to a Padawan. In fact, why don't you help me with Ahsoka? She can be our Padawan, not just mine."

"Omegas get attached easily, and mentoring a—did you say you want me to help you mentor Ahsoka?"

Anakin smiled. "Yes, I did."

"Anakin… I—" Obi-Wan felt a swell in his chest, "I wouldn't be able to help on missions but back here at the temple…"

"Would you be willing to help me? I'd greatly appreciate it, plus it'd make me feel better about taking a Padawan."

"You shouldn't feel guilty at all. One of the greatest things any Jedi can do is to mentor a Padawan. Of course I'll help you, Anakin." Already in his nest, Obi-Wan set his tea aside on the little table and moved up onto his knees to bring himself closer to Anakin's height before pulling him down into a hug.

Anakin held Obi-Wan tight, one hand running up to comb through Obi-Wan's hair. "You are so amazing Obi-Wan. I love you."

"And I love you." He nuzzled into Anakin. "Once my heat is over and when I'm not working, I'll get to know Ahsoka better and see if I can help teach her."

"How long did your last heat go on? I wouldn't know if it'll be any shorter now because I'm here..."

"A week." Obi-Wan shrugged, "Roughly. Days did run together for me, even before my heat because of being captured."

"So I'll be here for the whole thing, hopefully, before Ahsoka and I have to go out onto the battlefield." Anakin sighed. "I'm nervous about her fighting out there beside me. I'm just used to having Rex and his men around me, but now I'll have a Padawan... and I'm not sure I'm ready to see her get hurt if something happens."

"Use your head. If you know something would be too much for her to handle with her current skills, have her stay behind. Then as her skills improve you can begin bringing her into more intense situations. But with a new Padawan at your side, the Council should give you easier missions to start out with so that you can have her at your side without too much worry of it overwhelming her."

"The Council should know better than to send a young Padawan out on a dangerous mission. She could be killed far too easily in even one of the moderate battles."

"Exactly. So, get ready for some more boring missions, at least until you feel Ahsoka is ready for more excitement."

"With Ahsoka around, I highly doubt it'll be boring. She's a cool kid, cooler than I thought a Padawan would be."

"By boring I do mean less dangerous." Obi-Wan pointed out.

"They'll be a good learning experience for Ahsoka. I'm eager to see how she does on the battlefield. I wish you could have seen her today in training."

"Once I'm no longer in heat, I can go watch her training."

"I'm sure she'd love you to watch." Anakin kissed Obi-Wan gently. "I'd love you to watch."

"I'd love to, as well…and give her pointers. At least then my skills as a Knight won't go to waste. I can pass them onto her."

"She'd appreciate it. So would I. I may need your help a lot in the future. You seem to be good with younglings."

"I like younglings. If it was permitted, I'd…" Obi-Wan's face flushed and his voice grew softer, "…I'd not mind it if we discussed the possibility of conceiving one of our own…"

Anakin flushed too. "You know I wouldn't be opposed to it..."

"You wouldn't?"

"No, I wouldn't..."

"You would truly consider starting a family with me if we could?" Obi-Wan was stunned.

"I would do anything for you, Obi-Wan. Even considering starting a family with you if I could. I would love to start a family with you."

"But what about for yourself? It isn't just my wishes, Anakin. If we are mates, then we make big choices together. If, hypothetically, we decided to start a family but you want to wait a few years, then we'll wait a few years. Having our own children isn't the same as just taking on a Padawan."

"And what if I said that I wanted to start a family right now? Obi-Wan, I want a family with you if you want one. Anything you want, I would cross the galaxy if I had to just to make your wishes come true. I would do anything for you."

"We're both Jedi, Anakin. Jedi don't start families."

"Jedi don't mate with each other either, yet here we are. Obi-Wan please believe me. I will do anything for you. And if you want to start a family, Jedi Order be damned, we will start a family."

"And just how would I hide being pregnant, giving birth, and raising our child under the Council's watchful eyes and judgmental noses?"

"You wouldn't have to, because I would be there for you, and I would make sure we'd be safe to openly start a family.  I would make sure it would be safe for you to get pregnant. I promise."

"Then it would seem you have a lot of hard work ahead of you, Master Skywalker."

"I'll work hard to get you safe." Anakin nuzzled Obi-Wan, then kissed his neck.

"I am safe, Anakin. I'm just a bit of an emotional mess right now."

"I'll work hard to give us a good future."

"That's more like it. Something for both of us, not just me. And I'll do what I can to help you—help us."

"Good." Anakin nuzzled Obi-Wan again, beginning to croon softly.

"If you're going to start that up, then please join me in the nest so that we can curl up together and enjoy our tea before it gets too cold."

Anakin growled a little, pushing Obi-Wan further into the nest. "We should do more than finish our tea..."

"Goodness, Anakin, if I wasn't in heat and low-key wanting you inside me at all times, I don't think I could handle your sexual appetite. This would make our fifth time since our first."

"You've started most of those times," Anakin argued.

"Oh, I would never! I only started the first time." Obi-Wan defended.

"Quit lying, you were begging me to take you several times." Anakin smirked and growled a little more, moving to kiss Obi-Wan's neck and gently bite at it.

"I was not 'begging', I was simply…negotiating terms of pleasure."

"Negotiating terms, huh? You're nickname follows your reputation well, Negotiator."

Obi-Wan chuckled, taking a sip of his tea and leaning against Anakin.

"Are you going to be much longer with your tea? I've lost interest in mine?" Anakin glanced up with needy eyes.

"I do not like wasting good tea; even if I'm in heat and my very attractive mate is in my nest." He sipped, "I'm about half done, this is a small cup."

The needy alpha whined and buried his face in Obi-Wan's chest. "Please hurry..."

"Are you in heat?" Obi-Wan smirked in a teasing tone.

"Very funny... however the Chancellor did tell me that alphas enter their own state similar to heat. It's called a rut, and it usually happen when omega belonging to the alpha is in heat."

"Really?" Obi-Wan looked genuinely surprised at that. Teasing finished, he set his cup safely aside, "Well then, I will not force you to torture yourself with need…if it's anything like I felt last month…" he shook his head. It was clear he still had a lot to learn if he could ever get away for another meeting with his omega mentor.

Anakin's lips were quickly on Obi-Wan's, quicker than either of them could process what was going on. Anakin just knew he was needy, and yeah maybe he had started all their times of mating before, but he couldn't help it. Obi-Wan was in heat, and so he was in rut. He thought surely it was in no way as bad as Obi-Wan's need his last heat, but maybe it was close, if how desperately Anakin kissed Obi-Wan was anything to go by.

"Just don't—forget—the condom!" Obi-Wan gasped when their lips parted just enough.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Anakin rolled his eyes as he quickly grabbed the small foil package necessary to keep them protected. "I wouldn't forget to use protection. I'm a responsible alpha."

Obi-Wan got to work slipping out of the too-large tunics he'd thrown on, chuckling at Anakin, "Just reminding you while my mind is still in control."

"I feel like you don't think I'm responsible enough to remember." Anakin stripped himself as he spoke, then he put the condom on and crawled on top of Obi-Wan.

"It's not that. I just know that my heat can make me focused on one thing, and one thing only, and remembering protection isn't that thing. I don't know how ruts work, but I'm assuming it could possibly render you the same." Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Anakin's shoulders.

"Pretty much, yeah. I can only think about you when we're mating." Anakin leaned his head down and assaulted Obi-Wan's neck once more.

"Then that's why—I…ah!" Obi-Wan's thought was quickly lost and his words turned into a gasp followed by a moan.

Anakin chuckled. "You are too easy to get flustered."

* * *

To be continued…


	31. Chapter 31

Anakin and Obi-Wan had a few days after his heat finally ended, and by extension—Anakin's rut. Obi-Wan returned to his training and duties in the Medical Ward while Anakin continued to train his Padawan; a task that Obi-Wan joined in on once he was no longer on shift. He found Ahsoka to be a wonderful, positive young Padawan, and he enjoyed spending time with her, both in training, and once they returned to their apartment. But the time together couldn't last as Anakin and Ahsoka was sent out on their first mission. It was a simple one delivering supplies to colonies of the Republic that were in need, but it was one that would keep them busy for a few weeks at least.

Obi-Wan was left alone with Basil in the apartment, returning to the rather lonely life of waking up and going to Medical for training and his shift, only to return to the empty apartment.

He groaned as he pushed himself up and sat on the edge of the bed, scratching his side before letting out a yawn and stretching his arms and back. He then stood and shuffled out of his and Anakin's room and to the kitchen to take a look at what he had left for breakfast—nothing. The shelves and refrigerator were practically bare. With a sigh, he abandoned the kitchen and moved to the refresher, grooming himself and dressing before moving out towards the door.

"Looks like I'll be going down to the Temple's cafeteria to eat, you want to come with me or stay here?" he called out to Basil as he slipped his boots on. "I'll need to see if I can get out and to the market to restock the kitchen after my shift. I've been eating a lot this week. No idea why I'm so hungry."

Basil sent off a rapid fire of beeps and noises that sounded like he was chattering away at anything and everything. The little droid was soon by Obi-Wan's feet, the beeps ceasing quickly.

"Sorry, I didn't catch all that." Obi-Wan chuckled. He'd begun learning Binary with use of a holobook that Anakin had given him, but he hadn't learned enough yet. He did pick up on a few things, such as the droid's simple version of Obi-Wans name. 'Obi', he called him, and he had picked up a few random words, but not enough to decipher the just of the message.

He opened the door and let Basil out first before he stepped out and started down the halls.

Basil rolled on ahead quickly, rambling off again until he got too far away from Obi-Wan, then he quickly made his way back to the omega.

"Hold on…" As he walked, Obi-Wan pulled out the holobook from the pocket of his light blue medical tunics, powering it on to try and translate his droid's words. "Okay, can you repeat that a little slower for me?"

Basil was a patient mouse droid, and if he could have made facial expressions, he would be smiling in understanding. He repeated the beeps slower, easier for Obi-Wan to translate them. Basil had been used to Anakin, who was fluent in Binary, and so he forgot sometimes that Obi-Wan was not as gifted in language skills, or at least in terms of speaking Binary.

"Ah, you miss 'Ani' and 'Soka'." Obi-Wan chuckled, "I miss them, too. They'll be back once they finish their mission. It's not a dangerous one, just one with a lot of travel."

Basil whistled happily beside Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan smiled, but then groaned as he placed his hands on his lower back and stretched. Along with his increased appetite that would rival Anakin's usual one, he'd been experiencing a lot of minor aches and pains. They weren't so bad that they interfered with his work, but they were happening enough to make him wonder if there was something behind them. At first he thought he'd just slept wrong, but days passed and it kept happening more frequently.

Basil made a questioning beep, clearly concerned for Obi-Wan.

"I'm fine, just achy again this morning…"

Another beep. _Are you sure?_

Obi-Wan had to check the translation, but then nodded, "I'm sure…I hope…"

 _If you're sure_. Basil went on chattering away slowly so Obi-Wan could understand. He beeped and whistled all the way until they reached the cafeteria, where they met Cody almost as soon as they entered.

"General Kenobi, I didn't expect to see you here." Cody smiled. He wasn't in his usual clone armor, but rather his skin-tight tunic that went under the armor and some loose pants that are tucked into boots.

Obi-Wan smiled, "My kitchen is rather empty at the moment, so I am here seeking out other means to get breakfast."

"Well I suppose you wouldn't mind me joining you for breakfast then. And Basil too." Cody looked down at Basil and chuckled.

"That would be lovely, Cody, thank you." He moved towards the line to get a plate and pile it up with food. "To be honest, I've been feeling quite lonely since Anakin was sent on his next mission—and it'd be good to catch up with you now that I'm fully in my right mind again."

"I agree. It's been kinda boring not going anywhere. We were promised to get reassigned to a new general, but that hasn't happened yet." Cody shrugged.

Obi-Wan's plate was piled higher with food than Cody had ever seen his General eat in one sitting before, and he watched as the plate was topped off with a fruit before Obi-Wan got himself a glass of juice and turned to find a table.

"I'm honestly not surprised. Every Jedi who holds the war-given rank of General already has a team. You may be dispersed into a number of teams to make up for some of your lost brothers along with the new ones coming into battle for the first time. I just hope that none of you end up under Master Krell's regiment. His methods are effective but…he has no respect for clones. He uses your brothers as if they were mindless battle droids, putting them into unnecessary danger and harm's way without care. Victory isn't worth the price he pays for it."

Cody eyed Obi-Wan's plate with a raised eyebrow, then looked back at his general. "General Krell doesn't have a good reputation among us clones. We have not heard any good things coming from being under his command."

"I haven't worked with him, but I have seen his numbers and his reports, I don't like them." Obi-Wan sighed, sitting down at an empty and clean table with his plate. "I'm too fond of you and the men to think of any of you serving under him."

"I almost hope that we don't get assigned to anyone else but you, Sir. I still see you as our general, and I always will." Cody went around to the other side of the table and sat across from Obi-Wan.

"You know you'll be reassigned eventually, Cody." Obi-Wan looked at him with regret, "And I wish it wasn't turning out like this, but there is little I can do."

"I refuse to be under the command of anyone but you or General Skywalker." Cody shoveled a spoonful of food into his mouth.

"You've become very stubborn."

"I've learned a lot from you," the clone shot back with a smirk.

"Sure, but I was never this stubborn." Obi-Wan smirked, taking a bite of his food.

"Hmm, somehow I highly doubt that, General."

"If I was as stubborn as you imply, I would have refused to become a General at all. I'm still a Jedi, and a man of peace, not war."

"Well, I rather think that you would have still become a general, but only to show you're not weak like some people see omegas. You can hold your ground pretty well."

"My fear of proving that omegas can't handle such things is the reason I gave in so easily and accepted the rank in this war." Obi-Wan sighed, "In that way, I'm a coward. I refused to let my Nature refine me, and ended up doing things I am morally against."

"When I first met you, I had no idea that you were an omega. You seemed more like an alpha to me." Cody sighed and shook his head. "You got an awful lot of food on your plate. Are you sure you can eat it all?"

"I'd be a pretty tiny alpha." Obi-Wan laughed, "And if I didn't think I could eat it all, I wouldn't have taken so much. You know I don't like to let anything go to waste."

"I know, but you've never eaten that much on your own before. You got enough food for General Skywalker on your plate."

Obi-Wan gave a small shrug. A movement he regretted as it brought attention back to his aching body.

Cody's eyebrows lowered. "Sir... there's something wrong with you. I don't know what, but there is something, and I don't like it."

"Really, I'm fine. Sickness usually causes a decreased appetite, not an increase."

"I'm not saying you're sick, I'm saying there might be something that has happened since you went into heat."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, a disorder or something. Whatever has happened to you, it's not good. Does General Skywalker know about your pain?"

"…You…noticed?" Obi-Wan sighed, "Of course he doesn't. I was fine before he left."

"Yes, I noticed. I've been your commander for a long time, I know when something is up."

"I have just been a little sore the last few days, that's all. I think it's because I haven't been sleeping well since Anakin left."

Cody hummed in thought, not sure if Obi-Wan was trying to hide something or not. "I think you should go get yourself checked out. You might find something you didn't know was there."

"I really can't think of anything that would be." He shook his head, "But fine, I'll run a test or two."

"I think it'll be for the best, Sir." Cody smiled and took another bite of his food.

"But not until after I eat." Obi-Wan added, digging into his breakfast again.

The clone rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, General Kenobi."

"I'm not wasting this food." He shrugged.

And to Cody's surprise, Obi-Wan finished it completely before he stood up to take his plate back so that it could be cleaned.

Cody shook his head and looked down at Basil. "You keep a good eye on him. I don't want him getting hurt or sick."

Basil beeped in response before Obi-Wan returned to the table.

"Maybe I'll see you at lunch." He smiled at Cody.

"I'll try to be here," Cody said with a nod. "But do get yourself checked before then. I want to know if you're okay."

"If I have time. I have training and then the first half of my shift. You'd be surprised how often the younglings manage to hurt themselves."

"Well, when you do have the time. On a break or something." Cody put his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "I'm worried about you. I don't want to be."

"I'll run a test or scan, alright. Stop worrying. I've been in many more dangerous positions."

"I know, I just... I have a bad feeling about this. I don't want to see you in a state again like you were on our last mission together."

"Withdrawal, preheat, or heat? Because the withdrawal won't happen again, the other two definitely will as soon as next month." He smirked.

"Oh whatever, just take care of yourself." Cody rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"You too." Obi-Wan nudged him playfully before holding his hand up in a calm wave as he walked away, Basil at his ankles. "I'll see you later."

"See you, Sir." Cody saluted lightly, then winked at Obi-Wan.

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan ended up missing his lunch with Cody, working through it. It turned out to be a very busy shift, but finally towards the end things slowed down and the other healers were no longer running about. He finally had a private moment where he could run some tests, expecting everything to come back clean.

They didn't.

It wasn't a definitive result, there was a large room for a false positive on one result the test came back with, and he would later have to double check, but the droid that had run the analysis on his sample had told him that his 'patient' should start preparing themselves. It was early, but test results were more often accurate than not with their technical advancements in the medical field.

It had left him in shock, and when he left, he walked as if in a trance down to the level of the temple that housing had been provided for the clones that worked with the Jedi. His legs taking him outside the apartment Cody shared with other members of the 212th Battalion. Qui-Gon was on a mission, Luminara was on a mission, Anakin and Ahsoka was on a mission…Cody was his only close friend left to turn to that he could trust.

Yet, he simply stood there, outside the door in silence.

Basil had been strangely quiet since the tests were over, simply following Obi-Wan around until they reached Cody's apartment. Noticing the omega just standing there, Basil took it upon himself to knock on the door, so he backed away briefly before ramming his body into the door. Hopefully it would get the attention of the clone within.

Luckily, it did, and within a few seconds, Cody was answering the door, a smile on his face and eyes bright like they always had been. "General Kenobi, good to see you again. I suspect you were busy during lunch."

"Yea…busy…" Obi-Wan looked up at Cody, "Can I come in?"

Cody's smile fell a little. "Of course." He stepped to the side to let Obi-Wan in.

Obi-Wan looked around; it seemed that the other clones that shared the space with Cody were all out. Good. He wanted to speak privately with Cody.

Cody shut the door behind Obi-Wan. "...Is everything alright, Sir?"

"There was a time…that I thought going into heat would be the worst thing to happen to me as a member of the Jedi Order…" Obi-Wan admitted slowly, lowering himself onto the couch and hiding his face in his hands. "But now I find myself in a…situation. I can't be upset, not even a little, but I'm also…scared."

Now being fully concerned, Cody moved over to Obi-Wan and crouched in front of him. "Sir... Obi-Wan, what happened?"

"…I'm most likely…pregnant." Came the whispered answer, as if saying such louder would attract an unwanted crowd.

"...What?" Cody's response was just as quiet. "You're... you're pregnant?"

"It's still early, so it could be a false positive, but more than likely…" he nodded.

The clone commander looked down at the ground with wide eyes, trying to comprehend what had happened. "How... if the tests are really positive, how far along are you?"

"Not far…"

"So it is still very early... what if you really are pregnant, though? What are you going to do?"

"I have to hide it. Jedi aren't…we are not permitted to have families…"

Cody shook his head. Everything that was happening to Obi-Wan was entirely unfair. He didn't deserve the stress he was being given by any means. And so Cody found himself reaching forward and pulling Obi-Wan into a hug to reassure him. Cody was not about to let his General and friend fall into so much stress. "I'll help you, I promise," he said quietly.

"The beginning will be easy, but…the end…after giving birth…I have no idea how to hide that. They'll expect me to give the baby up—I know I won't be able to do that. I _want_ this, but it's a forbidden fruit."

"It's okay, we'll figure something out. We'll get General Skywalker to help when he returns." Cody held Obi-Wan tighter.

"I know he will…he's the father."

"I figured he was." The clone pulled back and sighed. "We'll figure things out. We'll find out what we should do soon enough. For right now... should you tell General Skywalker now?"

"I'd need a private communicator. The ones available here in the temple are always recorded, and I haven't been allowed to leave the temple since I came back off my suppressors."

"Didn't you have a friend, Senator Organa? He might have one if we contacted him, right?"

"Yes, likely the one he uses to talk to his wife when he'd on Coruscant."

"Do you think you'd be allowed to find out where he is?"

"I assume the Senate."

"He could be elsewhere. We need to know if he's here. Or even Senator Amidala. Someone we can trust with this news." Cody stood up. "Or we could risk it and get a ship out of here and fly to General Skywalker."

"Neither of them knows about Ani and I…I think…this would be quite the news indeed…" Obi-Wan sighed and nodded, "If you could find one of them and send them to visit me?"

"I will do my best, Sir. Where would you like them to meet you at?"

"My apartment—um, I moved in with Anakin, so Anakin's apartment. We'd have proper privacy there."

"I'll direct them to Skywalker's apartment then. Hopefully they will understand the situation..." Cody shook his head and turned back to Obi-Wan. "Are you hungry? You weren't at lunch, so..."

"Very…and now I know likely why… I'll need to research pregnancy somehow…without use of the archives. I'm pretty sure it'd be suspicious if an omega off his suppressors is suddenly looking for such information…"

"Well let's go to the cafeteria and get you some food, and we'll discuss our plan of action."

"Thank you, Cody, you really are a great friend." Obi-Wan stood up and stretched.

"I'm always happy to help you, Sir." Cody put his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I know, and I'm very grateful." Obi-Wan smiled, patting Cody's hand. Despite his stress and fear of what his pregnancy could lead to…there was an excited, happy sparkle in his eye.

 

* * *

 

"Master." Ahsoka poked her head in through the door to the cockpit, "You might want to put us on autopilot; you have received a holocall."

"Oh yeah? From who?" Anakin hit the button for the autopilot to take over before he stood up from the pilot's seat and stretched.

"Master number two~" the girl seemed to sing teasingly, walking out ahead of him.

"Obi-Wan, huh? Probably just calling me to say goodnight." Anankin chuckled as he followed Ahsoka.

"I don't know, but Master Obi-Wan did ask to speak with you— _alone_."

"Ah, so it's one of _those_ calls. Alright, let me talk to him. Keep an eye out in the cockpit." Anakin took a seat next to the holotable.

"Yes, Master." She turned and hurried off back the way they had come.

On the table's projection, Obi-Wan was flickering in blue, seemingly distracted by talking to someone off to the side.

Anakin smiled, looking at his omega for a bit before he cleared his throat.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan turned to greet his lover before glancing off to the side, "Thank you, Senator, but could I have a moment alone to talk to Anakin? –Thank you." He then turned back, looking at his own holoprojection of Anakin. "How's the mission going? How's Ahsoka doing?"

"Everything is going well. Ahsoka has been really enthusiastic about the mission."

"I was too when I finally became a Padawan." Obi-Wan chuckled, remembering back to how he'd driven Qui-Gon crazy. It probably hadn't been the best way to get the Master to like him after he'd been forced to take Obi-Wan as a Padawan, but it had eventually worked.

"I was a stubborn Padawan, though I loved going on missions. They always made me feel more alive I suppose." Anakin sighed as he rested his chin in the palm of his hand, elbow on the edge of the table.

"You were a special case. Not technically old enough to be a Padawan, yet too old to join the Younglings. Missions had to be very exciting for you."

"Any time I got to be away from the temple was an exciting time for me."

"Yeah…" Obi-Wan seemed to be stalling. There was no way he'd ask to talk alone simply to talk about young Padawan first missions.

Anakin could have stared at Obi-Wan for the remainder of his trip, but he had a feeling that Obi-Wan didn't make the call for light chatter and staring at each other. "So did you want to talk to me? Something going down at the temple? A youngling came in with scraped up arms again?"

"Always. But you're right; I do have a reason for contacting you on a private com. It took me a few days to borrow one from your friend Senator Amidala." Obi-Wan admitted.

"A private com? Is it that secretive?" Anakin chuckled. "Did you call to talk dirty to me?"

The look on the omega's face hinted to Anakin that Obi-Wan's cheeks had grown red. "Of course not! I'm quite capable of waiting for you to come home for that if I ever chose to do so. What I contacted you for—it…wouldn't be right to keep you in the dark about until you get back. You have the right to know."

"...The right to know what?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, placing a hand over his mid-section as he stayed silent long enough for his image to flicker a few times on the holotable.

"It's highly likely that…I'm pregnant."

There was a pause, then Anakin's eyes got wide. "...You're pregnant?"

"It's likely. I tested myself after feeling a bit…unusual for a while. It's still too early for a very strong result but I did test positive for it."

Anakin's hand fell away from his chin as he sat back, eyes still wide and his mind working to comprehend the situation. "You're likely pregnant... oh sweet Force..."

Obi-Wan gave a gentle smile, "Yes."

"Obi-Wan... how did you even get pregnant? We always used protection, and I don't remember any defective protection..."

"That I couldn't answer." Obi-Wan shook his head, "What we used are fully effective in guarding against pregnancy, and to be honest, I don't remember much other than sharing pleasure with you during my heat. If something happened or was forgotten I have no memory of it."

"I don't either. I don't know how this happened... I mean I know _how_ it happened, but how it happened while using protection is beyond me." Anakin sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"It doesn't matter now." Obi-Wan shook his head, "What matters now is how we are going to get through this without the Council taking the baby from us. I can hide in tunics for only so long. And a birth and a baby are impossible to hide…"

"We can go somewhere, to a different planet and say that I needed you on a mission with me..."

"And return with a child? That plan might work for a private place to birth if you managed to convince them to send me with you, but we will still have a baby to take care of afterwards."

"I don't know, Obi-Wan." Anakin groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"Do you still…want this?"

"When I said I wanted a family with you, I really didn't think it'd happen this fast."

"Neither did I, but it is…and I can't…stop it—I mean, I _could_ , but I just can't…"

" _Don't_ ." Anakin spoke against the possible way out of the situation quickly. "Don't you dare think about stopping it."

"That's what I'm saying—as part of the medical corpse I have access to finding out how to safely do so, but I literally can't even think about looking for such information—ever. I—think I can feel myself already growing attached, and it's possible that it's a false positive, but I'm already attached to the _idea_ of a baby, at the very least…"

"Allowing yourself to become attached shouldn't be viewed as a bad thing. I...really hope you are pregnant, honestly."

"I'm happy—but also fearful." Obi-Wan sighed, seeming to pace, "I just want to be happy about this, but the Jedi Order keeps me wondering if I'm wrong to be happy…"

"You're never wrong to be happy, especially about this. This is something you should be overjoyed about, so excited you can't stand it. It's okay to be happy about this."

"I want to be overjoyed _with_ you. How long do you have left before you return?"

"A few weeks. Ahsoka and I are heading to our last set of destinations for this mission." Anakin sighed and rested his chin on the table. "I really want to see you now. I feel like you need me now more than ever."

"I'll be fine." Obi-Wan smiled, and by then I can test again to make sure."

The alpha smiled. "I'm going to give you the biggest hug when I see you again. I miss you."

"We'll celebrate properly when you return." Obi-Wan promised.

"I'll take you out for dinner. A nice one. Consider it a date."

"I look forward to sneaking out with you."

"Well, I don't know if we'll be sneaking out. Surely we'll be able to just go out for a meal as friends." Anakin chuckled and shook his head.

"It's hard enough to get out to go to the market. They keep having Master Mace escort me."

"Well as soon as i get back, you'll have me to escort you around instead of him. I'm a much better escort anyways."

"Much." Obi-Wan smiled.

"I'm better looking by far. I mean the bald look? Not really digging it." Anakin shrugged.

"I don't know, it's kind of attractive…" Obi-Wan teased.

The alpha gasped dramatically. "You don't really think that, do you?"

"Don't worry; I like your pretty curls." Obi-Wan laughed, "Mace Windu is far from my type, trust me."

"Good. I was a bit worried there for a minute." Anakin tilted his head a little. "You think my curls are pretty?"

"Mm, especially when you're fresh out of the shower or they are soaked with sweat."

"So before, during, and after we mate?"

"Those are some very good examples, yes."

"Or how about when I'm training? Sparring? I bet you'd like to watch me." Anakin's smirk grew into a playful one.

"You are incredibly distracting."

"I do try for that sometimes, yes."

"You showoff." Obi-Wan chuckled.

"You love it when I do." Anakin sat back with a chuckle.

"I do."

"Force I love you so much, Obi-Wan..."

"And I love you." Obi-Wan sighed, reaching out to obviously touch the holo figure of Anakin.

Anakin did the same. "I miss you. I can't wait to kiss you again."

"I wish I could be there with you on the mission. I want to see how Ahsoka is doing, as well."

"One day you'll come with the both of us. I'll make sure you get some fighting in. You probably miss the thrill of the kill. And your lightsaber."

"I never enjoyed the kill, but the fight…that was thrilling. But I'd need to make a new lightsaber. As it is I kept borrowing yours to train with Ahsoka."

"Maybe you can convince Luminara or Master Qui-Gon to get some parts and a kyber crystal for you."

"Or I can wait until I'm allowed to have one again. If I'm caught with one after Windu asked for my 'saber, it could make things a bit more difficult to get my rank back."

Anakin sighed heavily. "You're still a Jedi, Obi-Wan. Your lightsaber is your life. A Jedi without a lightsaber is just wrong."

"I know—I feel exposed without it."

"You know what, when I get back I'm taking you to get a new lightsaber. Or at least we can sneak out on a mission to get yours back from Count Dooku. You need your lightsaber back."

"We'll discuss it when you're back." Obi-Wan decided, "After all, right now I'm a bit distracted."

"Yeah, I don't doubt you are." Anakin smiled gently. "To think... we were talking about having a family, and now, here is the possibility, staring us in the face. The Force works in mysterious ways."

"A bit early for what we discussed, but I guess the Force approved of the idea and made it so. I wonder…if it will be a boy or a girl…"

"What if it's both?"

"Don't tease me about that. I don't think I can handle two at a time!"

"But you may have to! I don't know what runs in our blood lines, but you never know. You have to be prepared for everything."

"One until proven otherwise by scans later in the pregnancy." Obi-Wan insisted.

"Alright, whatever you say, Obi-Wan." Anakin rolled his eyes and chuckled.

Obi-Wan smiled and then sighed, "I should let you go. Supper's probably done by now. Oh, and Anakin—don't let the news of possibly being a father distract you too much on the mission. It's a simple mission, but still—stay safe and smart."

"Of course. I always stay safe." Anakin blew a kiss towards Obi-Wan. "Don't let the news distract you from work."

"It hasn't so far—but it helps that I mostly treat younglings, I think."

"Probably." Anakin looked off towards the cockpit when he heard a small alarm go off. "Okay, I have to go. I'll see you in a couple of weeks. Don't get too lonely without me."

"You know I will. You will too." Obi-Wan smiled. "I love you." With that, the call ended, Obi-Wan's blue double flickering into nothing.

As soon as Obi-Wan's image flickered out, Anakin quickly mad his way to the cockpit to find out what the trouble was. Externally, he was completely focused on the issue, but internally was a different story, his mind running wild with thoughts of the future family he was going to have with Obi-Wan, the responsibility of raising a child. A child that was his. He was going to be a father, and as excited as he was for the baby to arrive, he was also terrified and worried for the environment the baby would be born into.

Safe? Or hidden away?

* * *

To be continued…


	32. Chapter 32

Two weeks had passed, and Obi-Wan had convinced himself completely that he was, in fact, pregnant without a doubt, He even considered skipping the second test and simply prepare for faking his next heat which he knew wouldn't happen.

He'd gotten off his shift for the day and after showering and changing into fresh robes, he made his way to one of the many gardens in the temple, intent upon meditating to refresh himself. After all, shielding his excitement was difficult at times, and he didn't want to broadcast his obvious pleasure at knowing he was carrying.

However, upon arriving in his favorite place to meditate, he found it already occupied by Jedi Knight—and fellow omega—Adi Gallia. He smiled. Omega Jedi truly were rare, so the few who were omegas all had become friends, regardless of rank or age when they met.

He sent out a message to her through the force, asking if he could meditate next to her.

He received a positive response from her, a small smile forming on her lips as she sent out her response. "How rare it is for two Omega Jedi to be in the same place at the same time," she spoke gently.

"Indeed." He settled down next to her, crossing his legs and taking in a deep breath to begin relaxing himself. "It has been quite some time, Adi. You look well."

"As do you. There has been quite the buzz about you as of late. Have things been going well?" She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan couldn't help a small smile. "Well, I have both had better days and been never better at the same time."

"Oh? I suppose life off of suppressors is not as bad as it seems, then?"

"Going off them is Chaos." Obi-Wan confirmed, "And that first heat is no better. But after all that…everything seems clearer, as if the suppressors not only blocked heats, but also muffled my connection with the Force. But at the same time…the Council refuses to see it as anything positive, and they stripped me of my Knight rank and had me reassigned to the Medical Corps while keeping me permanently Temple-bound. I can't even leave to go to the market with an alpha—usually Windu—escorting me as if I'll be attacked the moment I step foot outside, and unable to defend myself."

"I know that's not true. You can hold your own, you have no problem with that." Adi shifted so she was more facing the male Omega.

"I know it, but they don't. They think that once an omega goes off suppressors we become damsels and gentlemen in distress, completely dependant on others to protect us." He sighed, shaking his head before leaning over, "If you don't want the same fate, I suggest that you make sure not to lose your suppressors and maybe keep a backup bottle of them hidden where deviants such as Dooku won't think to look should he decide to do to you what he did to me."

"It is a rather good idea... I shall have to grab another bottle today. I'm running low anyways."

"Good, you are a very wise Jedi, I'd hate to see you Temple-bound and lightsaber-less like I am."

"I do not agree with what the Council has done to you, but I will take your advice and use it well."

"Good. I always felt that if I never got to the rank of Master and obtained a seat on the Council, that you would be the first omega to do so. I hope you do."

Adi smiled. "You're too kind, Obi-Wan. But you are as strong of an Omega as I am. Despite what the Council has done to you, I believe you can still make a difference."

"I'm currently far from being able to. If you have a chance before I make it back up to my rank of Knight, I want you to take it."

"If you insist."

"I do. You deserve a seat on the Council."

"Well so do you, Obi-Wan." Adi chuckled.

"Well, my path to it seems to have quite a detour."

"Doesn't erase the fact that you are quite deserving of a seat on the Council."

"You still have the advantage in beating me there." He chuckled. "I won't be giving up, trust me. I'm past the shock of being stripped of rank."

"I hope Master Skywalker has been helping you out. He's been quite close to you since you returned from being held hostage under Count Dooku."

Obi-Wan blinked at her in surprise, "We've been close friends since before that. But yes, he helped me feel safe during my second heat while Master Qui-Gon helped me feel safe during my first."

"You have a lot of good friends, Obi-Wan. You're very lucky." Adi smiled, then she sighed. "You know, there are some days I wish that I wasn't a Jedi, simply for the fact that having someone around to love you sounds like a wonderful life."

"…I know…" Obi-Wan muttered softly after a moment's pause.

"To have someone wrap their arms around you and hold you tight, maybe a few younglings of your own running around. If I wasn't a Jedi, that would be my life."

"…You have feelings for someone." Obi-Wan realized in a whisper. The way she spoke—it reminded him too much of himself when he thought about Anakin. Especially back before they got together in secret.

Adi looked at him with a pained smile. "The life of a Jedi is cruel sometimes, isn't it?"

"It is." He agreed with a sigh. "I feel the Jedi Code is outdated and needs to be revised."

"I do too, but there's little we omegas can do about it."

"Until one of us gets a seat on the Council." Obi-Wan pointed out, "But until then—Anakin is there. He's trying to give us a voice."

"Master Skywalker is doing a good deed for us. It's like we have no voice, but with him on the Council we have a chance at being recognized and respected. I admire him for that."

"He's a good man…very caring and passionate."

"He seems to be that way." Adi leaned forward, lowering her voice. "I heard a rumor you two mated. You didn't bond together, did you?"

"What?! Where did you hear that?" Obi-Wan asked, slightly panicked.

"I overheard some clones talking about it. They were talking quietly, but still it's hard not to eavesdrop from them." Adi shrugged.

"Oh for the love of…" Obi-wan pinched the bridge of his nose before sighing, "No, we didn't mark each other as mates."

"If it makes you feel any better, I haven't told anyone what I've heard."

"Still, it seems word keeps spreading somehow. If you heard such a rumor, then who else might have heard?"

"It would seem that the clones might not be the best to tell news to. Pretty soon the entire clone population will know the news."

"I really don't know how they found out such a _private_ thing…"

"Did Master Skywalker tell any clones about you two? Does Commander Cody know anything?"

"I don't know what Anakin has or hasn't told Rex, but I trust Cody. He wouldn't tell anyone anything I shared with him in confidence."

"I believe it was two younger clones. I don't think I caught their names, but it was only two of them. One had a tattoo under his eye and the other had a scar."

Obi-Wan blinked, "Anchor and Pepper?"

"Oh yes, those were their names! Do you know them very well?"

"No, they were what the clones call 'Shinnies'. My last mission was their first."

"But you do know them. So do you think they were just talking amongst themselves? Not talking about rumors or anything like that?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't have much of a chance to get to know them on a more personal level. I know they made good scouts and were reliable when it came to their assigned tasks."

"Maybe now is a good time to go get to know them better. With how the Council has been treating you, I don't know if you have much time left to talk to them without having to be secretive about it."

"Why would I have to be secretive about talking to any of the men I had worked with as a General?"

"I don't know... I have a bad feeling about this. The future does not feel safe for us omega Jedi. I suggest you stay on your guard, my friend."

"That's concerning…" Obi-Wan sighed, laying back on the soft grass and looking up. "I'd hate to know if you're right and it was caused by me going off suppressors…"

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan. I do not mean to worry you at all. I only want you to be safe." Adi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Everyone does, it seems…that's the problem sometimes."

"Oh... I'm sorry." She removed her hand. "I do mean well towards you. I'm not a nasty alpha who wants nothing with omegas."

"I know you don't mean harm. I'm just tired of the alphas taking control of my life and ignoring my wants. Dooku, Mace…" he shook his head. "They don't know what's best for me. They aren't _my_ alpha, and even if they were and I was their omega to protect, I would still be fully capable of my own choices."

"They will never be good alphas for you. Master Skywalker is the only one who belongs to you. You're a very lucky Omega."

"And how do you know he's a good match for me?"

"I've seen you two around, seen how you get when you talk to each other."

"I must be very distracted if I never noticed you were near…"

"It was from a distance." Adi chuckled. "I'm just glad no one has noticed the same behavior from me yet."

"Oh? Someone in the Order?"

"No... Far from it, really."

"Well, then at least you have the advantage that you won't be spotted here. So, is this person an alpha?"

"Yes, he's quite the alpha. An alpha who looks fearsome but is a gentle man, very kind. I haven't seen him in quite a while... But I miss him."

"Why not go see him between missions? You don't have to stay in the Temple during your breaks, though most choose to."

"He lives in a place that is dangerous. I dare not go there unless he knows I'm coming."

"You're a Jedi…"

"That doesn't mean I'm not scared to go some places. Especially where he lives..."

Obi-Wan frowned at that, "Where does he live?"

Adi looked around, hesitating to speak. "...Dathomir."

That took Obi-Wan off guard. "Dathomir? The home planet of the Nightsisters and…a clan of Zabraks—the clan Darth Maul came from?"

"Yes, Dathomir. I told you, it's a dangerous place. I always make sure my arrival is known before I head there. I don't go there as often as I should, but I would be risking my safety if I went there frequently."

"It is dangerous. That planet is strong with the Dark Side of the Force."

"Most of the time I go alone, because if anyone else knew... I'd be kicked out of the Order rather quickly. I don't want that to happen, to me or to you."

"We can't help our heart. Once we find the right mate who is our type, finds us to be their type, and on top of that an emotional connection starts forming, it's hard to ignore and go back to how things were before. Anakin and I—we nearly strangled each other because we were fighting ourselves—our attraction."

"It's a wonder how you two got past it. You're so close to each other now." Adi smiled and chuckled a little. "You know... when I first met my alpha, he was in love with me the moment he set his eyes on me. There was no fighting, no arguing, we got along immediately. It was strange, but I soon learned that we were each other's types. The only problem was that I was a Jedi and he was not."

"I'm not sure if it'd be easer if he was… Anakin and I have been so careful, yet too many people seem to just—know."

"Information travels quickly in such a large organization as the Jedi Order. It's one of the things we have to learn to deal with unfortunately."

"Still, if word reaches the Council, I—" Obi-Wan cut himself off as he felt the presence of another approach. He sat up and looked over, only to groan as Mace Windu could be seen making his way over to the two omegas.

"What do you think the chances are that he'll go right past us searching for a spot to meditate?" he asked Adi.

Adi looked over cautiously, then lowered her head. "With the way the Force is rolling off of him, the chances are very slim."

"I was afraid of that. Every time he's around me, he makes me feel more anxious. I really don't get it. Last time he escorted me to the market he touched my shoulder and I had to fight the urge to scratch his hand until he stopped touching me."

"He's a powerful alpha, I'll give him that, but it's very unsettling how much power he has over us omegas." She knew it more than anyone. She had been his Padawan.

Obi-Wan only nodded in agreement as the alpha in question was starting to get within earshot. He waited a moment more before pushing himself to his feet.

"Master Windu, can we help you with something?"

"I need both of you to make your way to the Council room. We have an important meeting to get underway."  Windu's expression was more unsettling than usual.

"Both of us?" the two omegas exchanged looks and Obi-Wan offered his hand to the older omega to help her up.

Adi took his hand and stood up.

"Yes, the both of you. Don't be late." The Jedi Master turned and headed back the way he came, leaving the two omegas in silence.

"I don't like this... if we both have to attend the meeting."

"Maybe…they just need a team of omegas for some sort of mission and since we are so few they have to include me?" Obi-Wan didn't believe his suggestion for a moment.

"I hope for our sake... that's the case. I don't want Anakin to witness anything bad happening to you..."

When the two omegas got to the Council Chamber, the only three other omega Jedi—including the one that was still a Padawan, were already gathered. Nearly all the members of the Council were there, Mace having just gotten back as well, however, the members that were away from Coruscant, including Anakin, were not there as holo projections like they normally would be for anything truly important. That brought some comfort to Obi-Wan, though he was slightly disappointed that he wouldn't see Anakin.

The five omega members of the Order grouped together in the center, waiting for the meeting to begin so they could learn why they had all been called before the High Council.

There was a lot of silence at the beginning. The present Council members all had their gazes focused on the omegas, then Mace Windu cleared his throat to speak.

"I've called all five of you here today for an important reason. I'm sure you all know about Kenobi's... predicament he's gotten into recently. It's that reason that you all have been called here."

Of _course_ it was.

Obi-Wan repressed a sigh and slumped his shoulders.

"Mm, off his suppressors, he has gone. Into heat cycles, he is." Yoda agreed.

"Those suppressors you take are here to prevent things like this from happening. We try to help you out, but getting into situations where you are no longer able to take your suppressors are dangerous. Due to this recent discovery, we have decided that all omega Jedi are, from now on, temple bound unless they are accompanied by a Council member."

"B-But that's not fair!" the Padawan, a still young and just presenting Darga male gasped out, not yet having the strength to hold his tongue as the older omegas did.

"Young one, please hold your tongue," Shaak Ti spoke gently. "Listen."

"We have a reason to keep you all here in the temple," Mace continued. "We have reason to believe... that Kenobi has done something forbidden by the Jedi Code."

"So, we all are being punished because he is careless enough to lose his suppressors?" the Padawan continued, clearly upset—as they all were.

Obi-Wan, however, stood frozen, trying not to give anything away—trying to protect Anakin.

"Losing his suppressors is not the reason we have come to this decision." Mace looked directly at Obi-Wan as he continued. "We have strong feelings that Kenobi has mated with an alpha."

There was an audible gasp from the group of omegas—other than Adi who simply reached over to touch his shoulder in comfort.

"Deny these allegations, do you?" Master Yoda asked.

Obi-Wan swallowed and closed his eyes, breathing in through his nose and out past his lips to calm himself before he stepped forward.

"I will not deny—that in the uncontrollable need of heat, I did…partake in activities to relieve myself of the Chaos I was forced to endure. But I have not laid claim to an alpha, nor have I allowed an alpha to lay claim to me." He tugged his perfectly worn tunics loose to expose his scent gland—unmarred by a bite scar.

Kit spoke up. "Was this by your own choosing, or did the alpha force themselves on you?" The question was gentle, yet full of worry rather than judgment.

"It was by my own choice. No one Forced me, and the proper protection _was_ used." Obi-Wan insisted.

"So you seduced an alpha?" Obi-Wan was asked so quickly that the omega didn't know who had asked such a thing.

"What?!"

"You took advantage of an alpha? Why would you even think of such a thing?" Ki-Adi-Mundi gripped the edges of his seat to calm himself. "Attachment is forbidden. Mating is forbidden. Going off your suppressors is forbidden. You have broken the Jedi Code far too much, Obi-Wan Kenobi. It seems putting you in the medical corps was not punishment enough."

"I—I didn't take advantage of anyone!" Obi-Wan insisted, starting to panic—especially at a number of low alpha growls that put all five omegas on edge, and they all seemed to step in closer to each other.

"More precautions need to be taken!"

"Lock them away from all alphas!"

Shouts of terrible punishments rang out in the room until Mace stood up with an out stretched hand over the Council, hushing them easily. "It's clear what needs to be done. Obi-Wan, come here."

With a clearly frightened expression, Obi-Wan obeyed, moving forward towards the tall Jedi Master. "Don't punish them. They haven't done anything, and they are all on suppressors, still." He swallowed, knowing that he would likely be punished regardless.

"Remove your medical corps tunics. Strip down to your under tunic, leggings, and boots." Mace's glare was hard, direct, and frightening. It was a demand enforced by a strong alpha tone, and Obi-Wan obeyed, feeling far too exposed when he had finished, though he was still covered. But he lacked the layers he was used to wearing since he was a youngling.

"Now get out of the temple. You're no longer welcome here, Omega."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened and his gaze snapped up to look at Mace. He never expected to actually be _expelled_ …

"You can't be—Master Yoda?" he looked over towards the troll, pleading for his help—it never came.

"Master Koon? Master Fisto?" Again, no help came, though he could feel their regret.

He felt anger and betrayal bubbling up within him, tears stinging his stormy blue eyes as he looked down.

"Hypocrites!" He cried out, not even caring about remaining respectful. "Everyone here has broken the code in some way, but are still here—yet I'm being expelled from the order for doing the same. The only difference is that I'm an omega—why does the Order even take in Omegas if you will be so quick to toss us out if we stop taking the drug you give us—by choice or not—and then struggle dealing with our natures when it all hits us so late in life?"

"I said get out of here. I do not want to force you to leave, so go. Pack up your things and leave."

"The temple has always been my only home! Where can I even go?"

"A new home, you will find." Yoda spoke. "May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan backed up, his arms falling to his sides in disbelief and defeat.

And then he turned on his heel and fled the chamber, never slowing down until he was in his—no, Anakin's apartment, grabbing his few personal possessions and shoving them into his travel bag—along with one of Anakin's under tunics. He then paused just long enough to leave Anakin a very short message, written on a data pad. He didn't know where he'd go so he couldn't give any specifics. He simply left it sitting on the bed.

Finally, he looked down at Basil who was beeping in worry ever since he'd burst in. "Let's go…" he choked out, grabbing his travel cloak and slipping it on before shifting his bag over his shoulder.

Basil watched Obi-Wan exit the room, but the little mouse Droid was hesitant to leave. He whistled quietly, almost as if he were afraid to make the Omega any more upset. Still, he did not move from his spot.

"Basil…" Obi-Wan looked back, "I can't—I can't stay here. I've been expelled…I can't…" he slumped against the door frame, hiding his eyes in his hand.

Being a simple droid and not being able to help much, Basil rolled closer and nudged Obi-Wan's foot. He beeped again, two simple words. _Call Ani._

"I can't…not yet anyway…not here."

 _Go to Bail. Call Ani._ Basil nudged Obi-Wan's foot again, more encouraging than the first time.

"Just—" Obi-Wan shook, "I need to calm down first, okay? If I see his face now—I'll lose my voice, I know I will…"

Basil remained silent, but he rolled out the door in a sign that he was ready to leave if Obi-Wan was. Basil was a faithful mouse droid, and he would go wherever Obi-Wan went.

Obi-Wan took a shaky breath and followed, leaving behind the only life he'd ever known.

* * *

To be continued…


	33. Chapter 33

The overcast skies had finally let go of the rain that they promised and soaked the streets of Coruscant. Glad for his cloak, Obi-Wan pulled the hood up as he searched for shelter, Basil at his heels. It had been hours since he'd left the Temple he could no longer call home. He didn't know where to turn. Sure, he had friends he could turn to outside of the Temple, but he didn't want to burden them. Finis Valorum, Bail Organa, and Padmé Amidala would take him in, he knew that they would if he went to any of them, and he knew he'd likely have no other choice with so few credits in his pocket. But it was quite a walk, and in his mindless travels away from the temple, he'd managed to find himself in the lower levels.

Spotting a pub that didn't look too full, he entered, taking a look around before moving over to a booth to sit and access his situation.

Several patrons of the pub moved there gazes to the former Jedi, curious about the strange newcomer, but not curious enough to be bothered. Everyone in the pub looked rather rough; nothing like the seemingly pure nature of the Jedi.

However, there was one, smaller waitress who made her way to the table Obi-Wan sat at. Her smile was kind, and her voice was gentle. "Can I get you anything, Sir?"

He looked up at her and gave her a small smile, though it wasn't much of one compared to his usual. "Yes, could I get a nice cup of tea, please?"

"Of course. Would you like anything in it?"

"Two lumps and a touch of cream."

"I'll get that right out to you." She nodded and walked away with a slight limp.

From across the room, one of the more rough looking individuals kept a strong stare on Obi-Wan. There was no waver in his gaze, and very little meaning other than purrs interest and lust. He was an alpha for sure, and he was looking at a possible new omega to call his own.

Obi-Wan shrugged out of his wet cloak and draped it over the edge of his booth seat before tucking his bag containing all his belongings—and his alpha's scent through an article of clothing—to the inside of the seat against the wall.

Basil had discovered that there were charging ports along the walls, and he settled into one, not knowing how long it would be before he had another chance. He wanted to be sure he was there for Obi-Wan, and not simply another thing for him to carry.

Settled into the booth and pushing his hair out of his face, he caught sight of the leering alpha, and he held his gaze a moment, sending out a warning to keep away before adverting his gaze out a nearby window.

The alpha chuckled darkly, his intentions not for the good of Obi-Wan. He was large, well built, looking like it would take him little effort for him to snap anyone in half.

The alpha kept his gaze on Obi-Wan as the waitress returned with the tea.

"Here you go, sir. Also I'd be careful in here. Omegas aren't very safe in a place like this." She pulled back her apron a little to reveal a small blaster, which she removed from her belt and slid it on to the table. "If anything happens, use this. You'll thank me for it."

"I appreciate your concern, Miss, but I do try to avoid using such weapons when I can, and I'm quite skilled at defending myself." He dug into his pocket and dug out the credits to pay for the tea, and a tip.

"Still, keep it until you leave. It'd at least make me feel better about you being here." She took the credits with a smile. "Enjoy your tea."

"Thank you." Obi-Wan sighed, slipping the blaster under his bag to keep it hidden.'

When the waitress left, the alpha rose from his seat and made his way over to Obi-Wan. He slid into the booth seat across from the Omega with a crooked smile. "You don't look like you belong down here, pretty thing. It's dangerous down here, you know."

"I can take care of myself." He said simply, taking a sip of his tea, "I believe your table is over that way."

"Aww don't be like that, sweetheart. I'm only trying to make sure you're safe around here." He folded his hands on the table with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm safe, and I'm not your 'sweetheart' _or_ 'pretty thing'. Please leave me to enjoy my tea in peace."

"Oh you're a feisty one aren't you? Looks like you might need some extra taking care of. It's a good thing I have some of my friends here." More alphas closed in on Obi-Wan's table, growling filling the air rather quickly.

Obi-Wan set his cup down gently, his eyes closed, "I'm not in the mood. I've just had the worst day of my life, and all I want is shelter from the rain and to enjoy a nice hot cup of tea. So I'm warning you—and your goons; _back off_." He hissed.

"And what if we don't? What are you going to do, _omega_?" The alpha leaned forward.

"I'll make you wish you had never laid eyes on me." He responded simply.

"Yeah, I highly doubt that. If you think you're able to defend yourself against at least ten alphas, boy are you in for a surprise, sweetheart."

"Try me." Obi-Wan fixed a strong glare on the lead alpha.

Suddenly feeling threatened by the much smaller omega, the alpha growled and shot his hand out to grab Obi-Wan. The other alphas closed in quickly and also began grabbing at the former Jedi.

Obi-Wan moved just as quickly, dodging the leader's advance and grabbing hold of the wrist of another's hand that had landed on his shoulder, pulling him out of the booth. As soon as he had hold, he used his slight weight to flip the alpha onto his back, twisting the man's wrist until it broke with a snap. Then he let go and Force-pushed a few more alphas away to give himself space. He then spun over to face the leader as he got up from the booth to try for a second attack, reaching out and lifting him off the ground in a Force-choke, slamming him back into the wall and holding him there.

"Want to try again, _Sweetheart_?" Obi-Wan mocked.

The alpha's eye were wide, hands grabbing at his throat desperately. The other alphas around were hesitant to advance on Obi-Wan, knowing that the Omega had a harness on the Force.

Obi-Wan glanced at his booth and the spilled cup of tea before looking back up at the alpha within his grasp. "I'd suggest that you replace my tea and return to your own table. I won't be so forgiving a second time." He hissed before dropping him, letting him fall into a heap on the floor.

The alpha whimpered as he crawled away back to the other side of the room, the rest of the alphas following with growls and glares. Clearly they were offended that their leader had been bested by an Omega.

The waitress returned to Obi-Wan's table with a sigh, cleaning up the mess. "You handled that better than I expected. I would advise being ready for a second round. I'll get you a new cup of tea as well."

"Thank you, miss. You are very kind. Would you like your blaster back, or do you insist I hold onto it?"

"Keep it. I have an extra."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Very well." A blaster was uncivilized, in his opinion, but he really had no other weapon at his disposal.

"Nicely handled." A deep voice praised after the waitress had cleaned the spilled tea and hurried away.

Obi-Wan spun around, his eyes narrowing at the tall hooded figure that had approached. He positioned himself, ready to defend again if needed.

"It's about time an omega put scum like that in its place."

"Dooku." Obi-Wan spat the name out as if it were poison on his lips.

"Shh." The man smirked, pressing a finger to his lips as he moved forward and slipped into the booth Obi-Wan had been sitting in. "Have a seat, I only wish to have a word."

Obi-Wan hesitated and then sighed, sitting down across from the Sith that had destroyed his successful path to hopefully becoming a Jedi Master.

"What are you doing here?" the former Jedi hissed.

"Hmm? Oh, not to worry, I'm not here for you, specifically. I had a meeting with my Master and happened to sense you."

"Your Master? The other Sith Lord is here? On Coruscant?"

Dooku nodded, "Just goes to show you how blind the Jedi have become to the Sith, doesn't it? They will cause their own downfall with little help from the Sith Lord pulling their strings."

"Until I report this news to the Council." Obi-Wan threatened.

"No, I don't think you will." Yan Dooku leaned back in the booth, "You seem hungry, allow me to get you lunch. He called over the waitress and placed an order for a dish he remembered Obi-Wan had enjoyed as a young Padawan. Then he turned back to the younger man.

"Don't think I haven't noticed the lack of lightsaber on your belt. To me that says that you were not permitted to make a new one, which means they likely stripped you of your rank when you were rescued. Then there is the fact you are lacking a few layers of Jedi tunics, that you are down here, and your Force Signature is radiating hurt and betrayal far beyond simply being moved off the path of a Knight. That makes me think that they kicked you out completely. You aren't a Jedi, anymore. That is why I am here."

"To gloat? To hear me say that you were right?"

"I didn't want to be. I wanted to be proven wrong. That the Jedi have changed. But they haven't and you now know the truth. Can you honestly say you still believe them to be what they claim? You did nothing wrong, yet they turned you out onto the streets."

Obi-Wan was silent, looking down at the tabletop. He couldn't deny it.

Dooku shifted and soon placed Obi-Wan's lightsaber on the table in front of him. "A peace offering. It is time I return it to you." He explained when Obi-Wan looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Go ahead, take it."

Obi-Wan's hand shook as he reached forward, expecting Dooku to attack, but he never did and the lightsaber was back in his hand. It was a warm feeling. Like getting home after a long mission away, or how Anakin would finally wrap his arms around him and kiss his neck.

"What's the catch?" he finally asked.

"That you sit and listen."

Obi-Wan sighed and gave a small nod as his food was brought over and set on the table.

Dooku waited for the waitress to leave before he leaned forward, his voice low. "I wish to extend to you an offer, one that you may take as much time to think on as you wish, and if you say no, then I will leave you to live your life of freedom from the Jedi. I do not intend to stay a Sith Lord. I will kill my Sith Master once his usefulness has run its course. My end-goal is to see the end of both the Sith and the Jedi, and I want you to help. Become my apprentice and help me end this battle of dark and light. It only causes war and suffering. Help me to destroy them and begin anew. Help me build a new order that truly balances the light and dark. I have fallen too far into the dark side to be much of a teacher of the light. But with you as my partner, I can lean towards the dark, and you the light. We can work together to teach the future generations of true _balance_ and bring about peace."

He paused and set a communicator on the table. "Take as much time as you need, and if you choose to, you have a safe way to contact me. If you don't, then I will understand."

"You would…simply let me go, even with all this information?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I would." He nodded.

"And if I choose to stop you?"

"Then I would not hold back. One of us will die."

"Why me?"

"Because, Obi-Wan, you are my Grand-Padawan. You are the closest thing I have to a Grandson. I care about you, and I want to prove to you that there will be no discrimination against omegas in the future we could carve together."

He stood up, "I'm putting my trust in you with my secret…I hope you can trust me. Now, eat up, and please consider what I've said. Oh, and if you are in need of a place to stay, there is a shelter for abused and displaced omegas that will provide you with a safe place to stay for a while. Any cab driver should know where it is, and it's far enough away that you won't have to see the Jedi Temple anymore." He dropped a few credits on the table to pay for the meal and then walked out, quickly disappearing out the door.

Obi-Wan was left sitting at the booth alone, lightsaber and communicator in hand.

He looked down at the food he'd been brought. Was he actually considering the offer? It only partially alarmed him that he was thinking the man's words over rather than dismissing them all right away.

The waitress returned with the new cup of tea with a distressed look in her eyes. When she set he cup down, she caught a glimpse owe of Obi-Wan's lightsaber, and her eyes went wide as she looked at him. "You... Y-you're a Jedi. But how? I though omega Jedi were just myths." She sat across from Obi-Wan curiously.

"No, I was one." Obi-Wan sighed, tucking the light saber away on his belt and pocketing the communicator. "Very few omegas are Force-Sensitive, so we are rare. Right now there are only five of us known—and four of them are still in the Jedi Temple. I—I left, and I wish I could say that it was my choice to do so. The Order does not treat omega members fairly."

"You were kicked out? How could the Jedi do that? They should know that omegas have it even worse out here. Why would they be so cruel and kick an Omega out to a much more dangerous environment?"

"I was forced off my suppressors while on a mission. Since that happened I feel they were looking for a reason to expel me. Today they found a reason to do so—and to further restrict my omega brothers and sisters I left behind."

"Wow... The Jedi aren't all they're cracked up to be. That's terrible." The waitress sighed and looked over at the group of alphas. "So do you have an alpha to go to? One that can protect you from what is to come?"

That got a depressed laugh from the former Jedi. "My mate is a Jedi who is off planet on a mission. He won't be happy when he learns what happened."

"Oh I'm so sorry. And he hasn't been punished at all for anything? Or is it the case of he hasn't been found out yet?"

"I wouldn't ever drag him with me…as far as I know, they don't know who it is I have been with."

"Then I hope you both stay safe, no matter what comes out of this situation."

"I hope so, too." Obi-Wan glanced in the direction of the alphas who had already attacked once. "What's his story that makes him think he had a right to do what he tried?"

"He's a drug lord down here. Picks fights with anyone who won't buy his drugs, and takes any omega he wants for prizes. You're the first one I've seen stand up to him."

"So either I hurt his pride enough and he won't come back for round two, or I can expect him to grow more aggressive and sneaky in his attempts to make me pay for humiliating him." Obi-Wan nodded, "Noted."

"I understand now why you stood up to him. Bad days and being away from your alpha make for good defense skills."

"Being trained in the ways of the Force also helped. I did warn him to leave me be, but he ignored it."

"Even so, I admire you for being so brave."

"I have to be…I wouldn't survive otherwise, and I'm tired of being stepped on just because I'm an omega."

"I am too..." The waitress sighed, her hand hovering close to her belly, which now could be seen properly was sporting a small bump. "But at last we both have alphas."

"How far along..?"

"Five months..."

"I—might be under one. I won't know until if I get my next heat or not, but I think I am…"

"Your alpha would be the father?"

"Yes, he is the father."

She smiled. "I hope he is around when your child is born. The father of mine...is that nasty drug lord. He's not my alpha, but I was not strong enough to resist."

"He ignored your mating scar?" Obi-Wan was angered by such disrespect. He didn't have a mating mark so it was understandable that alphas would still approach.  But the waitress had her mark on display, her scent mixed with her mate's. There was no reason for her to be approached. Mating scars were protection.

"He did... There are some bad alphas out here, and I only hope you can withstand them all."

"Where is your alpha?"

"On the other side of Coruscant. We don't see each other except for the weekends."

"Why? Surely you could find a job closer to him and away from the scum." He gestured at the drug lord.

"Unfortunately we can not. The jobs we have now are the best we've had in years. I'm a waitress and he's a mechanic in a small speeder garage.  We've been saving up money for years for a child of our own..."

"I'm sorry..."

She shook her head. "Don't be. We're going to take care of the baby like it belongs to the both of us. Just because that nasty alpha over there is the biological father doesn't mean that we have to acknowledge that fact."

"I just wish I could help."

"You have already. Standing up to that alpha showed him something. Omegas are not all weak and easy to manipulate."

Obi-Wan gave a small smile. "Then let's hope he learned his lesson."

"I would hope so..." The waitress sighed and got up. "I'll leave you to your tea and food. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you." He smiled at her and turned to his meal.

He finished his food and tea in peace, stacking the dishes neatly so that the waitress would have an easier time clearing off the table, and he gathered his things, slipping back on his cloak and gaining Basil's attention, moving to the waitress to return her blaster to her and hand her the credits for the meal that Dooku had placed on the table. Then, when Basil had finished powering back up and joined him at the door, he stepped outside. It was still wet, but the rain had decreased to a drizzle.

Basil whined lightly at the rain, but he rolled out into it nevertheless. He was quite ready to get moving again.

"Sorry, friend, I would have liked to wait until it stopped raining completely, as well, but I didn't want to flirt with an escalating situation." He sighed, trying to think about where he should go. If he should do as Dooku suggested and get a cab ride to the omega safe house, or if he should turn to one of his few non-Jedi friends.

Basil beeped his acceptance of the apology and continued on in the rain.

He had no set destination, only to move away from the nasty alphas. They traveled together a long ways until they reached a transportation platform where they had the choice to take a lift to the upper levels of the city, or choose one of the cabs waiting for customers, ignoring the rocket tram which was already loaded up and pulling away along it's tracks.

Obi-Wan moved over to a bench, taking a seat and looking down at Basil, still unsure as to where he should go.

"There's apparently a shelter for omegas in hard times somewhere in the city. We could go there and see if we could rent a room until I can find a more permanent solution to my homelessness… it'd be a safe place away from alphas like at the pub, at least, and I could properly relax without being on guard the whole time…or I could seek out Bail, probably, for help… What do you think?"

Basil suggested the shelter, and once they were there, they could contact Bail to pick them up, so they would be safer longer.

Obi-Wan nodded, "A good middle ground. Why didn't I think of that?" he praised the droid before getting up and shifting his bag on his shoulder. "Okay, lets go hope one of the cabs has a beta driver—I'm quite tired of dealing with alphas today."

They moved to the row of empty cabs waiting for customers, and he reached out with the Force, seeking out the natures of the drivers within. It wasn't long before he found what he was hoping for, and he opened the rear cab door, using the force to give Basil a boost inside before following. He looked at the driver who greeted him and gave a small smile.

"I don't exactly know the location, but I have been told that there is an omega shelter somewhere on Coruscant?" he asked, hopeful that Dooku had been correct that all cab drivers would know where it was.

The driver smiled. "Yes, there is one. Sit tight, Buddy, we'll be there soon." As soon as everyone was strapped in, the cab took off through the skies of Coruscant, taking Obi-Wan away from all his troubles of the day. "Do you want to talk some things out? Get it out of your system?"

Obi-Wan looked down, "There's so much." He shook his head.

"That's alright. Any omega who comes in here requesting the shelter always has a grim look, so I always ask if they want to talk, just in case they think of a few bad options out of their situation."

"I think…I'll feel better once my mate returns to Coruscant and we can figure things out together. Until then, I'll try to find work somewhere."

"The shelter has plenty of work options, all located within the building so you don't have to leave if you don't feel comfortable doing so."

"That's comforting to know, thank you." Obi-Wan looked out at the passing traffic and buildings, spotting the Jedi Temple in the distance. "…Is the Jedi Temple within view of the shelter?"

"Nope, why? Is your alpha a Jedi or something?" The driver chuckled lightly.

Obi-Wan was silent. Yes, that was where his alpha lived, but…

"I just would be happy if I never saw that temple again…"

"Ah, not a fan of the Jedi, it sounds like. Understandable. I don't really care much for them. Yeah, they defend the galaxy from evil, but really it just depends on your definition of evil. Evil can mean something totally different between two people."

"…Run by a bunch of self-righteous alphas that harbor little respect for omegas." He scoffed.

"That sounds about right," the cab driver agreed. "So any idea when your alpha returns? I hope soon, considering you're headed to the Omega shelter."

"A week, assuming all goes to plan for him…"

"I hope for your sake he's back sooner."

"I hope so, too…"

Eventually the cab stopped in front of the omega shelter. The driver turned around and looked at Obi-Wan. "Rides to the shelter are always free, so don't worry about paying me. Get the help and rest you need, And I wish you the best of luck."

Obi-Wan was stunned, blinking owlishly at the driver. He hadn't expected that, and had already pulled his credits out of his pouch, counting out what he thought would be the fair.  Normally he would have insisted upon paying, but he really didn't have much.

It was touching that there were people on Coruscant so willing to help rather than take advantage as he knew some people would do.

"Thank you." He whispered sincerely before getting out and helping Basil to the durasteel walkway. He then turned and took in the building before moving to the doors and entering the front lobby.

As soon as Basil and Obi-Wan entered the shelter, a Twi'lek man who looked to be a little older than Obi-Wan approached with a smile. "Hello. Welcome to the Omega shelter. How can I assist you?"

"I need a safe place to stay for a while—at least a week."

"Of course. Let's get you checked in and I'll get you a room. Would you prefer to be alone?"

"If possible, yes."

"Alright, then just come with me to the front desk." The friendly Twi'lek moved to the desk he had been standing close to before Obi-Wan came in. "This process is really quick, and it's designed to get you to place where you're comfortable quickly." He grabbed a sheet of paper with a bunch of categories to fill out and handed it to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan took a moment to read it over. It was a questionnaire contract promising a safe, confidential stay in an alpha-free building. _Mostly_. There was mention that there was an alpha hired as a guard to keep others out, but the alpha was not permitted to go past the front room.

Obi-Wan checked in the general specifics of his situation listed on the form so that they could provide him with the care he needed while there. He'd lost his home due to unforeseen events, and he was possibly carrying. Once finished, he signed his name and handed it back to the Twi'lek.

Keeping the same kind smile, the Twi'lek looked over the contract, then filed it away behind the desk. He grabbed a key to a room and turned back to Obi-Wan. "Alright, if you will follow me, Sir. I'll escort you to your room."

"Thank you." He looked down at Basil, making sure the droid was following before moving out of the front room and into the safety of the shelter. It had a calming feel to the place, relaxing music playing in the corridors and comfortable looking community areas where a number of omegas gathered to relax and socialize. There were therapy rooms where omegas could have private sessions with a mind healer, a small medical center for treatment of injuries or birthing, a relaxing spa that seemed to be mostly used by very pregnant omegas, and a number of other services that the shelter seemed to provide.

As they walked, the Twi'lek explained that the first month was always free for new guests, but if they required a longer stay, they could pay for their rooms and use of the services by working one of the jobs offered in the building, such as working in the kitchen as the single example was given.

Finally, they reached a room and it was unlocked, the door held open for Obi-Wan to enter. It was a small room, but comfortable with a decent sized bed, extra blankets for nesting folded upon it, a private refresher, a small table, and a closet to store things. There was also a charging port that Basil could use.

Obi-Wan set his bag down on the bed and turned to the Twi'lek, "Thank you."

"You're more than welcome. When you get hungry, we do have a cafeteria, or if you like, you can call down to the kitchen and have food brought up to you. There is no additional cost for either, it's simply based on your preference. There is a private communicator is just over there in the corner. If you have anymore questions, feel free to call down to the main desk."

"I do have one—I can come and go as I please, right?"

"Yes, just make sure that if you leave the building, you let whoever is at the front desk know that you're leaving, and if you're coming back."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Good to know." He took the key from the man and watched him go, the door closing behind him. Obi-Wan then let out a sigh and opened his bag, pulling out Anakin's tunic and curling up on the bed with it, letting himself cry out the rest of his tears and emotions he'd been holding back during his travels. He needed to get it all out before calling Bail, but ended up drifting off to sleep.

* * *

To be continued…


	34. Chapter 34

Obi-Wan woke up the next morning, confused as to where he was until the events of the day before flooded back into his mind. With a groan that sounded more like a whimper, he rolled over and sat up, still clinging to Anakin's tunic.

He took a moment to simply breathe before getting up and moving to use the refresher, showering and going through his usual morning routine, minus the meditation. Then he left, wearing his same clothes from the day before as he hadn't taken any of his Jedi tunics in his haste to pack, and made his way to the cafeteria, gathering breakfast onto a plate and looking around for a place to sit amongst the strangers.

Everyone had a friendly face. Most were omegas, there were a few betas working or eating before work, but no alphas in sight. It was a comfortable atmosphere where everyone could be happy and feel safe.

There were a few small younglings running around, and when one of them collided with Obi-Wan's legs, he smiled down at them and stepped back to let them pass before finding a table that wasn't too crowded.

The omegas at the table looked up at Obi-Wan and smiled at him. There were mostly females, but there were also some males, even one who was in the middle of a pregnancy. His smile was the kindest, and he also looked to be the oldest. One of the younglings who had been running around came up to the older omega and hugged him, softly calling him "Daddy" and nuzzling into him.

"You're new, when did you arrive?" a female Togruta with yellow skin asked curiously.

Obi-Wan looked up at her, "Last evening."

"You must have been quite tired if we're not seeing you until now," the male omega, a fellow human, said. His feathery blond hair was shorter and swept to the side gently.

"I…had some strong emotions to get out and ended up falling asleep." Obi-Wan admitted.

"Understandable. It's wonderful to meet you." The human held out his hand to Obi-Wan for a handshake. "I'm Beck."

"Obi-Wan." He reached out to shake his hand.

Beck's youngling suddenly ducked under the table and popped up on Obi-Wan's lap, "Jedi?" he asked with wide eyes, clearly having heard stories about a Jedi named Obi-Wan.

"Formerly."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Beck said softly. "I bet it was the Council being upset with something out of your control."

"It seems everyone outside of the Order is more aware of that than those of us who were in it." Obi-Wan sighed.

"Really? It sounds like the Council kept some things to themselves. That's really unsettling to hear."

Obi-Wan shook his head, hugging the youngling when the boy snuggled into him. "Would you believe I had to go get outside help to learn about my own nature just a few months ago because the Order doesn't believe in teaching omegas anything other than taking suppressors? There's so much… I should have left on my own when things started feeling off…"

"I'm sorry about your situation, Obi-Wan. At least now you can relax and be yourself."

"I think I need to change a few things before I can truly do that—including talking to my mate—he…doesn't know yet."

The listening omegas at the table sucked in a breath.

"Well, hopefully you get to talk to him soon. He should really know what's going on."

"I know—he'll be so worried if he gets back to Coruscant and finds me missing from the temple—last time we spoke I told him I think we're expecting… But because he's on a mission, not just any communicator can contact him."

"Perhaps you can use your private communicator in your room to contact him." Beck blinked. "Wait, is your mate a Jedi?"

"He is." Obi-Wan nodded, "That's the reason why we haven't given each other mating marks. Being both Jedi…mating is forbidden."

"Well, now is the time to mark each other. Since you're out of the Order now, you won't need to worry about being caught."

"Trust me, now that I'm out I want him to mark me. But he's still in the order…I'll leave it up to him if I return the bite."

"At least you would be marked. It would keep nasty alphas at bay."

"Well, as long as they had a shred of decency, at least." Obi-Wan said, remembering back to the pub.

The youngling slipped out of his arms and ran back around to his daddy and climbed up, reaching for the biscuit on his plate. "Daddy, jam!"

"Yes, yes, you love your jam, don't you?" Beck sighed as he fixed up his son's biscuit. "You know, one day you'll have to do this on your own. I'll teach you some day."

"No! Daddy best at jam!"

Obi-Wan chuckled, "How old is he?"

"Four. He's a handful at times, but I love him to death." Beck put down the knife he was using and hugged his son while being mindful of his stomach.

Obi-Wan smiled, "I don't even know for sure if I am carrying, but I hope I am…I'm excited to be a parent with Anakin."

"...Anakin _Skywalker_?" Beck chuckled. "Wow, you two are really flirting with fate being together."

"We couldn't help it—we were put on a mission together and by the end of it we kept finding ourselves in a lip-lock, snuggling, and taking in each other's scents. We were discreet, and we would have been fine—if my suppressors hadn't been taken from me. That's when everything started going wrong."

 "And you weren't in any way in control of that, were you?" Beck shook his head with a sigh.

"No, that was the choice of an alpha who had managed to capture my troops and I on my last mission. Yet I was punished for it. Sure, they said it was for my safety, but if they were really about protecting me as an omega, they wouldn't have expelled me and dumped me on the streets without an idea of what to do or where to go. I learned about this place on my own—and only after a group of alphas tried to attack me."

"You must have had your lightsaber if you were able to fight back. I would think it's hard to resist any alphas, Jedi or not."

"No, I was sent away without a weapon. I fended them off purely by use of the Force."

"Really... I can't imagine ever doing such a thing. At least you're okay now. And if you are expecting, then you did a good job defending both yourself and your child."

"I—actually don't know much about pregnancy…would my child be in danger this early?"

"Well... maybe if you were to be hit in the stomach."

"I see, well, luckily I'm pretty good at protecting my middle—usually." Obi-Wan leaned back in his seat, his fingers moving to his chin. "It's still a bit scary suddenly being out of the Temple and so alone…finding out about this place was such a relief."

"Omegas tend to have a network with each other, at least here on Coruscant anyways. We like to help each other out when we can because we know we can't do everything on our own."

"…I'm so blind to how the galaxy works…yet I was supposed to be a keeper of peace…" Obi-Wan sighed, bowing his head and running his hands through his hair.

"It's okay, you're learning now." Beck smiled and reached over to touch Obi-Wan's hand and gently squeeze it. "You have all of us here to help you and protect you. We want nothing but the best for you, and I believe what's best for you now is to learn more about the omega community, along with telling everything to your mate when he returns."

"Thank you, Beck." Obi-Wan sighed, "I'm going to try and contact Anakin today."

"That would be a good idea." Beck turned his attention back to his son, watching him eat the biscuit contently. "He needs to know all that has happened, and maybe he can do something about it."

"I'm not sure I want him to. Even if he gets them to ask me back—I wouldn't go back. Not after what they did."

"I wouldn't go back, but hopefully Anakin could do something for the remaining omega Jedi."

"I hope so…they were being punished for what happened to me when I was expelled—even the Padawan who wasn't even done with his training yet."

Beck shook his head in disappointment. "There needs to be a serious change in how the Jedi Order works, or all of its members are going to be run off eventually."

"Maybe that would be a good thing…" Obi-Wan whispered.

"Maybe the galaxy doesn't need the Jedi to protect it." Beck shrugged.

"Half a year ago I wouldn't have agreed…but now…"

Dooku's words seemed to flow in the back of his mind. _'My end-goal is to see the end of both the Sith and the Jedi, and I want you to help. Become my apprentice and help me end this battle of dark and light. It only causes war and suffering. Help me to destroy them and begin anew. Help me build a new order that truly balances the light and dark.'_

"…No, we don't need the Jedi—we need balance."

"Especially during this war. It's tearing people apart from every planet."

"The war is covering the Galaxy in darkness…" Obi-Wan muttered, shaking his head. "The Jedi were casting so much light that the shadows created have now found a way to overwhelm… The Jedi can not end this war."

The omegas at the table all looked at Obi-Wan, gentle smiles and kind eyes all around. "Unless the Jedi have a huge turn around soon, I couldn't agree more with you," Beck said.

Obi-Wan relaxed. Somehow, sitting at that table his first morning no longer a Jedi, he felt more comfortable than he ever had at the Temple.

 

* * *

 

After he finished his breakfast, Obi-Wan returned to his room and used the comm to contact Bail. He thought about going for a walk and using the one Dooku had given him, but he wanted to make sure it hadn't been bugged before he used it for anything. He didn't quite trust the Sith, after all.

Basil was in the opposite corner of the room, sitting in the charging port as Obi-Wan did his business on the comm. It was not long before the call to Bail went through, and the senator's familiar face flickered in.

"Obi-Wan, it's good to see you again. How are you?"

"Very conflicted. Do you have time today for a visit?"

"I do. Where do I need to meet you at? Your room or one of the Temple gardens?"

"I'm in the mid-levels—at the omega shelter, if you can send a driver to come pick me up."

"I'll have them bring you to the senate building... Are you doing okay?" Bail's face turned more to concern.

"It's a long story—I'll fill you in when I get there." Obi-Wan sighed. "I'll be waiting outside the shelter for your driver."

"Okay. I'll see you soon." Bail's image flickered out.

Obi-Wan grabbed his lightsaber and cloak, which had luckily dried over night. "Basil, do you want to come visit Bail with me?" he asked his droid as he pulled on the cloak and making sure it hid the weapon on his hip.

Basil beeped and rolled closer to the omega. He sounded happy to be moving around and out in the city once more.

Grabbing the key to his room and putting it in his pouch with what little credits he had, Obi-Wan lead the way out of the shelter, stopping at the front desk to let the clerk know he'd be returning later. Then he stepped outside to wait.

Basil was obediently by Obi-Wan's side, beeping occasionally while they waited. Eventually, the driver Bail had promised arrived, ready to take the former Jedi and the droid to the senate building. The trip was not long. Bail's friendly face was within view as soon as Obi-Wan arrived, and he greeted him warmly.

"Hello Obi-Wan. It's been a while since we've last talked."

"Yes, Senator Amidala had mentioned you have been very busy when she came to visit me in the Temple a few weeks ago." Obi-Wan said, pulling his old friend into a hug rather than the more formal handshake they normally greeted each other with.

Bail held him tight. "Yes, I've been very busy. You're lucky you caught me today." He pulled back, his hands remaining on Obi-Wan's shoulders. "Are you doing alright? When you said you were at the shelter... I'm very worried about you."

"I—have been expelled from the Order." Obi-Wan sighed, "The Council kicked me out yesterday—Anakin doesn't know yet."

Bail blinked. "You've been _expelled_? How?"

"For having sex." Obi-Wan said bluntly.

"You mated? With who? Skywalker?"

"Naturally, he would be the only one I would mate with. But I don't think they know it was with Anakin."

Bail sighed. "Okay, well let's get inside and have a cup of tea. I'm sure you're exhausted and just want Anakin back from his mission."

"More than you can imagine." Obi-Wan smiled.

The senator smiled back. "We'll talk about everything, and maybe we can call Anakin if you feel comfortable doing so." Bail guided Obi-Wan inside and got him sat in his office.

"I hope to talk to him before he gets back to the Temple…and finds me missing. He has about a week left out, but that's assuming he isn't running ahead of schedule, which he could be. He's been excited to get back…"

"I hope he won't be too upset...though for this case, he may be furious." Bail sighed as he began to prepare the tea.

"I've no doubt…Last time I spoke with him I told him I ran some medical tests on myself and…I'm possibly carrying his child."

There was a heavy pause between them before Bail spoke.

"...Oh dear... And you went out into the _city_ in this condition? Honestly, you should have just come _straight_ to me. You could have been seriously hurt, and then how upset would Anakin have been?"

"I wasn't exactly thinking yesterday, old friend." Obi-Wan tried to laugh it off. "Found myself in some questionable pub in the lower levels having to fend off some drug lord alpha who thought he had a right to me. Then I learned of the shelter and got a cab ride there—slept things off, and then called you."

"Well, I'm glad you called me when you did. I know the shelter is a good place for you to stay, but if you ever need to escape, you have me when I'm here on Coruscant."

"I know…" Obi-Wan relaxed back on the cushy seat in Bail's office, "I have a free, safe place to stay for a while, but eventually I'll need to pay rent, whether I stay at the shelter or not, so I should start looking for a job…especially if the tests were correct and I am pregnant."

"If you ever need any help, please don't hesitate to come to me. I will be more than willing to help you out."

"…How _do_ people get jobs? As a Jedi missions just fell into my lap… I don't have many credits on me, and the clothes on my back are all I have. I'm afraid I'm quite helpless right now trying to figure things out."

"You'll need to fill out a lot of applications... though you might be good here in the Senate. You are rather good at negotiating things."

"Here?" Obi-Wan straightened in his seat, watching his friend.

"Yeah, I believe you'd make a great senator or ambassador."

"Even as an omega?" It was clear that Obi-Wan was very hurt by the Jedi.

"Yes, even as an omega. There are plenty of omega senators and ambassadors."

"Will you train me? I know how to negotiate, but I don't have an overly strong understanding of politics that I am sure would be needed."

"You don't worry about that, I'll help you out where you need the help. Right now you're already pretty good, even without a lot of training."

"Still, if I am to be successful at politics, I feel I should shadow you, watch you work and ask questions after. I want to make a difference in the Galaxy."

"Of course. You'll be an intern of sorts." Bail smiled as he handed Obi-Wan a cup of hot tea, prepared just the way the omega liked it.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan took a sip of the tea, "I had never enjoyed sitting in on political meetings, but being a part of it…I think I'll like it. He nodded to himself. After all, how different would the Senate be from his original goal of the High Council, ignoring the difference in size.

"I know you'll like it." Bail sat down beside Obi-Wan and took a sip of his own tea.

"When do I begin?"

"As soon as you like, though perhaps we should wait for Anakin to get back? So he can help you get back on your feet as well?"

"Having things to learn from you would help distract me from that wait." Obi-Wan countered. He'd always been eager to learn. "When Anakin gets back to Coruscant then he and I can discuss things together—discuss what we plan to do as a couple."

"Of course. I can help you get started learning today, if you like."

"I would." He leaned forward, touching Bail's arm, "Thank you, Bail. This means a lot and helps me a great deal."

"It's nothing, Obi-Wan. I'm always glad to help you."

"One day, I hope I can help you in return. And no, my saving your skin while a Jedi doesn't count."

Bail chuckled. "You don't need to worry about returning the favor, Obi-Wan. You've done enough for me already, it's high time I repay you for the long mission we had together. I say it does count, and I'm repaying you."

"The mission where you carried me on your back through a desert of ice and snow?" Obi-Wan laughed, "You paid me back for protecting you when you did that."

"Oh, hush. I'm helping you now, that's all that matters. Don't worry about anything; just worry about your public speaking skills."

Obi-Wan nodded. He knew he'd have to improve them. It had been a while, and since going off his suppressors he knew he had backed down weakly more than once to an alpha. But all the talking and thinking he'd done since leaving the temple had left more anger within him than fear. He was determined to never let an alpha like Windu intimidate him again. He would relearn how to stand tall and speak out with a strong voice—he would fight for what was right, and not what he was told was right.

He was no longer a Jedi.

Bail saw the determination in Obi-Wan's eyes, and he chuckled, patting the omega's shoulder gently. "You'll be a great senator, I know you will."

"Will I be joining you in representation of Alderaan?"

"For now, yes. You may represent Coruscant later once you are past being an intern, if you choose to do so of course."

"I guess we'll see where this career goes for me." Obi-Wan smiled at his friend.

After the two friends finished their tea and Obi-Wan asked some more general questions about being a politician, he decided he was ready to try contacting Anakin, and Bail allowed him privacy to do so.

However, the call failed to reach Anakin, and no one answered. Figuring Anakin was off the ship with a delivery, or they were in some far reaches of the Galaxy that the signal couldn't reach, Obi-Wan decided he'd try again later and stepped out to join Bail again, who had insisted they go out for a walk around the market—and possibly get Obi-Wan something more to wear other than his under tunic and Jedi slacks.

* * *

To be continued…


	35. Chapter 35

Anakin and Ahsoka were exhausted. The mission had been long and there were some hardships along the way, but both were glad to be back home. Upon entering their apartment, Anakin yawned loudly and stretched. "Obi-Wan, we're back early." he called out, eager to see his mate's happy face once more.

No response.

The room remained silent and cold. Not even the little beeps of greeting from Basil.

"I'm so ready for a nice long hot bath." Ahsoka yawned, dropping her bag and travel cloak on the floor.

"Yeah, me too." Anakin rubbed the back of his neck and yawned again as he shuffled towards the master refresher. "Obi-Wan must be in the med bay working again."

"…Master…" Ahsoka suddenly called out to him.

"Yeah, Snips? What's wrong? I'm about to get cleaned up." He stood in the door of the refresher, his tunics slightly undone to show off some of his chest.

"…Did Master Obi-Wan move all his things out of the common area?"

"Uh..." Moving closer to Ahsoka, Anakin's eyebrows were set low over his eyes. "What are you talking about..?"

She pointed, "His tea kettle he always keeps right there on the counter," her hand moved, "That odd little stuffed toy he had sitting on the couch… Master, I don't see _any_ of his things."

Anakin rushed to his and Obi-Wan's room, only to find the bed empty of all Obi-Wan's nesting things, the room completely barren of anything personal belonging to the omega.

Anakin began to panic. "He's gone... he's gone!"

"Nothing in there, either?" the young Padawan hurried to the door of her two Masters' shared room, looking in. Everything was gone, except a few blue tunics laying on the floor in the open closet as if they had been knocked there and ignored in a haste of grabbing things.

"…Maybe he had to quickly go back to his old room? After all, he wasn't actually supposed to be here with us…"

Anakin reached out into the Force, and when he didn't sense Obi-Wan anywhere near, his panic rose. "He's not in the _temple_."

"Maybe…he's at the market?" Ahsoka was trying hard to keep her master from panicking.

"I... I have to go check the med bay..." Anakin quickly ran out of the room quickly, his tunics still untidy as he ran.

"Master?" Ahsoka sighed. Maybe the best thing she could do was to keep out of her Master's way and let him search the Temple top to bottom. One thing she had learned about her Master was that he was very hard to deal with when he decided he had to do something, and she was too tired to do much else than let him search for his lover. Hoping he'd be alright, she moved to her room's refresher and started filling her bath.

Anakin's heart pounded in his chest. Maybe he was just overreacting. Maybe Obi-Wan was just out in the market like Ahsoka had suggested. Maybe he was in testing and his Force signature was just being blocked by it. Anakin only wished that Obi-Wan was nearby and safe.

Suddenly, he ran into something—some _one_ and he heard a gasp as that someone bounced back off him and onto the floor.

He grunted, but being polite, he stopped and picked up Adi Gallia; the person he had bumped into. "I'm terribly sorry, Knight Adi. I was in a blind rush and I didn't see you..." He bowed deeply.

"No, it's fine, I should have moved faster when I sensed your approach, Master Skywalker." She insisted, accepting his help. "I'm surprised you're back so early…"

"We finished up much earlier than we expected, so we were able to return earlier..." Anakin huffed and brushed his hair back with both hands. "Adi, do you know where Obi-Wan is? I need to speak with him."

"Oh…you haven't heard yet? I would have thought the Council would have let you know—as you are a member…"

"The Council hasn't notified me of anything..." Anakin swallowed. He feared the worst.

The omega grabbed Anakin's hand, pulling him over into a more private place to talk. "Skywalker, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but—Obi-Wan's gone. The Council placed a bunch of new restrictions on us omega members and then…they expelled Obi-Wan from the Order and ejected him out onto the streets of Coruscant."

Anakin was speechless. He couldn't talk. He couldn't speak lest he scream out in anger. The Council had _kicked Obi-Wan out_.

"...What?" His word was spoken through clenched teeth.

"He left yesterday afternoon. With only his personal items and the clothes on his back—oh, that mouse droid went with him, too. I—don't know where he could be. He didn't even know where he would go, and Master Mace didn't care as long as Obi-Wan was out of the Temple."

"Windu..." Anakin growled as he took off running once more, this time headed to the meeting chamber of the Council and enraged beyond belief. He was so _angry_ , he swore there was a red tint to the edges of his vision.

The doors to the chamber slammed open as Anakin stormed in. There was Windu, just as he expected, talking with some of the other Council members.

Chaos was going to be raised in that room.

"Would someone care to inform me as to why the kark Obi-Wan Kenobi has been _expelled_ from the Order?"

"Kenobi has broken the code and confessed to doing so." Shaak Ti stated, being the first to get over the shock of how the meeting was interrupted.

"How has he broken the code?!" Anakin turned on Shaak Ti with fury in his eyes, his long strides carrying him right to the spot directly in front of her. "The things that have happened to him have been out of his control entirely!"

"He seduced an alpha within the walls of the Temple." Mace spoke up.

The Chosen One's gaze shifted over to Master Windu. "Obi-Wan is a good man, he would never intentionally break the code, you should know this!" Anakin's finger pointed at the older Jedi. "You—of all people should know this! Obi-Wan did nothing!"

"He's proven that omegas can't handle the path of a Jedi, and he has chosen to leave the path. We can not protect him if he insists upon acting like a common wh—"

Anakin wound back his hand, his cybernetic one, and threw a hard punch right to Mace Windu's face. The whole room echoed with the gasps of the other Council members. "Don't you _dare_ call Obi-Wan Kenobi a karking whore! He is the best Jedi this Order has ever seen! I'll be right damned to chaos if that isn't true!"

Mace was on the floor, his hand gingerly touching his nose and pulling away with blood. "He confessed to mating, and that he hadn't been forced. That means he seduced whomever he mated with—and you need to _calm down_ , Skywalker." Mace raised his alpha voice.

"I will _not_ calm down! This is an offence to Obi-Wan and his friends! He should not have been expelled for this. You should have given him a chance to show you that he is still capable of being a Jedi, and you _never_ gave him that chance!" Anakin's alpha tone also rang out, fighting against Mace's for dominance.

Mace's hand shot out, Force-pushing Anakin back and into an empty seat, holding him there. "The council has voted. The results were so that we didn't need to call those of you out on the field to cast a vote. Obi-Wan Kenobi is no longer a Jedi, and no longer welcome here."

"I am a member of the Council! I should have been a part of that vote, a defending voice for Obi-Wan! You're all cowards! You never want to try anything _new_!" Anakin fought against the Force holding him down.

"You were not here. Next time we hold a vote, maybe you will be."

"Cowards," Anakin cried out again. "Cowards! You are afraid of what he might prove to you! You're afraid he may still be a great Jedi, and yet you gave him no chance to prove it!"

"Enough, that is." Yoda suddenly interrupted; the Force in the room suddenly dispersing and letting Anakin up. "Acting like younglings, you both are."

Anakin was on his feet again, but he stayed put, growling loudly. "I want Obi-Wan back here in the temple. He doesn't deserve the punishment he has been given."

"That omega belongs in the bedroom, not the Jedi temple." Mace growled back.

"He's not a monster! Obi-Wan is a Jedi!" Anakin's voice cracked if only the slightest, overcome with emotion.

"I never said he was. But he is no Jedi."

"You make it sound like he is a monster! He's an omega! He needs help, and by the Force, if you don't track him down and bring him back..." Anakin clenched his hands into fists. "I'll leave this damned Order and go find him myself!"

Mace gestured at the open doors. "There's the doors. I'd suggest looking in the lower level whore houses first."

The two alphas suddenly lifted from the ground, being held in the air as Yoda stepped forward. "Enough, said I. To meditation for calm, Master Windu will go. Find Peace, Master Skywalker will search. Stop anger and yelling will."

"The only searching I will be doing is for Obi-Wan! I need him back! I need him safe again!" Once again Anakin struggled against the Force, growling so much to the point of snarling.

"Wary of attachments, you must be, Master Skywalker. _Find_ peace." The troll repeated before setting both down and gesturing with his cane to the doors. "Excused, you both are."

Anakin stormed out of the room. "You're all cowards! I'm going to find Obi-Wan!"

 

* * *

 

Anakin had raced out of the temple as quickly as possible. He was scared, and he was furious. The _nerve_ that Mace Windu had to call Obi-Wan a whore! Anakin couldn't believe he had punched that so called _'respected'_ Jedi Master. News of the confrontation would spread quickly through the temple, so Anakin was going to take his time being away from it and focusing on finding his mate, the one he loved and had wanted to protect from being expelled. In the end, his efforts were in vain. Obi-Wan was no longer a Jedi, and as far as he was concerned, Anakin wasn't one either.

He searched all over the city, asking people left and right, wanting help and getting very little. That is, until he reached a small pub in the lower parts of the city. There he encountered a smaller omega; a kind waitress. Anakin took pity on her and left her some credits as he left with new information. He only hoped that the Force would guide him in the right direction and bring him to Obi-Wan once more.

Anakin found himself before the rather extravagant doors of the omega shelter. He almost felt threatened by the amount of omegas he felt inside, but he knew this was a place for them to feel safe.

With a sigh, he took a couple steps forward, fully intending to go inside to find Obi-Wan.

"No alphas allowed." The beta at the front desk said as soon as Anakin stepped through the doors. "This is a safe place for omegas, some of whom have been abused by alphas. We do not permit any to enter."

"I understand that, but I need to know if a certain omega is here. I'm not an abuser, I promise, I just want to know if my mate is here..." Anakin chewed on his lip nervously, eyeing the rather large and intimidating alpha guard standing just off to the side.

"Sorry, part of the protection we provide is to keep the identities of those staying here confidential. Again, because of the abuse some of them has undergone by the hands of alphas—sometimes even their own mates. If your mate wishes to see you again, I'm sure he or she will use the comm in their room to make contact and set up a reunion."

"You don't understand, I fear he may be dead. I've looked all over the city and I haven't been able to find him, then I got a tip to come look here. Please, I'm desperate at this point!"

The alpha guard stepped closer, fully prepared to throw Anakin out if necessary.

"I'm sorry; our job is to protect those who are staying here. Only omegas, their younglings if they have them, and the betas who work here may enter. However, I can offer to relay a message to your mate—if he is staying here. Then, if he chooses to, he'll know to contact you."

Anakin sighed, stepping back from the desk and the guard. "I... I don't know what to do..." He felt the corners of his eyes begin to fill with hot tears. Just what he needed; to start crying in front of another alpha.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you more than that. Would you like to leave a message?"

"I guess... my mate is Obi-Wan. Just tell him Anakin is looking for him..." Anakin quickly wiped his eyes to get rid of the tears.

The beta Twi'lek nodded, "I'll check our records and if your Obi-Wan is here, I will send him word that you came by in search of him."

"Thank you...have a nice day." Anakin bowed, eyed the guard once more, then turned to leave the shelter, head down and tears threatening to flood his vision once more. He had been so sure he would find Obi-Wan there at the shelter, and maybe he was there, but Anakin couldn't go any further than the lobby. The alpha felt hopeless.

He stood outside the doors until his loitering was starting to be noticed by those on the street. Maybe if he waited Obi-Wan would come running out to see if he was still there? Doubtful.

Finally, he started shuffling away, head hanging in defeat, and feeling as if he almost had failed his omega—failed to protect him when it mattered most. He didn't even notice the rich speeder that had pulled up to the curb outside the shelter, nor the omega that stepped out, followed by a little mouse droid with a custom paint job.

"Thank you for the ride, Bail, I'll see you tomorrow." Obi-Wan smiled at the Senator still in the back of the speeder.

"Of course, Obi-Wan. Just let me know when you need to be picked up again and I'll be back here as soon as possible."

Anakin lifted his head so quickly he might have given himself whiplash. Those voices, oh they were so familiar and such a relief to hear. He turned, and he almost broke out into choked sobbing when he saw Obi-Wan safe and looking very well.

"Obi-Wan!"

The former Jedi dropped the bag he had been carrying as he turned in the direction of Anakin's call. Then he was off, running and colliding into his mate, clinging to him tightly with trembling hands. "Anakin!"

"Oh Obi-Wan, I missed you so much... I've just been to the temple. I know about everything..." Anakin buried his organic hand in Obi-Wan's hair and held him close.

"You're back—I tried contacting you, but it didn't go through… How did you find me?"

"I've been looking all over the city for you. I got a tip from a waitress to come here to look for you." Anakin pulled back slightly to look at Obi-Wan. "And I found you now." He smiled and pulled Obi-Wan into a kiss.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you before you worried…" Obi-Wan muttered into the kiss, his arms slipping around Anakin's shoulders, though he never stopped trembling. He hadn't known just how alone and scared he had been without his alpha—his mate. He'd put on a strong front after he'd gotten out the flood of emotions he'd gotten when he was first expelled, but that flood was quickly coming back. He didn't have to put on a strong face with Anakin, he could let go and let it all out again now that he was safe within his alpha's arms.

"It's okay, you're safe. I'm here now." Anakin peppered Obi-Wan with kisses as he held tight. "You're okay now; you don't have to be scared anymore."

"I won't go back." Obi-Wan shoved his face into Anakin's shoulder, "I _hate_ them…"

"I know, they're a bunch of cowards. You don't ever have to go back after what they did to you." Anakin kissed Obi-Wan again, his hands carefully holding the omega in place safely.

"What are we going to do?" Obi-Wan whispered, "I have a safe place to live, but you can't go in with me. Bail is also providing me with work, and we don't have to worry about hiding the pregnancy anymore, but…"

"I don't know... We'll figure something out, I just need to think..." Anakin's hand came to rest near Obi-Wan's stomach. "Have you had another test yet?"

"No, I was going to, but… Now I'm here. They have a small medical bay in the shelter, I can see if they are able to run another test.

"That would be a good idea." The alpha smiled at his omega. "Force, I'm glad you're safe..."

"I'm glad you're back."

"I'm glad to see Obi-Wan with a real smile on his face, but I need to get back to the Senate." Bail said, walking over and handing the bag Obi-Wan had dropped over to Anakin. "Don't lose this, or I'll make you pay me back for it all."

"I wanted to pay you back, regardless." Obi-Wan muttered.

"And it's a gift, but not if you let it all get stolen the day I buy you a proper wardrobe." Bail said before climbing back into his speeder and having his driver take off.

Anakin watched Bail take off before he turned his attention back to Obi-Wan and the bag. "So you got new clothes, I take it?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "I need to dress less like an under-dressed Jedi and more like a Senator's intern."

"So Bail gave you a job then. That's good. Are you planning on buying an apartment here or stay at the shelter?"

"I'll stay here for now—it's a free stay for a month before I need to pay rent—but…I'd like it if I had a place you could come visit me in—maybe even live with me when you aren't on missions."

"I would love a place that the both of us could live in, with Ahsoka too, and possibly a baby..."

"Our baby…" Obi-Wan smiled, "Ani…as soon as we have a private place to be together—I want you to mark me."

"I can get us a hotel room, if you would like to do that now..."

"For tonight, yes." Obi-Wan pulled back, "Let me go drop things off in my room, except for my clothes for tomorrow, and let the front desk know I'll be back tomorrow."

He started to hurry into the shelter after taking his bag of new clothes. Basil beeped another happy greeting to Anakin before following.

It wasn't long before Obi-Wan returned alone with a light bag over his shoulder.

Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan and smiled. "I parked the cruiser I used a couple blocks down. Hope you're okay with walking for a bit."

"That's fine." Obi-Wan smiled, looking forward to spending a nice evening alone with his mate after everything that had happened.

"It's going to be nice sleeping in the same bed as you again. I really missed you." Anakin kissed Obi-Wan's cheek and grabbed his hand as they walked.

"I've missed you, too, Anakin." Obi-Wan leaned against the Jedi, feeling, for once, completely free to let his actions reflect his emotions and thoughts. He wanted to be open about his relationship, and now he could.

"Tonight we are going to indulge in us, be ourselves and I'm going to mark you as my mate to protect you."

"Do you want me to return the mark?" Obi-Wan asked.

"If you feel comfortable doing that."

"I do, but you are still a Jedi. Such a mark is forbidden—which is why you hadn't marked me before."

"I know, but at this point with everything that's happened, I don't care if you mark me and it's seen. The Council might as well know the truth now." Anakin sighed. "I told Master Windu that I would gladly leave the Order to find and take care of you..."

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan smiled, pausing and pulling on Anakin's arm to bring him down into a kiss, "Then tonight, we make our mating official."

"I guess we do." Anakin smiled. "I'll be happy that we do."

"I spoke to Bail about marking…he said that it's very painful and doing it while mating is best, but I'm not in heat, so…this could be interesting."

"We'll do our best.  Whatever we do, it will feel good. We won't do anything if it doesn't feel right."

"We should go to a more romantic hotel; help set the mood since we don't have heats and ruts to help us along. Maybe something with a large tub for two?"

"I'll see what I can find available."

They got to the speeder and Obi-Wan hopped into the passenger seat as Anakin climbed over to the drivers side and started it up.

"This is Coruscant, I'm sure there are a few good choices for couples looking for privacy. Upper levels would be more ideal for a cleaner stay."

"Of course, and I have a fantastic place in mind." Anakin chuckled as he pushed the speeder's controls forward, sending them flying into the skies of Coruscant.

As they sped through the skies, Obi-Wan leaned over just enough to rest his head on Anakin's shoulder. "How was the rest of your mission with Ahsoka?"

"Oh it went pretty well. Spent days at a time tracking through mud and swamps. It was a grand time." He rolled his eyes.

"No wonder your scent is so strong." Obi-Wan teased.

"Very funny. Ahsoka was as stubborn as ever and wanted to sleep more than anything. I never knew having an alpha Padawan would be so... challenging."

"I would think it'd be easier for you as you know what she's going through as a young alpha."

"If our kid turns out to be an alpha, Ahsoka is the perfect example of what our kid would be like."

"Lucky for us, well have plenty of time before we have to deal with that—no matter what nature they have." Obi-Wan chuckled, placing a hand on his belly.

Eventually Anakin found the right place for the two of them to stay for the night. The room was comfortable, luxurious, and it did have a bath big enough for two people like Obi-Wan had wanted. Anakin rather liked the room. The rich red colors were certainly a plus to help set the mood.

Obi-Wan set his change of cloths down on a table before turning back around and smiling, reaching up to loosen his under tunic until it showed a bit of his chest.

Anakin had busied himself with making sure everything was comfortable for his Omega, so when he turned back to face Obi-Wan, he had to take a bit to gather his thoughts. "Obi-Wan... You just want to jump right into it don't you..."

"You have to understand, Anakin… I'm free of the Jedi Code now, and I'm here with my mate—after weeks of being alone. Why shouldn't I enjoy this evening to its fullest, even if we don't jump right in? We can hold each other shirtless for as long as we want." He moved forward, his hips swaying just subtly enough to draw Anakin's eyes. His fingers moved up, touching the loose tunic.

"This tunic is the last thing I wore as a Jedi. Once it's removed tonight, I'll never put it on again. I'm not going to cling to the past—I'm ready to get rid of this garment."

Anakin giggled slightly. "Well... You still have this, but..." He reached forward and took off Obi-Wan's lightsaber. "The lightsaber... is an important part of a Jedi's life. If you don't want it after today, I'm going to hold onto it." He took off his own lightsaber and set the two down on a table.

"I think I'll keep it to spite the Jedi. I'm not supposed to have it, after all. Frankly, I'm surprised you haven't asked how I got it back."

"That's a story for some other time. Right now is just about you and me." Anakin approached Obi-Wan with eyes full of want.

"Remind me later, then." Obi-Wan smiled, meeting him half way and slipping into his arms.

"If I remember... I want that tunic off."

"Help me, and I'll return the favor." Obi-Wan's hands slid up along Anakin's dark outer tunic.

Anakin's hands wasted no time getting Obi-Wan's tunic up and over his head, exposing the smaller man's chest like a prize for the alpha. He held back a loan groan that was forming in the back of his throat.

Once free, the redhead began to remove Anakin's layers one by one until they were all on the floor and exposing Anakin's sun-kissed skin. Obi-Wan ran a pale hand over the tan skin, marveling at its tone. It was amazing what had changed and what had stayed the same since they first met on Tatooine.  While Anakin's blond hair had darkened to brown from the time away from the harsh twin suns of the planet, his tan skin had remained. He hadn't appreciated the heated skin he now took in, running his hand over the muscular chest. His needs while in heat had caused him to miss taking in details like this. Leaning in, Obi-Wan pressed a gentle kiss to Anakin's shoulder.

Anakin shivered at the touch, his eyes fluttering closed as he simply enjoyed the touch. "Obi-Wan... You're so good to me. I feel spoiled whenever I get to have your kisses."

"You'll be plenty spoiled tonight, then." Obi-Wan grinned against Anakin's skin.

"Good." Anakin nuzzled Obi-Wan. "I want you to spoil me so much tonight."

"I love you, Anakin…" the omega whispered, pulling the alpha down into a kiss before leading him with it over to the bed.

"I love you too, Obi-Wan..." Anakin pushed his Omega down onto the bed and on his back, crawling on top of Obi-Wan as he deepened the kiss.

The two lovers lay upon the silky sheets, moaning into each other's mouths, their hands sliding over each other's torsos.

Even while not in heat and rut, the two had easily become in the mood for the proper marking of each other. Whoever happened to hear them be damned, they had waited long enough for this moment, and at last the were finally able to claim each other as mates.

Obi-Wan whimpered, stretching his body under Anakin and nuzzling his neck and shoulder in search of the spot where his scent was strongest.

Anakin was also searching for where Obi-Wan's scent was the strongest, he kissed his omega's neck over and over, his hands wondering over Obi-Wan's exposed torso teasingly. Obi-Wan shivered, his nose sliding into the curls clinging to Anakin's neck.

After a bit, Anakin pulled back and began the process of removing the glove from his cybernetic hand. His chest was moving rather quickly, his breathing coming in small pants as he focused on the glove. He growled a little when he struggled with the last buckle.

"Here." Obi-Wan sat up and took over, easily undoing the buckle and tugging it a few times until it was off Anakin completely.

Anakin sighed, taking the glove and throwing it out to the pile of clothes gathered near the bed. "I'm getting too excited," he muttered as he went back to kissing Obi-Wan's neck, his hands returning to exploring, though they moved closer to the omega's waist.

"So am I." Obi-Wan hummed, trailing his fingertips along Anakin's arm and to the mechanical fingers.

"Does everything feel okay to you? Nothing is feeling weird because you're not in heat?" Anakin tugged gently at the last piece of clothing Obi-Wan had on.

"Well, I've a lot less slick, but I can feel a wetness start to form down there." Obi-Wan shrugged.

"Okay that's a relief. I didn't want to have to stop in the middle of this and go get some lubricant." Anakin chuckled.

"I'm still an omega, even if I'm not in heat. Our bodies are designed for this. Heat's just when we're more likely to get pregnant."

"Okay, I didn't want to go get more to use on you." Anakin turned his attention on trailing kisses down Obi-Wan's body, paying more attention to his hips.

"I'd worry about my body's ability to function correctly if you did need to go on a lube run." Obi-Wan laughed, combing his hand through Anakin's curls.

Anakin nipped at the sensitive skin at Obi-Wan's hips, tugging harder at the omega's underwear and Obi-Wan lifted his hips just enough to allow Anakin to tug them down his legs. With only a few more tugs, Obi-Wan was fully naked underneath his alpha. Anakin's eyes took in all of Obi-Wan and whined a little as his arousal grew.

"You look at me like this is the first time seeing me like this." Obi-Wan whispered.

"I feel as nervous as the first time..."

"I feel…more nervous, if I'm to be honest…last time all I could think about was relief, this time—we are doing this purely because we want to, not aided in that wanting by our natures…"

"Just relax, let me know what's not comfortable." Anakin kissed Obi-Wan's hip gently.

Obi-Wan's response was a small, pleasured hum, his eyes closing as he felt the soft kiss press to his sensitive skin.

"Stars, you're amazing," Anakin breathed. "I'm so lucky to have you as my mate."

"I could say the same about you…" Obi-Wan whispered.

"Then say it. Let me hear you, Obi-Wan." Anakin looked up at his mate with a new fire in his eyes, a new lust for Obi-Wan burning bright in his very being, he wasn't sure he would be able to just keep it slow much longer.

"I'm lucky to have you as my mate, Anakin…" Obi-Wan hummed, coaxing the Jedi up to his lips, "And I'm eager to make it official."

A smirk found its way to Anakin's lips, and he took Obi-Wan's lips into a deep kiss, a fierce kiss that showed need and dominance. A small growl grew from his throat.

Obi-Wan shifted his legs apart and up to wrap around Anakin's waist, pulling him close and trapping him there as he returned the kiss with passion, yet allowing Anakin to stay dominate in the kiss.

With a few careful moves, Anakin had positioned himself to easily slip into Obi-Wan. The kiss they shared slowly came to an end, and Anakin's eyes met Obi-Wan's. His voice was barely above a whisper. "You ready?"

"With you." Obi-Wan nodded, reaching up to touch Anakin's cheek.

Anakin smiled. "Together." He leaned down, his head down by Obi-Wan's, and with a slow move and a small kiss to the neck, Anakin slid inside his omega with the utmost care.

The omega shivered under Anakin, the stretch a little more uncomfortable than when he was in heat. But Anakin seemed to sense the discomfort and paused, letting him adjust. Obi-Wan finally let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when he felt he was ready to proceed, letting his alpha know though their bond.

When the two were comfortably connected, ready to start up a god rhythm, Anakin gently sought out the scent gland at Obi-Wan's neck, then he bit down a little harder than just a nip. Then his hips began to move in the familiar rhythm the two knew very well from when Obi-wan was in heat.

Having located Anakin's scent gland earlier with his nuzzling, Obi-Wan let out a moan as his lips found it once again. He kissed it gently before parting his lips and gently scraping his teeth over it, ready for when he couldn't hold it back any longer.

Their minds were filled with nothing but each other, teeth and skin sliding against skin, the sensation intense and exciting. Together they were unstoppable, even there as they lay with each other, connecting in the most powerful way.

Anakin bit down a little harder, his growling growing louder and more dominant, the action causing Obi-Wan to do the same, his teeth catching on the skin under them until it was clear that they had indented the skin, and it could possibly bruise. The bites fed into each other. As one grew harder, so did the other until both alpha and omega could taste metallic blood pooling onto their tongues, yet they hardly could feel it, coupled with the thrusts of their lovemaking making their minds numb to the pain, feeling only the pleasure.

Anakin kept his hold on Obi-Wan tight and unrelenting, and Obi-Wan's bite having the same effect on the alpha. They moved as one, as lovers, as mates. They could not be separated. The galaxy had brought them together for this moment, and all the ones to follow.

Neither released their bonding bite as their passion mounted. Even through the muffled grunts and moans. It wasn't until they finally reached climax together that they released at the same time to cry out each other's names, still clinging to each other desperately through their body's twitching and trembling that came from spilling over from their limit. Anakin knotted once more inside his mate, keeping him locked inside to ensure impregnation, though it hardly was needed with Obi-Wan most likely already positive for carrying. Still, the sensation helped heighten the experience.

Slowly they came down off the high of the moment, sinking into the silk sheets as they began to relax their hold on each other, but never looking away.

"Ani…" Obi-Wan finally whispered sweetly with bloodstained lips. He didn't mind it, nor did he mind the blood on Anakin's lips. It was messy to officially claim a mate—and what was important was that they were finally official, and they both would carry a hint of each other's scent with them, even when apart. Even their Force Bond they had created seemed stronger than before.

Panting still to catch his breath, Anakin pulled back to look at Obi-Wan, nothing but love in his eyes. Such a beautiful man was beneath him, his mate, the man who was never going to leave his side. "I love you, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan's lips were on his faster than he could realize that his mate had moved to close the gap between them. Letting off a moan caused by the slight movement inside him where he was too sensitive.

Anakin whispered over and over how much he loved Obi-Wan, kissing him over and over with blood stained lips. They tasted each other as well as the blood. It was the taste of their fate being sealed. Whatever happened to one would happen to the other. They were one now and through their passing into the Force.

* * *

To be continued…


	36. Chapter 36

After spending close to an hour simply holding and kissing each other, Anakin was finally able to pull out of Obi-Wan, and the omega turned, reaching out and using the Force to turn on the water to start filling the tub. He wasn't a Jedi any longer; he didn't have to worry about how he used the Force, after all.

"We should take care to clean our mating marks…don't want to get them infected, and I doubt we have any bacta patches…"

"I don't have any on me, and we'd have to request some, which I don't want to do." Anakin crawled out of the bed and stretched, being mindful of his mating mark.

"We'll take care of them in the bath for now." Obi-Wan stated, slipping off the bed and moving to look at the options for bubbles and scented bath oils.

Anakin simply watched his mate move around, admiring the mark he had made on Obi-Wan's neck. He smiled and chuckled lightly as he leaned against the door frame to the 'fresher room.

Obi-Wan looked over at him, "Roses?" He asked, holding a bottle up.

Anakin nodded. "Roses sound good."

Obi-Wan nodded and poured some of the bottles content into the water and using his hand to mix it in.

The sweet smell filled the room rather quickly, and Anakin took a deep breath of it. "Smells like you now. I like it."

"I was going for a romantic scent, but that works."

"It still works for romantic. As long as the mood is right, any scent can be romantic." Anakin moved closer to Obi-Wan and gently kissed his cheek.

"Dim the lights?" Obi-Wan requested, bending over to get a wash cloth so they could clean their marks during their bath.

Anakin reached out through the Force to turn the lights down instead of reaching for them. He moved as Obi-Wan moved, placing a light kiss on pale, slightly freckled skin.

Obi-Wan smiled, "Ready for a romantic soak in the bath?"

"More than anything." Anakin nuzzled Obi-Wan affectionately.

He kissed Anakin's cheek before slipping into the large bath, moving to the middle to wait for Anakin to follow.

Carefully Anakin stepped in, grabbing Obi-Wan's hands and kissing him passionately. He was still slightly on a high from their mating, but he was sure that the high would stay even through the night. After all, the two were able to spend time together once more after a long time apart.

Obi-Wan chuckled, "I'm not sure I can handle twice in a row when I'm not in heat, my Love." He sank into the water with Anakin, cuddling against him happily and turning off the water as the tub was full and they were comfortably submerged to their shoulders. He then took the cloth and dipped it in the water before gently dabbing it on Anakin's neck.

Anakin hissed slightly at how tender his neck was, but he allowed Obi-Wan to clean him up. "We don't necessarily have to go for another round. We can still touch and kiss each other like proper mates now. It's all about intimacy now, and there's nothing to stop us from expressing our love for each other."

"Forgive me, I'm used to kisses that passionate leading to a second or third round after we just had one." Obi-Wan smiled. "You are right, of course. Now we can simply curl up together with soft touches and simply…talk. We have things to discuss before morning comes."

"Yeah, we do..." Anakin sighed and rested his chin on the top of Obi-Wan's head. "We're in a hell of a mess now..."

Obi-Wan rinsed out the cloth and dabbed Anakin's mark again, "Will you stay in the Order if they don't kick you out for being my mate?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I want to still help in the war, to be the image of the Chosen One and hope, but now... I just don't know, Obi-Wan."

"There are other ways to help end the war—and I frankly don't see why the 'Chosen One' has to be a Jedi. Balance of the Force isn't just the Light Side…it's between the Light and the Dark."

"Somewhere in the middle," Anakin muttered. "Not Jedi but not Sith."

"It makes sense to me at least…but it's your choice. I'll stay by your side no matter what."

"I know you will. You are the most loyal man in my life, and I'm glad that it turns out that you're my mate."

"Well, that we chose to be…and that we chose not to care about breaking the code together. I'm still very hurt by the Council, but if we were to do it all again…I'd still choose to love you."

Anakin was silent for a bit, his fingers running through Obi-Wan's hair gently. "I don't want you to go back to the Order."

"I'd refuse, even if they begged me to. I was a good, loyal Jedi—and they threw me out onto the streets because I did one thing they didn't approve of, yet they ignore it every time anyone else breaks the code. Qui-Gon bends and breaks the Code constantly and he's only punished by being denied a place on the Council. I swear it's because I run the risk of pregnancy."

"They have their lightsabers shoved so far up their asses that they can't make a proper decision on an issue that has never happened before. They were unfair to treat you like that, Obi-Wan."

"And maybe…their end is coming…"

"The Jedi... Should cease to exist," Anakin whispered.

Obi-Wan swallowed, handing Anakin the cloth so his own mating wound could be cleaned, "Yesterday…Count Dooku found me. He wanted to talk, and I let him… he said a lot of things, he asked me to join him…and…he told me part of a secret—a secret that the Jedi Council has been after for years…"

"A secret? What did he tell you?"

"His Sith master is here—on Coruscant."

Anakin's eyes went wide. "What? For how long?"

"He didn't say, but I get the feeling that the Sith Master has been right under the Order's noses for a very long time. They are plotting to end the Jedi Order."

"Then we need to stop them. Darkness can't exist without the light, therefore the Sith cannot thrive if there is no Jedi Order to take down."

"Dooku…wanted me to join him…but not the Sith…he wants to use his master to take out the Jedi…and then have me help him take out the Sith…"

"If the Jedi are taken out, then the Sith will be left to reign over everything, and it will be too hard to take them out at that point." Anakin sighed and closed his eyes. "There just has to be a way to balance out both sides..."

"Dooku wants to start a new order…teaching both the dark and the light…he wanted me to be the master of the light as he's fallen too far into the dark…" Obi-Wan shifted, "I…would be lying if I claimed I haven't thought about his offer…"

"Obi-Wan...we need to start neutral in this. I need you to _stay_ neutral. It's the only way this is going to be solved properly."

"I'm sorry—I'm emotional, I know…I just can't help but think on what he offered me…"

"I know..." Anakin lifted Obi-Wan's cheek ever so gently with a sincere look of love.

"It's tempting—the _revenge_ is tempting, and that's the scary part. Being so okay with wanting revenge on the Council…"

"Don't be so worried about that. You're not a Jedi anymore, so don't live by the Code. You're free Obi-Wan. Live like it." Anakin put a hand on Obi-Wan's chest and smiled.

"Some things are still difficult. I was raised by the Order to obey the Code since I was an infant."

“I know, Obi-Wan… I know.” Anakin sighed, his mind running around with thoughts of leaving the Order himself and letting the Jedi deal with the Separatists without him.

Obi-Wan tenderly kissed Anakin's mark, sensing his struggle.

“I don’t know how much longer I’ll be able to stand the Council and what they do. I mean, yes I’m a part of the Council and I can do my part by representing the omegas, but now there are only four left in the Order, and with so few, I fear that the Council will view them as worthless and kick them out as well.”

"Before I left…they were all temple-bound unless they had a council member escorting them.

“That’s so stupid! They have been free to come and go, and now that this one little thing has happened, the Council freaks out and locks everything down. Soon the Jedi won’t be allowed to go outside of the Temple ever.”

"They have no voice in the order." Obi-Wan shook his head.

“They have me, and I’m going to work my hardest to make the Council change their minds. Their current mindset on omegas is not good, and it needs to change as soon as possible.”

"It's better out here." Obi-Wan muttered, "I keep getting surprised by how well omegas are treated out here—how protected we are but still able to do as we wish. I mean, there are bad areas with bad people wishing harm against omegas, but we have more respect than the Order gives."

“Perhaps all omega Jedi should stay at the shelter instead. The Council wouldn’t have to worry about them so much, and they’d be protected too.” Anakin sunk lower into the water and sighed, running a wet hand through his hair. “I don’t know what to do, Obi-Wan.”

"Talk to them, Find out what they want and do your best to represent them. Tell them of your progress or lack there of, and let them make their own decisions. If they choose to leave, make sure they know where to get help before they do."

“I’ll tell them about the shelter. The youngest is a Padawan, right?”

"Yes, he's very new to knowing his nature. He's twelve and has only known his nature for a few months. He's young and a bit…moody. He doesn't understand, and he did seem to blame me for what was happening. Be gentle with him, he is probably hurting more than the rest of us were hurt.

“I will. He probably doesn’t know how kind alphas can be. Sad, really…”

"It's hard…we all grew up with the other Younglings, all the same. Our natures unknown and therefore we have none. Then we all hit the age where we start to, one by one, present as betas, alphas, and omegas. Seeing all our friends around us become betas and alphas is very difficult. They are pulled aside one way while we, as a lone omega, are pulled aside separately, given suppressors, and suddenly, we are treated differently than our peers. We have all experienced a hatred for our natures at that age. It's when we realize that we aren't as strong as our friends. That we'll have to work harder than anyone to be noticed by the Council and our teachers. Our trials to become Padawans also have an extra level of challenges to prove ourselves capable of being Padawans. He only just finished his trials and earned his place as a Padawan—and then this happens to him and the older omegas. He also saw me expelled. He's likely terrified of making a single mistake."

Anakin shook his head. “I want to save all the omega Jedi from the same fate as yours. They all feel so shunned right now, I would imagine. I need to go back to them as soon as possible and let them know that I’m on their side. They might not believe me, but they need to know they have someone on their side.”

"Adi will believe you. And you're right, you should, very soon. But not until morning comes. Until morning, I'm going to be greedy with my alpha's time."

Anakin smiled and kissed Obi-Wan’s cheek. “And your greedy alpha wants all the time in the world with his omega. And the kid, don’t want to forget that.”

Obi-Wan chuckled and guided Anakin's flesh hand down to his flat belly, "Our baby—hopefully."

“Well it better be our baby. You haven’t been mating with any other alpha as far as I know.” A smirk found its way onto Anakin’s lips.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, "You know I meant hopefully in the way of hopefully there is a baby in my womb."

“Yeah, I know. I’m just playing with you.” Anakin nuzzled Obi-Wan with a sigh. “I hope there’s a baby…”

"I'll get tested as soon as I can, and you can bet I'll let you know when I have confirmation."

“Good. I want to celebrate properly with you. Not that I haven’t already, but there needs to be proper recognition.”

"Tonight is about ourselves and celebrating our validation of our union. Next time we meet like this it'll be for celebrating our pregnancy—assuming we have good test results."

“I have a strong feeling we will. If not from your heat, then from today since we didn’t use protection.”

"Mm, try two." He chuckled, "It felt more like our first time, I think…or maybe I'm just remembering oddly since I was so desperate for you during heat and I could actually think this time…I don't know."

Anakin shrugged. “Whenever it happened, we’re pretty sure it did happen.”

"And I couldn't be happier that it did." Obi-Wan smiled. Now that he was free of the Order, he was free to be happy about the idea of having a family with Anakin.

“Imagine what our future is going to be like now. This first kid running around our home we’ve bought, maybe a second running with them and a third on the way, you and me watching them from the couch as we have some fruity drinks. What a way to live…”

"Being called 'Daddy' and 'Papa'…" Obi-Wan added.

“Having the kids wake us up in the morning by jumping into our bed.”

"I can't wait, it sounds wonderful, Anakin…" Obi-Wan rest his head on his lover's shoulder.

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Obi-Wan. I love you so much.”

The redhead chuckled, "Who would have thought I could domesticate you so much?"

“It takes a special person.” Anakin chuckled as well and kissed Obi-Wan’s neck, just barely touching the mating mark.

"That it does."

“You just happened to be that special person. You’ve tamed your alpha, domesticated the Chosen One. Not just anyone can do that.”

"And you got one of the most dedicated Jedi to bend the code for love. Just as impressive a feat, I think, considering how stubborn I had been as a Jedi Knight…"

“We both have our flaws, we’re not perfect, but this is one flaw that I’m happy for. We can be happy together and not worry about the consequences.”

"I wouldn't call this a flaw. There is no way something as pure as love can be a flaw… I had been so fearful of attachments, I hadn't seen it before—how pure it is; how good."

“The Council sees it as a flaw. To love someone is to break the code. To even be a decent person most of the time could be considered breaking the code.” Anakin sighed heavily. “The Council can’t ever be happy with what the Jedi do. Just goes to show that they are blind to the possibilities the Jedi could have if only they were allowed to love.”

"It'll be hard to change things. The Senate can not interfere with the way the Order handles itself they must change from the inside, they can only make suggestions. You'll need to gain inside support in the changes you wish to make."

“This journey ahead of us is going to be a difficult one. I just hope the Force will be on our side.”

"At least we have each other."

“We’ll always have each other, no matter what.” Anakin nuzzled his omega, kissing his cheek.

Obi-Wan smiled. Somehow things would work out for them. He could feel it.

 

* * *

 

Anakin sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time. Council meetings were _never_ fun to sit in on, this he knew. He always knew that he would never enjoy sitting in on the meetings, and he never enjoyed it before he was on the council and only had to be there when giving a report or being assigned a new mission. And this one… _this_ one was running particularly long, and it made Anakin antsy. If he would have been able to leave the meeting at his own will, perhaps the meetings wouldn’t be so boring, or perhaps he could just stay for the parts that were relevant to him. Yeah, then the meetings would be much more important to him.

The Council members were waiting for their next meeting to start, and all Anakin knew was that someone from the Senate would be coming over to discuss a few things related to the war. Finally the doors opened and the sound of heeled footsteps approached the center of the room. The familiar rich floral scent catching Anakin's attention before he looked up to see who had been sent.

Next to Bail stood Obi-Wan, his red hair adorned with a very simple but elegant golden headdress, and his body adorned in fine silks. The hint of a baby bump barely noticeable under his robes. He looked a far cry from the Jedi that had stood in that same place many weeks before, trembling under the council's judging gazes.

Anakin had to do a double take. There was his omega right in front of him, looking for all the galaxy like a king rather than the simple omega of an alpha Jedi. The alpha couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his lips as he looked over Obi-Wan lovingly.

Obi-Wans eye caught Anakin as he turned towards Master Yoda, taking pause to flash a very quick smile just for Anakin before his face was back to a controlled, neutral state.

Silently giving Obi-Wan a hello through their bond and a gentle caress on the neck using the Force, Anakin sat in silence, awaiting the meeting to start up.

“Welcome, Senator Organa,” Mace spoke first. “It’s an honor to have you in our midst today, but may I ask why _that_ omega is with you? He has been banned from the temple grounds.”

"I am not here as a former Jedi, Master Windu." Obi-Wan spoke curtly, "Nor do I wish to return. I am here as the Senator's assistant in these matters. Negotiator and advisor. I, after all, do have a vast understanding of the Jedi order that he does not. I can also speak for myself. I expect your respect enough to address me directly during this meeting."

The Jedi Master’s eyes floated over to Obi-Wan, obvious annoyance in his gaze. “I will address you as I see fit, Kenobi. As of right now, you are of no importance to me or anyone else in this Order.”

Anakin shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I wouldn't say that. I still have friends here. But we are not here to discuss my past with the Order. We have business to attend to."

Bail nodded, "Indeed. We are quite busy today, as I'm sure the Council is as well. We should get this over with quickly."

Mace’s gaze went back to Bail. “If you really trust him to hear all this… then he can stay, so long as he leaves the temple immediately following the meeting.”

Obi-Wan narrowed his gaze, "Just because you shamed me and kicked me to the streets doesn't mean I'm not trustworthy. I am here on business, Master Windu, nothing more."

"Hmm," Yoda hummed to gain the attention of the room, "Loyal Kenobi was always. Trustworthy he remains." The troll then stood up, crawling out of his Council seat and settling himself on the floor. "With child, you are. Sit, you should. Long may be this meeting."

Obi-Wan blinked in surprise, "Master Yoda—"

"Yes, yes, sit you must. Not far along are you, but practical for energy sitting is."

Anakin mentally thanked Yoda, urging Obi-Wan to sit in the seat that was offered to him with a smile and a nudge through the Force.

Mace huffed, clearly upset by Obi-Wan’s presence. He would tolerate it, but he didn’t want the omega to get any ideas that he may be accepted back in the future.

"Don't worry," Obi-Wan hissed in a low voice only Mace could hear as he passed him to take a seat in Yoda's chair, "The only way I'd consider returning to the Order is if you left it." He then sat down, a hand on his belly momentarily before he smiled at Yoda, "Thank you, Master Yoda. I'm sure my mate would be just as grateful for your kindness."

Bail sighed once Obi-Wan was settled down, then he cleared his throat. “Well, shall we begin our discussion now?”

"Yes, I think we have wasted enough time with pointless objections." Shaak Ti stated, glancing at Mace. They had all agreed with expelling Obi-Wan, but Mace seemed to hold too much against the omega. There was no shame in Obi-Wan's new lifestyle now that he was no longer bound by the Jedi Code. In fact, Obi-Wan seemed to be flourishing in his new life, and the rest of the Council were happy to see it. Especially with how harshly he'd been expelled.

* * *

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday and I'll update if I want to. --TiBun (Even though it's an update day already according to my usual schedule)


	37. Chapter 37

The meeting lasted two hours as the Senator and his assistant discussed issues with the Council that would be brought up at the next meeting of the Senate. But finally they had finished and the Council was dismissed for a time.

Glad that it was over with and tired of being under Mace's uncomfortable gaze, Obi-Wan moved his hands to either side of the seat to help hoist himself to his feet.

Anakin stood up to stretch after the long meeting. He always loved the breaks he got, and this one he treasured greatly, for as he stretched he saw Obi-Wan struggle slightly to get up out of the chair he had so kindly been offered. With a smile, Anakin made his way over to Obi-Wan and offered him his hand.

“Hey, let me help you. Getting out of that tiny chair has to be a bit challenging.”

Obi-Wan looked up at him and sighed with a small smile, accepting his help, "I'm not so big yet as to being unable to get up on my own, but thank you, Anakin."

“Still, you were in a smaller chair that even I would have a hard time getting out of.” Anakin chuckled as he looked over Obi-Wan. “You know, I never thought I’d see you wear anything but what the Order gave you to wear.”

"Well, you did see me in a medical tunic once when I had been injured on the one mission we went on together. Surely that counts as something other than Jedi robes." Obi-Wan laughed. "But yes, this is much different than my old tunics. It did take me a while to get used to these fineries. But I must look the part if I am to pursue this career path."

In reality Anakin had seen Obi-Wan dressed up a good number of times since the night they had marked each other, but it was a good topic to cover up their relationship with while other Jedi were around. Obi-Wan didn't know how they didn't already know. Anakin was lucky that his tunics covered his mating mark, but they had been sure that the other Jedi would sense the change or smell Obi-Wan's scent on him. Yet nothing had been said and they could only assume that they hadn't noticed—Well, Ahsoka had the morning Anakin returned, the bite wound still fresh and tender as she scolded him for being out all night. She had smelled the blood, but promised to stay quiet.

“It’s nice to see you in these nicer outfits. Makes me feel better about you being out of the Order now.” Anakin glanced over at Bail, then at Mace. “I know Master Windu wanted you out of here as soon as the meeting was over, but Senator Organa is still here. Perhaps he would let us walk away for a bit to catch up with each other.”

"That depends on—" Obi-Wan started but Bail stopped him.

"We have plenty of time yet before we need to meet up with Senator Amidala. Do as you wish as long as you aren't late to that. You will, however, need to hail a cab or find a ride as I'll be having my driver take me back now. My wife is on planet and was hoping for Lunch."

Anakin smiled at the senator. “Thank you, Bail. He’ll meet back up with you in time, I’ll be sure of it.”

"Be sure you do." Bail smiled knowingly before waking away.

"Well, if I didn't know any better I'd say he planned this when he asked me if I was comfortable returning to the Temple to assist him on this meeting…" Obi-Wan sighed, watching Bail disappear.

“Come on, I’m sure Ahsoka would love to see you again.” Anakin quickly made his way towards the door, his hand gripping Obi-Wan’s as he led him out and away from the Council.

"I'd also like to see Luminara and Qui-Gon if they are here and not too busy."

“Master Qui-Gon is here, but he’s been quite busy lately. I don’t know if we’ll get to see him, and Luminara is wandering around here somewhere.” Anakin shrugged and looked over his shoulder to make sure they weren’t being followed.

"I of course wouldn't want to interrupt them if they are busy with something important, but I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to anyone when I left." Obi-Wan sighed, sensing Mace nearby still. The man's shields were up, but not as strongly as they should be if he was trying to eavesdrop on the two. "If I don't see them before I go back to the Senate, you will let them know how I'm doing, right?"

“Of course I will. They’re your friends still, so they deserve to know what’s going on.” As soon as Mace was out of sight, Anakin’s hand moved down to rest in the small of Obi-Wan’s back.

"You are flirting with trouble if Mace pursues." Obi-Wan smiled, his voice a low whisper.

“As far as he knows, we’re just friends, and I intend on helping out my best friend as much as I can.” Anakin nuzzled Obi-Wan lightly.

"You don't mind, do you? That I came back here with Bail?"

“Of course I don’t mind. Any time I get to see you, I don’t care where we are. As long as you’re safe and with me, I won’t mind.”

Obi-Wan chuckled, "As I thought."

“This used to be your home, so I don’t know why you would think me of all people wouldn’t like you coming back here.”

"Because our relationship is still a secret and you had no warning that I would be here."

“Well, whatever. You’re here now, and I’m happy to be with you again, and that’s all that matters now.”

"Yes, you're right. _This_ is all that matters now." Obi-Wan smiled, taking the Jedi's hand.

The two arrived at the apartment without being confronted by any other Jedi, to which Anakin found relief in. He closed the door behind Obi-Wan once they were inside, then he called out to his Padawan. “Ahsoka, I brought a friend over. I’m pretty sure he wants to see you.”

The young Togruta popped her head out of her room with a curious expression, but as soon as she caught sight of Obi-Wan, a huge smile broke out on her face, and she rushed to hug him. “Master Kenobi, you’re back!”

"Well, for a visit." Obi-Wan smiled, hugging her gently. "How has your training been going? Have you beaten Anakin yet in sparring?"

“My training has been going great, Master. I haven’t beaten Master Skywalker yet though.” The girl shrugged and giggled.

"You'll get there, I'm sure." He gave a fatherly kiss to the top of her head before pulling back to look at her. "You look well."

She blinked at him. “Thanks…You do too.”

"I keep myself busy, at least. It gets lonely otherwise."

“I imagine it does with Master Skywalker not being around you.”

"Not having you around, either." Obi-Wan insisted, "I've missed having you around, Ahsoka."

She smiled at him and hugged him once more. “I’ve missed you too, Master.” She then pulled back an examined his stomach. “So I heard Master Skywalker is the dad. You’ve been taking proper care of yourself, right?”

"Yes, I have been following the proper diets and needs that the experts at the shelter has suggested, adjusting it as needed."

“Good, because if something happens to you during your pregnancy, I won’t let you live it down.”

"Well, I do what I'm able." Obi-Wan promised.

Anakin nuzzled Obi-Wan with a happy sigh. “It’s good to have you to ourselves for a little bit, Obi-Wan. We both miss you a lot, even though I see you more often than Ahsoka does.”

"Yeah, because you always sneak out without me to go see Master Obi-Wan, and never take me with you." Ahsoka pointed out.

"Well," Obi-Wan chuckled, "That's probably for a reason. Anakin likes to get a _little_ hands-on."

“Obi-Wan…” Anakin flushed a little. “I’m keeping Ahsoka safe by not letting her come with me. She doesn’t need to be getting involved in this mess.”

"Oh come on, you can bring her for a visit or two. Unlike our relationship, Ahsoka's and my relationship isn't anything that would get her into trouble with the Order."

“Unless suddenly Mace decides that no omegas are ever allowed in the temple or in the Order, and then things would likely get messier.”

"But I wouldn't be here; she'd be visiting me out there."

“And Master Windu might not like that some Jedi are still talking to you.” Anakin sighed. “There are just some things that need to be fixed before anything gets better around here.”

"Windu can't make any major changes without the majority vote of the Council." Obi-Wan reminded, "He can't forbid any Jedi from talking to me if they wish to do so."

“Still, things can happen. Somehow he got the majority vote of the Council to expel you from the Order, and he did it with only the members who were at the temple. I wasn’t there to have a say in it, and neither did several other Jedi Masters.”

"I think…it was because he had evidence of my…betrayal of the Code." Obi-Wan admitted, "I have thought on it for a long time, and I think that had I lied and denied that I had ever mated, he would have brought out that evidence. Remember, I did use the Temple's medical facility to run tests on myself. All medical records are supposed to be private, but he is high enough rank to get his hands on my file if he really wanted to."

“I think those records should still be private. He should have permission from you to see and use those records.”

"Technically, you're right, but the pregnancy test results are the only thing I can think of that would sway a vote to expel me from the Order."

“You didn’t do any other large tests, did you? Like fertility test, sonogram, anything like that?”

"No, I was waiting to run one more test to confirm the positive result on my pregnancy before considering any other tests. Though I already know one-hundred percent who the father is so I would have not run a test to find that out. There's nothing linking you to the pregnancy sitting in my file."

“Hopefully it stays that way… Or maybe I should just tell the Council what’s going on. Sure, I may be expelled from the Order, but is there really any reason for me to stay now other than me being the Chosen One?”

"Uh, yes." Ahsoka cut in, crossing her arms, "Or did you forget I'm your Padawan and I need my Master to stay in the Order at least until I am ready to take my trials?"

Anakin sighed. “I didn’t forget about you… I just don’t feel like the Order sees me as an individual now. They only see me as the Chosen One, a weapon to be used in the war to scare people.”

"And they will do whatever they can to keep you where they want you. That's why they promoted you and gave you me to train. They—weren't exactly subtle when they planned it and chose me as your Padawan."

The male alpha was silent for a bit, feeling his anger bubble up inside of him. “So they only made me a Master, a member of the High Council, and gave me a Padawan just so I could stay in the Order? That’s so… it’s so disgusting! This whole Order is disgusting. I don’t even know why I stay.”

"No more so than when you thought it was to spite me." Obi-Wan tried to soothe his alpha, moving to brush his hand along Anakin's arm.

“I’m tired of this treatment. It’s karking time I do something about it, whether it’s leaving the Order or bringing it up in a meeting and not backing down until I get what I want, which is equality and safety for the omegas in this Order.” Anakin began to growl a little, feeling the need to pace around the room.

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan watched him start to pace. And the Omega sighed, "Try fighting for change first. Today if you have to. I'm sure meetings will resume later, right?"

“Yeah, they will. I won’t be looking forward to it since it’ll be mainly Master Windu talking about the status of the Order and what we can do to improve it, or in other words how more we can kark it up.” Anakin shook his head as he paced. “I need to get out of here for a bit… go out in the city for a drink or something.”

"Sorry I can't go with you. I have to return to the Senate soon. But if you can wait until this evening maybe we can go out for drinks—non-alcoholic for me, of course."

“Of course.” Anakin stopped his pacing, instead leaning against Obi-Wan and nuzzling him for comfort. “I can meet you at the shelter tonight, and we can have a little date together.”

"I'd like that." Obi-Wan smiled, slipping his arms around Anakin.

The alpha smiled, and he quickly stole a small kiss so as to not gross out Ahsoka. “It’s a date then. Wear your best outfit for a night out, and I’ll be in my best tunics.”

"I think I have something that will do." Obi-Wan chuckled.

"What you're in now would probably do. It's much nicer than any Jedi robes I have ever seen." Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"These are actually rather casual compared to the rest of my wardrobe. Bail didn't hold back on fashion when he offered to get a proper new wardrobe started for me. I chose to dress down when I learned we would be coming to the Temple today."

“Well, I like the new wardrobe. I think it suits you quite well. So elegant and perfect…”

"I still find myself not quite used to it at times." Obi-Wan shook his head. "Mostly when I catch my reflection unexpectedly."

“These clothes suit you so much better than the Jedi tunics. You almost look like royalty.” Anakin chuckled and reached a hand up to trace a finger over the golden headpiece Obi-wan wore.

"Well, I'm not a royal, but I have been looking into my lineage since being expelled. Back on Stewjon, the Kenobi family is well off and holds at least some powerful positions in the local society."

“Interesting. Perhaps that’s why you’re so good at talking and negotiating. It comes from the family.”

"Maybe." Obi-Wan sighed, "However, all records of my family line just sort of—ended about ten years ago. At least from what I have found so far."

“Odd… records shouldn’t just stop unless… there’s nothing remaining to record.” Anakin swallowed and shifted his weight onto one side.

"That's the conclusion I have come to as well. I haven't been back to my home planet—ever since I was brought to the Jedi Temple, and you just never hear stories about Stewjon. It's so—unimportant to the Republic that it's not even represented in the Senate."

“Then perhaps we should take a little trip out to Stewjon and see what’s going on, and if there are people there still, you can be their representative, their senator.”

"I would need to stay there a time, learn my people's culture and way of life so I could properly represent their needs."

“You know I wouldn’t let you stay there unless I’m with you. I may talk to the Council about it, or at least get them to let me go on a vacation or something. I could say it’d be to gain more people on the Republic’s side in the war…”

"Given that I'm pregnant, I would feel better if you accompanied me—as my mate, not as a Jedi."

“I don’t know what kind of alphas may be living on Stewjon… but they will know that you don’t belong to a single one of them.” Anakin turned to look at Ahsoka and smiled. “You can come along too, as extra protection for Obi-Wan. You’re a pretty protective alpha already, especially with Master Luminara’s Padawan.”

Ahsoka flushed, "Oh…you noticed that?"

Anakin chuckled. “You still have a lot to learn about properly shielding yourself.”

The girl hid her face in her hands.

“Don’t worry, I’m not telling anyone. Besides, your shielding is good enough that the other Jedi haven’t noticed it. It’s just harder to keep things from your master because you’re in a closer bond with them.” Anakin patted Ahsoka’s shoulder reassuringly.

"Still…I don't want her—or myself into trouble. She's just so pretty and smart, and—perfect. She's perfect…"

“I know. I understand what you’re going through. We’ll work on your shielding more frequently, and I’ll help you so you can protect her.”

"You can also have someone you trust help shield you at times. When I was here Luminara had helped me shield during the times my shielding was weak and she happened to be around to help." Obi-Wan nodded, "So until you have strengthened your shielding, perhaps Anaakin can help you."

Anakin nodded. “Of course I’ll help you, Snips. I’d be a terrible master if I didn’t.”

"Thank you, Master."

With another sigh, Anakin checked the time. “Well, should we see if we can find Master Qui-Gon and Luminara?”

"Yes, I really would like to see them as well. I wasn't just saying that to get Windu off our tail." Obi-Wan gave Ahsoka one last hug, "Keep up the good work, my dear, may the Force be with you."

Ahsoka nodded as she hugged Obi-Wan tight. “Stay safe, Master.”

Anakin stood by the door, reaching out through the Force to sense the locations of Qui-Gon and Luminara, as well as the Council members to stay clear of them while Obi-Wan was in the temple. He got a sense of where the two masters were as Ahsoka pulled back from the hug with Obi-Wan.

"I will." Obi-Wan promised before pulling away and moving over to Anakin.

“Master Luminara is close by. I can’t tell if she’s busy or not, but at least we can go drop by and say hello.” Anakin left the apartment with Obi-Wan behind him as he spoke.

Obi-Wan nodded and strolled gracefully alongside Anakin as they moved towards Luminara. "I can sense her, as well. But she's always so calm it's hard to tell if she's busy or not."

“I would think you would know her better than me. She’s been your friend for far longer than she’s been mine.”

"Mm, we grew up together. She's very much like a sister to me."

“It’s a good thing you have her as a friend.” Anakin moved slightly closer, close enough to Obi-Wan where their tunics and robes moved against each other, which gave Anakin the perfect coverage to grab Obi-Wan’s hand and intertwine their fingers.

With a smile, the omega continued on, keeping pace with Anakin so that they could continue to hold each other's hands until they reached Luminara's apartment. Obi-Wan let go of Anakin to reach up and buzz the door to let the Jedi inside know that there was a visitor.

After a small moment of waiting, the door opened up to reveal Luminara with an outer cloak thrown on over her clothes, the hood over her head and covering her hair. Clearly she had not been expecting any visitors, and thus had not had enough time to put her headdress back on for the two men standing at the door. Her royal blue eyes lit up at the sight of her old friend.

“Obi-Wan! I wasn’t expecting you or Master Skywalker to stop by. Please, come in.” She stepped to the side to let the two into her apartment.

"Obviously." Obi-Wan chuckled, slipping inside, "I can wait while you go make yourself decent."

“No, I can be like this. I just didn’t know who was visiting, so I had to cover my head quickly.” She shook her head gently to free it of the hood, her long black hair flowing gracefully over her shoulders and down her back. “I trust you two enough to be respectful about this exposure.”

"Of course, but I do like you being comfortable as well." Obi-Wan pulled her into a hug.

“Oh trust me, I’m quite comfortable around the both of you.” Luminara hugged her friend tight, though being mindful of his stomach. She pulled back finally to get a better look at it. “Goodness, Obi, it’s been quite a while since I last saw you. You look stunning.”

"You mean chubby." Obi-Wan smirked, running a hand over his small baby-bump.

“No, that’s not what I mean at all!” She playfully hit his shoulder and rolled her eyes.

"But it's true. Gone my flat stomach is until the baby is born in about seven and a half-eight months."

“That doesn’t mean that you’re chubby, Obi. It means you have a baby growing in there, and it’s taking up space. You’re not chubby at all.” Luminara giggled. “But you should be sitting down. You need to get used to saving up your energy now, otherwise you’re going to be miserable during the last months of the pregnancy.”

"I'd disagree, but Anakin would make me listen to you anyway if I did so." Obi-Wan chuckled, taking the seat she offered him. "Though I can't stay long, I'm due back at the Senate for a meeting with s few Senators."

“A little time off your feet can make a big difference. Do you want anything to drink?” Luminara was already making her way into the small kitchen area of her apartment.

"Tea, please." Obi-Wan nodded.

“I’ll fix you a cup just the way you like it.” She hummed lightly as she got to work making the tea for her friend.

Anakin moved to sit beside Obi-Wan with a smile. “She spoils you,” Anakin said quiet enough for only Obi-Wan to hear.

"She's my big sister—in way." He shrugged, "She also will kick my butt if she feels I need it."

“Force knows you do need a butt kicking every once in a while.” Anakin cackled as he smirked at his lover.

"When he was a youngling, he needed many." Luminara's voice called out from the small kitchen.

Obi-Wan chuckled, "I was a bit too shy and cautious."

“You’re anything but that,” Anakin said with a roll of his eyes.

"Now, but back then?" Obi-Wan chuckled, "I only grew to be the man you know because of Lumi and Qui-Gon drawing me out of my shell over the years."

“Otherwise you would have had to deal with me trying to pull you out of that shell. I’m not so sure you would have liked that.”

"Well, I didn't seem to like you in the beginning, regardless." Obi-Wan shrugged.

“Good thing we got over that.” Anakin nuzzled Obi-Wan fondly as Luminara brought over the omega’s cup of tea.

"Thank you, Lumi." Obi-Wan accepted the cup and took a sip before letting out a happy sigh and sinking back to rest against Anakin's side. His eyes lifted to look at her, "You have been doing well since I last saw you, I hope?"

“Other than missing seeing your pretty face, yes, I’ve been doing fine.” She chuckled as she sat in a seat across from Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"I've missed you too. But strongly enough it's only a few people here I miss. Omegas are, generally, treated much better and more fairly outside the Temple."

“Really… I’ve heard about shelters and places that take in omegas, but I’ve never experienced one for myself. Are you being treated well outside of the temple?”

"There was one incident that could have been disastrous had I not been trained to use the Force, but not since I found my way to a shelter. Now I spend most of my time safe inside the shelter, or safe within the Senate—or Anakin's visiting me and we go out together."

“Good. I’m glad to hear that you’re safe and being treated right. Force, you needed it so bad, Obi. I think you leaving the Order has been the best thing to happen to you, aside from gaining a mate and starting a family of course.”

"Think the Council would forgive me if I stole my mate away from them?" Obi-Wan joked.

“They might be quite upset, but it’s not like they would be able to do anything to you if they tried to bring you and him back. They’d be alphas and betas harassing an omega with an alpha mate already. It’s illegal to do that here on Coruscant. They can’t lay a finger on you if you don’t want to go back to the Order.”

"I don't—Mace seems to think I'm trying to wiggle my way back in, but he's just paranoid and obviously has something major against omegas he's not admitting to."

“Maybe one kicked his ass when he was younger,” Anakin suggested.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Hard to say."

“So…are you going to leave the Order then, Anakin?” Luminara looked concerned, worried for the future of the two men in front of her.

Anakin hesitated, shaking his head. “I don’t know at this point. I want to say kriff it all and leave with Obi-Wan, travel far away from here and just live out our lives.”

"And I feel it's Anakin's choice. If he wishes to stay, then I will support his choice." The omega stated, "No one can make this choice for him. The Council could expel him, but they can't force him to stay, and I don't think they would ever expel their 'Chosen One'."

“If you get Master Windu mad enough, he might just expel me.” Anakin sighed. “Whatever happens, in the end, I’ll be with Obi-Wan and our child, and we’ll be the happiest we’ve ever been.”

"Again, he needs to sway the vote to do anything like that." Obi-Wan shrugged.

“Okay, so I do something to make the whole Council upset at me? That’d get me kicked out for sure.”

"Or, you could just leave. They won't be able to stop you from making that choice."

“I have a little more thinking on it before I make a decision. But in the end, I don’t think I’ll be in the Order for much longer.”

"Let me know when you make that choice. I'll be here for you."

“I will.” Anakin smiled at his omega, his mind racing with the possibility of him running away with Obi-Wan and raising their family together.

"Well, whatever you do, make sure you do things smart and make a good life for that baby." Luminara stated.

“Of course. The baby is one of the more important factors in my decision. I want nothing but the best for it.”

"I had wondered how you two would raise the child." Luminara admitted, "Being a Jedi keeps you away from Coruscant, and Obi-Wan isn't a Jedi any longer. Mates should be together, especially after they start a family."

 "Easier than my being a Jedi and trying to hide my pregnancy." Obi-Wan shrugged.

“I may be leaving the Order sooner that expected.” Anakin looked at Luminara with a sincerity in his eyes that rarely showed itself. “Today even…”

"Ani?" Obi-Wan blinked in surprise, moving forward so he could turn and look at his mate properly. "Today?"

“I not saying I’m definitely leaving today… but soon, and soon may mean today.” Anakin looked back at Obi-Wan, grabbing his hands and squeezing them reassuringly. “I need to talk with a few people first before I leave.”

Obi-Wan nodded, "As you should. I never had the chance to say my goodbyes, you have the chance to do so. But remember—I'm still in the omega shelter. Alphas aren't permitted, so we don't have a place to live together yet. We can't afford to stay in a hotel every night until we find an apartment."

“Which is why I need to talk to a few people. I know Bail would be willing to help us out. He’s helped you so much already, Obi-Wan. But I also want to talk to Padmé about what I should do job-wise. I’m going to need one that pays good money so I can support our family.”

"I'm working too, remember that. Bail's training me to have a deeper understanding of politics. I may not end up as a Senator like he is, but I'll still make decent money while being able to fight for a Galaxy—or at least a world I believe in."

“Life won’t be easy for us in the beginning. I want to support us as much as I can. Hell, if we can make that trip to Stewjon and discover what’s up, we could become representatives of the planet, or senators even.”

"Or simply make a life there. I'd like to locate the family I was taken from."

“Start completely new lives in a new place where we wouldn’t be looked at as bad people.”

"Raise our child away from this war—assuming war hasn't touched Stewjon. It's really hard to say when records ignore its existence for the most part. I can't even find much data on the planet. Just that it has a balance of oxygen in the atmosphere that is ideal for humans, and that there is a fair amount of plantlife. Nothing on the people and customs, on their political alignment during this war… It simply—exists."

“That’s quite odd,” Luminara muttered. “You would think that more information would exist, but perhaps it’s not a system that’s been explored much.”

"The Stewjon system," Obi-Wan shook his head, "Even the Jedi never go there. I was found there unexpectedly and then taken here. The Jedi who found me had crashed on Stewjon by chance. I remember finding the Jedi who had found me and asking him about my home planet—he refused to tell me anything. He told me I was too young to understand. I was a youngling so I believed him—and I lost my chance to learn what he knew about my home planet and my family."

“It’s high time we go get some new information about Stewjon,” Anakin said with a nod. “I say as soon as we’re both done with out meetings for the day, we regroup with Ahsoka, pack up a few things, and go. We can take a few clones with us too, and more specifically Cody.”

"I'll need to clear taking a trip with Bail." Obi-Wan said. "But not tonight. We already have a date."

“Talk to him about it as soon as you can. I think some time away from Coruscant will be good for the both of us.”

"I'll have the chance—I work closely with him."

“I’ll talk to Ahsoka about it, and somehow I’ll contact Cody and tell him the plan.”

Obi-Wan nodded, "Please try to clear him and any other clones for the 'mission' so they won't get into trouble for desertion."

“Of course. We aren’t going to go completely behind the Council’s back with this mission.”

"Good." Obi-Wan pulled out his data pad and used it to check the time, "Unfortunately I need a ride back to the Senate so that I'm not late."

Anakin sighed and stood up, helping Obi-Wan get to his feet once more. “I can’t wait for the day where we get to wake up and spend each day with each other. None of this waking up in an empty bed and wishfully thinking we might see each other for a few minutes.”

"Things will work out in the end for us." Obi-Wan promised him with a kiss to the lips before he stood up.

"Well, you certainly have become more open about your feelings since leaving the Order." Luminara smirked.

Anakin chuckled. “He doesn’t have to worry about hiding them anymore. Personally, I love it because I get more kisses.”

"Maybe I should help you announce your leaving of the Order once you are ready and just—crash a meeting by kissing you, making sure Mace knows exactly why you are leaving." Obi-Wan joked.

“Ooh, now that would be entertaining to watch.” Anakin chuckled.

"You wouldn't be watching much of anything. Obi-Wan smirked and Luminara rolled her eyes.

"Go flirt with the idea of sticking your tongues down each other's throats elsewhere before you start doing it in my private space—then how am I supposed to meditate knowing what happened here?" She shooed the two towards the door.

“Oh, come on. You like us enough to let us kiss each other in your apartment, do you?” Anakin cackled as he moved closer to the door.

"Small kisses, sure, but nothing that's going to lead to anything close to mating habits."

“Now those things we’d never do in front of someone else. Besides, we don’t have a need to mate now. We did our job.”

"That's not true, and you know it, Anakin." Obi-Wan smirked as he opened the door.

“Hush! I’m trying to keep us on a good record with Master Luminara.” Anakin cackled more as they were pushed out of the room by the Mirialan, playfully of course.

Luminara smiled and they exchanged their partings before Obi-Wan started down the corridors, "So, will you be giving me a ride? It seems I don't have enough time to visit our former Master."

“I guess I should give you a ride. It’ll give me a chance to kiss you goodbye until this evening for our date.”

Obi-Wan simply smiled, leaning just a little closer to the Jedi.

* * *

To be continued…


	38. Chapter 38

"You can go ahead and drop me off on the upper deck. It's closer to where my meeting is." Obi-Wan directed Anakin before the Jedi turned towards the usual lower deck that Jedi and other visitors often used. "I have a pass, so the guards will allow it."

“Lucky you,” Anakin said with a chuckle. “Being a senator’s assistant has its perks it sounds like.” The alpha altered the destination to the upper deck as Obi-Wan had requested.

"It has some nice perks, yes. I especially like the soft chairs." He pulled out his identification that would allow them to pull into the upper deck and flashed it for the guard who then waved them through onto the private deck.

“Soft chairs are quite nice, I can agree with that.” The speeder they were in settled onto the private deck so Obi-Wan could step out. Anakin sighed as he sat back in the pilot’s seat.

Obi-Wan got out and moved around to Anakin's side, glad that the top was down on the speeder. With a smile, he leaned over, "Thank you for the ride, Anakin."

“You’re more than welcome, Obi-Wan.” Anakin had a sort of sad smile, though he tried not to let it show through too much.

"Don't go looking all sad until after I leave. I'm trying to kiss you."

“Then kiss me already, Mister Senator’s Assistant. I won’t look as sad then.”

"Honestly, Anakin." Obi-Wan reached in and pulled the Jedi by his robes to meet him half way. "It's easier when you help." And then his lips were pressed intimately against Anakin's—and then all too soon they were gone.

"I really do need to get going. I'll see you this evening."

“Dress nice for our date tonight, my love.” Anakin blew a kiss towards Obi-Wan with a smile.

Obi-Wan only flashed him a smile over his shoulder as he hurried away.

"A date, sounds exciting, my boy." Palpatine's voice sounded from behind the speeder.

Anakin whipped his head around to see the Chancellor close by. “Ah…yes, I certainly hope it will be, Sir.”

"Your timing is wonderful, Anakin, I just arrived back myself from a lunch meeting. I was considering contacting the Temple to request your company. Are you free?"

“I suppose. I do have meetings to attend to later with the Council, but some more time away would be good.”

"Good, very good." Palpatine smiled, patting the Jedi's shoulder as he joined his side. "It's been too long without one of our lovely chats."

“It has, hasn’t it?” Anakin chuckled as he moved away from the speeder. “Our talks give me a chance to relax a little.”

"You and I both, my boy." The Chancellor chuckled, "So tell me, what's all happening with your little omega? I have been seeing him around the Senate quite a bit and never dressed as a proper Jedi. I'm afraid I haven't had a chance to talk to him—is he undercover here? I feel I should know such things if there is a threat…"

“No… he was expelled from the Order. The Council found out that he had mated, and they kicked him out as soon as they could. He’s no longer a Jedi.”

"And you remain? Were you not the one he mated with?"

“Yes, but I don’t think the Council knows. Either that or they just don’t want me to leave, so they don’t bring it up.”

"That's hardly fair treatment." Palpatine frowned, "Quite upsetting, actually. How is he holding up outside the Temple?"

“Actually, he seems to be doing a lot better outside of the temple. He’s a lot happier now.”

"Oh, that's very good. And how are you handling him no longer being in the Temple with you?"

“Well… it’s harder not to be able to see him every day. And it’s not like I can just go to the omega shelter and see him. It’s hard.”

"I would imagine so." The man nodded, "And you are certain he is safe?"

“Yeah, he’s got Senator Organa helping him as well as the shelter. He’s doing just fine right now.”

"I hope so…unfortunately there are many villains who would take advantage of an omega who is on his own. He may be a former Jedi, but as an omega there are times where he's vulnerable."

“He’s marked as mine though. Wouldn’t that give him at least a little more protection?”

"Not always. Most people regardless of their natures will honor and respect a mating mark. But there are some who will not. Some will ignore it and take pleasure at their own will, and some will even go as far as to try to overpower a mating mark and cover the scar with a bite of their own. They see it as a form of _ownership_ rather than a mark of love—and depending on the culture; marriage." Palpatine stressed.

“Wait… marriage?” Anakin took a few steps away from Palpatine with wide eyes.

Palpatine raised an eyebrow, "You didn't know that many cultures conceder the exchanging of mating marks to be a legal marriage between mates?"

“Well, no, I…” Anakin made a slightly distressed noise. “So depending on where we go together, we could be viewed as being married to each other?”

"If he marked you in turn when you marked him—yes. Is that a problem?"

Anakin’s hand moved up to where his mark was hidden behind his tunics. “I… I don’t know if it’s a problem.”

"Let me reword myself—do you wish to be married to him, or do you not wish to be married?"

“Well… I suppose I might want to be married to him…”

"Well then this is a good thing. Mating Marks can not be undone, after all, so I know the two of you were smart and made sure you both wanted it before marking each other. Perhaps you should discuss with him the idea of marriage? Especially if you two plan to start a family together."

“Yeah, well… he actually pregnant already.” Anakin flushed lightly.

"Oh." The man said in mild surprise, "Then I suppose it is something you should discuss with him. I know marriage isn't for everyone, but it's at least worth a discussion."

“I’ll talk with him about it tonight. I want our date to be just about us, and this is something that we need to discuss soon.”

"If you two decide that a marriage is something you want to complete your relationship, I'll be happy to marry you two in secret so that the Jedi Order doesn't find out." Palpatine offered.

“You would do that for us?”

"Of course, if you both are comfortable with it. You could also go off Coruscant to do so, but I'm here and I have no obligations to inform the Order of any marriages I perform."

Anakin smiled. “I will talk to Obi-Wan about this, but I’m sure he’d be just as willing to have you marry us as I am.”

"And I'd be happy to, my boy. And if you do, you should get a nice honeymoon to enjoy together without any Jedi interruptions… I'm sure I could help get you some time off your missions. Maybe take your mate off someplace nice—I would suggest Naboo, but you know I'm biased for my home planet." Palpatine chuckled as they finally reached his office and he unlocked the door.

“Well, we were kind of wanting to take a trip to Stewjon at some point. Obi-Wan has wanted to look deeper into his family now that he’s not a Jedi.”

"Stewjon? Is he from there? I don't believe I know much about that planet…"

“Yes, Stewjon is his home planet. He was looking at records recently, and he said that the records just stop at some point ten years ago.”

"Very odd… Well, if you do go there, be on alert. There is no telling what may have been happening there. I don't believe it's part of the Republic _or_ the Separatists. Neutral, but could still hold dangers."

"Of course. I think it'll help if the residents know that Obi-Wan is one of them, so maybe we won't be attacked as soon as we step outside our ship."

"I'd advise not using your pregnant mate as a shield—just in case you are wrong." Palpatine laughed, taking a seat and relaxing a moment.

“I’m not going to use him as a shield. I just feel that if the residents know that there’s someone of their own kind amongst them, the visit would go much smoother.”

"But would they? There is a chance of it, yes, but Obi-Wan didn't grow up on his home planet. He grew up on Coruscant. He may not be considered one of their own. It's just something to keep in mind, my boy."

Anakin sighed. “I’m going to protect him no matter what. I mean he is my mate, and he’s pregnant with our child. I have to protect him.”

"Most certainly. Right now his main responsibility is to take care of himself and make sure that baby inside his womb gets everything it needs, and it's your job to protect him from outside threats to his and the baby's safety, especially the further into pregnancy he gets and his movement and energy is greatly decreased. Right now he would be able to defend himself successfully, but in a few months he'll really need you to take over as full-time protector."

“Yeah… I’ve actually been thinking of…of leaving the Order to protect him better. Because now I don’t get to see him all the time and I worry about him.”

"This isn't the first time you have considered leaving the order. You have expressed such thoughts to me a few times before."

“I’m feeling very serious about it this time. I don’t want to be off on a mission if something happens to Obi-Wan. I wouldn’t be able to return in time to protect him if it’s serious.”

"I imagine you'd want to be with him for the birth, as well. To hold your child for the first time."

“Of course. I don’t want to miss that at all.” Anakin sighed, shaking his head. “I don’t know. I feel confused.”

"Take you time. There is no need to rush any hasty decisions, my boy. You have at least a few months before your lovely mate is at a point where it will be difficult to defend himself and protect your child should he be attacked."

Anakin fidgeted with his hands a little. “…Do you think it’s a good idea for me to leave the Order?”

"It is not my place." Palpatine leaned forward in his seat, looking at Anakin, "But if you want my honest opinion, there is much about the Order I find to be…troubling. Were I Force sensitive like you, I would not wish to be a part of that particular Order when it comes to my training. There are many other, lesser known groups of Force sensitive users all over the galaxy. Some dark, some light, and some that use both sides. In my youth I was fascinated by those able to use the Force, and I began to learn, research stories from all over the Galaxy. However, with how the Jedi Order grows in numbers each generation, the numbers of the smaller groups dwindle. I'm sure it isn't simply the Sith that the Jedi has eradicated over the years. There are even some who see the Jedi as evil Light Side users; as power-hungry kidnappers wanting to grow their numbers and seize the Galaxy for themselves. And really, can you blame them? Jedi are all taken from their families at a young age and raised as Jedi, never knowing their parents."

“Except for me,” Anakin muttered. “I knew my mom quite well…But she’s gone now, and I’m a Jedi just like I told her I’d be. Is it right for me to be confused as to where I stand with the Jedi?”

"You have that right, my boy. Your mother, Force bless her memory, had only wanted you to have a good life away from slavery. She wanted you to be free and happy. The Jedi was an opportunity to see you freed. My boy," Palpatine took Anakin's flesh hand between both of his own, "she wouldn't want you to stay a Jedi if that is not the life that makes you happy. You are free, and the Jedi are not slavers. You are allowed to walk away from them and forge your own path. Don't stay simply because you told her you'd be a Jedi. Leave and be the happy man she dreamed you'd be."

Anakin blinked, being hit by the realization that he _wasn’t_ truly happy being a Jedi. The happiest he had been was outside of the temple with Obi-Wan, not worrying about what the Order thought of his actions. “I don’t feel free inside the Order… I feel like a slave again.”

"Then the Jedi path is not the one your mother wanted you to take. She'd never be happy knowing you don't feel free."

The distressed alpha looked at the floor. No, he truly did not feel free as a Jedi. Freedom was all he had wanted his whole life, and just when he thought he has escaped slavery, he had really been trapped in it the whole time. Anger bubbled up inside of him.

The Chancellor repressed a pleased grin as he felt Anakin's anger building.

"When you are ready to leave, I can offer you a job to help you get on your feet in the beginning. You are of course free to look for work elsewhere, but until then I would rather like having you act as my personal guard. You would at least be working in the same building as your mate and will make enough money between you both to start looking for a place to live."

Anakin looked back up at Palpatine and nodded. “I’ll notify you when I leave the Order…”

"Very good, my boy." The Chancellor smiled, "And until then, if you wish it, I will do my best to keep an eye on your mate for you. Not that I believe there is a threat to him here, but simply for your peace of mind that someone you trust is making sure it stays that way."

“I would appreciate that, yes. I want Obi-Wan to be safe no matter what.”

"Then I will see to it."

 

* * *

 

Once more Anakin stood before the Council, his mind a flurry of thoughts and feelings, his head pounding in his chest, his blood flowing swiftly through his veins as his hands clenched into fists for the fifth time inside the sleeves of his cloak, an accessory he rarely wore in the midst of war. All he needed was some time off, a time to escape the bitterness of war and sit back to relax. The only thing he needed to make it all happen was the Council’s approval, and he was doubtful he would get the approval he was looking for.

“I should like to request a meditative leave, a vacation of sorts. I’ve been overwhelmed with all that has happened, and I would like some time away to reflect on a few things.” He heard himself say the words, but he wasn’t sure they were heard by the Council.

Mace hummed and leaned forward eyeing him. Of course it had to be Mace. It was _always_ Mace these days.

"You have never willingly taken such a leave before, and you are known to be stubborn with _not_ meditating when you should."

“A lot of things have happened recently. My best friend leaving the Order, me gaining a seat on the Council, the rank of Master, and a Padawan, and I feel like I haven’t had the proper time to reflect on it all. Thus, I’m requesting some time off for myself. Anywhere from a couple weeks to a month.” Anakin swallowed. It was a long time to request as a vacation.

"That's a long time to request during a galactic war."

“I understand that, but I plan on traveling to the Outer Rim, and as you know, that takes quite a while to travel to.”

"And why would you want to go there?"

“There are peaceful systems out there, places where I don’t have to worry about the war and focus on my meditation. Working as I am now is too stressful. Going on this vacation will make me a better Jedi, and I’ll be a better war general as well when I return.”

"I don't think—" Mace started to speak, but Yoda cut him off.

"Meditative leave, you are granted. Hard you have worked for a long time. A month, the council will agree to." His ears twitched and the troll looked at Mace, "Many responsibilities the Chosen One has been saddled with. Unfair to expect more of him, we are."

Anakin let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Master Yoda. I shall return replenished and ready to fight in the war once more.” He bowed respectfully, allowing himself a small smile.

The troll climbed out of his chair and took his cane in hand before looking up at the tall Jedi, "Walk with me, will you?"

The smile faded, his blood running cold. “…Of course, Master.”

Yoda hummed and lead the way out of the Council chamber, walking a ways until they moved out into one of the vast gardens. It was only then that the Grandmaster spoke again.

"Much conflict in you I sense."

Anakin swallowed. “The war’s been getting to me… as well as everything that’s been happening to Obi-Wan.”

"Deep feelings for Obi-Wan, you have." It was a statement, not a question. The old Jedi knew more than he had previously let on.

“He’s my best friend. I just want him to be safe…”

"Blind I am not, Master Skywalker. The father, you are. Know before the marking exchange I did."

The alpha stopped walking completely, his eyes on the ground and eyebrows set low in worry.

"Meditating on leaving the Order, are you?"

“I can’t just be without Obi-Wan, Master Yoda,” Anakin spoke softly. “I mean, he’s my mate… soon he won’t be able to protect himself, and yeah he’s got Senator Organa helping him out. But Bail isn’t Obi-Wan’s mate; Bail isn’t _me_.”

Yoda climbed up onto a large bolder, sitting cross-legged and folding his hands together as he looked at Anakin. "Secret your feelings are. Known only by myself. Tell I will not." He paused, closing his eyes and taking in a slow breath, "Visions of the future I have seen. If kept from Obi-Wan, the path to the Dark Side you will take."

Anakin’s eyes widened slightly. “I couldn’t do that to him… or our child. So… if I were to stay a Jedi, and he continues to be expelled from the Order, I would go to the Dark Side no matter what?”

"Always changing, the future is." Yoda opened his eyes and regarded Anakin again, "But saying to stay a Jedi will turn you, I am not. Only to be kept away from this attachment will you turn."

“Well, I can’t be with Obi-Wan if I stay a Jedi. Our attachment, no, our _bond_ , it can’t reach its full potential if we’re kept away from each other.”

"Breaking the code you are. Too late to change, however." He shook his wrinkled head with a sigh, "A difficult position you have us in. Needed by the Galaxy you are, needed by the Light you are, yet needed by Obi-Wan you are."

“I'd still fight for the galaxy, for the Republic. I just wouldn’t be a Jedi, or at least have the title of a Jedi. There’s no way I would leave and ignore the whole war just so I could live peacefully with Obi-Wan. We both have a duty to the republic.”

The troll hummed in thought. "Then a plan you have?"

“I…don’t know. But on my leave, I had planned to travel to Stewjon with Obi-Wan. It’s his birthplace, and there isn’t much information on it. We’re going to travel there and earn the people’s trust…assuming there is anyone alive there.”

"To be with your mate on vacation, I had assumed you would. Asking about it I was not. Asking about your plan should you leave the Temple I was."

“Chancellor Palpatine has offered me a job as his personal guard until I get back on my feet and I’m able to support Obi-Wan. If our trip to Stewjon is successful, we may be moving to there to help out and represent the people.”

"Part of the war Stewjon is not."

“I know that, Master, but it’s a whole system of people that need to be explored! The last record of them was roughly ten years ago. They’re not represented in the Galactic Senate at all, and hardly anyone knows of them. They could be part of the war and no one would know it because no one is aware of their presence in the galaxy.”

"Hmm… ask you to stay, I will, but stop you from going, I will not."

Anakin nodded. “I’m sorry, Maser Yoda, but I feel I may be leaving the Order soon.”

Yoda gave a disappointed sigh and nod, "Meditate on this you should. With your choice you return."

“I will have my choice made when I return from Stewjon.”

Yoda nodded, "Your Padawan?"

“Ahsoka…she is free to choose whatever she wants. If I leave the Order, I want her to have free will to leave as well or gain a different master.”

"Reassigned she will be, but hurt she will also feel."

“No, I want her to have the right to do whatever she wants. She will not be kept here if she doesn’t want to be here. She will be free to leave with me if she so chooses.”

"The choice to leave every Jedi is given."

“You made it sound like she didn’t have a choice, and I want her to have a choice.”

"To stay, we would like. Hopeful I stay."

“We will see how the Stewjon trip ends up…” Anakin sighed heavily.

Yoda nodded, "Either choice you make, Obi-Wan you should hold close."

“Yes, Master.” Anakin bowed once more, paying what might be his final respects to the Grandmaster.

The troll hummed and waved his hand, dismissing Anakin. "Enjoy yourself you go."

“Thank you, Master Yoda, for everything you’ve done for me.” Turning, Anakin practically ran to go prepare for the trip. He had a lot to tell Ahsoka, but he was sure she would understand… hopefully she would understand.

 

* * *

 

"You're leaving me?" Ahsoka asked again for the third time. "You can't leave me! You're my Master!"

“Ahsoka, listen. I’m not leaving you. I’m giving you the option to come with me, should I leave the Order. You are free to do as you please, and if you wish to stay with me, I would be perfectly okay with that.” Anakin rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh.

"Leaving is what you want, not what I want! I know Master Obi-Wan is pregnant, but—can't you stay to be my master? I've worked so hard! Aren’t I good enough?"

“You are more than good enough, Snips. You’ve been the perfect Padawan for me, and I’m so incredibly proud of you.” Anakin moved closer and put his hands on Ahsoka’s shoulders. “Please do not look at yourself as not being good enough. You’re a strong Jedi, and I absolutely love teaching you. If I end up not being able to be your master anymore, please, for me, stay strong and show the galaxy just how special you are. Show everyone that you are good enough; _more_ than good enough.”

"But _you_ are my master—I don't want a new one. You make me feel special—like I can achieve my full potential…"

“You can achieve your full potential, I believe it.” Anakin pulled his Padawan in for a tight hug. “If I leave the Order, you are more than welcome to leave and follow me. I would still train you as my apprentice. I want to keep teaching you because you’re such a good student. I couldn’t have asked for a better Padawan.”

"I—I don't know…" The girl pulled away and sat rather heavily on the couch for a young teenage girl, "You're like a big brother to me, and I want to stay with you—but Master Plo—Master Plo was the one to find me and bring me back to the temple. I know I shouldn't, but I feel like he's my father. I don't want to leave him, either."

“I should state that if I leave the Order, I’ll still be back for visits. And I’ll still be on Coruscant at first while I get on my feet with a new job. I’ll still be around, so if you stay in the Order, you’re more than welcome to come visit me and Obi-Wan.”

"I still don't want things to change. I didn't want Master Obi-Wan to go, but that happened already without a chance to stop it."

“Ahsoka…” Anakin sighed and went to kneel in front of his Padawan. “I need to tell you something… something that Master Yoda told me. You can’t tell this to anyone else, okay? It has to be a secret.”

She lifted her sad eyes to look at him.

He took a moment to collect his thoughts before he spoke, then he sighed. “Master Yoda has told me… that if I don’t stay close to Obi-Wan, I’ll fall to the Dark Side.”

She looked alarmed, "I don't believe that. Attachments are supposed to lead to the Dark Side, not prevent it!"

“I don’t know, Snips, but that’s what Yoda told me. He’s much wiser than all the Jedi. We have to trust him.”

"How is it you seem to break all the rules? Too old, yet you are trained as a Padawan, too attached yet encouraged to be so…"

Anakin shook his head. “I’m just as confused about all of this as you are. But I want you to know that no matter what happens, you are special to me. You are just as important to me as Obi-Wan is. I know things seem tough right now, but I’m working to make the galaxy a better place. Trust me, things will work out.”

"And what am I going to do while you are off making up your mind on if you'll stay or leave the Order?"

“Work on practicing your skills with your lightsaber, learn more about shielding yourself, meditate more. I want you to be a better Jedi when I come back, and you should expect me to be a better one as well, even if I choose to leave the Order.”

She slumped her shoulders, "I still don't like it, Master…"

“I know you don’t, but everything happens for a reason, and nothing in the future is set in stone. You never know what will happen.”

She sighed and shook her head, "Still…I wish you wouldn't leave…"

“It’s not like I’ll be leaving right away. But I understand you’re upset about this. Meditate on it while I’m gone, and I’ll do the same. When I return, we’ll talk more about this, okay?”

"Alright…" the girl sighed, glancing over at the bag her master had packed.

Anakin pulled Ahsoka into a hug once more. “Everything will turn out alright. I promise. You just have to trust me.”

She sighed and hugged him back.

* * *

To be continued…


	39. Chapter 39

A debris field. It _had_ to be a debris field.

As Anakin skillfully eased the ship through the vast field of floating junk left over from battles fought long ago, Obi-Wan found himself rushing to the nearest refresher and heaving into the toilet. The artificial gravity of the ship had proven unfriendly to the pregnant omega, and the smallest change in direction was enough to upset his stomach. He'd never been susceptible to motion sickness before, and while on Coruscant he'd considered himself lucky for the lack of sickness that never plagued his mornings. But as soon as he left Coruscant's atmosphere he'd been struck with the unpleasant surprise. The aches and pains were nothing compared to the vial taste in his mouth as he hugged the toilet.

After what seemed like forever, the ship eventually flew smoother through space, allowing Anakin to rush back to Obi-Wan with worry. Upon seeing his mate in such a state, Anakin knelt beside the toilet and rubbed the omega's back gently. He spoke not a word, thinking Obi-Wan might snap at him for not flying safely, which he had flown as safely as he possibly could.

Obi-Wan heaved once more, bile dripping from his lips, but finally his stomach felt settled enough. He reached over, finding the rag he used to wipe his lips before he sat back in Anakin's arms for a silent moment before speaking, "Water…I taste disgusting."

Anakin chuckled lightly, petting Obi-Wan's hair. "That debris field was ruthless. It's like was trying to give you a hard time."

"Had I known space travel would be so rough on me, I would have requested we take this trip _after_ the baby is born."

"It's all a learning process," Anakin sighed. "Unfortunately sometimes it hurts a lot."

"Would still like that water—and help off the floor."

"Of course." Anakin situated himself so he could stand up, then he helped Obi-Wan back onto his feet. "You're getting in bed and relaxing while I get you some water."

"I'm not going to get to enjoy this trip at all, am I?"

"Well, if you keep getting sick, no, you won't enjoy it. Hopefully you'll get more adjusted the further we get." The alpha helped his omega get into a bunk to relax, and once he was situated, Anakin went off to get the water Obi-Wan had requested. He returned shortly and gently handed the water to his mate.

Obi-Wan took a sip, rinsing out the taste of bile off his tongue. "I'm starting to think our tiny baby doesn't take after your love for flying."

Anakin shrugged and sat on the edge of the bed. "It's an acquired taste."

"I thought you were a natural."

"I am, but I only became one after I started pod racing. I was actually terrified of pod racers when I began racing. Then I discovered how good I was at flying, and it quickly became almost second nature to me."

"Well, pod racing is much too dangerous a starting point for this baby. Start her or him off with something easier."

"Not until they're much older. Any vehicle that requires flying is too dangerous to start out with."

"I'm glad we agree on this." Obi-Wan chuckled, then groaned, leaning back against his pillow. "..I'll be glad when we get to Stewjon and are back in a natural gravity."

"I'll be glad too. You won't look or feel so miserable." Anakin gently brushed away the hair from Obi-Wan's face.

"About how much longer?"

"Well, I'd say we're about halfway there."

That got a groan out of Obi-Wan. "I guess I'll try to sleep most of the trip."

"Do what you need to so you feel more like yourself when we land. First impressions are going to be important on this mission."

"I'll worry about first impressions when we land. Right now I'm worried about how many times the toilet is going to be my best friend."

"But I thought I was your best friend," Anakin joked, leaning closer to nuzzle Obi-Wan.

"I'm pretty sure you don't want that title when it comes to emptying my stomach into your lap."

"No, I really don't. But I won't complain if you don't make it to the toilet in time and have to use me instead. I'd still love you either way."

"Maybe not out loud, but I know you'll complain a little at having to change your clothes."

"Oh hush. Let me be nice to you for once." Anakin rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"I'll let you cuddle me later to make up for it."

"Deal." Anakin kissed Obi-Wan's cheek.

Obi-Wan smiled and slipped down in the bunk, pulling the blanket up over himself, "I'm going to rest now, let me know if something happens."

"I will. Rest well. I'll send Basil in here to watch you." With those words, Anakin left the room to let his mate rest. A long time of staring out the viewport awaited him, a long time of watching flashes of blue and white streak by in speeds incomprehensible many generations before.

Once Anakin got back to the cockpit, Cody slipped out of the pilot's seat to allow him to take back over. "How's the General, sir?"

"He's just getting over a bit of air sickness. Or gravity sickness… something about the artificial gravity and flying through that debris field." Anakin shrugged as he took his seat as the pilot once more. "Maybe he'll be willing to let me put him into a Force sleep later. It should help with the sickness at least."

"They do say that travel can be hard on anyone carrying. Especially the later into pregnancy they are." The clone nodded, "We're lucky he isn't too heavy with child yet."

"He may as well be. He worries me to death already." The alpha sighed and rubbed his face.

"I'm pretty sure that's a mix between your nature and the fact you are about to be a new father. Alphas are very protective by nature, so of course you'll worry for your mate when he's not feeling his best."

"He worries me more now that he's pregnant. And then of course him being pregnant and kicked out of the Order scared me to death…But you're probably right, Cody. It's just because I'm his alpha."

"I have to admit," Cody chuckled, taking a seat in the co-pilot's chair and reclining back comfortably, "I'm a bit jealous of you. As a clone I'm not supposed to _want_ anything, but the idea of finding a mate and starting a family…" he sighed, shaking his head. "Don't even know if it's possible to start a family. We have been stripped of our natures, and who knows if that prevents us from procreating."

"Someone without a nature… that's so odd to think about. Everyone is either an alpha, beta, or omega. There are no people who just don't have natures, and yet there are thousands of clones who have no natures to speak of… What is it even like?"

Cody shrugged, "Our original was an alpha. They wanted the strength advantage that alphas have, but they didn't want to run the risk of us choosing mates over duty, so they altered us. I think we have a hint of alpha in us still for the strength advantage to stay, plus when the General went into his first heat we could all smell it and it drove us all a bit crazy as we wanted to protect and comfort him, but other than that…we simply exist. We don't know what it's like to have a nature like non-clones."

"So you're like… a minor alpha. I guess I could put it that way. You have the qualities of an alpha, but not the intensity of one." Anakin tapped his lips in thought. "Interesting…"

"I guess it could be put that way." Cody nodded.

"Either way, I want to thank you properly for keeping Obi-Wan safe on that mission where he lost his suppressors. It's comforting to know that he had a good friend taking care of him while he suffered… or at least when you were able to be with him. I'll never forgive Count Dooku for what he did to my mate." Anakin growled slightly.

"I did what I could. Obi-Wan can be quite the stubborn General at times. I wanted him to stay behind when he was starting to feel off, but he insisted he was the one to confront Grievous."

"He is quite stubborn, but he puts others first. It's what's made him a living legend in the galaxy. People will always talk about the brave and kind General Kenobi. I'm just sad that General Kenobi… is no more."

"No, he's still General Kenobi. He's the same person as he was when he was a Jedi."

"But no one will ever know what happened to General Kenobi. He's suddenly disappeared as far as most of the galaxy is concerned."

"And in his place is someone fighting for the people on a more political level." Cody pointed out. "They will know he moved on. Gone are his days on the battlefield, but still he fights for them."

"It's just hard for me to think that he may never use his lightsaber again in battle… I've always known him as this great warrior, and now he's a senator's assistant and in training to be an ambassador or senator himself. Not that there's anything bad about that, but it just seems weird to me."

"A part of him will always be a knight, sir. And he hates blasters. Thinks they are uncivilized and clumsy. If he ever needs to fight or defend, he'll use a saber every time."

"Or his hands." Anakin chuckled. "Has he told you the story of when he got approached by a group of alphas? He attacked their leader and the rest just walked away."

"No, he hasn't, but it sounds good, care to share the details?"

"There was a whole pack of them that approached him. He was in a pub deep down in Coruscant the day he got kicked out of the Order, just minding his own business and drinking some tea the waitress had given him. The alphas come strutting over and the leader starts hitting on him. He's having _none_ of it, so after he tells the alphas to go away and they don't, he turns on them and attacks the leader. Humiliates him and the other alphas move away because they're smarter than attacking the man who attacked their leader."

Cody laughed, "Yup, sounds like the General, all right."

"You bet it does. He can hold his ground if it's necessary."

"And that won't ever change. You have a strong mate."

Anakin sighed and nodded. "I do…"

"Your child will be well protected between you both." Cody nodded with a smile.

"Well I should hope so. They'll have two Jedi as parents."

Cody chuckled and nodded, "Aye. And their clone uncles."

Anakin smiled. "Yes, their clone uncles. So many clone uncles…"

"—Their favorite uncle being uncle Cody." Cody grinned, jabbing his thumb at himself.

"Oh, I don't know about that. Rex might be the favorite uncle." The Jedi shrugged with a smirk.

"No, no, Uncle Cody. I'm sure of it."

"You'll have to fight Rex on that one. I won't get in the middle of it. But you also have basically all the other clones who will be fighting over who's the best uncle for the baby of two Jedi."

"The child will know to pick Uncle Cody."

Anakin held up his hands in surrender. "Go ahead and claim the title early. You'll be fighting to keep it later, I'm sure."

"A pocket full of candy will help."

"Okay, I'm not going to allow candy until I get Obi-Wan's approval, so you'll have to talk to him about candy."

"Candy won't start until they are old enough, don't worry."

"Good, but you'll still have to talk to Obi-Wan about it first. I doubt he'd be as laid back with our kid as I will be."

"Uncles don't have to be as strict at parents." Cody grinned.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "There's no winning against you, is there…"

"Nope. I fight to win, sir."

"Because that's how you were engineered to be, right?"

"It's more than that." Cody shrugged, then stood up, "Hungry? We have quite a ways to travel yet."

"Sure, I could go for a bite to eat. Thankfully _I_ haven't lost my appetite."

Cody nodded and left.

 

* * *

 

It was a long three days left of travel, each day growing harder on Obi-Wan as he moved between hugging the toilet and trying to sleep the trip away. Quite a few times Anakin helped him get to sleep by using the Force. They both dreaded the trip back to Coruscant.

But finally, they came upon Stewjon, the mostly green planet with patches of blue greeted Anakin's eyes with a feeling of relief.

There was no contact from the planet to discuss permissions, so he brought the ship down into the atmosphere, speeding through the green skies in search for a place to land. The whole planet seemed to be a forest with veins made of rivers running throughout leading into the few small oceans. Finding a clearing proved difficult, and there seemed to be no big cities or modern buildings. Finally, he spotted a clearing large enough for him to land in without harm to the ship, or the trees.

"Shall I take the men out to scout the area before you let the General know we have landed?" Cody asked.

"Yes. Be cautious, I sense some danger nearby. " Anakin looked out the viewport in the cockpit at the rich green vegetation of Stewjon.

"Yes, sir." Cody turned to gather Pepper and Anchor who had also tagged along with them. Together, the three clones opened the boarding ramp of the ship and walked down it, their footsteps followed by the wheels of Basil and R2-D2.

"Spread out, and use caution." Cody said in a low voice to his brothers.

Anakin followed them to the bottom of the ramp, then paused as he looked around and used the Force to search for any more danger. He felt nervous. Maybe he should have woken up Obi-Wan...

Suddenly, something was sent hurdling through the air from the cover of trees at Anakin.

The Jedi jumped to the side with a grunt, eyes wide and senses on high alert. The object that had been aimed at him, an arrow, stood upright in the ground, the head of the arrow buried deep into the soft soil. Bright and colorful feathers were attached on the other end for easy tracking.

Another object followed soon after, a round ball designed to fit comfortably in an adult human sized hand, and Anakin lit his lightsaber, using it to slice the object in half.

It had been a mistake. A trap. He had been _meant_ to do just that.

As soon as the two halves parted vines sprung up from a seed in the center, assisted by the Force as they twisted and caught around Anakin's ankles and arms.

Anakin cried out as he fought against the vines. He growled and struggled, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake them off.

The vines planted themselves in the ground, holding the Jedi, and soon three cries from the clones followed, suggesting that they, too, had been caught off guard by the strange trap.

"Jedi—" A voice spat in disgust as a group of men and women appeared, all supporting fair skin and copper-red hair, much like Obi-Wan's. It was hard to doubt that these were the omega's people. "—are _not_ welcome here."

"Please, we don't mean to harm you. We came to explore, to gain more information about your people." Anakin's words were fast and desperate. Oh how he wished Obi-Wan was awake.

"No." the man, seemingly the leader shook his head with a deep look of mistrust in his grey eyes. "The Jedi do naught but lie and steal. We gave your kind kindness once. Gave him shelter and food as we assisted him with repairs. He thanked us by taking what was not his to take." He lifted his hand and Anakin's lightsaber flew to it. "You are not welcome."

Anakin's eyes widened. "You're Force sensitive… Please, you must understand. I didn't come here to pour salt in old wounds or to make new ones. My men and I only want to know more about you. Our records that we have dropped off about ten years ago, and we have no idea why. We were just curious."

"Ten years ago…when your fellow Jedi's selfish crime took another toll on our people. Search the ship." The tall, built alpha commanded and five of his people hurried aboard.

"Wait, wait! You can't go in there, my mate is in there!" Anakin struggled against the vines once more, desperate to get free and protect Obi-Wan.

"Jedi don't take mates. They just steal children."

“I’m not like other Jedi! I’m the Chosen One, and I _do_ have a mate in there that is _pregnant_ and in need of protection, so don’t you dare hurt him!”

"We don't hurt the innocent. That's the _Jedi's_ domain."

After a few moments the group came back out, one of the alphas carrying Obi-Wan gently in her arms.

"Lord Ewan!" she called out, "There's only one life form on board—one of our own, and he seems to be put into a Force Rest. None of us are strong enough to ease him awake. It seems the Jedi are back to their _kidnapping_ ways."

Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan, sighing in relief that he was unharmed. His attention moved back to the alpha he had been talking to; Lord Ewan. "I put him in the rest so he could relax. The artificial gravity and his pregnancy were getting to him, so I've been helping him. If you let me go, I can wake him up."

"That won't be necessary, Jedi." Ewan said as he approached the woman who held Obi-Wan in her arms. "Hm, I don't recognize him…must be from one of the smaller tribe settlements…" he closed his eyes and summoned the Force to him, a small glow at his fingertips as he touched Obi-Wan's temples to gently ease him awake.

The Jedi watched anxiously, biting on his lower lip as he watched Ewan work. "Please… be gentle with him," Anakin said quietly. He had to admit, even though he was an alpha himself, he felt rather weak compared to the rugged man touching Obi-Wan.

It didn't take long before Obi-Wan began to awaken, groaning and shifting slightly as he came to, still feeling quite drowsy. "Ani? Lunch?" he mumbled, obviously not yet aware of his surroundings.

"Wake up, we're on Stewjon… and I'm in a bit of a _situation_." Anakin tugged at his binds.

"Mm, that's nice…" Obi-Wan hummed. It always did take him rather long to come fully out of a Force Rest.

Ewan sighed, "We can't ask him questions yet, let's take him back to the village. My brother would be interested in this."

"What about the Jedi and his men and droids?"

"Bring them as well."

"Can you at least unbind us?" Anakin asked desperately. "I promise we won't attack."

"Your word means nothing." Ewan took Obi-Wan carefully and nodded, his men gathering the captured off-worlders and two droids, pulling them along to a city hidden in the trees.

It was beautiful.

Homes and other buildings built of a glossy wood that could be mistaken as silver, and the people who stopped to watch the procession of warriors and captives all wore rich green and brown clothing of varying styles. They came upon what was undoubtedly the most impressive building, built right into the trunk of a large tree in the center of the village. The doors were opened by two guards and they entered, moving into a large room lit with white glowing crystals. At the far end of the room a man sat in an impressive chair, a small gathering of other men and women around him as they seemed to be discussing crops.

"Brother, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have a rather pressing _situation_."

The man in the chair looked up with little interest, his face resting against his palm, arm resting against the armrest. "What is it now, Ewan? I'm in the middle of discussing some _important_ issues. Can't your little parade wait until after I'm finished?"

" _Jedi_." Was the only word Ewan said, knowing that it would be enough.

Instantly the man's body language changed. There was a low growl that filled the room, setting everyone on edge. "…Why is a Jedi here?"

"Sire, should we…?" one of the gathered people asked, but the answer wasn't needed as they all gathered their things and hurried out. Ewan used the opportunity to move forward and place Obi-Wan gently on the table they had been gathered around. The omega finally starting to become a little more aware that he was, at least, not in his bunk on the ship.

"He and his men landed outside the village. A quick search of the ship found one of our own people placed under a Force Rest. I've eased him out of it, but he has yet to awaken fully."

"The Jedi was the one to put him under the Force Rest?" The man stood up and looked over Obi-Wan curiously.

"Yes. He admitted as much."

Obi-Wan groaned and rolled onto his side, his eyes fluttering open as they adjusted to the light.

"I see…" The man rubbed his beard in thought, much like Obi-Wan had done several times before. "And what is the reasoning of the Jedi being here?"

"I wasn't about to leave him at his ship where he could escape, Alec."

"What's going on?" Obi-Wan finally spoke, breathing in as he pushed himself up and looked around the room at the many redheads and his mate and friends.

"Get them to untie us. They'd trust you more." Anakin grunted as he was elbowed in the gut.

Alec glared down at Anakin, his cold eyes showing how deeply hurt the people of Stewjon had been by the Jedi.

"Don't hurt him, please." Obi-Wan shifted to get off the table, holding onto the egde as he took a moment to regain his balance. Force Rests had a bit of a side effect when used for longer periods of time. "He is my mate."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "This Jedi is your mate… I find that hard to believe, _bràthair_ ."

"It's true that Jedi are not _supposed_ to mate, but…" Obi-Wan shook his head and moved over to Anakin, brushing a stray curl out of his face, "We both defied that rule." He turned back to Alec, looking up at the towering man, even taller than Ewan. "I don't know what all is going on here, but I would appreciate it if you would treat my mate and friends as guests rather than criminals."

Alec hummed in thought, then looked back at Ewan. "I can't ignore a request from one of our own. Release the Jedi and his men. If one of our own trusts them, I can trust them at least a little."

"But, Alec—" Ewan sighed and nodded to his men. Soon, the Force surrounding the vines withdrew and the plants dropped to the floor.

"Remind me not to trust plants ever again…" Anchor sighed in relief once he was free.

Anakin's arms were instantly around Obi-Wan, thanking the Force for keeping the both of them safe. "We landed and we're checking out the area before I was going to come wake you up. Things got out of hand quick."

"I should have known you would have pulled something like that." Obi-Wan chuckled, pressing a kiss to his jaw before he looked back at Alec and Ewan. "Thank you."

Ewan crossed his arms with a huff, "I still don't trust the Jedi."

Alec nodded at Obi-Wan. "Patience, Ewan. We're all still hurt over what that Jedi did to us years ago, but this is a different Jedi. He could be different."

Anakin sighed and nuzzled Obi-Wan. "Yes thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done if I wasn't able to protect Obi-Wan."

The room fell into silence.

"…What?" Ewan whispered, glancing between the mated couple and his brother.

Alec's eyes were wide, mouth slightly open. "It can't be..."

Anakin held Obi-Wan closer, sensing something was wrong. He felt a growl rise up in his throat, but he held it down.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan tried to ease his alpha when the gentle hold on him grew tighter.

"…I'm going to get mother!" Ewan suddenly announced, hurrying out of the room.

"A-and bring Father too!" Alec called after his brother. "I don't believe it... After all these years…" The alpha shook his head, stunned.

"Obi-Wan... Do you know who these guys are? Are their names familiar to you at all?" Anakin shifted closer to Obi-Wan as he spoke.

"Of course not, Anakin, I was raised in the Temple since infancy."

"Well I didn't know of you came across their names when you were looking at records."

"Records were bare minimal." Obi-Wan shook his head and pulled away to look up at Alec, "Excuse me, but would you mind explaining why you are looking at me like I have five eyes?"

Alec swallowed and shook his head. "I think it's better if... If Mother and Father fill you in."

Obi-Wan frowned, looking up at him before realization hit and his eyes widened, "You—you're part of the _Kenobi_ family— _my_ family." He realized out loud.

Alec smiled sadly. "Yes, Obi-Wan... You're our younger brother."

"We—we came here to Stewjon…so that I can find you… I guess it's too late for great first impressions…" he joked.

"First impressions don't matter now. Oh, when Mother and Father see you... It's been so long since we all saw you last."

Obi-Wan was about to speak when a woman's voice interrupted, "Is it true? Alec, is what Ewan says true? Is my baby back?" the woman entered, her red hair streaked with silver, yet she was quick on her feet, and it didn't take her long to zero in on Obi-Wan. He found himself soon scooped into her arms. She was taller than him by a few inches, and she began to weep happily, "Obi-Wan, oh my sweet baby boy."

Soon another man was in on the hug, quite large and rugged looking, even more so than Alec. "Our son, oh dear Force, our son has come home! You're finally home again, Obi!"

Anakin had been pushed to the side rather quickly, and he started to get upset before the realized that it was Obi-Wan's parents who had pushed him away.

Obi-Wan felt more than a little awkward as he hugged his mother back, unable to also hug his father who had sandwiched them together. "Mother? Father?" the words felt foreign on his tongue.

Obi-Wan's father was the first to step back to take a good look at his son. "Oh, Obi, look how big you are now... A full grown man; and an omega!"

Alec stepped closer with a smile. "We haven't seen you since you were taken from us all those years ago..."

"Taken? Didn't you _give_ me to the Jedi Temple to be trained to become a Jedi?"

"Give you away? Mom and dad would have never given any of us away!" Ewan insisted, "You were kidnapped!"

Their mother nodded, "The Jedi asked to take you, we refused, but he stole you away in the night when his ship was repaired enough."

"I can still remember your crying echo in the night... Before we could stop him, you were gone." There were tears in their father's eyes as he spoke. "We were all devastated."

Obi-Wan was stunned…he'd been forcefully taken from his family. He had heard of some cultures calling the Jedi 'baby snatchers', and other similar terms, but he'd assumed that was because they didn't know that parents agreed to send their children.

"I…wasn't supposed to be a Jedi?"

"We never wanted you to be taken away," Alec said as he put his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "We wanted you to grow up and be a strong individual _with_ us."

"…So you won't be disappointed in me knowing I have been expelled from the Jedi Order?" he asked, the fear in his voice making it clear that he did worry about how his family would react to such news.

"We never wanted you to be a part of their _wretched_ order," their father said with abused edge to his tone. "We wished we could have come after you and rescued you."

"Why couldn't you?"

"No ships." His mother sighed, "Our people do not have the technology to travel off our world. We did manage to barter for passage on a ship once ten years ago—and your uncle took a few men in search for you but they were attacked by pirates—your uncle didn't survive…and he was our link to the rest of the galaxy."

"We were stuck here, hoping that one day you'd return," his father said with sad eyes.

"And I have…with the help from a few friends, and my mate, Anakin."

"You're married?" his mother gasped.

Anakin paled a little. So this culture was one of those who saw mating marks equivalent to marriage. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Uh, well... We were not familiar with a lot of cultures and what mating marks mean. We just wanted to mark each other to lay claim, that's all."

The woman looked over at Anakin and approached, "So you're my son-in-law?"

"Uh..." Anakin took a couple steps back. "I...guess?"

The woman then pulled Anakin into a hug, "Welcome to the family."

Anakin grunted as he was hugged, and he looked at Obi-Wan with a flushed face. "Ah... Thank you... Mrs. Kenobi."

She pulled back and smiled up at him, "My, you are a handsome one, aren't you?"

"He is rather handsome, despite being a Jedi," Alec said. "I'd say our little Obi found a good mate, and it looks like they're a successful couple too. It's hard not to miss that small bump." He gestured to Obi-Wan's stomach.

Obi-Wan's cheeks flushed as he hugged his middle, "Yeah…well, it wasn't exactly planned that we start a family this early…"

"It's alright," the father said. "We'll get you looked after properly, and we'll answer any questions you and your mate may have."

Anakin exhaled. "Thank you, all of you."

"Can you start with your names? I'm afraid I only know our family name."

"Of course, my dear." The mother smiled, "I am Sera, your mother, this is my husband, Brickenn, our oldest son Alec who has taken over as the head of the family and leader of our tribe, and our middle son Ewan who is head of our warriors and defense from unfriendly off-worlders."

"We saw him in full action earlier," Anakin muttered. "I promised we weren't going to hurt anyone."

"You must understand," Ewan spoke up, "That my baby brother was kidnapped by a Jedi. It's my job to make sure no other family has to feel that pain."

"I understand. But I never pulled my lightsaber out on you. I had no intention of doing that." Anakin moved closer to Obi-Wan and nuzzled him.

"Our people's trust of visiting Jedi have been greatly damaged by the one that took Obi-Wan. Had we not found Obi-Wan on your ship, I would have made you leave the planet." Ewan insisted.

"Lucky for us, I guess."

Alec sighed. "Well since you're here and not hostile, I suppose we should begin preparing places for you all to stay."

"I'll have a proper bed moved into Obi-Wan's room. The crib certainly won't do for two mated adults." Sera grinned before pulling both her long lost son and her son-in-law into another hug.

Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan and chuckled. Well at least they had found who they were looking for, and no matter what had happened to get where they were, Anakin and Obi-Wan had found the Kenobi family, and the mission was mostly a success already.

Obi-Wan smiled and reached over to take Anakin's hand. "Our friends, Cody, Pepper, and Anchor will be given a place to stay as well?" he asked, nodding over to where the three clones were gathered with R2 and Basil, trying not to interrupt the family's reunion.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll have space for them, too. Don't have charging ports for droids, though." Ewan said as he handed Anakin back his lightsaber.

The Jedi clipped his weapon to his belt. "We've got charging ports on the ship. The droids will be fine."

"…Still don't like that you're a Jedi…but as long as you protect my baby brother, I suppose you're okay."

"Obi-Wan is safe with me, I can assure you."

"We should fit you all with new clothes—especially you. Jedi robes will not attract you good attention here, and full armor puts people on edge." Alec was saying, "We are a peaceful people who only defend when needed. Most visitors are pirates looking to take our resources, after all. But Ewan and his team keeps them from ever reaching the village."

"Then let's go get some new clothes and get settled in." Anakin wrapped an arm around Obi-Wan's waist with a smile.

* * *

To be continued…


	40. Chapter 40

The new outfits that were given to the off-worlders were certainly luxurious and perfect for the slightly cool climate of Stewjon. Anakin found that the clothing style rather suited him and the clones, but more so Obi-Wan. The omega looked like he had lived on Stewjon his whole life. He belonged with his people now. His whole family was alive and well on Stewjon, so was there any reason to really go back to Coruscant?

"You're staring." Obi-Wan stated pointedly as he adjusted the soft, but warm green robes around his growing belly. Unlike Anakin and the clones, he had been also given delicate accessories that marked his heritage, though he currently only wore a pendant of the strange silver wood that came from the trees of Stewjon.

Anakin blinked, then he smiled. “Sorry, you look amazing.” He stepped closer to Obi-Wan and ran his organic hand through copper hair.

"I was beginning to think it doesn't suit me." Obi-Wan said, touching the green fabric. It was a dark green, darker than anything he'd ever worn before.

“I think it suits you well. Of course, it may be the fact that you’re a native of Stewjon, and the colors naturally look good on you.” Anakin kissed Obi-Wan’s cheek.

"Not too dark?"

“You look good in dark colors. It’s not too dark, Obi-Wan.”

"I've just always worn light colors before." Obi-Wan shrugged and moved over to the window, looking out over the village, "…It feels strange to be home…"

“I imagine it does.” Anakin came up behind Obi-Wan and wrapped his arms around him, his chin resting on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “You haven’t been here since you were a baby…”

"It doesn't _feel_ like home, and I still feel awkward around my own parents and brothers." He sighed, leaning back against Anakin, "I wish I had never been stolen away to the Temple—but at the same time then I would have never met you…"

“You would have ended up with a jerk mate or no mate at all. And besides, all things happen for a reason. The Force works in ways we don’t understand.” Anakin’s hands moved to rest on Obi-Wan’s belly.

"What makes you think I'd let a jerk be my mate in any situation?"

“Well, it would depend on how you were raised. In the Temple you were raised to be tough, but here, since you’re an omega, I’m sure you would have been protected more and not trained to defend yourself.” Anakin shrugged and sighed, turning his face to take in Obi-Wan’s scent.

Obi-Wan was silent a moment, "My brothers and father do give off the impression that omegas are to be protected rather than doing the protection…all of Ewan's warriors are alphas, none are even betas…"

“I’m not meaning to say anything bad about your family… but I don’t think they’re used to having an omega in the family. I hope they don’t try to get too protective of you.”

"Mom's a beta, and everyone else are alphas." He agreed, "But at the same time I can't tell if their protective behavior around me is because of my nature, or because I had been kidnapped and taken away from them for so long."

“It could be both. From what it sounds like, everyone was devastated when you were kidnapped.”

"I can't blame them," Obi-Wan turned in Anakin's arms, "If anyone tries to take our baby…"

“No one will get even close enough to take our baby. They’d have to get through me and several clones before they get to you.”

Obi-Wan looked up, a dark look in his usually gentle eyes, "I'd destroy them."

Anakin blinked. “…Well, I’ll make sure they don’t get to you or our baby. You both will be protected enough that hopefully you won’t have to worry about hurting anyone.”

"You should know by now that I'd be right by your side in defending our child."

“I know.” Anakin smiled.

"Good, because even if my family expects me to be a stay at home omega parent, you know that's not who I am. I don't need an alpha to take care of me; I _choose_ to have you as my mate and partner. –Though the protection and care is nice while I'm pregnant."

“You can handle yourself very well. I told Cody about your encounter with that pack of alphas. It shows just how capable you are at taking care of yourself.”

"I'm still here, even after all the dangerous situations I have been in."

“And all the risky ones too.” Anakin kissed Obi-Wan’s neck just above his mating mark.

"When it comes to risk, I think accepting you my mate was the most risky out of anything else."

“Probably. But at least you don’t have to worry about the Council breathing down your neck about it.”

"Not anymore. Now that's just your part of the risk. The Council finding out about us—about our baby. There's no way you'll be able to convince them that we don't have an attachment."

“They won’t find out… but Master Yoda knows about us…”

Obi-Wan looked startled as he lifted his gaze to meet Anakin's, "Yoda knows?"

“Yes, but he told me the rest of the Council wouldn’t find out.”

"Strange…why would he keep it secret for us?"

“He…” Anakin sighed and shook his head. “He sensed I would fall to the Dark Side if I was to be separated from you. Our attachment it too great at this point, that if it were to be destroyed, we would be destroyed.”

"I see…" Obi-Wan muttered simply.

“So he’s keeping quiet for the sake of keeping me in the Order… I told him that I would reach a decision on whether I would stay in the Order or not by the time I returned to Coruscant.”

"So you are seriously considering leaving it soon."

“It’s a thought I’ve had, yes.”

 Obi-Wan reached up, brushing his curls back from his face, "As long as it is you who makes the choice, and not anyone else."

“It’ll be my choice, I promise.” Anakin’s lips connected with Obi-Wan’s gently.

Obi-Wan smiled into the kiss, slipping his arms up around his mate.

"Obi-Wan, would—oh, am I interrupting?" Sera smiled from the doorway, watching the two.

Anakin pulled back quickly and looked at Sera, face bright red. “Sorry… We were just finishing up…”

"Or just getting started." She chuckled.

The Jedi made a distressed noise as he looked at the floor.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, young man. My baby boy is an adult and has chosen you as his mate. You have the right to show him affection."

“Just didn’t expect anyone to walk in on us,” Anakin muttered.

"The door was open." She shrugged and moved further into the room, "And at least it was me and not my husband or older sons. They are all still adjusting to the fact that Obi-Wan is an omega. Alphas can be stubborn that way." She sat down the trey she was carrying on a table and turned to smile at the two, "I've brewed a nice tea if you would like some. It's a special brew particularly good for those carrying."

“Thank you, Ma’am,” Anakin said with a nod. “I would have thought the rest of your family would be worried I’m here. The issue of a Jedi being here is just as important as your long lost son returning.”

"I'm choosing to ignore what you are, because you brought our boy back to us unlike the Jedi who took him from us." She sat down comfortably in one of the seats around the table and began to pour the tea into three cups.

"Well, most Jedi only bring younglings to the temple with the parents' blessing to do so. I have even assisted my master a few times in retrieving a few younglings. The parents always gave their blessing before we even touched them. The Jedi are good, Mother, but like in any group, there can be some corruption." Obi-Wan said, sitting down as he was handed a cup of tea.

“Most of the Jedi I know and work with are incredibly kind and caring. I don’t know who the one was that came and took Obi-Wan away from you, but he needs to be put to justice. Babies are never to be stolen from their families.” Anakin sat down next to Obi-Wan with his cup of tea.

"He's dead." Obi-Wan stated, "Killed while on a mission. I know because as a youngling and young Padawan I used to find him to ask him about my family and home. I had wanted to know at least of my people's traditions and culture. After all, my best friend Lumi knew about hers and was allowed to dress according to her culture rather than the Jedi's usual tunics for humanoids. I had been waiting for his return that never came."

"Do you remember who it was? Or at least what he looks like?" Anakin took a slow sip of his drink.

"Master Anvis." Obi-Wan shrugged, "You wouldn't have known him, he was gone before Master Qui-Gon found you on Tatooine."

Obi-Wan's mother nodded, "Alpha human male with a long silver-blond hair."

"Master Anvis... I've read some stories about him in the archives, but I guess he's not as heroic as those stories tell him to be." Anakin shrugged.

"He was strong and successful in his missions, but it seems he had some dark secrets."

"Apparently. Being a baby stealer was one of the dark things about him."

"Let's talk about something more pleasant." Sera said after a sip of tea, "How did you two meet? Was it love at first sight?"

Anakin chuckled. "Oh it was far from it."

"We were ready to rip each other to shreds. He was so annoying." Obi-Wan agreed.

"I wasn't so sure we'd make it out of that mission without pulling our lightsabers on each other. We really did not get along."

"But…by the end of it I was injured and loving how he held me…his kisses weren't bad, either." Obi-Wan admitted with a chuckle. "Though I could have done without the injury."

"You had me scared to death. I didn't think I was going to see you alive again." Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan's hand and held it tight.

"Only because you were starting to grow protective of me—I'm not so easy to kill. Many have tried, and yet I'm still here."

"My alpha instincts started to kick in the longer I was around you. I wanted to see you safe."

"I know, I know, and now I let you." Obi-Wan chuckled, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"The Jedi…send omegas out on dangerous missions?" Sera asked.

"They did. But not anymore, because the Council doesn't understand that the omegas are just as helpful as the alphas and betas." Anakin sighed heavily.

"Traditionally, danger is for the Alphas to take care of."

"In the Jedi Order, we let Jedi of all nature's go on missions. We send hope to those who don't have it. They don't care if we're alphas, betas, or omegas. Any Jedi send hope."

"I'm still not sure if I like that my baby boy was put into so much danger."

"I was a strong Jedi, Mother, and before the war I was able to negotiate my way out of just about anything."

"Absolutely you could have," Anakin agreed. "You still can, if I'm to be quite honest."

"Galactic war missions are a bit difficult to negotiate, Anakin. Especially facing an army of battle droids programmed to shoot first. That's why when I left the Jedi Order I took Bail up on his offer to learn to be a politician. I can fight with words rather than a weapon."

“Perhaps your negotiating skills are better than I remember.” Anakin chuckled and took another sip of his tea.

"I don't think you have ever actually seen my tongue in action." Obi-Wan shrugged, "My skills with negotiating is the whole reason Bail suggested this new path for me. He has seen me in action before."

"I've never really heard you speak to a crowd before. Perhaps I'm missing a very important gift that you possess."

"Well, I was the reason Master Qui-Gon and I had been sent to negotiate for Naboo. However, things never got that far and as you know we ended up on Tatooine."

"The Force saved your best negotiating for now instead of back then." Anakin chuckled lightly.

"Or just wanted Master to find you on that dusty rock."

"Perhaps you should speak with your brother." Sera suggested, "You could fit nicely into a representative position."

Anakin smiled at Sera. "We had talked about that briefly before we arrived here."

"And you would do well with helping our town's defenses. Ewan could use more trained warriors."

"If we stay." Obi-Wan said, setting down his empty teacup. "We have a lot to discuss as a couple."

“Yes, we do… Us staying here, me leaving the Order, there’s a lot on our plates. I just hope it doesn’t end up being too much for us to handle.” Anakin sighed and leaned against Obi-Wan.

"This is your home, Obi, we want you to stay." Sera said, touching her son's wrist. "You belong here."

"And it is beautiful here." Obi-Wan nodded, "It's so full of life—nature. The air is easier to breathe, and the Force is strong here, seemingly untouched by the dark side and the darkness of the war spreading across the Galaxy. But we have a life back on Coruscant."

“I left my Padawan on Coruscant… she wasn’t happy about the thought of me leaving the Order.” Anakin shook his head. “I don’t know what to do, honestly. I don’t know what would be best for us.”

Obi-Wan nodded, "Ahsoka is the reason I think you should stay with the Order. It'd be hard on her if you leave her after I already was forced to. She's almost like our own child…"

“I told Ahsoka that she’s free to follow me out of the Order if I left. She’s not going to be stuck there if she doesn’t want to be there.”

"It's a very hard choice for her. Like me, she came to the Temple at a very young age. It's the only home she knows. You? You lived with your mother until you were nine. You remember your life before. You don't have the same _attachment_ to the Order as most Jedi do. Leaving for you is likely much easier—I…I don't know if I would have been able to leave if I hadn't been forced to."

"Still, I left the option open to her to join us outside of the Order. I promised I'd still continue to teach her until I think she's ready to move on." Anakin sighed heavily. "It's a big decision for all of us."

"Where are you from?" Sera asked, "I would like to meet your family."

Anakin's expression fell significantly. "...I only had my mom... She died when I was nineteen."

"Oh—oh I'm terribly sorry…"

"It's okay... I couldn't save her. It just wasn't meant to be."

Obi-Wan reached over, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze, "I'm sorry we couldn't free her when Master freed you…" he whispered with regret deep within his eyes.

"It's not your fault, Obi-Wan. We couldn't help that Watto wanted to keep my mom." The pain in Anakin's eyes was sincere, almost too much for him to bear.

"She didn't deserve a life of slavery." Obi-Wan shook his head, "I—wish I could have met her."

"…A slave? There is still slavery in the Galaxy? I thought that the Replublic—"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "The Republic was only able to end it in most of the Galaxy. The Outer Rim is still making most of its money with the Slave Trade."

"Kriffing slave traders," Anakin muttered. "They do more harm than good. I hate them all."

"I can't believe such a thing is allowed to go on." The beta shook her head.

"Before the war…the Jedi had been making plans to continue fighting to end it…sadly the war put those plans on hold."

"Now it seems like slavery will never be exterminated," Anakin added with a sad tone to his voice. "So many innocent lives...living under people who are slaver scum."

"I'm sorry." Knowing how personal a subject slavery was to Anakin, Obi-Wan slid over closer to his mate, making a small purring sound to try and offer comfort.

Anakin nuzzled Obi-Wan, taking comfort in the purring, and soon he started softly crooning to compliment the purring. "I'm sorry too. I didn't intend this conversation to turn bad."

"Nor did I…I only intended to get to know you more." Sera sighed.

"You didn't know, so I don't blame you. It's best we get that topic out of the way now, though. That's the worst part of my past."

"Then, would it also be rude to ask about—" she nodded at Anakin's prosthetic hand.

Obi-Wan shifted forward to pour himself a second cup of tea, "That has nothing to do with his childhood, at least." He gave a small smile.

"Oh, no, that was me being reckless as a Padawan," Anakin smiled. "I thought I could take on a Sith Lord on my own, but I quickly discovered how wrong I was."

"A Sith Lord? Not—Lord Tyranus, by chance?"

Anakin blinked. "...Count Dooku?"

"Dooku?" The woman looked confused, "No, I haven't heard that name before. I just know of a Lord Tyranus. He has come a few times with an army we can't defeat, and they steal resources from our planet. Attempts to stop them has resulted in…the extermination of a number of our leading villages. There had been ten…and now only three remain, including this one. We…now just let them take what they need…"

"A droid army?" Anakin leaned forward, fully focused on Sera.

"There are some droids, yes, but mostly alphas in dark cloaks. They can use the Force in ways our people can not begin to understand…"

"A Sith army..." Anakin looked at Obi-Wan. "I really had hoped this place would be free from Dooku's terror..."

Obi-Wan swallowed and hugged his middle, "If it is Yan Dooku…" he shook his head and sat his tea down before getting to his feet and pacing. "What could he be planning? If he has an army, why would he bother coming to me and try to sway me to his side?"

"How would he even know you're here?" Anakin stood up too and grabbed Obi-Wan's shoulders gently. "It's not like he planted a tracking device in you while he held you hostage."

"He didn't approach me here, I'm talking about the time in Lower Coruscant, remember? When he gave me back my lightsaber and told me he wanted me to help him take out his master?"

"He's not doing anyone any sort of good. He needs to be taken out to put an end to this. We take him out, and this war can be over in a snap."

"He had almost convinced me…while he was taking advantage of my people…" Obi-Wan clenched his fists.

"We know what the real problem is now, so we need to take care of it." Anakin rubbed Obi-Wan's shoulders soothingly.

"He knew exactly what to tell me…what to say to get me to listen…he knew how I wanted equality for omegas…how I…longed for family…he told me I was like his grandson…and I wanted it."

"We're going to take him out. I promise. He's a manipulative man, and I won't tolerate him anymore, especially after he tries to manipulate my mate." A soft growl rose from Anakin's throat.

"I should have when I had the chance…" Obi-Wan shook his head, "But I let my hurt for the Jedi cloud my judgment…"

"It doesn't matter now. Now we need to prepare for his return. We need to gather all the warriors we can to fight against him and take back the freedom this system deserves."

"No." Sera stood up, "No, we have lost too many as it is. Our numbers on the entire planet have dwindled greatly. We will not fight them any longer. We cannot afford to."

"Mrs. Kenobi, if you keep sitting back and let him do what he wants, soon all of Stewjon will cease to exist. You have to stand and fight now, or you won't be able to later."

"We are people of peace, and while we will defend ourselves, we won't to the point that it'd exterminate our people. We tried fighting and we have lost most of our population as it is."

"You can't sit back and watch anymore! This man will not stop until every single person on this planet is dead, and he thinks that he can get his way with you all. He thinks he can easily wipe you out, so why let him actually have the power to do that?"

"Because he can do so—and when we leave him alone, he leaves us alone! He doesn't touch our people."

"Then how is it you have lost entire villages to him? Not all the people in those villages were warriors, I'm sure."

"Warriors attack, he'd teach us a lesson by destroying the village they came from."

Anakin sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm ready for this karking war to be over," he muttered. "Dooku is completely unfair!"

Obi-Wan took both of Anakin's hands in his own, "We don't know if he'll even be back, let alone if it will be while we are here."

“But that doesn’t mean that the people here should sit back and let his pillaging happen again, Obi-Wan. They need to fight back again, or they won’t survive. Your whole people won’t survive.”

"I didn't say I would let him do as he wish." Obi-Wan insisted, "Don't forget, he gave me a way to contact him."

“So you’re going to contact him and meet up with him? Because you know I’m going to be very nervous if you do.” Anakin folded his arms across his chest.

"No, I'm going to contact him, and _we_ are going to meet with him. I'm not going alone when I'm pregnant."

"You shouldn't go at all!" Sera insisted, "Really, we'll survive as long as we leave it be!"

"Mother, I can handle Dooku, and I'm not part of this community as far as he's concerned."

“He’d have me to help protect him as well,” Anakin added. “He’s going to be safe with me when we go meet Dooku.”

"I still don't like the idea of my baby boy going off to fight that powerful alpha." She shook her head.

“I know. No one likes the idea of their child being put in the line of danger, but you have to trust the both of us. We know how to handle him, we can help you get rid of him for good.”

"Obi-Wan's an omega—a _pregnant_ omega."

"I was also a highly trained Jedi." Obi-Wan pointed out. "I'm more of a warrior than you give me credit for."

Anakin nodded. “He’s been trained by one of the best Jedi, Ma’am. He can handle himself when he needs to.”

Sera still looked unsure.

“Don’t worry too much. Obi-Wan will be well protected by me,” Anakin reassured. “Dooku won’t lay a hand on your son without going through me first.”

"And he made a mistake giving this back to me." Obi-Wan said, pulling his lightsaber out of where he had it hidden in his sleeve and activating the blue blade. "My defenses with a lightsaber were unmatched in the Jedi Order before I left."

“And he’s got two of us to fight if he chooses to do so.” Anakin also pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it.

"Ani's strong with his offence." Obi-Wan added. "Working together we should be no match for him.

“We’ve become quite the team working together. Dooku won’t know what’s going to hit him until it’s too late.”

"I still don't like it… Omegas aren't warriors in our culture." Sera shook her head.

“Perhaps it’s time to adjust the culture a little then,” Anakin suggested. “You don’t have many people left. You need all the help you can get.”

"We have never had an omega _want_ to be a warrior before."

"Well, now you have me." Obi-Wan pointed out.

“We can start to change things for the better. Sitting around here and doing nothing isn’t going to help you win against Dooku.” Anakin put away his lightsaber and sighed. “But I suppose we should get into contact with Dooku now.”

"Not here. Not near where my people can be put in harms way. We need to be somewhere else." Obi-Wan said.

“Somewhere where there’s no people around to bring attention, somewhere that will be away from anyone that could get hurt…” Anakin looked at Obi-Wan with a slight bit of fear in his eyes. “Tatooine…”

Obi-Wan put his lightsaber back away in his sleeve, "Are you sure you want to return to that place?"

“It’s away from everyone here, so we won’t bring attention to them. It’ll just be us and Dooku.” Anakin nodded. “I’m sure I want to go back.”

"Only if you are sure. We'll go there first so that I can have time to settle after the traveling, and then we'll lure him there. I'll tell him I've decided to join him, that I want to meet with him again someplace secluded away from where the Jedi could show up."

Anakin nodded again, swallowing a little hard. “Haven’t been on Tatooine since…” His words trailed off as he once more thought about his mother.

"I know," Obi-Wan took his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze, "That's why I wanted to make sure you were okay with going back there."

“I am… we’ll be far away from the place we buried her. I’ll be fine.”

"Should you change your mind…"

“I won’t change my mind. It’s the safest place I know… at least for this confrontation.”

Sera gave a worried sigh, "Will you at least take those nice young triplet friends of yours with you?"

“Triplets? Oh, you mean the clones? Yes, we’ll bring them with us. They haven’t gotten to be with Obi-Wan in a while.”

"Clones?" the woman tilted her head, "No, I'm sure they are brothers."

Obi-Wan laughed, "Well, brothers they are. Good friends, too. I have worked with them before—especially Cody."

“All three of them are good men. They’re very loyal to us, and I’m grateful for that. It seems there aren’t a lot of people on our side these days.” Anakin sighed and leaned against Obi-Wan.

"Don't worry, Mother, we know what we are doing. He won't know that Stewjon is involved. Then we'll come back safe."

“You can trust us to return safely. We know how to handle these situations. It’s what we’ve been trained to be prepared for.” Anakin smiled at Sera. “You’ll get to see your son again, I promise.”

"I want to see you both again. Don't forget, you're my son-in-law. You married into this family." Sera said, pulling both men into her arms.

Anakin grunted while in the tight hug from the older woman. “Ah… right, I married into the family.” He glanced at Obi-Wan and chuckled.

Obi-Wan only smirked at him.

_I don't mind the idea._

The thought floated to Anakin through the Force.

 _Sounds nice_ , Anakin thought to himself. Maybe being married to Obi-Wan wasn’t a bad thing after all. No one was stopping them from getting rings, getting an official document, and maybe in the future have a proper ceremony. Of course, most of that would happen after the war was over, and maybe by that time they would have their child to take care of together, just like a real family.

Of course they were a real family. Not like one, because they were one. Anakin rolled his eyes at himself. Of course this was a family…

* * *

To be continued…


	41. Chapter 41

Tatooine…it was just as Obi-Wan remembered it. A baron wasteland of sand and heat. The twin suns shedding its harsh rays down upon the dunes. Obi-Wan was hesitant to step off the cool ship and into the heat; he could already feel his skin burning just by looking out at the heated sands outside. "And we have proper water out here?" he asked.

“Yeah, on the ship,” Anakin said as he skirted past Obi-Wan to step out into the sand. As much as he disliked the gritty substance, it felt nice to be back home—if one could call the harsh environment home.

Anakin had changed back into his Jedi clothes, though with as hot as it was, he was considering stripping to just his trousers and boots. In fact, that was exactly what he was going to do. His skin deserved some warm sun anyways. He removed his belt and tunics with ease, then put his belt back on around his hips to keep his lightsaber on him easier.

"Are you—stripping?" Obi-Wan realized, watching Anakin from the shade provided by the ship as he stayed on the ramp. He wore a lighter, airier outfit that Bail had gotten him. One that would let the breeze through, but also provided protection from the sun. He only had to worry about his face, neck, and hands burning to a bright red color. Yet here Anakin was, exposing as much of his skin as was socially acceptable for human males, his hair already looking just a tad more blond in the harsh Tatooine light. Gone was the little boy Obi-Wan had last seen in the Tattooine sun, replaced by a sun-kissed god of gold hair and tan skin.

“It’s hot, so yeah, I am to a certain point.” Anakin shielded his eyes from the suns with his hand and looked up at Obi-Wan. “If you don’t like it, I can put my clothes back on.”

"I'm not complaining…but won't you get burnt?"

“Obi-Wan, look at me. Does it look like I burn?”

"…Yes? I mean, you're human, so…"

Anakin sighed. “I don’t burn very easily. I can be in the sun for quite a while since I spent the first part of my life living in it.”

"Just don't complain if I end up having to treat you for burns." Obi-Wan said, finally stepping out into the sun and looking around.

“I feel like you’re going to be the one complaining.” Anakin chuckled. “Your hair looks gorgeous in the sunlight.”

Obi-Wan flushed, "Of course I'll complain. I know I'll burn out here."

“At least you’ll still look good if you do get burned… though let’s try not to let that happen. I don’t know if that will do anything to the baby.”

"The baby should be fine as long as I don't get sun poisoning. It wouldn't hurt the baby directly, but the symptoms I suffer could prove some danger."

“Then you can’t spend too much time in the sun. I don’t want you or the baby to get hurt.”

"I really rather not expose myself too much, regardless. I'm hoping Dooku will arrive here during the night. But for now, I just want out of the ship and to relax after traveling before we make contact. Let's go over to that outpost and maybe get a bite to eat? I'm starved after the trip."

"Should we stay with the ship, Generals?" Cody asked.

“Unless you’re hungry.” Anakin smiled at Cody.

"Well, you know, we could—"

"Food!" Anchor cheered.

"…Yes, well, we could eat." Cody finished, clearing his throat.

“Actual food, man!” Pepper cheered with Anchor as they slapped hands together for a high-five.

Anakin chuckled. “It sounds like you’re coming with us to get food.”

"Secure the ship then. We don't want any Jawas gutting the ship for parts and profit, leaving us stranded on this dusty rock." Obi-Wan nodded, "Then we'll all go eat."

“Yes, Sir!” All three clones saluted before securing the ship.

Anakin sighed and turned to look towards the outpost. “I hope no one recognizes me there… I’d rather not deal with anyone.”

"It's been years, Anakin." Obi-Wan said, resting a hand on Anakin's sun-warmed shoulder, "Even if you feel familiar, they may not place a name with the face."

“I guess you’re right. I don’t remember much about this area, if anything at all. The last time I came here, I didn’t go very far searching for my mom.”

"You'll be fine—ah?" Obi-Wan felt fabric suddenly drape over his shoulders, and he looked back to find Cody had brought out one of his cloaks.

"To protect you from the suns." the commander shrugged, "The hood will help, at least."

“Ah, yes it will. Thanks, Cody.” Anakin nodded at the clone commander.

Obi-Wan sighed and flipped the hood up, "Yes, thank you, that was thoughtful."

"The ship's secure, let's go eat!" Anchor grinned as he and Pepper hurried over.

“You boys must really be ready for some actual food. Don’t get your hopes up too high, though. This is a desert.” Anakin chuckled as he began moving towards the outpost.

“Anything is better than those nutrition bars,” Pepper commented as he fell into step beside Cody and Anchor.

"I have to agree." Obi-Wan chuckled, "I am ready for something more flavorful."

“Well, I will warn you. Food here can be a bit… dry.” Anakin shrugged.

"How dry?"

“Depending on how close we are to a moisture farm, pretty dry.”

"So...what? Do we pour our drinks on the food?" Anchor asked.

"No, you're wasting your drink then. You have to tough it up and eat dry food sometimes."

"Man, people have it rough out here."

"Not every planet is as fortunate as others, Pepper." Obi-Wan chuckled.

"You have no idea just how hard it is to live here. The sand storms are really hard if you don't have a shelter to get away from them."

"Well, we are all lucky to have you as our guide."

"Yes, well at least I'm not telling you to go find bugs to eat."

"Bugs?" Both Pepper and Anchor gasped.

"Yes, bugs." Anakin smiled wide at the two clones, as if it was completely normal to eat bugs.

"You're joking? Please tell me you're joking. He's joking, right, General?"

"At least bugs would be less dry." Obi-Wan shrugged, "Not to mention high in protein."

"Good snack food too," Anakin added.

" _Is_ he joking?" Anchor asked.

Anakin chuckled. "I used to eat bugs when there was a shortage of food. It didn't happen often, but they were a good source of food when they were available."

"Gross."

"You just say that because you're not used to it. You'll have to eat a bug one day and find out what it's like."

"They already have." Obi-Wan chuckled, "You know those crunchy things sprinkled on top of the dish we had for lunch before we left Stewjon?  Crushed dried _beetles_."

Anchor and Pepper started gagging dramatically, Anakin doubling over in laughter at the clones' reactions.

"You two are like younglings. You already ate them and enjoyed them. Some cultures eat insects, it's just a fact." Obi-Wan sighed

"Good soldiers do as well. Sometimes we get cut off from our supplies and have to improvise. Local berries and hunts aren't always available. Bugs usually are." Cody added.

“Man, who signed us up for the terrible food program?” Pepper muttered.

"It's not that bad." Obi-Wan chuckled, tugging his hood to further protect his face from the light.

“I’d rather go back to the food we were being given back on Kamino. Now that was some good food.”

"Good food is a privilege, boys." Cody sighed, "You'll learn."

“The thing to take away from today is at least you’re not eating nutrition bars or bugs. It’s actual food you’ll be eating.” Anakin chuckled and leaned over to kiss Obi-Wan’s cheek.

Obi-Wan leaned closer, though not too close because of the heat of the desert. The longer they traveled under the suns, the more he wondered how people could stand too much contact with loved ones in such heat. He had hardly set foot outside the ship the last time he'd been on Tatooine. It had been Qui-Gon moving around the planet with an undercover queen and picking up another pathetic life form—he chuckled as he remembered, glancing over at the handsome alpha that life form had grown into. _His_ alpha.

Anakin carried his discarded tunics under one arm, the other wrapping around Obi-Wan’s waist. The last time the both of them had been on Tatooine, they were at a much younger age, and hardly aware of each other’s natures. They were simply a slave boy and a Jedi Padawan. Now, they were mates, two parts of one being, united through the Force in a bond that would never be broken, no matter what may happen to them.

Finally, they reached the small outpost, finding themselves surrounded in the streets of the small settlement, venders trying to grab their attention enough to get them to buy their wares as they passed by, but they pressed on by, making their way to the center where a pub was located, it's dimly lit shelter providing a small amount of relief from the heat as it was dug down into the sandy ground.

Grateful for the slightly cooler air, Obi-Wan pulled off his hood once they stepped inside, glancing around for an empty table where the five of them could sit and order food and drink.

The small group got settled at a table in the back of the building, perhaps one of the cooler spots. Anakin had been directed back outside to put his tunics back on; otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to eat anything. He was seated next to Obi-Wan while the three clones were on the opposite side of the table.

A server droid came up to them and took their drink orders before giving them a little more time to decide on food. Anakin took the chance to be a little more affectionate towards his mate, nuzzling Obi-Wan’s neck, especially where his mating mark was.

"Ani, I'm trying to read the menu!" Obi-Wan chuckled, "What would you suggest?"

“Anything that says ‘fresh’ in bold letters. Anything that doesn’t say that is guaranteed to be dry and probably stale.” Anakin sighed as he glanced over the menu Obi-Wan was looking at.

"I am not familiar with the local dishes. Last time I was here I stayed on the ship with nutrition bars and what little rations that was in the galley."

"And it'd be nice if you warn us which things are bug dishes!" Anchor spoke up.

Anakin was silent for a bit as he read the menu. “Doesn’t look like any of them feature bugs, so you’re safe,” he said to Anchor with a smile.

"Good!"

Obi-Wan and Cody exchanged amused looks before the omega leaned against his mate and pointed out one of the listed items. "Is that a fruit or a meat dish?"

Anakin read over the description of the dish. “Meat.”

"I thought so, but the name sounds more fruit-like." Obi-Wan chuckled, "Maybe I'll try that."

“Some dishes here are a bit confusing with the names. Lucky you have me.”

"And not just for knowledge on Tatooine cuisine." Obi-Wan smiled, leaning in to kiss Anakin briefly.

"General, you're much more—affectionate these days…" Pepper observed.

"Hmm? Well, I'm no longer a Jedi. I don't have to worry about the Jedi Code or misrepresenting the Jedi Order. I'm free to express my emotions and feelings."

“And it’s been great too,” Anakin said. “I get a lot more kisses and cuddles now.”

"But sir, don't you have to worry about the Code and Order still?" Anchor asked Anakin.

“Not while I’m away from the temple.”

"And he hardly cares while in the temple. I was impregnated in the temple." Obi-Wan snickered.

"Oh hush, you weren't too concerned about it being in the temple. You were pretty loud too." Anakin cackled as he nuzzled Obi-Wan.

"I was in heat and not completely in the right mind." Obi-Wan pointed out. "I had nested and was going mad wanting your—"

" _Oookay_!" Cody interrupted, "Let's put in our food order now."

Anakin rolled his eyes with a smirk. “Of course, food is more important right now.”

After the group finished eating, they traveled on foot back to their ship, Anakin and Obi-Wan separating from the clones and moving to their personal space where Obi-Wan dug out the com that Dooku had given him.

The former Jedi sighed, looking at it, feeling a little nervous to finally put their plan into motion.

Anakin sat across from Obi-Wan, feeling just as nervous as his mate. “The quicker we get this done, the quicker we can get back to Stewjon; to your family.”

Obi-Wan nodded and sighed, "Yes, but the lies I have prepared for this is just…I don't like them." He shook his head. He planned to use his obvious pregnancy in his plan.

“You know they’re just lies. You know the truth, so don’t dwell on the lies and make them come true.”

"I still don't like using our baby in a lie."

“I know you don’t. But this is something you don’t ever have to tell our kid. Once it’s over, we can move on and forget about it, and we can focus on raising our family in peace.”

"I know…" Obi-Wan smiled and turned the com over in his hand. "Okay, remember to keep quiet. He needs to think I'm alone."

Anakin nodded, giving Obi-Wan a thumbs-up to signal he was ready.

Obi-Wan nodded and took a slow breath and let it out before pressing the button to connect the call.

There was a moment of pause, the call connecting, the two nearly holding their breaths, and then finally, Dooku's image flickered in, as well as his voice. Goosebumps instantly covered Anakin's skin.

"—Send them out. I want this to be a quick stop for supplies." Dooku's voice sounded before it was answered with a _'Roger, roger'._ Then the old man regarded the call he'd already connected. "Hello, Obi-Wan. I assume that you have given thought about my offer I gave you on Coruscant?"

"I have…yes." Obi-Wan nodded, "But I have a condition of my own."

"You should know I'm not too fond of there being conditions in my plans..."

"Yes, well I happen to be in an unplanned condition of my own." Obi-Wan stood up so that his baby bump would be visible on Dooku's holo of him.

"Oh... My Obi-Wan, you seem to have gotten into something you didn't expect. I'll let you have your one condition, considering it's appropriate to the plan."

"Protection." Obi-Wan stated right away. "For my baby. It's the only thing I ask for. It's the thing that finally pushed me the rest of the way to accepting your offer." He placed a hand on his stomach, "The Jedi aim to take my baby from me—because of who its father is. I refused them, but they are relentless. I fear they'll steal him or her from me… I _won't_ let anyone rip apart my _family_."

"And you shall have protection. The Jedi will not lay a single hand on your precious baby, not even that Skywalker boy. You'll be safe from them all."

Behind the image of Dooku, Anakin tensed up, his expression changing from neutral to angry.

"That's all I want." Obi-Wan confirmed, playing up his nature. "I don't think I could handle it alone as a single parent. Being out of the Temple has hit me hard…it's rough without an alpha, and it'll be even harder once my baby is here. I can't trust my mate—not when he is loyal to the Jedi…" he grimaced inwardly at that last part.

"I am truly sorry for you. That Jedi must have taken advantage of you. Had you not escaped from me, none of this would have happened. You would have been safe when your heats hit."

"It was a lesson I needed to learn for myself. I would have never believed you."

"But you do believe me now, correct?"

"Yes, it's become all too clear." Obi-Wan nodded.

"Good. So do you accept the offer I gave you? Are you ready to be under my guidance and protection?"

"Yes, I'm ready to learn from you and help you make the Galaxy a better place."

"Excellent, Obi-Wan. Now, since you are in your current state, I shall come pick you up from your current location. Where have you escaped to?"

"Tatooine—it was the first place I could think of that there wouldn't be Jedi or the Republic Army to worry about. Or worry about being attacked for using a Republic ship."

"I will head there immediately. Don't fret, Obi-Wan. Your relief and protection is on the way."

"Thank you, sir. I'll be waiting."

Dooku's image flickered out, and it was replaced by Anakin's very upset face. It was clear he was holding back a lot, so when the call ended completely, he nearly burst with growling.

"I'm sorry." Obi-Wan lowered his hand holding the com, dropping it onto the floor as he hurried over to his mate. "You know I didn't mean what I said about you."

"I hate him so much," Anakin grumbled, his growling seeming to grow louder. "When I get my hands on him..."

"I know." The Omega wiggled his way into the upset alpha's arms and stood on his toes to nuzzle Anakin's making mark, "And you'll get that chance. I promise."

With the nuzzling from his mate, Anakin calmed down a bit and nuzzled back. He even nipped gently at Obi-Wan's mark. "I almost wish you weren't pregnant right now, because I'm so frustrated I just want to pin you to the bed and at least grind against you until I feel better." He sighed heavily.

"As long as you're gentle with my middle, nothing's stopping you. I wouldn't." Obi-Wan smiled gently, his fingers slipping up into the curls on the back of Anakin's neck.

"Are you sure? I don't think want to freak you out or anything..."

"I gave my consent, didn't I? And it's not dangerous for the baby until late in the pregnancy."

"Okay, just let me know if I need to stop." Anakin kissed Obi-Wan with a sigh.

"I will, but as long as you remember to not put weight on the baby, we'll be fine."

"Of course." Anakin was already moving to push Obi-Wan back towards the mattress that was set up in their room on the ship.

"I love you." Obi-Wan whispered into his ear before he lowered himself onto the bunk.

"I love you too." Anakin crawled on top of Obi-Wan and kissed his neck. "I love you so much..."

Obi-Wan parted his legs around Anakin, pulling him down atop him where they could, once again, find pleasure in each other and forget about the outside galaxy for a time.

* * *

To be continued…


	42. Chapter 42

Dooku's ship finally appeared in the sky on that hot day on Tatooine. A menacing aura seemed to follow him as he landed in the spot he was to meet up with Obi-Wan. As the encounter closed in on them, the air seemed to get hotter than ever. Anakin questioned whether this was going to be a good idea in such extreme heat.

Obi-Wan was hiding in the shade, fanning himself with a fan he'd created with a torn piece of cloth and two light metal rods. He was alone, or at least, it appeared to be as such as he was playing the bait. He'd washed himself thoroughly in the refresher, getting as much of Anakin's fresh scent off of himself as he could so that the old alpha wouldn't suspect the trap. As the ship landed and the ramp lowered, Obi-Wan stood up.

Dooku stepped off his ship with his cape blowing in the wind behind him. He looked very out of place with his dark, heavy clothes in the sandy desert.

There was a smile on his face as he spotted Obi-Wan, then he walked towards the omega. "Obi-Wan, it's so good to see you in person once more."

"I'm relieved to see you too, sir." Obi-Wan nodded, stepping up to him, "I'm ready to not have to keep looking over my shoulder all the time. My range of motion is already not what it used to be should someone attack."

"You don't need to worry any more, young one. You're under watchful and protective eyes now." Dooku put his hands on Obi-Wan shoulders and rubbed them gently. "What has happened to you is truly disgraceful to the Jedi Order."

"They have fallen so far. You were right about them." He slipped closer to the Count, "Thank you for coming all the way out here to get me. Space travel isn't kind to my health right now. It's difficult to pilot anything."

"I agree. You will have smooth flying with me, I promise. Not like the reckless flying of young Skywalker. I don't know why you ever put up with him. I don't care if he's the Chosen One, I think he's not fit for the job."

"I loved him—still do… Anakin wasn't the Chosen One to me…he was special on a personal level—he was my alpha, my mate—I thought he'd stay by my side and protect me when I let him claim me… And now here I am, alone and carrying his child… _my_ child…that they aim to take from me. The child of the Chosen One."

"Skywalker is the one who took advantage of you? Truly a shame… some Chosen One he is." Dooku shook his head and glanced down at Obi-Wan's stomach. "And yet you chose to keep the baby?"

"It's _my_ baby." Obi-Wan said stubbornly, hugging his middle. "The Jedi took everything from me— _family_ is all I have left."

"It's only you and that baby now. It's not much of a family, if you ask me… But if you're so insistent on keeping the baby, I would be willing to help you raise it if you so desired."

"You're family, aren't you? You told me you saw me as a grandson…" Obi-Wan looked up at the old man with hopeful eyes, keeping the man distracted with conversation as he guided him into the planned position for the attack.

"Yes, yes of course. If you would be willing to view me as family, then I would consider myself your family." Dooku placed a gentle hand on Obi-Wan's stomach. "And I will help you to raise your child."

Loud growling suddenly erupted from around the shady spot Obi-Wan had been, the air filling with the aggressive noise. Purposely, Obi-Wan let slip a hint of panic into the  Force before his shields snapped up. "Oh no…"

Dooku was instantly on high alert. "Obi-Wan, were you followed here? I thought we were meeting in a safe place…" His hand went to his lightsaber clipped on his belt.

"I thought it was safe..."

"Clearly it's not." The crimson blade of his lightsaber ignited, humming menacingly as he approached the source of the growling.

That was when Anakin jumped down into the sand with his lightsaber also ignited, eyes ablaze with anger, teeth bared. "You thought you could get away from me!" His alpha tone was fully present as he roared his words.

From the sides, the three clones appeared, their blasters at the ready as they moved to cut Dooku off from an easy escape to his ship. Obi-Wan let out a whimper and moved behind Dooku to finish blocking him in. They had the Sith right where they wanted him.

"Give him to me, _now_." Anakin shouted at Dooku.

"I wouldn't give him up to a pathetic alpha such as yourself. You took advantage of him! What Jedi would ever do that?!" Dooku held his lightsaber out in front of him.

"I would never hurt Obi-Wan!" With a shout, Anakin lunged forward with his own lightsaber, attacking Dooku with all his might.

"If that were so, he wouldn't have come to me for protection. Stand back, Obi-Wan, we wont want this fight to harm the baby." Dooku called back to the omega.

"Don't karking dare touch my omega! You filthy sleemo!" Anakin attacked again, the blade of his lightsaber colliding with Dooku's. "Don't karking dare tell him what to do! He's my mate!"

"Not anymore." Dooku's smooth voice answered as he fought back, red and blue lightsabers arching through the air.

"Liar! You're turning him against me! He would never betray me!" The Jedi jumped back to catch his breath for a bit. "Obi-Wan is my mate, and he would never join your cause!"

"He already has. He is my apprentice."

"No he's not! Obi-wan!" Anakin glanced at his omega with wide eyes, the clones closing in with their blasters aimed at Dooku's head.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan kept up his act, lightsaber in hand and waiting for the perffect moment to break the act.

Anakin growled once more and attacked Dooku, real anger bubbling through as he fought the Sith. "You took away his suppressors, you kriffing nerf-herder! Do you know how much trouble you caused him?!"

"I was helping him. He knows that now." Dooku pressed forward.

"You never helped him a bit! You caused him to be kicked out of the Order! You're the reason he has to go into hiding like this now!" One more strong attack came from Anakin, then he jumped back once more, looking at Obi-Wan again a nodding.

"Obi-Wan is my responsibility now. Not yours!" He brought his saber around in an attack.

Anakin was quick to lunge forward, dodging the attack and bring his own lightsaber down through Dooku's wrist, cutting the old man's hand off with a growl.

Dooku cried out in surprise, but didn't get the chance to truly react before a second blue blade pierced his back and up through his chest.

The blade of Anakin's lightsaber retracted back into the hilt, then was clipped onto Anakin's belt. "How does it feel now to be the one with the hand cut off? Karking jerk…" Anakin sighed and waved his hand at the clones for them to lower their weapons.

Obi-Wan deactivated his blade and let Dooku fall to the sand. He then used the Force to summon the Sith's lightsaber to hand. "For a Sith Lord, you were easy to manipulate."

Anakin moved closer to Obi-Wan and kissed his cheek. "Far too easy. Now the galaxy will be rid of your terror. The war can end now."

"Would you like to end him?"

"I better not. He hurt you, the revenge is yours." Anakin stepped back towards the clones, his eyebrows low over his eyes.

Obi-Wan nodded and activated the Sith's own blade.

"Obi-Wan..."

The Count didn't get to say more before the blade took his head clean off his shoulders.

Anakin winced slightly, then he happened to glance at Obi-Wan with the red blade of the Sith's lightsaber. The Jedi thought it scary that his mate actually looked _good_ with the red lightsaber.

Obi-Wan deactivated the lightsaber and tucked both away before looking up at Anakin. "We should get rid of the body before we leave."

"He's dead now, so wouldn't the whole galaxy like to know that?" Anakin felt a little cautious talking to Obi-Wan after seeing him with the red lightsaber, like there was something building up inside Obi-Wan that was just waiting for the right time to explode.

"Even filth like Dooku deserves to be buried or cremated."

"Okay…" Anakin turned to the clones and swallowed. "Let's start digging."

Soon Dooku's body was buried, severed hand and head as well. Anakin stared at the sand as the clones filled in the hole they had created. He was shaking slightly, and he had no real reason to other than the cold feeling he was getting from Obi-Wan. A cold, very dark feeling, something unlike anything he had felt from his mate before.

Obi-Wan nodded, satisfied. "Let's go."

Everyone returned to the ship, relieved to be out of the heat. The clones went back to the room they were assigned, while Anakin made his way up to the cockpit. He sighed once he was in the pilot's seat, and he rubbed his face.

"Anakin? Are you feeling alright?" Obi-Wan asked, moving in behind him and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

Anakin jumped slightly. "Y-yeah…I'm just shaken up a little. That's all."

Obi-Wan hummed gently, nuzzling his neck and kissing his mating mark. "It's over now."

"Yeah, it is… It'll be nice to get back to Stewjon. We can relax again." Anakin leaned into Obi-Wan's touch

"Where it's safe again." Obi-Wan kissed him again and stood up, "I'll go lay down."

"Okay. Hey, I love you…" Anakin turned in the seat to look at Obi-Wan better.

"I love you, too. Please forgive me for the lies I told Dooku. I didn't mean a word of it."

"I know you didn't." The alpha smiled and turned back to the front. "Go get some rest. We'll be back on Stewjon before you know it."

"Wake me when we land. Just in case my brother gives you a hard time again." Obi-Wan teased as he left.

Anakin rolled his eyes as he started the take-off sequence for the ship.

 

* * *

 

The long trip back to Stewjon was pleasant enough. No disturbances on their path, the jump and exit into and out of hyperspace going smoothly, and at last the familiar green planet came into view. The landing spot was covered in clouds, which Anakin didn't mind as he brought the ship lower into the atmosphere.

Cody sat in the copilot seat, watching everything along with Anakin. In the end, it was not the sight they had expected to return to. As the clouds—no, not clouds, _smoke_ —parted, they were filled with dread. The village they had stayed at not too long before was in flames. Every building, every animal, every person, charred and dead, and the few villages in the distance looked to be in the same shape as the flames spread across the forest. Anakin felt the breath be knocked out of him as he quietly spoke, "Oh no…"

"What could have happened? We were gone for only two rotations…" Cody gasped.

"I don't know, Cody…but this is very bad. Can you go wake up Obi-Wan for me?"

"Yes, sir—should I tell him?"

"No, let him come see for himself."

"Yes, sir." Cody turned and left quickly.

Obi-Wan sighed, rubbing his temples as he sat up, feeling as if he should have asked Anakin to put him into a Force Rest before they left as a knocking on the door to the room woke him up. Cody's voice floating through the door.

"General? Skywalker wants you so take a look at something."

"Hu?" Obi-Wan opened the door, "What is it?"

Cody looked very tired and in low spirits. "Come. You need to see this…" He turned and headed back to the cockpit.

Barefoot, Obi-Wan followed, not expecting to see the destruction out the view port. Gasping he rushed to Anakin's side, looking out at the flames and smoke. "N—no, no, no!"

Anakin had his head in his hands, eyes covered and a long sigh escaping past his lips. "We shouldn't have left…"

Obi-Wan was trembling, then he turned, running for the ramp, even if they were still in the air, he opened it and waited only long enough to let it open enough for him to leap out, using the Force to soften his landing before he was sprinting towards his family's village.

"Obi-Wan, wait! You can't just go jumping out of ships!" Anakin groaned loudly, getting the ship landed before he took chase after Obi-Wan.

"Well, his parents and brothers are there…I don't blame him." Cody shrugged as he and the other two hurried after them.

Obi-Wan was already in the village, making his way through the destroyed streets, stooping down when he found the body of a young boy, his skin blackened by flames.

Even the children…

Anakin caught up to Obi-Wan and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. The devastation of the village was enough to make anyone's heart break, and it was hitting Obi-Wan especially hard. His family, his whole people were gone.

"…H-help me find…maybe they survived…Oh Force…" Obi-Wan choked.

"Obi-Wan, relax, breathe. Don't overdo it, okay?" Anakin pulled his mate in for a hug. He reached out through the Force to catch any signs of life.

None. Everyone was dead.

"But they can't—I only just found them—we were starting a new life, and…Anakin—!" Obi-Wan shoved his face into Anakin's shoulder, clinging to him.

Anakin held his mate close as he continued to search through the Force. Then, a small glimmer of something, a life just barely holding on. Anakin directed his attention to it, locked onto it as he pulled Obi-Wan along behind him. There was someone still alive, he could feel it, and once they got to the person, Anakin recognized the person as Obi-Wan's brother, Ewan.

"Ewan!" Obi-Wan hurried forward, dropping to his knees and gathering his brother into his arms, "Oh Force--! Hold on, we'll get you help…" he placed his hand over a particular nasty burn, using the Force to heal it little by little. He wasn't a very strong healer as he hadn't completed his training, but he did what he could.

"Obi-Wan, stop, it's too late." Ewan winced and groaned. "You can't save me..." The brother brought a shaking hand to Obi-Wan's.

"I—I have to… You're my brother…"

"I've gone too long without proper treatment, as much as I appreciate the help, it won't do much good at this point I'm afraid." Ewan sighed and rested his head on Obi-Wan's arm. "They came so quickly... They attacked everyone, every village left, and they killed us all."

"But—why? Dooku wasn't here—he's dead…" Obi-Wan took a hold of his brother's hand.

"They were people like him. We had no chance against them." Ewan suddenly started a coughing fit as he struggled to get proper air to breathe into his singed lungs.

"Easy, easy, it's okay…" Obi-Wan soothed.

Ewan settle soon, and he sighed. "We were only trying to protect our home. Thanks to you we were able to gather up some men to fight. Mom didn't like it of course... But we did the best we could. It only turns out that it wasn't enough..."

"But—why? I thought you gave up fighting them because— _this_ happens…"

"Your arrival inspired some of our people to fight back. It was only natural we'd fight in your honor."

"Oh, Ewan…I didn't want this…I wanted our people to thrive…"

"I know you did." Ewan smiled, bringing his hand up to Obi-Wan's face. "I'm sorry, little brother. It's a shame...you only got to see us for a short time."

"No, no there's still hope…I'm not fully trained but I can a little…"

"Obi-Wan, it's okay. Do something for me..." Ewan trailed off as he struggled to breathe for a bit. "Take care of that baby. Don't forget us, but remember that you still have your family to take care of..."

"I could never forget—you, Alec, Father, Mother…I'll never forget." Obi-Wan's tears were falling onto his brother's face."

"Good. That's all I ask of you." Ewan smiled at Obi-Wan and sighed. His own tears glittered in the corners of his eyes. "It's so good to know you're alive, Obi-Wan. We're all so proud of you."

"Ewan…"

Ewan's breathing became more labored quickly, and his hand fell to grab Obi-Wan's. "Obi-Wan... Make sure your kid knows about Uncle Ewan and Uncle Alec...Let them know...we love them... And we love you..."

"They will—they'll know all about our family…they will…" Obi-Wan promised.

Ewan coughed a few more times, and then the light faded from his eyes as he breathed his last. The people of Stewjon were no more.

"No—Ewan! No, stay with me! No!"

But his brother was gone—all his people were. He was the last and he didn't even truly know his own culture. He still had so much to learn…

Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut, his whole body shaking with raw emotion as the Force shifted, suddenly feeling a lot darker.

"Obi-Wan..." Anakin shifted closer and crouched down, put his hand on his mate's shoulder. "I'm sorry..."

"Gone…they're gone… I'll never forgive them." Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open as he hugged his brother to his chest. His once stormy blue eyes now a solid gold.

Anakin stumbled back with a gasp. Obi-Wan's eyes... His beautiful eyes, they were poisoned now. The Jedi shook his head in disbelief. "No... No, Obi-Wan... You're eyes..."

The golden eyes continued to shed tears as they shifted up to look at Anakin. Pain, sorrow… they were filled with emotion Anakin knew well.

"Anakin… What do I do..?"

Anakin was speechless. He opened and closed his mouth several times to say something, but nothing ever came out. He shook his head as he looked at Obi-Wan with wide eyes.

"I feel lost…" Obi-Wan looked down, closing his eyes as another sob shook him.

Anakin felt lost as well, but as soon as those golden eyes were hidden from view, he rushed to hug Obi-Wan as tight as he could. "It's okay, we'll figure this out," he spoke gently. "Let's get back to the ship..."

"We can't leave them like this…we can't…" Obi-Wan moved to cling to his mate.

"We have to... We have to go now. No one is going to come back here now. They'll be left alone. So let's just go, okay?"

"Would you have left your mother without a funeral?" Obi-Wan demanded.

Anakin sighed. "... No."

"Then my family gets one, too."

"Okay… let's see if we can find Alec and your parents." Anakin turned to Cody. "Stay here with Ewan… we'll bring the other bodies here."

"Yes, sir." Cody nodded.

Obi-Wan hadn't yet moved, his brother still in his lap.

Anakin, Anchor, and Pepper all went out in search of the rest of Obi-Wan's family. It was nearly impossible to pick out the correct bodies, but eventually the whole family was brought before Obi-Wan, and Anakin knelt beside his mate slowly. "Do you want us to bury the bodies somewhere?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "By the sanctuary…the tree where the Force is strongest. My people's place of peace and meditation." They'll be more at peace, there."

Once again the bodies were moved, then they were properly buried side by side under the tree. Anakin had to admit, the Force did feel strong with the tree, and he gently rested his organic hand on the trunk.

"Watch over this fallen family, this broken planet, and keep this final resting place as sacred as the sanctuary. The Kenobi family will be known in generations to come as the one who rose up to fight with the return of their lost son. Watch over the continuation of the family through that son, and protect the bloodline for all eternity."

Anakin sighed and stepped away to let Obi-Wan give his proper respects to his family.

Obi-Wan moved forward, brushing past Anakin and pausing to thank him with a squeeze of the hand. Rather than speak out loud, Obi-Wan sat down at the base of the tree and the head of the graves, meditating and sending his prayers and love for his family into the Force of which his family was now one with. It took him a while, but finally he pulled out and let out a sigh, "I wish we had more time together." He whispered before opening his golden eyes and standing up. Though his eyes did flicker blue again when he touched the tree's trunk to help himself up.

"I wish the same... But I also wish you to be alright. You're worrying me a little." Anakin moved closer to support Obi-Wan as he stood up, then cupped his face gently, looking into the once beautiful eyes. Now... They were just scary to look at.

"I worry you? I won't do anything rash, Anakin. I'm still with you, I'm still here for our baby. I won't—end myself if that is what you fear."

"No, no, that's not what I fear... Your eyes, Obi-Wan. They changed when Ewan died. You changed..."

"I'm grieving."

Anakin turned to Cody and the other two clones. "You guys see it too, right? His eyes are gold now... Rimmed in red." He turned  back to look at Obi-Wan. "The color of a Sith's eyes..."

"I am _not_ a Sith, Anakin. I'm emotional—the Dark Side is _emotional_. This isn't the first time my eyes have changed. I'm not being consumed like a Sith allows it to. I can still feel the Light, but the Dark is stronger right now."

"Your eyes haven't changed back to their normal color yet, Obi-Wan. It's really scaring me." Anakin shook his head. "Let's just get back to the ship and go back to Coruscant. I need to let the Council know I'm leaving the Order."

"Would you hate me if they don't change back?" Obi-Wan asked, finding that he honestly didn't care which side of the Force he was closest to.

"...No, I'd still love you. You're my mate, so I can't hate you for being emotional."

"Good," Obi-Wan leaned against him as they walked away, "I don't think I could handle losing you like that—and I'm finding I simply don't care anymore about Light and Dark…"

"I shouldn't care what side you're on either. You're not a Jedi any more, so it doesn't matter." Anakin sighed and nuzzled Obi-Wan. "I just hope I get to see your blue eyes again."

"It may not be for a while, at least…losing Stewjon like this hurts so much deeper than when Maul struck down Qui-Gon…and then I learned he was still alive…"

Anakin nodded. "I'm sad to say there will be no more records from Stewjon..."

"No…there won't…" Obi-Wan said, clutching the pendant he had been given by his family.

The small group boarded their ship once more and prepared for the trip back to Coruscant. It was much sooner than they had wanted, but there was nothing else they could do. The mission was over. It was time to head back home.

Obi-Wan didn't feel like being left alone, so he stayed by Anakin's side the whole trip—even if he suffered sickness from it. He simply didn't want to be left alone to his emotions so soon.

Anakin held Obi-Wan's hand for most of the trip. No matter what was to happen between them, he was going to stay by Obi-Wan. Through the good and bad times, Anakin wasn't going anywhere away from his mate.

* * *

To be continued…


	43. Chapter 43

"Early returned, you have." Yoda said after Anakin entered the Council chamber. "A decision you have come to?"

"Yes, under some very grave events, I have come to my decision." Anakin took a deep breath before he continued. "It has been an honor serving in the Order, but I have come to the decision that I need to leave."

Everyone but Yoda shifted in shock, none of them warned that Anakin had even been considering leaving.

Yoda gave a little sigh, "Unfortunate this is."

"I'm sorry, Master Yoda, but I felt like it was necessary for me to leave, given my current situation." Anakin bowed in respect towards the other masters.

Yoda bowed his head, "Be with you, the Force may."

"You can't just let him leave!" Mace spoke up.

"Mmh? But let Knight Kenobi leave, you encouraged. Different, this is not."

"This is completely different! Kenobi disgraced the Order."

"As has Master Skywalker. Unable to sense it, are you?"

Anakin lowered his eyebrows and turned his attention to Mace. "You kicked my mate out of the Order, now I'm leaving to protect him because you don't care what happened to him after he left. As far as I'm concerned, you don't matter in my decision to leave."

Mace narrowed his eyes, "Mate? Jedi do not mate. We resist the temptation."

"Well then it's a good thing I'm not a Jedi anymore."

"Force Damn it, Skywalker! We need you! The Force needs you! Not some moaning little omega. All you had to do is control yourself! It's not that hard."

"Not so easy when types are shared." Yoda shook his head.

"If it wasn't doable then _I_ would have mated Kenobi. That scent was driving me crazy for weeks before he left!"

"You wouldn't karking dare!" Anakin snarled at Mace. "Don't ever talk that way about Obi-Wan!"

"That's my point! I _didn't_ , just as you _shouldn't_ have. Mating creates attachments—bonds not easily broken. That's why it's forbidden."

"It wasn't his fault he was forced off of his suppressors. I had to help him! He was in pain without me mating him. Hell, if you want every single detail about our mating, I'll gladly tell you, just to prove that what you did to him was wrong!"

"I do—"

"Go, free from the Order you are." Yoda interrupted, nodding to Anakin, "To your mate, you can go."

"And what of his Padawan?" Kit asked.

Plo spoke up. "I will take her as my Padawan Learner if she wishes to take a new Master."

"I told her she was free to come with me if she wanted," Anakin said coldly, directing his words at Mace.

"Her own, the choice remains. Stop her, we will not." Yoda promised.

"Thank you... I'll go collect my things and leave." The now former Jedi turned to leave the room, the Force screaming in his ears as his anger flared.

 

* * *

 

Ahsoka was lounged across the sofa, her study data pad held lazily between her fingers when Anakin entered. She sat up. "Master! You're back!"

Anakin gave her a pained expression. "Snips... I'm sorry."

Her smile fell, "…You're leaving…"

"Yes, I am. I just came by to pack up my things, and to tell you that you can leave with me. Master Plo has offered to take you as his Padawan if you choose to stay."

She hung her head, "…I still don't know…"

Anakin sighed and stepped closer to pull Ahsoka into a hug. "I'm sorry. You must understand I had to leave. Some things happened to Obi-Wan while we were on our trip... And I feel that I had to leave to Order no matter what."

"I understand, Master, but…" she trailed off, hugging him. "…I don't think I can follow you…"

Anakin closed his eyes. "...I'm gonna miss you, Snips."

"I'll miss you too…Skyguy."

"Don't hesitate to get into contact with me. I'd love to spend a day with you again, and you can come see our baby too when they're born."

She nodded and hugged him again, "I wish it were possible to stay and have your family…"

"Unfortunately it's not possible." Anakin smiled. "Want to help me pack up my things?"

She nodded, "I'll help…"

In little time Anakin and Ahsoka packed up all his things to be moved out. The familiar apartment was odd to see stripped of everything it had contained over the past years. But it was time to move on. Anakin and Obi-Wan were no longer Jedi. They were free to do as they please, and Anakin was very ready to be rid of the Council breathing down his neck.

"I guess this is where you leave… Don't you forget about me, Skyguy." Ahsoka said.

"There's no way I could forget you, Snips. You've been a great Padawan to me, and I wish you luck with your next master." Anakin hugged Ahsoka once more, harder than perhaps he ever had before.

"I like Master Plo, if he really is taking me, but…" she pulled back and sighed, "Just make a good life for yourself, Master."

"I promise I will." Anakin smiled at Ahsoka. "You do the same for me okay?"

She nodded again, "I will."

Anakin gave one last look into the apartment and sighed. “I’ll see you later, Snips…” He turned with his stuff in hand and left the Jedi Temple for the last time.

 

* * *

 

"We don't need anything fancy, we just need something nice where we can raise our child." Obi-Wan insisted as they were shown yet another apartment that was way above what they could currently afford.

"This is nice," the salesman insisted.

"This is a palace." Obi-Wan countered.

“It is quite large,” Anakin agreed, looking around the apartment skeptically.

Anakin no longer wore the dark Jedi robes and armor he had donned a month previous. Instead, now he wore a more elaborate and much longer tunic with a high rising collar. He wore darker colors as he had before, favoring blacks, greys, dark reds, and maroons. A medium length cape hung from his shoulders at an angle, the longest part hitting the back of one of his knees. Anakin had taken up the job of being Chancellor Palpatine’s personal body guard, and he looked the part quite well.

"Only the best." The salesman insisted, "Surely the personal guard of the Chancellor and his highly esteemed Ambassador mate could easily afford such a place. Look at the view." He gestured out the windows at the cityscape outside.

"I'd rather a garden view." Obi-Wan sighed.

“We want a smaller place for sure. Just a cozy place where we can raise our child is all we need.” Anakin sighed as he moved closer to Obi-Wan and put his hand on his mate’s back.

Obi-Wan nodded and leaned against Anakin, "We are a simple couple with simple needs."

The salesman sighed and nodded. “Alright, we’ll move on to a different apartment, but I’m telling you, you two are missing out on a huge deal.”

Anakin shrugged. “It’s just not what we’re looking for right now.”

"Still, you could afford this place..."

"Maybe, but we'd rather focus less on feeling rich, and more on raising our little one." Obi-Wan sighed.

“I would rather live a life with less luxury for a change,” Anakin said with a sigh.

"Unless there is a garden. I want that luxury." Obi-Wan insisted with a smile.

“Yes, a garden is preferred.” Anakin smiled down at Obi-Wan.

“I think I may have a place in mind,” the salesman said. “It’s far away from the Jedi Temple and the Senate building, but there’s considerably less air traffic and all the gardens you could ever want.”

"I don't mind not being close to the Jedi Temple, frankly." the omega nodded, "Please show us."

The salesman nodded.

The new apartment was smaller than the last, although still fairly big. It had access to several gardens and small springs, plenty of space for the small family to grow and be happy.

Anakin took a look around the apartment and laughed a little. “This place is still quite big, but it’s got the gardens, and I don’t see the temple anywhere on the horizon! Obi-Wan, I think this place is it.”

Obi-Wan moved out onto the balcony that had been turned into a small garden, removing his shoes and letting his feet touch the grass as he took in a deep breath. The air was just a little fresher there, and he smiled, turning back around. "The Force is a little stronger here than the rest of the city--apart from the Temple, of course."

“I like it here. It feels nice and open, so plenty of space for our kid to run around and not bump into much. It may be a little more luxurious than we were planning, but I think we can make it work.” Anakin moved towards Obi-Wan.

"We can get used to it, and I'll be happy to live with you properly, and not stay in the omega shelter anymore." he nodded, moving into the alpha's arms. "Shall we start the paperwork?"

“I think we should.” Anakin turned to the salesman and nodded. “This is the one.”

"Well, then, follow me, sirs!" The salesman said happily, glad to have finally sold the rather picky couple a home. "We'll start discussing the price."

The three moved to the kitchen where there was a flat surface to write on, the salesman going over the contract with Anakin and Obi-Wan. Anakin started to sign in the many places the salesman guided him to do so.

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan suddenly interrupted, reaching over and grabbing his organic hand and tanking it from what he was doing. The salesman looked startled; had the omega

changed his mind? He watched as Obi-Wan turned in his seat on the stool in the kitchen where they were working on a counter.

Obi-Wan's sparkling eyes were blue again, for the first time since Stewjon, as he pulled his mate's hand to his stomach. Tiny little flutters of movements being felt under the stretched skin.

Anakin gasped, surprised by both the movement and Obi-Wan’s eyes. A huge smile spread across his lips. “Holy Force, Obi-Wan, I can feel them moving around in there!” He laughed and moved his hand around to feel more.

Obi-Wan smiled, leaning over to rest his forehead on Anakin's shoulder, "Our baby's finally saying hello."

“Yeah… it’s amazing.” Anakin chuckled and kissed the side of Obi-Wan’s head, then he turned back to the salesman. “Alright, now that the distraction is over, we can move on with the paperwork.”

Obi-Wan continued to smile, both hands on his pregnant belly.

At last, the last bit of the paperwork was done and a price was settled. Anakin and the salesman shook hands, and the keys to the apartment were handed over to the couple. At last they had a place to grow as a family, a place where they didn’t have to worry about the Jedi Order watching them in any way.

The salesman left, and Anakin sighed as he put his hands on his hips. “Well, should we contact Bail and ask him to help move our stuff?”

"We really don't have a lot to move until we get some furniture and things for the nursery." Obi-Wan pointed out.

“Well, whatever you think would be easier for us to do. We can move things now or we can wait until we have furniture.” Anakin moved closer to Obi-Wan and looked out the large windows in the apartment.

"Now. Our things are still mostly our things from the Temple, and clothes."

“Shall I contact Bail, then?”

"Only if you want a chauffeur."

“Well, we do have both of our things, and you’re not allowed to lift anything, so the extra hand will help us out.” Anakin pulled out the personal com he had and used it to contact the senator. “Hopefully he’s available to help out. If not we can get Padmé.”

"There are no big meetings lined up for today, so he should be free."

Anakin nodded and smiled. “Your eyes are blue again. I almost forgot how beautiful they were.”

"I'm just feeling...really happy right now." Obi-Wan admitted, looking down at his growing middle.

“I bet you are. You have a lot to be happy about.” Anakin’s hand drifted to Obi-Wan’s stomach once more. “There’s no need for you to get so upset that your eyes change again. You can be happy with this life. I know you can.”

"I love you..." Obi-Wan muttered, running his fingers through Anakin's hair as he guided him into a kiss.

Anakin welcomed the kiss, as it was one that finally felt happy after the disastrous demise of Obi-Wan's people. "I should probably contact Bail now," the alpha said after a while, catching his breath from the kiss.

"Alright. I'll be in the gardens." Obi-Wan said as he pulled away slowly.

"Right..." Anakin cleared his throat and focused on his com to contact Bail.

Obi-Wan smiled at him before stepping outside again, simply exploring the small garden a little more while he waited for Bail--or possibly Padmé to show up.

Luckily, Bail was free to help move things into the new apartment. He came over rather quickly with a wide smile as he carried in a box. He glanced around the place and nodded. “You two snatched a pretty nice place here. I hope it didn’t cost too much.”

“We stayed within our budget, so I say we paid nicely for it.” Anakin took the box from Bail, knowing exactly what was in it, and moved it to the master bedroom.

"We wanted smaller, but the salesman really wanted us to go bigger and at least this one is smaller than the rest, but the selling point was the garden balcony." Obi-Wan spoke up as he opened a box and looked inside. "Ani, where do you want your tools for working on droids and speeders?"

“They can go in a closet for now. I may move them later.” Anakin approached Obi-Wan with a smirk. “You weren’t planning on moving it yourself were you?”

"I am still able to use the Force, Anakin." Obi-Wan pointed out, "That won't harm me or the baby."

“But that is clearly an inappropriate use of the Force,” Anakin mocked Mace Windu’s voice. “You must only use the Force to defend yourself.”

"I am no Jedi, I don't live by the code. And even if I did, this is defending myself and our baby from harm due to mundane tasks." Obi-Wan said, making the heavy box hover into a closet.

Anakin sighed. “Just don’t strain yourself, okay?” He gently kissed Obi-Wan’s cheek before moving on to moving other boxes.

"I'll be careful, for the baby's sake."

“Right…” Anakin shook his head.

The rest of the boxes were moved into the apartment and put in their appropriate places to be unpacked. The three took a break between moving in the boxes and unpacking them, hanging out in the kitchen with the single window open to let in some air.

“So, do you two feel like you’re going to make it alright here? You know Padmé and I would always be willing to come over and help out when you need us,” Bail said.

"Would that include babysitting?" Obi-Wan laughed after ordering out for lunch.

Bail smiled. “Of course. Whatever you two need, including babysitting.”

"Good, Anakin and I will need to have alone time once in a while."

“Understandable. I imagine having a child around all the time will become exhausting, and you’ll want a night out with each other. My wife and I can come babysit, or take the child to our place while you two focus on each other.”

"We'll appreciate it. And it will be good experience for if you two are successful in getting your own. I know you've been trying."

“Yes, we’ve been trying for quite some time… We’ve reached the point of discussing adoption as an option now, if we are unable to conceive. It’s a difficult thing to go through.” Bail smiled at Obi-Wan fondly. “You should consider yourself blessed to be able to have children.”

"Oh, very blessed."

Bail nodded. “Oh, I had something for you, or more for the baby, I suppose.” He dug into the thick robes he wore and produced a small stuffed toy, a bantha. He handed it to Obi-Wan. “Breha began working on it when she heard you were going to have a baby. She just finished it last night.”

Obi-Wan chuckled as he picked it up. "This is adorable, I will have to thank Breha when next I see her."

"If you would ever like another soft toy made for the baby, Breha would be more than happy to make another."

Anakin looked the toy fondly, memories of his childhood flooding back into his mind. He smiled as he stroked the toy gently.

"The baby will love it, I'm sure." Obi-Wan nodded.

"Anakin as well," Bail chuckled, watching the intrigued alpha.

"Well then the baby already has their first playmate."

Anakin looked up from the toy and flushed lightly. "Sorry... Thank you for this Bail. It means a lot at least to me."

"I know it does. Breha wanted to make something that might make you feel a little more comfortable with being away from Tatooine."

"Very thoughtful. And Anakin, don't be embarrassed, it's good for you to play with our child."

“To be honest, I was more interested in the toy… I haven’t seen a bantha in several years. Didn’t even see one when we went a month ago.” Anakin sighed.

"Well, we were there for only about a day, and mostly out in the hot sun. We only went to the outpost for a quick lunch before we got down to business."

"Business on Tatooine?" Bail asked.

Anakin nodded. “We… confronted Dooku on Tatooine. He met his end there…”

"Wait...that's why he hasn't been seen or heard of in a month?" Bail asked.

"...I used myself as bait to lure him into the desert—an ambush...and I killed him. We buried him in the harsh sands." Obi-Wan admitted, pulling out Dooku's lightsaber that he carried along with his own. "—But it didn't protect what such a plan was supposed to protect..."

Anakin glanced at the lightsaber, a little put off by the fact that Obi-Wan had kept it. “He was stupid enough not to assume anything.”

"He thought he had succeeded in twisting me to his will, and when I lied about the baby and you, he believed me."

“His death was an easy one.” Anakin folded his arms over his chest. “The war should be coming to a close now with his death as the Separatist leaders all relied on his guidance. We’re driving out his master now, whoever that may be, and we’ll kill him too.”

"Have you any leads on the other Sith?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "None."

“Perhaps we will get one soon. With Dooku and Grievous dead, there’s only one last Sith to drive out, and that’s Dooku’s master.” Anakin took a deep breath. “Though… it’s hardly our right to fight anymore. We’re not Jedi. We’re common civilians now.”

"Dooku was...personal...for both Anakin and I. Our act was...more of murder than war." Obi-Wan sighed, "He was taking advantage of my people—of Stewjon. That's why we hatched such a plan."

“And he’s no longer a concern for us,” Anakin added with a nod.

Bail nodded slowly and sighed. “You know… if there is ever a need for bodyguards when I travel, I wouldn’t mind having you two with me again. Jedi or not, you’re still friends and warriors. If the Sith happens to rise up, I’m calling you two to come protect me.”

"Well, we have the baby to think about, so we'll discuss it later. Maybe one of us at a time so the other can stay with the baby." Obi-Wan suggested.

“Breha can babysit,” Bail offered.

"Yes, but for long trips?" Obi-Wan hugged his middle.

“I know. When I need the both of you, I’ll make sure they’re not terribly long. I know you’ll want to be with your baby as much as possible.”

"Still, we'll see."

“Of course.” Bail stood up from his seat with a sigh. “I should probably return home. Breha will be expecting me to return with some groceries, and I have yet to go out and get some.”

"Thank you for helping us out today, Bail."

“You’re very welcome. I always enjoy seeing the two of you being happy together, considering the first time I saw you two together was a rather rocky situation.” Bail chuckled and then he bowed. “I’ll take my leave now. Enjoy the rest of your day, gentlemen.”

Anakin bowed back. “You as well, Senator.” He watched Bail leave with a smile on his face.

Bail smiled and slipped out, leaving the two alone and waiting for their dinner to arrive.

* * *

To be continued…


	44. Chapter 44

"Anakin! Tea's ready." Obi-Wan called out as he poured two cups and placed them and the teapot on a tray. "Come drink it with me before it gets cold! You can finish upgrading Basil and Artoo later." he picked up the tray and started moving into their main sitting room where their new couch, chairs, and coffee table were.

Anakin could be heard sighing with their two droids beeping, then his grunts as he stood up from the carpeted floor and moved to the sitting room, the two droids at his heels. "Is this more of the relaxing tea that you were suggested to drink by the doctors?"

"No, this is my usual tea, but there was only enough left for one batch, I couldn't resist. I'll switch to the new stuff next time." Obi-Wan placed the tray on the table and sat down. "I also baked some tarts."

"As long as you do drink the new stuff. You were recommended it for a reason." Anakin sat next to Obi-Wan and kissed his cheek.

"They also recommended not letting you drive me places after that reckless way you drove me to my last appointment. Too stressful." Obi-Wan pointed out in a tease.

"Hey, that one driver was being a jerk in traffic. Coruscant traffic shows no mercy at any time." Anakin chuckled as he leaned against Obi-Wan, beginning to croon softly.

"I know, and I still let you drive me." Obi-Wan purred, nuzzling his mate and kissing his mating mark that was hidden under his shirt collar.

"Because you love me, and I'm the only one who can drive you around all the time. I sure won't let you drive while you're pregnant."

"Not that I want to. My hormones make me easily...distracted right now. It wouldn't be safe."

"Especially with me in the passenger seat?" The alpha chuckled.

"You're fishing for compliments." Obi-Wan accused.

"Nah, I just like to know you get distracted by me."

"How about when I distract you?" Obi-Wan purred as he pulled himself into the alpha's lap and pulled him into a kiss.

Anakin hummed as he was pulled into the kiss, his hands gently resting on Obi-Wan's hips. "I love it when you distract me," he eventually replied breathlessly.

"Good." Obi-Wan smiled, his hand caressing Anakin's jaw and up into his hair.

"I know of a few more good ways to distract me. I don't suppose you would like to try a few things after we drink our tea." Anakin's hands moved back up to Obi-Wan's back.

"Mm, depends on what you're thinking..." Obi-Wan reconnected their lips, just as the door buzzer sounded, alerting them to a visitor. He pulled back and looked towards the door with a scowl.

Anakin sighed. "Who could that be? Palpatine?" He gently pushed Obi-Wan off of him and stood up to go to the door, opening it up with a quizzical look.

"Anakin." the familiar deep voice of Qui-Gon seemed to sigh when the door slid open.

"Qui-Gon..." Anakin blinked with wide eyes, seeing his master for the first time in quite a while.

Arms of the Jedi reached out and pulled the younger man into a hug. "I got back from my long mission only to find you had left the Temple. I was worried something happened to you, Ani."

Anakin hugged back tightly and closed his eyes. "I had to leave, Master. I couldn't let Obi-Wan be alone once he was kicked out."

Qui-Gon frowned, "May I come in?"

"Of course, yes." Anakin stepped back to allow Qui-Gon into the apartment.

The Jedi stepped inside, glancing around until he spotted Obi-Wan and had to do a double-take. "Obi, my boy, you're..."

"Almost five months pregnant." Obi-Wan finished for him. "Yes."

"It's our child, so you don't have to worry about that." Anakin said to Qui-Gon. "It happened during his second heat. We... Weren't as careful as we thought we were."

"You two weren't supposed to _mate_!" the man gasped.

"Yes, well, thanks to your pushing us to give each other a chance, we did." Obi-Wan stated dully.

"Wanting us to be friends was great and all, but you pushed a bit further for us to just be friends," Anakin stated. "We're mates now, marked and everything."

Qui-Gon pinched the bridge of his nose as he took in a deep breath. "I encouraged you to bend the Code, not break it. You are the Chosen One, Anakin, you need to stay with the Order."

"It's too late for that now. I'm gone. The Jedi can do without me. I'm supposed to bring balance to the Force, and I'm not doing that by picking a side to fight on. I'm choosing to stay with my pregnant mate instead while you figure out a way to end the war. We made it easy for you. We killed Dooku, you just need to look out for his master, then the war will be over." Anakin moved to sit next to Obi-Wan once more.

"We need you, Anakin..."

"But not me." Obi-Wan interrupted. "How is it that you never bothered to come visit me after I was kicked out and in need of a familiar, comforting face? Am I so unimportant? You come asking Anakin to go back, but you never bothered to try asking the Council to ask _me_ back."

"Sounds to me like the whole Order doesn't care that Obi-Wan left, but when I leave it's a big deal. It's not right Qui-Gon." Anakin frowned.

"Obi-Wan, you were kicked out--nothing I could have done could have reversed that. You know they don't listen to me on such matters."

"But you never try, do you?" Obi-Wan stood up. "You never have when it comes to me. You didn't want me—I had to beg you to be my master when you were my last hope. You never cared to listen to my suggestions on things; you couldn't even wait to be rid of me! It's all Anakin! Fight for Anakin, take him as your Padawan even when you _already have one_. Just push me along to be knighted as fast as you can so you are able—never mind if I _actually_ feel ready for the Trials. Never mind how I felt during those trials, seeing you hadn't even waited a few days to replace me. Then later you show up meddling, pushing me into Anakin's arms because I'd be 'good for him'. It was all for him. Not what might have been good for _me_. I had dreams that you shattered! And you don't even care enough to check in on me after all was said and done. But now? Now that I found a new dream, now that I'm in love and starting a family, because it's with your 'precious _Chosen One_ ' you come asking him to abandon me. Did you ever stop to think that Anakin is more than that? More than the Chosen One, and that maybe he never wanted to be that? He _chose_ to leave with me. I _never_ asked him to." he ranted, his fists trembling at his sides as he clenched them, "What's done is done, you heartless Jedi! Respect Anakin's decision and go—go be your own karking 'Chosen One'!" His eyes flickered gold again.

Anakin stood back up and gently put his hands on Obi-Wan’s shoulders, an attempt to calm him down at least a little bit. He sighed and shook his head, then looked up at his former master. “Qui-Gon, I think it’s best that you leave now. You’re not making things any better. I appreciate you coming to check on me, but you’ve neglected to do the same with my mate when he was kicked out. It’s unfair to him, and I won’t tolerate it.”

"I'm fine, Anakin. I'm just coming to terms with a few facts." Obi-Wan glanced back at their old master, "—That I was forcefully taken from the family that wanted to keep me just so I could be unwanted and second-best." He grabbed the plate of tarts from the tea tray and shoved one in Anakin's mouth. "He can have tea, but not tarts." he stated before leaving the room.

"...You let your emotions control you, that is not the Jedi way, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon sighed.

"HA!" came Obi-Wan's humorless answer before a door slammed.

Qui-Gon sighed, "Does he really feel that way? That he's second-best in my eyes?"

Anakin sighed as he took the tart out of his mouth. “You have to keep in mind, he is pregnant right now, so mood swings are pretty common now. But he’s really hurt about being kicked out of the Order because of something he couldn’t control.”

"I see..." Qui-Gon sighed, shaking his head, "Pregnancy hormones, that must be why the Force is so unstable around him. I must admit I never expected to see gold in his eyes again."

“Again? You’ve seen him with the gold eyes before?” Anakin swallowed and shook his head. “You know… I don’t think it’s the hormones that’s getting to him. I think he really has an issue with the Jedi Order and the Council. He doesn’t like it anymore. Any talk of it is immediately changed to a different subject. I… I worry about upsetting him and causing him to go out and get himself hurt.

"The fight with Darth Maul on Naboo." Qui-Go said, sitting down, "When I was struck down and he thought me dead, his eyes changed. He killed Maul with the Dark Side of the Force, though I left that detail out of my reports to the council on the incident. I have protected him when I was able. It hurts to think he doesn't believe so."

“Well, you didn’t check on him after he was forced to leave the Order. I don’t call that protecting him. I left to protect him because no one else would.”

"I never claimed I was a perfect man, Anakin, only that I do care. I know I made mistakes with him--too many. I was hurting from my past Padawans and I took it all out on him. That, I think, was my biggest mistake. I wish I could take it back. But I keep making mistakes with him. I was a much better master to you."

Anakin shook his head. “Don’t compare me to him. We were both Jedi, we were both successful Padawans of yours. We are equal, not me above him. You keep talking like I’m the better Padawan, and that’s not doing any good for either of us.”

"I never meant that, Anakin. I'm admitting to my own flaws. I was better teaching you than Obi-Wan. I treated all my Padawans better than Obi-Wan. You and your older lineage brothers got my full attention. Obi-Wan I treated as a forced responsibility I never asked for. I know that now, looking back. He has so much anger and hurt in him, and I fear that is my fault. I broke him, and never realized it until it was too late."

“You don’t need to fear that it’s your fault. I know for a fact it’s your fault, and you’ve damaged him beyond repair. He and I are never going back to the Order, no matter how hard you beg.”

Qui-Gon flinched at that. "I never meant for all this to happen."

“But you made it happen. It’s entirely your fault…”

"I'm apologizing, Ani."

“Yeah, but I’m not going to accept it for both Obi-Wan and I. And it’s not going to be given to you right away, if at all.”

"Ani, sit down, maybe we can talk a few things out."

“I highly doubt we can talk things out at this point. You won’t get either of us back to the Order. We made our choices after the Council made theirs. We’re staying here, Qui-Gon.”

"...I want to know where I went wrong with you, Ani. I have many guesses with Obi-Wan, but not you. Did I hurt you, too?"

“You hurt me when you did nothing to defend Obi-Wan. I was the only one trying to defend him while everyone else sat on the sidelines, including you.”

"Is that the only hurt I caused you?"

"No!" Obi-Wan's voice called out as he reentered the room, "You hurt him long before that. You took a little boy away from his mother and never bothered to go back for her so he'd know she was safe and happy!" Obi-Wan returned, taking his cup of tea and leaving again.

“Don’t you remember the many times I asked you if my mom was okay? And then when Padmé and I went to see her, it was disastrous, and yet you scolded me for not obeying your instructions. I told you I had been having visions of my mother dying, and you made me ignore them. And you know what else? I’ve started having visions again recently! This time you won’t make me ignore them. I won’t let them come true. Not this time.” Anakin huffed as he began to pace, growling slightly.

"You know I don't believe in such things. I find that often times it is in attempt to prevent such visions is what causes them to happen to begin with. It's best to leave them be."

“But how can I just sit and watch as someone I love fades away from my life? I loved my mother so much! I wanted to help her, I wanted to save her from her fate, but you told me to ignore the visions and not worry about it. Well I refuse to ignore them now! If I ignore these, then another person will end up dead!”

"Who are you afraid of losing?"

“Obi-Wan dies in my visions, okay?” Anakin glared at the floor as he fell deathly silent.

"...How?"

Anakin shook his head, refusing to say more as his mind went over the scenario his dreams had given him for many nights.

"Have you spoken to him about it?" Qui-Gon asked, at least making an attempt to listen to Anakin's concerns.

“Why would you care? You don’t encourage acting upon visions,” Anakin spat.

"That doesn't mean you should bottle them up to yourself. Especially the bad ones."

“Telling him would be acting, and I’ve been conditioned to not act, just let it happen if it decides to happen. I’ve been conditioned not to tell him, and that’s why I’m terrified to tell him…”

"Anakin, if you are staying here, choosing a family life over the path of a Jedi, then you need to communicate with Obi-Wan. This is bothering you. I can feel the stress you are trying to shield from him. Let it out and let him support you in turn." Qui-Gon sighed, a hand on Anakin's mechanical arm.

Anakin jerked his arm away from Qui-Gon, growling louder as he bared his teeth at his old master. “Don’t karking dare tell me how to live out my life with Obi-Wan. It’s not your life to live! He is not your mate! And clearly I know how to communicate with him better than you do!”

"But I also know you, Ani." The Jedi sighed, "And I know when you need to let out what you have bottled up. I have seen you explode a number of times now. Don't explode on Obi-Wan. You could do damage to your relationship that you can't take back. Trust me," he looked towards where Obi-Wan had gone, "...I have scared my relationship with him. I can't take those actions back."

“I will never explode on Obi-Wan again. I made that mistake and I changed it before it got out of hand. I will, however, explode on you if you don’t leave right now. Do not make me force you.”

"Give it some thought, Ani. You may not mean to, but… And right now he is in a fragile state." Qui-Gon stood and moved to the door, pausing before he opened it, "This is your choice—don't mess it up."

“Leave us alone. I don’t ever want to see your face here again.” Anakin stepped towards Qui-Gon as he growled more.

Qui-Gon gave him a sorrowful look before slipping out the door. "Goodbye, Ani."

The alpha glared at the door as it closed, his hands curled up into fists and his heart racing fast. Never had he felt so angry in his life, he wanted to punch something, tear and break things apart, wish away the memory of Qui-Gon entering the apartment.

And then, something tapped his foot, a few sad beeps asking if he was okay.

Anakin looked down to see Basil. He sighed heavily and fell to the floor, sitting with his legs crossed. “I’m okay, Basil… Just a little upset.”

Basil rolled around to his side and nuzzled his mechanical arm, squeaking words of comfort.

“Thanks, buddy… I appreciate it.” He ran his hand slowly over the top panel of the mouse droid.

Basil squeaked happily in response.

After a good few minutes, Obi-Wan called out again.

"...Anakin...I'm stuck."

“In bathroom again?” Anakin sighed as he stood up and headed towards Obi-Wan’s voice.

"...Closet." Obi-Wan's voice admitted.

“Closet? What are you doing in there?” Anakin stepped into bedroom and to the closet. “Oh…I see.” He crouched down in front of Obi-wan, who had nested out of frustration of Qui-Gon being in the apartment.

"The bed felt too...exposed with him here..." Obi-Wan admitted. "But I forgot that the floor is near impossible to get up from these days."

“Yeah, you’re in no condition to be on the floor.” Anakin gently pulled his mate back up onto his feet, then brushed him off. “I don’t know if you heard the whole conversation there at the end…”

"I tried not to...but...Ani, you're having visions? About me?"

“Yes, I am…” Anakin sighed and pressed his forehead against Obi-Wan’s.

Obi-Wan swallowed, "I...I also have visions at times—Master never listened to me about them...said they were worthless, even when they come true...I...am nervous about voicing myself about them and maybe you are too, but...do you want to talk about it? We can get a nice relaxing bath together and drink more tea..."

“That would be nice.” Anakin nodded and sighed. “I’m sorry I’ve kept this from you, Obi-Wan. I didn’t want to scare you.”

"It's okay--I...know how Master treats such gifts from the Force." Obi-Wan shook his head and kissed Anakin's shoulder. "You get the bath going, I'll go get the tea--I'm sorry I ate all the tarts..."

“It’s okay. At least there’s still tea.” Anakin chuckled as he moved to go set up their bath.

Obi-Wan chuckled and moved to get the tea tray, pausing to make sure the tea in the pot was still hot before making his way to the refresher with it.

As soon as the bath was filled up with the desired amount of water, Anakin proceeded to strip down to his underwear. He would have stripped those too and walked out to greet Obi-Wan, but the large windows in the apartment were a bit too large for that until they got curtains.

"Oh, I get a view, I see." Obi-Wan chuckled as he entered and set the tray down on the small table nest to the tub that usually held extra towels.

Anakin looked up and smiled. “I did say we could try some things after we had our tea, didn’t I?”

"Yes, I remember something like that being said." Obi-Wan straightened up and began removing his clothes.

“I am a man of my words,” Anakin said as he hooked his thumbs into the elastic of his underwear.

"Yes, I know you are." Obi-Wan dropped his fine green shirt onto the floor and soon his slacks joined it before he stepped closer to Anakin, fully exposed and ready to be helped into the water to reduce the risk of slipping and falling.

Before helping him into the water, Anakin kissed Obi-Wan, his hands falling to his mate’s hips. “I love you a lot, Obi-Wan…”

"I know." Obi-Wan smiled.

The two climbed into the water together and settled down. The water was warm and filled with bath salts to help make the experience more relaxing and soothing for Obi-Wan. Anakin leaned back against the wall of the tub and sighed, one hand on Obi-Wan’s hip.

Obi-Wan leaned back into his mate and nuzzled into him. "Okay, I'm ready when you are."

Anakin kissed Obi-Wan’s neck a couple times before responding. “Don’t want to enjoy the water first?”

"I already am. I'm just letting you know that I'm also ready to listen when you are ready to talk."

“I guess we’d better start talking. It won’t do to keep it in any longer.” Anakin sighed. “The visions I have of you… they take place after the baby is born. I can’t tell where they take place, but somewhere hot and fiery.”

"Okay, at least we know the baby will be safe." Obi-Wan nodded.

“Well, I’m not sure about that. I can hear it crying most of the time.”

"...So it's with us? Or just me? Are you there?"

“It’s crying in the background, and sometimes it’s cries get further away until I can’t hear it anymore, then I get angry and that’s when you… well…”

Obi-Wan simply took Anakin's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

“We’re both there fighting someone,” Anakin continued, knowing very well who it was.

"Fighting? Who? We're retired from all that..."

“…Qui-Gon.”

Obi-Wan blinked in surprise, "But...that doesn't make any sense... Why would—We're hurt by him but not enough for that..."

“We had red lightsabers and gold eyes. We were Sith, Obi-Wan.”

"No--No, never." he shook his head.

“I don’t want it to come true, but that’s how we were. It’s how I keep seeing us.”

"Maybe...No, we want to see the Sith end, we wouldn't join them...there has to be an explanation."

“I don’t know. Maybe we fail in the end and fall to the Dark Side. Perhaps we do destroy the Sith but still fall. We were in rather elaborate clothing, more than what a senator would wear.”

Obi-Wan made a frustrated whimper as he tried to make sense of it all. "Maybe we should meditate on it later..."

“Maybe…” Anakin rested his chin on Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

"I will, at least." Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head, "Is there anything else?"

“Not that I can remember right now.”

"Alright." Obi-Wan kissed his collarbone and sighed.

"So what about you? You said you have visions sometimes."

"Yes, I do...but nothing lately."

"So we just have to worry about my visions right now. Good. Well now that that's talked about, I would like to just relax and enjoy your company."

"I'll let you know if it changes." Obi-Wan promised and reached over to pour himself some tea.

Anakin nodded as his fleshed hand moved to trace the shape of Obi-Wan’s biceps. Even being pregnant and out of normal training, Obi-Wan’s arms were still beautifully shaped. Anakin almost envied them before he reminded himself that he also had good shape and definition to his body. Of course, naturally it was because of his alpha nature, but Obi-Wan was a tough little omega, and Anakin had to admire that of him, his mate, his life partner, his omega. His Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan relaxed, sipping his tea. "Whatever happens...as long as we're together and happy..."

“We are happiest when we’re with each other. There’s no way I could ever part with you, Obi-Wan. I love you too much.” Anakin nuzzled Obi-Wan’s shoulder, placing several gentle kisses there as his desire to touch more increased.

"Baby's kicking again." Obi-Wan hummed.

Anakin’s hand moved until he could feel the small movements. “Amazing,” he whispered.

Obi-Wan smiled and placed his hands over Anakin's. "...'Hi, Daddy'..."

“Never in my life did I ever think that someday I would be a daddy. It’s absolutely amazing.” Anakin nuzzled Obi-Wan again and smiled.

"The last few months was nothing but surprises and unexpected changes. But—despite all the bad—I'm happy. I'm happy with you, Anakin, my alpha."

“And I’m happy with you, Obi-Wan. I’ve never been happier in my entire life. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Obi-Wan's tea floated back over to the tray and he turned over on his side in the tub, cuddling closer. "This is better than the Order--openly being able to love you."

“It’s so much better than the Order. Having to hide our relationship all the time was hard for me. I’m glad I don’t have to hide anything now.”

"I'm glad I got kicked out when I did—trying to hide the pregnancy would have been impossible with how _open_ about my emotions my hormones make me."

“Leaving the Order was the best thing for us, I’m sure of it now.”

"It hurt—but I'm glad." he nodded in agreement, his beard rubbing against Anakin's chest.

"...I'm thinking about shaving..." he said after a moment of silence.

"You are? But I like your beard." Anakin brought his hand up to gently stroke the omega's beard.

"I just...what if it's scary to the baby when he or she is born?"

"Oh now I doubt that it'll be scary to the baby. The first time they see you is important, and if you have your beard, then they won't be afraid of it."

"Are you sure?" Obi-Wan looked away, "Besides...I grew it as a Jedi...to feel closer to Qui-Gon...after he abandoned me as his Padawan for the final time... I had tried long hair as well but it started to get in my way too much. Maybe it's time for a change, fully put that past behind me."

Anakin stroked Obi-Wan’s cheek with his thumb. “As much as I want you to keep the beard, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. If you want to get rid of it, you can.”

"Maybe I'll try shaving and then grow back another style..." Obi-Wan shrugged.

“That would be nice. I may even consider growing one. Not a big one though like what you have now. Probably just some scruff.”

"I think that would look dashing on you, Darling."

“You think so? I think it’ll make me look tougher. Keep other alphas away, you know?”

"Mmm, very true. Especially since you're such a pretty-boy alpha and don't have the Jedi robes to send out the warning that you're stronger than you look." Obi-Wan playfully jabbed.

“Wow, thanks, Obi-Wan. Glad to hear you love me still.” Anakin chuckled and hugged Obi-Wan, nipping gently at the mark on his neck.

"Hey, I like that you're so pretty to look at. Makes me want to cuddle you more." Obi-Wan promised with a small moan of pleasure.

“So are you saying I should look prettier? Because I can ditch the beard idea if you just want me to be pretty.” Anakin nipped Obi-Wan’s mark again.

"No, no, by all means, grow it." Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Anakin's neck.

“That’s what I thought.” The alpha chuckled as he nuzzled his mate.

Obi-Wan only chuckled, nuzzling back until their lips found each other and locked.

Anakin’s hands wandered over Obi-Wan’s body slowly, tracing small circles in some places. He nibbled gently on his mate’s neck and ear.

Their middles pressed together, Anakin faintly feeling the movement inside Obi-Wan's womb against his own stomach.

The movement made Anakin smile, and he pulled back a little. “You know, I think we could really be happy like this. Not worry about the war anymore, just focusing on our family, the galaxy leaving us alone to do as we please. It’s a nice feeling.”

"Well, my job keeps me a little involved in the war, but other than that...Just the three of us."

“We don’t have to go off and fight in the war anymore. We’re free to relax finally. No more of me staying home for a day and being gone for a month.”

"Or two." Obi-Wan nodded, "No more spending our nights apart and alone... Always here, always together."

“No matter what, we’ll always be together.” Anakin kissed Obi-Wan  and smiled at him.

"Until we become one with the Force." Obi-Wan added.

“… Promise you’ll remember me in death. I couldn’t stand to think that we wouldn’t be thinking of each other after we pass on.”

"We'll be one and the same. Of course I'll remember you."

“The afterlife sounds boring without you in it. If there was some way where we could physically be with each other… I’d enjoy that a lot more.”

"You know it doesn't work that way." Obi-Wan sighed, shaking his head. "And seeking eternal life is what the Sith seeks. They gain power and then try to keep it. But there are three truths in the Galaxy. Life, death, and the Force."

“I know, but… well don’t you just want to spend our afterlives together? Imagine it, Obi-Wan. We’d be young again and free to do whatever, and eventually we’d have our kid with us too, and we could be a happy family after death.”

"It's impossible, no matter how nice it sounds."

Anakin sighed heavily. “It sounds so nice that it’s too good to be true…”

"Exactly. But we have this one life, our only one, and we get to share it."

“Let’s make the most of what we have.” Anakin nuzzled Obi-Wan.

"Every day is a gift with you." Obi-Wan whispered, leaning in to claim a kiss again.

"I couldn't imagine losing you, Obi-Wan," Anakin whispered back. He encouraged the kiss with a soft sigh.

"I'll try not to get myself lost, then." Obi-Wan laughed.

"You're not leaving my sight for quite a while." Anakin smiled.

"Except work. Seeing as I work with Bail and Padmé more than I ever see you and the Chancellor."

“Well, at least I feel you’re safe with Bail and Padmé. I trust them to keep a good eye on you.”

"And the healer that they keep on staff more and more as my pregnancy progresses helps you a lot, I have noticed." Obi-Wan smiled, "Just in case something happens, even if he isn't a Force healer."

“That’s good to know there’s a healer. But I should think that Bail and Padmé know to contact me should something happen. The healer should know that too.”

"You know that would be the first thing Padmé does."

“I know. Luckily we have her as a friend.” Anakin chuckled a little. “You know, when I was younger I had a crush on her.”

"I knew it!" Obi-Wan pulled back, giving him a look, "I knew I wasn't imagining there used to be something there when we met up with her and Qui-Gon on our mission together."

“Well, I never really acted upon it. I just told her once that I thought she was pretty and that was the end of it. My crush quickly died out as I was approaching my last years as a Padawan.”

"Well, she is very pretty." Obi-Wan agreed. "So is Satine, my old crush. Maybe it's a Beta girl thing."

Anakin laughed. “Maybe it is. Though Satine is more your style for sure. I think you would have ended up with her if not me.”

"No, it would have never worked out." Obi-Wan relaxed against his mate again, "We both realized that after we had distance from each other. We're too different Our ideals clash. It would have never made it to the mating mark. I still love her, but platonically."

“Well, it still could have been a happy relationship without the mating mark. But anyways, that outcome never happened. You ended up with me instead.”

"I'm happier with you, anyway."

“So am I.”

Obi-Wan smiled before giving a firm, playful nip to the mating mark on Anakin's neck.

Anakin gasped softly, his gentle hands on Obi-Wan’s arms gripping just a little tighter.

"Problem, Ani?" Obi-Wan teased, licking and kissing the mark.

“No, not at all.” Anakin’s eyes slid shut with a silent groan.

"Good." Obi-Wan began sucking on the mark as his fingers dipped under the water to start teasing the alpha's member.

Anakin groaned again, louder, and let his head fall back a little. “Someone’s feeling good today…”

"Mhm... I'm making sure of it." he gripped Anakin more firmly and gave him a slow, long stroke up and then back down.

“Force, Obi-Wan,” Anakin hissed, his hands moving to grip the edges of the tub.

"I love you, too." he smiled, nuzzling his mate lovingly as his strokes sped up.

The alpha finally opened his eyes and looked at Obi-Wan, want and need very clear in his gaze. “Want me to do anything to you? Or are you just wanting to watch me?”

"I wouldn't argue the idea of you touching back."

“Consider it done.” Anakin took his organic hand and dipped it below the water’s surface, giving Obi-Wan a treatment similar to the one he was getting.

"Oh..." Obi-Wan's eyes closed to saver the sensation as he continued to touch his mate in turn.

Anakin leaned forward to nip at Obi-Wan’s mating mark. His hand moved quicker and with a gentleness that only he could manage to produce for Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan moaned into Anakin's marked neck, shifting his body as if asking for more. "Ani...do you want to..."

“Only if you want to,” Anakin replied, moving away from Obi-Wan’s mark and mouthing at his neck and the smaller hairs of his beard.

"Force yes..."

Anakin growled softly as he assaulted Obi-Wan’s neck with kisses and bites, shifting up onto his knees to push Obi-Wan back against the edge of the tub. “Just let me know if I need to stop.”

"I didn't stop you last night, I doubt I'd need to today, either." Obi-Wan smiled, spreading his legs and making sure he was secure before Anakin got to business.

* * *

To be continued…


	45. Chapter 45

"Thank you for meeting with me, Master Fisto, Master Koon." Palpatine said, bowing his head as the doors to a meeting room opened and the two Jedi and the Chancellor stepped out and the old man moved to his personal guard, Anakin's side.

The two Jedi also bowed their heads and parted ways with the politician, making their way back to the Temple to likely report the results of the meeting.

Sheeve Palpatine sighed and shook his head as he and Anakin started back towards his office. "I just don't get it. Ever since you left the Order, dealings with the Jedi have been...difficult to say the least. This meeting wasn't as successful as I had hoped."

“They’re probably still mad at me leaving. They’ll have to deal with it though, because I’m not going back.” Anakin sighed, feeling his lightsaber still clipped to his belt bouncing around as he walked.

"How childish. We are trying to end a war, after all. If I didn't know any better I'd think they were plotting something."

“Honestly you can’t expect them to behave like proper Jedi. They’re butthurt and they won’t get over it. I haven’t spoken to any of my Jedi friends since I left. I haven’t even contacted Ahsoka…Maybe it’s bad that I haven’t kept in touch with the Order, but I was the one who chose to leave, they were the ones to drive me to make that choice, so I don’t have to stay in contact.”

Palpatine laughed heartily, "Oh my boy, what a word! 'Butthurt'? Oh what young people come up with these days." he chuckled. "Regardless, with Count Dooku's death, this war should be wrapping up swiftly. Instead the Jedi seem to be prolonging it. They simply aren't doing as the Senate suggests anymore. They are our Generals, we need them to end this expensive and horrible war draining the Galaxy."

“I think they may be waiting for Dooku’s master to come out of hiding, but that won’t happen. They need to go find him, not sit around and wait for him to show his face. It doesn’t work that way.”

"Hm, yes, his master may already be working on finding his next apprentice. The apprentice is likely what will show their face next. The master would never."

“Exactly! I know that the master is smart enough not to reveal his face, or at least stay hidden in a place where the Jedi wouldn’t ever think to look.”

Palpatine chuckled, patting Anakin on the shoulder, "How right you are. Especially with that rumor that the Sith Master is somewhere here on Coruscant? Are they even looking here?"

“As far I know they haven’t looked here yet. For all we know, it could be a senator. The master is sly enough to pull it off.” Anakin shook his head.

"He would have to be. The Sith of today are not the Sith the Jedi of the past fought. The Sith was nearly hunted to extinction by the Jedi, and with so few numbers, were forced into hiding. There, they evolved. New rules, new strengths, and a new idea of Power. Count Dooku was proof enough of that. Raising in power through politics, gaining a loyal following to back up that power and keep hold of it...The Jedi seem ill-equipped to deal with this new brand of Sith. They are looking for what no longer exists."

Anakin turned his attention to the Chancellor. “You seem to know a lot about the Sith. Did you study it when you were younger?”

"Oh yes," he nodded, "I always had a fascination with  the Force thanks to old stories of Jedi heroics. I wanted to lean all I could about it and I studied whatever I could find. The Jedi, the Sith, and other various groups of Force-users focused on both the Dark and the Light. I felt that if I ever had the ability to harness the Force and join one of those groups, it'd be useful to have a greater understanding of both sides, I had dreamed of joining the Jedi—of course, that never happened."

“I think you’d make a very convincing Force user, Chancellor.” Anakin smiled with a nod.

"Thank you, my boy, though now that I'm older I don't think I would have made it as a Jedi—I must admit, the stories from the Dark side are quite interesting. There is one about a Sith Master called Darth Plagueis the Wise. Powerful Sith. The story tell that he was so powerful with the Force and had such a strong understanding of life and death that he could not only create life with the Force, but also stop death by influencing the midi-chlorians in those he cared about most. Stories like that are awfully tempting at times."

"Yes... They are." Anakin's mind ran through the visions he had experienced.

"Indeed. And really, it's all a matter of perception."

"I suppose stopping death could be a useful thing... How might one gain this power?"

"That's the rest of the story. It's a tragedy. He taught all he knew to his apprentice and then his apprentice killed him. There is only one able to teach such a power--and he's no Jedi."

"A Sith then... Chancellor, do you know who it is that has that power?"

"Well, the current Master Sith would be your best guess."

"Of course. It's the only option that makes sense." Anakin sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Indeed. It's too bad the Jedi have a price on his head, as they say."

"I almost wish I could find him. I... Have someone I'd like to keep from dying."

"Your mate, I assume?"

"...Yes."

"Surely you won't have anything to worry about until old age hits you both. He is a strong omega, stronger than most, and in tune with the Force."

"I've had visions of him dying," Anakin admitted.

"Visions? Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Hmm, I'm afraid I don't know what to say. Visions, I hear, are most accurate most of the time... Does your mate know?"

"Yes, he does. I've told him exactly everything that happens in my visions."

"Even that he dies? I can't imagine he'd take that well..."

"Well... He knows everything but that."

"I see." The man shook his head, "Well, it isn't my place, but if you would like, I can grant you access to all that I have collected over my lifetime. Maybe something in my Force collection could help you. I even have old holocrons though they can only be opened by a Force user." he chuckled, "It's hard to get those things. The Jedi has the majority of those. But I do have a few."

"I thought that the Jedi possessed all the holocrons... How did you manage to get them? I mean I'm interested in looking at them, but I'm curious as to how you got them."

"A lot of time and money. Old temples hold secrets, my boy, ones even the Jedi haven't claimed and locked away in their library vaults. It's a shame only Council members have access...the amount of knowledge and history they have locked up...it should be accessible to more than just only a handful of people out of the entire galaxy. My collection is very small in comparison, but you are welcome to it. However, it is back in my family home on Naboo."

"Naboo... I don't know if Obi-Wan would be up for a trip through space again. Space travel doesn't settle well with him right now."

"You could always go without him. It's a relatively short trip."

"I'm not leaving him for a short trip. After our child is born, we'll both go."

"Whatever you feel is best." The Councilor soothed as he glanced over as they passed by an open office door.

Inside Obi-Wan was seated comfortably on the couch legs crossed under him as he meditated. He'd eaten his late lunch and felt a lot of stress had built up since morning, so he had decided to see if meditation would help. He'd been in a deep meditative state for a good ten minutes before the Force suddenly shifted around him so violently, that he nearly got sick, had his mind not gotten trapped in the vision he was granted.

He did, however, topple off of the couch with a loud thud, his head hitting the floor, and his body seizing.

Anakin happened to glance over at the right time, seeing Obi-Wan collapse to the floor, and he gasped loudly. He rushed into the office in a panic. "Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan's body was twitching violently, blood seeping from his nose and down his clean-shaven lip.

"Oh dear—" Sheev hurried over to Obi-Wan's desk and commed for emergency help while Anakin knelt down by his mate.

"Dear Force, Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan!" Anakin carefully cradled his mate in his arms, eyes wide and expression fearful. He didn't know what to do, what to say, or how to stop Obi-Wan from moving so violently. It certainly couldn't have been good for the baby.

"Emergency medical is on the way." the Chancellor said, moving around to where the couple were on the floor. "This—this wasn't your vision, was it?"

"No it wasn't..." Anakin looked up at the Chancellor with fear in his eyes.

"Then have faith that this isn't the end."

Moments later a team of medic droids and healers rushed in as Obi-Wan's body began to still. They loaded him onto a medical transport and took note of his vitals before moving to transport him out of the office.

Anakin quickly followed the droids as they took Obi-Wan away. He feared for Obi-Wan and the baby, feared that their lives were in danger from what had happened. He couldn't bring himself to speak anymore until he knew Obi-Wan was safe.

 

* * *

 

"Your mate is stable and awake again." a droid informed Anakin in the waiting room. "But the cause of the seizer is unknown. Scans show he is healthy and the babies are fine."

Anakin looked up from being hunched over in a seat with his head in his hands. He stood up. "Thank the Force. Can I see him?"

"Certainly. He has requested your company."

Anakin nodded. "Then lead the way."

The droid hovered around and began to show the worried alpha to the room Obi-Wan was in.

Once he got to the room, Anakin brushed past the droid and approached the bed Obi-Wan was in. "Obi? It's me..."

"Ani..." Obi-Wan smiled weakly and reached out to him.

Anakin took his hand as he pulled up a chair to sit down in, then he kissed it lightly. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible..." he sucked in a breath and waited for the droid to leave, "That was the worst vision I have ever had."

"A vision? Obi-Wan, you had a _seizer_..."

"Because of the vision, Anakin."

Anakin sighed. "What was it about?"

"You're not going to like it."

"Obi-Wan, please..."

"I...I know why we're fighting the Jedi in your visions."

Anakin was silent, his grip on Obi-Wan's hand growing tighter.

Obi-Wan's hands moved to his belly. "It's twins. I know this because the vision was about them specifically. Anakin...The Jedi will come and try to take our children."

"Twins? The Jedi are going to take them?" Anakin looked down at the floor.

Obi-Wan nodded, hugging his middle. "They asked, we refused—of course—and then they tried to take them by force. They kidnapped the twins just as I had been kidnapped from Stewjon. Anakin, we aren't Sith, we are just upset parents trying to protect our babies."

"But we definitely looked like Sith in my vision. The red blades, the yellow eyes, everything! And the baby cries... It had have been the twins being taken away."

"I have Dooku's lightsaber as well as my own, Anakin. That explains mine. Maybe you pick up one by then, as well. And to be frank, if anyone tried to steal our babies, you can bet I'll channel the Dark Side until I get my babies back in my arms!"

“Obi-Wan…” Anakin sighed as he hid his face in the sheets of the mattress. “I didn’t tell you something that happened in my visions…”

The omega gave him a confused look.

“While fighting the Jedi… you die…”

"...Oh..." Obi-Wan felt his heart sink. If he died...he'd never get to see his kids grow up...never get to hold his mate close again...but if he didn't fight, then he'd be letting his children be kidnapped—he couldn't do that.

“I’m sorry, I should have told you sooner… but I was scared. I still am. I don’t want you to die Obi-Wan.” Anakin looked up at his mate, eyes watery with unshed tears.

"But I can't let them take our children. Our children belong with us, Anakin. If you're asking me not to fight to keep them..."

“I’m not asking that of you. I would never ask that of you, Obi-Wan. But…there may be a man who can help us with this, and we need to seek him out soon. Before the Jedi find him…”

"Who?"

Anakin hesitated before speaking, looking around the room to make sure they weren’t being listened to. “The Sith master…”

"Ani—no." Obi-Wan's yellow eyes widened, "We don't seek help from Sith—and don't forget, I killed two of them. Surely the Master Sith would resent that I have killed two of his apprentices, even if we did seek his help. No—No I'll try something less drastic—I'll meet with Yoda about this. He, at least, seems more understanding."

“Obi-Wan, the Sith master can help us. I feel this is the right thing to do. Plus it’d be a good kick in the gut for the Order. As much as I appreciate Master Yoda for being more understanding than the other Jedi, but I don’t trust anyone in the Order who had a part in your leave.”

"I just...let's try this more peaceful way first, okay?" Obi-Wan took Anakin's hand and gave a weak squeeze, "Let's go to the Temple together. Ask them not to try taking the twins from us. The Sith is just so... _drastic_. We are not Sith, Anakin."

Anakin sighed and nodded slowly. “Okay…we’ll go to the temple as soon as you’re released from here.” He got up and kissed Obi-Wan gently.

"I'm sorry I gave you such a scare...I haven't had a violent vision like that since I was a junior Padawan. I should teach you how you can coax me out of them."

“Please do. I was sure I was going to lose you and the baby… or, well, babies.” Anakin allowed himself to smile as he put a hand on Obi-Wan’s belly.

Obi-Wan chuckled, "Force, when you knock me up, you really knock me up."

“Hey, I had no idea twins would even be possible for us. I don’t even know if twins run in our families.”

"They don't in mine from what I gathered from talking to my family."

“Must be my side of the family…” Anakin shrugged. “Doesn’t matter, we’ve got two babies to prepare for now, and some names to think of for them. Do you know what they’ll be?”

"No, they were newborns in my vision, both swaddled in blankets No indication to their gender."

“Hmm, okay, so we pick our two favorite boy names, then two favorite girl names, and out of those we pic our favorite boy and girl name. That’s the best way I can think of to come up with their names.”

"I like...names that start with an 'L'." Obi-Wan muttered in thought. "...Leia..."

“Leia is a good name. I like Leia.”

Obi-Wan smiled, "Your turn."

“Okay… well I suppose another girl name is needed. You… wouldn’t be opposed to Shmi, would you?” Anakin flushed a little, wondering if suggesting his mother’s name was appropriate.

"Of course not, Ani." Obi-Wan reached over to squeeze Anakin's hand. "And for boys...what about Ben?"

“I was wondering if you were going to suggest that name,” Anakin said with a smirk. “And for the other boy name, let’s go with Luke. And since you like L names so much, we’ll have Luke and Leia if we get a boy and a girl.”

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded, "Well, looks like you two have your names when you decide it's time to greet the Galaxy." he rubbed his baby bump.

“Won’t be much longer. We’re over halfway through the pregnancy already.” Anakin nuzzled Obi-Wan.

"I know." Obi-Wan purred.

“I almost hope the war will be over before our kids are born… but I doubt that will happen.”

"We can hope."

“War is a nasty thing that no child should have to be born into. However, our kids have two former Jedi as parents. I have no doubt they’ll do fine being raised by us.”

Obi-Wan smiled and closed his eyes, resting them a moment, "I'm a little tired…can you cuddle me while I rest and we wait for me to be released?"

“Of course I can. I always want to cuddle you, _always_.” Anakin chuckled as he climbed into the bed beside Obi-Wan, making them both turn on their sides as Anakin brought his arm around his mate.

"Yes, but my asking prompts you to actually do so." Obi-Wan sighed happily as he relaxed into his mate's arms.

“Well you don’t have to prompt me anymore. I’m cuddling you already.” The alpha nuzzled Obi-Wan’s neck.

"I know…" Obi-Wan whispered, his eyes closing. He really did rest better when Anakin was holding him.

Just when did he become so dependent on his alpha?

“I’ll wake you when the medic comes back,” Anakin said softly before he too closed his eyes to rest a little.

 

* * *

 

"Something absolutely needs to be done.  Dooku is gone, yet we are losing the grip on this war." Kit said, crossing his arms and leaning back in his council seat. "Skywalker's decision to leave us hurt our efforts, but we need to move on and find a new solution."

“We can’t do anything without Skywalker’s help,” Mace Windu countered with a very aggressive tone. “We haven’t been the slightest bit successful without him. Not even Master Jinn could get him to come back.”

"We put too much on his shoulders since he came to us." Plo shook his head, "He's worked harder than anyone in the order because we put more than his fair share of missions and responsibilities into his hands. The boy was pushed to his limit, and then we kicked out the one thing he had for himself. We make exceptions to the rules for him, but gave the ultimate punishment to the Jedi he loved for the same crime against the code. Let them be. We created this problem, and now we must solve it on our own. The Order got along for generations before Skywalker, and we can do so again after."

“But he’s the _Chosen One_! We’ve had him on our side for the whole war, and we were doing fine. Suddenly he leaves and we’re losing the war harder than we ever have in the past. Surely you cannot tell me that you don’t want him back.”

"Everyone is entitled to their own choices. Every Jedi is free to leave if they so wish. We are not slavers, Mace. We need to respect that Skywalker is no longer a Jedi. If it is the will of the Force that the Republic wins the war, then another way will present itself." Kit insisted.

As soon as the words were out of Kit’s mouth, the doors to the room were slammed open, the noise sending a jolt through all the council members. Into the room walked Anakin and Obi-Wan, dressed in their new outfits that had replaced their Jedi robes. The two of them together looked rather intimidating, and like the most influential couple in the whole galaxy.

Anakin’s partial cape flowed elegantly behind him until both he and Obi-Wan stopped in the center of the room. Their attentions, their stares, were focused on Mace.

"Skywalker? Kenobi?" The names hung in the air, loaded with questions from the Council members. They doubted that Anakin was there to ask to return, but none could think of another reason for the two mated former Jedi to barge in on a meeting of the Council in such a way.

"I've had a vision." Obi-Wan's strong voice broke the thick silence that had fallen on the chamber. "And for the future of our family as well as the Jedi Order, we have come to urge an agreement."

“Your family?” Mace leaned forward in his seat, his ever judgmental expression boring deep into the former Jedi’s presence.

"Yes, Family. That's what you call it when two mates have children." Obi-Wan said dully to Mace, his hand on his pregnant belly.

“Shut up and listen to us,” Anakin snapped, his anger bubbling up. “We’ve both had visions of the future, and it doesn’t look good for either us or the Jedi Order.”

Obi-Wan's golden eyes moved around the room. "Where is Master Yoda?"

"Away on a mission, one that normally Skywalker would be dealing with." Mace snapped.

“Kriff,” Anakin muttered. “Then this is going to take more persuading then needed. Someone here doesn’t like us too well.”

"It doesn't mean reason is out of reach, Anakin." Obi-Wan muttered back.

“You’ve fallen far from the path of the Jedi, Kenobi,” Mace said coldly, staring into the golden eyes of Obi-Wan. “What makes you so sure that I would agree to help you and your…mate?”

Anakin narrowed his eyes at the Jedi Master. “What makes him so sure is the fact that at the end of this war, both we _and_ the Jedi are going to suffer. We won’t win, but if you do the small favor we have to plead, then perhaps you’d have a fighting chance at winning the war.

"I carry not one child, but two. Twins just as strong with the Force as their father." Obi-Wan said, ignoring Mace, "And the Jedi will come asking to take them to the Temple, to train them in the ways of the Jedi as Anakin and I were once trained. We will refuse—as is our right as parents. But that will not stop the greed of the Jedi. You will send members to take our children—"

"Jedi do not kidnap." Shaak Ti interrupted.

Emotional yellow eyes fell on her. "Yes you do. I returned home to Stewjon. I found my family—my family who had refused to give me up, who saw me kidnapped from the crib one night. I was taken from a family who wanted me to be raised among those who couldn't wait to get rid of me."

“Jedi will take any Force sensitive child to train,” Anakin added. “This needs to be stopped, and it’s going to start with our children. You will not take them, nor will you approach us about taking them. They are ours to raise, not yours to talk away from us. Should you take them away… there will be wrath upon all of your heads.”

"There…will be death. This has been foreseen as well." Obi-Wan added.

“All of this can be prevented if you do not try to take our children. This is your warning…and as an offering to persuade you to do this, I will offer my skills in some of your battles once more.” Anakin didn’t look over at Obi-Wan, knowing what he had offered was not in their plan.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan's eyes flickered between colors as he looked over at him, "Are you sure?"

“Trust me.” was all Anakin replied with as his stare stayed locked on Mace Windu.

"Only if you're sure." Obi-Wan said, taking his mate's flesh hand between both his.

Mace seemed to ponder the offer for a minute, carefully going over his options with the situation. Skywalker was having twins… so that meant there was possibility that he would let the Jedi train them, if they took his offer that is. It was a stretch, but it was indeed a possibility. After a while, he sighed and sat back in his seat.

“Skywalker, I want no funny business here. If you say you’re going to lend your effort towards the war again, then you better lend your effort. At least act like a Jedi once more.”

“I’ll act as a war general, not a Jedi,” Anakin said in a warning tone. “I will only work with Captain Rex and Commander Cody, no one else. No Jedi unless I request it specifically.”

"And." Obi-Wan took a strong step forward towards Mace—something he would have never done as a Jedi. "His attachments are to be respected. That's my condition. He is my mate, not your Jedi. He is allowed to live openly with what you would forbid."

Visibly, Mace struggled the confrontation, the boldness that Obi-Wan had to advance towards him. “He is to be a war general, and he will behave like one. I won’t make any exception to that.”

"Traditionally, before the Clone Wars saw Jedi change into generals, generals were allowed their families and home life. I don't see you having a problem with that, and I wrong, Master Windu?"

Mace scoffed and rolled his eyes. “No, I don’t have a problem with that,” he said in a very forced tone.

"Good. It's nice to know that you are in fact capable of recognizing a lifestyle outside of your own."

The Jedi Master growled softly. “Don’t make me change my mind, Kenobi.”

“You don’t need to change your mind,” Anakin interjected. “I will stay in contact for when my first mission is. Don’t break your part of the deal.”

"Thank you for your time." Obi-Wan said before moving back to Anakin's side so they could walk out together.

Anakin’s gaze stayed on Mace as he left the room, then refocused ahead of him as the doors closed behind him and Obi-Wan. As soon as he was out of the room, movement caught his attention in the corner of his eye, and he turned to see, down the large and extravagant hallway, Qui-Gon standing, looking very lonely and hurt.

Anakin almost felt something for his old master. Thoughts ran through his head, words whispered in his ears. Betrayal. Traitor. Monster.

He stared for a long while, neither him nor Qui-Gon moving, just staring. Then he took a few steps forward. One, two, stopping mid-stride and staring with confusion. A tender moment between Padawan and Master. His thoughts went back to the days when Qui-Gon would fix his braid and ponytail, days when they would spend hours in the gardens listening to birds and laughing at small jokes. The relationship felt like the most real thing he had ever experienced at the time. Qui-Gon had been like his father.

But now he had betrayed that father.

Anakin turned his back to Qui-Gon with an expression that could not be described as simply angry or hurt, sad or confused, blank even. Whatever emotions he had, he let them show their true colors as he hooked his arm around Obi-Wan’s waist, walking away from their old master, the man who had taught them and had raised them. The man who had once meant the world to them was now insignificant, and that fact made Anakin finally feel sadness in leaving Qui-Gon behind.

Anakin was going to need lots of cuddling later that night to feel better.

Obi-Wan, however took his turn to pause. "Ani, wait." He pulled away with a sigh and approached their old master, looking up at him.

"…I'm sorry. I let my emotions get the best of me the other day. I am…bitter for the past, but you were like a father to me. I did love you as such, and part of me always will see you as a father-figure. I've not forgiven you, and I don't expect you to forgive me for my harsh words, but the Force is telling me that I need to tell you the truth. I was never the perfect Jedi, and there were times where I wondered what would have happened if Maul had killed you…but I wouldn't change what happened. I've harbored that old hurt long enough, and…Just—thank you for taking me as your Padawan for as long as you did. Goodbye…Master." He said before turning back to Anakin.

Qui-Gon said nothing, simply nodding and watching both former Padawans walk away. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel sad. It was a natural emotion, and it was coming in very strong for the Jedi Master. He spoke a few words too late, Obi-Wan being too far away to hear him, but the words were sincere. "I forgive you..."

* * *

To be continued…


	46. Chapter 46

"Stay safe." Obi-Wan whispered, holding Anakin as close as he could with his belly separating them. It really hadn't taken the Jedi long to call in on the agreement Anakin had made to act as a general in the war again, and he was being shipped out with his men.

“I will,” Anakin promised, his hand slowly rubbing Obi-Wan’s back. “We'll stay in contact as much as possible. Bail, Sheev, and Padmé are going to help you, just as I’ve asked them.”

"I know—I just wish I could go with you, but the battlefield is no place for unborn babies… You don't have to remind me. I know." He sighed, resting his forehead on Anakin's shoulder. "Comm me when you can…"

“You know I will.” Anakin’s hand moved up to the back of Obi-Wan’s head. He indulged in the scent of his mate for just a while longer before he pulled back. “I’ll be back in a month. Once we take care of Geonosis, things should run smoothly, and we can focus on the twins coming.”

Obi-Wan lingered a little longer before his blue eyes slipped over to look at Rex and Cody. "Make sure he doesn't do anything too reckless."

"Don't worry, sir! I've worked with the General enough to know how to deal with him." Rex smirked.

“I’m not that reckless,” Anakin argued. “I’ll be fine with you and Cody by my side.”

"Hey, if you're allowed to make sure I have three people looking after me in your absence, then I can make sure these two are looking after you in return!" Obi-Wan smirked. Behind him Bail, Padmé, and Palpatine all waited. "I'll be fine, my love, you are the one willingly traveling into a war zone."

“I’m doing this for the both of us. It was the only way I thought the Council might leave us and the twins alone.” Anakin shook his head, then leaned forward to kiss Obi-Wan.

"You help end this war out there—I'll do what I can to end it here." Obi-Wan said into the kiss. Then, finally, with reluctance at letting his mate part ways, the pregnant omega stepped back out of the alpha's arms.

Anakin smiled. “I’ll miss you. And I’ll comm you as soon as I can.”

"I love you." Obi-Wan whispered as Anakin turned to board the ship with Cody and Rex. "…Stay safe and return to us…"

The ship closed up and took off with Anakin in the pilot’s seat. He waved slightly at the small group watching him and his men leave. Obi-Wan’s three protectors waved back as the ship left the hangar.

“Well, what do you all say we head out for some food,” Palpatine suggested after a bit of silence. “To lighten the mood just a little.”

"I wouldn't say no to the idea of good food." Obi-Wan said, eyes still on the spot where the ship disappeared from the atmosphere.

"And even if you didn't feel like eating, we all know the twins would object." Padmé giggled, slipping her arm through Obi-Wan's to guide him off the loading docks.

“The three of us would object as well,” Bail said with a smile. “Just because he’s gone doesn’t mean you need to stop taking care of yourself. So let’s go eat.”

“I have a speeder waiting for us on the lower landing platform,” Palpatine said as he began moving. “We best get going before our driver gets upset.”

"We'll just blame the wait on my sore feet if the driver is that upset." Obi-Wan joked.

“Oh, I doubt it. He knows of your condition, so he won’t get upset at all.” Palpatine chuckled.

"Good, you can't get upset at someone heavy with twins for walking slow." Obi-Wan laughed, though his feet were starting to ache quite a bit, along with his back.

“Of course not. Pregnancy is a serious thing, and one should not be rushed if they are pregnant.” Bail chimed in.

"In that case, mind being the best friend possible later and rub my feet?" Obi-Wan nudged Bail.

"If you would like me to, I can." Bail nodded as he smiled.

"It'd be nice. Ani usually does so for me when we get home each evening." I can't reach them myself much anymore."

"Pregnancy sounds horrible." Padmé chuckled.

"Oh, but it's wonderful at the same time." Obi-Wan insisted.

"It sounds very exciting," Bail admitted.

"Still no luck with getting Breha pregnant? Or have you two officially decided to look into adoption?"

"We have talked more about adoption recently... But there's no luck getting pregnant still. We have one more doctor visit before we make our final decision." The senator sighed, the pain of his and his and his wife's situation very clear.

"I'm sorry." The ambassador said sincerely. "If there is anything I can do to help."

Bail smiled once again at Obi-Wan. "Thank you, Obi-Wan. Breha and I do appreciate all that you and Anakin do for us."

"Lately you have been doing more for Anakin and I, it feels. We're even." Obi-Wan smiled as they reached the speeder and Palpatine held the door open for Obi-Wan to get in first.

Bail helped Obi-Wan get into the speeder, then climbed in after him. "Still, we enjoy having you two around. All four of us learn from each other all the time."

"So…where are we eating?" Obi-Wan asked after getting comfortable and looking at the other three who had joined him in the speeder.

"Well where would you like to go," Palpatine asked the omega. "I suggest you pick so you know you won't upset your stomach with something."

"Don't you know you never ask the pregnant one where they want to go? The answer changes every five minutes! Anakin and I find it best that he chooses where and I'm stuck with the choices there. Anything else I crave we pick up on the way home."

"Fair enough. Does a buffet sound good then?"

"Anything with a large selection is good." Obi-Wan approved.

"I know the perfect one near the Senate building. I think you'll find it to be quite enjoyable." Palpatine nodded at the driver of the speeder, who nodded back and started in the path to the buffet.

"Wonderful." Obi-Wan smiled.

Padmé delicately crossed her ankles, looking at the Chancellor, "Pardon me for asking, Sir, but I do find myself surprised that you have the time to put aside to help with this favor for Anakin."

"Please, call me Sheev. Anakin is a good friend of mine. I care deeply for him, and I would do anything to keep him happy, including dedicating part of my time to looking after his mate." Palpatine smiled.

"It's still surprising. You are always so busy. I'm not implying anything negative, sir, I just know your job is even more demanding than that of a Senator."

"In this time of war and need, I felt that this was the best thing I could do for this distressed couple." The Chancellor smiled more, looking at Obi-Wan. "Besides, I believe this life the two have created is quite _important_..."

"Have we settled on a schedule for staying with Obi-Wan after hours?" Bail asked, "I can take tonight as I already promised to help with foot rubs." He chuckled.

"We could rotate every couple of days, or every day," Palpatine said as he looked at Bail. "Every week even."

"Week by week sounds fair." Obi-Wan shrugged.

"Yes, and if something comes up we can deal with a change in the schedule then." Padmé nodded.

"Week by week then," Palpatine nodded. "So you want to take the first week then, Senator Organa?"

"Yes. My wife will be arriving on Coruscant next week so it'd be nice to have some time alone with her, so this week is fine."

"Great! Then Senator Amidala can take the next week, and I'll take the third."

"And I plan on taking you baby shopping." Padmé grinned at Obi-Wan, "So be thinking about what you and Anakin still need to get for those babies."

"Yes, ma'am." Obi-Wan chuckled.

“Maybe you could discuss that once Anakin contacts you,” Palpatine suggested. “I’m sure talk of the babies will make him feel better while being so far away from you.”

"It'd help me, too…" Obi-Wan sighed, clenching a fistful of fine silk of his robes, "Those Jedi… Anakin and I were supposed to be finished with being separated because of the war. The Jedi can go choke on their whole _Chosen One_ prophecy."

"Oh come now, you know you don't mean that. You're just lonely without your mate around when you're at your most needful of him being by your side." Padmé sighed, patting his hand.

"That's precisely why I do mean it." Obi-Wan insisted.

“Deception is a tough thing to deal with when one is in a relationship and starting a family,” Palpatine said. “Getting upset or irritated by the Jedi is a very understandable thing Obi-Wan is going through.”

"I've become very dependant on Anakin since we became official mates." Obi-Wan said, touching his mating mark, "Surprisingly so. I never imagined being so dependant on another the way I am with Anakin. Even just one day without he and I passing by each other at the Senate makes me rather desperate to hold and be held by him later when we are back home. Of course the pregnancy could be adding a lot to that. The fact remains that the Jedi do not understand such a bond, and they don't _try_ to understand it." Obi-Wan sighed.

“I’m surprised Anakin decided to go off to battle again. I figured he was happy with staying at home and taking care of you. I suppose you can take a man out of battle and strip him of his rank of Jedi, but he will always be a Jedi general at heart. There’s something thrilling about fighting in battle.”

Obi-Wan shook his head and looked over at Palpatine, "He only made the offer for our children. Back when you and he found me having a seizure I was actually having a vision of a possible future—one where the Jedi try to take the twins from us to raise in the Temple after we refuse to give up our children. We went to the Council pleading that they do not try it—and Anakin offered to act as a general again as part of the deal."

“I see…” Palpatine rubbed his chin a little in thought. “I suppose he’s being the best alpha he can be for you and your children then. I wish him the best of luck and the ability to return to you after every mission.”

Obi-Wan nodded, "I'd go with him if I weren't pregnant…"

“Of course you would. You and Anakin are in the same position when it comes to battle. You’ve been in battle for so long, it’s almost impossible to not go back to it. And besides, you would follow your mate to the edges of the galaxy.”

"I want the galaxy to be at peace—but if we need to fight, I'd rather Anakin and I do so together. It's…a tricky spot to be in…wanting to stay home with the twins to raise them in peace and wanting to help Anakin when the Jedi send him on some sort of mission."

“Once the twins are born, my wife and I would always be willing to babysit for you and Anakin,” Bail spoke up. “As soon as they can be away from you of course.”

"I know, but I'll always be torn. My only hope is that the war will end swiftly and the deal Anakin made with the Jedi will be fulfilled."

“We all hope that.” Bail nodded.

"With all we are doing in the senate…with Dooku gone…I really don't know why we seem to be no closer to the end of war." Obi-Wan sighed as the driver pulled up alongside the restaurant and got out to open the door for the four passengers.

Bail helped Obi-Wan out of the speeder when he got out. "The Senate has gone almost haywire because the end of the war is nowhere in sight."

"Perhaps the answer the Jedi and the Senate seek is closer than they realize. It is only a matter of time before everything starts to crash in on itself, and it may be at that point that the worst part of the war arises." Palpatine also got out of the speeder, being helped by Padmé.

"Goodness, I hope not." Padmé shook her head.

"I hope the end of this war goes peacefully," Bail agreed with Padmé. "A big catastrophe at the end would cost a fortune and would almost certainly set a terrible mood for a long time afterwards."

"So many will suffer. So many are already suffering." Obi-Wan sighed, moving towards the doors so that they could be seated.

"The galaxy needs to know peace, not more war." Bail held open the door for the rest of the small group to walk in.

"I'm sure we'll find a way back to times of peace." Obi-Wan insisted before they were showed to a table.

"Peace would certainly end the war rather quickly," Palpatine agreed as he sat down next to Obi-Wan.

Bail sighed as he also sat down. "It feels like peace is more of a luxury now than anything."

"The problem is," Obi-Wan sighed as he looked over the non-alcoholic drink selection, "that the keepers of peace are playing the part of war generals. They have lost their place in the balance of the galaxy, and—as risky a move as it is, maybe we should remove the Jedi from the battlefront."

"I have to say... As much as I appreciate what they're doing, I agree with removing them from the battlefront." Bail nodded in agreement with Obi-Wan.

"Maybe that should be the next proposal we work on." Padmé sighed, "It will be a hard one, however. The Jedi have been our only hope in this war, the way they lead the clones…"

"We do have Anakin on our side," Bail pointed out. "He may not be a Jedi anymore, but he is still the Chosen One. He has some influence around here."

"The problem is he's out being the general he was as a Jedi. We shouldn't wait for his return just so he could speak out."

"Then we speak on his behalf. If we can comm him into the meeting, I think that would be a good idea."

"We'll discuss it later. I think we're losing the hungry one." Padmé laughed as Obi-Wan suddenly pushed himself up and walked over to the buffet, starting to pile up his plate.

“Yes,” Palpatine chuckled. “We’ll talk more after we eat. It’s better to discuss topics on a full stomach, rather than an empty one.”

"Especially when the ambassador is quite pregnant and easily distracted when hungry." Bail shook his head, entertained by the two mounded plates Obi-Wan was carrying. It looked like he was possibly also using the Force to make sure nothing toppled off either plate.

* * *

To be continued…


	47. Chapter 47

"Ohh~ that feels so good." Obi-Wan moaned out, his voice taking on a shamefully lustful tone as he leaned back and shifted comfortably, closing his eyes a moment as he gripped at the cushions of the sofa. His hot tea temporarily forgotten on the side table. "How did you get so good at this, Bail?"

“I’ve had plenty of practice with Breha,” Bail said with a smile. “She’s quite good at it too. Better than me even.”

Obi-Wan was stretched out on the sofa, one foot resting gently in Bail Organa's lap while the other was willingly trapped within the massaging fingers of Bail's hands.

"You both are very lucky people. You should give Anakin some pointers—he's okay at it but nothing like this."

“Sure can do, Ambassador.” Bail chuckled, digging his thumbs deep into the arch of Obi-Wan’s swollen foot. “We’ll teach him everything we know.”

"That would be as lovely as this is now." Obi-Wan groaned before reaching for his tea to take a sip.

“How often does Anakin rub your feet? He should be doing it every day, in my opinion of course. I’m by no means telling you how to run your relationship together.”

"Whenever I ask him to. So mostly on the days I'm on my feet far too much." Obi-Wan shrugged, "And that happens more as the pregnancy progresses."

“I think he should be able to do it without you asking him, but I understand the bit of stress he might be going through to not remember it. The war is getting rather nasty, whether you admit it or not…” Bail sighed and moved to Obi-Wan’s other foot.

"Well, we do other things when it's not an evening I ask for my feet to be rubbed." Obi-Wan smirked, "There's so much we do for each other without having to ask."

"Ah, so lots of holodramas and holomovies with some late night snacks and cuddles then?" Bail smirked back.

"Something like that." The omega gave a wink.

"Very close and _intimate_ activities." The senator nodded. "Quiet evenings are always nice with your mate. There's something quite romantic about it."

"And the not so quiet ones." Obi-Wan chuckled, "We can get quite loud, after all. You have no idea what our relationship has developed into once we were free to explore our bond."

"Well I do remember you two being quite loud when you first met. Of course that was for a different reason, many months ago, but still."

"Well, it's a good thing. Arguments are much less awkward than hearing your best friend mating with his alpha, I imagine."

"I will admit that is true. I'd rather not ever hear that in my entire life."

"And I'd rather you not hear it."

"It's quite a private thing, really... Very special and unique to each couple. Amazing how it all works..."

"I really don't know how I lived for so long without this bond." Obi-Wan touched his mating mark fondly. "You should have told me how wonderful it is to have a mate." He nudged Bail's arm with the foot not currently getting a nice rub-down.

"Well, you were a Jedi before, and I wasn't about to tell you how wonderful it was without you being able to properly have one." Bail smiled at Obi-Wan with a sort of sadness in his eyes.

"You still should have, we're friends." He laughed.

"There was no way I was going to get the both of us in trouble! Neither of us needed the trouble."

"Oh come on, we both can handle trouble just fine. No harm in telling your Jedi friend that your mating bond and marriage to your wife is the greatest thing in the galaxy."

"Okay, then I'll tell you now that my bond and marriage to my wife is the greatest thing in the universe."

"Well, it was until I laid claim to Anakin." Obi-Wan smirked.

"On a serious note, do you two plan on marrying? I mean I know that's a lot to think about now with the war and the pregnancy..."

Obi-Wan flushed, "According to my people's tradition—we already are. So we have discussed doing so once the war ends."

"That's a wonderful idea, Obi-Wan. If you two need help planning, Breha and I would be more than willing to help."

"We'd need the help. We are two Jedi. I attended your wedding years ago, but I don't actually know anything about wedding ceremonies. I doubt Ani does, either." Obi-Wan paused before a grin broke out on his face, "The twins…all dressed up with flowers in their hair to help their daddies get married…"

"They'd steal the attention away from you and Anakin, I would think." Bail chuckled.

"We wouldn't mind. Our babies will be the cutest things ever and I'd expect them to steal all the attention."

"But it would be your wedding day. Even with the twins there, the day would still be about you and Anakin." Bail shook his head with a chuckle. "But you're right, it's expected that they take all the attention."

"It would be a day for our family. The twins are an important part of our life together."

"Of course they are. And any children you may have after them."

"We will probably have more, I think."

"A family full of love, that's for sure, no matter the size. I hope you two can find more ways to be happy and forget about what the Jedi have done to you." Bail sat back, removing his hands and sighing lightly.

"I hope so, too. But Anakin's deal with them keeps it in my mind."

"I know it does, and I almost wish he didn't include that as part of the deal."

"I do as well..." Obi-Wan sighed, but whatever keeps our twins safe..."

“And what keeps you safe as well. He wants to protect his whole family, as he should want to. It is his duty as an alpha.” Bail shrugged. “No matter what I say about being opposed to him fighting again in the war, I know he’s doing it to protect you and the twins.”

Obi-Wan only sighed at that, his blue eyes closing a long moment as he reached out through his bond with Anakin. He could only faintly feel him at such a distance, feeling the adrenaline rushing through his mate. "As long as he stays safe, himself."

“I’m sure he will. He’s very skilled with the lightsaber and the Force. I don’t think you have anything to worry about, Obi-Wan.”

"I still worry. He's my mate and I'd hate for anything to happen to him."

“I know… I’d hate for anything to happen to him as well. For you to be left without your mate… it’d be devastating.”

"I don't want to think about that. Anakin just getting a major injury is bad enough." Obi-Wan shuttered.

“It is rather unpleasant to think about.” Bail waved his hand to dismiss the topic. “Anyways, are you hungry any? Thirsty? I can fix up something for you real quick.”

"I have my tea, but a nice snack would be wonderful. I think there should be some rockmellon slices left over from last night's craving. I know it sounds odd, but if you could sprinkle some salt and vanilla sauce on them, that would be great!"

“Anything for you. You’re the pregnant one here.” Bail chuckled as he moved to grab the snack for his friend.

"Anakin usually jokes about how gross some of my snacks are." Obi-Wan shrugged, "Thought I'd warn you that my request wouldn't be normal."

“Well most cravings that pregnant people have can be considered a bit weird to those who aren’t used to them.”

"It's the twins. One likes sweets, and the other likes spice, and it's messing with _my_ want of fresh fruit." Obi-Wan smirked.

“Sugar and spice,” Bail remembered an old nursery rhyme he knew. “Sounds like you have twin girls.”

"Sugar and spice and everything nice…that's what little girls are made of… well, let's be glad then that it's not two boys and I'd be craving snips of snails and puppy-dogs' tails for my snacks and I _really_ would rather not."

“Doesn’t sound too appetizing,” Bail chuckled, returning with Obi-Wan’s snack and giving it to him.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan said, picking up his fork to dig in and enjoy his snack.

Bail settled himself down again, picking a large chair that looked like Anakin may have chosen it as his spot to sit when Obi-Wan wasn’t around. He was just about to close his eyes to rest a little when his personal com unit began ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket to see who was calling him, then he smiled.

“It’s Breha. Is it okay if I stay in here to answer?”

"You wouldn't stop me from taking a call from Anakin, why would I stop you from taking a call from Breha?" Obi-Wan chuckled. "You may take it wherever you like, but if you want some privacy and quiet away from me overhearing your conversation, you may go into the bedroom or nursery. It's up to you."

“I just thought I’d ask before I proceeded.” Bail smiled, turning his attention back to his com and answered it, the image of his wife flickering to life. “Hey, sweetheart. This is a pleasant surprise from you.”

"Yes, well, that surprise is about to get bigger!" she grinned at him. "I simply can't wait a week until I arrive on Coruscant to tell you what I have just learned."

“Oh? What big and exciting news do you have? A relative is getting married? You’re coming to see me earlier than expected?”

"I got sick this morning." She giggled, "So of course my hand maidens all insisted I get looked at. Bail—I'm pregnant!"

Bail blinked, his eyes growing wide and mouth falling open. He broke out into a huge smile. “What?! Are you serious?”

"Yes!" She wiggled and touched her middle, "It seems our little enjoyment of our last night together before I came back home was a very _successful_ one."

“I can’t believe it!” The senator laughed, covering his mouth in excitement. “After so long we’ve been trying, finally! We’re going to have our own child!”

"Yes! Oh, Bail, you wouldn't mind me coming to visit you at work early so that we can celebrate and be together?"

“Of course I wouldn’t mind! This is a big event for us. I want to see you and hug you as soon as possible.” Bail smiled even wider as he leaned forward in the chair, looking lovingly at his wife.

"Good, because I'm already on my way. I should arrive in the morning."

“Oh, wonderful! I’m excited to see you again, Breha. And now I have even more reason to be excited to see you.”

"I'm excited as well. Oh! And Obi-Wan and I can spend time together—you're helping him while his mate is away, right? It'd be great to talk to him about pregnancy things."

Obi-Wan took the opportunity to chuckle, "Yes, your husband has been taking very good care of me while my Anakin is away. He's staying with me this week, and I'm sure we can sit together and I can fill you in on things to expect as your pregnancy progresses—congratulations, Breha, I know you have been wanting this for a long time."

"Oh! Obi-Wan is there? I should have known."

"Yes, Obi-Wan is here." Bail looked over at the omega briefly. "You two will have a lot to talk about once you get here."

"I'm sure. Obi-Wan, you make sure my husband gets lots of practice taking care of a pregnant mate! Make sure he's ready for me once I start showing." Breha chuckled.

"Yes, ma'am!"

Bail chuckled as well, then sighed happily. "I'm excited for you to be here again, Breha. We'll have a sort of date night when you get here, Obi-Wan's invited as well. You can get an early start on talking pregnancy things."

"You know I will. Ah, a baby… _our_ baby…"

"And to think we were about ready to give up and go with adoption. The Force has blessed us for sure."

"Darling, we _had_ given up." She chuckled and then looked off to the side, "Looks like dinner's ready. I'll see you in the morning, my love."

"Until then, love." Bail blew a kiss towards his wife with perhaps the widest smile Obi-Wan had ever seen on him.

Obi-Wan grinned once the call ended, "Well, congratulations on becoming a soon-to-be father."

The senator rubbed his face, peeking through his fingers at Obi-Wan, then laughed. "I can't believe I'm going to be an actual father now! To my own child too."

"Even if you adopted the child would be your own." Obi-Wan chuckled, "Come here, let me give you a hug."

Bail stood up and moved closer to his friend for the promised hug. He couldn't stop smiling! He was just so happy that finally, after many failed attempts, Breha was finally pregnant with their child, and they could finally have the dream of starting a family.

"May the Force protect your wife and child." Obi-Wan muttered as they hugged.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan. And I should say the same for you and Anakin."

"You'll be a great father."

“I sure hope so. I may need to talk to Anakin for some advice when the twins are born.”

"I'm sure he'd be happy to give you some pointers as he learns."

“I would appreciate it.” Bail pulled back with a short laugh. “Breha and I had been wanting a baby for so long. It’s been years since we started trying.”

"I know—I remember when you two first decided you were ready to start trying for a baby." Obi-Wan chuckled.

“Do you remember how devastated we were when it didn’t work the first couple of times? We were miserable because we couldn’t have a baby.”

"I know. We went out to get your mind off it for a few hours and you ended up drunk and sobbing into my shoulder. I took you back to the temple for the night and sent Breha a message so she wouldn't worry and knew you were crashing on my couch."

“That wasn’t a good time… But thankfully we have something happier to celebrate this time.” Bail smiled. “Something much happier.”

"Yes—if any couple deserves a baby, it'd be you and Breha. No one in the galaxy could claim you two won't love that little baby more than life itself."

“Did I ever tell you we have a room at home reserved for a baby? We were so excited to get it decorated, and then we never had a baby. That room has been so bare for years. Breha never goes in it, or at least she didn’t before today. It always made her depressed, and I’d end up pulling her out of the room with her crying on my shoulder.”

Obi-Wan gave a supportive smile, "No, but I assumed you would have dedicated a room special for the baby you would eventually have. Birth or adoption, the baby would complete your family dreams."

“It really would, and it has. The baby we’ve wanted for so long finally exists.” Bail sighed happily. “This is quite possibly the best day of my life.”

"I know you will without my telling you so but you take very good care of Breha. I'm sure since it was so hard for her to get pregnant that she'd be susceptible to complications. Make sure she gets enough of everything she needs, and that she stays off her feet when the time comes for that."

“Of course I’m going to give her the best care I can. I can’t wait to discuss this more with her. What the baby room should look like, names, if it will be a boy or girl, so many things to talk about. Of course the possible complications as well… I hope we don’t have any complications. Beta-beta mating is such a difficult thing… So many times I wished I were an alpha so that I'd be more…potent.”

"I hope you don't, either." Obi-Wan shifted and got comfortable again, "So, what are you hoping for? Boy or girl?"

“Oh, I don’t know. A girl I suppose.” Bail shrugged.

"Then maybe you should think on girls names, first. Anakin and I chose Leia and Shmi for if we have girls."

“Good names… Shmi was the name of Anakin’s mother, wasn’t it?”

"Yes, it was. And even though we agreed to use Leia if we only have one girl, I think Shmi should be her middle name. Ani's mother was so important to him. She should be honored in our children's namesake."

“Absolutely. I think that’s the best way to honor her memory.”

"I wish I could have met her…I never did. When Master Qui-Gon found Anakin, I had been left at the ship."

“What a shame. I never got to meet her as well, but from what I have heard, she was a wonderful woman.”

"Qui-Gon should have gone back to free her…" Obi-Wan shook his head, "She couldn't come to the Temple with Anakin, but Anakin would have rested better knowing his mother was free, safe, and happy."

“Unfortunately things didn’t work out that way. Thankfully Anakin has you to help him now. I know by no means are you replacing his mother, but you are still around for him, and I’m sure that means the world to him.”

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan trailed off to gather his thoughts, "Anakin is the type of man who _needs_ attachment. He does best with attachment and love in his life. In that way, being a Jedi was low-key torture for him. As a boy he had his mother. As a Padawan, he had Master Qui-Gon as a father figure, and that is enough at the very least, but as a Knight and Master himself…he was suffering. No longer able to turn to a parental figure who was always nearby. I think that's why he's so close to the Chancellor. The man does act like a father figure to him, even now. But there was always distance. Being a Jedi meant that he couldn't always reach out to Palpatine when he needed to. So, I think when I reentered his life and on a subconscious level he realized how compatible we were as potential mates…it was all too easy for his instincts to take over. He wanted to protect me and love me, but at the time it was too soon and his attempts to do so only caused arguments between us until I also finally realized what _my_ instincts were trying to do despite my suppressors making it easier for me to ignore them. He's an emotional alpha."

"He did seem like he was struggling with his emotions when he was a Jedi. Perhaps leaving the Order was for the better in the long run for both of you." Bail nodded. "After all, it allowed you both to properly become mates and feel good about having children."

"I was angry when I was kicked out…but I think if I hadn't been, I still would have left once I got to be a few months along and starting to show." Obi-Wan touched his belly, "I'm finding that I can't be bothered to hold back my emotions anymore, particularly the ones I have for my babies and mate."

"And there should be no reason why you should hold back your feeling for them. You love them dearly, and that's the way it should be."

"Not according to the Jedi… I'm sure they would have expected me to willingly give up my babies to the crèche and move on with my life as if I'd never been pregnant—never given birth. If I hadn't been kicked out, I wouldn't be a parent."

"That's where we both see the Jedi are flawed..." Bail sighed heavily.

"I wouldn't stand for it." Obi-Wan shook his head, "The closer my due-date comes, the more I know that nothing short of death would separate me from my children."

"You've told the Jedi to not take your children. My only hope if that they respect yours and Anakin's wishes."

"Anakin is giving them his time he should be spending at home with me to get ready for the twins. If they forget that—then the Jedi have fallen much further than I have. They don't need yellow eyes to be so corrupt."

"How true that could also be said for anyone in the world. A person doesn't need to be a Sith to be corrupt. Not that I'm calling you a Sith by any means, Obi-Wan."

"Good, because I'm not. I'm just…a little closer to the Dark Side of the force than I used to be. It doesn't mean I use it."

"I know you don't use it. You're a good person. You would never use it."

Obi-Wan nodded and sighed, "Came close when my people were slaughtered on Stewjon. I wanted to embrace the dark side then and get revenge…but I wasn't alone. Having a funeral for my parents and brothers helped calm me."

"I didn't know you had brothers," Bail said with a surprised tone.

"Two older alpha brothers named Alec and Ewan. Both strong with the Force—my whole family was strong with the Force, actually. My mother was the only one not an alpha, and my brothers and father had a hard time not treating me like a helpless omega when they realized my nature. Mother was a beta so they weren't used to an omega in the family. I kept having to remind them that I'm stronger than they assume, but they were loving."

“So you were the only omega in the family… I guess it’s reasonable for them to be so protective of you since they hadn’t seen you since you were a baby. But I have to say I think any omega is just as capable of protecting themselves as someone of any other nature.” Bail shrugged. “Not that I’m disagreeing with your family, but… maybe I am a little.”

"The culture of my people had been a little less advance than here on Coruscant." Obi-Wan shrugged, "They fell into roles according to their natures. Alphas as the leaders and protectors, betas covering a wide range of things, and omegas serving as the caregivers. Anakin and I had been considering staying there. He'd already been invited to join the team of alphas that served to protect the city and I was starting to make progress with convincing my brothers to allow me to take on a non-traditional role for an omega. Alec was the clan's leader so I had a good chance, especially with my mother's support."

“It’s a shame you never had the chance to live with them more.”

Obi-Wan sighed and nodded, placing a hand on his belly, "And that they never got to meet the two newest members to the family…"

“I’m sure they’re watching from somewhere in the Force. Isn’t there some sort of way for a Force sensitive person to live on in the afterlife?”

"We become part of the Force but do not retain individuality." He shook his head, "At least that's what the Jedi teachings say on the matter."

“I thought I read somewhere that in the Old Republic, there were Force users who had achieved individuality in the afterlife. I may be wrong, but I thought there was a way to do it.”

"Maybe there is, but the Jedi don't teach it." Obi-Wan shrugged.

"Perhaps now would be a good time to start digging into that. Or at least sometime soon since you aren't in the Order anymore."

"Maybe, but I don't know where to start on any further Force training without access to the Jedi Archives. They even collect artifacts and holocrons from other fallen cultures to lock them away."

"Maybe Anakin could get you something when he returns," Bail suggested.

"He's technically not a Jedi. I doubt he regained access to the Archives when he made the deal he did."

"Well a little persuasion wouldn't be looked down on, would it?"

Obi-Wan shrugged, "Who knows."

Bail sighed and rubbed a hand across his face. "I shouldn't be putting ideas into your head. Anakin might not forgive me if he finds his pregnant mate trying to do something that would harm you." He chuckled.

"I wouldn't put the babies in danger. And what danger could come from a little research?"

"Depending on where you look, it could be extremely dangerous."

"Well, I won't be leaving Coruscant at all. Space travel doesn't agree with my condition. I'm honestly lucky that short rides in speeders don't make me feel sick."

"Just don't go into shady bars again. You even scared me when I knew you ran into that pack of alphas."

"It was nothing I couldn't handle. Besides, Anakin made sure that until he comes back I'd be with people he knows and trusts to help me. Between work and staying with you, Padmé, or Sheev, I doubt I'll be able to sneak away to some grungy old pub in the lower levels."

"Nope, you're on some pretty tight security until he gets back." Bail smiled and winked at Obi-Wan.

"So, I'll make my escape when he gets back." Obi-Wan joked.

"At that point I won't be responsible for you, so you can do whatever your heart desires."

Obi-Wan chuckled, relaxing back against the pillow he had for back support. "Anakin would hunt me down like some sort of rabid animal if I disappeared on him."

"And I'd be right behind him hunting you down. I care about you too, you know."

"So…I shouldn't take Breha with me?"

"Well, I would trust you with her, but as she gets further along in her pregnancy, you may have to start watching over her instead of her looking over you. Still, you two should have some time to talk and hang out with each other."

"We will most assuredly find time to just be pregnant together, I'm sure." Obi-Wan yawned and looked over to the dark window, "Maybe we should turn in. We have your wife to go pick up in the morning."

"Indeed we do. I'll help you get into bed." Bail moved closer to Obi-Wan as he let a small yawn escape.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan allowed Bail to help him to his feet and guide him to the master bedroom where he ducked into the refresher and got ready for bed. "I'm afraid we don't have a spare bed yet for the guest room, so you can either crash on the couch or take Anakin's side of the bed if you are comfortable with doing so." Obi-Wan suggested as he slipped under the covers.

"I'll only get in the bed if you feel comfortable with that." Bail smoothed out the top blanket as he talked.

"We've shared a sleeping space before, and it isn't like I'll suddenly go into preheat tonight. Pregnancy is a good blocker to that." Obi-Wan chuckled, situating himself on his side and moving his pillow into a better location for comfort's sake.

"I just didn't want you to freak out at having me in your bed instead of Anakin in the morning." The senator took off the extravagant outer layers of his outfit and hung them over a chair before he kicked his boots off.

"I might cuddle you a little before I wake up, but when I do wake, I'm sure I'll remember why you are here and not Anakin." Obi-Wan shrugged and let out a slow breath before yawning again. "Goodnight, Bail."

Bail smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed, his hand reaching for a small lump under the covers that was Obi-Wan's hand. "Goodnight, Obi-Wan. Sleep well."

* * *

To be continued…


	48. Chapter 48

He was smirking. It was over, and he knew it. He had won, and looking at the board Anchor knew it, too. Everything he could think of to try and turn the table would be for not in the end. Pepper would claim victory—again.

Anchor groaned and hid his face in his hands as his elbows slid across the game board on the table. "You—you win again. I surrender."

Pepper barked out a bit of laughter in his 10th victory of the day. "You just can't win a simple board game, can you Anchor?"

Behind the two clones, Anakin, Rex, and Cody we're all in tears from laughing so hard at Anchor's defeat yet again. Of course it was all in good fun. None of this was to make fun of Anchor, who now sported a bit of facial hair and both ears pierced and studded with twin black gemstones. It was just incredibly easy to win a game against Anchor.

"I swear these things are rigged against me." Anchor sighed flopping his arms out flat across the board, the blue projected pieces of the game lighting up his face. "I'm glad the war isn't fought with games. I wouldn't stand a chance."

"You just need more practice, that's all." Pepper chuckled as he reached forward to pat his brother's shoulder.

"And a lot of patience," Anakin added with a smile once he caught his breath. "You actually remind me a bit of Ahsoka..."

"This _was_ practice. I lost every game." Anchor pushed himself up and looked over at Anakin. "It's impossible."

"Not impossible. Experience, practice, and time, and you'll be able to beat Pepper one day. I can almost guarantee it."

"Pepper's the best, though." He shook his head and sat back in his chair. "Although you could probably Jedi-mind-trick him into losing if you wanted to…"

Cody laughed, "I don't think the Force works like that."

"Jedi mind tricks only work on people who are weak-minded, and I know that's none of you. I couldn't even use it on you, Anchor." Anakin smirked.

"Rude." Anchor barked out in a laughing tone. "So…why isn't General Kenobi on this mission with us? I saw him on deck before we left…"

Anakin took a deep breath before talking. "He's pregnant obviously, and space travel doesn't suit well with him now."

"Oh…so the rumors _were_ true…"

"Told you." One of the other clones smirked, nudging Anchor as he passed by.

"Rumors? What rumors?" Anakin glanced at Rex with a questioning look before returning his gaze to Anchor.

"That the General got knocked up. But by who is under a heated debate around the clone barracks. Some of the guys from General Jinn's division swear up and down that it was Dooku who did it before they rescued him and the 212th." Fives shrugged from the corner of the room where he was working on polishing his helmet.

"Well it shouldn't be a heated debate anymore. I'm the one who got him pregnant," Anakin simply stated.

"That's what we've been saying." Cody nodded, "Of course some of us knew about your secret relationship."

“I knew,” Rex spoke up, leaning back in his chair to stretch. Having the extra mobility with their armor off was always welcoming to stretch and move about. Currently, none of the clones around had the top half of their armor on.

“I know you knew,” Anakin said with a roll of his eyes. “You’re one of the first people I told. One of the first people to know about Obi-Wan and I at the start of our relationship.”

"And Rex told me, and I had to prod a little to get confirmation out of Obi-Wan." Cody chuckled, "He likes to cling to his secrets, my General."

“No doubt about that,” Anakin agreed.

“Well, at least there won’t be any wild rumors now,” Fives said, setting his helmet to the side with a chuckle. “There were some pretty crazy ones floating around.”

"Yeah, I didn't like the one involving Dooku. Didn’t like the idea that old creep touched our General." Anchor huffed.

“At least Dooku is dead now,” Cody said quietly. “Never liked him in the first place… It’s because of him that we’re in this mess now. Can’t find his master, he took away General Kenobi’s suppressors, he tortured us while he was caring of our general…”

"If you can even call it that. Forcing the General into withdrawal and heat against his will was a whole other type of torture. I can still hear the noises he made on the ship after rescue…" Anchor shook his head, "I'd never want to be an omega…"

“The General was scared, I remember that. He was so happy to see all of us but he was scared to go into heat. The noise he made sounded more like he was in pain to me.” Cody shook his head, remembering the sounds of the return home.

"I heard him call out for General Skywalker once…and then he threw a protein bar at General Jinn. Really whipped it." Pepper snickered.

Anakin chuckled, though he turned a little red at Pepper’s words. “Obi-Wan isn’t a kind man some of the time.”

“He’s one hell of a general though,” Cody said. “Even if going through heat. I just hope I can fight by his side again one day… I’ll admit I miss him and our missions together.”

Anchor and Pepper suddenly burst into laughter, "Imagine! General Kenobi charging into battle with a baby carrier on his front."

Cody raised an eyebrow at the two younger clones, ready to scold them for their outburst, but Anakin started laughing as well, so he relaxed and let out a breath.

“You might as well imagine me with one too,” Anakin added. “We’re having twins.”

"Twins?!" a number of clones in the room all echoed.

"Awwww, it'd be like tiny little clones of their own original!" Anchor gushed.

“We don’t know what they’ll be, both girls, both boys, or one of each, but yeah. We’re having twins.” Anakin puffed a little proudly.

“I’ll teach them to be good soldiers,” Fives said. “They’ll have fun with their Uncle Fives!”

“Uncle Fives will have to wait his turn. Uncle Cody and Uncle Rex get first dibs,” Rex said.

"Those kids have a literal army of uncles." Pepper laughed.

“The best uncles!” Fives laughed as he struck a heroic pose. “Only the best for General Skywalker’s kids!”

"That brings up a good question…what name will the children have? That is, if you two haven't married in secret and your omega has taken on the Skywalker name…" Cody hummed.

“We haven’t officially married, though we probably should… But I think they might take the Skywalker name.” Anakin shrugged. “It’s something I need to talk to Obi-Wan about.”

"You should. It's something any mated couple needs to discuss if they do not already share a name." Cody nodded.

“I think we’re still trying to get the Jedi Order off our backs. Even though both of us have left it, they had the nerve to send Qui-Gon to get us back. They kicked out Obi-Wan, then I left. We don’t want to go back.” Anakin sighed and rubbed his face. “I do miss some things though… I miss my friends I had in the Order. I miss my Padawan.”

"Why don't you have one of those baby shower parties and invite your Jedi friends that you miss?" Rex suggested.

Anakin nodded. “It’s a good idea in theory. I’d like to try it, but I’m just worried about the Jedi harassing Obi-Wan once again for something that wasn’t his fault.”

"Any Jedi who does aren't really either of your friends." Cody pointed out.

"Yeah, and I can't imagine little Ahsoka ever doing such a thing." Rex added.

"Or General Unduli. She worried about Obi-Wan since he's out of the Temple." Cody nodded.

“Plus you have all of us on your side,” Pepper said. “We’d all support you to get your friends together for a party. I know I’d do it in a heartbeat, no questions asked.

Anakin smiled. “Thank you, guys. I appreciate your dedication to help Obi-Wan and I out.”

"You two are two of the best generals any vod gets the privilege of getting to work under. Even if the Jedi abandon you, we will not. You are part of our family and have our respect. Not all Jedi lead with the front lines. Quite a few stay behind and use our brothers as shields. Our loyalty is to you more than anything else." Cody stated.

"Glad to hear my men are still loyal to their old general." Anakin chuckled.

"The 212th owes all our lives to General Kenobi, and the 501st owes theirs to you. The Jedi Council can try to order us to give them our loyalty, but they haven't earned it. We fight this war as we were created to do, but beyond that, we have no requirements to obey their wishes." Cody stated.

“So much more than clones,” Anakin said to himself. “I wish the Jedi could see you all how I see you. Men, not clones. Individuals with hopes and dreams to be fulfilled during or after the war.”

"And a rather dashing face." Fives grinned.

“Yes, yes, very handsome faces too.” Anakin chuckled.

"Darn right we are." Pepper smirked.

“I’m highly surprised you all don’t have loads of lovers hanging off of you.” The former Jedi rolled his eyes.

“Well, some of us aren’t entirely interested in having romantic partners,” Rex said with a shrug. “Besides, isn’t the war more important at the moment?”

"Heart breakers until the war ends." Anchor added. "But once that war ends, look out, Galaxy!"

“Saving the galaxy after the war, one broken heart at a time!” Pepper slung his arm around Anchor’s neck as he laughed, ruffling his brother’s hair almost violently.

Fives also began to laugh as he butt into the two younger clones’ embrace, bring one brother under each arm and wrestling them to the ground. Just like real people, real brothers.

No, they were real brothers, Anakin thought to himself. They were real people. Hardly even men, still boys. All brothers.

Rex chuckled and leaned back, stretching his arm out to pull Anakin into his side in a friendly half-hug, "I can't wait to see you as a dad. That softer side of you isn't something I get to see much."

“I know. You deserve to see me happier more often. But with this blasted war and the kriffing Jedi being such asses, it’s hard to stay positive a lot of the time.” Anakin shrugged. “I guess it’s just something that we’ll all have to deal with until things calm down.”

"Remember, General, you have a smokin' hot redhead waiting for you at home, and two tiny little babies on the way." Rex grinned.

Anakin chuckled, shaking his head. “Rex, you amaze me sometimes. But you are right. I have a good family now. I have many reasons to smile every day and be happy.”

"That's right. And I wouldn't be able to call myself your best friend if I didn't remind you of it once in a while."

“Of course. I couldn’t ask for a better best friend than you.” Anakin patted Rex on the back. “Have everyone suit back up. We’re getting ready to come up on our destination, and I want us all to be ready to get out of this ship as soon as we’ve landed.”

"Yes sir!" Rex stood up and clapped his hands, "Alright, men! Casual time is over. Back to the war! Get suited up. It's time to take out some rusty old clankers!"

Anakin sighed as he watched the clones scatter to grab their armor and helmets. As soon as they were planet-side, he was going to contact Obi-Wan. This was the furthest they had been away from each other since they had taken up their mating bond, and it wasn’t the most fun thing to experience. He sent out a small message through the Force to his mate, reassuring that he would be in contact soon.

 

* * *

 

"Oh, I can't wait until I'm this big!" Breha squealed as she pressed a hand to Obi-Wan's belly, feeling a few small kicks from one of the babies growing inside.

Obi-Wan chuckled, "You will be before you know it."

Watching Obi-Wan and Breha gush over pregnancy things, Bail and Chancellor Palpatine watched them with smiles on their faces. Bail and Breha had a very emotional reunion, and with their reunion came the promise of some good quality time with each other to celebrate the next step in their lives together.

Palpatine was there to take over for Bail once the Organas decided it was time to head out. He had a few things in mind for what he and Obi-Wan were going to talk about.

"Now," Obi-Wan said, reaching up to cup Breha's cheek, "You and Bail waited a long time for this. Promise me you won't be the stubborn woman I know you to be and you'll listen to the healers while pregnant. They will only help you do what's best for your baby. Try to listen to your husband, too. That's harder. I know." He laughed, "Sometimes I'm in a mood and Anakin tells me to sit down and rest and I just want to throw things at him for telling me what to do. But he does it out of love and worry, so you need to try keeping that in mind when your mood swings hit."

"Maybe it'd help if you tell me to listen to him. You're going through what I am going to be going through. Moody me would likely listen more to you than anyone who has never been pregnant." She giggled.

"Then I'll make sure Bail has my holocom on speed-dial."

Bail rolled his eyes with a light chuckle. “If she’s about ready to throw things at my head, I’ll make sure to call you. I would rather not have things thrown at my head.”

Obi-Wan chuckled then gave as close to a bow as his belly would allow him to as he kissed Breha's hand, "But make sure you make him get you all the crazy snacks you require." He winked before pulling away. "And enjoy celebrating your little miracle."

“Oh, we will! Thank you, Obi-Wan.” Breha moved closer to hug the redhead gently. “We appreciate all your help, from both you and Anakin when he returns from his mission.”

"Of course. No one deserves this happiness more than you two." He smiled, pressing a kiss to her temple before guiding her back to her husband who wrapped his arms around her lovingly.

"I'll see you at work, Obi-Wan. And thank you Chancellor, for being so understanding and taking over my week of helping Obi-Wan out while Anakin is away." Bail smiled.

“It’s no trouble, Senator.” Palpatine smiled at Bail and nodded. “You have a good reason to break away from your duties and be happy with your wife. I don’t mind the extra time with Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan flushed, "I suddenly feel like a youngling who's parents have custody rotations…"

“Oh, Obi-Wan, you are far from being like a child, I can assure you.” Palpatine chuckled, then waved the couple from Alderaan out of the apartment. “Go, have fun with each other. Don’t worry about Obi-Wan and I one bit!”

"It's just the way you spoke about getting 'extra time' with me." Obi-Wan chuckled as he moved over to the most comfortable looking chair in the room and lowering himself into it.

“We’ll contact you if we need anything,” Bail said to Obi-Wan as he and Breha were shooed out.

With the couple finally out of the apartment, Palpatine sighed. “Would you like any tea, Obi-Wan? Something to eat?”

"Tea would be great. Surprisingly, I'm still full from breakfast. But I did have quite a large one."

“I can believe that,” the chancellor said as he moved towards the kitchen to fix up some tea for both him and Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan shifted, spotting a throw pillow on another chair and using the Force to summon it to his hand so he could shove it behind him to add a little more support to his back for comfort. "Thank you again for being so generous with your free time. Anakin and I are lucky to have friends like you, Bail, and Padmé outside the Jedi Order."

“I should consider myself lucky to have you and Anakin as friends. Not many people take a liking to the chancellor these days. It’s incredibly easy to get on the public’s bad side.”

"What? Nah, the public adores you. It's the Jedi they are losing faith in. At least that's what I gather from when I was living in the omega shelter."

“I’ve heard several good things about the shelter, but of course I’ve never been able to go in there. There’s only one alpha allowed there, and that’s the body guard that stays near the lobby. Honestly, it’s a very well-run place.” Palpatine pulled out two cups from the cabinets to put the tea in.

"It feels safe and provides anything that a lonely omega may need." Obi-Wan nodded. "Medical treatment, nesting supplies, protection from alphas and former abusive mates. They wouldn't even confirm to Anakin that I was staying there when he first came looking. Once I let them know that he is my mate and not one I'm running from, they were nicer and would let me know when he shows up for a visit so I could go out to spend time with him."

“Sounds like the people who work there take their job very seriously, and they do it good too.” The old man smiled. “Speaking of Anakin, how are you doing without him? Surely he has contacted you by now, right?”

"It's….rough." Obi-Wan took a deep, shaky breath, "He sent me a soothing message through the Force early this morning, but nothing more than that yet. I hate that the Jedi sent him so far away while I'm carrying…"

“So not even a holocall from him yet? How disappointing. I would think he’d be better at contacting you.”

"I'm worried something's happened. He promised to contact me as soon as he was able to after landing, and I'm sure they should have arrived by now."

“Do you feel anything bad happening? I believe in Anakin getting him and his clones to their destination safely, but if you feel something has happened, then you should grow concerned.”

"That's the thing…the pregnancy messes with my Force Bonds. I'm more connected to the babies than my mate right now. When he's closer it's easier to feel him, but when he's further away like this I have a hard time. I don't know if I need to be concerned something's happened."

“I see. Well, if Anakin is as faithful to you as I know he can be, he will contact you soon enough.” Palpatine poured the finished tea into the cups he had pulled out, and he returned to Obi-Wan to hand one to him.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan took the drink, looking down into its soft brown color as he repressed a sad sigh. He felt like after being a Jedi he should be better at not letting his emotions get to him when the mood struck him like now.

Palpatine placed his hand gently on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “It’s okay, you can let your emotions be shown now. You’re not a Jedi, and I’m not going to judge you for being emotional.”

"I know, but…it's hard sometimes—to let go of the blasted code they pounded into my head since I was a baby… I try to, but with my mood swings…"

“I know. You don’t have to worry about it though. You may still have the code in your mind, but it doesn’t apply to you anymore. You have to remember that.”

Obi-Wan nodded and squeezed his eyes closed. When they opened again they were a bright gold, though fading back into soft blue. "I'm so upset they separated us…"

“Is it them who separated you? Didn’t Anakin choose to leave you here while he went off to fight in the war again?”

"Only if they agreed not to try taking our children. He did it for our family." Obi-Wan insisted, "They chose to send him so far."

“So he had no say in where he went.” Palpatine nodded and took a sip of his tea. “Was this a longer mission he went on? In other words, is he going to be gone for longer than a month?”

"It's at least a month from what I was told. It's only been a few days and it's already this difficult being away from him…"

"Perhaps the Jedi are trying to pull him away from you. It's quite possible they still hold a grudge against your relationship."

"I wouldn't doubt it—especially Windu. He's had it out for me a long time…ever since I went off suppressors, and then when he found out that Anakin was my mate…" Obi-Wan shook his head. "I've lost my Jedi family, my birth family, and now the Jedi are trying to separate me from my mate…"

"I think something should be done about them. They're obviously not directing their members towards the right path."

"They're a controlling, emotionless _cult_! That's what they are—I'd rather join the _Sith_ than rejoin _them_." Obi-Wan huffed out in anger.

Palpatine brought a hand up to his face, hiding the smile he wore. "It sounds like you'd be quite happy with the Jedi being _destroyed_..."

"Not—destroyed." Obi-Wan shook his head, "There are some good ones in there. Some whom I still consider close friends, and then I can't blame anything on the younglings. They are still so young…impressionable. But the Jedi do need to change. Problem is they are too stuck in their blind ways to realize that they have fallen—not to the Dark Side, but they are no longer the Jedi of old."

"Ah yes, the Jedi of the Old Republic, even through all their hardships and the rise of the Sith empire, they still prevailed through time, though they became corrupt on their ways, and thus were led astray. The Jedi today have forgotten who they used to be."

"Exactly…" Obi-Wan sighed, "Generations ago Jedi were allowed to have families and mates…they were allowed attachments as long as they put their duty as keepers of peace before anything else when the time came. Now…no attachments, omegas must be suppressed, and they act as warlords rather than peace keepers. They—became unrecognizable next to what they were meant to be—what they used to be."

He took a sip of his tea and sighed, "The Jedi have evolved, yet haven't recognized that the Sith has also evolved. They're trying to fight an enemy that no longer exists. I mean, Dooku had been a Sith but he wasn't—what we learned the Sith was in our history lessons. He was a politician, leading planets to fight for the Galaxy they believed in. And the Separatists'—they aren't wrong, just as the Republic isn't wrong. Our ideas simply clash. The Jedi are supposed to understand that and stand neutral, helping to end the war through peaceful means, not fight for one side and escalate things like—like the Sith of old." Obi-Wan whispered the last realization. It was true. The war was being fought and darkness filled the Force throughout the Galaxy breaking the balance between light and dark. It was something the old Sith used to do to gain more power. But now? Now the Jedi were spreading the Darkness, even while pretending that the Light Side was the only way to go…

"Maybe…maybe the Jedi and Sith have begun switching places…Not fully, of course. Dooku was, after all, responsible for killing the entire population of my home planet just to have his Dark Side acolytes raid the resources and temples…"

“But you are saying that the Jedi are the ones who are destroying the balance this time, not the Sith?” Palpatine leaned forward in interest.

"I…don't know what the Sith are out to do. I know what Dooku wanted…sort of, but he wasn't the Sith Lord, and…well, I don't think he was loyal so there is no telling what the Sith's end-goal is. All I know is that Dooku asked me to join him, that he wanted my help in taking down the Jedi and the Sith Lord before starting his own order to replace them both—one that taught both the dark and the light sides of the Force. It was tempting, but then I found out what he was doing to my people on my home planet…" he shook his head.

“I see… this is troubling.” The Chancellor took a deep breath before he continued on. “Obi-Wan, I think you and I are at the point where we can begin to share secrets with each other and be comfortable with it. We both know Anakin, we know how…well, _impulsive_ he can be at times. We both want only the best for him, so I think it’s high time that we advance our relationship from mere acquaintances, Chancellor and Jedi, to friends.”

Obi-Wan only gave a small laugh, "We're hardly Chancellor and _Jedi_. We really only spoke once while I was still a Jedi. All the other times I have been a citizen or Alderaan Ambassador."

“Still, I think we should become friends. Why not? We both have Anakin in common. And with you two being mates, you’ll be seeing me around more and more, and you’re an ambassador now.” Palpatine smiled.

"I didn't say I was opposed to it. Anakin trusts you enough to look after his pregnant mate. That speaks volumes."

“Indeed it does. Now the real question is, would you be willing to keep secrets from your mate? Or do you already keep secrets from him?”

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan hesitated. He didn't keep secrets from his mate—not intentionally. There were things that had never come up, but if they did he'd tell Anakin. "Why would I have to keep anything from him?"

"There are just some things that I would like to tell you that I don't want him to know quite yet. Simple things really."

"I mean, I can keep secrets, but it makes me nervous that you would specifically ask me to keep it from Anakin like you are…"

"He will learn the same secrets in time. You have to trust me and my judgment.

"If it's something he should be aware of—if he's in danger—"

"Oh no, he's not in any danger, I assure you. I am just waiting for the perfect time to tell him what I want to tell you. If you know this secret, it will help me a lot when I tell him, and he will trust the information to be true if you know it."

"Oh?" wincing, Obi-Wan's hand rubbed a spot on his belly where one of the babies gave a sudden kick. He or she was getting quite strong legs. "And how will I know it's trustworthy?" he smirked.

"Because this secret concerns Dooku." Palpatine did not smile, indicating he was being very serious about the situation.

Obi-Wan gave him a confused look, "Dooku is a dead man… Gone from the galaxy and one with the Force."

"This still concerns Dooku. It's about who his master is and where he is located."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened, "You know? But—why didn't you tell the Jedi?"

"Because the Jedi would come running for me once they knew the truth. I can trust you and Anakin now with the truth, as you two are no longer Jedi and no longer on the hunt for me." Palpatine's eyes changed into a brilliant gold edged in red.

Obi-Wan's own blue eyes widened, his hand holding his teacup trembling slightly and making it clatter against the saucer. It was him…it was him the whole time, _right_ under the Jedi Council's noses and without a hint of him even being Force Sensitive.

"You must keep quiet about this. I will tell Anakin in my own time when I feel he is ready. You understand me?"

Obi-Wan swallowed and gave a short nod, all too aware of how a wave of goose bumps trembled through his body before fading back down flat as if it had never happened.

"Good. Now finish your tea. You wouldn't want it to get cold would you?" The Chancellor's warm smile returned, eyes fading back into the soft grey of old age.

Obi-Wan looked down into his tea, "…What…are your plans?" he asked carefully.

"My plans are to watch over you while Bail and his wife go celebrate their parenthood. Any other plans you may be thinking of are not relevant at this time."

"I just…please understand my caution. Your first apprentice I encountered tried to kill my master and I without a word. And the second…was plotting against you and asking me to join…"

"And you did your job to eliminate both of them. I had despised you at first, but once I saw your potential, I knew I could do something with you. You have a darkness inside you that is unlike any other. You can use that to do great things for the galaxy."

"I—When I thought Master had been killed…"

"Do you really still care about your old master? When has he supported you recently?" Palpatine's tone was bitter towards the Jedi Master.

"That wasn't what I was saying…I mean, I…it's complicated. He never wanted me as his Padawan, but he was my master and father figure in the Temple…" He shook his head, "The point was, that's when I felt the Darkness for the first time…when I thought he was dead…it's how I killed Darth Maul, and then I felt it grow a little every time Master hurt or betrayed me… I always knew it was there inside me and I tried snuffing it out by being the perfect Jedi…but it never would leave…"

"And now is your chance to use it. You can get back at the Jedi for all the trouble they caused you. Don't you want to feel good about being away from the Order?"

"I don't—know… Being with Anakin and starting our family is more than worth being away from the Order, and…"

"And?" Palpatine reached forward, gently touching Obi-Wan on the arm, the touch laced with darkness. His eyes were golden once more. "Obi-Wan, how long are you going to make excuses? I know you have at least a little bitterness towards the Jedi."

Obi-Wan's eyes turned gold faster than any other time previously as the darkness around and within him intensified. As all of a sudden all of his anger at the Jedi bubbled to the surface—mainly his anger towards Mace and Qui-Gon. He grit his teeth against the memories that came with the anger, and his fingers squeezed his tea cup so hard it suddenly shattered, spilling the hot drink and broken shards all over his lap.

All Palpatine could do was smile wide and chuckle. "You'll be a great apprentice, Obi-Wan. Just wait until I have both you and Anakin."

Obi-Wan simply sat there, unable to feel the pain of the burning liquid seeping through his fine robes and slacks.

"Now, to come up with a proper name for you. Remember, you must keep quiet about this or you will pay dearly." Palpatine removed his hand, returning to his own tea.

"My name?" Obi-Wan finally broke his silence, his yellow eyes sliding over to look at the Sith Master.

"You will need a new name to accompany your new title. Something that shows how intelligent you are, how cunning you are in battle..." The old man rubbed his face in thought, then his eyes lit up with a sort of dark sparkle. "Darth Corvus."

Obi-Wan shifted, "…My children…will be protected?"

"Of course they will be. You'll have both me and Anakin to protect you and the babies."

"And—you'll let Anakin and I raise them the way we want to? You won't try to take them?"

"You have my word. No harm will come to them."

Obi-Wan finally gave a small nod before finally realizing the mess staining his clothes and the dangerous shards in his lap, chair, and floor.

"Please, let me help clean up the mess." Palpatine set his cup down and began picking up the broken shards of Obi-Wan's cup. "You don't need to hurt yourself in your condition."

"Already have…I can feel burns on my thighs…" Obi-Wan sighed, letting Palpatine help. "Good thing I know basic Force Healing…"

"Quite a good thing. It will come to be quite handy I'm sure when the babies are born." All the broken pieces of the cup were picked up and tossed in the garbage.

Obi-Wan nodded, "I think I'll go change." He said and Palpatine offered a hand to help him up before he moved to the room he would be using while staying with Palpatine. He paused at the door and looked back, "…How did you hide so well? No one even suspected you of Force Sensitivity…"

“My boy, I am the most powerful man in the galaxy. I have a few things up my sleeves to protect myself.”

The omega nodded and slipped into the room, closing the door behind him.

Did he just somehow _join the Sith?_ He had very mixed feelings about everything that had just happened.

"Anakin…come home soon…"

* * *

To be continued…


	49. Chapter 49

Blasters, cannons, and tanks were all firing off ammo around him, and yet the one thing on Anankin’s mind was Obi-Wan, not the battle he was currently fighting in. It wasn’t entirely his fault. He had sensed Obi-Wan’s mood shift very suddenly to the point where it greatly concerned him. Sure, the mood swings that came with his pregnancy were pretty dramatic, but this shift was stronger, _darker_. Anakin worried that something might have happened to his mate while he was away.

A blast bolt hit just off to the side of the rock Anakin was hiding behind. With him was Rex, shooting at enemy droids and falling back behind the rock to grab a quick breather. It wasn’t the most efficient way of fighting, but it was the way that they were presented with, considering they were in a firestorm of blast and cannon shots.

“Rex,” Anakin suddenly called out to his captain. “Move your men up as best as you can. Cody and his men are coming up behind the back of the pack of droids. I need to make a holocall real quick, and I need a safe place to do it. Find Fives, and have him come to me.”

"A holocall? Are you karking serious, General? _Now_?" Rex shouted over the rumble of battle. "We're in the middle of kicking clanker ass and getting our asses kicked by the rusty things!"

“I know that, Rex! But we’re not getting anywhere unless we push forward now! So move your men forward!” Anakin activated his com unit as he rushed out from behind the rock, lightsaber ignited and deflecting blaster bolts as he ran. “Fives, where are you? I need you, pronto!”

"Busy, sir!" Fives grunted. He was unarmed, his blaster having been lost when he was dodging canon shots, and he had succeeded in approaching a battle droid, trying to wrestle its blaster from it and using it as a shield against other droids that shot at him.

Anakin let out a long groan, then shouted as he drove his lightsaber through three battle droids. “I remember why I left the war now. All these karking droids are so annoying!” He grasped the Force to push down several other droids. “Are you in a position where I could find you, Fives?”

"Uh—here, sir!" He shoved the blaster up with a quick jerking motion, firing a shot straight up into the air before he kicked out and finally won the weapon, then turning it on the droid and shooting it and a few others down. "Hope you saw that, sir. Too many of them to do it again!"

“I saw it. I’m headed your way.” Anakin turned and ran towards Fives’s position. “Rex, I have Fives. Get your men forward, that’s an order!”

"Yes Sir!" Rex nodded, relaying the command to his men.

As Anakin made his way towards Fives, he eliminated more droids, left and right, just like he used to as a Jedi. Just like he used to with Qui-Gon at his side. Anakin did have Rex still, but he was without his mate, Master, and Padawan. He had to admit, the battlefield now felt a little lonely.

Arriving at Fives’s location, he could see the ARC trooper was struggling to fend off the droids, so Anakin leapt into action quickly, taking down droid after droid with a swift curve of h is lightsaber.

"You're a life saver, sir!" Fives panted.

“Oh, I try. Now come on, I need you to cover my back. We need to head back to base camp. There’s an important holocall I need to make and it can’t wait any longer.” Anakin retracted the blade of his lightsaber, clipped the weapon to his belt, and took off running towards the base camp he and the clones had set up for the mission.

"Uh, yes sir." Fives followed, taking out droids as he spotted them.

After several minutes of running and fighting off droids, the two finally made it back to base camp, and Anakin bent over once they were safe to catch his breath. “Thank you, Fives,” he said once he was standing up properly again.

"Anytime, sir…but why are we so suddenly needing to make a call?"

“I, uh… I need to talk to Obi-Wan. I felt a shift in the Force and I didn’t like it, so I’m worried about it.” Anakin shrugged.

"Ah… Something you wouldn't be able to do if you were still a Jedi…" Fives nodded, trusting that it had to be very important. "Should I stay outside as a lookout and keep in touch with the men still fighting, then?"

“If you would, please. I’ll try not to be too long. I just need to check up on Obi-Wan.” Anakin disappeared into the large tent set up that served as the area for strategic battle plans. He fixed up the holotransmitter to make a call to his and Obi-Wan’s apartment back on Coruscant, hoping he would get a signal strong enough to reach Obi-Wan. Soon he was making the call, waiting anxiously for his omega to hopefully answer.

There was a rather long pause before finally the call was picked up—by Basil who beeped out a little greeting.

Anakin let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Hey, Basil. Is Obi-Wan around?”

The droid beeped out a quick no, followed by explaining that Obi-Wan was staying with the Chancellor.

He sighed. “Okay, I’ll try calling there then. Thanks, Buddy. I’ll see you again in a couple weeks.” Anakin disconnected the call, then changed the frequency to reach the Chancellor’s apartment. The second call was made soon after.

Soon the image of the Chancellor flickered before Anakin as the call was picked up. "Anakin! Obi-Wan was starting to wonder when you'd call."

“I got caught up in the battle. Didn’t have much time to fix up a call.” Anakin shrugged. “Is Obi-Wan around?”

"Yes, he's in the room I set him up in, changing. I'm afraid his grip on his teacup slipped and he spilled it all over his lap. He's changing, but he has a comm in his room. I can reroute you to his room."

“That would be nice, yes.” Anakin sat back, slouching a little as he got comfortable. Not too comfortable though, he reminded himself. There was still a battle going on.

The old man flickered out and a second later Obi-Wan was shown, his fine clothes stripped down to only his under garments as his hand moved over a burn on his leg and he looked up with a surprised look upon his face. If holocalls showed color, Anakin was sure that he'd see a pleasant flush of pink across his omega's cheeks.

Anakin couldn't help but chuckled as he saw his mate look up. "Am I interrupting something?"

"J-Just uh—nothing!" Obi-Wan snapped his legs which had been spread wide back together and he pulled on a bathrobe that had been laying at the foot of the bed, though not because he didn't want Anakin to see, but rather any of Anakin's men who may happen be out of range for him to see. He then moved over to the comm center in the room, looking at the wild way Anakin's hair stood out and the darkened blue of what seemed to be dirt smudges on the alpha's face. "You've been in a battle recently."

"Technically still am... Don't worry, it's just me. Fives is outside standing guard but he can't see you." Anakin wiped off some sweat from his brow.

"You still—what are you doing coming me in the middle of a battle?! I was starting to worry about you but I could have waited until you and the men are in a safe situation!" Obi-Wan placed his hands on his hips, the robe falling open and his belly poking out of the front.

"Sorry, but I had to call you... I felt a shift in your emotions and I... Got scared."

"…Oh… I see…" He must have dropped his shields.

"Is everything okay? You doing okay without me?" There was fear in Anakin's eyes, even if he didn't mean for there to be.

"It's just…really hard. Maybe if I wasn't pregnant I'd be doing better right now, but—but Bail, Padmé, and Sheev are not you. The Jedi don't understand what so much distance for so long is doing to us—and if they do then they are cruel. I want you back home."

"I still remember Yoda warning me that if I was away from you, I'd fall to the dark side... But I seem to think now that it's the other way around." Anakin sighed and rubbed his face covered in dirt and sweat.

Obi-Wan shifted somewhat nervously, "The other way around?"

"I mean, you really want me back with you, and you had a major shift in your emotions while I was gone. It was...dark. Very dark. Look, I'm just worried about you. It could be that you're pregnant and I'm not around to make you feel better, so I just feel like you're not protected enough, even though I left you with the people I trust more than anything."

"Yeah…maybe…" Obi-Wan leaned back against the wall and dragged his hands over his face, his fingers feeling the prickle of hair where he hadn't shaved after deciding to try a goatee in place of his previous full beard. The choice was only mostly inspired by Bail's.

"I'll try to be home sooner, okay?  I really miss you..."

"I miss you too, Anakin. I—I miss you."

"But I love you as well, so don't forget that. Soon I'll be home and I can take care of you again. We can focus on preparing for the twins and just lay around and cuddle. Sound good?" Anakin gave Obi-Wan a reassuring smile.

"I can't wait." Obi-Wan gave a small smile, then glanced over at the door with a sigh. "Anakin…do you think—that Windu was right about me last time we stood before the Jedi Council?"

"Right about you? What do you mean?"

"When he said I had fallen far…"

"I think he was just trying to scare you. You and I both know you're strong to resist fully falling to the Dark Side."

Obi-Wan cringed at that. "Are you sure? I have been feeling it more than ever. It's not like before where it was just a small taste of darkness when I killed Darth Maul or felt rejected by Master Qui-Gon… What if I'm not meant to walk the path of the Light?"

Anakin hesitated. "...You don't want to go to the Dark Side, do you?"

Obi-Wan's shoulders slumped, "No, but…it's calling to me and it's getting hard to push it back…even now my eyes are yellow, not blue—I know you like the blue…"

"Obi-Wan..." Anakin sighed and rubbed his face. "When I get back to Coruscant, I think we should get married. Have a small ceremony for just us. We'd have that extra bond then to help us, to help you."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened and his yellow eyes faded back to blue, his anger at the Jedi all but forgotten. "Oh, Anakin…" a wide smile curled his lips.

"We've been just mates for long enough I think. Yes, that's very important, but for us to get married, I think that's more important now than ever." Anakin smiled. "What do you say? We go find a pair of rings and be legally bound together?"

"You're going to make me cry, Ani—Oh, Ani— _yes!_ Yes, I'll marry you!" he wanted to reach out and kiss his alpha—his mate—and soon—his husband.

"Careful, I might cry if you start." The alpha chuckled, rubbing his eyes gently. "Not the most traditional proposal, I guess, but one nonetheless."

"We aren't traditional mates, coming from a Jedi background." Obi-Wan pointed out, "And I don't care—I just want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too." Anakin blew Obi-Wan a kiss with a smile. "My love for you is bigger than the whole galaxy. I would do anything for you, Obi-Wan."

"Oh how I want to push you onto the bed and kiss you until our lips are numb…"

"You can do that to me as soon as I'm back. I promise I'll let you."

"Won't stop me from yearning for it now." Obi-Wan grinned.

"I know. You could pretend I'm there. Feel my Force signature." Anakin smirked. "I could even call you again later and let my voice do wonders to you."

"And then I'll feel touch-starved when you get home." Obi-Wan chuckled with a shake of the head."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Anakin chuckled.

"It wouldn't." Obi-Wan agreed, "But this time I'm not a Jedi. I could show up in the Temple's hanger and jump you right there."

"Just be careful when you do. Don't want to hurt the twins." Anakin sighed happily. "Any stronger kicks yet? I haven't felt a really strong one."

"There was a fairly strong kick earlier today. Whichever little one delivered it has a strong set of legs."

"They're growing so quickly. I just hope that I won't be sent away on a mission when they're born. I'd hate to miss it."

"No." Obi-Wan sobered at that, "If they even try sending you back out when it's close to my due date then I will fight them. You need to be here for your children's birth, and I _won't_ forgive the Jedi if they cause you to miss it."

"I'll be upset if they send me off. No, I'd be outraged. I deserve to see my children take their first breaths."

"Refuse any missions, even small short ones that will happen on the month on my due date." Obi-Wan decided, "It just won't happen, and then even if they come early you'll be here with me, holding my hand through the pain and getting to hold them for the first time."

"I'll try my best. You know I still have to obey a little. I won't let the Jedi take our babies away, and being on missions is the only way to keep them away."

"If they try, there won't _be_ the Jedi." Obi-Wan growled, his eyes flashing a deep yellow, almost orange.

Anakin swallowed. He wanted to comfort his Omega, but there was still a battle to fight in. "I better get back to the battlefield. I've been gone too long already. I love you, Obi-Wan. I'll be home again soon, I promise."

"Oh—right—you're already engaged in battle…" Obi-Wn gave a small sad sigh, "Call again when you're safe."

"I will." Anakin ended the call, shaking and scared. "You're darker, Obi-Wan..." He moved out of the tent with his hands running through his hair.

"Finished, sir?" Fives asked as Anakin reappeared. "You look…stressed. Is everything okay back home?"

"I don't know, Fives... Obi-Wan is having a tough time without me." Anakin shrugged. "Let's just head back. I'm sure Rex and Cody need our help."

"Of course." Fives nodded, speeding up to follow his General back to battle.

As much as he tried to dismiss it, Anakin had noticed Obi-Wan's eyes changed get color twice. The gold to blue, then back to gold once more at the mention of the Jedi. The holo was all blue, but the darkness of the blue changed, clueing him in on the color change. Anakin didn't know what to do, and it worried him. So much that he tripped up a few times as he and Fives ran back to battle. He couldn't think entirely straight now that he sensed the rising darkness within his mate.

"Watch out!" Fives shouted suddenly as they came upon the battlefield, throwing himself at the former Jedi and knocking him out of the way of a blaster shot from a droid—and taking the shot himself in the hip.

Anakin grunted as he hit the ground, then he heard the pained cry from the ARC trooper. "Fives! Kark!" He crawled quickly to the clone, pulling him out of firing range from the droid.

"I'm fine—no rusty old clanker can—hnn—knock me out for the count…" Fives gasped. The armor where he had been hit had shattered and blood could be seen soaking through the exposed under armor.

"You're karking bleeding! You are not fine!"

"It's just m—hip." He groaned, his helmet falling off as his head dropped back in pain when he tried to move his leg and the pain in his hip grew too much. " _Kark_ …"

“Don’t move, you’ll only make the wound worse.” A blaster bolt shot past Anakin’s ear, causing him to jump and duck as he grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it. “Kriffing everything about today is going wrong! Why the hell does the universe decide to hate me today?!”

"Maybe it's because your pretty face annoys it?" Fives teased between gasps of pain.

“Not helping, Fives.” Anakin quickly deflected a few blaster bolts away from him and Fives. “Damn, where do all these droids come from? There’s literally everywhere!” He huffed and turned back to the ARC trooper. “Listen, we need to get you to safety. Rex and Cody are out there getting their butts kicked. I think we should retreat for now and regroup. What do you say?”

"Little—funny. Kark this hurts…" Fives moaned out.

Anakin sighed heavily, then he pulled out his comm unit. “Rex, Cody, listen up. Fives has been hit by a blaster bolt, and we’re getting out asses handed to us. Back out of there, retreat back to camp. Kill any droids you can but don’t engage in any more battle. Retreat now.”

"—Surr-nded—" the reply cackled back with an increase of static, "We'-ver-lmed. They spru-trap—too m-ny karking clankers!"

“Rex, Cody! Get out of there now!” Anakin shouted in frustration. Things were just not going his way. He could be losing all of his men and he wouldn’t know it. He was fighting a losing battle. The Dark Side and the Separatists were closing in on him, and it was only a matter of time before they pounced on him and devoured him.

* * *

To be continued…


	50. Chapter 50

No word. It had been _weeks_ since Anakin had called Obi-Wan last. Weeks since the handsome General had proposed to his pregnant mate. Weeks since the promise was made to call again as soon as he could, and it left Obi-Wan in a slight panic and very worried. He was entering his eighth month of pregnancy, and the stress of being separated from his mate was starting to affect his health. It was worrying and so Padmé  encouraged him to do what he could to get in contact with Anakin. She even went as far as to have her driver drop him off at the Jedi Temple so he could get answers.

"Go, get your answers, and then I'm taking you back to see your healer." Padmé said as the door to the speeder was opened.

"Again?"

"Yes again. You can barely stand on your own anymore, and you really should use a hover chair as was suggested last week. Think of the twins you carry."

"I don't need a chair, I have the Force."

"You'll wear yourself out!"

Obi-Wan sighed, "We'll discuss it when I get back." Obi-Wan said as he slipped out and took a moment to catch his balance through the Force before pressing forward at a determined pace.

It wasn't long before he found himself at the council room doors and he pushed them open with the Force with such anger that the hinges cracked as the doors hit the walls on either side of the archway. He then marched into the room of startled Jedi Council members who had been in the middle of hearing Quinlan Vos' report.

"Where is he and why haven't I heard anything from him or about him in _weeks_?!" the upset omega growled as he marched into the center of the room.

" _Kenobi_..?" Quinlan blinked in surprise. This was not the Jedi he remembered growing up with. This angry, emotional, pregnant omega suddenly interrupting the council.

Obi-Wan ignored him and turned his yellow gaze on Mace expectedly.

Mace Windu groaned as he sank into his chair. "What are you babbling on about now, omega? And why are you even here? You know you're expelled from the Order, or did that little piece of information slip from your mind in your pregnancy?"

Obi-Wan crossed his arms, "You know very well _why_ I'm here. Anakin should have returned by now from the mission _you_ sent him on."

"That mission was going to take a long time, and he knew. I would think he'd tell you he'd be gone for a while."

"Not without contact." Obi-Wan snapped, "He'd _find_ time to call me, even for just a few seconds to check in on my health and to reassure me that he's fine. He hasn't—not since he first arrived. He's _not_ your Jedi Knight, he's my _mate_ and I have the right to demand what information you have on his condition and when his mission's been extended so I know when to expect him home."

"Well we haven't heard anything from him either, so you can relax and leave." Mace rolled his eyes as he sat up.

"Forgive me for being skeptical. You forget that I spent most of my life as a Jedi. That I know how the Order is run. The council wouldn't go this long without contact. You have either heard from him or his men, or you have sent another team to investigate why you haven't."

"We're short of help, and we've tried to call Anakin and haven't gotten through. We're just as frustrated as you, okay? We're doing all we can."

"Well then, might I know where it is you sent him?"

"He didn't even tell you that? Some mate he is. Can't even tell you where he's going." Mace shook his head with a sigh.

"I seem to remember you turning my attendance of his briefing away because it was a 'top secret' mission, Mace Windu."

Again, the Jedi rolled his eyes. "He can let you know when he calls you again. We really don't know what is going on or what has happened, so quit getting upset at me for something that is beyond my control."

Tired of trying to get answers from the Korun, Obi-Wan's eyes moved to where Yoda's chair sat, and he blinked in surprise as it sat empty. In fact, most of the chairs were empty—particularly those of the Council Members that Obi-Wan still had trust and respect for. The ones who were sympathetic to him and who would attempt to help.

"…Where is Master Yoda?"

"Not here. Can you go now? You interrupted a very important meeting."

"I'm getting closer to my ninth month!" Obi-Wan cried out suddenly, getting desperate. "Anakin _promised_ to be back before the babies are born. He _needs_ to be here! I don't expect you to understand, but please just— _try_. Every rotation he's gone gets harder. My mating mark has started to throb and grow irritated! My pregnancy messes with my connection with the Force and I can't properly feel him with this distance and I just—I just need to know that he's alright! That he's not—not _dead_." Tears were pricking his eyes as they flickered between blue and yellow.

“I…” Mace stopped and sighed, shaking his head, then he rubbed his face, looking back up at Obi-Wan with a softer expression. “I can’t promise you he’s not dead. We really haven’t heard anything from him recently, and the mission he’s on is dangerous. We can’t tell you where he’s at, as per request from him to keep you safe. That’s how dangerous his mission is. One call from you to him and it could put you instantly in danger.”

Obi-Wan whimpered and let go of the Force around him as he had been using it to keep himself up and steady, feeling weak due to the despair from the news.

"Whoa!" Quinlan moved quickly to catch and safely lower Obi-Wan down to the floor safely before he collapsed. "Shit, Kenobi, you shouldn't be on your feet at all!"

“I’ll call a medical droid up here,” Shaak Ti said gently.

Mace sighed and stood up, moving towards Obi-Wan and Quinlan. “Let’s move him to my chair. At least that’d give better support than the floor.”

Quinlan nodded and shifted to lift Obi-Wan bridal-style, moving him carefully over to the Councilman's seat. Obi-Wan was settled into it with a groan, his hands holding his baby-swollen middle.

The Jedi then pulled back, looking down at the redhead with a frown. He didn't know what had happened to cause all this, but he could guess that Obi-Wan had left the Order, probably due to forming an attachment he couldn't separate himself from. And he did know from his travels that a mated omega who was in their late stages of pregnancy did not do well being separated from their mates. They couldn't help but stress, and the stress would often cause complications with the baby.

"…He needs his mate, Master Hairless." He whispered to Mace.

“You think I don’t know that? I can’t even talk to his mate now, let alone get him back here. I’m doing all I can, but it’s not working, Master Vos.” Mace pinched the bridge of his nose with a groan.

"How did this all happen, anyway? Kenobi was one of our best knights. A right pain in the arse at times, too, when it came to following the code and acting 'appropriately'."

Mace didn’t answer, only looked at Obi-Wan with an expression that hinted he might have been having an internal conflict. “This is my fault,” he said eventually.

Quinlan quirked an eyebrow at him, "Yours?"

“Yes, mine. I made a decision about Obi-Wan, and if affected him radically. Now he’s turned into this, and I’m the cause of it.”

Quinlan gave a low whistle, "You fucked up, Baldy. No wonder why he glared at you like he did up until he collapsed." He paused, watching as a medical droid rolled in and over to the former Jedi. "…Let me guess, you were trying to protect him from something?"

“Maybe. I don’t know. I just didn’t want him to leave the Order because he was such a loyal Jedi, and then he had the one mission with Skywalker and it all just fell apart.”

"Skywalker?" Quinlan paused, mulling the name over in his head, "Oh yeah, the special one Kenobi's old Master replaced him with. Never actually met him."

“He was a handful while he was still a Jedi. But he left to be with Obi-Wan.”

"So…you single-handedly drove two Jedi away from the Order? No offence, but are you sure you should be on the Council?"

“I know now what I did was wrong. But you don’t have to keep rubbing it in my face, Vos. If you’re going to help the situation, then please just help, not make it worse.”

"You still could afford to be nicer to Kenobi. Especially now. He's in a delicate state. He literally was using the Force to hold himself up and act normal just to come and ask where his mate is. Doing stunts like that could only further complicate his pregnancy. You're an alpha, even if you aren't his alpha, you should feel a need to protect him from things that could harm him or the babies. I know I do and he isn't even my type of omega."

Mace sighed heavily. “I know you’re right, but damn… I suppose I could try to call Anakin again right now. If I do get in contact with him, I’m telling him to come home right away. I’ve already made too many mistakes with him and Obi-Wan.”

"It's the least you could do." Quinlan nodded before moving closer to Obi-Wan to hear what the droid's scans had to report.

Mace sighed, watching Obi-Wan for a bit before turning to go use his private comm unit, picking the channel that was attached to Anakin's personal comm. His call was sent out, the Jedi hoping that if the Force was feeling generous, he would get Anakin to pick up. His one fear, however, was that Anakin was dead somewhere in a dusty field with his lightsaber in hand and a blaster bolt in his chest.

"You need to be on bed rest." The medical droid reported clinically. "Or you will risk the unborn inside you."

"Do you need a ride back to—wherever?" Quinlan asked, "I have a speeder here. I can—"

"No, thank you." Obi-Wan grunted out painfully. "I have a—Senator Amidala is waiting for me out front…"

"Alright. I'm carrying you there, then—and making sure she knows you need rest." Quinlan scooped Obi-Wan up into his arms again and turned to take him out, glancing at Windu's turned back as he did so. "I'll be back in a bit to finish my report."

Mace waved his hand to acknowledge Quinlan, still focused on his comm with much interest.

As Obi-Wan had said, Padmé was waiting outside for him, looking very worried as she bit her nails. Hearing Quinlan approach, she turned her attention to the Jedi and breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank the Force, you worried me to death, Obi-Wan!"

Behind her stood Chancellor Palpatine, looking just as worried and relieved.

Obi-Wan gave a confused look, "When did he get here?"

"This idiot was using the Force to pretend he was stronger than he is. Lost his grip on it when he was dealt an emotional blow and collapsed. We had one of the temple med droids scan him. It says he needs strict bedrest.

"I'm not an idiot, Vos."

"Shut up, yes you are, Kenobi. Now, what speeder do I dump the idiot in?"

Padmé looked to Palpatine. "Well I had planned to take him with me, but the Chancellor seemed like he wanted to talk to Obi-Wan."

"If Obi-Wan isn't feeling up to it, we can talk later," Palpatine responded.

"I'm Fi—"

"No you're not. You're pregnant and stressing from distance from your mate. You'll possibly lose the baby if you don't relax and let people take care of you." Quinlan cut him off.

"I'm fine to talk to people, aren't I? I can rest and talk at the same time."

"Master Vos, just put him in my speeder," Padmé sighed. "I'll take him to Chancellor Palpatine's place where he can rest and have both of us watch over him."

"Very well, milady." He gave her a dashing smile and placed Obi-Wan into the seat of her speeder before turning to her with a bow, bringing her hand to his lips in a small kiss. "And do take care of yourself, as well."

"Don't waste your time on me, master Jedi. I'm already taken." Padmé smiled and giggled a little.

"What a heart-breaker you are. But, should you ever change your mind…" He smirked, kissing her fingers again before backing away with a low bow, "You won't have to look far."

"Well, you're a Jedi, so my first pick won't be you. I don't want any more Jedi to get in trouble because of forbidden relationships."

"I break all sorts of rules, Sweetcheeks. What's one more if it's with a beautiful beta like you?"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, "You never change, Vos."

"And I never want to, Kenobi." He chuckled before disappearing back the way he'd come.

Padmé sighed and looked at Obi-Wan. "Alright, Obi-Wan, let's get you to the Chancellor's place. We'll meet you there, Chancellor."

Palpatine nodded and climbed into his speeder to head back home.

Obi-Wan sighed and closed his eyes as they began to pull out into the traffic, "…They haven't heard a single word from Ani or his men, either…"

Padmé glanced over at Obi-Wan. "Still nothing? I'm sorry Obi-Wan. I wish there was some way I could help."

"Not unless you can get him to comm me." He opened his eyes and watched the traffic passing by above him. "I knew that officially becoming mates would connect us on a deeper level…but I never imagined it'd be so physically punishing as well as emotionally when we are parted." He tugged the collar of his fine green robes down, showing the swollen red mating mark that had been hidden.

"It's really hard being away from a mate. Especially one that you're bonded to and are having a baby with. I wish I could bring Ani to you, I really do."

"How do you manage?" he asked, glancing over at her.

She shrugged. "Some days you just have to tough it out. There are times that I miss my mate so much I think I might go crazy, but I remember that I get to be with her again when the both of us aren't busy."

"You're a senator and she's a duchess. It can't be easy finding time to visit each other, especially during this war." He smirked, "And don't you think I'm not entertained that you are dating my past love-interest when you, yourself, were once Anakin's."

Padmé shrugged with a smile. "Love works in mysterious ways. But we manage. Granted, it helps that we have comms to talk to each other, something you unfortunately don't have access to right now."

"I'm honestly at the point that if I knew where he was sent I would rent a ship and go find him myself…"

"Maybe it's for the best that you don't know, then. I know how much space travel affects you while you're pregnant. You're safer here where you have people who can keep an eye on you."

"I know, but…" he shook his head, "It's hard."

"I know. When Ani gets back, you two can be together until the birth of your twins." Padmé smiled again. "Are you scared?"

"…Yes…" Obi-Wan admitted with a sigh.

"I know I would be. Pregnant for the first time and having twins? That's pretty scary. Do you know which side of the family twins runs in?"

"We assume Anakin's…we know less of his family history, after all."

"Fair enough. But I never would have thought Ani's family would hold the potential for twins."

"According to Qui-Gon, Anakin's mother said that there was no father… either that means that she wanted nothing to do with Anakin's father, and who knows what his family's genetics holds, or…he was born of the Force itself as the Jedi Masters believe, and that opens up so many possibilities."

"Either way, it's more likely that twins runs on his side of the family." Padmé nodded.

"Yes." Obi-Wan rubbed his belly with a gentle touch, only to gasp out lightly at a sharp pain in his side.

The senator glanced over at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah…one of them has a very strong set of legs. It takes me by surprise sometimes." He brushed it off.

"Are you sure? I don't want something serious to be wrong and have you just brush it off."

"Ever have a baby kick you from the inside? It's not always fluttery and soft."

"Well, I knew that, not from experience of course, but I just want to make sure you're safe. I worry about you some times."

"Apart from baby-feet sized bruises, I'm fine. Well, also weak and emotionally drained…but nothing that says you should turn this speeder around and head to the hospital."

"You're absolutely positive about that? Because I can take you to the hospital for a checkup."

"I was literally just scanned by a medical droid, Padmé. It placed me under orders to rest, not go to see my doctor."

"Still, things can change so quickly, and it was a droid who looked over you. One who probably doesn't even know your doctor." Padmé sighed. "But if you say you're fine... Then I guess I won't bother you about it any more."

"It was just a kick. I don't even feel it anymore." He reassured, "Plus we are getting close to Palpatine's place."

"So we are. Just be careful, okay? If anything feels wrong please tell the Chancellor."

"I'll make sure he is aware." Obi-Wan agreed, knowing that the Sith would be able to sense it before he could speak up.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan. Also let me know when you come in contact with Ani again. Just so I know you're not freaking out as much with him being away."

He nodded again, gripping the fabric of his clothing within his fist. "…Soon, I hope…"

Padmé landed her speeder next to Palpatine's when they approached the Chancellor's home. She was careful as she helped Obi-Wan out, giving the redhead a smile, then the three of them headed inside. Padmé had Obi-Wan sit down as soon as possible.

"Thank you, Padmé." He smiled at her as he relaxed in the comfortable chair and she placed a blanket over his legs that a servant had fetched for him. He promised her again that he'd take it easy and would listen to what he was told before she left and he was alone once more with Palpatine.

He closed his eyes, truly taking a moment to rest before speaking. "I—I did as you asked, Master. The listening device is planted in the Jedi's Council chamber."

"Good. You've done well, my apprentice. I am most proud of you." Palpatine came up behind Obi-Wan and patted his shoulders. "Now would you like anything to drink, perhaps tea to help you relax?"

"Yes, please." He shivered. "Using the Force like that took so much of my energy—I didn't have to fake the collapse… I don't feel well…"

"I don't doubt it. I wish I could contact Anakin for you." Palpatine moved away from Obi-Wan to prepare the tea.

"They haven't heard from him either…I'm worried."

"Anakin is a loyal man. He will return to you in time, I have no doubt about that."

"I know, but…my connection to the Force is strained. I can't feel him through my bond properly…so I worry for his safety."

"I know you do. But I'm assuring you that he will return to you in one piece. He doesn't give up easily."

"…Can you sense him?" Obi-Wan asked, opening his tired eyes.

Palatine paused, focusing intently before shaking his head. "I don't sense him now."

"Was worth a try…" he sighed, pulling the blanket up a little more over his belly.

"Soon you'll have Anakin holding you in his arms again. I promise." The old man brought over a cup of warm tea for Obi-Wan. "Here you go. Drink it slow."

"Thank you." Obi-Wan adjusted before he took the cup and saucer, adding in a lump of sugar and a little cream before stirring it and taking a sip.

Palpatine sat across from the redhead with a sigh. "I just hope for your sake Anakin will be back before the twins are born."

"His, too… He'd be so upset if he misses it…" Obi-Wan took another sip and set his up back on its saucer, "…Will you tell him when he returns?"

"Depends. He may need rest when he returns. Large news will be hard for him to handle."

"…I don't feel right hiding it from him…hiding you—and hiding myself…"

"You will not be the one to tell him unless I feel it is better for you to tell him. Until I reach my decision, you will keep quiet about this."

"…Yes, Master." Obi-Wan looked down at his tea,

"Good boy." Palpatine chuckled a little. "You're learning quickly."

Obi-Wan continued to sip his tea in silence until it was almost finished, yet his energy only seemed to continue to disappear, so finally he set the cup aside. "Sir—would you mind If I retired to my bed for a few hours? I really am not feeling…" he shifted and his head grew dizzy. Groaning, he held it, losing track of his line of thought.

“Of course, allow me assist you.” Palpatine got up, approaching Obi-Wan with a small smirk and a menacing stride. He picked up the pregnant man with the help of the Force and carried him to the room that had been reserved for him to sleep in. “You can rest, and everything will turn out okay in the end.”

"Thank you…" Obi-Wan placed his spinning head on the pillow before bothering to peel back the comforter. He all of a sudden felt too warm, anyway, to be covered up despite the slight chill that had been in Coruscant's air all morning and into the afternoon. Inside him, the twins seemed to grow restless, shifting about constantly.

Palpatine resisted placing his hand on Obi-Wan’s belly. He had done enough already. The twins could be dealt with after they were born. “Rest up, my apprentice. You’ll be comforted by your mate’s presence soon enough.”

Obi-Wan shifted, curling around his belly and protecting it as he listened to Sidious's footsteps leaving and the door closing behind him. "…Anakin…"

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan didn't go out for supper, staying curled up on the bed, whimpering as pain only seemed to increase in his middle. His mind was so fuzzy he couldn't do much else but live in that moment of pain, never even realizing that he should probably call for help or contact his doctor.

Something was wrong.

The feeling of fear, pain, and despair floated through the home of the Supreme chancellor and to Palpatine himself. A smile crept across his lips before he stood up and hastily made his way back to Obi-Wan’s room. He hesitated to knock lightly on the door.

“Are you alright in there? I sense much pain coming from you.” He cracked open the door to peek inside.

Obi-Wan rolled onto his side, curled up in a ball as sweat caused his fine silks to cling to his skin uncomfortably. His golden eyes opened, looking at the Sith with a lack of focus, but he managed to mouth the word ' _help_ '.

Understanding the need Obi-Wan had, Palpatine moved closer and put his hand on the redhead’s forehead, then he moved it to Obi-Wan’s belly. He hummed in thought. “I’m going to call up a medical droid. I’m not the best in these kinds of medical things, but I do believe you’ve gone into labor.”

"T-Too e-early!" Obi-Wan managed to gasp out through the pain.

“I know, that’s why I’m calling up a medical droid.” Palpatine moved to the side of the room and pressed a small button to summon the droid. “Try to relax, as hard as that may seem. Don’t struggle too much or you may hurt the twins.”

The omega clenched his jaw and rolled onto his back, trying to stretch his legs back out away from his body. Desperate, he tried sending out a message to Anakin through the Force; a mix of his pain and panic.

Soon the medical droid arrived and began testing Obi-Wan. Palpatine’s suspicions had proved to be correct. Obi-Wan was going into early labor, and the outcome didn’t look too good.

Palpatine sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “Well we can’t move you. That’d create too much stress on your body, and we don’t want that. Thankfully, with what little medical knowledge I have, I do know how to deliver a baby. We’ll get this taken care of safely and as quickly as we can, okay?”

"Too early…too early…" Tears broke free and rolled down his temples into his hair before there was a sudden rush of liquid between his legs. " _No_!"

“Relax, my boy. You’re going to complicate things even more.” Palpatine put a gentle hand on Obi-Wan’s cheek. “It’s okay. Everything will be alright. Early births happen all the time.”

The attempt to calm Obi-Wan did little to still the fear in his wide eyes. It was his first pregnancy. He wanted everything to go perfectly. This was a month too early. The twins weren't ready to come out. Anakin wasn't there…

“Just relax. Breathe.” A soft purring filled the room. It by no means sounded like Anakin, but it served as some sort of relaxer for the stressed omega, or at least Palpatine hoped it did.

There was an electronic voice at the door as the medical droid rolled to the foot of the bed, though Obi-Wan was too out of it to understand what it said, listening only on the comforting purr of an alpha.

It was going to be a long evening.

* * *

To be continued…


	51. Chapter 51

Anakin sighed heavily, looking up at the stars of yet another very lonely night. Somewhere out there, among the stars, Obi-Wan was waiting for him, and yet the time to return to him was still so far away. Anakin knew that by now, Obi-Wan was approaching his ninth month of the pregnancy, the last month, and Anakin wasn’t going to be able to go back home any time within the next month. He felt hot tears form in the corners of his eyes as he lay there on his cot, hidden behind an outcropping of rocks with Rex, Cody, Fives, and the other clones.

Their camp had been attacked in the middle of the night only a few days before, leaving the men without shelter and most of their supplies. It was a rough mission, and Anakin had come close to death too many times to count. He didn’t like it anymore. He had been eager to return to battle, but this was the longest mission he had ever been on, and the longest he had been away from Obi-Wan since officially becoming mates.

"…Are you alright, General?" Rex asked in a low, soft voice as he settled next to him.

Anakin sniffed, wiping his eyes dry. “No, not really,” he replied just as softly.

"…It's been too long." Rex guessed, respectfully looking up at the stars rather than at his general's tearful face. Their communication equipment had all been destroyed and a few of the vods had been trying to fix at least one up before the attack that left them without shelter and supplies. The progress that had been made was also lost. There was no way to contact anyone, including the General's mate.

“It’s been too karking long,” Anakin said, choking back tears. “I want to go back so badly, Rex. I don’t want to be on this karking mission anymore.”

"We need a new ship…or at least a ride on one." Rex sighed, "First one back to Coruscant that we can get. This mission was nothing but a bust, and now we're stranded and hungry."

“We have no way to contact anyone. We’re not getting home any time soon. I’m going to miss the birth of my kids, Rex…” Anakin’s voice cracked with emotion, shutting him up quickly as he brought a hand over his mouth.

"He's not _that_ far along, right? Only about seven-eight months? You have time, Anakin. You still have a chance at being there for it." Rex dropped formality and reached over to pull the distraught General into a hug.

Anakin couldn’t hold in much of his emotion anymore, so he let himself cry as Rex held him, his whole body shaking as he let himself cry. Surely Rex would understand. Surely the other clones would understand how distressed he was being away from Obi-Wan. Not all alphas were strong all the time.

Eventually he calmed down enough to pull away from the hug and wipe his wet face. “Sorry about that, Rex. I couldn’t help myself.” He sighed. “Obi-Wan is almost at nine months. If we don’t get a ship soon, I fear I won’t be able to make it back in time for the birth of the twins.”

"It's understandable. You're an alpha who is just starting a family with your mate. By all rights, you _shouldn't_ be out here with us. You should be back there with your arms wrapped around your mate's growing belly. We'll do everything we can to get you back there in time to watch your kids take their first breaths."

Anakin managed a small smile. "Thank you. I appreciate how much you all care about Obi-Wan and I."

"Of course we care. We all do. Now, try to get some rest. We should reach an outpost tomorrow if we leave early enough. Then we'll be able to see about a ship."

"You get rest too. I need everyone with full energy tomorrow." Anakin suddenly frowned, his features illuminated by the stars and the moon, then his eyes went wide. Fear shone stronger in his eyes than ever before. "Oh no..."

"What is it, sir, another ambush?" Rex gasped, on his feet with blaster ready, quickly followed by all the vods that were close enough to hear it.

"No, no... Oh kriff, no, no, no! It's Obi-Wan. He just sent me a message through our Force bond. He's in pain, so much pain, and he's scared and wants me with him, and the panic is causing him to..." Anakin swallowed. "Early labor," he whispered in horror.

"…Karking bantha shit."

"I told you I wasn't going to make it." Fresh tears escaped Anakin's eyes as he stood up. "I'm going for a walk. Gonna try to see if I can comfort Obi-Wan through long distance..."

Rex looked around at the other clones and they all nodded, quickly gathering what little supplies they had left.

"Then, we're walking with you—and towards the outpost." Rex announced.

"Fine, whatever, just... Don't talk to me for a while." Anakin waved his hands in a vague gesture.

The men all nodded and followed behind at a respectful distance so as not to disturb their General's concentration.

Anakin felt like he was on the edge of a breakdown. This was really happening. Obi-Wan was in labor, and the babies' father wasn't going to be there to see them take their first breaths. It tore Anakin to pieces, and he felt like screaming as loud as he could. All he wanted was to hold Obi-Wan's hand through the whole birth, and it wasn't going to happen. With a sigh, Anakin sent an encouraging message to his mate through their Force bond.

 

* * *

 

Over.

It was over. Obi-Wan lay weak on the bed. He had screamed out in pain so much that he no longer had the energy to do so as Palpatine used the Force to coax out his second child.

A boy and a girl. He knew that much. Leia had come out first after hours of pushing and screaming, and Luke's cries only joined his sister's after a few hours longer.

Obi-Wan and the twins had all been cleaned up, and the twins lay swaddled in their blankets next to him on the bed. He was too weak to hold them properly, so it was the best he could do.

Tiny.

They were so tiny they seemed more like dolls than babies. And they were weak, as well, but not in much danger according to the medical droid that hovered next to the bed, constantly scanning the three occupants of it and responding to anything the scans indicated needed attention.

"Luke…Leia…" Obi-Wan gave a weak, but happy smile to the twins as he caressed their cheeks with his fingertips. They were both asleep, but responded to the touch with little cooing sounds.

Further away from the bed, Palpatine smiled, his more elaborate tunics and robes discarded for better ease of helping Obi-Wan deliver the twins. His sleeves were rolled up around his elbows. "You did very well," he spoke gently. "Anakin would be very proud of you."

"He should be here…he'd want to be here…" Obi-Wan's small voice muttered as he glanced up at Palpatine.

"I know. He would have done such a better job at comforting you." Palpatine moved closer while clasping his hands behind his back.

Obi-Wan looked down at the twins. Leia looked so much like Anakin. Dark blond hair that looked almost brown, but he was sure would lighten to a soft gold in the harsh suns some planets have, and slightly darker skin. Luke, however, looked like him. Fuzzy red hair and pale skin that he was sure would freckle in the sunlight.

"…They're so beautiful…so tiny…"

"They are quite beautiful. You should be proud." The Chancellor nodded.

"I am…" Obi-Wan smiled, his eyes softening to blue as he looked upon them with nothing but pure love. "My beautiful baby girl and boy…"

"I should think you'd be excited for Anakin to see them for the first time. He'd be thrilled to see all three of you perfectly healthy after such an early birth."

"They are not perfectly healthy." The droid said in its mechanical monotone, "The omega is especially weak. It will take some time before he has recovered. The offspring are also in need of constant monitoring."

"Then keep monitoring them. I don't want a single risk of losing anyone here before or after Anakin gets back."

"Of course. That is my job." The droid then paused before turning its head to look at Obi-Wan, "You should sleep. The offspring will be fine under my care. I have been programmed to care for premature offspring."

Obi-Wan obviously didn't want to, but the twins were already asleep, and he was so weak and exhausted that he could barely lift his head from the pillow. He nodded and sighed, closing his eyes.

"They'll still be here when you wake up," Palpatine reassured. "They'll be happy to see you too, probably hungry as well."

"I will awaken you when it is time for their feeding." The droid confirmed.

Obi-Wan gave a small nod, "I hear you, I'm resting—if you'll be quiet."

“Rest well, my apprentice. You will need your strength and energy again soon.” Palpatine silently made his way out of the room, his smirk growing ever larger.

Obi-Wan curled himself closer to the twins, using the last of his strength to send out two words into the Force towards Anakin before drifting off to sleep.

_Leia, Luke._

 

* * *

 

_Leia, Luke._

Anakin paused in his walking, the yawn he felt coming on suddenly disappearing as he heard the words whispered in his mind. Leia and Luke. They were perfect names for the twins. At long last, a genuine smile graced the alpha’s lips.

“Leia and Luke,” he heard himself saying, then he looked back at the clones following him. “The twins’ names are Leia and Luke.”

The clones all smiled, "One of each then? Congratulations!"

Anakin only smiled wider, shifting his gaze to Rex. "I'm still upset about not being with them now, but at least I know their names. Is it possible to be happy and sad at the same time?"

"Of course, sir." Rex nodded.

"Completely understandable." Cody agreed, "You missed being there but you are still officially a father."

"Oh Force, I am..." Anakin took a deep breath and let it out slow. "Oh well, I'm still looking forward to seeing my twins for the first time."

"So, shall we start taking bets on where they get their looks from?" Fives grinned. "Who has credits on red hair?"

Anakin rolled his eyes as the clones started rattling off their bets. He was glad the clones had at least some personality. They were entertaining a lot of the time.

Rex jogged over to Anakin, throwing an arm across his shoulders with a grin, "You ready for this?"

"For being a dad? No, not really. I'm scared honestly, but I think Obi-Wan and I can do this."

"I think you'll do great. This is a new chapter in your life. Anakin Skywalker; Jedi Knight and poster-boy of the Republic is over—now…now it's time for Anakin Skywalker; master of diaper changes and making babies giggle."

"Very nice title. Should I put that on my flying license?" Anakin chuckled.

"I wouldn't stop you."

"Sir, the outpost." Cody nodded ahead at the small cluster of buildings, only visible in the darkness because of the light shining in windows. "We'll get you back home to those new babies of yours."

"Good work, Cody, and thank you. Take Pepper and Anchor with you to the outpost. Check the area, and the rest of us will hang back here until you give us the all clear."

"Yes sir." Cody called over the two younger vods and together they all took off towards the outpost.

"Fives, when we get the signal, I want you and a few men to go find a working comm unit. Rex and I will start looking for some food, and the three I just sent out will begin working on finding a ship."

"Yes sir." Fives saluted.

"Are you sure you don't want to lead the comm search?" Rex smirked, knowing without a doubt that Anakin would waste no time in contacting his mate to check on him and the twins—and let them know he was on his way home.

"I don't want to lead it. I'd make myself look like a fool if I were to find a comm and act like a child with it. It's better if I'm not the one to find a comm." Anakin sighed, looking towards the outpost once more.

"None of us would judge you for it."

"Still, just in case, I'm not going to lead the search."

"You're in charge. But should you change your mind, feel free to let us know. Now," Fives grinned, "Want in on the betting pool for guessing your kids' hair and skin color?"

"I think I'll pass on the betting. I need the credits to take care of the twins anyways." Anakin chuckled, shaking his head.

"Unofficially, then?"

"Well... I guess unofficially couldn't hurt." Anakin sighed. "I'm saying one has red hair, the other with darker or blond hair. Either both have fair skin or darker skin like mine."

"And both will drool all over you." Fives smirked.

"Probably. Maybe I'd taste good. Should I ask Obi-Wan that when I contact him again?" Anakin smirked right back.

"I don't know, does he taste you often?"

Rex sighed, "How did talk about babies turn so dirty?"

Anakin laughed. "Sorry, Rex. I was in a good mood so I took the conversation somewhere. I intended to make Fives flustered but that didn't happen."

Fives shrugged, "You made two babies together, pretty sure you were both doing dirty things together to be able to do that."

"Still, I don't ever talk about my sex life. I know you've seen some things but sex isn't one of them."

"No, but we can fill in the blanks."

Rex rolled his eyes, "Anyway, how's Obi-Wan doing? Can you sense him?"

Anakin nodded. "A little. He's at peace right now so he's probably sleeping."

"I imagine he would be tired after everything. But that's good. He isn't in pain or anything that would worry you?"

"No, not anymore. He did scare me for a while there, but he's fine now and I'm not worried anymore."

Rex nodded, "Having that Force bond strengthening your mating bond must be nice at times like this."

"It can be. It's also very stressful at times." Anakin shrugged. "I'm just glad we have some way of communicating without a comm unit."

"That how you know their names? Obi-Wan managed to send it over your bond?"

"Yeah. We can manage small messages to each other, like the names or saying 'I love you'. Our emotions are felt across the bond, so we can check up on each other when we feel like it."

"I…hope your stress of our situation wasn't what caused him to go into early labor…" Rex suddenly thought out loud, though he didn't have much of an understanding of the Force.

Anakin chuckled. "No, that's not what caused it. He doesn't feel the stress unwillingly. What we feel through the bond is like a switch you can turn on and off."

"But—it's been weeks without a comm to call him, what if he kept it on because he worried?"

"I don't think so." Fives shrugged, "I remember Cody saying that Obi-Wan had complained that pregnancy was messing with his ability to use the Force and sense Force Bonds or whatever. Makes me think that it may have been a one way switch for General Skywalker's side of things."

"His pregnancy did mess with his ability to grasp the Force, but he should be back to normal now or within a few days."

"And by that time we should be just about back. If all goes according to plan." Rex nodded.

"Hopefully," Anakin nodded. "I hope we can find a ship and a comm unit. I just want to be home with my family now."

After a wait, Cody, Pepper, and Anchor finally returned.

"All clear. There's a pub still open we can go to for food and shelter, but we'll have to wait for morning to see about a ship unless we manage to barter a ride at the pub."

"Good. I'd say we get some food first. I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving." Anakin headed off towards the outpost, dead set on finding food to eat.

"Pretty sure we all are. We're down to our last nutrition bar." Cody shook his head before the whole group moved towards the outpost, following Cody to the pub he had mentioned.

“I know we’re all hungry. We haven’t had much recently, but now it’s time at least for some better food. And water.” Anakin sighed as he and the clones stepped into the pub.

Immediately the workers were eyeing the group suspiciously, some with fear in their eyes. Anakin quickly stepped forward with his hands up.

“It’s okay, we’re friendly. We’re just hungry and thirsty. We don’t plan on harming any of you.” He looked over his shoulder at the clones behind him. “Men, take your helmets off.

The clones all did so with shrugs and smiled at the patrons of the pub.

"Totally no threat to anyone unless you're allergic to good looks." Pepper grinned.

Anakin rolled his eyes, turning back to the workers who were seemingly more relaxed.

One of the waitresses approached him with a wide smile. “We’ll try to get you all settled at some tables, alright? If we don’t have enough tables, we can pull up some extra chairs at the bar.”

“Thank you, Ma’am. Sorry for not making a call ahead of time.” Anakin bowed out of respect, an old Jedi habit that was hard to get rid of.

"This isn't one of them fancy places. No one calls in ahead of time." She shrugged.

Soon the clones and their leader were all seated, some patrons of the restaurant giving up their tables for the clones, knowing how hungry they must be. It wasn’t long after that the whole pub knew about the situation of Anakin and his men, and many bits of advice floated through about where to get a ship and a comm unit to contact anyone in the galaxy. Anakin broke out in a smile after hearing all the helpful information.

"Never saw a Jedi dressed as fancy as ya." A voice chuckled behind Anakin.

Anakin turned his head, one eyebrow raised as he glanced at the person who addressed him. “I’m sorry?”

The Weequay gestured to Anakin's clothes, "Jedi are the ones leading clone soldiers, yet ya dress more like a fancy noble or somethin'. The last Jedi I met had these simple tunics. Quite the man, that Kenobi." The man chuckled, "Great fun every time 'e shows up."

“I’m not a Jedi,” Anakin said as he shifted sideways in his seat. “And you know Kenobi?”

"Of course I know Kenobi! Captured him once to try getting a handsome ransom from the Republic. Slippery thing escaped and then helped my men and I take down a threat. Good friends ever since! 'e'd make an excellent pirate should 'e ever grow tired of the Jedi restrictions." He pulled over a chair and plopped down into it. "Hondo Ohnaka of the Ohnaka Gang, at yer service."

“A pirate, huh? Never met one of those.” Anakin smiled as he shifted in his chair once more, shifting to sit backwards in it and resting his arms on the top of the chair’s back. “Well, I’ve got some big news for you, Hondo. Kenobi isn’t a Jedi anymore.”

"Finally left, eh?" Hondo chuckled, " 'e shoulda contacted me. Woulda flown right over to pick 'im up. Even if 'e still didn't wan to take me up on the mating offer. Nothing more attractive than an omega that can fight like an alpha, eh?"

Anakin cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah… Well as far as I know he’s on Coruscant now with a couple kids, so someone must have been able to tame him.”

"Ya sound jealous. Another poor soul who struck out on Kenobi?" the pirate laughed, clapping Anakin on the back and leaning in. Then he paused, his nostrils flaring a bit as he breathed in and leaned in even closer. "…You have 'is scent on ya."

Anakin smirked. “Guess I didn’t strike out.”

"Guess not. Ya better treat 'im right. 'e's a special type ya just don' see much of in this vast galaxy. How's 'e taken' the family life?"

"Well I don't know. Our twins were just born and I haven't seen him in such a long time. I got sent on this mission that turned out to be a bust. Honestly I just want to go home now." Anakin sighed heavily.

"I heard ya were lookin' fer a ship…My men and I are between jobs. We can give ya a lift—for a price, of course."

"At this point I'm desperate for anything. What's your price?"

"Yer the mate to a good friend so I'll give ya a discount—two thousand credits and I get to see the little Kenobis upon delivery."

“I’ll do the credits, but I’m not so sure on you seeing the twins. I haven’t even seen them yet, and I hardly know you.”

"Hey, I may be a pirate, but I'm a man of honor. I never intentionally harm younglings."

“I’m not worried about you harming them, it’s just that I would like some time with them and Obi-Wan as a family. You know, without anyone around.”

"I can wait. Just want a quick look."

Anakin sighed. “You can have a look when we get to Coruscant, but a very quick one. I want some time alone with my mate and my kids.”

"Deal." Hondo held out his hand. "We leave at first light."

Anakin shook the pirate’s hand firmly. “You won’t get your credits until we get to Coruscant. Just to make sure we actually get there and you don’t run off with the money.”

"Ya sure ya aren't a Jedi?" Hondo laughed, "Very well, but don't be late or I'll leave without ya—or ya men."

“Don’t disappear before first light, or you won’t be seeing my kids or Obi-Wan.”

"We only leave early when waiting is no longer profitable."

“Then we’ll see you in the morning, Hondo. First light and not a moment later.”

"Good. See ya then, Mate of Kenobi." The pirate bowed as he left.

Anakin watched him go, then turned around in his seat and leaned against the table. Hopefully that pirate would actually be there with a good ship in the morning. Anakin was far too ready to be back home with Obi-Wan, Luke, and Leia.

* * *

To be continued…


	52. Chapter 52

"Shh, shh, it’s okay." Obi-Wan cooed softly as he gently held Luke to him, rubbing his back as the newborn fussed after the doctor gave him his daily check-up before moving to Leia. Being born so early meant that they had to be watched closely, and neither of the twins were a fan of their checkups. Leia's whines were also starting up as the doctor un-swaddled her to begin.

Obi-Wan couldn't blame them. He wasn't much of a fan of the daily exams, either. He was still very weak and restricted to the bed, even days after giving birth. He could pick up his children and feed them, but his body was sluggish and suffering some aftereffects of birthing that didn't seem to be getting any better.

The doctor tried to move quickly, having sympathy for both children and Obi-Wan, seeing as the doctor was a living being rather than a medical droid. Even with the alpha doctor crooning to keep the twins and their birth father calm, there was still difficulty taking care of the fussy twins.

“There, there, I’m almost done, young lady,” the doctor spoke softly to Leia. He did his last look over her, then wrapped her back up in her blanket before handing her back to Obi-Wan. “There you go, back with your birth father and brother again.”

She whimpered and turned her head into Obi-Wan's shoulder as he held her and began to purr to calm the two.

"How are they?" he asked the doctor.

"Slowly but surely they're doing better. Very slowly. But if they keep having regular check-ups and are fed regularly, they should be fine and finish their prenatal development."

"Good." Obi-Wan nodded and looked down at the twins lovingly. "Get you two nice and strong for when Daddy gets home."

"As for you, I'm still stumped as to why you've not fully recovered. You've been given proper care this whole time as well, yet you're not getting any better. It could be that your mate isn't here, but I somehow doubt that."

Obi-Wan looked back up, the smile fading slightly from his lips, "What else could it be?"

"I can't say. Perhaps you're body has just been under too much stress recently, or some sort of poison perhaps." The doctor shrugged. "Your guess is honestly as good as mine."

"Poison?" Obi-Wan blinked, "But how—who would… I know how to detect poisons and filter my system using the Force to lesson the damage. I haven't detected anything…"

"Like I said, I can't say. All I can do for now is keep testing you, and if something comes up, I'll let you know."

Obi-Wan nodded. "As long as Luke and Leia stay healthy, I'm happy."

"Perhaps your health will improve as they grow stronger," the doctor suggested.

"Perhaps." Obi-Wan agreed as the two finally started quieting down.

"Also having your mate around will help, I'm sure. Any idea when he's supposed to be back?"

Obi-Wan shook his head.

"I see... Well, I'm done for today. I'll be back tomorrow for more check-ups. Take care, Obi-Wan." The doctor gathered up his things and left Obi-Wan with the twins.

"There, now the mean doctor is gone. No more poking and cold things." He chuckled down at the twins who both looked up at him with big blue eyes. Luke sucking on his fingers and Leia reaching out to try and grab a lock of Obi-Wan's hair which was starting to get long.

Soon there was a knock at the door, and Palatine poked his head into the room. "I have some wonderful news I think you'd like to hear. It concerns Anakin."

"Did he call?!" Obi-Wan asked; the excitement clear on his face.

"He did. He's on his way back home with a pirate named Hondo. He said you'd know the pirate."

"Hondo? How on earth did he..." Obi-Wan shook his head. That didn't matter. He was coming home. A smile brightened his face. "Hear that? Daddy's coming home."

Palpatine smiled. "Anakin didn't say how long it would be before he got back, but soon."

"The sooner the better. I'm eager to see him again—and I'm sure the twins will be happy to finally bond with their Daddy."

"Yes, it will be a good day when he finally returns. Now, do you want anything? Food, drink, more blankets, anything? I want you to be as comfortable as possible when Anakin gets here."

"I'm a little hungry. These two little stars ate before the Doctor arrived, but I haven't had my lunch yet."

"Then I'll fix up something for you real quick. Not much though, because I don't want you getting sick." Palpatine smiled before he disappeared once more to leave the twins with their birth father.

"Can't have that, can we? No, no Papa needs to take care of you two." He cooed at the twins, making them giggle as the door chimed to signal that someone had arrived at Palpatine's apartment.

Palpatine directed his attention towards the door fairly quickly, knowing exactly who was on the other side. He put on his best smile and opened up the door to his new guest. "Anakin, it's wonderful to have you back."

"I'm glad to finally be back. The mission was a complete bust. I came back home as soon as I could." Anakin moved past the Chancellor, Hondo following him closely. "Also the pirate will be gone after he sees Obi-Wan and the twins."

"Is nice place you 'ave here." Hondo chuckled, looking around. "Maybe one day retirement will give me somethin' similar, eh? Oh, not to worry, not here for petty theft. Just want to see an old friend."

Palpatine hesitated before nodding. "As long as he doesn't hurt anyone. Obi-Wan is in the spare bedroom." He pointed in the direction of the room, to which Anakin smiled and approached the door of the room.

He gave a light knock, sensing Obi-Wan and the twins behind it, and then he cracked open the door just enough to get his head through. A happy sigh of relief escaped his lips as he gazed upon his mate for the first time in what seemed like eternity.

Obi-Wan was sitting up in bed, the soft sunlight streaming in through the window and falling over him as he held two tiny bundles close, cooing down at them. Slowly, he lifted his head and his blue eyes lit up.

"Anakin!" he grinned, "Look! Daddy's home." He cooed down at the bundles.

Anakin opened the door more so he could enter the room. He moved slowly, but he made his way over to Obi-Wan and leaned down to kiss him gently. Then he turned his attention to the two newborn twins, deep blue eyes focusing on smaller ones as he gazed upon his children for the first time.

"Oh Obi-Wan... They're beautiful."

Obi-Wan beamed. "Leia was born first a few hours before Luke. She's also the one who did most of the strong kicking, I'm sure." He chuckled. "Would you like to hold them?"

"Is that a question you even need to ask?" Anakin chuckled softly.

"Yes, because it's a question I was saving for you. Only the doctor and myself has held them—and they don't like the doctor."

"Well hopefully they like me." Anakin gently took Luke into his arms, sitting on the edge of the bed facing more towards Obi-Wan.

Luke blinked a few times, looking up at his father and taking him in before he gave a happy squeal and wiggled; his hands reaching up towards Anakin's face.

The alpha smiled wide as he brought his son closer to his face. "You are just too cute for your own good, Luke. You and your sister."

The baby boy gave a wide, toothless grin.

Obi-Wan chuckled and then slipped Leia into Anakin's arms as well. The girl pushed her lips out in a pout as she looked up at her father before deciding that she liked him and her face broke out into smiles as she giggled.

Anakin kissed the twins' cheeks as he giggled with them. The giggling was addictive, and Anakin didn't know if he'd be able to stop even if he was told to.

"Ahh, adorable." Hondo cut in from the doorway.

Obi-Wan looked up, blinking in surprise. "Hondo?"

"Kenobi! So good to see ya again. I have delivered ya yer mate and have come for payment!"

"Payment?"

Hondo grinned, "I just want to see the tiny Kenobis."

Anakin sighed. "We met Hondo at an outpost. He had a ship and a comm unit that we could use. He was happy to help us for money and a visit."

"Money, I'm not surprised at, but a visit?"

"I'm full of surprises." Hondo grinned, stepping in and moving to look down at the Skywalker twins. "Ah, one looks like ya, Kenobi. Guess ya really are settling down with a new life." He chuckled, poking Luke's nose, then Leia's. "Well, Got my payment. I'll leave ya to yer family time." He grinned, bowing out.

Anakin watched Hondo leave, then let out a sigh. "He was making me nervous the whole trip back home."

"He's mostly harmless. Over all he's a decent guy." Obi-Wan shrugged, shifting in the bed to lean against his mate. "I was worried about you. Even the Jedi said they hadn’t been able to make contact…"

"Our mission was a bust. We were ambushed in the middle of the night, and it left us with hardly anything. No communicator to speak of. That's why you and the Jedi never heard anything." Anakin nuzzled Obi-Wan lovingly, being mindful of the twins in his arms.

Obi-Wan made a small purring sound as he slid his arms around his mate and nuzzled his mating mark—which also seemed to have gotten swollen and irritated. "I don't want you going on another Jedi-ordered mission again."

Anakin whined a little at the attention given to his mating mark. "I won't be, I promise. The twins are born now and I'm home to protect them and you from the Jedi. I'm here with you from now on."

"We need you." Obi-Wan nodded, "I'm still weak and on doctor-ordered bed rest after giving birth. I wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight if someone were to try taking them."

"You do seem pretty weak still. I hope it didn't hurt the twins at all, other than having an early birth." Anakin gave a worried look to Obi-Wan.

"Their check-ups so far shows them growing in strength. I think I took the worst of the early birthing. But you're here now to help with the twins, and we can go home."

"I'm sure you'll be more comfortable at home." The alpha kissed his mate gently. "I can't wait to cuddle with you again. And now with the twins too."

"Ahhhah!" Leia suddenly squealed, wiggling, which got her brother wiggling and cooing as well.

Obi-Wan chuckled, "I think they are ready to go home and get cuddles with their Daddy, too."

"I know I'm ready for that." Anakin chuckled. "Do you know if I'm able to take you home today? I don't want the doctor getting upset at me for taking my mate home."

"I'm sure it'll be fine as long as we notify him so he knows to come to our apartment rather than here tomorrow for our daily checkup."

Anakin sniffed the air briefly. "Doctor is an alpha... We'll let him know what's going on, and hopefully he won't get too upset that I get protective of you."

"He is an alpha, yes, but you are _my_ alpha, he is just the doctor of the twins and myself. He's also mated with his own omega. That's what got me to agree with Sheev on letting him take care of the twins and I after they were born. He wouldn’t try anything while you were gone."

"I never said I didn't trust him. But it is good to know he has his own mate."

"Yes, but I've been separated from you and surrounded by other alphas. Sheev has been looking after me the most since you left. I needed to know that kind of thing before I trusted the doctor."

"As long as he's a good doctor, I'm good." Anakin nuzzled the twins with a smile. "Plus I've got two amazing kids with you now. I'm pretty happy, and we can escape the worry of the Light or the Dark Side and just be happy as we raise the twins."

"Uh…yeah…" Obi-Wan sighed, hiding his face into the back of Anakin's shoulder. He had to tell Anakin about the Chancellor, but he knew he couldn't. Sheev had made that very clear.

Anakin's smile faded. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just…tired." He fibbed lightly, not even trusting sending a message through their Force Bond to let him know he did have something to say. Palpatine was a very powerful Force Sensitive. He didn't know if even a private connection was safe from the man.

"Okay, well you get some rest and I'll watch the twins for a while. When you wake up we'll go home."

"Wake me if you need help with anything. They should be fine hunger-wise, I fed them before the Doctor's visit."

"You just rest. Don't worry about a thing. I'm here now, so you can relax and rest properly." Anakin kissed Obi-Wan's forehead with a smile. "Everything is going to be okay."

"You say that now, but just wait until they start crying." Obi-Wan chuckled, kissing Anakin's mark before leaning back against the pillows. "I'll be here to help when they do. When one starts crying, the other isn't too far behind."

"I'm not too worried about the crying. I've got ways to help sooth them like I sooth you. Now rest, no more talking." Anakin chuckled.

"But they might even just…want to be held by their Papa…" Obi-Wan insisted, clearly far too attached to the twins to be the 'perfect' Jedi he once worked hard to be.

"If they want to be held by their Papa, I'll let them be held by their Papa. Both Papa and Daddy."

"Sorry, I'm just…used to them being with me…" Obi-Wan sighed, his cheeks flushing, "I guess I'm being selfish."

"Obi-Wan, they're your kids. You're not being selfish at all. Here." Anakin handed Luke to Obi-Wan, then cupped his cheek gently. "Luke can help you fall asleep."

"They are your kids, too. I've had a few days to get to know them—you have not." Obi-Wan said, even as he cuddled his son to his chest, chuckling when the boy reached out and grabbed the soft fabric of his sleeping tunic.

"I've got the rest of my life to know them. I've got plenty of time."

"Still, take advantage of this time while I rest a bit." Obi-Wan settled down, kissing Luke's chubby cheek, "And feel free to trade me twins or take Luke once I'm asleep."

"Oh don't worry, I probably will." Anakin tickled Leia's cheek as he stood up to find a chair, planning on sitting by the bed while Obi-Wan slept.

Obi-Wan waited for Anakin to be settled before he reached out with his free hand, lightly gripping the tattered fabric of Anakin's cape and closed his eyes.

Anakin soon began crooning happily. He was happy to back home again with his mate, and now he had his two children to help take care of. If he had to choose a point in his life where he was the happiest, this would have been it.

Leia looked up at him, her fingers in her mouth as she sucked on them and created a wet mess. Then she yawned and reached up with her wet hand, smacking it against his chest. Anakin chuckled lightly, offering his finger to her hand as an alternative to his clothes. She gripped the finger, her own tiny fingers holding it with impressive strength as she gave a giggle and brought his finger to her mouth to drool on.

"I hope my fingers taste good; it probably tastes like dirt or oil." Anakin shook his head as he looks down at his tiny daughter. "You don't seem to be bothered by it. Looks like you're just like your daddy."

Her eyes flickered up to look at him as she continued to drool and suck on his finger.

 

* * *

 

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan muttered in a low voice as his mate helped him get comfortable on the couch in their own sitting room. The twins both napping in their cribs that hovered not even a foot away. "You should…know that I'm…" he paused, nerves twisting uncomfortably in his stomach, "I've a secret you need to know but I can't tell you." He admitted.

Anakin's eyebrows moved together in confusion. "I don't think I follow... There's something you need to tell me, but you can't tell me?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "Or more—something I should tell you but…it has been made very clear that I am not— _allowed_ to. I fear the consequences of if I were to do so."

"The consequences? Obi-Wan, what are you talking about? Is someone making you keep a secret from me?"

Obi-Wan nodded and swallowed, "You will be told eventually—I just—don't want you upset with me when you find out that I knew…"

“Okay… if it’s that important to keep it from me, then why do I need to know in the first place?” Anakin cupped Obi-Wan’s face gently, the worried expression he had growing more concerned. “You know you can talk to me. Don’t hold it in if it’s important okay?”

"You don't understand." Obi-Wan took in a deep breath closing his eyes. When he opened them they flashed golden.

Anakin took in a small breath. "Obi-Wan... Please, you can talk to me. Anything that's bothering you. I promise I won't be upset or laugh or anything."

"That—was supposed to be a hint…" Obi-Wan's eyes faded back to blue.

The alpha was silent, taking in his mate's words carefully. "Did... Something happen while I was gone? Something that caused the twins to be born early?"

"That—I don't know. It certainly didn't feel natural." He sighed, "I went to the Jedi Council to demand information on your status and to—well, that part doesn't matter. But I shouldn't have been on my feet, really. Doctor told me I should rest—but you were overdue back or even a call. I had to see if they knew anything I didn't. I was using the Force to keep myself up but I—I collapsed. The Jedi had a medical droid look over me then Vos carried me back out to Padmé's speeder and she took me to Sheev's apartment where I was able to relax and have tea—but I was feeling—off. I tried to sleep it off but went into early labor. The twins' birth isn't what I can't tell you about."

"But there is something that happened while I was away? I mean I know there's something where a case of depression comes about after giving birth, so I want to make sure you're not suffering from that." Anakin took Obi-Wan's hands in his own and squeezed them gently.

"Ani, I couldn't be happier about giving birth to our two beautiful children. They are alive and healthy, despite being a month early into this galaxy. I promise this doesn't have anything to do with Luke or Leia."

"If you're sure... I don't want you to get depressed." Anakin leaned forward to kiss his mate.

"I am far from depressed right now." Obi-Wan smiled, reaching up to pull Anakin deeper into the kiss.

Anakin chuckled into the kiss. “Oh, Obi-Wan, I’m so glad to be back home. I missed you so much.”

"Welcome home." Obi-Wan chuckled back.

“It’s like living the perfect life here,” the alpha said as he pulled back slightly. “We have a nice apartment, we both had good jobs working for the Republic still, and we’ve started a family together. All that needs to happen now to make this better is have our wedding.”

Obi-Wan grinned at that, "I almost forgot about that in the excitement of the twins being born."

“Well I think it should be our number one priority now, don’t you think so?” Anakin nuzzled Obi-Wan gently. “The twins deserve to have their parents be married.”

"I agree." Obi-Wan smiled, pulling Anakin into another kiss.  "Once I'm feeling a little stronger, we make it official. Mates and husbands."

"In the mean time, we can start planning. Size, decorations, cake, everything." Anakin wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan and hugged him. "It'll be great no matter what because I love you so much."

The redhead chuckled and ran his fingers through Anakin's messy curls, "Something small with only our closest friends. No media."

"Of course. The whole galaxy doesn't need to know two former Jedi got married." Anakin gently kissed Obi-Wan's neck.

"I don't even care about that. But you were the poster boy for the war. News of your wedding would gather great interest and I just—want our special day to be our own."

"As do I. It's a day about us, not who we used to be."

"Oh! That reminds me—" Obi-Wan grinned and pulled back, turning his body so that he faced a small table across the room. He held out his hand and the drawer in the table opened, a small box floating out and to Obi-Wan's hand before he turned back, opening the box to show Anakin. Inside lay two matching rings of gold.

Anakin's eyes lit up greatly. "Obi-Wan, they're stunning! When did you get these?" He carefully picked up the bigger sized ring; his.

"Breha, Padmé, and I were out together shortly after you proposed and we passed by a jewelry shop. I had them custom made." He rotated the ring in Anakin's finger so that he could see the small inlayed crystal shard within the simple gold. "Those stones are actually kyber crystal shards. Ones far too small to be used for anything such as lightsabers, but when we wear them…they will glow like our lightsaber blades."

"No way... These are the perfect rings for us." Anakin hugged Obi-Wan and kissed his cheek.

"I had hoped you'd like them."

"I love them. I can't think of better rings for us."

Obi-Wan smiled and reached forward to cup Anakin's cheek, "For better or for worse—I love you, Anakin."

Anakin leaned into the touch. "I love you too, Obi-Wan."

"I guess that leaves us with…which name do we keep? Do we become the Skywalkers or the Kenobis?"

"Well... I think you should decide that. I proposed, you figure out what we'll end up being."

"Traditionally…the name that holds a higher standing is the one that is kept. I'm a Kenobi, which as it turns out, the Kenobi family were practically royalty on Stewjon…but you have brought much honor to the Skywalker name as well…"

"You're the remaining member of the Kenobi family. If you want the name to be carried on, we can become the Kenobi family. You'd inherit that higher class title anyways." Anakin shrugged. "But if you would rather be a Skywalker, I'm sure you wouldn't offend anyone."

"You are also the last Skywalker that we know of. Would you be okay with shedding the name your mother gave you to become Anakin Kenobi?"

"I would gladly become a Kenobi for you and the twins. I'm ready to leave the Skywalker name with the Jedi."

Obi-Wan nodded and took Anakin's hand between his. "Then we'll become the Kenobi family. I'll make sure the birth records of the twins are updated with the last name."

Anakin smiled sweetly. "It's almost like we're starting over with our lives..."

"More like cutting the last tie to our old lives. Our new lives started when we fell in love."

"True, but it still feels like we're starting over. We've got twins now, and we're both free from the Jedi Order...." Anakin trailed off before clearing his throat. "I think we should show the twins to some of our friends back in the temple."

"Ahsoka, Luminara…Even Cody and Rex and the vods should meet our little stars."

Anakin hesitated before he added another name to the list. "Qui-Gon..."

Obi-Wan took pause, "…And Qui-Gon…" he finally agreed.

"He should get to see them too. It's only fair." Anakin sighed and ran his organic hand through Obi-Wan's hair.

"I hate that I just…don't have the trust I used to have in Qui-Gon."

"We have a rocky relationship with him, but maybe we can start to fix it a little, starting with showing him the twins."

"Maybe." Obi-Wan sighed, glancing over at the sleeping twins, "And hopefully he won't make us regret it."

"I should hope not..." Anakin stood up and moved over to the twins. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he watched them sleep.

Leia wiggled in her sleep, her hands flailing out of the blanket swaddling her as her brother sucked in a tired breath and turned his head to the side.

"Stars, they're so perfect," Anakin whispered. "I would literally do anything to keep them safe and happy."

Obi-Wan smiled, "I love the way your eyes sparkle when you look at them."

"I could watch them all night." The alpha chuckled lightly. "I just remembered, all the clones are going to be fighting over which one of them is the best uncle."

Obi-Wan chuckled, "Well, Daddy needs sleep at night, too."

"I know I do, but... I just want to protect them from any harm. I'm terrified of the Jedi Order coming to take them away from us..."

Obi-Wan nodded, "There are some I do not trust to visit our children. They will not be permitted to do so. Namely Mace Windu. However, that is all later. Tonight they are safe, and we both are here with them."

"They are safe." Anakin repeated the words of his mate, then he sighed and gently stroked the twins' cheeks with his organic hand.

Luke's eyes opened only slightly as he turned his head, drooling and sucking on his father's fingertip.

"Yes, safe at home with their Daddy and Papa." Obi-Wan smiled as he watched the interaction.

If Anakin didn't have so much on his mind that had been worried about, he might have burst into tears at Luke's reaction. "Force, if someone had told me just a standard year ago that I would be mated and would have a couple of kids, I'd laugh in their face and told them it would be impossible. I love the twins so much now. I didn't even know I could love a child this much."

"They are yours, Anakin. They are a part of you and I mixed together. It's only natural that you love them more than the galaxy itself." Obi-Wan chuckled, and even though he knew he should stay on the couch, he pushed himself up onto unsteady legs and moved over to his mate and children, leaning heavily against Anakin as he gazed down at the sleeping babes.

"There's not a thing in the galaxy that I love more than them. Other than you, of course." Anakin put an arm around Obi-Wan's waist and kissed his cheek. "I love our family so much, Obi-Wan."

"Our family is perfect." Obi-Wan sighed, his eyes moving to Leia as she started fussing. "Oh, what's wrong, sweetie?" he bent over and picked her up, tucking her in close to his chest as he soothed her and searched her Force Signature for what was wrong. "Wet diaper, hmm? Papa will fix that."

"Should Luke's diaper be changed too?" Anakin looked down at the small boy, unsure of whether to pick him up or leave him be.

"They don't do everything at the same time." Obi-Wan laughed lightly, "He's still happy and sleeping soundly. He'd wake up if he was uncomfortable. But he'll need a change later." He sat on the couch with the diaper bag they had traveled home with and began to change Leia.

"Okay...I just don't want him to get upset with his sister not being by his side for a few minutes." The alpha sighed as he looked at his son.

"He'll be fine. Though I think their bond to each other is a very strong one. They don't like being in separate rooms." Obi-Wan promised with a smile. Once Leia was all dry and swaddled again, Obi-Wan picked her up and rocked her to encourage her back to sleep.

Anakin kept a close eye on Obi-Wan. As long as it had been after the birth, the omega was still weak, and Anakin worried he might collapse at any minute.

“Hey, why don’t I get her back to sleep? I don’t want you overdoing anything.” Anakin’s gentle hands rested on Obi-Wan’s hips.

"I'll be fine." He insisted, even as he moved to slip the little girl into the alpha's arms, "But it'd be good for you to learn to get the twins back to sleep like this in case I'm not around to do it."

"I just don't want you falling and dropping Leia. It wouldn't be good for either of you." With a nuzzle to Obi-Wan's neck, Anakin took his baby girl into his arms and cooed at her gently. He may not be Obi-Wan, but he was an alpha, and his crooning had to have some sort of effect on his children too.

She curled up against his shoulder naturally, her little hand grabbing hold of one of his curls as she gave a little yawn and her eyes grew heavy.

"Well, if you have the kids well in hand, I think I'll go take a nice bath." Obi-Wan decided.

"Would you like me to join once they're back asleep?" Anakin nuzzled Leia gently, his crooning growing louder.

"As long as you wouldn't mind jumping out if one of them—or both wake up and start crying." Obi-Wan chuckled, kissing his cheek and then moving towards the bath.

"Maybe I'll just wait in bed for you then. You may be weaker, but maybe you'd like to have an intimate moment with your incredibly handsome alpha." Anakin chuckled as he keep his eyes on his daughter.

"My body is still recovering so we can't go all the way quite yet, but I wouldn't deny us some kissing and heavy petting."

"Sounds good to me. But do take your time. Relax a little, you're in no rush."

"Oh, I plan to be greedy with this 'me time'." Obi-Wan smirked as the tub began to fill and he stripped off his clothes.

"Good. I want you to be greedy." Anakin gently rubbed Leia's back as she shifted slightly.

Ob-Wan smiled and stepped into the water, settling down into the scented warmth with the door cracked open so he could hear the sounds of Anakin soothing Leia to sleep.

Finally…they were home and together.

* * *

To be continued…


	53. Chapter 53

Soon Leia was asleep and drooling onto Anakin's shoulder. He gently put her back in the crib next to her brother, his hand lingering a bit, then he stepped back and shucked his clothes off until he was left in his underwear. He slipped into his dark sleeping trousers and removed his glove covering his cybernetic arm. Once he was comfortable, he crawled into the bed and laid on his back with a large sigh.

True to Obi-Wan's word, the omega was taking his own sweet time relaxing in the bath. Letting the scented oils and salts he'd added to the water soak into his skin and soothe away his aches and pains.

What he hadn't planned on, however, was drifting off in the bath, his head hanging back against the damp towel laying over the edge of the stone carved tub for comfort.

While the alpha had told Obi-Wan to take his time, Anakin began to get worried when he heard no noise coming from the tub. He got up from the bed and moved to the refresher, only to find Obi-Wan with his eyes closed and mouth slightly open as he slept.

Anakin chuckled and knelt next to the tub, tapping his mate gently on the shoulder. "Hey Obi-Wan, wake up."

Obi-Wan jolted with a gasp, the now cold water splashing up around him with the movement.

Anakin jumped back slightly as cold water his his skin. "Jeez, that's freezing! I think it's time for you to get out and crawl into bed with me."

"I…seem to have nodded off… I'm sorry, Anakin." He sighed and nodded, lifting a hand to use the Force to bring a dry towel over. The towel seemed to have difficulty moving as it jerked forward off the bar it hung on and then dropped to the floor. Obi-Wan frowned, narrowing his eyes at the stubborn towel, trying again to summon it.

It didn't move.

Anakin blinked at the towel. "Uh... Let me get that for you." He picked it up and handed it to his mate.

"Thank you…" He took it slowly, looking at it before standing up and stepping from the cold water to dry off.

Anakin let the water drain out of the tub before looking at Obi-Wan. "Maybe you're weaker than I thought... You need to get rested up."

"This is worrisome…if I can't use the Force tomorrow…perhaps I should send for a Force Healer."

"Maybe... But we'll see how you rest first. If you don't sleep well then I'm forcing you to go back to sleep." Anakin stepped closer to nuzzle Obi-Wan's damp neck. His scent was really strong.

Obi-Wan slumped against Anakin, "Can you carry me to bed? I…feel a little faint…"

"Of course." Anakin was very worried now. He almost didn't know what to do to make Obi-Wan feel better. Silently he let himself be distressed as he picked up Obi-Wan and carried him to the bed.

"I still want to cuddle tonight, but…I…suddenly feel like I did when I collapsed in the Jedi Council…" he muttered.

"Just take it easy, okay? I can't lose you already. I won't let you leave me." Anakin mentally kicked himself for sounding to desperate and selfish.

"I'm not going anywhere, Ani." Obi-Wan smiled as he was set down on the bed.

"Sorry, I just... Don't want to be left alone. That mission made me think about my mom a lot, and I started fearing I'd lose you like I lost her, and I..." He stopped and shook his head as he crawled into the bed and curled up around Obi-Wan.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan cupped his mate's cheeks, "I'm here with you. You can _protect_ me here."

Anakin shoved his face forward to hide it in Obi-Wan's neck. His arms snaked around the omega's waist. "I don't want to lose you is all..."

"I know. And it seems I need you to protect me right now like you have wanted to since we first met." He chuckled at the memory, "I won't stop you from doing so. Until I've recovered properly, I'm in your hands."

"Good. I'm not going anywhere but here. No more missions for me." Anakin sighed heavily, hugging Obi-Wan tighter.

"Good." Obi-Wan brought the blankets up over them and relaxed into the warmth of Anakin's chest, closing his eyes.

"I love you," Anakin murmured as he closed his eyes and relaxed with the scent of his mate.

 

* * *

* * *

 

The smoke was thick as it billowed skywards, choking every breath Obi-Wan tried to take. His children were screaming in his arms as he tried to protect them from the smoke. The beautifully carved pillars of the Jedi Temple glowed red with flames that surrounded and trapped him.

"It's the only way." He heard Palpatine's voice echo over the crackling pops of the violent flames.

Somewhere nearby, Anakin growled. It was not his normal growl. It was more aggressive, angrier. Full of rage.

Accompanying the flames were the burning red of the Sith lightsabers, menacing as the growling and the fire intensified.

The flames flared up, drowning out any words being shouted, and then they settled temporarily again, showing off where Anakin stood, his back towards Obi-Wan, lightsabers in hand, and figures silhouetted against the flames further back.

"Anakin!" he heard his voice call out, though he didn't remember his lips parting.

Anakin turned slowly to look at Obi-Wan. How once proud and happy blue eyes were now gold and poisoned with hatred. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan—" the rest of his words faded into so many echoes, faded into the flames. In his hands the hilts of his and Obi-Wan's lightsabers brandishing nightmarish red blades.

A series of flashing green, blue, purple, and red soon followed on the other side of the flames separating Anakin from Obi-Wan and the crying twins.

"Good— _good_. The _hate_ is swelling within you. Use it. It has made you _powerful_."

"Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is _evil_!" Obi-Wan's voice yells again. The warning already far too late, and his call a mistake as a red lightsaber appeared before his face, close enough that he was choking on the ozone emanating from the crimson light.

"I have warned you, have I not Lord Corvus?" The blade swung back, like a viper ready to strike.

And now the big picture was clear. Not only did the Jedi want to take the twins away, but the Chancellor wanted to be rid of them. Everything was happening just to get Anakin to the Dark Side.

“NO!” Anakin’s voice rang out like a clear bell against the roar of the fire and the weapon at Obi-Wan’s throat. Obi-Wan tried to move but he couldn't as he felt the sting of the Sith's blade pierce his chest right above Leia's head.

 

* * *

* * *

 

He awoke with a _scream_. The bedding tangled around him as he sat up in bed next to Anakin, his eyes wide, still seeing the flames and Anakin's eyes in his vision. The twins' cries joining his own as they were startled awake.

Anakin jolted awake and sat upright quickly. “Obi-Wan? What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

He took a shaky breath, sucking it in past dry, chapped lips as he turned his head to look at Anakin—expecting to see yellow and red burning of pure hatred instead of soft worried blue.

He doesn't answer. Not as that familiar dark voice moves through his mind causing a cold shiver to wrack through his body.

_"Do not betray me, Corvus.”_

“Obi-Wan.” Anakin’s hands were on Obi-Wan shoulders. “Hey, are you okay? Please, look at me.”

Obi-Wan's eyes searched Anakin's face for a moment before, satisfied there was only worry and love within the alpha, he leaned forward, hiding his face into Anakin's shoulder, letting out a hiccupping sob.

Anakin’s arms wrapped around Obi-Wan gently and hugged him. “Easy, it’s okay. Whatever you dreamed about, it’s over now. You’re safe.”

Obi-Wan didn't speak. He couldn't. He had protection—the _twins_ had protection as long as he kept his mouth shut about Sidious. The moment he defies the Sith their agreement is broken and the twins could be in danger just as much as he would be. He had to be quiet—had to be loyal in order to protect the twins. Sidious knew his greatest weakness. Perhaps that is why he already had been told of Palpatine's true identity while Anakin had not.

"…We should…calm the twins…" he muttered into Anakin's warm skin.

“…Yeah.” Anakin got up from the bed and moved over to the twins. He picked both up and brought them back over to Obi-Wan. “You take Luke.”

Obi-Wan nodded, holding his son close as his gaze checked over both to make sure neither of them had been harmed.

Anakin crooned softly to sooth his whole family, sensing a great amount of distress coming from Obi-Wan. “Obi-Wan… you’re not acting right. Did you just have a nightmare or something? Because it seems like it’s something much more.”

"It might have been a vision…I'm not sure. It's…different than all the other visions I've ever had. It almost seemed—controlled by someone. Like it was being sent to me _through_ the Force rather than by the Force itself…" He shook his head, holding his son closer.

"That's... Odd. I've never heard of visions being sent through the Force." Anakin moved closer and nuzzled Obi-Wan as he crooned louder.

"Neither have I…but we do not know everything…we don't know the power of the Dark Side…" the omega whispered the last part.

"Indeed, we don't... Perhaps we should learn a little, just for the sake of learning and knowing."

Obi-Wan swallowed, "I don't…want it to consume us…"

"I wouldn't let it. We would only learn a little."

"I still…fear it…" Obi-Wan admitted softly.

"I know." Anakin pulled Obi-Wan up against his chest and sighed. "Everything is happening kind of quickly. It's a lot to take in."

The twins were starting to calm down, Luke hiccupping lightly, his little Force Signature moving to touch Obi-Wan's. The omega looked down at the boy, his eyes wide. "Already learning to play with the Force, are you?" he gave a small smile.

Anakin blinked down at Luke, then looked at Leia. Her Force signature was not as prominent. "Leia isn't even testing the Force, it feels like. I wonder if she's not Force sensitive."

"I'm sure she is. But I think Luke takes after you with how strong he is with the Force. He's strengthening his bond with me through the Force right now without me starting it."

"I'm actually impressed, though I really shouldn't be. Most Jedi are Force sensitive from an early age anyways." Anakin shrugged.

"The Jedi take children that are Force Sensitive at the earliest ages possible to prevent family attachments and ensure they will grow up with the ways of the Temple." Obi-Wan shook his head, "Luke and Leia aren't Jedi. We will train them, but they won't be Jedi."

"They'll never be Jedi," Anakin agree with a nod. "They won't be taken away from us."

Luke blinked, reaching out with the Force to Anakin, his signature poking lightly at their bond in a shy, unsure way.

Anakin smiled and surrounded Luke's signature with his own in an inviting way. "Luke is very strong with the Force. I hope Leia will be too."

"I'm sure she will show us in her own time. Right, little princess?" Leia yawned, sticking her thumb in her mouth as she looked up at him.

"Of course she will." Anakin gently kissed Leia's head and nuzzled her.

Her eyes drooped and she snuggled in, nearly asleep and content being so close to her father.

The alpha chuckled and rubbed her back. "Looks like these two are calmed down again. Should we put them back in their crib?"

"Probably." Obi-Wan nodded, "You going to tuck them in for me?"

“Of course.” Anakin carefully took Luke into his arms with Leia and carried them back to their crib. He let out a slow sigh as he laid them down.

Leia settled right back to sleep, Luke, however, looked up at Anakin, his blue eyes shining in the moonlight as he gripped his father's finger a moment before a yawn broke his serine look and he fell into a drowsy state, curling up with his sister.

Anakin shook his head in wonder. "Life is strange. Our children can do something as simple as look at us a certain way and, well, it can mean the world to us. Like there's a stronger bond than we realize."

"Did they smile at you before curling up? I love it when they smile." Obi-Wan grinned.

"Luke looked at me." was all the alpha said as he moved back to the bed.

"Well, that's normal, too." Obi-Wan pulled Anakin in towards the center of the bed and curled up with him.

"Obi-Wan..." Anakin sighed as he wrapped his arms around his mate. "Are you okay? Don't lie to me, you're worrying me."

"I just…don't think the vision was a natural one…"

"What happened in your vision?"

Obi-Wan was silent a long moment, taking the time to wet his lips as he gathered his thoughts in a way that wouldn't upset himself all over again.

"You…were fighting the Jedi in the Temple. It was on fire and I couldn't see or hear everything, just bits and pieces amongst the flames. I was holding Luke and Leia. And…and the Sith Lord was pleased—but then I said something, at least, I think I did. It sounded like my own voice…and then…he killed me."

"I see..." Anakin said no more, pressed no more. He remained silent as he held his mate, taking in their mixed scents to ease his mind. The stress of recent events caught up with him, and he found hot tears stinging his eyes. He hid his face in Obi-Wan's neck.

"Ani? I'm not actually dead, you know."

"I know," Anakin whispered. "I hate the Jedi."

"Not all of them. You don't hate all of them."

"I hate Mace," Anakin hissed.

Obi-Wan chuckled at that, "I'd be a liar if I claimed I didn't hate that man."

"I don't want him anywhere near our kids. He can go jump off a cliff as far as I'm concerned." Anakin huffed as he sat up.

"Where are you going? It's late, Anakin."

"I want to go give Mace a piece of my mind, but like you said, it's late." He crawled out of the bed and threw a shirt and a pair of boots on. "I need to go walk around or something for a bit."

"Don't go looking for trouble, Ani."

"I'm just gonna go out. Get a drink or something. I'll be back later." Anakin didn't even think to steal a quick kiss or even spare a look at Obi-Wan before he was out the door of the apartment with a cloak around his shoulders.

Obi-Wan swallowed as he watched him go, sitting in silence even after he heard the door to their apartment close and lock behind the alpha.

After too much time passed in silence, Obi-Wan rolled over, grabbing the small comm they kept by the bed and he inserted the code to Palpatine's private com.

It took a little bit, but Palpatine eventually answered the call, looking tired but worried. "I hadn't expected you to call this late. Is everything alright?"

"That message was unnecessary!" Obi-Wan accused, "I already well know that it isn't my place to tell Anakin anything about you. There was no need to send me a 'vision' depicting yourself killing me for opening my mouth. I'm just trying to protect my children. I wouldn't defy you and risk them. You know that, and you have made your orders perfectly clear before. Sending that message to me like that is only making Ani suspect something, and it's upsetting him. He just left to go for a drink. He never does that!"

Palpatine's expression grew dark, as if he were focusing intently. The air hummed dangerously with the Force as a slight pressure was suddenly applied to Obi-Wan's neck before growing tighter. "Do not test me, Corvus. I am not willing to put up with your attitude."

Obi-Wan choked, dropping the comm as he instinctively moved his hands up to try and release his throat from the invisible grip. His fingers shaking as his nails scraped his own skin  as he fought for his breath. "M—ast-r!"

"Learn to keep your tongue tamed. I won't give you another warning." The low hum vanished, as did the grip on Obi-Wan's throat. "I have a plan and I don't need you ruining it. I gave you that vision for a purpose, and that was to bring Anakin closer to me so I could tell him. Don't be so ignorant as to think that I gave it to you to warn you."

Air hit Obi-Wan's lungs again painfully, leaving him dizzy for a moment before he recovered, fumbling for the comm. "I—I apologize master…it just seemed—I'm sorry."

"Do that ever speak to me like that again, Corvus. You will not come out alive the next time you do, and I am sure you wouldn't want to leave your children under the care of only one parent." Palpatine sighed. "Think before you speak next time, and think before you call me again. Be smart about this. Everything has to go right in my plan, or you, Anakin, your children and I will all be dead."

Obi-Wan swallowed and nodded meekly. "Yes, Master." He paused, "…but maybe…a little warning next time would help…"

"Corvus." Palpatine's voice was icy cold, saturated with a warning that hung in the air like the stench of rotten food.

"I'm not defying your orders! I just…don't like nightmares…"

"Then you better get used to them. Your life is becoming your worst nightmare." Palpatine huffed before regaining his composure. "Was there anything else you needed? It is terribly late and I have early meetings in the morning."

"No, sir…I'm sorry to have disturbed you…"

"Get some rest. Anakin will be back before you know it." With that, Palpatine disconnected the call, leaving Obi-Wan in silence once more.

Obi-Wan dropped the comm in his lap again, moving to cradle his head in his hands.

He had made a huge mistake.

* * *

To be continued…


	54. Chapter 54

Anakin pulled his hood up over his head more. The Coruscant night air was chilly as he walked, mind spinning with so many questions and emotions. The people who roamed around at night were not the typical people Anakin felt comfortable around, but in this situation, he saw no one. Everyone who passed by him with dirty looks was a blur.

The faded neon sign of an old, rundown bar called to the alpha. With a sigh, he looked up at the sign and entered the dark building. Inside were the usual bar patrons that one might find. People who wanted to be left alone, flirty drunks, someone looking for a fight, a girl or two crying over some man in the corner. Anakin found an empty seat at the bar to sit at, keeping his hood up and his cloak covering most of his body to avoid recognition. Even if he wasn’t a Jedi anymore, the Republic still knew his face. He was once the poster boy of the Republic, everyone’s symbol of hope and peace, and now all that was gone. The almost magical symbol that he had been was everything but magical now.

The bartender came up to him silently, not wanting to talk but rather just wanting to serve drinks. Anakin ordered something small but strong.

The Rishii bartender soon slid a drink over to him, the color a neon pink that caught the light of the bar and almost seemed to glow toxicly. The bartender then turned away, ruffling his feathers as he moved over to another customer.

"Rough day, handsome?" a female Twi'lek asked, flirtingly moving next to him, her hand sliding over his shoulders. "You know I can help relax you better than a stiff drink like that."

“No thanks,” Anakin replied, taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh come on. I have a room upstairs, and I'm very good with male human _pleasure_." She purred, her omega scent increasing around him.

Anakin turned his head to look at her with a little worry. “Hey…Are you okay with just putting yourself out like this?”

She blinked in surprise, a flush crossing her purple cheeks. "Why wouldn't I be? I enjoy pleasure, and I'm good at it. May as well make some money off it."

“But you’re an omega. You could get seriously hurt doing this. Trust me, I know.” He pulled back his hood to reveal his face and the mating mark on his neck.

She rolled her eyes and sat down on the empty stool next to his. "Don't think that I don't know how to defend myself if a job goes sour. I'm an omega, not a youngling." She huffed, sounding similar to Obi-Wan when someone mistakes him for being helpless. Her eyes lingered on the mating mark before she seemed to shrug it off.

“I know, and I believe you. My mate is the same way. But I’ve seen the bad side of several alphas. They’ll do anything to get what they want. I don’t want to see you get taken advantage of like my mate was.”

Her brow lifted, "As long as they don't damage the goods and pay their dues it's fine by me. A number of my regulars like it rough. And isn't it your job to protect your mate from being taken advantage of?" she leaned forward, sniffing his mark a little more closely. The floral scent was there, but seemed faded. It had been maybe months since they had last gotten truly intimate to strengthen their scents on each other. The only logical explanation she could come up with was that the omega who had left the mark was gone. Left him, or even was killed.

She pulled back. "I see. The pain's still fresh."

Anakin sighed. “We just had our first couple of kids. Twins. I’m worried to death for them, but I’m also worried about my mate. He’s been really weak recently, and I was gone for the last months of his pregnancy… I promised I’d be there when the twins were born, but I was so far away from him.”

"Oh! I thought your mate had _died_!" she gasped, swatting his arm lightly. "What in chaos are you doing in this seedy old bar? You should be curled up with that mate of yours right now!"

“I was. We were sleeping happily curled up with each other. But then he had a nightmare and… we’ve had a difficult past, and there was a person I got upset about after we calmed the twins down.” He swirled his drink around a little. “I had to get out for a little bit.”

"It's none of my business, and I'm just an escort, but…seems to me that if he is weakened from birthing your kits and he's had nightmares then you should be there to hold him as he falls back to sleep. It'd be no good to make your mate feel abandoned, even for a few hours. Trust me. New omega parents are a bit emotionally compromised, even if we don't show it. We tend to make mistakes when feeling the slightest bit lonely. I know I did."

“There’s just been a lot we’ve been through in the past several months, and I don’t know how much longer I can stand it before I…” Anakin trailed off, the thought of his killing some of the Jedi popping into his head. It scared him.

"If you are considering abandoning your mate and kits then you are the lowest scum I have ever attempted to get into bed." She huffed.

“I would never abandon my family. I left the Jedi Order for them.”

"So you _are_ who I thought you were… Skywalker, right?"

“Yeah…” Anakin downed most of his drink, grimacing at the strong taste. “I just want us to be safe and happy for once. We’ve fought the Jedi for most of the time we’ve been together. It all just seems to be getting worse.”

"Maybe you should leave the planet that is home to their main temple, then."

“We can’t. We both have jobs here, and moving to somewhere else… It’d just be too stressful for Obi-Wan, especially now.”

"Sounds like excuses to me." She stood up. "Well, if you're sure you don't want to come with me, I may as well move on to someone who is willing to pay for my time." She waved and moved away towards another lonely looking target.

Anakin watched her leave, then sighed heavily, pushing his glass forward. “Bartender, another round please.”

His glass was refilled without a word, and again he was left alone.

For a long while, he sat at the bar, staring at his glass while he was left to his own thoughts. He almost didn’t catch the familiar voices that entered the bar so suddenly, they were like music to his ears. Anakin sat up, looking around with wide eyes until he locked onto the two figures he was looking for.

Ahsoka and Master Plo Koon.

Anakin blinked. There was his old Padawan right there in the bar with him. He scrambled away from the bar desperately. “Ahsoka!”

The girl started, turning from her new master to look at her old. "Skyguy?"

Anakin threw his arms around Ahsoka so suddenly that he even caught himself off guard. “Ahsoka, I’m so glad to see you. You have no idea how rough it’s been.”

The girl smiled, "You have it rough? Master Plo has me doing homework nearly every day—even while out on missions! Now _that's_ rough!" She teased.

Anakin laughed. “Man, I really missed you, Snips.” He pulled back and sighed. “What are you doing here in this bar? Late night mission?”

"Mhm!" She nodded with a smile, "Looking for information."

“Tracking down some garbage that needs taking out, or is there some bigger mission that this is helping?”

"Bigger! We think we have a lead on the Sith." She smiled, pressing a finger over her lips.

Anakin’s eyes went wide. “Really? It’s about time.”

"Yeah. We're looking for any information anyone can give us on a Darth Corvus. We had an anonymous tip that gave us the name." she whispered.

“Darth Corvus? I’ve never heard of them, but I’ll keep my ears open if I hear anything.”

The girl nodded, "Apparently, that's Dooku's replacement—only he's on Coruscant."

“Seems like everything happens here…” Anakin sighed.

"What do you mean?"

“Just, everything bad that’s been happening to me and Obi-Wan has happened here on Coruscant. Or at least most of it.”

"How is Master Obi-Wan?" she asked, "How's the pregnancy going?"

“He had an early birth. The twins are at home sleeping now with him. He’s still weak from the birth though… I really should go back to him soon I guess.”

"Why are you here?" Plo cut in, looking at Anakin curiously.

“I… got upset. He had a nightmare and I got upset at everyone who’s done us wrong. I had to go out for a bit.” Anakin hung his head a little, feeling like a youngling again.

"I'm not so sure that was a wise decision or not." The Kel Dor hummed.

"I know. I let my feelings get the best of me." Anakin sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You should return, then. You have a good life. One you _chose_. It wouldn't do to ruin it. You are a good man, Anakin Skywalker. I wish only the best for you, Kenobi, and your kits."

“Thank you, Master Plo.” Anakin bowed slightly, mostly out of habit, but also out of respect as well. “Will you try to keep me posted on this Corvus guy? I fear he may have something to do with Obi-Wan.”

"Obi-Wan?" Ahsoka blinked.

"Young man, if you know or suspect anything, you should tell us." Plo sighed.

“Well, it’s not that I suspect anything, but I’m just worried because he’s not been like himself recently, and if the Jedi hate us, then maybe the Sith might be doing something to get Obi-Wan. Count Dooku did approach him on more than one occasion…”

"This is grave news…" Plo hummed then nodded and looked down at Ahsoka, "Why don't you find a private corner to sit down with Skywalker to discuss this while I make the planned rounds?"

The girl nodded. "That is, if you are okay with delaying your return to Obi-Wan?" she looked at Anakin.

“I don’t know… I’m almost more comfortable with us heading to my apartment and talking there. It might be safer to discuss the issue there.” Anakin shrugged. “I’ve been away from home long enough. I’m sure Obi-Wan is worried sick about me.”

Ahsoka turned to look at her master, and Plo nodded, "I will pick you up once I'm done." He decided.

“Thank you, Master Plo.” Anakin turned to look at Ahsoka once more, almost smirking. “I walked here so I had time to clear my mind. Feel like using a few Force jumps to make it back to my place?”

"Only if you lead. I haven't been there before." She smiled back at him.

“Then let’s get going.” Anakin bowed once more towards the Jedi master, then exited the bar with Ahsoka close behind him.

It had been quite a while since he was able to Force jump without the risk of being shot in the air by enemy droids. He took the opportunity to really stretch his limits and jump as far and as high as he wanted to. He almost felt like a Padawan again under the guidance of Qui-Gon Jinn.

Using the abilities they had with the Force, Anakin and Ahsoka arrived at the apartment much quicker than it had taken to walk away from it. Anakin was relieved to be back home, and he could feel Obi-Wan’s Force signature inside, as well as the twins’.

"Wow you're really fast at that." Ahsoka said, her breath a little winded from doing all she could to keep up. It was just like when they'd train together. She was always left catching her breath as he pushed her limits.

“I do hold the Temple records for highest and longest jumps.” Anakin chuckled as he opened the door to the apartment.

She straightened up and stepped inside. The lights in the room growing brighter slowly. "Wow…this place looks more like the home of Senator Amidala than two former Jedi. So fancy."

"It was one of the smaller ones we could afford. But having high paying jobs helped greatly." Anakin moved toward the master bedroom silently, motioning for Ahsoka to stay in the main room.

He peeked his head in the doorway, just to see if Obi-Wan was awake or not. The omega was curled up in bed, hugging Anakin's pillow to him in an obvious attempt to seek out the alpha's scent. A hand-held holo comm laying on the blanket. But the man didn't stir at the sound of the door opening. He was asleep.

Anakin sighed and stepped inside, then hesitated. He'd cuddle up with his mate once Ahsoka was gone. He backed out of the room quietly and closed up the door once more.

"So what all do you know about this Corvus guy?" Anakin approached Ahsoka again as he spoke.

"Not much, really." She sighed, sitting down on the couch and crossing one leg over the other. "He's apparently the Sith Master's newest apprentice and is possibly hiding under our noses here on Coruscant. You mentioned Dooku had approached Obi-Wan?"

"Yes. It was after he was kicked out of the Order. Dooku knew when to approach him, and he was smart about it too. Until he got too confident and was murdered by the man he tried to manipulate." Anakin sat next to Ahsoka with a sigh.

The girl looked startled. "Master Obi-Wan killed Dooku?"

"...You didn't know that?"

"People do know that?" she countered, "Skyguy…one of the tips Master Plo and I uncovered before finding you—was that Corvus had killed Dooku to prove himself the better apprentice."

Anakin’s eyes widened. “I saw Obi-Wan kill Dooku with my own eyes on Tatooine. I knew Obi-Wan was in a bad mood, and his eyes do change from time to time now, but…”

"I'm not saying I believe it. I know Master Obi-Wan wouldn't join the Sith! He's not dark at all." She shook her head, "But it does cause…problems for him…"

“We should have kept our mouths shut. Now the Jedi are going to be hunting him down, thinking he’s Corvus!” Anakin put his head in his hands and groaned. “Kark, things just keep getting worse and worse.”

Ahsoka frowned, reaching out to touch his shoulder, "At least you have a warning? You can gather evidence that Obi-Wan is innocent. That he isn't a Sith at all."

“But if someone sees him with his eyes a different color… they’d condemn him right on the spot. I can’t let that happen, but I have no proper evidence. It was just me and Obi-Wan around when he killed Dooku.”

"No one else was there? At all?"

“Well, there were a few clones, but that’s it.”

"You have witnesses, then, Skyguy. They can help."

“I guess. Most of our clones are still pretty loyal to us.”

"I will have to report everything to my Master…anything you can tell me will help. Maybe I can clear his name before the council makes a move against Obi-Wan."

"I hope we aren't too late to clear his name. If the Council finds out, they'd hunt him down quicker than we could even think about it."

"The council doesn’t know what Master Plo and I know. They assigned us this investigation and we have yet to report back with any of our findings."

"The Council has a way of finding things out." Anakin sighed. "Obi-Wan has always struggled with the darkness inside him. Ever since the day he became a Jedi Knight, he's struggled. He has his bouts of anger, but he would never fall to the Dark Side. Never."

"That’s why you need to tell me everything. If you know why he killed Dooku…"

"Dooku... Has always been a bad man. He didn't help Obi-Wan at all, and Obi-Wan got very upset. Dooku was also hurting Obi-Wan's people... Dooku wiped out Obi-Wan's entire race. He's the only one left now."

The girl's eyes widened. "So…it was revenge? Or…or was it in trying to save his people?"

"I would say both. Dooku hasn't ever done good things, you know this. Obi-Wan was fed up with him, and frankly I was too. But whoever that Corvus guy is did not kill Dooku."

She nodded, "So his people were still around as far as he knew when he confronted Dooku for the last time?"

"Yes but when we returned to Stewjon, everyone was dead except for one of his brothers. Then his brother died in his arms."

"This is good—not that his people died like that, but because it's evidence that he's not Corvus and didn't commit murder to take Dooku's place as a Sith!"

“But will the Council listen to the words of only three clones? When have clones ever been invited into the Council room to speak of missions and such?” Anakin sighed and shook his head. “I’m just worried the Council⸺no, Master Windu⸺will jump to conclusions and hunt down Obi-Wan.”

"Anakin, they will be witnesses in a trial. The fact that they are clones won't matter."

“But it might. The Council kicked out Obi-Wan without trying to understand the whole situation. How can you be sure that they won’t just jump to conclusions with him yet again? That’s all they’ve ever done with him, and that’s all they’re ever gonna do!”

"He's not a Jedi anymore. Why would they want anything but the truth?"

“To tear him down more. Ahsoka, Mace still continued to treat Obi-Wan like he was the scum of the universe even after he had been expelled.”

"Master Mace is just one man, Anakin. He's not the one that decides an innocent man's fate. Not alone."

“He decided Obi-Wan’s fate.”

"Through votes." She pointed out, "And it was not unanimous."

Anakin huffed, clearly still hurt by the Council’s decision to expel Obi-Wan. “Look, I just don’t have a positive feeling towards the Council possibly finding out that Obi-Wan killed Dooku.”

"It's not Dooku's killer they are looking for—it's Corvous."

“And they think Corvus killed Dooku! You see my concern?”

"Not yet!" She raised her alpha tone in attempt to tame his own. "Master Plo and I are the only ones who know that report—and now you have proven to me that it's a false report. We can protect Obi-Wan, Anakin. He's not in the danger you think he's in."

“The Council will find a way to prove Obi-Wan is Corvus, and I’m terrified of that, Ahsoka!”

"They can't unless he _is_ Corvus."

A loud crash sounded from the bedroom, interrupting their heated debate.

Anakin’s head turned quickly. He started moving towards the bedroom. “Obi-Wan? Are you okay?”

Silence followed.

"Obi-Wan?" The alpha moved quicker until he was in the bedroom door, raising the lights slowly to not startle the twins.

Obi-Wan sat up in bed, panting hard and copper hair in his eyes as his arm outstretched, activated lightsaber in hand pointing at where a lamp had once been resting on the bedside table.

Anakin's eyes widened and he rushed to the bed. "Hey, relax! Obi-Wan, drop the lightsaber, it's okay."

The omega slowly looked up with wide blue eyes, each breath heavy as if he'd just been fighting a battle.

"Easy..." Anakin sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Obi-Wan cautiously. "Let me have the lightsaber."

The blue blade deactivated and the hilt tumbled from Obi-Wan's hand as he whined and slumped forward to curl up into Anakin's side.

"Shh, it's okay." The alphas arms wrapped around his mate and held him tight. "Another nightmare I'm guessing."

Obi-Wan nodded and gave a shaky breath, "I was…fighting myself. A me with red eyes and sickly blackened skin that acted like ash…" He shook his head, "I don't think I'll get much sleep normally tonight…"

"I think you might need a mind healer..." Anakin sighed, pressing Obi-Wan's head to his chest. "I don't know what happened to you while I was gone, but wasn't good, and it's taking a toll on you."

Obi-Wan paused, "…Mind healers are all Jedi… At least the ones on Coruscant…"

"Then maybe it's time we leave Coruscant..."

Obi-Wan only nodded, his fists tightening their grip on Anakin's shirt. "But for now…could you put me under a Force Sleep? I just feel even more tired than before…"

“Are you sure?” Anakin pulled back slightly, studying Obi-Wan’s face.

He nodded, "I need a dreamless sleep. I'm already weakened by birthing and a lack of proper rest isn't going to help me."

“Okay… Obi-Wan? I know I’ve asked you this so many times already but… are you sure you’re okay? Really, I’m very worried about you.”

"Yes…and no…" He sighed and ran his fingers through Anakin's hair, "I wish I could explain it all to you…"

“Then why don’t you,” Anakin asked softly.

Obi-Wan stayed silent, opening up to let slip one small message through the Force.

_To protect our children._

Anakin swallowed. He didn’t understand, but he didn’t press any further. With a sigh, he leaned forward and kissed Obi-Wan. “I love you, don’t forget that.”

"As if I could." He smirked gently.

Gently, Anakin laid down Obi-Wan, then as he closed his eyes and held his hands over the omega, he put his mate into a deep sleep that only he could wake him from. Sadness and fear came over Anakin. He felt that maybe he had messed up, that maybe he was the reason Obi-Wan wasn’t opening up to him. He didn’t know how to fix it, and it distressed him greatly.

But as Obi-Wan fell asleep, in the moment when he was awake enough to let something slip but asleep enough not to realize it. One word echoed from his memories through the Force causing Anakin's blood to run cold.

 _"Corvus."_ The voice was cold as ice, gravely and low with powerful warning. It was not Obi-Wan's voice, but held a hint of familiarity to the worried alpha. One that could not be placed.

Anakin stepped away from the bed, fear striking up in his heart, feeling his face go pale. His breath came in short spurts, leaving him feeling light-headed. Slowly, he backed away and shook his head. "No... No it can't be..."

"Skyguy?" Ahsoka spoke suddenly, standing behind him a few feet away.

Anakin jumped slightly, looking at his former Padawan. “Snips…I think I just found out who Corvus is.” He looked back at Obi-Wan and swallowed. “And it’s not pretty…”

She frowned at him, "What?"

“Obi-Wan is Corvus… No wonder he didn’t want to talk to me about it.” Anakin sighed heavily.

"He—he told you he was?"

“No… well not really. I heard it, but he didn’t say it. I just put him into a Force sleep and then the name echoes through the Force.” Anakin shuddered a little.

"Then maybe he just witnessed something?" She suggested.

“No, I can feel it. Obi-Wan is Corvus… and I have no idea how.”

"...You realize that I have to arrest him if he is..."

“Why? He’s not hurting anyone, and he killed the Republic’s number one enemy.”

"He's a Sith, Anakin."

“That doesn’t mean he’s bad though. You know Obi-Wan, he isn’t a bad person.”

"No, but...orders."

Anakin felt his anger flair up. “Obi-Wan is not some criminal that needs to be taken in. He did a good thing for the galaxy! The war should be over now, but because the Jedi Order is so obsessed with finding all Sith, everyone is still at war.”

"That's not true!" She growled.

“Then why did the Jedi even bother to come hunt for the new apprentice instead of the Sith lord himself?! This whole war could have been over long before now, but instead it continues, all because the Jedi just want to be the only ones in power. That’s all they are! Power hungry fools who want to control the whole galaxy!”

"You know that's not true!"

“Tell me the truth then, Ahsoka.” Anakin’s gaze was cold yet heated at the same time. His anger warmed up the apartment.

"Truth? Anakin, the _fact_ is that Master Plo and I are under orders to find the Sith. _Both_ Sith."

Anakin softly began to growl. “So you want to take Obi-Wan back to the place that didn’t want him? You want to take him away from two very young babies? You want to be a parent snatcher? Because that’s what I’m hearing, and I’m not liking it.”

"I don't _want_ to do any of that, but if he is Sith I have to."

Anakin shook his head. “When is your master coming to pick you up?” The way he spoke his words gave a sharp edge to them.

"I--I don't know..." she said, taken aback by his cold tone.

“Well maybe you should go outside and wait on him. He’s probably a better master than me anyways.” Anakin turned his back on Ahsoka, the anger building up in him leading to hatred.

"Skyguy—that's not true! You know me."

“He’s your master, you tell me if he’s better or not.” The alpha folded his arms over his chest, looking out the window at the Coruscant night.

She puffed up in anger, "You were the one to abandon me, remember?"

“I didn’t abandon you, Ahsoka. I left the because the Council decided to abandon Obi-Wan! I had to go protect him from the world outside the Jedi temple, because apparently any alpha could go up to him and claim him as theirs!”

"He wouldn't have let them. He's strong and you know it! Or do you really know him? If he is Sith, then isn't he the one betraying you?"

“Obi-Wan wouldn’t betray me!”

"You said it yourself that he is Corvus." She pointed out. "He is a Sith and didn't _bother_ to tell you. Didn't tell the man who abandoned everything for him."

“Well he might not be, I don’t know. He killed Dooku, and you’re saying that Corvus killed Dooku, and maybe there’s a confusion of people there, but even if he is Corvus, you will not take him from me. He’s been taken away before and I won’t have it happen again.”

"The Sith must face the courts!"

“Obi-Wan is not a Sith!” Anakin took a shaky breath, not willing to accept that Obi-Wan was quite possibly a Sith. “He’s not… a Sith…”

"Your instincts have not steered you wrong before. You are only protecting him! You were _fine_ telling me the truth until you found out I'd have to arrest him! Now you insist he's not and you don’t even seem like you are able to convince yourself!"

“I’m scared for him, okay? I’m worried. I have been ever since he got kicked out.”

"Well, maybe you should be scared _of_ him." Ahsoka huffed, then sighed, relaxing her crossed arms down to her sides, "Look, I don't want to believe it either. Master Obi-Wan has always been so gentle, soft, and kind. But…" she shook her head, "We can't risk it if that's all a lie. We can't let attachments get in the way."

"I'm not a Jedi anymore. I'm not following that stupid code. Kark the code." Anakin looked at the floor. "Nothing should have happened to make Obi-Wan turn Sith. It's impossible. I've been with him since we left the Order."

" _No, you haven't. You left him_." Ahsoka's voice echoed in his mind, though the girl hadn't spoken. Not yet.

She opened her mouth after a pause, "We have to find out the truth. He has to stand before the Council."

"He was with Bail, Padmé, and Chancellor Palpatine," Anakin muttered, ignoring what Ahsoka had said. "That was all he was with..."

"What?" she frowned.

"Obi-Wan wasn't around anyone else but those three. I made sure of it before I left on my mission. I trust those three, but if any of them turned him Sith..." Anakin looked up at his former Padawan. "We need to talk to Bail, Padmé, and the Chancellor."

She gave him a confused look, "Are you accusing them of possibly being…Sith? None of them are even Force Sensitive, Anakin."

"Yes. No. I don't know, Snips..." Anakin sighed. "Can... Can this just wait until morning? I'll explain it to him and you and Master Plo can come back to investigate."

"It isn't my decision, Skyguy. I'm still just a Padawan."

"Please, Ahsoka. If you do one last thing for me, let it be this."

"I'll see what I can do, but…"

"I need some time to talk to him about it, okay? I'll talk to him in the morning, and if I'm sure he's not Corvus, then you won't have to come back."

"I don't know…" she slumped her shoulders, "If he is and he runs…"

“If he is… I’ll make sure he won’t run. I wouldn’t think he’d run, but if he tries to, I’ll stop him.”

"Then…I'll try. I can't promise anything more than I'll try."

Anakin nodded. “Thank you. And I’m sorry for getting upset at you. I’m just a little frustrated with the Jedi at the moment.” He looked over on the wall where his and Obi-Wan’s lightsabers were mounted on the wall.

"Yeah, well, try to remember we're still the good guys, even if Master Windu has his lightsaber stuck up his ass." She sighed, "Master Plo and I are to update the Council in the late morning. I suggest you meditate or something before getting some sleep."

“I’ll do something… I’m going to go curl up with my mate now. You’re welcome to wait for your master here or outside.”

She nodded, "I guess I'll hear from you in the morning…" she sighed, moving over to the door. Pausing to look down at a dropped baby toy. She picked it up. "…For their sakes I hope this is just him knowing what he shouldn't and not actually being a Sith…" she set the toy down on a table and stepped outside the apartment.

Anakin sighed and rubbed his face. He had a very bad feeling building up in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

To be continued…


	55. Chapter 55

"You're dressed early. Going out?" Obi-Wan asked as he prepared two bottles for the hungry and crying twins.

“Maybe.” Anakin was dressed in a more form-fitting outfit than usual, looking for all the world like a man ready to attend a funeral. “I need to talk to you a little before I decide if I’m going out or not.”

"Oh? Then you can help feed the twins?" Obi-Wan asked gently, testing the milk's temperature on his wrist before holding one of the bottles out to Anakin.

“Sure.” Anakin took the bottle and followed Obi-Wan to the twins. “I wanted to talk to you about last night.”

"Is it about my nightmare?"

“Kind of… Well let me start with me going out. I met Ahsoka while I was out, and we talked a bit before coming back here to chat in a private place.”

"Ahsoka was here? How is she?" he smiled, picking up a fussy Leia and getting her situated before offering her the nip of the bottle, watching her latch on eagerly.

“She’s okay… She and her master were out searching for a Sith Lord, or any information about him.” Anakin swallowed.

Obi-Wan seemed to stiffen at that, "I see…they really should have started that investigation long ago…"

“She said they just had new information and they wanted to expand on it. They were looking for the man who replaced Dooku.” Anakin leaned against the wall. “Said his name was Corvus…”

The bottle slipped from Obi-Wan's grip and tumbled out of Leia's mouth, though he caught it before it hit the floor and offered it back to the fussy girl who was already loudly protesting the loss of her meal.

The slip didn’t go unnoticed by Anakin. “Obi-Wan, I don’t know what’s going on here. I don’t understand.”

Obi-Wan turned a pleading look on Anakin, "Please—I _can't_ talk about this…not now…"

Anakin’s eyes widened. “You are Corvus, aren’t you…”

Obi-Wan's face fell into despair. "I—I didn't want this—but I couldn't tell you—he—" he swallowed, "I'm not allowed to tell you. He wanted to himself…and…" he pulled Leia protectively closer to his chest.

The alpha felt tears form in the corners of his eyes. “I don’t believe it. Why didn’t you tell me? And who’s ‘he’? Please, I’m just trying to understand, Obi-Wan.”

"Sidious, who else? Anakin," Obi-Wan stepped forward, "He's powerful, and he knows about the twins. I can't—disobey him. I have to protect them. He named me Corvus, I did not ask for it. You were gone—I was alone and weak—I had to just…let it happen…"

“Oh sweet Force… I have to find Sidious. I won’t let him get away with what he’s done to you.” Anakin pulled Obi-Wan, as well as Leia, into a tight hug.

"Don't let him know I told you." Obi-Wan whispered fearfully. "With how my grip on the Force is slipping in my weak after-birthing state, I—I can't do much. He ordered me not to tell you anything." He closed his eyes and hid his face against Anakin's shoulder, "…He can Force-choke me from across Coruscant… He's done it already as warning to hold my tongue..."

“I’m so sorry, Obi-Wan. I should have never gone on that stupid mission. I should have stayed. I’m a terrible alpha.”

"You did what you thought was right. We both have made mistakes trying to protect Luke and Leia… But…he knows…he knows my loyalty is to you and the twins. I'm not the apprentice he wants."

“Then who does he want? Who could he want more than a man who’s been broken by the Jedi on more than one occasion?”

"…The Jedi's…Chosen One…"

Anakin took a step back. “He wants me…”

Obi-Wan nodded and looked up at Anakin, "He's wanted you since he heard you exist. Dooku…he was just a temporary tool. He always intended on you replacing Dooku."

Anakin shook his head. “I won’t do it. If me replacing you plays out the same way you replaced Dooku, I won’t do it. I won’t let you die. I couldn’t stand to lose you.”

"No, he knows you need me. He's throwing out the rule of two his master had followed."

“Somehow I don’t believe that, but…” He sighed. “Is he supposed to find me or contact me soon? To talk to me?”

"I don't know his plans, not all of it."

“So maybe it’s best to play the waiting game then.” Anakin ran a hand through his hair. “I heard a voice last night call out ‘Corvus’. It sounded like it came from your direction but it didn’t sound like you.”

"Sidious…is—was the only one to know that name…"

“The voice sounded slightly familiar, but I can’t place my finger on it. I don’t know who said it.”

"You've known him for years, Anakin. You…trust him."

“What?” Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan in confusion. “I don’t understand what you’re saying. I’ve known Sidious for year? I trust him?”

"How else could he get me alone while you were away in order to call me Corvus to begin with?"

“I left you in the care of three people, Obi-Wan, not four…”

Obi-Wan frowned up at the alpha, "I know you're smarter than that, Anakin."

Anakin was silent for a bit, then his eyes went wide in realization. “Oh Force… Chancellor Palpatine is Sidious.”

Obi-Wan gave a silent look of praise to confirm it.

"Chancellor Palpatine... Is Sidious," Anakin repeated. Suddenly he was extremely angry. "I can't believe he was right under my nose the whole time!"

"Under the whole Order's nose…"

"Under the whole galaxy's nose." Anakin sighed. "I don't believe it."

"What are you going to do?" Obi-Wan whispered.

"I'm going to go confront him, that's what I'm gonna do."

"…Be careful." Obi-Wan whispered.

"I will." Anakin kissed Obi-Wan's cheek, then Leia's head. He moved to the lightsabers mounted on the wall and clipped them both onto his belt. "I don't know when I'll be back. Just stay here."

"AhhhhHHH!" Luke screamed at his father, reaching up.

Obi-Wan chuckled, "As much as you want to snuggle our son, you shouldn't take him with you to confront a Sith Lord."

"I'm not going to take Luke with me. Luke is too precious to me." Anakin kissed Luke's head. "Sorry buddy, but I'm not gonna get to feed you this morning."

"Ah." The boy wiggled, starting to sniffle.

"Here, I'll sit on the couch and feed them both. Though Leia is about done."

Anakin helped his mate move to the couch with both the twins. When he stood up properly, he looked like a Jedi once more, the blazing fire of battle bright in his eyes once more. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"You had better. You know I'll worry." Obi-Wan said, offering Luke his bottle after moving Leia to his shoulder to burp. "…Having twins makes me quite envy the species who have four arms…" he sighed as Luke lay n his back on the cushion next to him, sucking on the bottle as Obi-Wan leaned back and attempted to burp Leia with his other hand.

“I know, and I’m sorry I’m leaving now. But I hope you understand. This is me protecting our family from the man I should have never gotten so close with.” Anakin leaned down to give Obi-Wan one last kiss. “I’ll feed the twins on my own for a whole week after today.”

Obi-Wan chuckled, "That'd give me a chance to see about regaining my strength."

“Yes it will, and you deserve it. You deserve a lot of time to recover.”

"I still like the idea of leaving Coruscant…going someplace else away from Jedi and Sith."

“I do too. Maybe we’ll leave quickly as soon as I take care of the Chancellor.”

Obi-Wan nodded. "Just be careful." He cautioned again as Leia finally let out a small burp.

Anakin nodded, and then he was out the door, determined to confront Palpatine and settle everything once and for all.

 

* * *

 

"Get the door. I had a late night and am now running late." Palpatine snapped as he fixed his messy grey hair into his usual style, grumbling about useless droids.

“Yes, Sir,” the droid rattled off mindlessly. It waddled over to the door, and when it opened it, there stood Anakin with eyes ablaze with rage, lightsabers in hand at the ready.

The droid gestured the guest inside before rolling back to it's master. "Sir, Skywalker is here to see you."

The old man immediately put on his kind old man act with a smile as he quickly finished setting his hair with spray and then moved to greet Anakin. "Anakin, my boy, to what might I owe the pleasure? You still have a few days off to get to know your little ones, you know."

“Oh I know. But I want to know why you thought it was necessary to keep from me that you’re the Sith Lord the Jedi are searching for?” Anakin’s lightsaber ignited with a growl from the alpha.

"Now, now, Anakin, you're over-reacting a bit, don't you think?" the man calmly moved to his breakfast nook where his morning meal was sitting out for him. "Why not join me and we can discuss this in a civilized manor?"

“You turned my mate into a Sith! I am not overreacting about this!”

"Anakin, sit." No longer having a reason to hide, he raised a hand and used the Force to pull the former Jedi closer and pushed him into the chair across from him.

Anakin’s heart raced inside his chest. For the first time in a while, he felt fear. “I trusted you… I put Obi-Wan into your care while I was gone, and this is how you treat him? Turning him into a Sith and torturing him with him promising not to tell me about you?”

"You weren't ready to know." The man stated, spreading jam onto some toast, "He was. His faith in the Jedi had fallen quite far because of what they had done to him. I could trust him not to run to them. I, after all, am quite fond of living. I'm doing all I can to better the Galaxy, even if it means working with the Jedi. But the Jedi are quite murderous when they find members of the Sith. They would not be so willing to work with me should they find out. But you, my dear friend, still had some pull towards wanting to trust the Jedi. I couldn't risk it."

“I trusted you more that I trusted the Jedi, but all that trust is gone now.” Anakin stood up from his seat. “I can’t believe I trusted you!”

"Anakin, you are like my son. I had every intention of telling you when I felt you were ready."

“I am not your son, so don’t ever say again that I’m like a son to you. You’re a disgrace, a disgusting beast that only wants power! And I will not be your apprentice either, so you can forget about that!”

"That is your choice." The man sighed sadly. "But I am not your enemy."

“Anyone who hurts my mate is my enemy,” Anakin hissed.

"I offered him protection from harm. That is all."

“You turned him into a Sith, for kriffing crying out loud! You weakened him. I could feel it all over him once I realized who you were.”

"Me? Oh no, dear boy. It wasn't I who weakened him. That weakness started right after his last visit to the _Jedi Council_ where I believe they did provide him with 'medical treatment' when he collapsed. I, too, have been aware that his condition is not a natural one, and I have been looking into a cure with my limited collection of texts on Force Healing. The Jedi have most, you see, but I believe I may have found something that can help." He flicked his wrist and an old leather-bound book floated to his hand. The man then pushed his plate to the side and set down the book, carefully opening it and flipping to the right page before sliding the relic of a time long past over to Anakin to read over.

"This is a text of the ancient Jedi. It uses the Light Side of the Force and it should work to remove what is ailing your mate."

Anakin’s scowl quickly faded. “…You didn’t cause him to become weak? I originally assumed it to be the birth, but his weakness extended far longer than what should have been for just the birth.”

"Mm, I thought it was that, as well, but his Force Signature is even growing weaker. I can feel it even now. I wouldn't be surprised if it's affected his use of the Force. Giving birth does not cause such a change in the Force. Poisons, however, can. If it is the right poison from the right part of the galaxy."

Anakin looked down at the book, reading over the text, or more like skimming over it. “Poison, how could I overlook that option.” He shook his head. “I’m still upset that you’re the Sith Lord, but I’m sorry for accusing you as the one who hurt Obi-Wan.”

"I am a Sith, yes, but I'm not much of a fighter. I'm a politician working for the Republic. The man who taught me to use the Force was a Sith, and so I became a Sith through that learning. Times are changed since the great Sith-Jedi War."

"But that still doesn't change the fact that you're a Sith and you turned my mate into a Sith." Anakin growled as he glanced back up at Palpatine.

"To protect him. I can sense his pain or panic at longer distances now. Very similar to how a Jedi's Master-Padawan bond works. If there is a problem I know he may need my help. It did come in handy when he went into early labor."

"I felt him go into labor... I was so heartbroken that I missed the birth of our twins, and I beat myself up for it." Anakin sighed. "I still feel bad for it. I promised him I'd be there, and I wasn't."

"I know, and he cried out for you." Palpatine gave a small smile, "He wanted you there. Even asked me if I could pause the birthing until you got home. Of course I can't do such a thing, and those little babies were ready to come out and see the world."

Anakin groaned, hiding his face in his hands. "I'm so confused right now. I want to hate you, but at the same time I want to thank you. You're a monster..."

The man chuckled, "Maybe I am. But monster doesn't mean I don't want what is best for you and your family."

Anakin looked back at Palpatine. "Whatever kind of Force power you used on him, I don't want you using it again. You have me now, and I know your secret. So don't hurt him, or I'll hurt you."

"Now, why would I hurt him? Anakin, I want you _both_ to help me make the Galaxy great. I wan—" The man suddenly paled, his eyes widening. "We'll finish talking about this later. You need to go back to your mate. He's in trouble."

"What?!" Anakin was up on his feet instantly, reaching out through the Force to Obi-Wan. He was greeted with a flair of panic and adrenalin.

" _Go_. I will come if you allow me to, but at the very least you _must_ go." Palpatine insisted.

"If you're coming then you better keep up." Anakin was out the door and using the Force to propel himself to the speeder he had arrived in. His heart pounded in his chest as he sent waves of comfort to Obi-Wan through their bond.

Palpatine suppressed a smile and got up, following Anakin out easily.

 

* * *

 

It took them a short amount of time to reach the apartment building where Obi-Wan and Anakin lived. Anakin physically called out Obi-Wan's name, though it was highly unlikely the omega would hear him.

The apartment was silent and cold as they stepped through the door.

"No one is here." The Sith stated right away. "And there is a lingering of violence in the Force."

Anakin shook his head, running back to the bedroom to find even the cribs empty. “Oh no… no, no, no.”

"Anakin." Palpatine called out, soon following with something clutched in his hands. "It was the Jedi. He held out the two halves of Dooku's old Lightsaber which Obi-Wan had still kept. The hilt cut cleanly with the cooled scorch marks of another lightsaber's blade.

Anakin took the two halves with shaking hands. His anger flared much higher than it had the night before. “They broke their promise,” he said as his grip tightened.

"So it seems." Palpatine met Anakin's gaze, his eyes swirling red. "What will you do now?"

“Chancellor…” Anakin shook his head and closed his eyes. “Please… help me get my family back.”

"Of course, my dear boy. But I must know—how far are you willing to go?"

Anakin felt his knees grow weak. “I’d do _anything_ …”

Palpatine looked pleased, "Would you swear to me your loyalty?"

He was fighting it. Anakin was fighting it hard, and yet he wanted to let it go and submit. He knew he had to in order to save his family, but he was still a Jedi at heart. He still knew what was right and what was wrong. “I⸺ I don’t know…”

"It would help me help you get your family back. But I will not push you." He placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder, "You can stay as you are, or you can start to harness a greater power. Either way, I will make sure you get them back."

The Force hummed darkly, and Anakin made a small whimpering sound. “I want… revenge against the Jedi.”

"That revenge will be yours, my dear boy. And your mate and children will be kept safe."

“I want the Jedi to be crushed. I want them to know my pain, Sir…” Anakin’s knees finally gave out, and he fell to the floor with another whimper. He averted his eyes from the intense gaze Palpatine gave him.

"Become my apprentice… Join your mate at my side and together we will rid the Galaxy of the Jedi's elitist control."

Anakin ducked his head deeper. “I swear to you…my loyalty…”

The Chancellor grinned, pleased. At last he had what he waited so long for.

"Good." He placed a hand on Anakin's bowed head, drawing up their Force Bond he'd been working on creating since Anakin was a boy, and strengthening it with a darker touch. "Raise, my young apprentice, and be known as Darth…" he paused, searching the Force for the right name until it came to him, spilling from his lips like sweet poison, "…Vader."

Anakin slowly rose to his feet and lifted his head. Then he opened his eyes finally to reveal twin pools of molten gold. The Force hummed even louder, even darker with the Chosen One now harnessing the power of the Dark Side.

"Now, Lord Vader," Sidious smiled, "lets go get your family back."

“Yes, Master.”

* * *

To be continued…


	56. Chapter 56

"Give them back! They're scared!" Obi-Wan pleaded, fighting the cuffs binding his hands behind his back as he was held in place with the Force. The twins were crying. One being held so gently by Kit, the other by Plo. Both were Jedi that Obi-Wan still had some faith in, but with the visions he's had in the past of the Jedi taking his children, fear struck his heart.

“Do that, we cannot,” Yoda spoke gently as he moved in front of Obi-Wan. He had an apologetic look.

"They are my children. You can't take them from me! Anakin and I won't allow it—or are you turning to _kidnapping_ again?" the omega growled.

“Kidnapping, this is not. Necessary, it is. Much darkness, there is in you.”

"Taking children from their loving parents is kidnapping!"

“Here, you are, are you not?”

"Holding my own children I am not!" he spat back.

Yoda hummed in thought. "Difficult, this is, yes. Necessary, yes. In the Light Side of the Force, safety, you will have."

"Safe. Wanted. I was never either of those things here! Stolen from my loving family, raised by Jedi who didn't care. Taught by a master who didn't want me and so easily replaced me. Rejected by the council that was supposed to protect me in my time of need."

"Wrong, we were. You're treatment, disappointing it was. Wrong, I was, to treat you so..."

"And so you make it up to me by breaking into my home? Yank my children from my hold and bring me back here under your judging gazes? I have a right to be upset about this."

"Unfair to others, your treatment was. Protect you, I tried." Yoda looked up at Obi-Wan with a sincere look of apology.

Obi-Wan looked away, "You were one of the few I still trusted in the Order until now."

"Sorry, I am, Obi-Wan."

"Tell me. How many of the Order's numbers were stolen from their families?"

Yoda was silent, almost refusing to answer Obi-Wan's question.

"You have to know. Did you think I wouldn't find out? I met my parents and brothers. I met my people. They had a deep-seeded hatred for the Jedi because I was stolen away from them! How many more like me are there? How many planets in the far reaches of the galaxy know the Order's dark secret but are unable to say or do anything about it?"

"Many," Yoda replied quietly.

"Keepers of the peace don't kidnap helpless children from their families." The Order is a lie."

The old Jedi turned away from Obi-Wan, silently regaining his composure. "Great, this Order is. A symbol of peace, we are to the galaxy. Ignored, some things must be. But your treatment, ignored, it should not be. Return to the Order, to the Light, you can."

"Return to the Order? You really think I'd return? What, are you trying to get Anakin back? Willing to ignore my attachments if it means you get your _Chosen One_ back? I'm not going to just come back and sit around in the Temple like an omega prisoner. Out there I'm so much more than my nature! I've become one of Naboo's Ambassadors! I have a choice out there."

"Accused of becoming a Sith you are. Believe it true, I do not feel. Darkness there is, yes, but light there still is. Light the Sith can not feel. A proper investigation into this, there must be. A trial there may not be need of. Innocent we could find you to be. Manipulated you could be."

Obi-Wan paused, frowning in thought over the ancient's words. "You are saying that _if_ I am the Sith you are looking for…that it is possible that I'm…not?"

"Too pure your heart is." The troll nodded, his cane clicking on the floor in front of him as he shifted. "Worry only for the younglings you have been. Emotions leaked into the force, evil they are not. Protective—worried they are."

"They are my children. They are my world. Anything I do would be to protect them, and I don't care who or what I'm protecting them from. Sith—Jedi…I don't care as long as they are safe and _in my arms_!"

Yoda once again hummed in thought, then looked to two Padawans that were standing behind Obi-Wan to prevent him from escaping. "Release Obi-Wan, you will. Walk with me, he will."

Giving each other a questioning look, the Padawans stepped forward and released Obi-Wan of his bindings.

"Only if I get Luke and Leia back." Obi-Wan stubbornly insisted.

"Hold them, you may. Until we get back, that is." He gestured to Kit and Plo.

Obi-Wan eagerly pulled the bundled twins back into his arms and he purred, the sound calming the twins' crying at last as they snuggled into his chest and looked up at him with tearful eyes. "Shh, shh, it's okay. Papa's here."

"Come," Yoda said as he moved out of the room, his steps slower than usual.

Obi-Wan followed with a small frown, but was careful to keep a light, soothing purr to soothe his children as he did so.

"Regrets, I have, Obi-Wan. Take it all back, I wish I could. Too late now, it is. Sorry, I am. Your acceptance to the apology, not needed. A listening ear, I only need."

"You could have just asked. Didn't have to treat me like a criminal to get me here to talk, you know."

"The past, I mean. Your Padawan years, I'm referring to."

Obi-Wan frowned. "What do you mean? You weren't my Master. Qui-Gon was…"

"Special treatment, you were still given. Wrong it was, yes, but nothing to stop it, I did." Yoda paused at a grand window and looked out at Coruscant.

"Special treatment? I wasn't given any special treatment."

"Aware of it, you were not. Needed you were. Strings, I pulled."

Obi-Wan's frown deepened, "Master Yoda, please just tell me what you are alluding to?"

"Staying in the Order, you were able to, thanks to me. Potential, I saw in you. Disappointed I was, when expelled you were."

"I didn't ask to be expelled. That was Mace Windu's wish."

"Regrets, I have. Start over, I wish I could. Better treatment, you deserved."

"The Order is flawed. Its code is outdated and repressive." Obi-Wan stated before looking down at the troll, "…It needs to change before the Jedi destroys themselves. The general public of the Galaxy are not in support of the Jedi. Do the Order a favor and make it up to me by making the changes that need to be made."

"Promise you, I cannot. But try, I will." Yoda's ears twitched a little, then he hummed. "On his way, your mate is..."

"He is likely very angry. I can't say I'd blame him."

"Upset, he is, yes. But little time we have. To a mind healer, you must go. Concerned, I am, for you and your family."

Obi-Wan's step halted. He had plans to see a mind healer…but a Jedi mind healer? Was the old Jedi really looking out for his best interest…or was it a ploy?

"Why?" he asked.

"Concerned, I am, of the darkness you hold. Harm to your family, I do not want."

"Darkness? Darkness is just freed emotions, Master Yoda. I'm no longer a Jedi. I do not need to stay in control of them." He looked down at the sleepy bundles of life he held. "Besides…I'm losing my connection with the Force. I grow weak with it. Soon the Light and Dark sides won't matter at all."

"Losing your connection? Unheard of, that is..." Yoda hummed in thought.

"I couldn't even float a towel closer to me last night. The most I managed was making it fall to the floor."

"A Jedi losing his connection, troubling, it is. Looked into, this should be. Dark tricks involved, there must be."

"I'm not a Jedi, Master Yoda. I'm simply a Force Sensitive being."

"Former Jedi, you are. Strong in the Force, you were. No longer strong, you are. Concerned, I am."

"If I were still a Jedi Knight I would be as well…" Obi-Wan sighed and shifted the load of babies in his arms slightly as they walked towards the Halls of Healing, "But I can still be a good parent to these two without use of the Force…"

_And perhaps then the Sith Lord would leave me alone…_

"True, this is. However, concerned, I still am. To the mind healers, you will go. Treated, you will be. Help, you will hopefully get."

Obi-Wan swallowed, "Can I trust this help? My faith in the Order as a whole is greatly diminished."

"Trust it, you can. Unbiased, your treatment will be." Yoda nodded with a small smile, hoping to reassure the young father before him.

"And my children stay with me, even during treatment should I need it?"

"Yes. Stay, they may."

"Good, then I'll allow this." The omega nodded as he entered the room Yoda indicated to him where a mind healer was waiting.

"Good luck, I wish you, Obi-Wan." Yoda bowed before he turned away from the doors, leaving Obi-Wan with the mind healer.

Obi-Wan turned to look around the room, reaching out as best he could with the Force to get a better feel for the situation, though it did little to help.

As he looked around, a mind healer approached him with an inviting smile. He was a beta. “Mister Kenobi?”

Obi-Wan's eyes settled on the man. He was somewhat familiar but the two had never formally met before. "Yes?"

“I’m the mind healer who’s supposed to look over you. Would you follow me please?” He gestured in the direction they would be heading.

"As long as you know my children stay within my sight during this."

“Of course. They will always be allowed here, no matter what the Jedi may say.”

"Master Yoda reassured me they would not be taken from me." He insisted, "And I'll hold the entire Order to that promise."

“Well I will allow them to be around you. They’re so young anyways, they need to be around you. How old are they?” The healer turned on his heels as he asked the question and headed back to his main office where he worked.

"One week old. Premature birth, but they are very healthy despite that."

“I see. Where did you give birth to them? Home? Hospital?”

"In Chancellor Palpatine's guestroom."

“…Oh.” The healer shook his head slightly. “So have they been looked at recently? Checked over to make sure they’re okay? I would assume that the Chancellor would have a few medical droids on hand.”

"Yes, they get looked over once a day, but of course the Jedi broke in the door and took us before the pediatrician could drop in for today's checkup."

“Well, we could get them checked real quick before I work on you, but only if you’d like. If you’re not comfortable with it, then we can get right to business.”

"Maybe…after. If I feel I can trust you to do so." Obi-Wan decided with a protective tone to his voice.

“Of course. I understand.” The healer nodded. “Your kids are cute though. What are their names?”

"Leia and Luke." Obi-Wan looked around again, "Is there a safe place I can lay them down while you examine me?"

“I have a couch in my office. You can lay them there with the plenty of pillows I also have.”

Obi-Wan nodded, "Then we will go into your office."

He followed the Mind Healer and lay the twins down, kept safe with pillows before he turned and nodded to the man.

“Alright, I need you to completely relax your body and mind. Be in a meditative state almost.” The healer gestured with his hands to emphasize what Obi-Wan needed to do.

Obi-Wan settled down on the floor next to the couch where he could keep track of the twins as he did as he was told, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to draw himself into a half-meditative state.

“Now, I’m just going to feel around a bit. Don’t try to block out anything or put up any walls. I need to see everything that’s going on.” The healer stepped forward and placed his hands gently on Obi-Wan’s head, beginning to use the Force to look through the omega’s mind.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but tense up in worry, ready to throw up his walls regardless if the man got too close to knowing about Corvus…about Sidious and the secrets he was forced to keep by the Sith Lord.

The healer shifted a little, feeling almost uncomfortable. “You’ve been hurt a lot… More recently too. There’s a lot of darkness in you. So much that it’s affecting how your mind works.”

"I try not to let it…focus on the happy things…on my mate…my children…" Obi-Wan muttered.

“A good way to start coping… Tell me, do you ever have times where you get extremely angry for no reason? Extreme emotions that you can’t control? And mood swings don’t count.”

Obi-Wan only gave a small nod.

“Have you felt like you were a completely different person during those times?”

Again a small nod, followed by a swallow and a deep breath to try and keep himself in the half-meditative state.

The healer dug just a little deeper, almost reaching to Obi-Wan’s darkest part of his mind, and then with a sighed he pulled away and sat back on his legs. “You need a lot of work to get rid of all that darkness. It’s at a level where it’s potentially life threatening.”

"Life threatening? I was not aware that the Dark Side could kill those it touches."

“Well, it can be life threatening if one doesn’t do anything to tame the darkness, which as far as I can see, you haven’t. It'd drive you into a dangerous madness. There are also clues within you that suggest that this darkness was planted unnaturally, latching onto the natural darkness you already had and causing it to grow uncontrollably to overpower your light.”

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and turned slightly to look at the twins as he drew in a breath between parted lips. "…I can't leave my children in a world without me…"

“I know you wouldn’t do that. So we should probably start treatment as soon as possible. Otherwise… well, I don’t know how much longer it would be until the darkness overtakes you. You could go completely insane eventually.”

"…Would I…would I hurt Luke and Leia?"

The healer nodded silently, slowly.

Obi-Wan's lower lip trembled a bit. And he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before letting it out again. "Do what you have to."

“Keep in mind this process will take time. You will need to return for several appointments once we start the first treatment, and it will be a very slow process. Are you willing to commit to this treatment?” The healer looked directly at Obi-Wan, wanting his full attention. “This is about what you want to do, not what I need to do.”

"I will do anything for the good of my children. My loyalty is to them above all else." Obi-Wan said seriously.

Smiling, the healer nodded. “Then let’s get to work on your first treatment.”

Obi-Wan watched as the healer stepped closer and settled on the floor before him, reaching out to touch his temples to begin.

 

* * *

 

Anakin had one thing on his mind.

Find Obi-Wan and the twins.

It was the only thought in his mind as he and Palpatine sped through the Coruscant skies in Anakin’s speeder. His eyes were locked on the horizon, on the Jedi temple, where he felt Obi-Wan’s weakening Force signature radiate from.

The Jedi didn’t keep their promise. Anakin had never been so angry in his life. And not only had the Jedi kidnapped his children, but they took his mate too.

Anakin gripped the controls of the speeder just a little harder, his knuckles already white.

Palpatine glanced over, pleased at the amount of uncontrollable anger the young alpha had.

"Remember, my young apprentice, use your anger. It will strengthen your power."

Anakin growled loudly, his eyes almost seeming to grow more golden. They were going to pay. All the Jedi were going to pay for what they had done to him and his family.

On his thigh, he felt his and Obi-Wan’s lightsabers. They rested there like painful reminders of past lives, yet served as future reminders that the Jedi should have never broken their deal. Anakin could feel it already, the pain, the fear in the Jedi’s eyes as he sliced through them with the lightsabers. He wanted to do it. He wanted to kill the Jedi. They had done him wrong, and they had pushed him to the edge for the last time.

"Pull up to the entrance the clones who stay in the Temple all use." Palpatine suggested as they sped ever closer.

Finally. Finally the Sith would have it's revenge on the Jedi. Finally his plotting and waiting would bare fruit. Finally the Galaxy would be his.

Anakin directed the speeder towards where Palpatine suggested. He said nothing, thought everything. Tongue controlled, mind set free. His worst nightmare had come true, and it was only going to get worse if he did nothing. So this was him taking action. This was him protecting his family like any good alpha would do, whether they were Jedi or Sith.

The speeder was parked, and Anakin was out instantly, gripping a lightsaber in each hand as he waited for Palpatine.

"Go on ahead, Lord Vader. I will be sending back-up shortly." Palpatine smiled triumphantly.

That was all Anakin needed to hear. He threw his hood on over his head and began his march towards Obi-Wan. As he marched, he pulled out a private comm, calling on the frequency he knew he would get an answer from.

“Rex, Cody, meet me near the clones docking bay.”

"Yes sir. We're near there, already." Rex responded, and true to his words, the two clones came jogging up to the former Jedi.

“Call up your men.” Anakin kept his eyes forward as the clones fell into step beside him. “Chancellor Palpatine has ordered an attack on the Jedi.”

"Sir?" Cody frowned, "Why?"

“General Kenobi has been threatened, as well as our children.”

"What?" Both clones stiffened, a low growl in their tones.

“The Jedi are to blame. They’ve broken their promise they swore to keep.” Anakin growled loudly, sensing a few Jedi coming close.

"Just give us your orders, sir! You know we are with you and General Kenobi to the end." Cody nodded.

“Call up all your men. Today the Jedi fall.”

"Yes, sir." Both pulled out their comms to contact the rest of the 212th and 501st legions. The men all came running, falling into formations behind Anakin and their legion leaders, none asking questions, and a few others joining in with the words "Execute Order sixty-six." being muttered and passed around from clone to clone

With the army behind him, Anakin marched with them towards the medical bay in the Jedi temple. Footsteps fell in time with each other, echoing in the cavernous rooms and hallways. All the clones were anonymous, save for those who had paint on their helmets. It was the army that would take down the Jedi alongside their general. The Chosen One of the Galaxy, no longer Anakin Skywalker, but rather Darth Vader.

Around the temple, more clones were on the march, blaster in hand as they spread like a plague through the corridors, bursting into each room as they came upon the doors. Startled cries of pain and shock rising up among the sound of synced marching.

The Forced hummed with pain, radiated fear and death, and yet Anakin was only focused on one thing.

Obi-Wan. Find Obi-Wan.

Mace Windu’s Force signature suddenly flared bright blue in the Force, causing Anakin to snarl as he locked onto the Jedi. Mace Windu, the _worst_ of them all. The one who caused all of this in the first place. The one who deserved to _die_ by Anakin’s hand.

A glow of purple ignited and blaster shots were reflected back into the clones that had shot them. Robes billowing around the tall Jedi, he stepped around the corner, his eyes locking onto Anakin's dark form.

"Skywalker?"

Anakin halted in his tracks and growled at the Jedi Master. “You took him away from me,” he hissed.

"Him?" Mace looked confused at that, "I haven't taken anyone from you."

“Liar! You took Obi-Wan away from me!” The Sith ignited his lightsaber with another snarl.

"No." Mace shook his head, "I did not give that order. Master Yoda wished to speak with Kenobi, to have his mind examined as he did not believe the allegations brought up against Kenobi." Mace kept his voice low and smooth.

“You’re going to pay for taking him and my children away from me.” Anakin began a slow approach to Mace.

"I did no such thing." The man repeated. "Stand down!"

“You broke your promise to us,” Anakin spoke darkly, as if he had ignored the Jedi’s words.

"Not. Yet." Mace squared his shoulders. "You have fallen, Skywalker. That tells me that those children are better off away from you."

“My children are better off with me than the monsters the Jedi have become!” With a shout, Anakin took a swing of his lightsaber towards Mace.

Mace blocked the attack, the glowing blades of blue and purple clashing with a flash of light.

"You have let that omega drag you down! You have let him doom us all! You were supposed to bring balance to the Force, not join its darkness!"

“You took away my family! You deserve to die where you stand, Jedi scum.” Anakin back-flipped away from his enemy, landing heavily on his feet, his hood falling off of his head.

"I don't die easily. Many have tried." Mace growled.

“Many have tried, none were Sith.” Anakin lunged forward with the help of the Force, the blade of his lightsaber aimed at Mace’s heart.

"Then I have no choice but to destroy you." Mace leapt forward, his blade meeting with Anakin's once again.

“You will be the one to be destroyed!” Anakin’s blade came down over and over on Mace’s, determined to overpower his opponent.

Mace deflected each blow with skilled ease. "Your emotions cloud your abilities."

“Your lack of emotion blinds you to the truth! You don’t even know how close the Sith Lord is, and yet you refuse to believe that he’s anywhere close. I bet you were the one who sent Ahsoka and her master to look for Corvus, weren’t you!” Anakin shoved Mace away from him.

"It's clear I should have sent them after you." Mace grunted as he regained his footing.

“You sent them to take away my mate! He is Corvus! He is the one you seek, but you will not have him!”

"Somehow I doubt he is a Sith Master. No _omega_ could hold such power. Apprentice maybe, but no Master."

“You know nothing about the Dark Side! Nature is not a factor!” The Sith roared as he flew into a rage of attacks on the Jedi.

Mace reflected the attacks one by one, but he was being backed up along the long corridor. Two blue against a single purple. It wasn't until he found himself against a wall that he realized the ground he'd lost.

Desperate to regain it, he Force-pushed Anakin back and swung his lightsaber wide to bring it around in a swift attack, aiming to take off Anakin's head.

However, Anakin was also swift, and while Mace wasted his time with a wide attack, it left him wide open. Anakin moved in for the kill, and the blade of his lightsaber was thrust up into Mace Windu’s chest, right where his heart was.

A horrified look froze upon the Korun's face, his lightsaber toppling from his fingers and hitting the ground as the blade retracted. The Jedi tried to speak, making only cracked gasps as the life drained away and he crumpled to the floor when Anakin retracted his own blade.

“We’re done here,” Anakin said quietly as he watched Mace fall. “The reign of the Jedi is over. You’ve lost the war, General Windu.”

The Jedi's life force had diminished completely soon after his body hit the floor.

The Sith turned back to his army, eyes radiating anger. “Find every Jedi in the temple. Kill them. If you find Ahsoka, send her to me. I’m going to get Obi-Wan and my children.”

"Yes sir." The clones all parted ways to join the others in the search and extermination of the Jedi Temple. But Rex lingered.

"Sir, I feel I should stick with you as back-up. Especially for once you have your children back."

Anakin gave Rex, his long-time friend, a slow nod. “There are a few Jedi I know will be able to escape this attack. We will find them at a later date”

"I just want to know your little ones stay safe." The captain confirmed. "Lead the way. I'm sure you can sense where they are."

“Follow me.” Anakin took off running, sensing Obi-Wan and the twins. He felt no distress flowing off of them, however, there was a hint of it, as if they were calm now but had been terrified shortly before. That feeling made Anakin run faster, desperate to reach them before it was too late, and his visions came true.

* * *

To be continued…


	57. Chapter 57

Upon arrival of the medical bay, it was soon discovered that the place was deserted. There were only droids milling about, and the Force signatures of three⸺ no, four⸺ individuals.

Anakin gave a confused expression as he stepped slowly. “There’s a fourth person… but their signature is unfamiliar to me.”

"A guard?" Rex suggested, resting his blaster up on his shoulder.

“Doesn’t feel like it…” Anakin looked around cautiously before calling out his mate’s name. “Obi-Wan, are you here?”

There was no response. At least not from Obi-Wan. He did, however, hear a muffled but happy squeal. The same one Leia always gave when she'd wake up from a nap and heard her alpha father's voice for the first time.

“Leia… Come on, Rex.” Anakin jogged in the direction he heard his daughter. He felt her presence grow stronger and stronger until he came upon a room with an open door. He didn’t peak his head in or make any sort of sound, at least not yet.

The fourth person felt calm, helpful, gentle. A beta.

Anakin took a deep breath, then after giving Rex a look, he slowly stepped into the doorway to glance inside.

Obi-Wan sat cross-legged on the floor, much like he looked when he meditated. The twins safely tucked up on the couch behind their omega father. It was clear that the set-up was a comfortable one with the safety of being able to take action should the calm situation change suddenly.

The beta was kneeling before Obi-Wan, his fingers pressed to key spots on and around Obi-Wan's temple. A basic touch of a Force-enhanced treatment of a mind. A soft white glow emanating from where fingertips touched Obi-Wan's skin.

Sensing a dark presence that didn’t belong to Obi-Wan the mind healer blinked his eyes open, then glanced over at Anakin. His eyes went wide, and he gasped as his fingers pulled away from Obi-Wan.

The sudden loss of the warm calming sensation Obi-Wan had been basking in while the seeds of darkness were plucked from his mind and Force Signature was a shock to him and he gasped, inhaling air so violently that he became light-headed and doubled forward, his eyes snapping wide as he tried to regain himself.

It took a moment but he finally pushed himself back up and he followed the mind healer's gaze to the door. Eyes bluer than Anakin had seen in so very long locked onto him. "Anakin…" his voice was soft and full of love for his mate.

Anakin regarded the healer. He didn’t feel like a threat, certainly not like the most powerful Jedi in the temple, but a Force wielder. Satisfied that he was, indeed, not a threat, he turned his full attention to his mate.

“Obi-Wan…” he fell to his knees beside Obi-Wan and hugged him as tight as he possibly could. His face was buried in his mate’s neck, easier for him to inhale the familiar and calming scent.

Obi-Wan slid his arms around his mate. "I'm sorry, I had no choice but to be brought back here." He whispered. "I knew you'd grow too worried…"

“I thought I was going to lose you and the twins. I was scared.” Anakin pulled back to look at his mate, his golden eyes going soft with love and relief.

"I know." He gave Anakin a small smile and pressed a kiss to his lips, completely uncaring of the darkness surrounding Anakin. After all, he really didn't care much about which side of the force was being channeled. He just wanted his children safe in his arms.

“We have to get out of here,” Anakin said after he parted from the kiss. “Something terrible has happened, and⸺” He eyed the mind healer suspiciously. “Who are you?”

The beta swallowed, shaking slightly before answering. “I-I’m Arlan Mach, your mate’s mind healer…”

"Master Yoda requested I see him. I have decided to trust him, and he's been helping to remove what has been planted within me, driving me mad and cutting me off from the Force."

Anakin looked back at Obi-Wan. “He seems harmless. He can join us, because we need to escape Coruscant immediately.”

Obi-Wan nodded and stood up, swooping down to pick up Leia from where she was cradled with her brother between pillows. He then handed her to Anakin and picked up Luke before taking his own lightsaber from Anakin's belt.

Anakin nuzzled Obi-Wan gently, then his children. “Chancellor Palpatine is waiting for us in the clones’ docking bay. There’s a few ships there I could rig up for us to use.”

Obi-Wan's smile fell. "Palpatine's here?"

“Yes, and he’s going to help us. He helped me find you.”

"I don't trust him. Not after what Arlan found planted in my mind."

Anakin gently cupped his mate’s face. “Obi-Wan, you trust me, don’t you? I’ve talked with the Chancellor, he’s going to help us. He won’t hurt you.”

"I trust you…but it's not myself I'm worried about." Obi-Wan sighed.

“Don’t worry about a thing, okay? We’re going to be safe now, you, me, and the twins. The Jedi won’t hurt us any more, I promise.”

Arlan slowly stood up, shaking slightly. “Master Skywalker⸺”

“Vader,” Anakin spoke quickly and clearly. “Lord Vader.”

“L-lord… Vader… I can’t sense any Jedi around, or at least as many as there should be…”

"Vader?" Obi-Wan looked at his mate, eyes wide. "You gave him what he wants." He whispered, "He won't let us leave Coruscant to find a peaceful life away from the Jedi."

“Yes, he will,” Anakin countered. “We’ve been set free from the wrath of the Jedi. They have no control over us anymore, Obi-Wan. We can start a new order, and new empire! We can govern it, create the rules. Attachments can be allowed for once. Think of how great it will be, Obi-Wan!”

"Replacing the Jedi Order with the Sith Order?"

“It’s not the Sith Order. It’s so much greater than that. The Republic wouldn’t be able to keep up for long, let alone the Jedi Order.  The Jedi Order is dead. The Republic has lost the war, leaving us with enough room to build a Galactic Empire.” The alpha grabbed his omega’s hand and squeezed it. “And you and I would rule over our new Empire.”

"I don't want to rule…I just want to be a family; safe and together. Away from the life we had been forced to lead as part of the Jedi Order. Anakin. I just want you by my side as we raise our children."

“And I will be by your side. We’ll raise our family happily and safely. Our lives would be nothing like those we had as Jedi. Obi-Wan, don’t you see we need this? This is what we’ve always wanted. This is our escape!”

"We'll talk about this later. The Temple's feeling…chaotic. I want to get the twins out quickly and to a place where the Force is calmer."

Anakin nodded. “Let’s go. The Chancellor is waiting for us.” He kissed Leia on the cheek, then looked at Arlan. “You, follow too.”

The healer nodded. “Y-yes, Sir…”

Together they ran, out through the extravagant hallways where it was dead silent, save for some clones shouting in the distance. Anakin swallowed, hoping to make it back to Palpatine before Obi-Wan started questioning anything.

"Anakin…what's happening?" the dreaded question spilled from Obi-Wan's lips as he ran a step behind his mate with Rex on the other side of him, blaster at the ready.

“Don’t worry about it now,” Anakin said hurriedly. “It doesn’t matter.”

"It does matter. We and our children are in the middle of it all."

“Let’s just get to our ship, okay? We’ll be safer there.” Anakin nervously tried to clear his mind of the recent death of Mace Windu, but then they came upon the Jedi’s body. Anakin nearly lost it, seeing what he had done once again.

Obi-Wan's eyes lingered on the body before moving up to look at Anakin.

Anakin was tense, staring at the body. He made no effort to move before Rex pulled him forward with a blank expression.

“Come on, Sir. Let’s leave all the explaining for when we board our ship.”

Obi-Wan made no move, himself, until shouting grew closer and he turned his head towards it, igniting his lightsaber to deflect a stray blaster shot that would have hit him in the shoulder had he not moved. Quinlan stepped back into view, his lightsaber flying to deflect the many shots pushing him back down the corridor, his back to the small family and their two companions.

Anakin turned his attention towards Quinlan, then looked at Rex. “Make sure he doesn’t follow. Obi-Wan and I will go on ahead.”

Rex nodded as he aimed his blaster.

"Kenobi?" Quinlan spotted Obi-Wan, "Run! The clones have all lost it! So many are dead already."

"Rex?" Obi-Wan looked at Rex.

“Stand down, Jedi!” Rex shouted loud and clear, his voice echoing off the walls.

“Obi-Wan, let’s go,” Anakin said quietly.

Obi-Wan felt Anakin reach out for him through the Force, grabbing hold and urging him to hurry towards the docking bay under the Temple. He followed, eyes wide as his mind tried to piece together what was happening.

Rex’s blaster shots rang out as Anakin and Obi-Wan moved away, and shortly after, Quinlan could be heard giving a pained scream before his Force signature went dead. Anakin didn’t look back, only kept his gaze forward, his eyes growing darker.

Obi-Wan swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut for a few quickened heartbeats. He was losing a few good friends this day…he knew that.

Finally they made it to the docking bay. Palpatine was waiting for them, as Anakin had said he would be. Anakin took a deep breath before he slowed to a halt, then he bowed. “We’re ready, Master.”

"Very good, Lord Vader." Palpatine gestured to the ship, "Load up your family and we'll be away from this forsaken place."

“Yes, Master.” Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, an apology in his eyes, and urged him to board the ship.

Obi-Wan shifted Luke in his arms and moved to step forward when the Force prickled in warning around him too late and the hot searing cut of a lightsaber suddenly grazed across his back. A green bladed saber having been thrown, twisting in the air at him before being pulled back into the hand of its owner. He cried out, falling to his knees and then his side as he tried above all else to protect Luke from being dropped or hurt.

Anakin gasped and caught Obi-Wan and Luke, then he looked behind him, only have a growl erupt from his throat. Standing in a defensive position, Ahsoka held her lightsaber in front of her. “You shouldn’t have done that, Snips…”

Obi-Wan glanced up at the girl, pain preventing the true shock he felt from showing on his face. "S-Soka?"

"I can't let you leave." Ahsoka growled, tears in her eyes.

“We’re leaving whether you like it or not,” Anakin growled. “We have our lives to live, and you have yours. You’re lucky you survived today…”

"Lucky? You betrayed us! I didn't want to believe it but here you are…the cause of all this death! They're all gone…all of them! Masters and Padawans both! E-Even Barriss has been ripped away from me!" she snapped.

“They all deserve to die for what they did to Obi-Wan and I! The Jedi Order had to end!”

"She shook her head, "You're blinded by your fall, former Master." She stooped into a battle-ready position, bringing out a second lightsaber—Barriss' lightsaber. "And I will kill the Sith Lords before me and avenge the Jedi. I will make sure the Light returns to this Temple!"

Anakin sighed. “I don’t want to fight you, Snips. I’m just trying to get my family to safety, don’t you see? The republic has lost the war, the Jedi are dying, nothing here is stable anymore. That had to change.”

"Because of _you_. You are the reason all this has happened!" she charged, both lightsabers cutting through the air.

Anakin’s eyes went wide as he whipped out his lightsaber, the blade connecting with Ahsoka’s far too close to Leia’s head. “Are you mad?! I have a baby in my arms!”

"I would have made sure she was unharmed! I'll _take_ them both from you!"

“You can’t have them! You never will! Luke and Leia are my children, and they are going to live on as the prince and princess of the new Galactic Empire!” Anakin kicked Ahsoka away and handed Leia to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan took his daughter back and gave Anakin his lightsaber as Palpatine gestured for two clones to pick Obi-Wan up and move him onto the ship.

"You aren't the same…you aren't Anakin anymore! You aren't their father and they _should_ be taken from you!" Ahsoka yelled.

“Anakin may be gone, but their father is not! I am still their father, and I intend to keep them as safe as possible, even if that means terminating you…” Anakin ignited Obi-Wan’s lightsaber, holding both out at his sides.

"Master Yoda was right. Fear leads to the Dark Side…you feared the Jedi would take your children that you grew desperate. So desperate that you took actions that caused your fear to come true. So now, yes, I, a Jedi, will take your children from you."

“You will not!” Anakin glanced briefly back at Rex and Palpatine. “Get Obi-Wan out of here! Leave without me.” He turned his attention back to Ahsoka quickly and growled.

"As you wish, Lord Vader. I will make sure your mate is properly treated." Palpatine slipped into the ship and its engines fired up, ready to take off.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes, "They aren't safe."

“Yes they are. Most of the Jedi are dead now. You were too lucky; I had wanted to take you with us, to keep you safe, part of the family. But after what you just did, I’m considering not letting you live.”

"Then your attachments are hindering you." She charged at him again. Green lightsabers clashing against blue as she aggressively struck over and over again.

Anakin returned each of her attacks with attacks of his own when he had an opening, grunting and slowly backing up against the ship that would soon take off. “The Jedi has blinded you to what is the truth, Ahsoka. You have a chance to know the true power of the Force!”

"Oh whatever! The Force is the Force! The Light Side is just as powerful as the Dark!" she grunted.

“The Dark side is much stronger than the Light! You just don’t see it yet.” Anakin jumped back and deactivated his lightsabers. “Come with me and I’ll show you the true power of the Dark Side.”

"Never!" she swung both her sabers at him in unison.

Anakin brought both his lightsabers in front of him, swinging them quickly as Ahsoka attacked. A burst of pain spread dark red through the Force, Anakin feeling the pain with wide eyes. It took him a moment to realize that the pain was not his. He watched as Ahsoka fell, her life force gone before she hit the floor in two. Her face still frozen in anger as she was given no time to register shock or pain at being severed through her middle.

The Sith’s face showed pain and regret. He didn’t want to kill Ahsoka, he really hadn't meant to. But it was done. Ahsoka was gone, and Anakin felt a heavy weight on his chest. He knelt down by her, hands shaking as he placed the sabers on his belt and reached out to touch her face. He felt like he couldn't breathe properly. He had been so angry—so desperate that he'd gone too far and murdered one of the very few Jedi he still had cared for.

He could hear footsteps and the approach of a number of surviving Jedi; he had to leave— _now_. He had to get away before he was found out. Anakin swallowed heavily and looked around, finding a small ship for him to escape in. He rushed to it, his mind set on following Obi-Wan and the Chancellor until he remembered Artoo and Basil. His eyes went wide as he remembered the two droids. He knew Obi-Wan would be upset at him for forgetting Basil, and Artoo would be mad at him for leaving him behind. With a sigh, the jumped into the ship and fired its ignition before heading off to fetch the family’s droids and quickly pack a few things.

 

* * *

 

The twins were gone.

At least, they weren't in his arms as Obi-Wan lay face-down upon a medical table, all clothes removed but his slacks in order to expose the blistering cut across his back. Luke and Leia had been taken from him and were being watched by Rex due to his insistence that Rex or Cody be the one to watch the twins while he was being treated.

But there was no medical droids or healers on the ship, and the omega found himself shivering under Palpatine's cold, wrinkled fingers. He swallowed down the painful cry he wanted to let out. His fear broadcasting into the Force.

He couldn't move his legs.

Rex looked grimly at Obi-Wan, holding the twins close to him as if they were his own offspring. He was thankful that neither Luke nor Leia chose to be fussy as their birth father lay on the medical table.

Behind Rex, three other clones stood in wait. Cody, Anchor, and Pepper. All four clones looked tired and worn by the war.

"Do…you know any sort of medical treatment, sir?" Obi-Wan finally spoke out in a low voice, glancing back at the Sith Lord who was moving around him, trailing his fingers over the Omega's back. He loathed the feeling even more than the pain in his spine and the lack of feeling in his legs.

“There are healing ways using the Dark Side of the Force that you have not been taught,” Palpatine said as his eyes ran over Obi-Wan’s back. “They are stronger, more effective, and longer-lasting. They will help you heal far greater than those of the Jedi would.”

Rex glanced back at his brothers with a worried expression.

"I…was taught that Force Healing was something only Light Side users could do…" Obi-Wan muttered into his shoulder as he strained to look back at the Sith.

"All you've been taught was wrong, my dear Corvus." Palpatine pressed on the wounds, slowly increasing his pressure before his hands began to glow red.

Obi-Wan finally let slip his cry of pain. His pulse throbbing in his ears as the pain began to spread through his body. His anguished voice upsetting the twins who both began to whimper.

A deep purr filled the room, the old alpha crooning. “Easy now, Corvus. You will be healed in time, I promise.” He moved his hands slowly, pressing a little harder on the wounds.

"Ahh-h!" Obi-Wan turned his head back and bit down onto his finger, drawing blood as he tried to distract himself from the pain of the Sith Lord's touch, as well as attempt to hold back his cries of pain.

Cody winced and stepped forward, "Is this…necessary? Maybe some pain killers…"

“Do you know better ways of healing these wounds quickly, Commander?” Palpatine’s eyes were locked onto the clone, giving Cody a look or warning.

"No, but the General is in pain…surely pain killers would only help him cope…"

“The healing ways of the Dark Side take grit. Painkillers would do no good. One must become stronger through pain.” The old man went back to healing Obi-Wan, closing his eyes and focusing as his hands glowed brighter.

Cody looked unsure but stepped back next to his brothers, moving a hand to rub his fingers gently against Luke's cheek to help Rex try and calm them.

Slowly, but visually, the cut across Obi-Wan's back began to heal. Bone growing back, his spinal cord reattaching, and finally, the flesh closing up, though discolored and leaving behind a scar that would forever mark his pale skin.

Palpatine finally removed his hands from Obi-Wan’s back. “Finished. You should feel as good as new, other than a little pain along the scar.”

Obi-Wan whimpered and opened his eyes. Blue, but ringed in gold. Taking a deep breath he tried to move his legs again. They twitched and then moved slowly and stiffly, but it was enough for him to know that he hadn't lost use of them. He let out the breath and pushed himself up, moving his legs around to dangle off the side of the table as he sat up. The movement confirmed that there was still pain in his back where the scar was, but he forced himself to ignore it as he held out his arms towards his children.

Rex cautiously approached, handing the fussing twins back to their father. “There you go, little ones. Back with your daddy.”

Luke instinctively curled up against Obi-Wan, letting out a tiny sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry you two got scared." Obi-Wan purred, nuzzling them both and smiling when Leia touched his nose with her drool-coated fingers. He lingered there a moment, all attention on the twins before lifting his gaze to look at Palpatine. "…Thank you."

The old alpha nodded with a small smile. “Your mate is not far behind us now. He will be meeting us on Tatooine, where we will settle down and relax before we jump into action.”

"Tatooine? Was that Anakin's suggestion? It's an—emotional place for him."

“Therefore it’s a good place to base our operations at. Lord Vader will have the right attitude for everything I need him for.”

Obi-Wan nodded silently, but worried for his mate's emotional state.

“We will begin once he has adjusted to this new lifestyle. There are more Jedi who need to be taken care of, ones who were able to escape the attack on the temple, or ones who were away on missions.”

So Obi-Wan's thoughts had been true…

"Not…all Jedi deserve that…there are a few…"

“All Jedi eventually become like each other. None deserve to survive.” Palpatine cleared his throat. “I believe there is a certain Jedi Master of yours who is still alive.”

"Qui-Gon?" that gave Obi-Wan too many mixed feelings. He shook his head and tried to redirect the topic. "Surely the younglings…surely they can be spared?"

Palpatine gave no further comment on the topic. “Get some rest, Corvus. You will need all your strength for the arrival on Tatooine.”

Obi-Wan bowed his head, "Yes, Master."

* * *

To be continued…


	58. Chapter 58

As the war had progressed, Anchor and Pepper had matured little by little. Once bright eyed and energetic clones, now they were calm and collected. Or for the most part, anyways.

Pepper sat in the corner of the room he and the other three clones had been assigned to stay in on the ship. His eyebrows were set low over his eyes, his breathing slow as if he were meditating. In his head, thoughts flew by in a flurry of emotions. He knew what he had done was followed his orders, but he also knew that he had helped in the murder of nearly the entire Jedi Order. Some of those Jedi he had laughed and cracked jokes with. Some of those Jedi had been his friends, but the moment Palpatine had said the word, his relationships with the Jedi were destroyed.

It was a lot for the clone to take in, but it was only his duty.

He looked over at Anchor, searching for the same emotions he had in his brother.

Anchor had draped himself over his bunk, his face showing not a hint of emotion as he stared up at a vent rattling with the vibrations of the ship. He sucked in a breath before letting it out as a sigh, his eyes shifting back down to look at his brother.

"Where did it all go wrong?"

Pepper simply shrugged.

“Nothing went wrong,” Cody said, leaning against the wall heavily. His face was also blank of expression. “We did as we were told, that’s it.”

"Did we, though?" Anchor pushed himself up and turned to face Cody, "You weren't there. You and Rex had gone off with General Skywalker to help find General Kenobi. But the rest of us… I don't know, it's like my brain started buzzing so loud I couldn't think. My body just moved on its own. I don't even remember seeing the faces of the Jedi I took down… I just pulled the trigger over and over… was it really just me following orders? Did I even have the choice to follow or disobey?"

Cody sighed heavily and looked at the floor. “Anchor, we followed our orders too. We slaughtered Jedi just like you did. It was painful, yes, but we were doing our job. We protected the Generals and their babies, as was also our job.”

He looked back up at Anchor, pain now evident in his eyes. “Sometimes being a soldier… isn’t what we expected it to be.”

"But are we protecting them?" Rex cut in with a low voice as he moved over to sit next to Cody on his bunk. "You know General Kenobi better than any of us. He was your Jedi for years. Have you ever seen him so…so broken and submissive as he is whenever the Chancellor is around him? I know that's not the Obi-Wan Kenobi I know…"

“Times have changed, Rex. The war is over. It’s time for us to move on.” Cody looked at his helmet with lowered eyebrows. “From my point of view, we did nothing wrong. We were just doing our job as clones.”

"What about our jobs as human beings?" Rex asked, nudging his brother, "The war is over. We get to focus on family. Focus on what _we_ want to do with our lives now that we know we have survived. Are you really okay with watching your General—no, your _brother_ Obi-Wan be reduced to half the man he had been during the war?"

“My job is to still protect the General, Rex.” Cody’s voice raised slightly.

"Good. Because I don't trust this Chancellor guy and how he suddenly spouted orders at all our brothers in the Temple. I don't trust him around the General or the twins. Something's not right about him."

"That's not what I meant..." The older clone had a dark look now. "I will protect Obi-Wan however the Chancellor sees fit."

Rex blinked, taken aback. "Cody?" he reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Why not the way you see fit?"

"That is the way I see fit. Obi-Wan is safe with General Skywalker and the Chancellor. I trust their judgment of Obi-Wan's safety."

"But Obi-Wan's not himself like this…you saw him back after his back had been treated…the look of despair…"

"He was missing his children," Cody said roughly.

"He was holding them after I handed them back to him. Something's wrong, Cody."

“My general is fine. Nothing is wrong, and Obi-Wan and Anakin trust Chancellor Palpatine, so I trust him. I don’t care what you say, I’m following orders so I can karking live, Rex!”

"Your life isn't in danger, Cody." Rex shook his head, "I don't understand why you are acting like this all of a sudden."

“I don’t understand why you can see that the General is fine. He’s healed now. He has his kids. He has his mate. The Jedi Order is dead now. Everything is fine now.”

"He's not alright. He's not himself. He's depressed or traumatized or—I don't know, but there is something wrong. You're closer to him than I am—you should see what I do when you look at him. He needs your help."

“I see nothing but my general at peace. This is how things are supposed to be, Rex. And if you don’t agree with it, then you can leave. There are several other clones who could replace you.”

Pepper and Anchor’s eyes went wide. They knew as well as any other clone that no one could replace Captain Rex. Cody’s words cut deep into the respect that had once existed between captain and commander.

Rex jerked back, getting up and backing up. "None of us—not a single one of us can be replaced. Suggesting such a thing so easily not only hurts me but hurts every single brother we have lost out there fighting that kriffing war! You—" He grit his teeth, "Forget it." He turned on his heel and marched out of the room quickly.

Cody watched Rex go with his jaw tight. Then he looked back to Pepper and Anchor. “Well, either of you think I’m wrong too?”

Both stayed silent, turning their backs to their older brother.

The older clone growled. “Fine…if that’s how it’s going to be…” Slowly Cody lifted his blaster, aiming at Pepper first, “then so be it.”

The room echoed with blaster fire and the short screams of two young clones who had dedicated their lives to defending the Republic. Nevermore were they to fight in the great war of the galaxy.

 

* * *

 

Anakin sighed heavily as he took his hands away from the controls of the ship, bring his hands up to his face to rub his eyes. “This trip is a lot longer than I remembered,” he mumbled, then he yawned.

Even in hyperdrive, the trip to Tatooine was long. It was all the way in the Outer Rim, one of the furthest points in the galaxy, and Palpatine had chosen it as the base of operations for the new Empire, or at least for the meantime it was.

Artoo beeped, rolling closer to Anakin, letting him know exactly how close they were to their destination.

“Thanks, Artoo.” He smiled and gave the droid a gentle pat. Behind Artoo, Basil was scooting around the walls and squeaking quietly, more interested in the dust particles than the trip.

Artoo made a gentle noise, almost like a purr and no real translation of his binary.

Soon the dry, dusty orb that was Tattooine finally could be seen out the viewport and Artoo rolled over, connecting into the ship's counsel to help direct Anakin to locate and land where Palpatine would be waiting for them with Obi-Wan, the twins, and a number of the clones that had left the Temple with them.

Once the ship was landed, Anakin stood up and stretched, groaning slightly. He looked at his two droids, thankful that they were not so quick to judge unlike the Jedi. “I’m glad I have you guys still,” he said quietly before he moved to step out of the ship.

Excited to see Obi-Wan and their children again, he was able to make it out quickly, even before anyone of the other ship got out. The harsh light of the twin suns was a welcome experience, even if there was something that felt slightly off in the Force.

Basil rolled down the ramp quickly to keep up with Anakin's long strides, only to suddenly halt as soon as he hit the desert sands. His small wheels spinning and digging himself deeper into the gritty ground, the grains mucking up his gears. He let out an alarmed squeal.

Anakin looked down at the mouse droid and chuckled. “Need some help buddy?”

Basil's desperate squeaks were an obvious _'Yes_!'.

“Alright, quit spinning your wheels. You’re flinging sand everywhere.” Anakin smiled as he picked up Basil, then he brushed him off gently. “Looks like I may need to make you some treads for your wheels. It’ll make it much easier for you to travel around here.”

Basil began a small rant in binary; ' _I_ _hate sand_.'

Anakin snorted. “You’re starting to take after me now, Basil. Better stop it before Obi-Wan notices.” He chuckled as he carried the mouse droid over to the other ship.

Artoo followed Anakin at his heel as he usually does, beeping softly reassurances that the tiny mouse droid won't have to worry about sand long once Anakin got around to more upgrades for the two of them.

The ramp of the larger ship began to lower and Cody moved out to greet Anakin. "Sir." He saluted and gestured to the ship, "The chancellor is waiting for you."

“Thank you, Cody.” Anakin nodded and headed to Palpatine, and no doubt Obi-Wan and the twins.

"Ah, Lord Vader." Palpatine smiled when Anakin entered the room where he had been waiting—alone. "It is good to see you in one piece."

Anakin kneeled, then set Basil down. “What are your plans now, my master?”

"Pieces are being placed for the raise of our new Empire. A number of key politicians are in hiding from the Jedi, including myself as the Clone army takes care of the traitors. News of their deception and betrayal is spreading. The Separatist leaders have all been dealt with. Now is the time to show a little patients and wait until the Republic is ready for change—a change that would ensure something like the Jedi would not happen again. That is when I will make my next big move, and when the real work of building our Empire begins. I will be traveling back to do so soon, but you—I will need you to stay here and of course take care of your family—but I have a mission for you to work on as well while you are here."

Anakin looked up at Palpatine. “What mission do you have for me?”

"One that is more of a gift to you. A gift that the Jedi never offered and the Republic hadn't the courage to address." Palpatine smiled, leaning back in his seat, "Take out the Hutt family and start ridding the Galaxy of slavery once and for all—starting here on the very rock that enslaved your mother and yourself."

Anakin’s pupils dilated, a wide, wicked smile spreading across his face. “Yes, my Master…I’ll take great pleasure in this.”

"I knew you would." The man chuckled, "Have Corvus help you if you wish. I'm sure an actual mission would feel nice for him after so many months of being cooped up, pregnant. I will have the clones of your choice stay behind to help as well—or to babysit."

“Thank you. I’d prefer Pepper and Anchor to babysit the twins while Rex and Cody come out with my mate and I.”

"Oh…I'm afraid that's not possible."

Anakin frowned. “Why not?”

"Anchor and Pepper…are no longer with us. There had been an accident on our travels here."

Through the Force, Anakin searched, and when he found what had happened, he closed his eyes and sighed. “Cody will stay then. I’ll have a talk with him later.”

Palpatine nodded, "When you have your team of clones chosen let me know. I'll even send some here if they aren't already. Now, I'm sure you'd like to see your mate and children. Corvus took Rex and the little ones out about an hour ago in search of some supplies he needs for the twins since we hadn't really had the time to pack proper diaper bags for the twins. Feel free to go join them."

Anakin nodded. "Thank you, Master." He stood up and was about to leave before a thought popped up into his head. He turned back to face Palpatine. "On Stewjon, did you send Dooku to kill everyone when we had left?"

"Of course not. I had not been aware my former apprentice had been even setting foot in the Stewjon system."

The young Sith nodded. Then he left as he originally intended, stepping back out into the hot sunlight. He stood there in the sand for a moment, collecting his thoughts before heading out to find Rex, Obi-Wan, and the twins.

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan shifted the light blanket he had draped over the twins to protect them from the harsh suns. "Oh I know, I know you're hungry. Papa will feed you once we find a place to sit out of the suns, okay?" He cooed.

Rex smiled at the twins, helping to adjust the blanket. “These two are a handful. Good thing you have General Skywalker around to help you.”

"And you until he gets here." Obi-Wan added, "I normally use bottles to feed them but I dont have any now so I hope you won't mind me using more natural means to feed them?"

“Of course not. It’s natural, not something that you should be ashamed of.”

"I've never done it in front of anyone other than medical droids. Not even Anakin has seen it. It feels awkward to me." Obi-Wan shrugged.

“I can face the other way and keep watch if you want. Just so you have at least a little more privacy.” Rex shrugged, shielding his eyes and looking out across the sands.

"No, that's fine. You will hold the twin who isn't getting their meal at the time. And you can talk to me freely over...the incident."

Rex squeezed his eyes shut as his hand fell to his side. “I didn’t see it happen, but I heard their screams… I’ve never heard them scream like that before. Not even when they had been hit by blaster fire. Such agonizing screams, and so short…”

"I felt them go...felt...betrayal in their shock. But who could have turned on them like that?"

The clone swallowed. “Cody…”

Obi-Wan halted his steps. "Cody? ...No...no way." He shook his head.

“Something is wrong with Cody. It was like he was taking the Chancellor’s side… I don’t trust the Chancellor, and neither did Pepper and Anchor. But it was like whatever took over us during the attack on the temple stayed with him, even after the attack. And the Chancellor wouldn't do anything about what Cody did…ruled it an accidental discharge of a faulty blaster. I don’t believe it, even with how much I want to believe it…”

"What do you mean? What happened at the Temple with you and the others?"

“Like, it felt like something took over our bodies. We couldn’t fight against it. We didn’t want to hurt anyone, but there was a sort of buzzing in the back of our skulls, and it was really all we heard until after we left the temple.”

"Strange... But you think that Cody turned on Pepper and Anchor?"

“No, like someone or something else caused it. It’s nothing the clones, or at least most of the clones, knew about.”

"Rex," Obi-Wan met his gaze, do you trust Cody right now? My children are here. I need to know if there is any risk of him...doing such a thing again."

“You know Cody as well as I do… I don’t think he would ever hurt your children. He did say he’d do anything to protect you.”

"What should we do? Do you think we can help Cody?" Obi-Wan asked as he continued to walk when the twins' fussing grew louder.

“I tried to a little after… he still seemed upset so I decided to let him cool off, or do whatever he needed to do.” Rex shrugged. “I just don’t want to see another brother fall.”

"I don't either. Let's go in here so I can feed these two." He nodded to a cantina with lively music drifting out.

Rex nodded as he followed Obi-Wan.

The cantina was abuzz with activity, species of all kinds there to enjoy the music and drinks, perhaps even some there who were bounty hunters. Several eyes turned to the newcomers, but none recognized the two. They were just total strangers, as was everyone else in the cantina.

Obi-Wan moved to a table in the corner and lifted the blanket from the teary-eyed babies. He then moved to shift Luke into Rex's arms so he could settle in to feed Leia who eagerly latched on for her lunch.

Rex, wearing civilian clothes rather than his clone armor, held Luke close to him. “Easy, little one. You’ll get your turn soon,” he said as the baby boy fussed and tried to find a source of food for himself.

Luke looked up at him with big, needy eyes as he reached up to touch the clone's face.

Rex raised an eyebrow with a smirk. “You heard me. You’ll get your food soon.”

"Dahh!" He wiggled in protest.

Obi-Wan chuckled, "You can wait for your sister to be finished."

“And here I was thinking his sister was the one who got fussy all the time.” Rex chuckled as he stood Luke up in his lap, or at least tried to.

"They both do, and they both need to learn to take turns."

“Lesson will be learned soon enough.”

A new person walked into the cantina, one who looked very familiar. Rex smiled as he saw the man, then he elbowed Obi-Wan gently. “Looks like General Skywalker is here.”

Obi-Wan looked up, a smile crossing his lips. "Gesture him over. I am a bit too preoccupied."

Rex waved his hand, knowing Anakin was looking around, and the clone caught the alpha’s attention with ease.

Anakin dodged his way through the crowd of people to reach Obi-Wan and Rex. He was relieved to be sitting with them once he was out of the crowd. “Man, this place is a nightmare to navigate through.”

"Are you okay? I kept feeling mixed emotions from you." Obi-Wan asked.

“I’m okay. Why wouldn’t I be?” Anakin leaned over and kissed Obi-Wan’s cheek.

"You were fighting our old Padawan."

Anakin’s smile quickly fell away, as did his gaze. “Yeah…”

"...Do I want to ask?"

Anakin shook his head slightly. Pain radiated through the Force from his Force signature.

The omega swallowed thickly and nodded in understanding. Ahsoka was gone.

“I’m sorry. I tried to reason with her. She wouldn’t listen.” Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan’s hand and squeezed it.

Obi-Wan nodded, "She…was strong in her beliefs…her Jedi beliefs. Like I was before I met you." He sighed and closed his eyes, "I know you would have brought her with you if you had the chance. I will miss her, but she is one with the Force, now."

“I really did try. But she was too corrupted by the Jedi to see that I wanted to help her.” Anakin sighed. “When I started to figure out you were Corvus… Ahsoka was in our apartment. We argued about you, whether you should be turned in or not. She wanted to turn you in, and I wanted to protect you.”

"She should have at least discussed it with me before making up her mind on turning me in." Obi-Wan sighed, shaking his head. "My loyalties are still to family above all else. She could have been part of this family." He paused when Leia finished her meal with a hiccup and he smiled down at her, shifting her up and handing her to Anakin. "Burp your daughter while I feed my son." He instructed as he moved to take Luke from Rex and situating him for his turn.

“She’s your daughter too, and Luke is my son. Our kids,” Anakin reminded as he took the baby girl, patting her back with just enough force to get her to burp.

"Yes, but we are splitting up care duties right now." Obi-Wan smirked as Luke latched on, hungry for his meal.

“Well still.” Anakin sighed and looked around the cantina. “The Emperor gave me a new mission while we spend our time here on Tatooine.”

"I assumed he would. He made it sound as if we would be here a while, but he doesn't tell me any of his plans, and I have found that it's in my own interest not to ask him of his intentions."

“He doesn’t tell you any of his plans? He tells me almost all of them…”

Obi-Wan only gave a small smile, "You are the apprentice he wanted. I was just part of a packaged deal after we became mates."

“That doesn’t sound fair to me.”

"It's not. But it allows me to stay loyal to you and our children rather than answer to Sidious first and foremost. I don't care about his goals for the Galaxy. I care about our family."

Anakin had a pained expression, as if he were struggling with being loyal to Palpatine or being loyal to Obi-Wan. He shook his head slightly as he looked at the ground.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan reached over and took his hand with his own, "My loyalty is to you. I will not ask you to do anything but stay true to yourself. If you choose to follow Sidious, then I will follow you. If you choose another path, I will still follow. Dark Side, Light Side…I don't care which you or I use."

“I just don’t want you getting upset for my decision to follow Sidious. It’s the only way I know of to keep you and the twins as safe as possible.” Anakin squeezed his mate’s hand.

"Anakin—I joined him to keep the twins safe. Why would I condemn you for doing the same?" Obi-Wan shifted over to lean against Anakin's shoulder, looking down at Luke. "…We should finally officialize our marriage… I want to do that before anything more happens…"

“I agree. Our marriage is one of the most important things now. We can finally focus on it.” Anakin kissed the top of Obi-Wan’s head, keeping his face partially covered by copper locks.

Obi-Wan smiled and reached up to run his fingers through sandy curls. "…Was a sand storm starting up when you got here? You're covered in it."

“Probably. It was a little windy.” Anakin chuckled lightly, leaning into the touch.

"Then maybe we'll eat something here before going out to finish hunting down baby supplies. Then we'll see about our wedding."

“Sounds good to me.” Anakin sighed happily, leaning into Obi-Wan even more. “I love you.” he whispered into Obi-Wan’s ear.

"And I love you." Obi-Wan purred in response.

"And I'm…I'm still here." Rex spoke up awkwardly.

Anakin sat back with a smile. “Sorry, Rex. Just making up for lost time I guess.”

"I can go order us something to eat if you two want more family time." Rex suggested.

“Could you do that? We’d appreciate it.”

Rex nodded and pushed himself up. "I'll be back shortly so take advantage of your time alone." He chuckled.

Obi-Wan sighed, watching the Capitan walk towards the bar. "He's dealing with a lot of hurt right now…we lost two troopers on our way here…"

“So I’ve heard… it’s a shame. Pepper and Anchor were good men.”

Obi-Wan nodded. "Rex had come to check on the twins and I when it happened. My back was still recovering from the cut Ahsoka gave me, so he and the vods often came to help out, but then we heard the screams…"

Anakin shook his head. “I’m going to have a talk with Cody later. It’s not like him to do something like this. You and I both know that.”

"Rex thinks it isn't Cody's fault…He said that their minds have all been…odd during the raid on the Temple, and he thinks Cody's is still odd while the others seem to have gone back to normal."

“We’ll figure it out. If someone is messing with our clones, we’ll hunt them down and take care of them.”

Obi-Wan nodded, "But until then…I can't trust Cody to take care of the twins alone. If we need a babysitter I want it to be Rex until we know Cody is back to normal."

“It shall be done. It’s just a shame. Cody was your number one clone.”

"He still is…he's like a brother to me, and I hate not being able to trust him. But he shot down two of his brothers…until we uncover what made him do such a thing I can't trust him with Luke and Leia."

Anakin nodded, then he nuzzled Obi-Wan. “We’ll get this taken care of. If we have to get rid of Cody… Well, let’s not worry about it. Figure out what’s going on, then decide what to do with him.”

"Maybe I'll see if my mind healer will take a look at him." Obi-Wan hummed.

“Oh yeah, Arlan. I wonder how scared he is. He’s used to life in the temple under the Jedi. Now he’s in a whole new environment.”

"He hasn't stepped outside the ship. At least not yet. He's…mourning the Jedi."

"Give him a few days. He'll perk back up, I'm sure."

Obi-Wan shrugged as Luke finished eating, and he shifted the boy away slightly so he could fix his top back into place and then moved to burp the satisfied boy. Luke turned his head and gave a big toothless grin to his alpha father, a small drop of milk rolling down his chin as he let out a small burp.

Anakin chuckled, wiping Luke's face. "Cute little guy."

Luke giggled joyfully, which soon spread to his sister who also started giggling, the sound of two happy babies drawing the attention of the other patrons of the cantina.

Soon Anakin was joining in on the laughter, giggling like a child as he watched his children giggle. Paying no mind to the patrons in the cantina, he continued to giggle, making the twins laugh even more before the laughing was all anyone could pay attention to.

"Ani?" a rough voice asked as a figure approached, hovering over the ground as the sound of flapping wings approached.

Anakin looked up, still laughing a bit as he searched for who had spoken his name. His eyes locked onto the man who once owned him as a slave. Watto. The smile faded slowly. “Watto…it’s been a while.”

"Ya look good… Didna expect t' see ya again after news reached me of your mother. Though this dusty rock would be tha last place ya would want t' come…"

Anakin shrugged slightly. “I have business to take care of here. Plus I have a family to raise now.” He gestured to Obi-Wan and the twins.

The Toydarian cocked a brow, looking over the redhead and the twins. "Didn't ya go off t' be a Jedi?"

“Yes, I did, and I did become a Jedi. I was a Jedi Master, even had my own Padawan…then everything went to hell, and I had to leave the Order.”

"Are ya happy?"

“I’m the happiest I’ve ever been.”

"That's good…I'm happy for ya, Ani. And…if ya ever need work…"

“A side job would be good. Would you be willing to accept me back for work? For actual pay. I need to support my family now.”

"Hey, I'm not a slaver—erm, gave up the idea of slaves after selling your mother… I just need someone good at fixing things."

Anakin took a slow, deep breath. “I’ll work for you again. When do you want me to come in?”

"Same as years ago, only you choose the days you want to work." Watto shrugged, "Might pay ya extra t' podrace again if ya want…"

“You got a podracer?”

"Needs some fixing up and upgrades, but I still have the one I won when I lost you to that bet."

Anakin nodded. “It’ll need a lot of work, but I can get it running smoothly. I’ll work on it during down time at the shop.”

Watto nodded, "Use what you need from my junk."

Obi-Wan chose then to speak up. "Excuse me, would you happen to know where we could find baby supplies?"

Watto blinked, humming in thought as he scratched his chin. "I think ya'd have t' ask someone who has or had a baby that one…"

“We’ll ask around. Thank you for your help, Watto. But don’t take my thanks as forgiveness for the past. I’m still very bitter about it, and if I feel a small fraction of how I felt back when I was your slave, you’ll be put out of business. You understand?” Anakin’s stare was intense, full of a dark promise that he intended to keep.

Watto nodded and bowed his head at the couple before leaving their table.

Obi-Wan was silent as he watched him leave before sighing, "…Your old owner, 'm guessing?"

Anakin nodded. “He’s changed a lot. But he’s still the same at the same time.”

"Well I hope he's changed enough if you're taking his job offer."

“I’m taking the job offer to take care of you and the twins, nothing more.” Anakin kept out the part that he was planning his revenge on Watto by taking the job.

"Well, if he starts to treat you like a slave, you will be the least of his problems. I'll be the one to take him out." Obi-Wan growled darkly.

“Don’t worry about that. I have a few plans of my own of how to take care of him if he does go back to treating me like a slave.” Anakin kissed Obi-Wan’s cheek and nuzzled him.

"I just don't like the idea of you being put in that situation." The omega admitted.

“I don’t like the idea any more than you do, Obi-Wan. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it if it happens.”

"I would like to help, but…" Obi-Wan nodded and leaned into his mate.

“I know…” Anakin took in a deep breath of Obi-Wan scent, feeling himself calm just at the scent of his mate. “If I need your help, I’ll be sure to let you know. I promise.”

"Good."

Rex came back with a tray of food, setting it down. "Bug free grub. Dig in." he grinned, passing out the cups of water.

“Very funny, Rex.” Anakin chuckled as he grabbed his water and took a drink. “I’m surprised Pepper and Anchor haven’t started⸺” His words trailed off as he realized the reality of what he had been saying.

Rex looked down, "…yeah…"

Anakin picked up his cup. “I know this is just water we’re drinking, but I feel like a toast in their honor is needed.”

"On a planet like this water's more valuable than alcohol." Rex nodded, picking up his cup and Obi-Wan did the same.

“To Pepper and Anchor. Two of the best clones I have ever known. May they rest in peace within the Force.” Anakin bumped his cup against the other two, his face blank of expression.

As the three sipped their water, Leia reached up, her fingers touching Anakin's cup, wanting to be included.

The alpha smiled. “You want to make a toast too, baby girl?”

"Ahh!!!" she wiggled, her arms and legs flailing excitedly.

“Alright, but just a little sip.” Carefully, he tipped his cup towards Leia’s mouth and slowly poured a little water to her lips.

The tiny dribble hit her tongue and she giggled before sucking on her fingers.

Anakin smiled, then set his cup back on the table. “We have a rough road ahead of us. Let’s take this time to relax and enjoy life before we get to work.”

"Get married, spoil our kids with love…" Obi-Wan agreed before lifting his eyes and lowering his voice, "…make love again."

Anakin flushed darkly. “I honestly had completely forgotten about doing that…”

"About what?"

Clearing his throat, Anakin made a vague gesture, not wanting to say anything in front of Rex.

"Did you also forget I should be going back into heat cycles soon?" Obi-Wan whispered.

Anakin nodded, biting his lip. “Rex, think you could watch the twins for a little while tonight?”

Rex looked up at him, "Yes..?"

“I think Obi-Wan and I want to spend a little time alone with each other tonight. It’ll just be for a couple of hours.”

The trooper shrugged, "Sure, Uncle Rex can entertain them and put them to bed tonight." He cooed, reaching over the table to tickle Luke's foot.

“Thanks Rex.” Anakin looked back over at Obi-Wan and swallowed, his face hot and no doubt very red.

Obi-Wan chuckled, satisfied with Anakin's reaction.

* * *

To be continued…


	59. Chapter 59

"Are you sure you have everything?" Obi-Wan asked, checking over the supplies in the bag hanging from Rex's shoulder, "And you know where to find the milk if they get hungry?"

"It's only for an hour or two, Sir." Rex chuckled, "They'll be just fine with me."

"I just want to be sure."

"We'll be right down the corridor and I can always interrupt you if something big enough calls for it." The clone insisted.

“Just hope they don’t start crying,” Anakin said with a smile. “They do take after Obi-Wan. They get fussy if something doesn’t go their way.”

"No I don't." Obi-Wan glanced back at Anakin, Leia still in his arms as he hadn't handed her over yet to Rex who was already holding Luke.

“Yes you do, now give Leia to Rex.” Anakin urged his mate to move quickly.

"If you keep saying I get fussy, I won't need to give Leia to Rex." Obi-Wan huffed.

Anakin whined slightly, gripping Obi-Wan’s sleeve. “Come on, Obi…”

"Seems like you're the 'fussy' one here." Obi-Wan smirked, turning back to Rex. "They also like listening to stories when you rock them to sleep. Just a low soft voice that lets them know they aren't alone if they close their eyes."

"I'll do my best, but you should let me go and focus your attention on your mate." Rex nodded at Anakin with a chuckle as he took Leia from her birth father and turned to leave. "Really, the three of us will be fine. You don't have to worry so much."

The door closed and Obi-Wan sighed.

Anakin nuzzled Obi-Wan once the door was closed, beginning to croon loudly.

"So needy for an alpha who forgot we could do this again…" Obi-Wan chuckled, turning around in Anakin's hold to press his lips along his mate's neck.

“My mind has been occupied by other things recently. I finally get to focus on you again.” Anakin let out a slow sigh, indulging in the affection Obi-Wan was giving him.

"Well then, allow me to occupy your mind and body fully." Obi-Wan gave an impish smile and pushed Anakin back towards their bunk with his fingertips upon his chest, his other hand moving to loosen his top.

Flushing darkly, Anakin looked up at his mate with a smirk. “I would love nothing more,” he said softly.

"Good." Obi-Wan pushed him more firmly so that he'd fall into a sitting position on the bunk. He then finished stripping out of his clothes, paying no mind to the slight pudge around his middle left over from his pregnancy, nor the stretch marks. He then lowered himself to his knees, smirking up at Anakin as he undid the alpha's pants and brought out his member, stroking it to hardness before leaning in and letting it slip past his lips.

Anakin groaned as he ran his hands through Obi-Wan’s soft hair. “Kriff, Obi-Wan…I forgot how good at this you were.”

"Or it's been too long." Obi-Wan chuckled pulling back only long enough to utter the words. Then he was back to taking Anakin into his mouth, bobbing his head as his lips and tongue stroked his alpha.

Anakin fell back on the bed, groaning louder as Obi-Wan’s tongue worked. “It’s been way too long since we last did this. Force, it feels so good, Obi-Wan.”

The omega kept up his attentions a while longer until the moans his alpha was making hinted that he might be close. Not wanting to be knotted in the throat, he pulled back and crawled up over his mate, attacking his mouth next.

Anakin gasped into the kiss as the attention to his member disappeared, leaving him on the edge of his orgasm. He whimpered, but he kissed back fiercely.

"If I let you come now it'd be over for an hour. You know that." Obi-Wan smirked into the kiss, "I want to feel good, too, and I don't want to wait."

“You’re the one who took me to the edge and pulled me away from it before I had a chance to catch a glimpse of what I’d be seeing.” Anakin sighed as he brought his hands up to Obi-Wan’s face. His organic hand brushed some hair to the side.

"Mm, yes. I won't deny that." He agreed.

“Such a tease.” The alpha chuckled, his hand wandering around to Obi-Wan’s backside, fingers dipping down low.

"Would you have rather I not have?" the omega purred.

“Not at all. Though it was mean to leave me hanging.” Anakin pulled Obi-Wan closer to him, hands grabbing his ass and lips attacking his neck.

"Would you rather me finish you off now…or would you like to wait to finish off properly _with_ me?" Obi-Wan's voice was getting breathy.

“Together,” Anakin growled, biting down on the mating mark on his omega’s neck.

Obi-Wan gasped out, hugging Anakin tightly. Anakin's teeth fit the mark perfectly and sent a thrill through his body, causing him to crave more.

"Ani…" he mewed, rubbing up against the alpha.

Anakin bit down slightly harder, rolling his hips up into Obi-Wan’s.

"Please…" Obi-wan gasped, feeling slick start to form.

“Tell me what you want,” Anakin purred.

"You—my mate—you…" he trailed off, running his tongue over the small part of Anakin's mating mark that wasn't covered by the collar of his shirt.

Anakin growled and sat up, having Obi-Wan straddle his lap as he pulled off his shirt. His golden eyes burned with a lust stronger than he had felt before. All he wanted was Obi-Wan, and all he was think was _mine, mine, mine_.

He attacked Obi-Wan’s neck once more as he grabbed Obi-Wan’s hips to grind against him.

"Mmm!" Obi-Wan's eyes closed as he wrapped his legs around Anakin. "Make me unable to karking _stand_ next time we see our master." He moaned, nipping at Anakin's mark.

“As you wish.” Anakin smirked as he stood up, then tossed his mate back onto his back. He was between Obi-Wan’s legs quickly, working his fingers around the slickening entrance.

Obi-Wan shivered and moaned, parting his legs more to allow the alpha access as he hooked an arm around Anakin's neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

One finger slipped into Obi-Wan with ease, Anakin moaning into the kiss as he felt the heat in his groin intensify. Then another finger went in with just as much ease as the first.

Obi-Wan's moans grew louder. But he didn't care. He wanted the entire planet to know that they belonged only to each other. He pulled from the kiss and his lips slid down along Anakin's jaw and neck to his mating mark before his teeth barred and gave a much harder nip than before.

Anakin gasped and groaned loudly, his fingers halting for just a second before they stretched Obi-Wan further. He added yet another finger, though it was hardly needed. Obi-Wan was producing so much slick now that Anakin didn’t even need to stretch his mate out anymore. So he took that as a sign to move on, to rock Obi-Wan’s world, to make him see stars and be completely at the mercy of Anakin.

The alpha removed his fingers as his breathing turned into panting. He could feel his approaching climax coming, but he knew he had to hold it off. He had to satisfy his mate. His alpha nature demanded it.

Looking down at the beauty of Obi-Wan strew out underneath him, Anakin took a shaky breath. “Do we have any condoms?”

"Y-yeah…picked them up today…knew I'd be starting preheat soon so wanted to be prepared for when heat hits and we…do this." Obi—Wan flicked his wrist and out of the bag he had been carrying for their baby supplies they had picked up, hovered a small box of condoms which then floated over to the bed.

Anakin grabbed the box and opened it hastily, pulling out one of the condoms and discarding the box to the floor. The foil was torn open, the condom was put onto Anakin’s member, and then Anakin lined himself up with Obi-Wan’s entrance. He wasted no time pushing himself in as his breath hitched in his throat.

Obi-Wan's head fell back onto the pillow as he let out his long moan. _His_. Anakin was all his. That was something no one could change. Not the Jedi, not the Sith…no one. He bit down harder on Anakin's mating mark.

The bite encouraged Anakin on, his low growling growing louder as he slipped completely inside Obi-Wan with one swift move.

"Mine." The omega growled out, his legs wrapping around Anakin's butt to trap him inside.

Anakin squeezed his eyes shut, groaning through clenched teeth. Even without moving, Anakin was so close to the edge. If he moved even a little, he might just reach his climax.

"Ani…if you don't start moving I'm going to take control." Obi-Wan pleaded after a long pause.

“Sorry, sorry… I’m trying not to come right away.” Anakin took a deep breath and began moving very slowly, painfully slow.

"If you do—then we'll just have to wait and go for round two." Obi-Wan groaned, moving his hips to try and speed up Anakin's movements.

“I don’t want you to wait that long for me to be ready again.” Anakin took slow, deep breaths as he sped up slightly. “I want to satisfy you now.”

"That won't happen unless you get faster and rougher." Obi-Wan smirked, pushing back Anakin's messy curls.

“Damn it, Obi-Wan.” Anakin growled and willed himself to go faster, harder, without completely losing his mind to his approaching orgasm. He was able to hold off if only for a little longer.

Obi-Wan's cried mounted louder and louder with each thrust as he clung to his mate. His toes curling as his mind went numb.

Anakin gripped the pillow on either side of Obi-Wan’s head. He grew almost lightheaded as he gave his mate everything he had for the last few thrusts, then with a loud cry, he took one last thrust and reached his climax, groaning as he trembled from the power of his orgasm.

So close, he had been so close when he felt Anakin knot inside him, locking them together. He whimpered and shifted a leg up along Anakin's side and tried to move—just to see.

It worked. The slightest movement he remembered would be too sensitive when knotted pushed him over the edge into his own orgasm at last and he lay trembling through it.

With such a powerful climax, Anakin felt weak after he rode it through, and as carefully as he could, he positioned himself so he could lay beside his mate. He quietly whispered Obi-Wan's name as he placed gentle kisses along the omega's neck.

"Satisfied?" Obi-Wan whispered, snuggling against his alpha.

"I feel like I should be asking you that." Anakin chuckled softly.

"Yes, but I wouldn't mind still doing a round two before we go pick up the twins and turn in for the night." Obi-Wan hummed.

"I suppose we did say it's be a couple hours. I'm up for round two."

"Well, you will be." Obi-Wan smiled, looking up into Anakin's golden eyes. His fingers moved through Anakin's curls again. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Anakin flushed, surprised by the question. "Well... No, I don't think you have."

"Well you are."

"So are you." Anakin smiled and kissed Obi-Wan's nose.

"Maybe, but I have a thing for blond hair."

"And I have a thing for red hair. Particularly yours."

"Well, many do." Obi-Wan teased, "You're the lucky one of them all."

“You can bet your ass I am.” Anakin sighed happily and nuzzled Obi-Wan, when he looked back at Obi-Wan, his eyes were blue once more.

Obi-Wan chuckled, cupping his mate's cheek. It was good to know there was still some light in Anakin, even if it was only for him and their children. They kissed, long and gentle as they poured their love into each other.

“Force I love you so much,” Anakin said after a while, hugging his mate close.

"I know." came the gentle and loving response.

 

* * *

 

Anakin took a deep breath, rearranging some of the flowers that had been woven into his hair for what seemed like the hundredth time. It was clear, he was extremely nervous. He had voiced his nervousness thrice already. Everything had to be absolutely perfect, nothing could go wrong, and yet he still feared everything would go wrong, and the very special ceremony between Obi-Wan and him would be ruined.

"Stop fiddling, you'll make them fall out." Rex sighed, fixing the flower Anakin had just adjusted in nervousness.

“But it has to be perfect, Rex. Nothing can go wrong today, nothing!” Anakin huffed as he looked at himself in the mirror. His flowers were falling out.

"Here." Rex stepped away and walked a few steps over to where Leia was laying on a blanket. He picked her up and handed her to her father. "Hold your baby. Leave these flowers to me." He then began to fix the damage, re-weaving the small red desert flowers into Anakin's curls.

Anakin sighed and looked at his daughter as he held her. “I’m a mess today, baby girl.”

She giggled and looked up at him with big blue eyes, sucking on her fingers.

"You have nothing to be worried about, Vader." Palpatine stated, sweeping in the door and standing behind Rex. "I highly doubt your mate and omega father to your children will suddenly decide to leave you on today of all days."

“I’m not worried about him leaving me. I’m just worried everything in the ceremony will go wrong. Silly worries I guess.” Anakin bounced Leia slightly as she started to giggle.

Leia clapped her hands, or at least, she attempted to. Her coordination still developing caused her hands to flail at and around each other.

"Even if every little thing goes wrong, as long as you remember to say 'I do' you'll be a happy Kenobi family…or was it Skywalker? I forget which name you two decided on…" Rex sighed.

“Kenobi…” Anakin smiled. “Anakin Skywalker will exist for only a little longer. The Skywalker name dies with the Jedi.”

"It'll take some getting used to for the troops." Rex shrugged, "So maybe not right away. There! No more touching." Having finished weaving the flowers, Rex stepped back to admire his hard work he'd done too many times that morning.

Anakin looked back in the mirror. “Thanks, Rex. I’m sorry I keep making you fix the flowers. I’m just very nervous.”

"I know. That's why I gave you your baby to hold. Fiddle with her. She enjoys the tickles."

“Well, she likes her Uncle Rex too. Plus she’s not the one getting married today. In fact, she’s not getting married until she’s in her 40’s.”

"That's a bit extreme, dad." Rex laughed, shaking his head. "I meant that if you feel nervous and need to keep your hands busy, your daughter is happy to distract you with her giggles until it's time for her to go with Uncle Rex to get Luke and sit to watch her daddies get married."

“Well… my words still stand. She’s my baby girl, and she’s not going to go into the hands of bounty hunter, that’s for sure.” Anakin nuzzled Leia with a chuckle.

"She's growing up a princess." Palpatine stated, moving to look down at the girl and touch her head. "She'll be far from the likes of bounty hunters, smugglers, and other such people of questionable morality."

“Little Princess Leia. I like the sound of that.” Anakin held his daughter close and kissed her head lovingly.

"Princess Leia and Prince Luke." Palpatine nodded. "You see, Lord Vader, one every last piece falls into place, I will be Emperor. But I haven't any heirs. You are the closest I have to a son so you will be my heir, and these two are yours."

“…I like the sound of King. If Luke and Leia are the prince and princess, then Obi-Wan and I should be the kings.” Anakin glanced at Palpatine cautiously.

A dark look passed over the man's features before he shrugged and moved across the room, his back to Anakin. "Once I am gone and you take my place you can change your title to King."

“So then what are Obi-Wan and I now? If not kings or emperors, then what?”

"Lords." Palpatine picked up Anakin's cape and moved back over to him, draping it over his shoulders and fastening it into place for him.

The dark cape flowed over his shoulders and down his back elegantly. Anakin remained silent as his eyes locked onto Palpatine.

"Don't look at me like that. It wouldn't make sense to have an emperor _and_ a king."

“I feel the title of king would go over better than emperor.”

"And you can use that title once it is your turn to take over the Galaxy. I choose Emperor."

Anakin nodded lightly and bowed his head. “Yes, Master…”

"Good. Now here, I thought the twins should have something nicer to wear. I already stopped by Corvus' dressing room to give him Luke's." He held up a baby-sized dress made of shimmering white fabric.

Leia’s eyes lit up at the dress, her tiny arms reaching out for it eagerly.

Anakin chuckled lightly. “I think she likes it already.”

Palpatine handed the dress over to Anakin with a chuckle. "I'll leave you to finish getting ready—oh, and I should let you know that I'll be leaving for the core after the ceremony."

“Yes, Master. I wish you the best of luck on your trip.” Anakin took the dress, letting Leia grab it and feel it.

She giggled, stuffing a handful of the fabric into her mouth.

Palpatine smiled down at her and then bowed his head, "Enjoy your wedding night. You should get started on your mission after this." He said before slipping out.

Anakin sighed and hugged Leia closer. “I just want to enjoy being a family,” he whispered.

She looked up at him and smiled around her fist.

 

* * *

 

"Wait, what if we tried to weave them into a sort of crown?" Obi-Wan asked as Cody struggled to get the flowers to stay in Obi-Wan's red hair. "Maybe then they won't keep falling out every time I turn my head—or breathe…"

“I think that would work better,” Cody sighed as he gave up trying to weave in the flowers. “This is getting us nowhere.”

"My hair just doesn't want to have flowers in it." Obi-Wan chuckled, "Though I guess I could use the Force to hold them in place, but I'd rather be free to focus fully on Anakin today."

“So how do we make these flowers into a crown? A stick? Wire?” Cody looked around for something to use as a base for the flower crown.

"Braid the stems together. It is possible without a base, though it's more fragile. It should hold up for the ceremony, however."

“Okay.” Cody sat down with a handful of the flowers and got to work meticulously weaving the crown together. “Do you want a lose weave? Or should it be tight so it holds up longer?”

"Probably tighter, but not too much that the peddles will fall." Obi-Wan got up and moved over to check on Luke who had already been changed into the tiny white suit that matched his sister's dress. "Hey there, handsome." He cooed, lifting the boy up into his arms.

Luke reached up his hands with a wide smile, giggling as his birth father came into view.

"Are you excited? Today your daddies get married!" he smiled at his son.

“Bgah!” Luke waved his tiny arms excitedly.

"I thought so." Obi-Wan grinned before peppering the boy's face with kisses.

The baby boy squealed in delight, babbling on as Obi-Wan kissed him.

"Ah, what was life even like before you and your sister came along?" Obi-Wan sighed happily, sitting down in a chair next to Cody.

“Probably boring,” Cody said with a smirk. “I mean, you had General Skywalker and us clones, but who else did you really have?”

"…No one…I had no one the entire time I was a Jedi…" Obi-Wan shook his head to shake the old feeling of loneliness and rejection.

“At least now you’re getting married to Skywalker. You’ll be happier, I know you will.”

"Anakin Kenobi…I already like the sound of it."

“I’ll have to get used to calling him General Kenobi as well.” Cody chuckled as he picked up a single white flower to add to Obi-Wan’s red flower crown.

"I'm sure he won't bite if you slip up and call him Skywalker. But I do think he's eager to shed the name that is known throughout the Galaxy as a famous Jedi."

“If I were him, I’d be ready to get a new name.”

"Yeah? And what about you, yourself? Now that the war is pretty much over, what will you do?"

“I don’t know. Keep protecting you I guess.” Cody shrugged and looked up at Obi-Wan.

"You don't want to go out and live a peaceful life? Maybe find a mate of your own?"

“I’m nature-less, General. I’d have as much luck finding a mate as an old bantha would.”

"Just because you don't have a nature doesn't mean you can't find love." Obi-Wan shrugged.

"Who could love an old war clone who's responsible for killing some of the best Jedi in the galaxy?"

"You'd be surprised, Cody." Obi-Wan smiled gently, reaching over to squeeze his friend's hand briefly.

"Yes, I'd be very surprised."

"The Force is with you, Cody. And if the Force wills it, you could find the one destined to steal your heart, just as Anakin did mine."

"Unless the one destined to steal my heart is already taken..." Cody stood up and placed the now finished flower crown on Obi-Wan's head.

"When did you become a 'glass half empty' type of man?" Obi-Wan looked up at Cody, raising a hand to gently adjust the flower crown slightly.

"I feel like a totally different man after the attack on the temple. Maybe that's when." The clone shrugged.

Obi-Wan reached out to squeeze his hand again. "If you need to talk, you know where to find me."

"What I want to talk to you about, I can't really do now. I'm too late."

"You're one of my closest friends, Cody, I'm always here to listen if you need to speak about anything. Even if it's 'too late', it's something that is obviously bothering you. Getting it off your chest to someone you trust will help." He raised Cody's hand and placed a platonic kiss to the clone's knuckles. One similar to the ones he'd given to female senators and other high-class ladies.

"I..." Cody flushed, feeling ashamed. "I shouldn't tell you. It'd ruin our friendship."

"I doubt it."

"Gahh!!" Luke slapped his wet fingers out, smearing his drool on Cody's sleeve with a happy giggle.

At that moment the door opened and Rex stepped in, Leia already in his arms. "Things are about to start. I'll take Luke and sit down while you get into place."

"Oh." Obi-Wan smiled at Rex and nodded, "Thank you for letting me know. And leia, don't you look pretty?" He handed Luke over to Rex and headed for the door.

He paused, "Cody, my offer still stands any time you feel ready to talk about whatever's bothering you." He added before he was gone.

Rex looked at his brother. "Ready to take our seats?"

Cody watched Obi-Wan leave with a sigh. "Yeah, let's go sit down."

"You okay? You look…drained."

"Yeah, just tired. I haven't been sleeping well." Cody shrugged.

"Well, come on, let's get to our seats so we don't miss one of the happiest days of our Generals' lives." Rex nodded his head towards the door.

"Right..." Cody sighed and followed his brother.

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan took a deep breath as the music queued him to move, walking down the isle to the center where Anakin would meet him from the other side of the isle. His smile grew as he drew closer and Anakin could be seen doing the same. The sun filtering down through the canopy of thin cloth was just enough to bring out the gold in his curls.

Heavy clothing was not ideal for this wedding ceremony. Lighter tunics decorated ornately in golden thread matched perfectly with the light of the twin suns.

Anakin's heart beat rapidly inside his chest, excited and nervous all at once as his eyes were locked into his mate. Never had he seen Obi-Wan so beautiful, so elegant, so perfect. If everything else went wrong, at least Obi-Wan would still look flawless.

Obi-Wan smiled wider as they both finally met in the middle and reached out to take each other's hands. "Beautiful." He whispered as they turned towards the woman who would marry them.

Anakin's fingers intertwined with Obi-Wan's as the woman began to speak. Anakin was so nervous he almost didn't hear the cue for him to make his vows. Swallowing, he went over in his head what he was going to say.

"Obi-Wan, our journey together started out rocky. I honestly didn't like you all that much when we were put in that first mission together. Now look where we are. Standing here together about to be married. It's amazing to me that somehow you found the goodness in your heart to love this stubborn alpha. I don't know how to thank you for all you've done for me. You have been kind and loving, but so very patient with me, through all the times I got upset and yelled at you, to the times where I thought I was at the end if the road. You've always been by my side, ready to jump into action if I needed you. Now, with us getting married, you'll be by my side for the rest of my life, and I can't think of a better way to spend my life."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan smiled and cupped Anakin's cheek, "I hated you, too. We both had issues to work through back then. But somehow, we broke through the walls we had built up. You saved me. Saved me from a bitter loneliness, from a life I hadn't been meant for…and you have given me two wonderful children. I can't even imagine a life without you or the twins in it, and I don't want to. I choose to share my life with you, and I will follow you into unknown space if I had to. We both had loved before, but in the end, you were the only one for me, and I, you. I look forward to what our future will hold from this moment on."

The woman standing before the two Sith motioned for a young Mirialan boy to bring forward a shallow cup. “As you two already know, this marriage is sacred within the Force, and it should be represented as such. This cup holds the purest of water known to all species of this galaxy. This water, you will drink throughout the rest of the day as this ceremony continues. It will serve as a reminder that your marriage should be the most important thing in your lives.”

She grabbed the cup and handed it to Anakin first. “Your first drink of this water will act as a symbol that your love comes first and foremost. The love you have for each other is pure, and it should remain that way for as long as you two are married.”

Anakin took a sip out of the cup, feeling the cool water run down his throat pleasantly. When he had wiped his lip dry, he passed the cup to Obi-Wan who took it delicately in his palms, the cup shaped more like a shallow bowl than a standard cup. It was white and decorated blue with ancient symbols. He brought it to his lips and smiled before gently tipping it to let the water flow over his tongue and down his throat.

“With your first drink taken, continuously you’ll be reminded of your love, each time you take a drink from this cup. Now, we’ll move onto the rings.”

Another boy came up with a glass box that housed the glowing rings for the couple. The box was opened and the rings were given to each mate. Anakin placed his ring first on Obi-Wan’s finger. “This is also a symbol of my love for you, Obi-Wan, to show that my love, not just for you, but for our children, is endless.”

Obi-Wan in turn slipped the second ring onto Anakin's finger. "This is a symbol of my dedication to you, our children, and any children we may have in the future. My love, my heart belongs to you, my dear, beautiful Anakin, now and until the end of the Force itself."

Anakin felt his eyes get a little wet at Obi-Wan’s words. His hands gripped his mate’s just a little tighter.

“Now that you have made your vows, drank from the same cup, and placed rings on each other’s fingers, you are now ready to officially be wed. Anakin, do you take Obi-Wan to be your husband, to love until the end of your days and until the Force is no more?”

“I do.”

“And Obi-Wan, do you take Anakin to be your husband, to love until the end of your days and until the Force is no more?”

"More than ever, yes, I do." Obi-Wan grinned.

“Then I am more than pleased to announce this newlywed couple as Mr. Obi-Wan and Anakin Kenobi.” The woman nodded and gestured for the couple to share their kiss.

Anakin happily obliged and pulled his mate in for a deep kiss full of love.

Obi-Wan's arms wrapped up around Anakin's shoulders, pulling himself up even deeper into the kiss until he was on his tip-toes, soon feeling them leave the sandy floor completely as Anakin picked him up slightly.

With what small of a crowd they had as witness, applause rang out across the sands that made Anakin feel like he was worth a million credits. Never had he felt happier, and he was glad for it. As he pulled away from the kiss, he had to chuckle, and he shifted Obi-Wan around so he was carrying his new husband in his arms.

“I love you so much, Obi,” Anakin said as he held Obi-Wan.

The omega responded with simply bringing him into a second kiss, causing him from having to pause walking down the center isle. "I love you too, Mr. Kenobi."

Anakin smiled wide. “I like the sound of that. What do you say we go get some drinks to celebrate?”

"Yes."

They began their fist steps as husbands down the isle, their few guests falling in to follow them out. Rex holding the twins, and Cody having been given the couple's marriage cup to carry. Cody gripped it a little tighter than he needed to as he looked down into the purified water—such a valuable thing on such a dusty planet.

Rex did not look at his brother as he followed the newlyweds. He knew something was wrong with his brother, and perhaps he was only just starting to figure out that this problem had started long before the attack on the Jedi temple. Rex just had no idea how to figure out the problem.

"Gahhhw!" Leia wiggled, bringing the clone's attentions back down to her brother and herself.

"Dahhh!" Luke grinned.

Rex smiled. “You two getting antsy? I doubt your parents will want to look after you tonight. You know, wedding night celebrations and all. I’m pretty sure you two are too young for that kind of stuff.”

"Oooob!" said luke.

"Bla!" Leia chimed in.

The clone laughed. “You two are too cute. Maybe I’ll find a mate of my own and have some kids some day.”

"Good luck with that." Cody seemed to mumble.

Rex looked back at his brother. “Why do you say that?”

"No one will ever want a clone as a mate. Not when they could have proper alphas."

“Well, perhaps I’ll find a beta then. They don’t require alphas.”

Cody shrugged and looked back down at the dish.

Rex furrowed his eyebrows in thought. “You’re in love with someone… I can at least tell that.”

Cody flinched. "It doesn't matter."

"It does matter, Cody. I care about you, and I'm concerned."

"He's not interested, he's not available. It doesn't matter, Rex."

"Cody..." Rex's eyes widened slightly. "It's Obi-Wan isn't it..."

"How can anyone not fall for a man like that after years of working with him? Years of protecting him?"

"I don't have an answer for that, Cody... Why didn't you act sooner? When Skywalker wasn't even in the picture yet?"

"With a war to be fought and vods being killed left and right? How could I confess to him only to take a blaster bolt to the chest? I wanted to wait. Then _your_ general had to show up."

"Cody, don't place the blame on anyone here, okay? I just don't understand why you didn't want to confess to him early on when you had the opportunity to expand your relationship with him. You had plenty of time. Look, you're alive now, so why didn't you take the chance? Why didn't you risk it?"

"I'm hurting, Rex." Cody stopped walking and narrowed his eyes, "I don't need to hear what I 'should have' done. I already know. I also know it's too late, that I lost my chance and I'll never be more than a friend. I'm not going to try for more, so just let me be today."

Rex went silent as he too stopped walking. He sighed after a while. "I'm sorry Cody. I wish things would have worked out better for you..."

"Don't tell Obi-Wan. He doesn't need to know. Let him enjoy his marriage. I'll always be by his side protecting him, and that's enough for me."

"I won't tell him." Rex looked at the ground before walking again. "But I think you should tell him eventually."

"No. I will get over it and be his personal body guard. He'll need one. The Generals are both to be Lords of the Empire."

"Cody I know you as well as Obi-Wan does, and I know you won't get over it unless you tell him. You can still be his body guard, but dang it, you need to tell him."

"No."

Rex growled slightly. "God damn it, Cody, for once in your life could you not be an ass?!"

"Did you ever think that me telling him now would be the _ass_ thing to do? Now that he's happy? That he has a family?" Cody touched the twin's fuzzy heads.

"I said you had to tell him eventually, not right this second. Are you functioning properly? Because you've been off ever since the temple attack."

"I'm fine. I've _always_ been fine."

"No you haven't... You are aware that you killed Pepper and Anchor, right?"

"They were a threat to the Empire, just as the Jedi were."

"They were your brothers, Cody... You loved them dearly with all your heart."

"They had to be eliminated."

"They were good men."

"They used to be."

"They still were up until the damn moment you shot them. You're the one who is becoming a threat if you don't cool it."

"Good solders follow orders."

Rex blinked. "Good soldiers follow orders? What does that mean?"

"You know what it means. We all do."

Rex narrowed his eyes. "Cody,I don't know what's going on with you, but I don't like it. I wish you would go back to how you used to be."

"I am the same." Cody said before jogging to catch up with the other clones and Palpatine who regarded him with a smile.

Rex sighed heavily and looked down at the twins. "I wish he could see what's happening to him... It's not good."

* * *

To be continued…


	60. Chapter 60

The happy couple were dazzling as they spun around a small space where the tables had been cleared away to allow for some dancing in front of the usual cantina band that played a wider variety of music rather than the usual same song over and over. Arm in arm they twirled and laughed as patrons and their few wedding guests clapped and cheered them on.

"Ah, I need a small break." Obi-Wan finally panted as yet another song ended and a new one started up.

"I do too. I haven't danced that much ever in my life." Anakin chuckled as he caught his breath, leading Obi-Wan off the dance floor.

The two moved over to their table and Obi-Wan picked up their marriage cup, taking a sip of the water. Very little was left, and he made sure to leave a decent sized sip for his husband, passing the cup to him once he quenched enough of his thirst.

Anakin drank the last of the water with a smile, then he admired the cup. "You know, this thing would look good in our apartment back on Coruscant."

"And once we get home, it will go in a special place on the mantle."

"Where we can see it all the time." Anakin kissed Obi-Wan gently. "It almost doesn't feel real that we're married now..."

"Well, we are, Mr. Anakin Kenobi."

"Indeed we are. And it feels amazing. I can't believe the Jedi were so against relationships like this. I don't now how I would have survived in the Order without falling for you."

"The Jedi blinded themselves to too much of the outside world. Our fate will not be the same as theirs." Obi-Wan sat down and sighed, glancing around. "Looks like Rex took the twins to bed for us."

Anakin also glanced around and smiled. “Good for us then. We can go find a place to have some fun later.” He kissed Obi-Wan’s cheek.

"Tonight's going to be a pleasant one." Obi-Wan agreed.

“Any night with you is a pleasant one.”

"We'll have many from now on." Obi-Wan chuckled, taking his husband's hand.

“Yes we will, and I’ll enjoy every one of them, just because you’ll be there to enjoy them with me.” Anakin smiled lovingly.

Obi-Wan purred, nuzzling Anakin and wrapping the alpha's arms around him. "How late do you want to stay out tonight?"

“Here? Well, probably until everyone else does.” Anakin shrugged. “Are you wanting to sneak away so we can have some time together?”

"Well, I'd rather not spend _all_ my energy tonight on the dance floor. There's _other_ dances we could take part in elsewhere."

“I agree. Maybe we should sneak out of here pretty quickly.”

"I'm sure everyone will understand."

“Hopefully, anyways. I’ve felt a little negative energy here and there, throughout the ceremony.” Anakin shrugged.

"Have you? I have been a bit distracted." Obi-Wan grinned.

“I mean, I have been too,” Anakin said as he chuckled and nuzzled Obi-Wan. “But there’s been some…weird emotions from some people here and there.”

"We'll deal with that later. Tonight Rex is babysitting so we can focus only on each other. We won't have to worry about anything until we wake up tomorrow. Plus…" Obi-Wan lowered his voice, "I feel like I've started preheat. Not nearly as obvious as it had been before pregnancy, but I've been told that the first few after giving birth are usually a lot more calm which allows for better caretaking of the babies. But I have felt a pull towards nesting again."

“Hmm, already that time again? I feel like you’ve hardly had time to recover from the pregnancy. But oh well. What can I do?” Anakin stood up and offered his hand to his husband. “So are you ready to get out of here, then?”

"Let's get back to the ship that is our home while on this sandy rock. You can help me prepare nesting things and then we can break it in for the first time as married mates." Obi-Wan said as he gave Anakin his hand to allow himself to be pulled to his feet.

“Sounds good to me. Let’s go.” Anakin glanced over the crowd before leading Obi-Wan out.

The wedded couple hurried back to the ship, Palpatine had already left with one of the ships and half the men as promised, leaving them free to not worry about leaking too much of their pleasure into the Force. The Sith always seemed grumpy when they let loose such feelings of love and pleasure.

They made their way to their room aboard the remaining ship and locked the door behind them. First they found all the soft things. Blankets, pillows, and clothes, pulling them over near the bed where Obi-Wan could quickly nest. The only things they didn't include was the twins' belongings. Once Obi-Wan had the next built up on their bed, he yanked Anakin down into it, pinning him there with a grin.

He licked his lips as he gazed down at the alpha, "Mine." He growled playfully.

“Well, I thought for sure I was the alpha in this relationship.” Anakin smirked and chuckled, his hands landing on Obi-Wan’s hips.

"Pretty sure you are, seeing as you weren't the one pregnant a month ago." Obi-Wan grinned, "But that doesn't mean I can't be as possessive in my lusting for you as you are for me."

“So does that mean you’re doing all the work tonight?”

"Do you want me to ride you, my alpha husband?"

“Mmm, I’d love to see you do that…” Anakin’s tone grew heavy with lust.

"Well then…" Obi-Wan straightened up and began stripping. "Remove your clothing, Anakin Kenobi."

Anakin spoke not a word, his eyes locked onto Obi-Wan as he removed his belt and kicked off his boots. His decorative tunics were tossed to the side, leaving just his pants and underwear left to remove.

Obi-Wan was naked, all for the crown of flowers still upon his head as he smiled down at the alpha. "Those too."

“I thought you might want to take those off.” Anakin smirked.

"I suppose…" Obi-Wan rubbed at Anakin's hidden member teasingly before shifting to help remove the offending garments. Once they were discarded, Obi-Wan reached behind himself to get himself slicked up, moaning lowly at the feeling from his own fingers.

Enjoying the moment to simply lay there and watch, Anakin smiled more and sighed happily. “You’re amazing, I hope you know…”

Obi-Wan smiled and positioned himself over Anakin's member, "I would hope so. This is the life I choose." He smirked before dropping himself onto Anakin and gasping out.

Anakin groaned long and deep, his hands twitching slightly, wanting to grab Obi-Wan’s thighs. However, he controlled himself, clenching his hands into fists as he took a deep breath.

Obi-Wan slowly lifted himself up before dropping again. He repeated the action over and over, each time moving a little faster until his head fell back, eyes closed, and a long lustful moan upon his lips.

Anakin couldn't help but look pleased with his mate's performance. He had remembered when he was younger Twi'lek dancers on Tatooine, dancers that would perform similar moves to what Obi-Wan was performing now. Anakin knew what he had seen as a child wasn't appropriate for him, but in that particular moment, he couldn't have cared less for the memories. All that mattered was his mate and how beautiful and enticing he was. Anakin let out another groan and shivered.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan moved even faster, desperate for more as he took his alpha into his body as deep as he could. The Force itself shifted around the two of them, seeming to aid in the greedy action.

Anakin squeezed his eyes shut and covered his face with his hands. "Kark, Obi-Wan... Feels good..."

"Touch me—kiss me!" He gasped, opening his wet eyes to look down at Anakin.

The alpha took a strong hand and slowly dragged it down Obi-Wan's chest. His eyes were intense with lust and a desire that felt familiar, a desire that had built up when Obi-Wan was last in heat.

"Ani…" Obi-Wan fell forward until their lips met in a hot, lustful kiss.

Anakin wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan and kissed him fiercely. His hips twitched slightly, needing to move as the omega demanded for more and more. "Need to move..."

"Go ahead." Obi-Wan breathed.

Without hesitation, Anakin pushed Obi-Wan into his back, slipping out of him just long enough to grab a condom and slip it on, the he was thrusting back into Obi-Wan with a moderate but meaningful pace.

Obi-Wan was blushing, about to say something about his forgetfulness of using a condom, but he didn't have the chance as his words turned into cries once more. Anakin's name upon each one.

Over and over, Anakin thrust into his mate, groaning each time their hips connected. His climax was approaching fast, thus he silently praised himself for remembering to put a condom on before continuing.

Obi-Wan reached out, grabbing Anakin's flesh hand tight in his own as he climaxed. Body pulsing around his alpha and limbs twitching as he spilled over his limit.

A few more thrusts, and Anakin was hitting his climax as well. He shook as he rode out his orgasm and knotted inside his mate. Out of all the things he had experienced in his life, Anakin had to pick knotting inside Obi-Wan as his favorite.

Obi-Wan slowly relaxed, snuggling into Anakin's chest and shoulder as they lay panting in bed. "Thank you for remembering what I forgot." He hummed after a while.

"I'm not quite ready for another pregnancy. I'd like to enjoy at least more than one heat with you before we go for another kid." Anakin chuckled and kissed Obi-Wan's nose.

"I'd like the twins to be at least a few years old before we have more." Obi-Wan agreed.

"I like that plan. We'd know a little better what we're doing with how to raise kids." Anakin sighed and held Obi-Wan closer. "I do think you're in preheat. You had a lot more slick than you did the other night."

"Was pretty quick and easy to get it going, too." Obi-Wan hummed.

“Guess I’m good at that, then.” Anakin chuckled.

"Cheeky."

“No, just proud.”

"No, cheeky. I prepped myself tonight, remember?"

“Yeah, I remember.” Anakin kissed Obi-Wan’s nose lightly.

Obi-Wan hummed, tilting his head back to catch the kiss with his lips.

“So,” Anakin began after the kiss. “Should we tell Rex he’ll be babysitting the twins a lot this coming week?”

"Yes, well, we can't have their little ears in the room while we make each other moan like whores, now can we? Have him on stand-by for taking the twins whenever. I'm sure I can still care for them between bouts of need.

“Hopefully. But sometime soon Rex and I need to go get supplies for us to last until the Emperor gets back. So we may take the twins and leave for an afternoon so you can rest up. I hope that’s okay with you.”

"Mm, a nice day trip with Daddy. Be sure to spoil them slightly.

“Only slightly.” Anakin chuckled. “A day trip with Daddy and Uncle Rex, and the kids will only get spoiled slightly.”

"Yes. Maybe pick them each up a new toy. They really don't have much to play with here."

“No, they don’t. We left that toy bantha Bail gave us back at home…if we could call it home anymore.”

"Once the Emperor allows us to return we can at least pack up our things to move to wherever home will be."

“Coruscant feels too out of place now after the attack on the temple. I’m not sure I want to even go back yet.”

"We have spoken about finding a home with more nature. Where the kids can grow up surrounded by green plants and pure water springs. We'll go back only to pack."

“Maybe we should go to Naboo or Alderaan. Those would be safer places than here, plus there’s a lot more green. Here’s there’s just sand as far as you can see. Not very nice on the eyes.”

"Or the skin with those suns." Obi-Wan agreed.

“For pale people like you, yes,” Anakin teased lightly.

"And our children. Babies have sensitive skin."

“They’ll toughen up if we live here long enough. They’ve got my genes in them after all.”

"Well, I'd rather them live free to run around without sand."

“There’s nothing wrong with sand, there’s just tons of it, and it gets into your clothes and hair far too easily. Wonderful, sand is.” Anakin stressed sarcastically.

"The sand on this planet is much to course and hot to run around bare-footed in it. If the twins play with sand, it should be on a soft beach." Obi-Wan smirked, "And if you love sand so much maybe on a beach trip I'll bury you up to your neck in it and the twins can build a sand castle on you."

“Please no. I was very much kidding about how wonderful sand is.” Anakin shuddered. “I hate sand…”

"I know. I was teasing you at the end. Though I will still take the twins to beaches."

“I think I’ll just skip beach days. Sure, the water is tempting, but I’d rather not go unless there was absolutely no sand at all. I don’t even know why we keep returning here…”

"…Ani…" Obi-Wan sighed, looking up at Anakin, "Where you buried your mother…I'd like to take the twins there so she can see her grandchildren…in a way."

Anakin nodded. “I think she’d like that… plus we can show the twins to my step-father and his son.”

"After my heat's over…we'll go see your mother and step-family."

“Sounds good. I hope they’ll be happy to see me… I haven’t seen them since I was 19.”

"My family was happy to see me after a lifetime. I'm sure they will still welcome you."

“Well, I was kind of rude the last time I saw them. Plus Padmé was with me, and I was emotionally unstable… It was a rough time.”

"Your mother had passed on into the Force. I'm sure they understand."

“I’m sure they did. But I still feel like I reacted badly.”

"Ani…when my family—my people were killed I wanted to go on a rampage. I wanted to slaughter every last being who had a hand in the massacre of my people. Having people ripped away from you causes dark emotions to rise up, and if they loved your mother even half as much as you did…they will understand your reaction."

“I guess you’re right…” Anakin sighed. “We’ll see how it goes.”

"Mhm, and even if they don't react well…you still have the right to visit your mother's grave."

“They loved my mother as much as I did, from what I gathered. I don’t doubt that they’re nice people and will allow us a visit.”

Obi-Wan nodded and shifted a bit to test his husband's knotting inside him. He slid out without too much sensitivity, signaling that Anakin's knot had relaxed enough. He sighed and smiled, "How about we shower up before bed?"

“I think we both need a shower.” Anakin sat up and stretched.

"We're covered in slick and sand. Yes, we need one."

“And this was only the aftereffects of preheat. Your heat is going to get messy very quickly.” The alpha climbed out of the nest, then offered his hand to help out his omega.

Obi-Wan hummed in agreement as he was pulled to his feet and the two moved to the refresher for a much needed shower. Though water supply on the ship mandated it be a quick one.

After their shower, Anakin shook his damp hair around, watching it bounce around in a mirror. He sighed and grabbed one of the curly locks. “I think I should get a haircut… What do you think?”

"I think it's up to you. If your curls are too long and getting in your way, then cut them."

“But you like my curls. You’ve expressed that to me many times.”

"I do, and I of course encourage you to keep them and not cut them too short."

Anakin hummed in thought as he looked at himself in the mirror, gripping the towel that was wrapped around his waist. “Maybe I’ll get the sides shaved off and get the top trimmed a little. And maybe I’ll try some facial hair. Think that’ll scare the kids too much?”

"You talked about growing facial hair back when I considered shaving and trying a new look." Obi-Wan pointed out, gesturing to his own chin. "And you told me how silly I was for thinking my beard may scare the children."

Anakin shrugged. “I guess you’re right. Maybe I’ll get that haircut when Rex and I take the twins out for the day.”

"Do what you want, but I still want curls to play with when you get back."

Anakin chuckled. “Deal.”

Obi-Wan finished combing and drying his hair before moving away back to the nest and turning down the lights. "Come to bed soon."

“I will.” Anakin dried his hair more and ran his organic hand through it with a sigh. Looking once more into the mirror, he saw his blue eyes. He knew that his eyes had changed color already, but he hadn’t had the chance to see himself with the golden eyes he knew he had. Thinking about it caused him to shiver a little. Don’t worry about it, he told himself as he moved to his mate and husband. Anakin didn’t need to worry about the Sith for the moment. He just had to focus on his family, and for the moment, that was perfectly okay with him.

Anakin crawled into bed beside Obi-Wan and kissed his mating mark gently before curling around him and falling into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

"Gdahhh!" Leia exclaimed as she reached up and fisted a few messy locks of her father's hair as he carried her around a shop, looking for basic supplies.

Anakin grunted a little, yet he smiled. “Leia, baby girl, you need to let go of Daddy’s hair. It hurts when you pull it.”

She only giggled, trying to bring the locks to her mouth, though she couldn't quite get it there.

The young father sighed. “At least if I get my hair cut, you won’t be able to pull it as much.”

"Here, sir." Rex shifted Luke to his other arm that also carried bags of supplies before moving to tug the hair loose from the girl's iron grip.

“Thanks, Rex. Leia is strong like her daddy. Too strong honestly.” Anakin sighed and pulled his head back away from Leia’s reach. “No more pulling Daddy’s hair, okay baby girl?”

She gave him a pouty look, her lip sticking out—until she spotted something behind her father. A doll made of cloth and string wearing a worn little blue dress, barely peeking over the pile of junk and scraps it was sitting in. She giggled and leaned forward, her hands outstretched trying to get at it. Then, slowly the doll seemed to lift up, moving forward about a meter before she lost control and the doll fell to the floor.

Anakin stopped walking and looked back at the doll, then at Leia. “…Did you just do that?”

"Ah!" she reached for the doll again and it lifted a few inches before falling again.

“I don’t believe it… and here I was thinking you weren’t Force sensitive!” Anakin laughed and kissed his daughter’s cheek. “Go on, try it again.”

"Mmmm!" the girl scrunched up her face, straining to get the doll. Even her feet were kicking out as if it'd help. It lifted again but fell before she could get it.

“So close. Here let me help you.” Anakin reached out his hand towards the doll, and it floated for a little bit before rushing into Leia’s open arms. “There you go, baby girl.”

The girl squealed happily, hugging the doll and leaning against her father's shoulder.

Anakin patted her back gently. “Looks like I’ll be training you in the ways of the Force soon. I can’t wait.”

"How young does Force training usually start?" Rex asked curiously.

“Well, I guess as soon as the child is capable of understanding that they’re Force sensitive.  But I’ve only seen the way the Jedi do it, and it’s… not the way I want my children to learn.” Anakin shrugged as he held Leia tighter.

Rex nodded, "Well, these two aren't Jedi. They don't have to learn so strictly."

“The Jedi way of teach was almost violent. I wasn’t so sure I was for it when I sat in on one learning session.”

"Why? What happened?"

“The younglings were forced to sit and have some sort of treatment done on them. Like the older Jedi would stand in front of them and use some sort of mind trick or something. Some kids went into a full trance, others started screaming and crying, like they were in pain, and yet none of the masters went to their rescue. I don’t know what the masters did, but I had a sick feeling in my gut when I left that learning session.”

"…And…Obi-Wan had been trained like that?"

“I couldn’t tell you…”

"Sounds too much like brain-washing to me." Rex sighed, shaking his head.

“I know. Maybe that’s why every Jedi was so loyal to the Order except me. I was the one exception, and I took down the Order.”

"And why your mate had such a hard time letting himself fall into your arms…and a hard time letting go of the Order even as they hurt and punished him…"

“The Order is dead now. Very few Jedi remain, and those that do will soon meet their ends. I’ve felt a few familiar ones escape. Master Luminara, Master Yoda…Master Qui-Gon survived. They must all meet their end sooner or later.”

"Isn't Luminara one of Obi-Wan's close friends, though?"

“Yes.”

"…Why not give her a chance?"

“I…don’t know. I gave Obi-Wan’s healer a chance…”

"If one can be given a chance to join you, then maybe two should be given that chance. She was a trusted friend. Maybe…maybe she is still."

“I trusted Ahsoka, but in the end, she turned on me.”

"She is her own person. She doesn't represent every Jedi."

“She was my Padawan.”

"Yes, she was. But not even for half a year."

“She was still my Padawan, Rex. I still cared about her, and then she turned against me like I was always her enemy.”

"And she attacked and nearly paralyzed your mate. I know. I witnessed her actions. But I also know that maybe, just Maybe, Luminara is different from the other Jedi, just as Obi-Wan was different and able to see it's flaws enough to leave it behind."

“Luminara is a beta… Perhaps the attack on the temple should have only targeted alpha Jedi.” Anakin thought for a bit, chewing on his lip. “Now that I think about it, I still feel the Force signatures of the remaining omega Jedi. Maybe we can save them if I can convince the Emperor to do so.”

"I think your mate would be pleased to know the omegas were left alone. They had it rough at the Temple—especially after Obi-Wan was expelled. I think he'd want the omegas and younglings to be spared the punishment."

“I’ll comm the Emperor when we get back to the ship. I hope he’ll understand my reasoning for sparing the omegas.”

"Bahho!" Luke interrupted, reaching over towards Leia's doll.

Anakin chuckled. “You want the doll too? You two will learn how to share then. Are you willing to share, Leia?”

She pulled the doll further away from her brother.

“Of course…Well how about we find another doll, Luke?”

"Or another toy of sorts that is age appropriate. No choking hazards." Rex hummed, looking around the general junk shop that had more variety than Watto's which stuck mainly to ship and droid parts.

“I guess we’re going toy shopping then. Obi-Wan did say to spoil the kids.”

"Your daddy will find you something, Luke." Rex smiled at the boy in his arms.

 

* * *

 

Cody’s heart pounded in his chest. He knew what he was doing was wrong. He knew he should forget about it and leave, but Obi-Wan was in the middle of his heat and away from his mate. It was the perfect opportunity to talk to him without being disturbed. He had to move quickly though if he was to cover everything he wanted to talk about. He was compelled to enter what he knew deep down was forbidden.

Sighing, Cody opened up the door to the private room Obi-Wan and Anakin had been sleeping in.

"You're back earl—oh, Cody." Obi-Wan sat up in his nest, clearly stripped of clothing, face flushed and hair a mess as he pulled a blanket up around his bare form. "Is there an issue?"

Cody flushed slightly and swallowed. “No, Sir… well maybe, actually…”

"This isn't…the most opportune time," Obi-Wan admitted openly as he shifted his nest around a bit to make himself feel more secure, "but I did promise I'd be here for you if you need to talk. Have a seat."

“Thank you, Sir… sorry for… interrupting you.” Cody sat down next to his general, fidgeting slightly.

"I was finished." He admitted truthfully, "Anakin helps curve my cravings so I'm not in constant need."

“Ah… right, well, uh…” Cody trailed off and swallowed again. “Look, I have something I need to tell you… and it’s harder to tell you now than it ever has been.”

"I'm listening." Obi-Wan shifted, resting against the wall of his nest, arms crossed under his chin as he watched Cody.

“I, uh… Well, I’ve always had… a crush on you…Sir…” Cody looked at the floor, trying to avoid looking at Obi-Wan and losing control.

"Oh…I see…" Obi-Wan had no idea how to react to such a confession. He knew he could be a flirt at times, and as a Jedi he had been aware of a number of people growing interested in him. Some even had been bold enough to offer mating. But he had absolutely no idea Cody had become one of those admirers. He hadn't known of anyone close to him gaining feelings for him other than Anakin of course. Everyone else had been passing men and women in his life. People he met on missions and most he never saw again after the mission's end.

“I knew I should have told you way earlier, years ago, but when Skywalker came around, I never had a chance against him. He’s an actual alpha, and I’m just the shell of one. I knew that once he was around, I’d never be able to compete against him for you.” Cody sighed and gripped the edge of the bed.

Obi-Wan was silent. What could he say? That Anakin's being a full alpha had nothing to do with it? That it didn't matter if Cody or the other vods had all had their natures butchered when they had been developing? That maybe if Cody had spoken up before it would be Cody Kenobi instead of Anakin Kenobi sharing his marriage bed? He couldn't. He had no way of knowing if he would have returned Cody's affections. The past was beyond any powers of foresight into possibilities.

"I'm sorry…I don't know what to say…"

Cody looked up at Obi-Wan, an intensity in his eyes that had only been seen on the battle field. “You don’t have to say anything, Obi-Wan…” The clone grabbed Obi-Wan’s shoulders tight and pulled him up for a needy kiss.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened, his mind fuzzy with panic for too long before he remembered how to move and he placed his hands on Cody's chest, pushing him roughly away.

"I'm married, Cody!" he snapped as soon as his lips were no longer crushed by the desperate clone.

“That’s why I said you didn’t have to say anything.” Cody growled and pushed Obi-Wan down into the nest by his arms.

"Cody— _No_!" Obi-Wan gasped out, struggling to push the clone back off him and out of the nest. " _Stop_!"

“Just keep quiet and no one has to know.” Cody leaned down at grabbed Obi-Wan’s ear between his teeth, biting down enough to stimulate the omega.

"I said _no_ , Cody!" Obi-Wan cried out, even as his body responded to the rough touch. " _No_!"

“I’m not gonna stop until you know how I feel, General. So just shut up!” Cody pulled back slightly, then straddled Obi-Wan so he couldn’t escape. He stripped his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. “I know you’re in heat right now, so let me help you.”

" _Don't touch me_! That's an _order_!"

Cody halted, a confused look on his face, like he was struggling with what to do. He stared down at Obi-Wan, his eyes seeming distant.

"I mean it." Obi-Wan croaked out.

The clone blinked, then he growled again. “Good soldiers follow orders… from their _highest_ officer.” His hands grabbed Obi-Wan’s shoulders and pinned him down hard. “Good omegas obey all alphas.”

Obi-Wan's eyes widened, his face going pale. "Cody…no—!" he choked out, tears stinging the corners of his eyes.

“Good alphas take any omegas…” Cody pushed Obi-Wan’s head to the side to expose his mating mark from Anakin. He growled louder, grinding his hips up against the omega’s.

"Stop! Get off!" Obi-Wan cried out, kicking and squirming to break free.

“Stop moving,” Cody said in a tone he had never possessed before. It was rougher, more commanding, and dangerous. His alpha tone.

"Kark you!" Obi-Wan spat up at the clone.

'“Stop moving!” Cody quickly leaned down and bit the mating mark as hard as he could, determined to make his own mark right over it.

Pain like a prolonged electric shock shot through Obi-Wan's entire body from the mark. A scream ripping from his lips and echoing throughout the ship as his body twitched helplessly through the pain.

Cody inwardly groaned. Now he had to be even quicker to avoid being caught. Already he heard clones start to head their way, so he shoved Obi-Wan away from him and began unfastening his pants.

 

* * *

 

Anakin suddenly looked up and towards the direction of the ship, feeling a sharp pain on his mating mark. He tried to make sense of it, then he felt the desperate cry for help from Obi-Wan through the Force. As carefully as he could, he handed Leia to Rex and took off running, eyes wide with fear.

"S-sir?" Rex blinked, juggling the two twins and the bags of supplies he had been carrying.

* * *

To be continued…


	61. Chapter 61

Obi-Wan was desperate, his eyes glowing gold and orange as he thrust both hands up into Cody's chest, using the force to throw his former friend against the far wall and then watch him crumble to the floor. When Cody, growling and spitting in anger moved to approach again he reached out, his fingers stiffly curled as he lifted the clone up off his toes in a Force Choke, though he was trembling badly.

Cody grasped at his throat, struggling to breathe as he glared at Obi-Wan. He had been so close, and now he was failing, he was done. He failed to mate Obi-Wan. Such went the way of natures. A needy alpha losing to an omega who could stand up for himself. Cody had been an idiot to think he could have over powered his former general.

"I said…" Obi-Wan shouted as the door slid open, " _Don't touch me_!"

Clones flooded in and aimed their blasters at Cody. Among those clones was Fives, and his eyes went wide as he saw who had attacked Obi-Wan. “Cody…you attacked the general? Why?” He looked around and identified the evidence of struggle. “You tried to mate with him? Are you crazy?!”

Cody growled at Fives as he continued to struggle against Obi-Wan’s Force choke.

"General…let him down, we'll guard you." One of the clones said soothingly, though he didn't dare get too close or touch the terrified omega.

Obi-Wan's eyes snapped over to him, his trembling hand keeping his Force grip on Cody's throat a moment longer before he slumped and released, letting the offending clone drop into a heap on the floor. "Get him out of my sight." He shuddered, his words uneven, "Lock him up. I don't want to see him again!"

Fives was quick to grab Cody and push him onto his stomach, pulling his hands behind his back and pulling out a pair of wrist cuffs to bind them. “I looked up to you, Cody… not anymore.”

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin’s voice rang clear and true amongst the chaos. His tone was full of worry, with need to see his mate and make sure he was okay.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan's shaky voice called out. As the clones all worked to secure their fallen brother and take him someplace where he could be locked up.

Anakin pushed through until he was embracing Obi-Wan tightly and protectively. “Are you okay? What happened?!”

"That…that _monster_ tried to force me." Obi-Wan said, sinking deep into his mate's embrace.

“…Cody?” Anakin gently nuzzled Obi-Wan’s mating mark, catching a whiff of Cody’s scent. The alpha instantly started growling as his gaze turned to the clone.

"He tried to overpower your mating mark…" Obi-Wan nodded, trembling.

Anakin pulled away from Obi-Wan and hauled Cody up to his feet, slamming him up against the wall. “You bastard, you knew Obi-Wan was mated and married! What the hell were you thinking?”

When Cody didn’t answer, Anakin brought his cybernetic fist back and threw a hard punch at the clone’s face. “You knew it was wrong for you to take my mate!”

"…Should have locked him up when he killed Anchor and Pepper…that alone was unforgivable. We all thought it was just…no, you're out of control. We made a mistake to keep trusting you." One of the clones said, though Obi-Wan couldn't see which one had spoken as they all had their backs to Obi-Wan as they stared down Cody.

“Karking nasty clone scum… A rotten clone is what you are!” Anakin grabbed Cody by the wrists and hauled him out of the ship, grabbing one of Fives’s blasters as he moved. “You should have never been given a second chance…”

Cody grunted as he was tossed roughly out onto the sand, his gaze moving upwards to Anakin, whose eyes were glowing bright gold once more. “Good soldiers follow orders…”

“I don’t give a bantha’s ass what good soldiers do, Cody. What you did was not being a good anything, and it’s unforgivable!” Anakin aimed the blaster at Cody’s leg and fired. “I’m going to make you suffer before I finish you off, clone…”

"Good soldiers  follow orders. Good soldiers  follow orders…" Cody seemed to repeat himself like a broken record, even as he screamed in pain from the bolt to his leg.

“He’s gone mad,” Fives said as he stood next to Anakin.

“A good soldier doesn’t try to mate with an omega who’s already mated.” Another shot was fired at Cody, this time at his arm.

Cody cried out again, turning his dark gaze on Anakin again, a wicked smirk appearing on his lips. "Omegas only belong to the strongest of alphas. You haven't trained him well enough, _Jedi scum_!"

Anakin’s blood ran cold, and before he knew what he was doing, he let loose several shots to Cody’s head. The noise of the blaster filled the air until Anakin finally stopped, hands shaking and breathing heavily.

Cody was dead.

The desert was silent. All the clones apart from Rex remaining on Tattooine speaking not a word as they were filled with mixed emotions.

Anakin quietly handed the blaster back to Fives and headed back inside the ship. He would let the clones deal with their dead brother. He wasn’t interested in the clone commander anymore.

Obi-Wan looked up when Anakin reentered their room. "…He's gone?"

“Yes…” Anakin sighed and sat on the bed heavily, still shaking.

"…Good." Obi-Wan slumped against his husband.

After a bit of sitting in silence, Anakin pulled Obi-Wan into a tight embrace. “I’m so sorry, Obi…”

"…I trusted him…" Obi-Wan shook his head.

“I did too. We shouldn’t have given him a second chance.” The alpha nuzzled his husband’s mating mark again. “Did he hurt you any?”

Obi-Wan nodded and glanced at the door to make sure it was closed before he dropped his blanket from around his shoulders. Bruises were already forming on his shoulders and arms from where Cody had grabbed and restrained him. Teeth mark indents that didn't match the scared mark Anakin had left behind could be seen bruising the area around Obi-Wan's scent gland, scruffs and scrapes still showed on his body from his struggling, and when he brushed his hair back Anakin could also see markings from teeth on his omega's ear.

Anakin gingerly touched each place he was shown, biting his lip in worry and regret of leaving his husband alone. He focused more on Obi-Wan’s scent gland, tracing the outline of his scarred mating mark, then the bruises from Cody’s failed attempts. “I’m so sorry… I shouldn’t have left you alone until you weren’t in heat anymore.”

"No…you couldn't have known. I had no warning. We were talking and then suddenly he was forcing me down. This isn't your fault, Ani."

“But you’re my mate, my husband, Obi-Wan. I can’t help but feel responsible. I left you alone when you were most vulnerable, and you were attacked.”

"You left me with a ship full of men we trust, and those men all came running at the sounds of my screams."

“And I left you with Cody around,” Anakin argued.

"We thought we could trust…" Obi-Wan shook his head, "Don't blame yourself for this."

“It’s hard not to blame myself…” Anakin shook his head. “Another good clone… gone. I know I was upset, but I called Cody a rotten clone, and that’s just not who Cody was. Cody was a good man. I don’t understand where it went wrong.”

"…It's my fault, Anakin…" Obi-Wan breathed out, "I was blind. He came in here to confess he's had feelings for me a long time…even before you and I met again… I had no idea he felt that way… When he confessed I could say nothing…"

Anakin sighed. “You know, if he hadn’t been an ass about it and attacked you, I might have let him at least be a little more affectionate to you. Platonic stuff of course.”

"Yeah, well, apparently I'm just a possession to be owned." Obi-Wan said bitterly.

“No, you’re not. You’re special and very important to me and the twins. Cody just had something wrong in his head.”

"…Where are our twins?"

“Rex has them.”

Obi-Wan nodded and shivered as he pressed into his husband, seeking comfort in silence.

Anakin gently kissed the top of Obi-Wan’s head and ran his organic hand through copper locks. “I love you,” he whispered.

"I love you…" he clutched the fabric of Anakin's sleeve, "…stay with me the rest of my heat?"

“Of course.” Anakin nuzzled Obi-Wan as he pulled him down into the nest.

"Take off your boots, you're stuck here." Obi-Wan hummed, curling up against Anakin's side.

Anakin’s boots were soon on the floor with Cody’s discarded shirt. The alpha began crooning softly as he curled up with his mate. “I’m not leaving you alone ever again…”

A knock sounded at the door, interrupting their moment of comfort.

Anakin sighed as he got up and moved to the door. “Yeah, who is it?”

"Two fussy cuties and one very confused Capitan." Rex said through the door. "May we enter?"

“Oh, Rex. Hold on.” Anakin made sure Obi-Wan was covered properly before going back to open the door. “Sorry, but I’m afraid Obi-Wan doesn’t feel like having anyone but family around for the moment. Surely you can understand…”

"What happened? Everyone is very…quiet." Rex asked as he handed over Luke who was sniffling, teary-eyed and reaching out for his father, a stuffed canyon krayt dragon dangling by its tail from his hand. Then came a whimpering Leia, still clinging to her doll.

Anakin crooned as his twins before answering Rex. "To say the least...Cody caused some issues, and he was punished for his actions."

"Oh no…" Rex swallowed, "Like…with Pepper and Anchor?"

"Worse. Cody won't be causing trouble anymore."

"…What did he do?" Rex whispered, a cold shiver running down his spine.

Anakin took the twins over to Obi-Wan and had them snuggle up to the Omega. He made his way back to Rex. "Cody tried to overpower Obi-Wan's mating mark."

Rex paled. "Shit."

"I wasn't willing to give him another chance after that. I hauled him out of the ship and... Cody is one with the Force now."

Rex looked down, mourning his brother a moment before speaking. "I—I knew he had feelings for General Kenobi…but he seemed set on letting it be—I encouraged him to confess just so that he could get over it and heal—move on. I never thought that he'd—General—I'm so sorry."

Anakin's hands gripped Rex's shoulders. "I'm sorry. You've lost another brother... And this time it was my fault."

Rex let out a shallow breath, "…permission to take the rest of the day off?"

"Granted." The alpha pulled his captain in for a hug. "Again, I'm sorry..."

Rex nodded, "He was a good man…but something was wrong these past few weeks…" he muttered before pulling back. "I—I'll see you tomorrow, sir." He then turned, closing the door before walking off.

Anakin sighed heavily. "I can't help but feel I made a mistake..."

"Maybe you did." Obi-Wan muttered, "But he made one first…I almost—killed him myself before the others arrived…"

"It would have been done eventually." The alpha moved back to his family and crawled into the nest once more.

"These two are sleepy." Obi-Wan sighed, cradling the twins, "I'm glad to see you did manage to spoil them both a little today."

"Leia found her doll and used the Force a little today." Anakin smiled and stroked his daughter's cheek.

"What?" Obi-Wan smiled down at her, "Growing up so fast, little one."

"Luke got his dragon so Leia didn't have to share her doll. He was very upset about not getting to play with the doll."

"Well, they do share everything. They should each have something they don't have to share."

“Hopefully they won’t try to steal each other’s toy.” Anakin sighed and closed his eyes, pulling Obi-Wan and the twins closer to him.

"We'll see." Obi-Wan leaned into the hold, both children supporting tearful, droopy eyes as they slowly nodded off in his arms, Luke sucking his thumb.

“Maybe they’ll be stubborn and not want to share anything ever again.”

"That'd be horrible. Don't go putting ideas like that in their sleepy little heads." Obi-Wan smirked briefly.

“Hey, it’s not like I’m telling them to go steal from people.”

"No, but imagine them fighting over toy blocks because they don't want to share."

“You know they’re already pretty good at sharing. I doubt they’ll have any trouble sharing other things now that they have something of their own.”

"I hope so." Obi-Wan sighed and nuzzled the twins with a soft purr.

Anakin was silent for a bit, then he spoke up as he opened his eyes. “Do you think the twins will follow us down the path of the Dark Side?”

"…I don't know…but I'll love and support them either way. I just don't want Sidious to get his hooks into them. He twisted you and he twisted me. I don't want the same fate to befall our children."

Anakin nodded. "I agree. The Emperor doesn't need to lay his hands on our children."

"Good. Here." Obi-Wan shifted Luke into Anakin's arms as he reached out and brought the crib closer to the bed by using the Force so that they could place the twins down for their nap.

Gently, Luke and Leia were placed in their crib to sleep peacefully. Anakin watched them for a moment before he joined Obi-Wan back in the nest. “I love them so much, Obi…”

"I know…I share that love. They are my world." Obi-Wan's eyes softened back to blue as he gazed at the crib.

“They’re the best things to happen to my life, besides marrying you, of course.” Anakin smiled and grabbed Obi-Wan’s hands, bringing one up to his lips to place a gentle kiss on it.

"I won't tolerate anyone who seeks to harm our family. Jedi, Sith, noble or citizen." He sighed, "…Is Watto treating you right?"

“Yeah, surprisingly. He has changed since I last saw him. He keeps asking if I’m happy and if the twins are doing okay.”

"Good. Then we can focus on your mission—the Hutts."

Anakin sighed. “I almost don’t want to do it. I mean, I know they’re slavers, but there are many other slavers other than the Hutts.”

"But isn't the Hutts just the beginning?"

“Yeah…” Anakin shook his head, burying his face into Obi-Wan’s neck. “I’m conflicted.”

"You had been excited back when he gave you the mission." Obi-Wan placed a hand on Anakin's head comfortingly, "…I just…could use a distraction from what happened today…"

“The twins are in here, though.” The alpha gently nipped his omega’s neck.

"I know that. I meant as in longer terms… A mission, a reason to use my lightsaber…to feel powerful again and not so _helpless_."

“So you want to join me in destroying the Hutts?”

"I want—to do something, and I want it to be with you. Be it the Hutts or something else."

“Maybe we could get some sparring in before we go catch us some Hutts.”

Obi-Wan nodded, "It's been so long, I need to shake the rust."

“It’ll be nice to see you after a workout again.” Anakin smiled and ruffled Obi-Wan’s hair. “You look good when your hair is messy.”

"I don't have to work out to get messy hair these days." He chuckled, "My hair is a disaster when I'm in heat—and whenever you give me a workout of your own."

“I still think you look hot anytime your hair is a disaster. “I only wish you would look like that more often.”

"Mm, no, the messy unkempt look suits you more, my dear Anakin. I'd rather keep my disheveled look for your eyes only as much as possible."

“Then I guess I better make the most of the rest of your heat. This look is amazingly sexy on you.”

"I haven't trimmed my beard in three days, haven't showered in two, my hair hasn't been combed today, and I likely smell bad."

“Still look good.” Anakin kissed Obi-Wan’s cheek.

"…Do I sm-smell like…him?" the omega whispered with a shutter.

Anakin nodded hesitantly. “He smells like an actual alpha… I wonder if the clones do have that alpha nature deep down in them, it’s just blocked rather than removed.”

"Maybe…one of them will be willing to let a healer who is an expert on Natures take a look at them? And if they want their Nature…see if it can be uncovered?"

“Maybe… Can your healer do that?”

"I don't know. We'd have to ask him."

“Tomorrow we’ll do that, then we can get some sparring in if you feel ready to leave your nest.”

Obi-Wan nodded, "I should try to wash off this scent. Wouldn't want you to wake up in the middle of the night and get a whiff of it."

“You know I’ll be trying to cover it with my own scent even if you wash it.”

"That's the part I look forward to. But I'd rather not risk a sleepy alpha growling in the middle of the night due to another alpha's scent on his mate and waking the twins."

“‘Let sleeping alphas lie’.” Anakin quoted. “Just make sure it’s only your alpha’s scent that’s on you.”

"I only want my alpha's scent on me. He's quite amazing. You should meet him sometime." Obi-Wan joked.

“Oh, I’ve heard quite a lot about him. Apparently he’s a big deal.” Anakin chuckled and nuzzled Obi-Wan.

"Oh, he is. You don't want to anger him." Obi-Wan kissed Anakin as he climbed over him to the edge of the nest before looking up at the refresher and pausing, taking a breath. He still didn't like leaving his nest during heat, even for a quick run to the Refresher.

“Go on, get cleaned up for me, so I can rub my scent all over you again,” Anakin said, hopefully giving Obi-Wan some motivation to leave the nest.

Obi-Wan glanced back at him, "…You won't leave, right? Won't let anyone else into our room?"

“Of course not. I’m staying right here, and no one else is getting in. I promise.”

"Good." He breathed a sigh of relief before finally standing up and hurrying to the refresher to clean himself up.

Anakin sighed and looked back at the twins. “You two came at the best and worst time…But it was the best time.” He sent warm, loving thoughts to his children through the Force, and he took happiness in watching them react to the love from their father.

Obi-Wan returned, his hair tamed, his beard trimmed back into the new style he wore it in, and his bruised skin scrubbed pink to remove any of Cody's scent.

His mate looked up from the twins, and his expression fell from happiness to pain. “Oh Obi…You’re bruises stand out more now.”

"I tried to use healing Force in them but…" he shook his head, "I think right now I'm too close to the Dark Side to use Jedi healing techniques…"

“Just come rest for now, okay? You look like you hurt a little.”

Obi-Wan crawled into the nest, burrowing into the blankets and clothing making it up and settling in Anakin's lap.

Anakin wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan and hugged him tight. His chin rested on his mate’s shoulder.

"Anakin…" He melted into the embrace, letting his emotions flow in tears down his face. The shock of being attacked, the loss and betrayal of a friend—a brother, and knowing he'd likely never trust an ally so completely again. Only his family.

Anakin only held him tighter, understanding the pain he was going through. He gently rubbed his organic thumb over the soft, pale skin of his mate. Soft kisses were given to the distraught omega, as well as the alpha’s crooning starting up to sooth his mate.

Slowly, Obi-Wan's emotions slipped into the Force and he drifted off to sleep, though it wasn't yet dinner time. Clinging to his mate to ensure he was safe.

When Obi-Wan was finally asleep, Anakin looked over his mate, examining each bruise and feeling guilt rise up once more. If he had only stayed with Obi-Wan until his heat was over, he would have never been attacked. Anakin sighed and kissed the pale shoulder of his husband several times. It was a start to place his scent back on Obi-Wan, to get rid of Cody’s very strong scent.

* * *

To be continued…


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND WE ARE BACK!  
> I just want to thank everyone for being so patient while updates were on Hiatus. I was just so busy with moving and getting ready for a convention that I needed to take a month off editing and posting, Though I/we did keep writing things (Both my solo work and this fic) and BWP and I did wrap this massive fic up! There will be more collaborated fics from us in the future. We love working together, so keep an eye out for those after this is finished.  
> Now, without further ado; enjoy the new chapter.  
> -TiBun

"Wake up." Obi-Wan shook Anakin. He was already dressed and ready for the day. "Twins have had breakfast already and we agreed to spar this morning."

Anakin groaned as he woke up from his slumber. Bright light shone onto his face, acting as an extra factor to wake him up along with Obi-Wan's voice. After a bit he opened his eyes and looked up at the redhead.

"Come on. Time for me to kick your alpha butt. Rex is watching Luke and Leia."

"No food before?" Anakin smiled as he yawned and sat up.

"If you're quick about it." Obi-Wan kissed his cheek.

"I'll wait to eat then. Give me a sec to get dressed." Anakin lumbered over to where his folded clothes were, pulling out a light tunic with short sleeves and pants with a drawstring to hold them on his hips. Then he put his boots on over his pants and reached towards the ceiling to stretch.

"Ok, let's go."

Anakin grabbed his lightsaber, then Obi-Wan's hand as they stepped out into the warm morning air of Tatooine. He took in a deep breath and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Ready?" Obi-Wan asked as he moved opposite his mate, lightsaber activating.

"As ready as I can be, seeing as I'm still half asleep." Anakin yawned again, then blinked several times before he got into a ready stance, igniting his lightsaber.

"Good, you'll be easy on me while I shake off the rust—and I can help wake you up faster. Stay on your toes, my love." He said before attacking, lunging and leading with his saber.

Anakin side-stepped out of the way and chuckled. "You're slow. Very slow."

"Rusty. I was temple-bound, then pregnant, then recovering…and now here we are. It's been like a year since I last sparred." He twisted in his second attack, swinging his saber around towards his mate's side.

Anakin's lightsaber clashed with Obi-Wan's. "Better. Remember your feet positions."

"Are they wrong?" he glanced down to adjust his stance.

"Not wrong, just a little off." Anakin shuffled backwards, then made a spin attack.

Obi-Wan was quicker on his blocking, deflecting the blow and following through with another attack of his own.

Anakin dogged the attack and jumped backwards. "Feels like it doesn't take you long to get back into the groove of fighting with your lightsaber."

"I've always been good at bouncing back." He smirked, changing direction for another attack with the grace of a dancer.

Anakin lunged forward to charge the attack, their lightsabers clashing again. "In more ways than one, that's for sure."

"I try." Their sabers flashed over and over with each of Obi-Wan's aggressive string of attacks, backing Anakin up to the edge of the shade cast long from the ship and the low morning twin suns.

Eventually Anakin's back hit the hull of the ship, and he looked at it, surprised. "Well then… I'd say you warmed back up to combat pretty easily."

"I'll hold the judgment of that for after I get more than one victory against you throughout the day."

"Fair enough, but I'm hungry. Mind if I eat something before we continue?"

Obi-Wan withdrew and deactivated his lightsaber with a nod. "I'll let you cuddle our children for a bit, too."

"Good, because I'm sure our twins want to see Daddy." Anakin's lightsaber deactivated as well, and he wiped some sweat from his brow.

"Lets get some water as well, it's getting hot out very quickly."

"That tends to happen when there are two suns." Anakin chuckled, wrapping an arm around Obi-Wan's waist as they headed back inside the ship.

"I look forward to leaving this planet." Obi-Wan shrugged, leaning into Anakin.

"I do too. I've had enough of this planet to last my lifetime." The alpha sighed and brushed off some loose sand caught in his clothes.

"And its sand, too, I see." Obi-Wan reached up and with both hands, mused Anakin's hair to shake the sand from the locks.

"I can do without the sand." Anakin shook his head, more sand flying out. "I can always do without the sand."

"Well, that dodge you took rolling through the sand didn't help."

"You're the one who made me dodge," Anakin countered.

"That was the goal of this morning's exercise, but you could have dodged in other ways."

"Maybe I wanted to get down and dirty." The alpha shrugged and chuckled.

"A better place for that is in our bed, dear husband." Obi-Wan winked before pulling away and hurrying towards where the small galley was.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "You threw in some good attacks. I had to doge quickly, which meant me diving into the sand to dodge."

"Excuses." Obi-Wan laughed.

"No, just keeping myself alive. I'd rather not have a lightsaber slice through one of my limbs again. I'd like to keep the remaining ones I still have."

"I'd still love you." Obi-Wan giggled as he filled two cups with water.

"Yes, but there'd be less of me to physically love." Anakin grabbed one of the cups and downed the whole glass in one go.

"I'd still love you if most of you were machine."

"Let's hope it doesn't have to end up like that."

"Of course, but even if you were." Obi-Wan smiled before taking a slow sip of water.

"You'd still love the cold heart of a machine?"

"As long as it's the heart of my husband, yes." Obi-Wan leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"Even if my heart isn't my own, and my mind doesn't remember you, you'd still love me?" Anakin nuzzled Obi-Wan, his smile fading a little. "If the very worst were to happen… would you still love me?"

"Anakin, my heart is yours until the end of time. Sorry to break it to you, but you aren't giving me the slip."

"Good." The alpha sighed happily and his smile returned back to its full glory.

"That being said…don't you dare go out and purposely sacrifice your natural body."

"Obviously, not purposely. But my point is, if it were to happen accidentally, you'd still love me, and that's a good thing to know."

"Only a sithshit idiot would give up what we have over something so vain as what the other looks like and is made out of." Obi-Wan cupped Anakin's cheek.

"Even if I lost my memory and hated you with my very existence, you'd still love me, no matter what."

"Annoyingly so. I'd be desperate to win back your heart."

"I hope that some part of me would at least remember you, if things were to end up like that. But I will do my best to keep myself safe, as well as keep you and the twins safe. Your safety is more important to me than my own."

"And your safety is more important to me. I'll protect you, too, Anakin. And don't worry…when I spar I am capable of holding back enough to not seriously harm you if you fail to dodge or block."

"I'm glad of that. I… I find that I have a hard time with that sometimes…" Anakin swallowed and looked away with a worried expression.

"I know." Obi-Wan sat down on a counter and sighed, swirling his water in the cup. "One of the reasons I almost didn't get picked—didn't become a Padawan was because I was a lot like you. I was too passionate, too aggressive in my sparring. It was seen as a problem and even Qui-Gon wanted nothing to do with my training. It made me desperate which only made me more aggressive. Master Yoda took me aside and trained me in secret to control myself more. To suppress my passion and aggression and taught me deeper meditating techniques to help. It was only because of that special secret training that I managed to prove myself enough to convince Qui-Gon to train me. You, of course, never had that training. Qui-Gon took you on as a Padawan even with all your passions, fears, and later, aggressions."

"Seems like maybe I should have had Master Yoda take me as a Padawan instead…" Anakin sighed and shook his head, looking back up at Obi-Wan. "Maybe if I had been trained by him, perhaps the Jedi Order would still be alive and thriving, letting omegas and alphas get together and perform as teams, yet still obeying most of the Code."

"Master Yoda…he swore that Yan Dooku was his last. That's why he trained me in a way to help me be chosen, rather than choosing me himself… But I feel…maybe if he had taken on another…me…you…someone like us…maybe he would have seen earlier how the Jedi needed to change. Prevented their destruction…"

"It's too late for that now, unfortunately. The remaining Jedi in the galaxy are on the run now, and all will meet their demise soon enough." Anakin paused, grabbing Obi-Wan's hands and squeezing them lightly. "All but the omegas. They never did anything wrong."

Obi-Wan paused, "…Lumi?"

There was a long pause, uncomfortably long. "I'm not sure about her yet. She's still alive though."

"She's a beta… She kept our secret for us and even encouraged me to let myself fall in love with you. She was my closest friend as a youngling…like a sister."

"I know, so there's a likely chance she'll be spared when we find her. We need to find the other omegas too and let them know that they're safe."

"Maybe I should handle that. I'm an omega who was raised just as they were, and I really wasn't involved with the attack on the temple. They may feel safer with me explaining things to them."

"Especially that Padawan. He's probably terrified right now."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I'll do my best to try and calm their fears…" he trailed off, "And I may have an idea of where to find the first one. I wasn't the only omega Jedi who had a secret mate. Adi had one as well. She told me at least where he's from. Surely she ran to his arms."

"I had no idea Adi had a mate. Was he an official mate, or an unmarked one?"

"Unmarked, at least at the time she and I spoke about it. But you and I were also unmarked. It was before I was expelled."

"She probably ran to her mate and got marked as soon as possible."

"Especially knowing the reputation of his home planet." Obi-Wan agreed.

"Where's he from?"

"Dathomir."

"Dathomir… where Maul was from."

"…Yes." Obi-Wan confirmed, "It is also home to a Dark Side culture said to be very dangerous."

"It's the home of the Night Sisters. They practice some sort of dark Force culture, though I don't know if it is Dark Side related."

"It's more Dark Side than Light in any case, and they do not care for visitors which is why I will leave the twins with you when I go."

"When do you think you'll go?"

"I shouldn't linger too long if I want Adi to trust and help me. She may even know where the others are."

"So you should leave as soon as possible." Anakin put a hand on Obi-Wan's thigh and stroked it with his thumb. "Will you take Rex with you? Just so I feel better about you going without me."

"Yes, I'll take Rex. But not any more vods. Wouldn't make for a good impression if I march in with a bunch of armed clones."

"Of course not. That's what happened at the temple, and I don't want to scare Adi away from us."

"Exactly." Obi-Wan agreed, "It being just the two of us will help keep things calm."

Anakin nodded. "It's probably best I stay out of the public eye for a while, too…"

"As long as I know where to find you."

"As far as I know, I'm stuck here for a while. I'm not going anywhere until Sidious gets back."

"Or calls for you. Make sure you contact me if you are summoned."

"You know I will. The only exception to me contacting you was when the twins were born and I was on that stupid bust mission."

"I know. You just make sure you keep our babies safe. This will be my first time away from them and I'll be anxious about it."

"I know you will, which is why I'll send little messages to you to let you know they're okay."

"Good." Obi-Wan nodded, "Good."

"And maybe I'll get them to start sending little messages to you." Anakin chuckled.

"You'd have to assist them but they could do it if they wanted to." Obi-Wan smiled, thinking about how nice it'd be to feel a message from his children through the Force for the first time.

"It'll happen one day, just maybe not until they're older. Like a couple years older, when they can comprehend that the Force exists."

"The reason they can make their toys fly." Obi-Wan chuckled. "Remember last night when Leia's doll dropped on Luke's head and he became super confused?"

Anakin laughed. "Luke's face was priceless."

"It was too cute. They are growing up so fast."

"They are. But I can't wait to teach them how to use the Force properly and how to fight with a lightsaber."

"I wonder what form they will choose to learn." Obi-Wan chuckled.

"I think Leia will take a more aggressive form. She's got a strong spirit, just like me. She'll be hard to hold back."

"Luke does seem calmer, but we'll see how they grow."

"Give them about five years and they'll be ready to start training. They'll both be strong to protect us and our kingdom." Anakin looked into his mate's eyes, his own eyes a dashing mix between blue and gold."

"Is it ours? Or is it…Palpatine's?"

Anakin shook his head. "Palpatine has an empire… Us? We're building a kingdom from his empire. No more emperors, no more lords. Just two kings and their prince and princess. A monarchy to rule the entire galaxy, hell, the entire _universe_ , Obi-Wan."

"So, what you're saying is…the way things are now…they will change? We will change it?"

"Absolutely. And it all starts with us, here, on Tatooine. We fix up the clones. Find out why and how they went into a different mindset at the attack on the temple. We find out why Cody malfunctioned. We do it all while Palpatine is gone." Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan's thighs lightly and squeezed them. "Are you willing to change things, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan flinched at the mention of his former Commander, but nodded. "No Jedi, no Sith, no slavery…"

"A perfect galaxy the way we see fit."

Obi-Wan smiled and laced his fingers with Anakin's. "A future for our children and grandchildren."

"And a future for every omega to finally be treated right."

Obi-Wan smiled more. "I will follow you into this new galaxy."

"We'll be the most respected kings in history. No one will hold us down any longer. It will be us in power with our children and our clones at our sides." Anakin smiled, his eyes glowing if only a little. "A new era begins now."

"Well, the clones who choose to. They will be—are free men."

"Of course. No more slavery. All slavers will meet their end in the building of our kingdom."

"Does this mean you will start with the Hutt family as Palpatine suggested?"

"Of course. Then the Zygerrians, and any other large slave empires. All empires will end their reign, starting with Palpatine's."

"We'll also have to stop the production of new clones. Find families for the ones that are still children…"

"Halting of clone production will be the first thing we do. All prepared embryos are to be grown by natural means. No more test tube clones. They're humans, not weapons."

"They are just….children. No more sped growth, either. Let them enjoy their childhoods."

"We'll see if we can fix that. With all of them going through such accelerated growth, I doubt we can reverse it for even the embryos."

"It may be possible."

"We'll have to take a trip to Kamino to be sure."

"Yes…after I see if I can locate Adi we'll go to Kamino."

Anakin nodded, then leaned forward to kiss Obi-Wan. "This is where the story turns to the favor of the heroes yet again. We're going to be fine in the end."

"With your complete lack of fear in battle and my negotiation skills…we can do this."

"We will do this." The alpha rested his forehead against his mate's, taking slow, even breaths.

"We will." Obi-Wan breathed, looking deep into his husband's eyes. "We will."

 

* * *

 

Adi bit her lip, glancing around at the horned men surrounding her. Most of them being alphas, and most of them taking a little too much an interest at her small, unmarked omega self. She had been there a week, searching for her mate without any way of contacting him. It made her nervous. The Jedi were gone, she was all alone, and vulnerable on a dangerous planet she was an obvious outsider on. She kept her lightsaber hidden in case she needed it, but also so that they wouldn't see her as a threat to their culture. Many off-worlders didn't last long.

Sighing, she pulled her hood up over her head and ducked around a corner, not daring to use the Force in risk of being discovered by those helping to kill off the remaining Jedi in the Galaxy.

Upon turning around the corner, Adi ran into one of the Dathomirian Zabraks, a familiar face, though not the one she was looking for. His face was kind, gentle, and most importantly, not an alpha. This one, Feral, was one that Adi had come to know through her mate.

Feral made a surprised noise as he collided with Adi, and as he stood back, his eyes lit up. "Adi, I haven't seen you around here in a long time…"

"Feral, thank goodness!" She let out a sigh of relief, "I'm looking for Savage."

"I figured you might be. He's at home right now. Sent me out to get some food and water. I was just about to head back home, actually." Feral gestured to the bundles he had in his arms.

"Let me help you." She smiled, taking one of the bundles from him.

"Thank you." He bowed slightly, then proceeded in his walking path. "So what brings you back here? I feel like you've returned a lot sooner than what was to be expected."

Adi fell quiet for a long moment as they moved through the streets, "My home is no more…I didn't know where else to run to."

"Well, I can assure you that you're welcome here, even if there are several alphas who would like to have you. Good thing they know Savage's scent when they smell it."

"It's been too long; it's too faint without a proper mark." She shook her head. "It's intimidating here, and I'm close to running out of suppressors. I wasn't able to grab my full supply when I ran…I only have the backup I keep hidden…"

"Well, if your home is now gone as you say it is… could you possibly be considering letting the effects of the suppressors wear off? It'd make it far easier to get marked."

"I…I have to at this point. I can't go back to get more… It isn't safe."

Feral nodded silently. "If you don't mind me asking… are you the only one left?"

"No…but few escaped…the temple was on fire and so many killed…"

"A shame. But you're safe, and I'm sure Savage will be happy to know that."

"I'm so ready to feel safe." She nodded, "The time since my last visit to Savage…it's not been a good one for me and the other Jedi omegas… I felt trapped before I became homeless…"

"Did it really get that bad in the end? That's so unfair to you and the other omegas." Feral shook his head sadly.

"One of our brothers…he fell off his suppressors and fell to the temptation of Heat…he mated with his secret mate and fell with child. Because of that he was expelled and the rest of us were temple bound. I didn't think I'd ever get to see you or Savage again."

"And then… an attack on the temple…"

"It was what let me get away, come back here." She nodded, "I don't know what caused the attack, and I mourn my Jedi family, but…" she shook her head, "All I know is that the clone troopers were attacking."

"The clones? I thought they were good guys."

She shrugged, "They worked with us, but…they turned on us."

"Do you know who led the attack?"

"No. I had been in the gardens, I never saw it coming, I just started to feel death and shock. I ran to see and saw clones shooting down Jedi like it was what they were created to do…I managed to barely get away and escape to the lower levels of Coruscant and bartered passage on a ship here."

"Coruscant must be in shambles by now… that's such a devastating thing to happen."

"I've only heard that…the Jedi were named traitors of the Republic…that we are wanted and being hunted… Right now I just want Savage to hold me…"

"You'll have him protecting you soon enough. I can't imagine what exactly you're going through right now."

She nodded and sighed, glancing over at him, "How much farther? I normally meet you out in the farming lands. I've never been here before."

Feral smiled. "Not that much farther. In fact, I'm almost certain Savage will be greeting us before we know it."

"I'm glad for that." She smiled at him, placing a hand on his arm gently.

"He'll be very happy to see you again. He's been missing you a lot recently."

"I miss him, too." She smiled as they turned down another street and found themselves in a short dead-end alley with a few doors lining the mud-based walls of the buildings creating it.

At the end of the alley, one of the doors opened, and out stepped the aforementioned Zabrak, Savage. His eyes locked on Adi as soon as he was out of the door, and a huge smile spread across his face. "Adi!"

"Savage!" She handed off the parcel she was carrying back to Feral and ran to meet the muscular Zabrak, her arms wrapping around his middle tight.

Savage gently picked her up and held her tight. "Stars, I missed you, Adi…" He kissed her cheek several times.

"I missed you, too. So much has happened." She rested her cheek on his shoulder.

"So I've heard. Are you alright?" He set her back down and looked over, searching for any possible injuries she may have acquired.

"I'm shaken and honestly, I just want you close."

"I understand. Come on, let's get inside." Savage led Adi and Feral into the small home, feeling happy that the two people he loved the most were safe and in the same place.

Adi looked around the small apartment. It was a single room with a kitchenette area, two beds pushed up against the walls on either side a basic refresher, and a table with two chairs in the middle. At the foot of each bed was a chest, likely for each brother to keep his personal items in. It wasn't ideal, at least for an omega who would be going into her first heat soon, but it was what they had. She sniffed the air and finding her mate's scent to be stronger on the right side of the room, she moved that way to sit on Savage's bed.

Savage and Feral busied themselves with putting away the bundles of food and water as Adi made herself as comfortable as possible. Light chatter between the brothers filled the room, giving the apartment a very homey, safe feeling. Here, the Jedi didn't mean anything. Here, one could just be and be relaxed. The war didn't exist here.

Savage sat next to Adi when everything was put away, and he pulled her into another hug. "Feral said you're running out of suppressors. Are you needing more, or are you just going to let them run out?"

"I can't get more…" she pulled out the bottle she had and shook it, a single pill clinking against the glass, "Once this is gone, I'll go into withdrawal, and then heat, just as my brother Obi-Wan did when he had been forced off his suppressors."

Savage nodded. "We'll keep you under close watch until your heat starts. Don't worry, you'll be safe here." He nuzzled Adi gently with a rather large sigh.

"Stay with me during the heat, too…please." She leaned against her alpha and her fingers curled into the fabric of his slacks, "I don't want to go through it all alone. It's been blocked for too long, it'll hit me hard. I'll go mad…"

"I'll be here for you, don't you worry. I'm not going to go anywhere while you're in heat."

She nodded, "Thank you." She turned to look at him and pulled herself up into his lips.

He returned the kiss with a smile. "Everything will be okay now, I promise."

"I hope so…" she sighed and relaxed against him, "I guess I'm all yours now…you don't have to share me with the Jedi…they're gone…"

"All of the Jedi? There are thousands, how can all of them be gone in a matter of hours?"

"Not all of them are gone, but…most of the ones who were at the Coruscant Temple…The Clone Troopers did it."

"I see…Well, I'm glad to see you're safe. Thank the Force you managed to escape the carnage."

"And that I ran into your brother before I ran into trouble." She agreed.

"Yes of course. Very thankful for that."

"And you're okay if I move in with you two?"

"Of course, Adi. We wouldn't turn you away, not in a time like this. You need a home, and you have one here with us."

"I'm glad…this first month or so will be…rough." She sighed, looking at her last pill.

"I know, but I'll be here for you. You won't have to worry about being alone until after your heat is over." Savage nuzzled Adi, beginning to croon softly.

Her cheeks darkened as she hid into him, taking in his scent and soothing sounds that always made her melt happily into his arms.

Savage chuckled. "You're cute when you do that, you know."

"Shh, I'm older than you—you're the cute one." She reached up to gently and carefully pat him on the head without pulling back out of hiding against him.

"If you say so. But I still think you're the cuter one."

Feral rolled his eyes, leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed, "You both are so cute that it's very distracting."

"Oh, you've put up with it before." Savage rolled his own eyes and chuckled. "You'll get used to it."

"Yeah but now she's living here. We should get privacy curtains up so I don't have to see all your kissing." He smirked.

"I'll look into it," Savage said with his own smirk.

Adi flushed again, "We will…try not to do much when you are around…"

"He's just teasing. Though when it does come to your heat, he's going to need to be gone. A lot."

Feral smirked and shrugged, "I'll just volunteer for overtime at work. We could use the extra income and it'd give you guys plenty of time to get to making little monsters."

"I don't think we'll get to the monster making quite yet. Besides, we don't even know if we can actually procreate. We may end up not being able to because of our species difference."

"It'd…get complicated, but I believe we can. Regardless, we'll need protection." Adi shrugged.

"Yes, we will. Just so we don't accidentally end up with kids before we're ready." Savage held Adi closer and sighed. "Let's hope we stay safe out here too."

"Yes, as happy as I'm sure his little one made Obi-Wan, I'm sure I'm not ready for that part of being a mated omega… he became pregnant way too soon. I want to wait until I am used to heats, at least."

"I could say the same," Savage agreed. "Also when was the last time you talked to this Obi-Wan? Is he an old friend?"

"Yes, he was a younger omega in the order. It's been quite some time since we last spoke, but that's because he was unfairly treated by the Jedi Council and expelled from the order for finding a mate. He's human and was quite the impressive Jedi before he was so shamed. His mate left with him, however, so he isn't alone."

"Sad to hear he was kicked out just because he had a mate. Repulsive almost. But it's good he's not alone. I would be concerned for him if he was alone, and alone with his child even."

"The Jedi…have been on a decline, especially with treatment of us omega members… I know it's wrong but…part of me is glad for the attack that happened…it liberated the few of us who were trapped in the temple just because we are omegas…" she shook her head; it was such a horrible thing to feel. So many died…even those innocent of any persecution.

"How many omegas were there? Perhaps we could go search for them and take them somewhere safe."

"Five—at least, before Obi-Wan was expelled…then only four of us remained… one is only a new Padawan, still very young—a youngling."

Savage blinked. "That's a lot fewer than I thought there were… So you and Obi-Wan are safe, but the other three are out there somewhere hiding from what happened at the temple. I'm sure they scattered quickly."

"It is very rare for omegas to be Force Sensitive, so yes, there are very few of us. I did try to find my omega brothers and sisters during the attack but…" she shook her head.

"Hopefully they're all alive still…"

"I can sense them…their fear…but…I can't locate them."

"Maybe Obi-Wan can help you. Do you know where he is?"

She shook her head, "I had sensed him nearby before the attack. I think he had been with Master Yoda. He became an Ambassador for Alderaan so I assume he was in the Temple on business when the attack happened."

Savage hummed in thought. "I guess we just stay here and wait everything out then. There's really nothing we can do at the moment."

She nodded, "And hope no clones track me here."

"If any clone comes here, they're going to have a hell of a time trying to get to you, I can promise you that."

"Thank you, I knew you'd protect me." She smiled and kissed is cheek.

"I'd always protect you, Adi." He kissed her cheek in return.

* * *

To be continued…


	63. Chapter 63

"Papa has to go now and land the ship. Yes! I'll see you two cuties and your Daddy later." Obi-Wan cooed at the holo projection of the twins in his husband's arms before the call ended and he sighed, turning to look out the window at the planet he assumed he'd find Adi on.

"Ready for this, Rex?"

"Of course, Sir. Let's just hope that news of what happened at the temple got all the way out here…" Rex swallowed as he followed Obi-Wan's gaze to Dathomir.

"Hard to say…Dathomir is not part of the Republic and is run by the Nightsisters. They've had little to no involvement with the war." Obi-Wan scratched his bearded chin with a sigh, "Either way we may run into some resistance from the locals."

"Hopefully not too much resistance. I'd rather this be a peaceful encounter."

Obi-Wan nodded. "We are here to find Adi, not to start a fight."

"Of course." Rex nodded. "Keepers of the peace, right, General?"

"Yes, though you and your brothers should start calling me Obi-Wan. I'm no longer a general. I shed that title when I was stripped of being a Jedi Knight."

"Sorry. Habit, you know…"

"I know, and I don't mind it in private, but when we aim for peace…like now…first names will be better than war ranks."

"I understand, Sir… Obi-Wan." The clone shook his head with a smile. "That'll take a while to get used to."

"At least you're trying." Obi-Wan smiled, clapping Rex's shoulder before moving to take the ship in for a landing.

"Yeah, trying really hard, honestly. Getting used to not being at war anymore… that's hard." Rex followed Obi-Wan to the cockpit, taking the copilot seat as Obi-Wan took the pilot's.

"Focus on finding out what you want in life. Focus on yourself. Be the person you want to be, Rex." Obi-Wan suggested as he eased the ship into the atmosphere. "All Anakin and I want for you and your brothers is to forge your own paths. You aren't slaves to the Republic anymore. The Jedi aren't your masters anymore. You're free to move as you please."

Rex blinked, finally realizing that he and his brothers were indeed free now. "I… never fully realized that. I'm free to do as I please. I don't have to listen to orders anymore…It feels nice."

"Yes, that's why I asked you if you would like to accompany me, rather than just tell you to."

"Well, to be fair, Skywalker did want me to go with you."

"Yes, he did. He really didn't want me doing this alone and he trusts you the most since I left him to watch the twins."

"I wouldn't have wanted you to go alone either. It's too dangerous right now, even for a strong omega like you. It's best you have me to protect you for now."

"This is an alpha-heavy planet, I am marked but with…what recently happened to me…I'm glad to have you along." Obi-Wan admitted as he scanned the ground below for a place to land and start their search.

Rex sighed. "I still can't believe he would do that to you… He respected you so much, then the temple attack happened, and he just… changed."

"He wasn't Cody anymore. Going over what happened over and over in my nightmares—I just…don't see Cody."

"Did his eyes look any different? Like I know yours changed when you got upset… and I wondered if that happened to him?"

"They…were like a predator's…" he suppressed a shutter at the memory, "I couldn't look at them long."

Rex shook his head. "I wish nothing had happened to him… He was my closest brother. And now? I don't have any brother I could say was closer than another. It's just different now."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Much has changed…" Spotting a good place to land, he brought the ship around and lowered it outside a small city that lacked any buildings higher than two floors.

"We'll start here. Have you ever met Adi?"

"No, Sir. Heard of her, but never met her." Rex scoped out the area quickly without pulling out his blasters.

"Would you mind if I shared with you a Force Vision of her so that you could better identify her if you see her before I do?" Obi-Wan asked, powering down the ship.

"I…guess? What harm could it do?" Rex paused. "It won't hurt, will it?"

Obi-Wan hummed, "To be truthful, I have never tried it with someone who isn't Force Sensitive. It may be a bit of a shock to you but it shouldn't hurt."

Rex took a deep breath before he nodded. "Okay, I trust you."

Obi-Wan nodded and kept Rex sitting, just in case he got dizzy. Then he placed his hands on his temples and closed his eyes, bringing forward his recent memory of Adi in the gardens to the forefront of his mind before the Force shifted around them and he projected the image into Rex's mind.

Rex gasped and struggled a bit against the touch, but he soon relaxed, resorting to whining just a little. Adi's image was projected clearly into his mind, and words slipped out of his mouth before he could think of what he was saying. "She's beautiful…"

Obi-Wan chuckled and pulled back, breaking the connection, "Well, she has a mate here somewhere. Something to keep in mind."

Rex groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Still, can one not admire the beauty of an omega?"

"You may." Obi-Wan shrugged, "As long as it doesn't turn threatening."

"I wouldn't think of it. But it just puts to the front of my mind that I might need to find a mate…"

"I think you would make a wonderful mate to someone, Rex." Obi-Wan smiled, moving away to exit the ship.

"You really think so? I'm an old war veteran. I have a short life-span. There are a number of other things I could list off that would turn a potential mate away."

"Your childhood was sped up, your adulthood is at a normal aging pace, Rex. And there is nothing wrong with war veterans. You'll find the right beta or omega if a mate is what you want to find in your life, now…" he trailed off, remembering telling Cody similar.

Rex looked at the ground. "You know I'm not going to turn out like him…"

Obi-Wan swallowed and nodded, "Sorry, the…fear is still fresh…"

"I know. Let's get this mission over quickly so you can get back to Skywalker." Rex trekked forward, heading in the direction of the town he had seen from the air.

Nodding, the redhead followed, lagging a bit as he was suddenly aware of the distance between him and his mate. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before picking up his speed to catch up and fall into step beside Rex.

Soon the two reached the town, the streets almost empty save for a few Zabraks. Rex swallowed upon seeing even a few of them, each of them being strong alphas, whereas he was only the clone of an alpha. He glanced over at Obi-Wan and cleared his throat. "Can you sense Adi anywhere here?"

"No, but I imagine if she is here she'd be shielding herself. Going into hiding causes one to do that. Let's locate the market, first."

"Okay… how about you lead the way? You've got your scent and Skywalker's on you, so you'd be more intimidating than a clone with no scent."

"You mean I'd draw more attention." He responded before turning to head in a direction his gut told him to go.

"No, I mean those guys would avoid you…because you're marked. And I'd rather not become mate to one of these guys on accident. With the whole no scent thing." Rex fidgeted with his hands nervously, then ran one over his hair, the blond buzz cut growing longer after having a time of neglect. Rex had no intentions of giving it a trim any time soon.

"Really? But you may end up liking one of them." Obi-Wan teased.

"Sir, please…" Rex looked up at a passing Zabrak, feeling the alpha's eyes linger on him for a moment too long.

"Stranger things have happened." Obi-Wan shrugged, "And that beta over there watching you is kind of cute." He gestured with his eyes so as not to draw attention in the wrong way.

The clone followed Obi-Wan's gesture, flushing a little. "Let's just get this done with and return to Tatooine."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes with a smirk and continued on, soon locating a small market lined with booths and stalls selling wears and supplies.

As they continued through the market, Rex became increasingly aware of the beta following him and Obi-Wan. He began to feel unease, but he knew he had to keep control of himself. Turning his blasters on an innocent civilian was not going to help the situation in any way.

Obi-Wan suddenly steered off to a booth, looking over what was on display. Clothing. Among the usual styles that the Zabraks around them were all supporting, one article did stand out. Tan Jedi tunics. She was there, and she had traded her tunics for something that would likely blend in better.

Rex moved over to Obi-Wan, recognizing the Jedi tunics instantly. "Looks like she's here…"

"And safe, I hope." He nodded, stepping back to move on.

Rex nodded, glancing around and catching the gaze of the beta that had been following them. "Maybe we should try talking to some of the locals… they might know where she went."

"Maybe…" Obi-Wan moved back to the booth to ask the vender about the woman who had traded the tunics.

With the redhead's back turned, Rex suddenly felt a hand grab him and pull him back out of the main street, shoving him up against the wall of a building. "What are you doing here, Clone?"

Rex grunted as he was shoved against the wall. He felt lucky his head didn't crack with the shove. "I'm here with that omega I was with. We're looking for someone."

Feral snarled, barring his teeth to seem more dangerous, "Hunting Jedi, you mean."

"No no! It's not like that at all! We're just trying to find the remaining omegas, that's it!" Rex swallowed, looking directly into the eyes of the Zabrak beta.

The beta studied him and narrowed his eyes, "What kind of sick plans do you people have for the omega Jedi?"

"Only to protect them with the rise of the Empire." Rex's words were sincere and the truth. He only hoped the man holding him against the wall would understand that.

"I don't believe you—your kind attacked her! You destroyed everything she knew!"

"We did it against our own will! We had no control over our bodies. Please understand me, I don't want to harm any omegas!"

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Excuse me, good sir, but could you please release my bodyguard? My mate would be upset if he found out I lost my protection." Obi-Wan's voice cut in.

Rex breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the Force…See? I'm here with a Jedi, why would I want to hurt any of the Jedi if I'm traveling with one?"

"Prisoner."

"Former Jedi." Obi-Wan sighed, stepping forward and placing a gentle hand on Feral's shoulder to try calming him, "And I assure you that I am not a prisoner, nor bait. I'm leading this search for my friend and once senior omega Jedi, Adi Gallia."

"The clones attacked—"

"Yes, and I was personally attacked by one as well, but he was not this clone. I even trust this one to babysit my kits when I want to have some alone time with my mate or am in the throes of heat and my mate isn't around at that moment." He sighed and looked up into Feral's gentle but alarmed eyes, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I am searching for my omega brothers and sisters from the Jedi Order to both make sure they are safe and happy, as well as to put them at ease to ensure to them that they are safe from any further attack. Omegas and younglings of the former Order are under no further threat."

"You…are Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan smiled, "She has mentioned me."

Feral nodded and glanced at Rex again before releasing him, "Yes, she has spoken of you."

Rex stumbled a bit as he regained his footing, rubbing the back of his head. "Can you show us to where she might be? Or at least tell us where you saw her last if you don't know where she is."

"She's with my brother—she ran out of suppressors and isn't feeling the greatest, so he stays by her side at our apartment."

The clone looked at Obi-Wan. "She went into heat…Should we still go see her?"

"Heat—or withdrawal?" he asked.

"Withdrawal. I can still approach her without my brother getting possessive." Feral smirked.

"Then it should be safe to see her without making her uneasy." Obi-Wan decided. "But let me enter first, if she sees you without explanation she may not react well, as we just witnessed here."

"I'm not sorry. She said clones attacked, and he is a clone…" Feral admitted.

Rex lowered his eyebrows. "I'm not going to lay a hand on her. I haven't even really touched Obi-Wan because I know he's had some personal things to deal with recently. Don't play me as a villain here…"

"I didn't mean anything against you. She is my brother's mate and therefore family. Can't be too careful."

The clone was still for a bit, then he finally nodded in agreement. "Just don't make it look like I'm a bad guy here."

"You already look like the bad guy here." Feral shrugged.

"I know, so don't mark me as one."

"Oh, that's not going to be up to me. I'll let the omega in, but Savage will be the one to decide if you are trusted enough to enter. Hope your friend knows how to vouch for you to an alpha."

"I'm sure I won't be a problem." Rex shifted his weight, his hands on his hips as he sighed.

"Well then you won't mind me keeping a close eye on you." Feral smirked.

Rex flushed a little. "Just don't touch me again, okay?"

"No promises."

"As adorable as your flirting is, may we go see Adi?" Obi-Wan interrupted.

"We weren't flirting." Rex huffed and looked away, his face getting redder. "I agree on us seeing Adi."

"Pretty sure you were." Obi-Wan teased, following Feral until they reached a door.

"Wait out here, both of you." He said before slipping inside to speak to his brother and Adi. "Um, I found a Jedi and clone wandering around the markets…" he said once the door was closed.

Savage sat up from his bed, concern on his face. "A Jedi and a clone? What are their names."

"Uh… Didn't get a name for the clone, but the Jedi claims the clone is his body guard. Obi-Wan Kenobi. Human with red hair and a beard. Dressed kind of fancy."

"Obi-Wan?" Savage turned to look at Adi. "You hear that? Obi-Wan is here."

"But—why would he be with a clone? Where is his mate? Why is he here?"

"Would you like to talk to him yourself, or should I send them away?" Feral asked.

She bit her lip and looked down at her trembling hands, "Just Obi-Wan—no clone."

Savage nodded in agreement. "The clone stays outside, but Obi-Wan can come in."

Feral nodded and stepped outside again, "Obi-Wan may enter to talk to Adi." He said before looking up at Rex, "You have to stay out here with me unless they say otherwise."

Obi-Wan bowed his head before slipping past into the small apartment, his eyes quick to settle on Adi and her mate. He smiled and approached, "I'm so glad to have found you safe."

"Obi-Wan… I'm so glad to see you safe as well." Adi smiled at her fellow omega, though she was rather uncomfortable from her withdraw. "I was worried I wouldn't see any of the Jedi again…"

"I'm not a Jedi." Obi-Wan insisted as he moved closer and sat down on the edge of the bed, feeling her sweaty cheek, "You should drink some water. It'll help the withdrawal a little. Trust me."

Adi nodded, then her eyes filled with tears as she threw her arms around her friend. "I'm so scared Obi," she whispered to him through her tears.

"I know, it's scary to be out of the Temple's shadow for the first time after a lifetime…but you'll be okay—you already have a safe home here with your mate." He smiled, hugging her gently. No more alphas like Mace Windu controlling your freedom."

"What do I even do now? As far as the galaxy is concerned, the Jedi are dead. What am I supposed to do?" Adi hid her face in Obi-Wan's clothes, sniffing as her crying settled down.

"Life your life. Adi, you're free to do whatever you want. Make your mate official, start a family, find a new way to make the galaxy a better place. It's up to you, as my life was up to me."

"But your family was suddenly thrust upon you. I don't want to start a family before I'm ready. I'm sure you weren't when you found out you were pregnant." She shook her head and sighed. "Sorry, I'm just still worried for the future. I'm worried for our safety."

"You are safe, and you are free to make that choice, Adi. You aren't a target of the Jedi purge. The younglings and omegas are all to be spared."

"Spared?" Adi's eyebrows lowered. "I don't understand… you know who is a target and who is not?"

"The alphas are targets, betas have a—chance to no longer be a target, omegas are not and younglings are not."

"How do you know that? Obi-Wan, why did you come here?"

"I felt you and the other omegas deserve to know, and you had told me once you had a mate here—I figured you'd run to that mate and it'd be easier to find you than any of the others. You don't deserve to live in fear."

"Why are you coming to tell me rather than staying hidden?" Adi pressed closer to Savage, feeling a lot of darkness roll off of Obi-Wan's Force signature.

"I am hidden. I'm not where a threat will come looking for me. Anakin, the twins, and I all have a safe place until we can re-enter the public eye."

Adi blinked. "You had twins?"

Obi-Wan smiled, "Yes, a boy and a girl." He pulled out a small holo projector and activated it, showing a still image of the twins.

"Oh, Obi-Wan, they're adorable!" Adi smiled as she placed a hand over her heart. "You and Anakin must be proud, even if they were unexpected."

"Very proud. Both have shown to us that they are Force Sensitive, as well. Luke uses the force emotionally, subtle reaches into the Force to touch his bond with Anakin and I. Leia uses it physically when she really wants something like her doll. Tries to float it over to her."

"I'm so glad to hear they're both Force sensitive. They can help raise a new generation of Force users."

"If that is what they choose, yes."

"I'm assuming you and Anakin will be training them, yes? You know, I wouldn't be opposed to coming out to see them and help train them. If you would allow me to that is."

"We do plan on training them ourselves, yes. I'd have to discuss with Anakin if we have you or anyone else assist in their training. But we are not training them the Jedi way."

"I see… Well I hope they grow up and learn in a way that makes you proud of them."

"I don't think there is a way that wouldn't make us proud." The father beamed, looking at the projection with pure love.

"I can see that. You love them very much. It's nice to see how happy you've become out of the Order." Adi smiled. "It gives me hope that maybe I'll become as happy as you are someday."

"These two are my universe. I'd do anything for them." He passed his fingers through the projection longingly and sighed, "This is the first time I'm away from them…I miss them greatly."

"At least you can contact them. Your trip here would have been much worse if you weren't able to contact them." Adi sighed and rubbed her face. "Obi-Wan, have you just come here to tell me I'm safe now? Because I don't feel safe. You brought a clone here, claiming he was your body guard. Clones stormed the temple, and yet you bring one here, thinking it'd be okay to do so."

"Rex is trustworthy." Obi-Wan insisted, "Ani didn't want me coming here alone, and he was staying with the kids so we requested Rex to come with me."

"I know you say that, but you weren't in the temple when hundred of clones marched up the steps. You weren't there when they opened fire on my friends, Obi-Wan…" Adi's voice cracked with emotion as tears began to fall again. "I watched my friends die as I fled."

"I was there." Obi-Wan deadpanned, "Council members had shown up at my apartment and took me into custody. They dragged me back to the Temple and Yoda had me go to a mind healer in the healer's halls. I was there when the march began. My children were there in my arms."

Adi was silent for a long while. "Did you know the march was going to happen?"

"No. That was a…surprise. A shock. Especially when I saw Windu's body in my rush to get out." He said truthfully.

Adi shook her head. "Whoever is responsible deserves to die. They've disrespected the Force."

Obi-Wan frowned, "You don't know that."

"Obi-Wan, they killed most of the Jedi. How is that not disrespectful to the Force?"

"If that is disrespect then it was disrespect when the Jedi killed off the Sith back in the great Jedi-Sith war. Too much darkness, too much light…neither is good for the Force. It needs balance. The Jedi were becoming a problem. Maybe it was the Force that allowed them to be destroyed. Did you feel warning from the Force before the bloodshed?"

"I felt… something, but I never imagined it'd be a warning of the coming attack."

Obi-Wan nodded, "From the Jedi's ashes other smaller factions of Force Users can finally grow. The ones that are left, that is. The loss of life is tragic, yes, but there is a silver lining."

"How can there be a silver lining when so many of our friends are dead?"

"You have to look at the bigger picture, Adi. Even Master Yoda knew that changes needed to be made. That the Jedi had lost their way."

"But I didn't think a Jedi purge was necessary to change things…"

"Neither did I, but it happened."

"So what now? Do we find all the survivors and band together for form a new Order? There no possible way we could fight back now, or at least no way until we grow in numbers again."

"It's not for me." Obi-Wan shook his head, "If you want to rebuild a new Jedi order…one that fixes what had been broken, I support you and any who join you. But the Jedi are forever tainted for me. I've been far too hurt by them."

Adi nodded slowly. "I understand. I just don't want have the thought that I'm the last Jedi alive…It's a scary thought."

"You aren't the only one to escape. There are still Jedi out there."

"Anyone we're close with? Luminara? Eeth? Young Trins?"

"Yes, I can feel that all the omegas are still alive," he closed his eyes and searched the Force, "…Jocasta…Yoda…Luminara…Qui-Gon…" he swallowed and named off a few more he could feel. "…Some of them are not safe, and none should return to Coruscant, Jedi are wanted there. The Senate has a campaign out against known Jedi."

"We shouldn't go back to Coruscant for a long time… It won't be safe there until the people have forgotten what has happened."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Just stay safe."

"You too, Obi-Wan. I worry for you just as much as Skywalker does, you know…"

"We have our duty to return to the public, Adi. I am an ambassador."

"A good job to have, especially now. I wish you the best of luck with it, and try to clear our name as Jedi if you can." Adi knew in the back of her mind it was useless to ask the favor of Obi-Wan, but she had to at least try.

"I'll make cases for who I can." Obi-Wan nodded.

"Thank you…" Adi's face suddenly flushed, and she sucked in a breath as she leaned against Savage. "If you're done here… I'd ask you to leave now. I'm afraid I'm not feeling too well again."

Obi-Wan nodded and bowed after standing back up. "I'm glad to have found you safe with your mate. You are in good hands here." He said before leaving the apartment and closing the door with a sigh before looking around for Rex.

Rex was nearby, tossing a rock up and catching it several times out of boredom. He had a light flush across his face still as he absentmindedly tossed the rock.

"Hey, ready to head back?" Obi-Wan asked as he approached.

Rex looked up, dropping the rock and nodding. "Y-yeah… I'm ready."

"You feeling okay, Rex?" Obi-Wan asked, raising his brow. "You look flushed."

"Yeah? Well…it'll go away soon." The clone cleared his throat as he collected himself.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure…"

"I see…" the redhead looked around, "Where did that rather aggressive beta go? I thought he was guarding the door to make sure you stayed out here."

"He was. The he left after we… uh… had a talk."

"He didn't trap you against a wall again, did he?" Obi-Wan teased.

"No, he didn't." Rex flushed darker, hiding his face behind his hands.

"For some reason I don't believe you." The omega smirked before patting his shoulder, "Come on."

"Yes, let's go please. I've had enough of Dathomir to last my whole life time." Rex was quick to start heading back to their ship.

Obi-Wan chuckled, saying nothing more, even as he spotted a small dark mark on the clone's neck. He didn't know what all had happened, but at least one love bite did make its way into the two's conversation while Obi-Wan was busy talking to Adi.

Rex was clearly trying not to acknowledge the mark on his neck, feeling the exact spot radiate slightly warmer than the rest of his body. He just wanted to get back on the ship and head back home, be far away from the beta who had already left a mark on him, despite only knowing him for less than a standard day.

* * *

To be continued…


	64. Chapter 64

Sand.

Luke was _playing in the sand_.

Fives couldn't help but laugh at the scene before him. Luke, sitting unsteadily in the shade, his little legs covered in sand that he was patting down with his hands happily. Anakin looking down at his son in horror as he held Leia against his chest.

Luke looked up, grains of sand smeared on his drool-covered face as he smiled and reached a hand up, also covered in wet grains of sand. "Ahhh!"

Anakin looked wide-eyed at his son. “Luke, buddy, I love you, but you are covered in sand. You really expect me to pick you up?”

The boy grinned toothlessly and happy, lifting both hands up towards his father with a happy noise.

Leia giggled and leaned forward towards her sandy brother.

“No, Leia, no sand. One sandy child is already too much for me to handle.” Anakin sighed and looked over at Fives. “I’m blaming this entirely on you, Fives.”

Fives laughed, holding up his hands, "You told me to babysit while you ran Leia in for a diaper change. Luke wanted to play in the sand and I just can't say no to those big blue eyes of his. So cute. I made sure the sand in the shade wasn't too hot from the sun before setting him down. He's unharmed."

“But he’s covered in _sand_ , Fives. You know I don’t like sand.” Anakin looked back down at his son, “You are absolutely _covered_ in sand, Luke…”

"He's been covered in worse. Fives shrugged, clearly amused, "And look how happy he is. Cutest little sarlacc on the planet!"

“I can’t believe my own son betrays me. He loves sand.” Anakin made a pouting face at his son.

"Many children do, do they not?" Fives asked, finally moving over and picking up Luke, lightly swinging him to try and gently shake most the sand off of the boy.

"Many children betray their parents? Or many children love sand?" Anakin shook his head as he looked over the very sandy Luke.

"Love sand. You know, it's pretty cool stuff with how it moves and if you add water you can mold it into tiny buildings or animals."

"Wet or dry, it gets into everything. Your hair, clothes, any personal items to have with you, it gets into all of it." Anakin shuddered.

"Your kids." Fives grinned, watching as Luke touched Leia, transferring his drool-sand mix from his hands over onto her.

“Yeah, it gets in my kids too.” Anakin removed Luke’s hand from his sister, using his sleeve to dry off the sandy drool.

Fives chuckled, clearly enjoying the situation.

Suddenly, the wind picked up, blowing sand up into the air around them as a ship was lowered to the ground nearby.

Anakin covered Leia’s face, shielding her from the blowing sand as he watched the ship land.  He was relieved when he saw Fives do much of the same thing with Luke.

The ship settled and the sand fell back to the ground as the loading ramp lowered and Obi-Wan started down it, soon followed by Rex. The redhead's lips broke into a wide smile and he sped up, hurrying over to greet his mate and children, happy to see them again.

Anakin and Leia greeted Obi-Wan first, Luke soon joining after making a fuss about not being with his family. “How was your trip,” Anakin asked after a quick kiss to his mate’s lips.

Obi-Wan pressed kisses to the tops of both his children's head, taking Luke and Leia both into his arms to cradle them. "Lonely, very lonely. But successful."

“Well, you’re home now, so you don’t have to be lonely anymore.” Anakin kissed Obi-Wan’s cheek, then glanced over to Rex, who looked very distracted as he kept one hand on his neck.

Obi-Wan glanced back at Rex and smirked, "Rex, however, had a very eventful meeting with a rather aggressive beta."

“Aggressive, you say?” Still watching Rex, Anakin chuckled. “Must have been one hell of a beta.”

Rex flushed darkly, ducking his head lower than it already was to hide his neck even more.

"Mmhm, took him by surprise and had him pinned up against a wall as he demanded information—until I showed up and managed to talk the young man down. Turned out to be the brother of Adi's mate and he was alarmed to see a clone looking around after Adi spoke of the attack on the Temple. He lead us to Adi and I was permitted to go in to see her, but I had to leave Rex outside with the beta…he hasn't spoken much since."

“I’d say that beta gave him a good talking to.” Anakin shook his head with a smile.

“Nothing happened,” Rex said quickly. “We only talked, that’s it. Nothing more, end of discussion.”

"And here I was beginning to think he stole your tongue." Obi-Wan chuckled, "Anyway, I was able to speak to Adi and let her know what she needed to know, but it seems she is still somewhat brainwashed by the Order, she couldn't be completely trusted with all information, and she wishes to rebuild the Jedi."

Anakin nodded. “It’ll take some time. She is an older omega, so she’ll be harder to convince. The Padawan will be easier though, if we can find him.”

Obi-Wan nodded and smiled down at the twins, "But for now I just want to spend time with these little sandy bugs. I'm surprised you let them play in sand, Anakin."

“It wasn’t my idea. Fives brought them out here in the sand.”

Obi-Wan chuckled, "Well, lets get them cleaned up. Luke definitely needs a good cleaning."

“They both do.” Anakin brushed off more sand from the twins’ clothes. “This sand is ridiculous.”

"We won't be on this planet of dust for long." Obi-Wan kissed his cheek, "Remember, we can rebuild our home wherever we wish."

“I know. Soon, it will be done.” Anakin led his family away from the sands to be cleaned up, his hand resting on the small of Obi-Wan’s back as they walked.

Sticking behind just a little longer, Rex sighed a lowered his hand from his neck, grimacing a little when he felt the mark on his neck still pulsing.

Fives, realizing that Rex had forgotten he was there grinned and draped an arm around his brother, "I see a new battle scar~" he teased.

“Karking hell!” Rex jumped and covered his face, clearly startled. “Fives, don’t scare me like that!”

"Boo." Fives laughed flicking his fingers at his brother, "Seriously, though, you planning on going back? You obviously were doing more than just talking."

“Not any time soon,” Rex replied rather bitterly, though his face flushed darker.

"You sure? You seem to have an admirer." Fived poked the love bite on his brother's neck.

The older clone let out a groan that sounded more needy than anything. He quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, silently swearing at his brother.

Fives burst out laughing, "Oh clanker bolts! You just sounded like General Kenobi when he's in heat and needy of General Skywalker!"

“Shut up Fives,” Rex hissed. “Don’t speak a karking word about this to anyone. You understand?”

"Sure, sure, but I'm totally never letting you live this one down, at least in private!" Fives snickered. "Come on, Vod, tell me what happened."

Rex was silent for a bit, then he sighed and gently touched the mark on his neck. “There was a beta… he was more convincing than I sized him up to be at first. That’s all.”

"Not convinced, Rex." Fives pulled his brother over to sit down on a crate in the shade, "I tease, but only in good fun. I want you to be happy. I want all our brothers to be happy. The war is over and we get to choose our own paths now. Is it possible that this beta is part of your future?"

"I don't know... I mean when I first saw him, he was shoving me against a wall demanding to know who I was and why I was there... But damn after a bit, he..." Rex shook his head. "I don't know. He was attractive I guess."

Fives smiled encouragingly, "Maybe aggressive betas are your type. That you like someone who could be your match in strength, or even surpass it at times."

"But I've never thought about even having a type or finding a mate until recently. Then I happen to just find the right one without trying? Sounds ridiculous to me."

Fives shrugged, "Seems to me it's always unexpected. Look at our Generals. They didn't expect it and now they are married and have two kids. Neither of them had been looking for a mate when they were thrust into each other's arms."

"I guess you're right. But that was like a fairytale story for them. Found the perfect person and got along after a while. Love at almost first sight. I doubt it'll happen to me like that."

"Hmm, paired together by chance on a mission long enough to chip enough of their stubbornness away to see past the code they had been brainwashed by and find comfort in each other's arms… Happens to be the one vod out of all of us here on Tatooine to accompany Obi-Wan Kenobi on his self-appointed mission, only to run into a rather attractive beta who seems to like you after backing off enough to look at who you are rather than what you are… Seems to me like the start of a fairytale story."

Rex huffed. "Okay fine... The beta was at least a good kisser..."

Five's teasing smile faded into a softer, genuine smile, "There we go. What was their name?"

Going through the memory in his head, Rex flushed and covered his face. “Feral…”

Five's chuckled, "Well, seems to me you now have something to consider—returning to see where things go with this Feral, or stay here and pass the possible connection by."

“Which is where I come to a fork in the road. I know we’re not alphas, but we’re clones of one, and there are still a few alpha instincts that I get around Obi-Wan at least. Even around Feral, I was getting a few of those instincts. Like the protection ones, and I don’t know how to feel about it. I know as an alpha it’s my job to protect… but I’m not a real alpha.” Rex sighed heavily, feeling the mark on his neck gently.

"Bah!" Fives swatted the thought away as if it were a bug perturbing him, "Who says we aren't _real_ alphas? Our genes have been repressed so that we wouldn't be tempted away from our duty during the war, but you said it yourself. You still get instinctual alpha feelings. We all do. That's only something alphas get and we get them, therefore, we are real alphas. We just have more control over those instincts than alphas like Skywalker has." He paused, "…I need to break the habit of calling him that, he's shed that name, hasn't he?" Fives shook his head with a chuckle at himself, "Look, the fact is that if you are feeling those alpha instincts, then you are an alpha. And if you want to protect that beta, then you have the right and the freedom to go back and see if that beta wants you to protect him, wants you to share his bed and become his mate. If he does, then you are free to stay and do just that."

“Yeah, well I don’t think I’m quite ready to go back just yet. I’m still recovering from our first encounter.”

Fives grinned, "Are you? Or are you trying to avoid your attraction?"

“Yes, I’m still recovering.” Rex rolled his eyes. “I’m not ready to go back yet. There were so many real alphas there, I was worried one of them might mistake me for an omega.”

Fives arched an eyebrow and leaned in to sniff his brother. "You smell _nothing_ like an omega. Omegas are sweet and delicate like flowers or fruit. There is no way you'd be mistaken for one. Beta maybe, but never an omega."

“Well, they at least wouldn’t recognize me as an alpha. I don’t even smell like one of those.”

"Pretty sure we do, brother. Why not ask Obi-Wan? He could tell you for sure."

“I’m not asking him to smell me. I’m pretty sure that would give him flashbacks to the incident with Cody…”

"Then ask Anakin. Alphas can smell other alphas. I remember back when those two were still just starting out and Palpatine had apparently visited Obi-Wan. Anakin grumbled about the scent lingering in his mate's room for days."

“I guess… but I don’t know. I don’t really think I want to get involved in the whole having a mate thing just yet. I’m still recovering from the fact that the war is over.”

"It's up to you…but if you do wait too long he may move on and find another potential mate." Fives shrugged, moving away and stretching. "I'm going to go get some water. Been out here too karking long."

“I agree,” Rex said with a sigh. “I’m ready to relax for a bit before our next big mission.”

"Don't know what that'll be, but I'm sure you'll have plenty of relaxation."

“I’m almost certain I’ll get as much as I could ever want. Plus the twins get some more time with their uncles.” A small smile spread across Rex’s lips.

"They're so cute." Fives chuckled, "I almost want some children of my own—almost."

"Find a mate first," Rex teased. "There's a guy on Dathomir who might take you."

"Not funny Rex. You know none of us are interchangeable. That's your potential mate, not mine."

Rex shrugged. "It was worth a shot."

"Are you not interested in Feral?"

"I never said that. I'm just not ready to face the fact that I have a potential mate."

"Then don't try shaking him off on your brothers and instead take some time to yourself to figure out what you want and if you are ready for this."

“You know I’m not that bad to dump a possible mate on someone else. I was only playing.” Rex sighed heavily. “I wish I knew what my next move should be, but I really don’t know at this point.”

"Take some time to yourself to figure it out." Fives wrapped an arm around Rex's shoulder and giving him a squeeze, "Find out who you are beyond Capitan of the Clone Wars."

“Find out who I am now that I’m not really a captain anymore…”

"Now that you can be who you want to be rather than who you were created to be." Fives nodded.

“You know, I thought that we’d all be eliminated at the end of the war. Like there was some off switch on us that made us snap or made us drop on the spot.”

"We aren't klankers. We can't be deactivated. Maybe we weren't born into the galaxy like most, but we are flesh and blood, we are just as human as our original."

“I suppose so… But we share the same face. I just don’t see how we all could live so different lives after we’ve been fighting in the war together.” Rex shook his head. “Maybe I’m looking too much into this…”

"Hey, our unbelievable good looks have nothing to do with it. We did our duty and now we are free."

Rex rolled his eyes. “Whatever, I’m just going to need to take some time for myself to figure things out before I return to Dathomir.”

"And I'm here to help if you ever need a listening ear. You can count on it!"

The older clone smiled. “Thanks, Fives.”

Fives simply smiled and hurried on ahead to get them each a ration of water.

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and let it out slowly through parted lips as he released his emotions into the Force and closed his eyes to relax. The twins were with Anakin and he was alone with Arlan who was continuing his treatment and helping him cope with what had happened with Cody. Nearly every day, other than during Obi-Wan's trip, they met in private for at least an hour to work on his mental health. Each time he'd walk away with blue eyes untainted by the Dark Side, though they'd soon grow tinted with gold soon after. Still, it was good for him.

Arlan smiled and breathed in time with Obi-Wan. “Good, keep relaxed. You’re doing good, Obi-Wan. Try to imagine yourself in a place you long to be. Perhaps a beach, or a forest.”

A Forest, much like the ones of his home planet came to mind. Tall silver trees with a green canopy. Gentle flowing rivers, flowers of all colors covering the ground. It was peaceful, warm, welcoming, familiar despite the fact he hadn't grown up there. It had simply felt like home more than the city planet of Coruscant ever had with its man-made ground on every level. He found himself sitting—meditating in the forest, seated upon a bed of pink and white flowers with a beam of sunlight filtering through the trees and warming him.

“Good, now release all your tension. Roll your shoulders, your head, and keep your breathing even. Make yourself fee like your floating on air.”

Obi-Wan did as he was told, feeling the Force shift around him and gently lifting him an inch from the ground, both in his mind's place and in reality. He felt completely at peace, the Force light and welcoming, even with the shadows of darkness still within and around him. They were natural and didn't try to overwhelm him as they had towards the beginning of his treatments. They were finally starting to act in balance with the light.

He let out a soft breath, a relaxed smile upon his lips.

And then it all twisted suddenly and he fell back to the ground and rolled onto his back, gasping and panting. Crying out as the Forest was replaced by dark flashes. Palpatine's face, his red lightsaber—and pain striking through his chest, stealing away his breath.

Arlan was instantly by Obi-Wan’s side, rather than in front of him, panicked and fretting. The dark images coming from Obi-Wan were unsettling, sending even Arlan into a panic as he tried to help his patient. “Obi-Wan! Can you hear me? Please, can you hear me?!”

Obi-Wan's body began to jerk and blood began to drip from his nose as the images flashed through his mind over and over again, the Force prickling in warning.

And then it was over, Obi-Wan lay gasping on his back, his eyes snapped open wide.

The healer swallowed, his hands hovering just above Obi-Wan’s skin. “Obi-Wan… are you alright?”

The omega took a moment to simply—breathe. Waiting for the pain in his chest to fade away completely before swallowing and pushing himself up, cradling his head in a hand. "A—vision, I think…" he closed his eyes for a few seconds and then continued, "I've always been gifted with foresight, having visions even as a small child. But since being expelled from the Jedi order they have become more frequent—more violent."

“Visions are somewhat common in people who harness the Force… Are your visions frequent?”

"More so now than in the past…" he touched the blood on his lip from his nose, "Things like this also started more recently."

“I see… here.” Arlan dug through his medical bag and pulled out a stack of tissues. “Wipe your nose with these. I don’t think I’ve ever seen this violent of a reaction to a vision before.”

"They're violent visions. Past ones have come to pass but…not the way the visions show. The same events, different specifics…but they all have one common theme they end with, something that hasn't come true as of yet."

“And what would that be?”

"…My death…" Obi-Wan whispered.

Arlan was silent for a bit. “Perhaps this darkness planted in you is deeper than I originally thought. But that makes no sense to me. You have been progressing very well in your treatment since I started this routine with you.”

"…Or maybe I am to die…to never see my children grow  up…" tears glittered in his eyes.

“Obi-Wan, now don’t go saying that.” Arlan put a gentle hand on the omega’s shoulder. “You’ll get to see your kids grow up. Anakin and I will make sure of it, and so will the clones. You have several people here who will protect you and your children.”

"The Force is warning me…" he shook his head, "What else could it be?"

“Someone is trying to scare you,” Arlan suggested.

"Well, it's working." He hid his face in his hands and took a shaky breath, "I want to be here for my children—that's all I want…"

“Obi-Wan…” Cautiously, Arlan wrapped his arms around the omega and hugged him tight. He knew how distressed Obi-Wan was over this issue, and though he was only a beta, Arlan knew that any sort of comfort would be better than none.

"The visions never repeat…until this one…this is the second time for the same one… I had it before on my way back to Tattooine from my mission to find Adi…"

“I’ve not known the Force to repeat visions. So let yourself reside in the Force, where it’s safe. It may help, and it may not, but believe me when I say that I will do all that I can within my power to help you be rid of these visions and to stay protected.”

Obi-Wan nodded, "Why can't we ever just…live in peace?" he muttered.

“I wish I could say, Obi-Wan. I really wish I could. It would make you so much happier.” Arlan sighed and pulled back from the hug. “Hopefully Anakin won’t get mad at me for hugging you…”

"He might until I explain…ever since Cody…he's been…well, I'll explain to him you meant no harm."

Arlan smiled. “I’m sure he’d understand. You were distressed, and I knew I couldn’t just sit here and let you be distressed.”

"Arlan…" Obi-Wan looked up at the beta, "Why…are you here? You know the truth…of what Anakin did to the Jedi…you were part of the Jedi's medical corpse's mind healing department… Aren't you upset? After talking with Adi I realized you should be…"

Arlan took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “Master Yoda talked to me before you met me. He told me of his own visions of the future, how things would play out to a certain point. Before he left to get you, he told me that no matter what happened, I was to remain loyal to my feelings. To sum it up, he told me to disregard the Code, because he knew that it was flawed.”

The healer pulled back his tunics from his hips to reveal his own lightsaber, a finely crafted weapon that took on a more elegant look than even Obi-Wan’s or Anakin’s. “I still keep this as a reminder of where I came from, but I also keep it to serve as a symbol that the future is however you make it to be. You are in control of your life. You don’t have to follow some ancient code all the time.”

"Yoda told you that?" Obi-Wan blinked in surprise.

“Yes, he did. He knew there was something big happening, and he wanted you in the best hands. He chose me specifically to be with you though the darkness.”

"I wish that old troll would have been more open with me..." he sighed.

“It’s a flaw he’s admitted to me. He regrets not treating you better.”

"He mentioned he gave me special treatment so that I could become a Jedi…"

Arlan nodded. “He made some tough decisions when you became a Padawan. He wishes he didn’t have to make those hard decisions.”

"It didn't feel like I got special treatment…I almost aged out. It felt like a miracle when Qui-Gon changed his mind and took me as his Padawan…"

“That’s where Yoda made some of those decisions. He was almost begging Qui-Gon to take you. I know you really don’t want to hear this… but Qui-Gon really didn’t want to take you after the failure of his previous Padawans. He was about ready to up and leave the Order, just so he didn’t have to take you. But Yoda stepped in and promised Qui-Gon some things that more than just broke the Code. After some convincing, Qui-Gon decided to stay and take you as his last Padawan.”

Obi-Wan let out a breath and pushed himself up, pacing the small room. "I knew he never really wanted me…"

“I’m sorry, Obi-Wan… I didn’t mean to upset you.” Arlan sighed and rested his hands on his lap.

"No, it's the truth…something I've wanted from the Jedi for years and never received. They hide their secrets and twist the truth into riddles to avoid admitting what shames them…" He shook his head and closed his eyes, "It's just—hard…I saw Qui-Gon as a father…"

“I know you did…” The healer shook his head and stood up. “I think our session today is done. You’re free to go now.”

"Are you sure? We—only just started…"

“We both have a lot to think about. I need to come up with a new approach to your healing now.” Arlan gave a reassuring smile. “I’ll be prepared by our session tomorrow. Go enjoy the company of your family for now.”

Obi-Wan nodded and moved to the door, "Thank you…for telling me the truth no one else would." He said before opening it and stepping out.

Arlan sighed heavily after Obi-Wan left, contemplating if he was still doing the right thing or not.

* * *

To be continued…


	65. Chapter 65

"Lord Vader, are you listening to me?" Palpatine scowled as Anakin, once again, turned his attention away from the holo and to Leia who was crawling around his feet. Already he'd had to stop her from trying to eat his boots, get into his bag of tools, and getting too close to a dangerous area under the console where there was wiring exposed. The twins were old enough and big enough to become mobile and trouble seemed to be their middle name ever since they learned to crawl.

She giggled as he moved to try and catch her, as she moved once again to his tool bag.

"Leia, Princess, please. Daddy's trying to talk to someone." Anakin sighed as he held his daughter close and moved to set her on the nearby couch. "Sorry, my master. The twins are being especially rowdy today…"

"So it seems. You should have Corvus watch them or find a nanny."

"I'm letting my mate have a break from them. He's had a hard time recently anyways, so I thought I'd do something nice for him." Anakin turned his attention back to Palpatine once he set Leia down safely.

"Gah! Dawdah!" Luke's voice giggled out from where he'd managed to crawl unnoticed into a corner where Basil was at a charging port.

The father looked at his son, eyes going wide as he rushed to pick up the boy before he got to Basil. "No, Luke! You'll get hurt! You don't want to have an owwie, do you?"

The boy only grinned at his father and leaned into him, his small arms doing their best to hug him.

Anakin looked up. "Are we finally retuning to the core?"

"Yes. Sorry if this interrupts your dealings with the Hutts, but the time has come for you to take your rightful place, my apprentice. The Separatists and Senate have both been dealt with. The war is over, and my rule is secured."

"Excellent. I will gather up my family and the clones, and we will return to Coruscant as soon as possible."

"I had taken the liberty of having your family's personal items moved to my own place so that you wouldn't lose them. You'll be able to choose anywhere to live now, not just on Coruscant. I only request you choose a planet that would keep you readily available for your duties to the Empire."

"Of course. We will take that into consideration when choosing a new home."

"Good. Now—" Palpatine blinked as a toy floated above Anakin's head and then was dropped, the doll landing in his curls with one cloth arm hanging down over his eye.

"Your children, they are Force Sensitive?"

Anakin blinked, looking at the doll, then back at Leia. "Yeah… they are."

"Both of them?" The emperor asked, pleased.

Anakin hesitated, taking the doll off his head and returning it to Leia. "No, just Leia," he lied.

"I see. Well, regardless once you and your mate have determined that she is old enough to begin training I will ensure you full access to all that you need from the Jedi archives as well as my own personal library of information."

"Thank you, Master." Anakin bowed slightly.

Palpatine nodded, "Well, your arms are clearly full. I'll have information sent to you later. For now get your family ready for the trip back."

"Yes, Master. We will be waiting for your word." Anakin bowed deeper, then cut the call with a sigh. "And it begins… I hope you two are ready to become royalty," he said as he looked at the twins once more.

Leia looked up at her father and smiled while Luke whined that he dropped his dragon onto the floor and out of reach.

Anakin picked up the dragon with a smile and handed it to his son, then he picked up both his children and settled on the couch with them in his arms. He nuzzled them and crooned happily.

Luke curled up into him and Leia kept upright, playing with her doll by jerking it around as she babbled.

"You two are lucky you're not adults. All this grown-up stuff can be difficult sometimes…" Anakin sighed and sunk down into the couch, leaning his head against the back and closing his eyes.

Anakin felt Luke reach out through the force, his shy touching at their bond in his own attempt to greet and comfort his father.

The father looked down and smiled. "Hey buddy… You're getting good at that, you know."

He gave a shy little toothless smile and curled more against his father's chest.

"I'll teach you how to properly use the Force one day. Both you and Leia." Anakin smiled happily, kissing the twins' cheeks.

A gentle tapping at the door caught his attention, Obi-Wan leaning against the frame, watching them with a smile, "Am I interrupting?"

Anakin looked up, his smile growing bigger. "Nope. You're more than welcome to join us."

"Good," Obi-Wan moved into the room and settled on the couch next to Anakin, leaning into him and tickling Luke and the Leia to get them to giggle. "I could use baby laughter."

"You can always use baby laughter. They laugh at the smallest things too. Earlier, I was just bending over to pick up some things, and they both were laughing so hard, I thought I was going to die laughing with them." Anakin chuckled.

"The best cure to a bad day." Obi-Wan agreed. "Come here, you!" He took Leia into his arms and pulled her in so that he could pepper her with kisses.

Leia squealed with laughter, waving her arms and kicking her legs in delight.

Obi-Wan smiled, "My happy little princess. Papa loves you." He hummed between the kisses.

Anakin took a moment to appreciate his family before taking one if Obi-Wan's hands. "So the emperor just gave me the word that we should get ready to go back to Coruscant."

"You mean…we can finally leave these sandstorms and harsh suns?"

"Yes, finally." Anakin nuzzled Obi-Wan.

"Good. I want the twins to grow up in a real home, and not a ship or rented room when the ship's in use…"

"We'll have a proper home again, I promise. We've also been given free range of the whole galaxy to decide where we are to live. We don't have to stay on Coruscant, we just need to go back to get our stuff."

"The rest of the children's toys." Obi-Wan nodded, "I'd like us to choose a planet full of life. Nature over man-made."

"I agree. Just as long as there's no sand."

Obi-Wan chuckled and nodded, "No sand, at least none where our home is, Beaches are okay to visit with the kids. Luke seems to like playing with sand."

"If there is sand that leads to water, I'm alright with that." Anakin thought for a minute, names of planets and star systems flying by in his head until he stuck onto one. "How about Naboo? It's a nice place, lots of green and beaches. Plus Padmé is familiar with Naboo, so we could use he help whenever she's around."

Obi-Wan nodded, "There is also Alderaan where the Organas are."

"If we move there, our kids can have play dates with theirs." Anakin smiled at that thought.

"Yes, Breha should be getting close to her due date, if the baby isn't already born."

"Hopefully she and Bail are somewhere safe right now."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Padmé and Satine, too…"

Anakin hesitated before he spoke again. "I hope… they don't have bad attitudes towards us now."

Obi-Wan looked down at Leia in his arms silently, "…There is only one way to find out."

"Confrontation…at a later date perhaps, when things have settled down in the galaxy."

"Are you sure it should wait that long?"

"Maybe not that long, but long enough." Anakin shrugged.

"We've already been gone months since the attack on the Temple. If we go back and ignore our Senate friends…I feel that won't be good for their trust in us."

"True. Then I suppose when we go back to Coruscant, we should meet up with our friends. No doubt they'll all be there, especially after the attack on the temple."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Reconnect with them and figure out where we want to make our home."

"See if they'd be willing to help as well."

"…I do hope we haven't lost all our friends and allies…" Obi-Wan sighed, "But, sitting here won't give us that answer. Let's go inform the men."

Anakin nodded, his lips curling into a small smirk. "Lead the way, my king."

Obi-Wan's cheeks heated, "I'm hardly a king, Anakin." He said, even as he stood up.

"You are now. Our kingdom starts now."

"Ani…" Obi-Wan gave him a small smile, "I'm hardly the ruler type. I think that role better suits you. Besides, Sidious is in charge."

"If I'm a king, then you are too. We're married, remember?"

"Yes, of course I remember, how could I forget?" he lifted Anakin's hand and kissed the wedding band upon his finger.

"So, that's how royalty works, right? We'd both be the kings, and then Luke and Leia are our prince and princess. You didn't forget how royalty works either, did you?"

"It's not quite that simple. Take the Organas for example. Bail is a Senator, but Breha is, in fact, the Queen of Alderaan. Bail married into royalty and doesn't quite hold the title of king. He is referred to as a Prince before that though Senator is the title he takes most often." Obi-Wan shrugged.

"Well, I'd like to think of you as my king, if that counts for anything." Anakin nuzzled Obi-Wan's neck gently.

"Maybe but I think officially we are Lords."

"Until we take care of the Emperor, yes."

Obi-Wan nodded and sighed. Truly, he just wanted to settle in with his family and forget about—everything else.

 

* * *

 

Yoda hummed, his eyes closed and legs crossed as he sat upon a rock, coming out of his meditation. "Too clouded the future is. Darkness' shadow far has stretched. See your apprentices, unable to I am." He opened his eyes and regarded his grandpadawan.

Qui-Gon sighed heavily, his tattered, burned tunics blowing loosely in the wind. He looked tired, worn down to his weakest point as he stared blankly into the distance. "They've fallen too far… I thought I had a chance to bring them back, even with our complicated pasts…"

"Believe them to be too far gone, I do not. Light Obi-Wan still had. Arranged help for him I had. With him Arlan Bailer is still."

"But what if Arlan failed? What if Arlan was seduced by the Dark side as well?" The tall man shook his head.

"Doubt the strength of the Light side, you do? Believe the dark, stronger you do?"

"No, I'm just… hurting. All my padawans… they've walked a darker path than I intended for them."

"Mmh, fallen as did Yan. My Padawan he was, your master he was. Fall you have not."

"It's almost like the pattern is intentional, and I hate to think it that way but… Well, I just don't know what to do now. I feel like giving up, if I'm to be quite honest."

"Stuck in old ways the Order was. Pushing our younger member to fall it caused. My fault, it is. Make things right, I must try." Yoda hummed.

"You can try, I'm not so sure I'm interested in saving the Order anymore, or whatever we're trying to do now." The old master sighed and hung his head, his long hair falling over his face and hiding his eyes.

"Leave the Galaxy to darkness, you would? Obi-Wan? Anakin? Abandon them, you would?"

"At this point, I don't know…"

"Disappointed I am. Alone I will go." The old Jedi stood up; shaking his head and moved to dismount the bolder he'd been perched upon.

Qui-Gon was silent for a bit, but eventually he stood up with a  sigh and brushed back his hair. "Master, wait… I'll go with you. I want to see my boys one more time."

"Pleased, I am." Yoda nodded as he hobbled along, "Important to them, family has become. Family—father they once thought you of. To rekindle that, hope there is."

"I hope they're willing to see past the mistakes. Last time I saw them… they weren't."

"Your attachment, you should show." Yoda said knowingly. "Relevant and important the code no longer is. Wrong it was."

"Just like I thought it was from the very beginning." Qui-Gon sighed.

"Wise you were, yes, yes. Blind I was, yes. Rub it in, you need not, Grandpadawan mine."

"Sorry, I don't mean to rub it in your face, Master. But it baffles me how this situation ended up. I never could have seen the outcome turn to this when I requested that Anakin and Obi-Wan work on a mission together."

Yoda chuckled sadly, "Together, they would have found themselves. Sped it up, you only did. Mistakes, I too, made. Force you to mentor him, I should have not." He shook his head. "A stolen child, he was. Guilty, I felt. Make his family's loss for naught, I tried."

"Unfortunately we cannot fix the mistakes we made. As much as we want to, we cannot fix the way Obi-Wan grew up within the temple. And I do wish I had put forth more effort into teaching him. It wasn't until after he was gone that I took him for granted." Qui-Gon looked out over the scenery as he walked with Yoda. "Perhaps we can be given a second chance, with Ani and Obi-Wan having children now."

"Grow to care for Obi-Wan, had you?" Yoda asked, taking pause to look up at the tall human.

"When I had Anakin, I wanted more than anything to go back and redo everything I had done with Obi-Wan. I regretted it so much and Ani had to remind me to smile a lot."

Yoda nodded, "Reflect upon those feelings, you should. Time while traveling, we have. For pain and hopefully forgiveness you should prepare for."

"And rejection," Qui-Gon said. "I'm honestly not expecting them to forgive me now. If they didn't in the past, what reason would they have now?"

"Heal all wounds, time does." Yoda hummed.

"I know. The healing process always hurts, though…"

"Hurt it does, but worth it, it is."

"I do hope you're right. Gaining their trust is going to take a while. It won't happen over night."

"Right about that, you are. Now, find them we must."

Qui-Gon nodded, following Yoda as his mind worried over his former Padawans accepting him back.

 

* * *

 

The new, proud Emperor of the Galaxy strolled with his head held high along the corridors of what had once been the senate and now was the center of his galactic empire. He had won. The separatist leaders had all been assassinated by the assassin he had hired, promising her that her record that lists her as wanted by the former Republic would be cleared and she could start anew. But She wasn't done quite yet. No, she had one last target he wanted taken care of before he'd expunge her record.

He turned and moved into the room that she would be waiting for him, his guards pausing at the doors. He smiled when he spotted her lounging in a round window, looking out at the traffic and looking annoyed by the wait.

"Ah, Miss Ventress, I am sorry to keep you waiting." He said to get her attention before taking a seat.

"I was just thinking about leaving, you were taking so long." Ventress sighed and turned her head to look at Palpatine.

"That would have been unfortunate for you as you have one last target to take care of." Palpatine stated seriously, regarding her with Sithly eyes. "Only when he is dead will you be free of your past crimes."

"One more? You told me that with the last one, and you promised I'd get free after that one." Ventress huffed as she looked away from the old Sith.

"No, that was just the last on the main list. This one wasn't supposed to be an issue, but he is. I need you to take him out, and I need you to make it look like a Jedi did it." He pulled out a pair of Jedi lightsabers, holding them out to her. "Gifts, to aid you."

Ventress glanced at them, then looked back at Palpatine. "What color?"

"Green." He took one and activated it to show her. "Taken from a fallen Jedi at the Temple."

She sighed, taking the lightsabers and clipping them onto her belt. "I guess green is better than blue. Who do you want me to take out?"

"That part is the challenge. Obi-Wan Kenobi. An omega who was trained as a Jedi. He is my apparentness's mate and seems to be acting like a tether to the light for Lord Vader. It is unfortunate. I had thought I could turn him as well but he is grey. I was unable to pull him into complete darkness and he isn't worth further work. Now I just need my apprentice undistracted by the omega. Their children I can corrupt as they grow, but the omega is just too—pure-hearted to be truly swayed. Even when I forced his most trusted clone to attack him he didn't fall to the darkness he was tempted by. Weak and only a distraction. His death would be painful for Lord Vader, and as you know, pain is one of the emotions of power to the dark side. And if he thinks it was done by a Jedi…well, he'll also have that anger."

Ventress nodded. "When do you need him dead by?"

"The sooner the better, my dear, and once he is, rest assured that you will be a free woman with a clear record."

"You better keep your promise, or it'll be your head next." Ventress moved from her perch and headed towards the door. "Obi-Wan will be dead within a couple days. No more, no less."

"You have my word that this is the last target." Palpatine insisted. "He and Lord Vader are traveling back here from Tatooine. You should find it easy to cross paths with them."

"I'll be back when the job is done." Ventress left the room after she spoke those last words, leaving Palpatine alone in the room she had been alone in previously.

* * *

To be continued…


	66. Chapter 66

Obi-Wan couldn't sleep. Sitting up in the bunk next to Anakin's slumbering figure, he panted and trembled from the visions that had pelaged his nightmares again and the Force prickling in uncomfortable warning around him long after he had managed to rip himself from the vision. It was by some stroke of luck that he had not awoken his husband or the twins who were curled up in their crib together a few feet away.

Sighing quietly, he pushed himself to his feet and made his way to the refresher to splash some water on his face before he snuck out of the room and moved down the brightly lit halls of the ship. He took pause outside Arlan's room before knocking, hoping that the mind healer wouldn't mind such a late interruption. They were traveling through space back towards Coruscant, and most of the men were snuggled into their bunks except the two who had volunteered to take the night cycle shift to keep them on course.

There was a small amount of sound behind the door to Arlan’s room as he stumbled to the door, awakened by the knock. When he opened the door, he was wearing nothing but his sleeping trousers, his hair, tinted very light purple, was down and messy from its usual ponytail, the straight locks barely reaching his shoulders. His tired honey eyes lit up slightly when he saw Obi-Wan.

“Obi-Wan, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you’d be visiting… I would have dressed more decently.”

"No, no, It' fine, Arlan…it is late and I am unexpected. I apologize for waking you, but…I—I died again."

Arlan sighed and nodded slightly. “Come in here. I’ll fix you a cup of tea.”

"Thank you. I could use something…calming…it was more—vivid this time…more urgent…" he moved inside and sat down in his usual seat he so often claimed when in session with the mind healer.

“Do you mind sharing while I fix your tea?” Arlan closed the door and headed to the small kitchenette area he had in his sleeping quarters.

"I—couldn't see my surroundings but I could feel—heat. I was covered in sweat rolling down my entire body, making my clothes cling to me and dripping into my eyes, impairing my vision…I could see two green lightsabers clashing against my own…feel the pain of it ripping through my neck… I woke up thinking I had no head…it felt so real and even now I can feel the searing pain…"

“Green lightsabers?” Arlan hummed in thought. “Do you know someone who wields green lightsabers?”

"I was a Jedi for most of my life. I know many with green lightsabers, Arlan."

“Anyone close?”

Obi-Wan looked down, "Anakin's Padawan had used green…my childhood friend Luminara, Mater Yoda, Master Kit…" He swallowed, "…My own Master Qui-Gon Jinn…"

“So there are several possible culprits.” Arlan sighed, taking the finished tea and pouring it into two cups. He tucked his hair behind his ears and took the cups over to Obi-Wan, handing one to him. “Can you still feel the pain in your neck?”

Obi-Wan nodded, "It's strange. It's not physical pain because moving my head doesn't add to the sensation, but I could draw a line exactly where I feel it." He traced said line with one finger before reaching for the cup of tea.

“Odd… I can’t say I’ve ever had a client who had this sort of pain after a vision.” Arlan sipped his tea as he went over his thoughts. “Whoever beheaded you in your vision… did their presence feel familiar? Like it was someone you knew rather than a stranger?”

"Yes…and no…" he sighed, swirling his cup of tea, "It was less chaotic, this vision, but it was still…jumbled."

“Maybe your mind is trying to ignore the visions while they occur. That could explain why it was jumbled.”

"Maybe, but it still feels like…a warning rather than a possibility. I'm getting worried—scared. Maybe I should tell Anakin…"

“You mean you haven’t told him at all yet? Obi-Wan, you’re his husband. You should trust him more than me to tell him things like this.”

"I didn't want to worry him—and he would worry—he had a vision, as well, where I died. Back before the twins were even born…"

“He still needs to know. Having him know and worry is a lot better than him not knowing at all and having to cradle you in his arms as you die.”

"I didn't think it'd happen…not really…but now…looking back I feel like an idiot…"

“Just tell him at the next opportunity you get. Trust me, it’s better for him to know.”

"In the morning—first thing. I'll tell him then." Obi-Wan agreed with a sigh, finally taking a sip of the tea.

“Good. So do you want to talk any more about you vision? Or do you just want to stay here until you finish your tea?”

"Finish my tea…then maybe go back to my room and meditate?" he asked, only for a professional confirmation that it would be a good idea. He still felt too shaken by his vision to try going back to sleep.

Arlan nodded lightly. “I suppose meditation could work. Or try snuggling up against you mate. Take in his scent. I have a feeling that’ll calm you down quicker than meditation. Plus you’re still trying to get away from the whole Jedi thing, right?”

"Yes—but meditation was always the one—comfort I had as a Jedi…to deal with my attachments, my shortcomings, my feelings of rejection…I'd meditate them all away…"

“I understand. Meditate away then. Do what you feel is right, because you know yourself best.”

"…Maybe…I'll do both…curl up with Anakin and try meditating there rather than on my own in a quiet corner…"

Arlan smiled. “The best idea, if I had to pick the best.”

Obi-Wan gave a small smile and sipped his tea again. It sounded nice. Curled up against his husband's chest, taking in his comforting scent and just—meditating, releasing pent up fears into the Force.

The cups of tea were small ones, and Obi-Wan finished his off quickly after that, setting the cup down and standing up. "Thank you for your time and advise." He bowed his head.

“Anytime, Obi-Wan. I’ll try to present myself better next time, though.” Arlan chuckled as he looked down at his bare chest.

"There are worse things than a handsome beta showing off his chest." He chuckled flirtatiously, though it was clear it was just out of habit rather than hinting that he was interested. He wasn't. He had Anakin, and Anakin was all he needed or wanted.

"Goodnight." He smiled before leaving the mind healer's room and making his way back toward the one he shared with his family.

"Goodnight..." Arlan ran over Obi-Wan's words in his head as he finished his own tea and headed back to bed.

Silently, Obi-Wan slipped back into his own room and padded over to the bunk, slipping under the covers once again and shifting close to Anakin. His arms wrapping around his husband and pulling him closer until his nose nuzzled the alpha's mating mark. He let out a soft breath and closed his eyes to try shifting into a meditative state.

Anakin moaned softly on his sleep, instinctively pulling Obi-Wan closer and wrapping his arms around him protectively. The added contact and feeling of being protected and loved helped calm Obi-Wan and made it easier to relax into his meditation, feeling as if he were floating if he hadn't been being held down against his mate. For a moment, he was at peace, and the friction of the Force around him calmed.

But it wasn't to last as the ship suddenly lurched and the married couple fell from their bunk and onto the floor in a heap. The twins waking and crying loudly.

Anakin grunted as he was shaken awake. He scrambled to his feet quickly. "What the hell was that?"

No longer in his calm meditation, Obi-Wan scrambled up and over to the crib to check on the twins, just as the ship lurched a second time and alarms started going off. Obi-Wan was thrown off balance and into the railing of the crib so hard a cry of pain ripped from his lips. Still, he ignored the pain in his stomach from the impact, focusing more on the two babes screaming in their bed.

Anakin was rushing to the cockpit in the next few seconds, heart racing as he thought of what could possibly be going on. When he was able to look out the front viewport, he felt his breath catch in his throat. Flying around was a ship, firing at the one Anakin and his family were on.

"I'm sorry!" the clone piloting the ship on the nightshift gasped, struggling to avoid their large ship being hit, "I—I was never trained for in-combat piloting! They came out of nowhere!" Their dark hair, which usually was kept up in a messy bun, had started to fall loose with strands in their face.

“It’s okay, just let me take over!” Anakin rushed to the clone’s side taking the controls as they slid out of the seat. “Go get Rex!”

"Yes sir!" the clone gasped as they rushed from the cock pit to the room shared by Rex and Fives. "Capitan Rex! General Skynobi needs you!"

Rex was pulling on the last bit of his armor as the clone rushed in. “Got it. Fives, go check on Obi-Wan and the twins. Dixti, you’re in charge of protecting the mind healer.” The older clone rushed past the other two, heading towards the cockpit with long strides.

"Yes sir." The clone, Dixti, nodded, turning to run, only for the ship to take a sharp change of direction and they lost balance, smacking into the door frame before bouncing back and landing on their butt at Five's feet.

Fives grunted as he slammed against the wall. He helped the younger clone to their feet. “Come on, Obi-Wan’s and Arlan’s rooms are close to each other. We’ll be heading the same way.”

"Sorry…balance…was never strong with me." Dixti said as they were pulled to their feet and hurried along with Fives.

“We all have our flaws.” The two clones hurried off to their designated rooms, Fives pointing out which one belonged to Arlan. “Your man is in there. He’s not difficult to deal with, just make sure he stays safe.”

"Yes sir." Dixti stopped and knocked on the door, "Sir! Sir, are you alright in there?"

Arlan was quick to open the door, his hair very much still messy from waking up for Obi-Wan. “Just a bit tossed up. What’s happening?”

"We're under attack. I'm charged with being your protection, sir!" Dixti saluted.

The healer waved his hand. “No need to be proper around me. Just keep me safe and you’ll be fine.”

Dixti blinked, "But…what should I call you, sir, if not…sir?"

“Just Arlan.” He smiled and offered his hand to the clone. “And what should I call you?”

"I'm Dixti." The clone offered, shaking Arlan's hand.

“Wonderful to meet you, Dixti. Shame that we’re meeting in this situation… I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.”

"I was sent over with Fives to join the Generals on Tatooine—ah, it was my first mission and I mostly kept to myself when not at my post."

“Oh so you’re a fresh clone. I’m surprised they’re still pumping clones out of Kamino, actually…” Arlan shook his head, running a hand through his hair. “No matter. I hope you lean well.”

"I was one of the last fully trained clones. There are a number that are still children, but production has been halted. The—Hold on!" The ship was struck again and Dixti lost balance at the same time as reaching out for Arlan. Realizing they were going down together because of it, Dixti twisted around so that Arlan would land on top.

Arlan grunted, his face still slamming against the floor even with Dixti beneath him. “Force be damned, that hurt!” He pulled back slightly, holding his nose gingerly, his eyes watery.

"Sorry, I—I acted without thinking—I tried to fix it—are you alright?" Dixti asked, reaching up to barely touch Arlan's face.

“Yeah, my face just hurts, that’s all.” Arlan pulled his hand away and sat up a little, a slightly pink color appearing on his cheeks.

"Let's—get you to a safer location where I won't accidently hurt you further."

“Sounds good…”

"Come on." Dixti grabbed Arlan's hand and pulled him up and along out the door.

Arlan touched his face again, this time hiding most of it to avoid having his red face seen. “Do we know who’s attacking?”

"No—well, maybe, but I don't. I just know another ship showed up and began attacking. Could be pirates, could be a targeted attack, I wouldn't know."

"My guess would be a targeted attack... Not many pirates out here."

Dixti shrugged, "Like I said, I'm a shinny with no real experience under my belt. This way, the escape pods should be ready in case we need to use them!"

"Dear Force, I hope it doesn't come to that." Arlan swallowed.

"Be prepared for the worst, hope for the best." Dixti shrugged.

"Is that what they teach you clones now?"

"No, not really. They teach up to be ready to die for the Republic—something that doesn't even exist anymore."

"Be ready to die for the people you protect then. Yes, there's no Republic or Jedi Order anymore, but there's still people who need protecting."

"I'd rather not die at all." Dixti stated.

Arlan chuckled. "Well, neither would I."

The sound of twin wailing joined the alarms going off, Obi-Wan and Fives hurrying towards the escape pods as well with a number of other clones behind them.

"We need to evacuate! We're going down! Caught in the gravitational pull of a nearby planet without thrusters!" one of the clones shouted.

"Where's Anakin?" Obi-Wan shouted, not seeing his husband joining the group outside the rows of escape pods. He was not going to repeat the last time their ship was shot down and Anakin had been alone in the cockpit. He refused. He needed Anakin to be in one of the pods this time. Safe and protected.

"Fives! Take the twins, I'm going to grab Anakin's stubborn pilot ass and get him back here into a pod! Make sure everyone gets out!" he said, transferring the twins into the clone's arms before turning to run towards the cockpit.

Fives swallowed as he watched Obi-Wan go, terrified that the twins might not see their parents again. "Force protect them," he whispered as he looked down at the twins.

In the cockpit, Anakin was struggling with the ship's controls. He pulled and pulled, trying to escape the planet's gravitational pull, but it was to no avail. The ship was turning for a nose dive, and the end result wasn't going to be pretty.

" _ANAKIN!!!_ " Obi-Wan's voice was shouting, heard faintly over the blaring alarms from somewhere beyond the door.

"Sir, it's no use—the ship is lost. We need to get to the escape pods!" Rex shouted, grabbing Anakin's shoulder.

Anakin growled. "We'll have no way of getting off this planet if we don't save the ship! Have everyone go already!"

"We all have a higher chance of surviving to find another way off the planet if we are in pods! We need to go—Now!"

"Do you not see this place?! It's literal hell! How are we going to get off?" Anakin grunted as the ship lurched forward.

Rex glanced at the lava-covered planet below, "We'll figure something out—you're good at coming up with insane ideas that somehow work. Come on—for your husband and children's sakes—come on!"

The ship lurched again, and that was when Anakin gave up on trying to save the ship. He sighed and got up from the pilot’s seat, nodding at Rex. “Alright… let’s go.”

Nodding, Rex helped haul Anakin to his feet before leading the way towards one of the sets of escape pods. Unfortunately, the two ran down another path than Obi-Wan was on, completely missing him and Obi-Wan found himself bursting into an abandoned cockpit.

"Anakin!" He cried out, looking around before turning to head back.

But it was too late.

Metal twisted and groaned as the ship began to rip apart the corridor beyond the still open door disappearing within seconds, trapping him in the useless cockpit, speeding ever faster down towards the fiery surface of Mustafar.

Anakin felt the Force ripple greatly, making him physically shiver as cold fear struck his bones. His eyes went wide, barely hearing his voice as he screamed for his mate. The remaining part of the ship was jolted by the sudden loss of weight, causing him and several clones to tumble head over heels away from the pods.

"Hurry! We're running out of time quickly!" Rex shouted, getting up and into a pod.

Across the ship, Fives had already directed groups into pods, and holding the twins close  he gave the order and all the pods on that side ejected.

Anakin whined loudly, but moved into the pod Rex was in nonetheless. He looked out the small viewport as soon as he was in the pod, swallowing the urge to do something frankly stupid and dangerous.

Rex took control and within a moment had ejected their pod, sending them shooting out from the wreckage. He then did his best to steer the pod towards landing in the dirt rather than a river of lava.

The view of the broken ship tore Anakin’s heart to pieces. He knew his mate, his husband, was on that ship still, and he had been foolish to not find him before he got into the pod. Anakin almost had no hope that Obi-Wan would make it.

Feeling sick to his stomach, Anakin looked away, directing his worried gaze to Rex.

"You doing okay, sir?" Rex asked, glancing at him.

Anakin shrugged half-heartedly. He clearly was not okay.

"You hit your head in the fall or something?"

“No, just…worried. Very worried.”

Rex frowned, "I'm sure everyone else made it to the pods. They should have gotten to a set before we left the cockpit. Your kids are safe."

Anakin took in a shaky breath. “Obi-Wan didn’t make it to a pod…”

"He had to…he'd be with the kids. They are what is most important to the both of you."

“He wasn’t with the kids, Rex,” the alpha snapped, growling low out of frustration and fear. “I can sense he’s not with them!”

"But why wouldn't he be? –Impact!" he warned seconds before they hit the ground and slid across the dirt and rock surface.

Anakin yelped as he bounced around in the pod. He desperately tried to determine which way was up or down, and then his head smacked against the wall. His mind was instantly cleared of all thoughts, and his world went black.

 

* * *

 

The half of the ship Obi-Wan was in had landed in the lava and was quickly turning into an oven. Obi-Wan had taken cover for impact and cushioned himself with the Force, though he had still hit his head and passed out during impact. He didn't know how long he'd been out, but when he awoke he found himself in sweltering air contained within the melting ship.

He scrambled to his feet and climbed up to the control panel which was pointing skyward, placing his hand on the transparasteel viewport. Concentrating, he used the Force to shatter the already cracked pane, shielding his eyes as shards rained down on him. Then he pulled himself up and out of the ship, looking around at his options.

With a well-aimed Force-jump, he was able to spring himself from the lost ship and onto a high ledge of rock hanging over the lake of lava where he took pause, laying on the ashy ground to catch his breath and center himself.

The twins…Anakin…he needed to find them.

All around him, lava burned and bubbled, the air smelling heavily of sulfur. Hardly anyone could survive on that god-forsaken planet. It was literal hell. On the light wind that blew, one could almost hear the screams of the dammed. It was eerie and sickening.

Obi-Wan finally pushed himself up and checked to see what all he had. It wasn't much. Wearing his pajamas, he was more exposed to the elements of the planet. Sweat made the soft fabric cling to his body, and tears and holes had been burnt into it, further exposing him to the heat. However, he had managed to grab his belt as he left with Fives, and on it he had his lightsaber. That was better than nothing. But it also left him without food, water, or anything else.

He sighed and closed his eyes, stretching out with the Force to see if he could sense which way to go to reunite with any of the escape pods.

The Force was clouded, darkness surrounding the whole planet as the faint humming of an incoming ship reached Obi-Wan’s ears. No other person would be crazy enough to come to Mustafar for leisure. The ship had to be the one that was attacking only moments before.

Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open and his hand shot to his saber, gripping it and ready as he watched the ship land, the wind kicking up and sending ash and sparks flying around him, forcing him to shield his face.

The figure that stepped out of the ship was a bit taller than Obi-Wan, a very feminine figure that was clothed in robes that almost resembled something a Jedi might wear. A smirk was on her face as she approached.

“I was hoping you would have been killed in that crash,” she said with an icy yet playful tone.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, "I'm not so easy to kill."

“I can see that now. No worry, though. This heat is unbearable, and if I don’t kill you here, the heat will soon after.” She took out two lightsabers, not igniting them quite yet.

"You seem so sure that I will be the one to die this day. I would wager differently." Obi-Wan said, igniting his blue lightsaber, despite the visions that had been plaguing his sleep.

“You’re just as stubborn as I’ve been told. Obi-Wan Kenobi… the Jedi who betrayed the whole Order.” She ignited her two lightsabers, both bight green. “Such a sad title to carry with you.”

"The Order betrayed me!" he growled, "You've been misinformed."

“Whatever. Let’s just get this over with so I can collect my reward.” The attacker lunged forward, swinging her lightsabers expertly.

Obi-Wan blocked the attack and kicked out to send her back, gaining enough distance to turn the attack back onto her.

Their blades clashed, and she laughed. “You’re pathetic, Kenobi. Even now I can tell you’re afraid. You’re worried about your family, and it’s making you sloppy.”

"What do _you_ know of my family?" He hissed back, his blade striking hers with flashes of energy.

“You mate and husband is Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One. You have a set of twins with him, Luke and Leia, and your mind healer’s name is Arlan. Is that enough information, or would you like me to tell you more?”

"Knowing names is the easy part." He spun around and pushed her back, her boots sliding in the ashy dirt. "And you got one of them wrong. Anakin took my name." he smirked.

She grunted as she lost her balance for a little bit. “I know one of your clones attacked you in desperation for your love that he knew he couldn’t have. I know that you and Anakin are planning to overthrow the Emperor to build your own kingdom across the galaxy, and I know that you had a vision that played out like this with you dying in the end.”

Obi-Wan's eyes widened as he was suddenly hit with flashes of memories and visions that haunted him. Cody trying to force him, a lightsaber swinging to claim his life, all his panic and loneliness hitting him all over again, and he faltered.

The attacker made a move, managing to nick Obi-Wan in the shoulder with one of her blades. “Your past troubles you greatly, Kenobi. Even your mind healer can’t help you much now.”

"Get out of my head!" he cried out, attacking aggressively, abandoning the saber style he was a trained expert in. Hitting her sabers over and over in attempt to cut her down.

Each time she attacked back with just as much power, if not more. Her smirk continued to grow. “At this point you should just give up before you get hurt more. Who knows, maybe you’re the only one who survived this crash. What will you do if that’s the case?”

"I'm not! My family is fine, and I'll return to them!"

“How can you even tell? On this planet, there’s so much darkness, it clouds your ability to search through the Force. Even I cannot tell if you’re the only one left or not.”

"It's a bond a Jedi can't understand. It's stronger than the Dark or the Light."

“Even so, just because you feel them doesn’t mean they’re alive.”

"I know they are, and if you are threatening them then you will die by my hand!"

“The only one I’m threatening now is you. I don’t know what happened to the rest of your family. All I care about is killing you.”

"Why? Why would you want me dead? And even if you succeed, you'd only would have placed a price on your own head."

“With your death, the price on my head will be no more. That’s why I intend on killing you here and now.” The attacker lunged forward, shouting as she brought her lightsabers down on Obi-Wan.

"You clearly don't know my husband." He deflected the strikes, not noticing how close he was being backed up to the ledge over the lake of fire he had already escaped once.

“Your husband may or may not be dead. Do you honestly expect him to come to your rescue now?”

"Rescue? Maybe not. But if it comes to it, he will avenge my death. That's a promise."

“Looks like I’d have another person to kill then.” A sharp shove was given through the Force to Obi-Wan, the attacker hoping to push him into the lava and finish him for good.

"I doubt you--!" Obi-Wan cut off with a gasp as his feet slid back in the ashes, one heel reaching the edge, leaving him tittering. It was all he could do to keep from falling as he flailed out his arms to disrupt the lack of balance and send him falling forward into the dirt, instead. The heat was melting the soles of his boots, threatening to soon leave burns upon the bottom of his feet.

The attacker turned her back to Obi-Wan and walked away a couple meters. “You’re weak because of your family, Kenobi. Perhaps they are the same way. If they are… well, then you’re just weighing them down.”

That hit his already fragile heart hard. The idea that he only hindered those he loved? Even Anakin and the twins? Was that why even Qui-Gon had rejected him? Was he truly so worthless?

Tears fell.

"Y-You're wrong." He whimpered, but his words felt weak, even to him as he pushed himself up.

“Am I? Or are you just telling yourself that to feel better?” She turned around and held the lightsabers down at her sides. “If you’re just weighing them down, then why do you need to be around at all? Your kids are old enough to survive without your care now. They have their father to take care of them.”

"Shut up you filthy alpha!" he screamed, charging, lightsaber up and ready to deliver the final blow.

Almost gracefully, she blocked the attack, sending Obi-Wan’s lightsaber up and out of his hands, flying away from him and landing in the dirt a good distance away. “Give up, Kenobi. You can’t win.”

He turned, hand outstretched to summon his weapon back. It shifted in the dirt and began to fly.

The attacker sighed and quickly moved one blade of the lightsabers in the path of the omega’s. The hilt was sliced in half, being rendered useless. “You just don’t give up do you…”

His hand was quick, twisting the hilt of one of her own lightsaber's from her grasp and turning it on her. "No, I don't."

"I would have thought you'd be more emotionally attached to your lightsaber. Pity." She shrugged and got into a defensive stance.

"I am, but I'll deal with that after I deal with you!" he spun around, bringing the green lightsaber down and slicing a cut across her hip, though it was too shallow to hinder her movement.

She screamed and jumped back, now clearly very upset. “You’re pathetic! A waste of space! I don’t even know why Skywalker found you interesting in the first place!” She lunged forward, thrusting her lightsaber towards Obi-Wan’s stomach.

Obi-Wan deflected it and aimed a kick to her injured hip, "Maybe I'm just _that_ good in bed!" he smirked, feeling he had gained the upper hand with his lucky strike. It was enough to let him push her words, his past trauma and low self-esteem back just enough that it wasn't hindering him.

“Revolting,” she hissed. As she was about to attack again, a ship sped past overhead, distracting her briefly from the fight.

Obi-Wan took the opportunity to strike again. With another well-aimed kick, his melted boot struck her jaw, sending her onto her back. He pounced upon her, glowering as he brought back his claimed weapon to deliver the final strike through her heart.

She acted fast, holding her arms out to push Obi-Wan away, but he was strong and he kept his position over her. “No one cares for you, Kenobi. Face it; you just think you’re loved. Perhaps even your own children don’t love you. How can you go on living knowing that everyone you love doesn’t love you back?”

"Shutting up would be in your best interest." He hissed, delivering a blow to her face.

She cried out, but she called upon the Force to send Obi-Wan flying off of her. “You’re about as cocky as your mate. He’s rubbed off on you too much.”

An airy sound escaped Obi-Wan as he hit the ground hard, and then he groaned, moving too slowly to get up. "Not—not a bad thing…"

“Then you’ve been corrupted too far…” The attacker stalked forward, then caught Obi-Wan in a Force choke, holding him strongly in place. “You deserve to die.”

Obi-Wan dropped the lightsaber and grasped at his throat as he fought for air. This wasn't right…this wasn't a Jedi like he had originally thought. Jedi do not resort to such moves…

A light chuckled filled the air from the attacker. “Surprised? Not everything is what it seems, Kenobi.” She brought the blade of her lightsaber close to Obi-Wan’s face.

Obi-Wan squirmed helplessly, only able to gag out desperate sounds as he fought to breathe, his vision starting to give way to darkness.

The blade moved quickly, quicker than Obi-Wan’s eyes could follow. Then the attacker released her grip on Obi-Wan, satisfied with the fresh wound in the man’s side. “You’ll die slowly so you have time to think of all the people you thought loved you.” She sneered as Obi-Wan crumpled to the ground, gasping both for air and in pain, though the sudden intake of air made him dizzy. He didn't even register that the second green lightsaber was right under him.

“But there is a chance you’ll still survive. Your mate, or someone else who you think has compassion for you, will come rescue you and the day will be all better. Now that I think about it, the more I want to kill you right now. Does that sound nice to you, Kenobi?” She raised her lightsaber above her head, ready to make the final blow with a wicked smirk on her face.

The suddenly the Force exploded with a radiant gold, along with a clear voice ringing out in a commanding way. “Leave him alone, Sith scum.”

There, standing like an angel, was Qui-Gon Jinn. His eyes flashed dangerously with a warning towards the attacker.

Obi-Wan turned his head, his cheek sliding against the dirt as he looked at his old Jedi Master. He stared blankly, wondering if he was seeing things.

"Mm, finished you are. Away from Kenobi you will step." Yoda's voice rang out as the troll appeared beside Qui-Gon on the high ground.

The attacker growled at her new visitors. “You’re too late. He’s dying. There’s no way you can save him now.”

“We can try,” Qui-Gon said with a growl. “Step away from Obi-Wan now, or you’ll pay the consequences.”

"Beyond saving, he is not." Yoda added, stepping forward and taking his lightsaber from his robe.

“So stuck in your old ways, even after you precious Order is gone.” The attacker shook her head. “So be it.”

Qui-Gon ignited his lightsaber right before the blade of the attacker’s would have dug into his torso. He grunted at the power her attack contained, but he pushed back, determined to save his former Padawan.

Obi-Wan watched with blurred, unfocused vision at the three engaged in battle, seeing the arching green light of the sabers more than the blurred forms of the individuals. He could hardly tell them apart, other than Yoda who was far smaller than the other two.

He swallowed, his mouth and throat dry, as he closed his eyes to try and clear his senses. He reached his hand out, arm and wrist sliding through the ashy dirt. He didn't know what he was reaching for, he just knew that he had reached out for—something. Qui-Gon, maybe? There had been a time when the man had been like a father to him. As reluctant as the man had been, he still had protected Obi-Wan for years, and it was, perhaps, that familiarity that Obi-Wan craved in that moment. His mate wasn't there, but his father figure was. He could feel his life slipping closer to entering the Force, and all he wanted was familiar comfort.

He opened his eyes again, seeing the tiny green blur that was Yoda leap with the energy and grace of a boy a fraction of his age, his lightsaber twirling through the air and slicing through his opponent's head before he landed next to her falling body, seeming to send a little prayer into the Force before deactivating his saber and looking up at Qui-Gon.

"Go." He nodded with a hum.

Qui-Gon nodded at his companion, then rushed over to Obi-Wan and gently cradled him. His eyes watered up a little. “Obi-Wan…Hold on for a little longer, okay? Hold on for me, and your family.”

Obi-Wan blinked slowly up at Qui-Gon and he lifted a shaky hand to touch his bearded cheek, if only to know he was real.

"Medical attention, he needs." Yoda said, gathering the stolen lightsabers as well as Obi-Wan's broken one. "Come. Find help we must."

The man nodded. “Can you sense anyone else from the crash? I thought I felt Anakin around. If we can find him, Obi-Wan might have a better chance of survival.”

"Sense many I do." Yoda nodded, moving back towards their small ship they had arrived in.

“Then we must hurry. The longer Obi-Wan goes without treatment, the closer he is to death.” Qui-Gon held Obi-Wan in his arms carefully and carried him onto the ship. Perhaps he could perform a little Force healing as they traveled.

"Drive I will. Tend to Obi-Wan you will." Yoda said, climbing up into the pilot's seat and starting to activate switches and buttons before the ship began to lift and then shot out towards where he could sense the familiar, overwhelming Force signature that belonged to Anakin Skywalker.

* * *

To be continued…


	67. Chapter 67

When he woke up, Anakin was looking at a lot of dirt. He was face down, laying halfway inside the pod and halfway outside of it through the broken viewport. His midsection hurt quite a bit, but he didn't think he was very injured. Groaning, he sat up slowly, pulling himself out of the pod. It was very hot, almost unbearably so. Anakin could already feel sweat dripping off his body.

"You're awake…" Rex's voice slurred as he sat back in the pod, pinned down where the impact had crumpled part of the small pod around his legs. He had clearly also hit his head, blood seeping down from a deep gash stretching from under his short hair and down the side of his nose, barely missing the inner corner of his eye.

Anakin turned his head to look at the clone. "You look like shit. Rough landing…" He crawled back into the pod and tried tugging at the debris holding down Rex's legs.

"I feel like shit…couldn't reach the first aid…" he nodded across the pod where the survival kit was located. "Also can't feel my legs…don't know if that's a good thing or bad…"

Tugging just a little harder, Anakin managed to pull loose some of the debris. "Damn it…I might hurt you more if I use the Force. Maybe I can cut a few pieces loose with my lightsaber."

"I just want out of this pod, I don't care how." Rex shrugged, "I trust you, General."

"Okay. Be mindful of where your head is." Anakin took out his lightsaber and got to work cutting away pieces of the pod from Rex's legs. At some point, he grew a little dizzy, halting his progress to hold his head as the world spun around him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just got a little dizzy… The Force is really strong here." Anakin shook his head and got back to work freeing Rex. Finally, he cut away the last piece and clipped his lightsaber to his belt. He gripped the clone by the arms and pulled him out of the pod.

Rex's legs dragged lifelessly under him as he was pulled out into the disappointingly, but not unexpectedly unreflecting air outside the pod.

"Kark…"

Anakin gently set him down and sighed, falling to the ground as he became dizzy once more. "The heat… it's so strong…"

Rex nodded and slumped against him, his head rolling back onto his shoulder, "Sorry, sir…"

"Don't be. This isn't your fault." Anakin groaned a little as he shut his eyes. "Everyone else made it onto a pod right? Fives, the twins, that one new clone…what was his name again?"

"Dixti…yeah, they should have. They were all to make sure everyone got to the pods while I ran to help you."

"Good… But Obi-Wan… I don't think he made it to a pod."

"I put Fives in charge of your husband; He would have gotten him and the twins to the pods."

"But I still can't sense him with the twins. He's much farther away from them." Anakin's eyebrows furrowed, suddenly sensing two familiar Force signatures he hadn't sensed in a very long time. "What the hell…"

"Sir—I think…I need water…" Rex moaned, falling back suddenly.

"Rex!" Anakin turned his attention back to the clone. "Rex, stay with me. I think help is on the way… I hope."

"Sorry… sorry…" he muttered, fighting to stay conscious. He knew that with a head injury, the worst thing he could do was to fall asleep.

"Stay awake, Rex. Come on…" Anakin looked to the skies, hearing the low humming of a ship in the distance. With that ship came the familiar Force signatures, and as reluctant as he was to contact them, he reached out to them, calling for help. "Please get here soon. Hang in there, Rex. Help is coming."

"Sorry…sorry…"

As Rex muttered, his eyes barely open, the small ship in question finally appeared, touching down a safe distance away from the two crash survivors. The ship then opened up, a tall figure standing at the top of the ramp with a body in his arms.

"Anakin!"

Anakin nearly burst into tears. "Master Qui-Gon! Rex is hurt and dehydrated. He needs attention now…"

Anakin didn't become so emotional over seeing his former master, though he was happy for it. No, Anakin became emotional because in his former master's arms, Obi-Wan was curled up and injured. The alpha almost didn't believe his mate and husband had made it out alive.

The man looked torn. The clones had been the ones to kill most of the Jedi in the Galaxy. But he sighed and nodded, "Obi-Wan needs you. He's barely hanging on and I think you are the only one that can get him to hang on long enough to get to a medic. "Come take him and I'll get your capitan aboard for you."

Anakin nodded, looking back at Rex. "Rest easy, buddy. You'll get help soon enough." He stood up and walked to his old master. There was a little hesitation, a brief glance between the two, before Anakin finally took his husband into his arms and carried him to a private room where he could hold Obi-Wan and release all his emotions.

Qui-Gon moved once Obi-Wan was in Anakin's arms, carefully picking up Rex and carrying him onto the ship.

"Got them, Master Yoda!" he shouted as he moved to lay Rex down and look over his condition.

"To the rest we shall go. Hope for a medic, we will." Yoda's voice soon followed.

Once Anakin and Obi-Wan were hidden away safely, Anakin carefully looked over his mate, noting the wound in the omega's side. He shook his head and gently pulled Obi-Wan closer to him, more than ready to just be with his family somewhere quiet and enjoy life.

Obi-Wan groaned, his head falling into Anakin's shoulder. The alpha's scent registering in his mind and he cracked open his eyes, "Ani…"

Anakin's eyes lit up. "Obi…you survived the crash."

"That—was the easy part…" he groaned and tried to move until the deep wound in his side painfully advised him to stay still.

"Easy…" Anakin gently kissed Obi-Wan. "What happened? I didn't sense you were with the twins when the crash happened."

"Had to—find you…not…risking you like…Orto Plutonia…" He sucked in a sharp breath, "Crashed…greeted by…attack…"

"Attack? Qui-Gon didn't attack you, did he?"

"Saved…" he shook his head weakly, "Qui—Yoda…killed her…"

"She was a Sith assassin." Qui-Gon stated as he joined them, "Asajj Ventress. You should remember her, Anakin, she was trained by Dooku himself in the ways of the Dark Side."

Anakin looked up at Qui-Gon. "She tried to kill Obi-Wan? But why? What does she have against him?"

"Someone put out a price on his head, apparently. At least, that is what I could deduct during the fight with her after we stopped her from delivering the final blow to Obi-Wan. Master Yoda and I were searching for the two of you when we witnessed your ship go down after her attack. Obi-Wan was her sole target."

The younger alpha sighed, conflicted about Qui-Gon being near him. "Master… what happened at the temple…"

Qui-Gon held up a hand, "We can discuss things once the rest of your team has been picked up and we get those who need it medical treatment."

Anakin nodded. "Okay…but just know it won't be a pleasant discussion."

"I know, but right now…" he looked down at Obi-Wan and touched his red hair, "Right now saving him is more important."

"So is finding our kids and Obi-Wan's mind healer. The five of us have really become a whole family."

Qui-Gon looked a little lost at that, but he nodded. "Do you have a medic in your group?"

"Well, Arlan might now some basic stuff. He's just a mind healer, but he's well trained."

"Jedi-trained, but I'm not sure how the medical corpse handled training." He shook his head, "Obi-Wan would know better…"

"Arlan is a very trusted man between Obi-Wan and I. If there's any medical procedures to be done, I'd rather trust him than a medic I don't know."

"He may not even know what is needed to save his life. At least be open to a medical droid once we find one."

"Yeah, whatever. Not like I know what's best for my husband or anything…" Anakin hugged Obi-Wan closer to him.

"You're married?" Qui-Gon blinked in surprise.

"Mated, married, and we have a couple of kids together. This went a lot farther than you originally planned, you know. And all because you pushed us to get closer with each other."

"Really, sounds like you should be thanking me." He gave the young alpha a crooked smile before sighing, "I do still deeply…care for you both, you know."

"It didn't feel like it sometimes." Anakin sighed. "Things got hard and we drifted away from each other pretty quickly."

"I'm far from perfect. I made my mistakes, and too many have suffered for it."

"I dare say that you're the cause for most of all that has happened. If Obi-Wan and I had never gone on that mission together, who knows what life would have been like?"

"I'm talking about before all that…how I treated him as my Padawan, how I treated you… You both were so different from all the other Padawans. You had grown up with a mother. You knew that bond and needed open bonds like that. He always struggled with attachments more than others raised in the temple, he saw me as a father and I ignored his needs and fell short."

"We both ended up feeling incomplete," Anakin said quietly. "You put us together... To complete ourselves, right?"

"Yes…I was hoping to correct my mistakes, at least, in the way of you two helping each other find what you both needed."

"We found more in the end, I think. We found what we needed, and we found what was needed to keep us together. And I'm pretty sure that was Luke and Leia." Anakin smiled, thinking of when he would soon get to hug his children.

Qui-Gon nodded, "I…would like to be part of your lives again after this…You, Obi-Wan…and your children."

Anakin sighed. "It'll be harder to accept you back with a simple yes or no. Things are complicated now… and both Obi-Wan and I have mixed feelings about you now."

"I ask only for a chance."

"Maybe." Falling silent, Anakin looked down at Obi-Wan, gently running his organic hand though the red hair.

Soon, the sound of baby cries echoed throughout the ship and they began moving again, despite the fact that they hadn't realized they had landed. Fives poked his head in the room, clearly searching for the two parents, and he let out a sigh of relief, "See? Your daddies are just fine! They're right in here, please stop crying, little ones."

Anakin's eyes lit up when he saw the twins, instantly crooning softly to calm them. "Obi, look our kids are safe."

Obi-Wan gave a weak smile, reaching out to touch their wet cheeks. Fives, of course, brought them over so that the omega father could do so.

"A bit scared, but completely unharmed." Fives reassured.

"Thank the Force. You did good, Fives." Anakin gently stroked the twins' cheeks, reassuring them through small messages within the Force.

"None of us would ever let harm come to these two precious gigglevods."

"I would never think you would let them get hurt. Besides, you clones need someone to trust you right now."

"Yeah…" Fives paused, looking down at Obi-Wan, "You three crash-land? I saw Rex isn't doing too hot, either."

"Rex and I were in a pod together. We were talking about how I sensed Obi-Wan wasn't with you or the twins. Then we crashed and I blacked out. I woke up halfway out of the pod and Rex was under some debris."

"So, then, what happened to..?"

"…Didn't make it…to a…pod or…Ani… Crashed…attacked…" Obi-Wan muttered.

Anakin growled softly. "I'll hunt Ventress down and kill her for what she did…"

"Dead…" Obi-Wan moaned.

Qui-Gon nodded, "Master Yoda delivered the killing blow. She had stolen Jedi Lightsabers, so I assume she was trying to frame remaining Jedi of the crime."

"Did he pick up those lightsabers? Who's were they?"

"He did. I believe I recognized one to be Padawan Tano's."

Anakin's eyes widened, watering slightly. "Ahsoka…"

Qui-Gon patted his shoulder before getting up. "I'll go check on Rex again and then check in with Master Yoda on our destination and hopefully—medical help."

"The quicker we find Arlan, the better." Anakin nodded slowly as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Oh, he's in the other room with Dixti." Fives shrugged.

Anakin blinked. "He's already here? Well bring him to Obi-Wan! It's the best we have right now."

"Uh…yes sir." Fives stood up, the babies beginning to fuss again as they were separated from their parents while Fives popped out to call the mind healer over. He then returned with a confused Arlan and hurried the twins back over to where they would settle down again.

Anakin made sure Obi-Wan was laying down as comfortably as he could before taking the twins from Fives. "Arlan, I know you're just a mind healer, but could you at least take a look over Obi-Wan?"

Arlan nodded slowly. "I'll see what I can do to him… I'm not promising anything though." He stepped closer to the wounded omega, gentle hands getting right to work.

Obi-Wan gave a small smile to the mind healer, "…Guess I was…t-too late telling A-Ani… Sh-she had green lightsabers…"

Arlan quietly hushed Obi-Wan. "Save your energy. You're very weak right now. I can at least tell there's a little internal damage. Enough to put you out of action until your wounds start to heal properly."

"Well, she did stab me…" Obi-Wan muttered defiantly. "Not—that bad…just…tired…"

Arlan furrowed his eyebrows. "You may have more than minor damage to some of your organs…" He sighed and shook his head sadly, finished with his examining.

"No, I'm fine…cold…tired…"

Fives frowned, "…General's not going into shock, is he?"

"Obi-Wan, don't fall asleep on me," Arlan warned, his voice raising as his concern for the omega skyrocketed. "He needs medical attention now. Do we have a medical kit anywhere here on the ship? Go look for one!"

Fives nodded and ran out, shouting for the other uninjured vods to help him in the search. All but the one keeping Rex awake jumped up.

"Sorry…Ani…" Obi-Wan's eyes closed, "I just…wanted to love you…"

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin stood in fear, twins in his arms, emotions swirling around as he watched his mate.

"Shit," Arlan hissed, checking his patient for a pulse. "Hurry with that med kit! We're in trouble now!"

Obi-Wan could feel blood pounding in his head as he took a shuttering breath.

"Got one!" Dixti said, running in and tripping over their own feet, the kit slipping from their hands.

The mind healer was quick to catch the kit, taking a moment to pause and gently place his free hand on the young clone's cheek with a gentle smile. Then he was quick to open the kit and begin trying to physically heal his patient.

"Ah!" Luke leaned forward in Anakin's arms, reaching out towards Obi-Wan. "Da!"

Being sure to stay out of Arlan's way, Anakin stepped forward, letting his son reach out to touch Obi-Wan.

Arlan gave a sideways glance at the boy, but he continued his quick routine of putting on gloves and getting the proper amount of bandages and antiseptic to begin treating the wounds. He had his doubts that the work he would perform would be enough to keep Obi-Wan alive, but he had to try his best, even if he was just a mind healer.

"Da!" Luke tapped Obi-Wan's hair with his hand, trying to get his attention. "Da!"

Leia looked up at Anakin with wide eyes, pointing at Obi-Wan. "Da?"

Anakin blinked, suddenly realizing what his twins were saying. Yes, what they were _saying_ things. Or at least one beginning of a word. "Daddy? Are you trying to say daddy?"

"Da!" they both said at the same time. "Da-da-da-da-da-da-da!"

Tears came to the alpha's eyes, a mixture of happiness and sadness. "Keep saying it for Daddy… please keep saying it…"

Obi-Wan groaned and turned his head, as in response to the calls of his children as they continued to say the one word over and over again.

Obi-Wan's wounds were soon patched up enough to keep him alive, and Arlan stepped to the side while Anakin and the twins moved in closer. Anakin had let Luke and Leia crawl up to Obi-Wan and cuddle him, even though he couldn't respond to them very well.

"Is he going to be alright?" Dixti asked.

Arlan sighed. "At this point, I can't tell. He's very weak…" He paused, regarding the family in front of him. "Come, let's leave these four alone."

Those who had gathered nodded and all began to file out to give the family some space—just as Qui-Gon rushed back in. "There's an estimated hour until we reach Kashyyyk. Master Yoda has very close relations to the Wookiees, and he is sure they will help and provide anything we need."

"Good. I've done all I can to Obi-Wan. It's best to just leave him with his family until we stop." Arlan sighed and shook his head. "His injuries are more internal than I thought. There's some organ damage and…" He trailed off.

"And?" the Jedi glanced over at his two Padawans and the twins.

Arlan swallowed nervously. "And there's a possibility that Obi-Wan will not be able to reproduce any more…"

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at him, "Anymore what?"

The healer lowered his voice, turning away so Anakin wouldn't be able to hear. "Obi-Wan can't have children anymore."

"Oh…oh no…" Qui-Gon's gaze lingered on the family. He could _feel_ through what was left of his bonds with the couple that they both wanted more children. "Are…you sure?"

Arlan nodded. "There may be a way to save his reproductive system, but even then it will be harder for him to conceive. Obi-Wan and Anakin are more than likely done having their own kids."

"They…want more…I can sense they both were planning on another pregnancy sometime later…"

"I know. This is going to be devastating to them for sure, especially with them being such a closely bonded couple."

"Did you break the news to them?"

"No, not yet. I just finished looking over Obi-Wan and patching him up until he gets proper medical attention."

Qui-Gon nodded and sighed, "Thank you. I think the news should wait until after Obi-Wan is out of danger." He said before walking past to stand next to Anakin.

Arlan nodded silently, looking at Anakin and Obi-Wan briefly before turning his attention to Dixti.

"Anakin, you holding up?" Qui-Gon asked gently.

The alpha looked up at his former master and shrugged. "I'm pretty worried."

"Do you need anything? Help, someone to talk to? Tea? What about the little ones? Warm milk?"

"The twins probably need something. They've had formula, but I'm sure some warm milk will be good enough for now."

Qui-Gon nodded, "I'll see what I can scrounge up. Can't promise a proper bottle, but I'll try."

"Something is better than nothing." Anakin pulled Leia close to him and kissed her cheek.

"Daaaa!" she turned to look up at him, reaching up to grab his nose.

He smiled lightly. "Yeah, I'm Daddy too."

When Qui-Gon returned, he was empty-handed. "Sorry, I couldn't find anything but the wookiees should have bottles. They do nurse their young in similar ways to humans. We are almost there."

Anakin nodded silently. He didn't look up at Qui-Gon, only keeping his attention on the twins and his mate.

"Ani…" he set down a cup of tea he did manage to make, "try to relax. It won't help Obi-Wan if he taps into your anxiety."

"It's hard to relax when your husband is between life and death, but I guess you don't understand that…" Anakin sighed and held his head in his hands.

"No, I don't know how deeply you feel that, but I do know that because of your attachment you two are connected through the Force. He is Force sensitive and therefore, even now, he can sense your emotions. He needs positivity to help him cling to life." Qui-Gon smiled and touched Luke's head. "I can sense this little one is already doing what he can. He's sending love and hope to his daddy as best his untrained self can."

"Da!"

Anakin looked at Luke, holding back the growl he felt rise up in his throat. "Please... Don't touch my kids without permission."

Shocked, Qui-Gon pulled his hand away. "I apologize…"

"Sorry... I'm just on edge right now, and...well I haven't gained back full trust of you yet."

"Just…for the sake of your husband, try to feel more…hopeful." He stood up and nodded before moving towards the door.

"Qui-Gon... Thank you for rescuing him." Anakin nodded at his former master.

Qui-Gon looked back and humbled himself, "Even with you both upset at me…I would save you both any time I am able. You two are—" he paused, rolling his next words around his tongue as he considered it, making sure it was the correct one he felt in his heart. "You two are the closest thing I have to sons. I regret not treating either of you as such." He said before leaving.

Anakin blinked. Qui-Gon had always felt like a father figure to him, but for Qui-Gon to actually say he considered his two former Padawans as his sons meant more to Anakin than he thought. Perhaps fixing the relationship with the old master would do good for the future. Anakin would have to talk to Obi-Wan about it when he was feeling better.

* * *

To be continued…


	68. Chapter 68

Once they had arrived on Kashyyyk, Yoda had been the first to greet the Wookiees and explain to them their situation, both the dire and the need for secrecy. The Wookiees agreed and both Rex and Obi-Wan were rushed to a medical hut, though Anakin wasn't allowed to follow, the Wookiees wanting no distractions as they worked to heal the two that had been injured on Mustafar.

A female wookiee crooned out softly, approaching Anakin with two bottles of blue milk in her hands. She smiled and offered them to him for the twins who had become fussy from hunger.

Anakin bowed towards her as he took the bottles, looking exhausted. "Thank you. You have no idea how grateful I am for these."

The Wookiee responded and gave him a smile before turning to gently tickle the fussy Leia's belly. Leia blinked through her tears of hunger and curled around the furry hand.

Anakin started feeding Luke, the boy twin refusing to eat for a bit before he realized he was being offered food and not something harmful. The alpha kept a watchful eye on the Wookiee and Leia, but he didn't feel the aggression he had when Qui-Gon touched his children.

She looked up at Anakin and gestured between the second bottle and Leia, silently asking permission to help feed the twins.

Nodding, he held out the other bottle to her.

She took it and scooped the girl up into her warm embrace before offering the milk to the girl who eagerly latched onto her meal. The crying of both twins finally stopped.

"Satisfied tummies, younglings have." Yoda hummed as he hobbled in, "Good that is."

Anakin looked at the old Jedi master, a slight hint of fear in his eyes. "Master Yoda…"

Yoda climbed up onto a chair, settling himself in and setting aside his cane. He said nothing, simply focusing his old gaze upon Anakin. Waiting, watching.

The young alpha swallowed, focusing on feeding his child, but his nervousness radiated from his Force signature. He was clearly upset, but he was almost willing to take the punishment for his previous actions against the Jedi Order. Waiting for Luke to finish, Anakin felt like a Padawan once more.

Still, the troll waited and watched, clear that he was wondering what Anakin would say first. He watched through the feeding until Luke was finally full and pushed the bottle away with a hmph-like sound.

The bottle was taken from the boy, and then he was placed over his father's shoulder to be burped. As soon as Luke was comfortable again, Anakin held him in his arms and sat in front of Yoda, bowing his head deeply in respect and as an apology.

"Master," he began. "I… I don't really even know where to start apologizing. I've done so many things wrong now. Even if the war is over, the galaxy is still in turmoil, and it's my fault."

Anakin shuddered a little as he took a breath, keeping his head bowed and his eyes down on the ground. "I don't know what to do now… I'm scared."

Yoda hummed and gave a small nod, "Grave actions you took. Too many lights snuffed out that day, far too many." He paused and tilted his head, "To attack the temple… your idea it was?"

Anakin seemed to hang his head even lower, his long curls tickling Luke's skin. "I was upset that Obi-Wan and the twins had been stolen right out of our apartment. I was scared then too. I feared the worst would happen."

"Think back carefully you should." Yoda pointed sharply, " Actions of your own choice they were or perhaps manipulated into the choice by another you were?"

"I… I was talking to Chancellor Palpatine before. I had gone to him when I was upset. I don't know if it was my feelings that led me to my actions… or if Palpatine had any part in it."

Yoda narrowed his eyes, "Alarmingly interested in you, the Chancellor has already been. Deny his requests for you we could not. Something about him…uneasy the Force has always been."

Anakin finally looked up at the old master. "You don't know the truth about him?"

Yoda cocked his head to the side. "Wise and old I am, but possess unlimited knowledge I do not."

"Palpatine is the Sith Lord the Jedi have been looking for. He's the Lord of the Sith, the Emperor."

The troll's eyes widened in a look of shock never before seen upon his paling green face. "Tell me more, you must."

"He turned Obi-Wan and I into Sith Lords… Corvus and Vader. It was almost unwilling… He's just so powerful, I doubt he'd be easy to take down." Anakin shook his head. "Obi-Wan being attacked… I can't help but feel he was behind that. But why he would want Obi dead, I wouldn't know."

Yoda hummed, eyes closing as he leaned back in the oversized chair. "The chosen one, Master Jinn called you. Strong in the force you are. Proven yourself powerful at only nine, you did." He then opened his eyes again, "Waited only a few years he did before insisting to Master Mace that sent to him you would be. Grooming you, he could have been. Wanting of your power, his greed took him. A tool, Obi-Wan could be used as. Aid in gaining your loyalty. But now a useful tool Obi-Wan is no longer. But a hindrance to a fall he is. An anchor to the Light Obi-Wan is. Removed, The Sith need him if Sith you are to become."

Anakin felt a growl begin deep in his throat. "They can pry Obi-Wan from my cold, dead hands. They aren't taking him away from me."

"Try again he will, if the one to order the attack on Obi-Wan he was."

"He'll have to defeat me first if he wants Obi-Wan dead. Obi-Wan is my mate. We have one of the strongest bonds in the galaxy. There's nothing I wouldn't do to protect my mate."

"Hmm, join with Jedi to take out the Sith, you are willing?"

Anakin paused for a bit. "If it'll keep Obi-Wan safe… I'll be willing to fight with the Jedi again."

Yoda hummed and thought for a moment before offering Anakin a deal. "Great crime you have committed…however, forgotten your crimes against the Jedi will be…but not forgiven. Live on in peace you may…far from power. Far from influence. With Obi-Wan and your children you will be allowed if taking out the Sith with us you help."

"Living happily with my family is all I want. I'll defeat the Sith with you to gain that happy life I've always wanted."

Yoda nodded, "Then once stable Obi-Wan is, leave we will. Stay safe with the Wookiees Obi-Wan and younglings will."

Anakin nodded. "Thank you, Master… and I'm deeply sorry. I hope that in time you can forgive me for what I've done."

"The Order I will rebuild. Better it will be. Welcome you will not be." He shook his head.

"Frankly, I have no interest in a new Jedi Order anyways. I'd rather not be classified as a Jedi ever again."

The Wookiee had finished feeding Leia and handed the now content little girl back to Anakin before leaving. The girl sucking her thumb and leaning against her father's chest with heavy eyes.

Anakin smiled down at his daughter and kissed her forehead, then Luke's. "My only interest now is to have a big family and be happy with it…"

Yoda nodded, "Once the Sith is defeated, the dream to live, yours will be."

"We move as soon as Obi-Wan is back to top health. Not a moment sooner."

"Sooner, we will not." Yoda nodded.

 

* * *

 

Rex was back on his feet within only a few days, only remaining under medical care to ensure he had completely recovered from his head wound. A scar the only remaining proof of the crash.

Obi-Wan, however, had yet to awaken after a full two weeks, though he was stable with the promise that he would awaken. And Anakin spent most of that time by his husband's bedside.

Rex entered the medical room, carrying a freshly made factryn meat pie, carrying it over to offer it to the worried Alpha. "You should eat."

"Not hungry right now," Anakin grumbled as his head rested on the edge of the bed. He looked exhausted and a little thin.

"I know you didn't eat yesterday. Come on, I know we all are getting tired of this dish, but it's one of the few that human stomachs can handle. Tell you what, promise to eat a little. We'll share this one." Rex coaxed.

Sighing, Anakin sat up, wiping his eyes and yawning. "Okay…"

Rex nodded in approval and pulled out a second fork, handing one to Anakin and setting the pie itself on the wooden table next to Obi-Wan's bed which had a clay vase sitting on it, filled with local fauna that encouraged healing with gentle scents. He then waited for Anakin to take the first bite.

Anakin filled his fork with a small bite and reluctantly ate it. "Why do you still hang around me, Rex?"

Rex then took a bite of his own—larger than what Anakin took, but Anakin was eating, and that was the important part. He shrugged and smiled, "Apart from you being my general…you're my friend and I care about your reckless ass, just as I care for my brothers."

"I've fallen so far from my once glorified status. I had it all, Rex. I was a Jedi Master, I had a Padawan, and I had a mate who I loved so much. And then everything went wrong… it all went bad so quickly. I led the massacre of the Jedi Order. I…killed my Padawan…" Anakin set his fork down and held his head in his hands.

"You still have your mate and the twins."

"Almost everyone I knew is dead now because of me…"

"Times flew up the wrong end of a bantha, that's for sure, but I don't feel you are to blame. Not completely, anyway."

"I'm just shocked that you decide to stay with me, even after all the terrible things I've done. Even after becoming a Sith, you're still by my side." Anakin looked up at the clone. "Thank you, Rex."

"Brothers stick together." Rex  mused Anakin's hair before sighing, "However…I did want to talk to you about something…"

Anakin tilted his head slightly. "What did you want to talk about?"

Rex took a deep breath, "I…have been thinking a lot since we took that crash that gave me this…" he said, tapping a finger to his scar, "You and Obi-Wan claim we are free now, and when I was recovering I just…I think I want to go back to see how far things go with Feral…"

A small smile appeared on Anakin's lips. "You think you two could possibly work?"

Rex's face flushed a deep read. "I still…have my doubts…if it is an alpha he wants…I'm hardly comparable to one like you. But…thoughts of him and his gentle smile is what really got me through recovery…"

"You're still an alpha. You'd be a fantastic alpha for him, and I'm sure that he wants you, judging by what happened last time you were with him." Anakin chuckled.

"I've never really felt like an alpha." Rex shrugged, "I'm afraid to disappoint."

"Rex, I highly doubt you'd disappoint. Alpha or not."

I just…really liked it when he cornered me and took control like he did…but alpha's are supposed to be the one in the more domineering position. I never paid much attention to my nature before but now I feel like there's something…off about mine."

"Well, technically you don't really have a nature. So it's possible that you could be developing your own, or at least the characteristics of one."

"Is that even possible?"

"I'm really not sure. But maybe it is since you clones are special."

"I know…I'm not the only one struggling with identity…Dixti has been, as well. So maybe…"

"I'm sure it's possible. I know the memory of Cody is still painful, but he went full alpha eventually, so you could go beta or even omega if you felt you identified more like those."

Rex looked up in surprise, "He went full alpha?"

"He had to have. He was behaving extremely like an alpha in the end. Albeit a bad alpha… but he was an alpha. He smelled like one."

Rex's gaze fell to Obi-Wan. It went without saying that had Cody succeeded, it would have been even worse for Obi-Wan…had the omega gotten pregnant with another alpha's child…

Anakin sighed. "Anyways, the point is you can choose your nature at this point. You have the freedom to do so if you wish. No one is stopping you from choosing."

Rex bit his lip and nodded, "I have some…thinking to do…"

"I doubt it's something that's easy to think about. Take your time, figure out what you really are."

Rex nodded and took another bite of meat pie. "I'll do that…and you need to continue eating."

Anakin chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. I'm eating." He took a larger bite, in a better mood than he had been before.

Once the pie was finished, Rex stood up and gathered their dishes. "I'll go check to see if the twins are still down for their nap or if they've woken up for you." He nodded as he moved out the door.

Anakin watched Rex leave, then looked back at Obi-Wan. "I hope Rex finds out what nature he's like… It sounded like he was struggling a little bit."

"Mhm..." Obi-Wan hummed weakly.

Anakin blinked. "Obi? Are you awake?"

"Barely..." his eyes cracked open.

The alpha held back from throwing himself at his mate. Instead he moved closer and gently wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan to hug him. "Thank the Force… I was so worried about you."

"I thought I was dead." Obi-Wan admitted purring slightly.

"I'm glad you're not. I've been a mess while taking care of the kids without you." Anakin chuckled lightly, then he kissed Obi-Wan's ear.

"I'm glad, too... Sorry for worrying you."

"It's okay. I'm not worried anymore now that you're awake."

"Good...how's Leia and Luke?"

"Good. They should still be sleeping now, but Rex went to see if they were awake or not."

Obi-Wan nodded and closed his eyes again, "How long have I been out?"

"Two weeks. I've been here by your side for most of that time."

"…Two weeks and I'm still so tired…" he let out a slow breath before looking up at Anakin again.

Anakin looked worriedly at Obi-Wan. "Do you need to sleep again?"

"Probably…but I'd like to hear what the healer has to say…"

"Plus I'm sure you want to see Luke and Leia." Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan's hand with his two and held it gently.

"Mm, of course." Obi-Wan smiled, "But I don't want to wake them."

"At least they still come to see you, even if you're not awake."

"They're such good little ones. I love them."

"As do I. And I love you too." Anakin leaned down and kissed Obi-Wan gently.

"Yes…yes, that feels right…" Obi-Wan hummed.

Anakin chuckled lightly. "Sorry, but I'm not taking you here on the bed."

"Wasn't talking about sex."

"I know you weren't…" Anakin gave his mate another kiss. "Just trying to stay positive for you."

"She told me my love hurts you—hurts the twins…"

"…Who did? Ventress?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "I tried not to let her get to me, but…but she knew too much and wore me down… She even knew about what C-Cody tried to do to me…"

"How did she know about tha⸺ Oh no…" Anakin remembered his conversation with Yoda, his mind connecting the dots.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I think the Emperor sent her to kill you…"

"What? But why would he? I know I'm not what he wanted, but…as long as he stays away from the twins I—"

"He wants you out of the way so I can fully become a Sith. You're a tether to the light still, and so long as I have you and the twins around, I won't be able to become the Sith he wants me to be."

That got the weakened man on alert and he sat up quickly, which stretched his injury and caused him to cry out. But he ignored it. "If he dares target out baby girl and boy—!"

"Obi-Wan! Lie back down. It's okay…" Anakin gently pushed his mate back down on the bed, petting his hair to calm him. "I won't let him kill you or the twins, okay? I promise."

The worry in Obi-Wan's expression didn't fade, "Ani—you _know_ how powerful he is…"

Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan's shoulders and squeezed them lightly. "I know, but he will _not_ hurt you, okay? He's not going to lay a hand on you or our twins, or any future kids we have."

"He could…kill you…"

"I'd kill him before he had a chance to kill me. He's going to have to deal with a very angry alpha when he confronts me."

"I'm still worried. You're _my_ husband, my alpha, my mate… You're the father to my children."

"I'll continue to be all those things, I promise." Anakin held Obi-Wan close, nuzzling his neck. "It's okay, we'll get through this."

"And I'll start going grey. Please, Anakin, be careful."

"You know I will be, Obi-Wan. Don't you worry about it so much. You need to fully recover before I even begin to start thinking about fighting him. I'm not going until you're fully healed."

"I want to go with you—"

"You're staying here," Anakin said sternly. "I don't want you getting hurt again, and I need you to stay here to look after the twins."

"You can't go alone!"

"I won't be going alone. Yoda and Qui-Gon will be coming with me, so it's not just me against him."

"Th-they are?"

"Yeah. I've been talking to them while you've been unconscious."

"I didn't expect them to help…"

"I didn't either, but they offered, and I accepted, because I love you more than I hate them."

"How is this going to work?"

Anakin sighed. "I've apologized to Yoda. I realized that some things I did were so terrible… Yoda recognized that I was deeply and truly sorry, but he hasn't forgiven me fully. I want to make things better, if not completely right again."

"And…our future?"

"We can go and live our lives how we wanted in the first place. We can be happy and have a lot more babies and not worry about anything else in the galaxy. We can go wherever we want, and we won't be bothered by anyone from the old Order unless we welcome them."

Obi-Wan nodded, a bit relieved. "That's all I want at this point. A peaceful life with you and the children."

"We will have that, Obi-Wan. As soon as Palpatine is defeated, we will be free to have that life."

Obi-Wan nodded and gave a small smile, "That's all I want."

Anakin nuzzled Obi-Wan and kissed him. "I love you, and I'm gonna keep you and our kids safe."

The omega caught his lips again, kissing him back, "Hopefully this is the last time we face such a threat."

"I sure hope. I'm tired of this. I want to settle down and just be happy with you."

"You're awake." Qui-Gon's surprised but happy voice said from the doorway.

Obi-Wan looked up and nodded, "Thanks to you and Yoda. I do remember you two saving me."

Anakin also looked at their former master and smiled. "I'm grateful for you two. Obi-Wan might not be alive if you hadn't come and rescued him."

"I know for a fact he wouldn't. He'd been defeated when we arrived, though he had held his own based off her injuries." He stepped into the room and approached the bed, "I'm glad to see you're awake. Your children miss you."

"And I miss them. Where is the healer, by the way? I feel they should check in before I fall asleep again."

"Should I go get her and Arlan," Anakin asked as he stood up.

"Arlan healed me?" Obi-Wan asked in surprise.

"Well, he helped a little. He couldn't do much, but he did get to help."

"The local healer who did most of the work is a wookie, and I seem to remember you sometimes struggled with some wookie dialect. The healer spoke with Arlan and relayed all the information about your condition over to him so he can be the one to speak with you about it all." Qui-Gon explained.

"Oh." Obi-Wan nodded.

"So should I get them? Or at least tell them that Obi-Wan is awake?" Anakin looked to his old master once more.

"You probably should, unless you want me to."

Anakin seemed to hesitate a bit before responding. "I'll go. Just don't try anything funny."

"…Like what?" Qui-Gon asked, confused.

"Just don't… do anything, okay?" Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan before leaving the two alone to search for Alan and the healer.

Obi-Wan watched him go and then sighed, "He doesn't like leaving me alone after what happened during my first post-pregnancy heat."

"I see… would you mind me asking what happened? Or is it too traumatic of an event to share?"

Obi-Wan looked down at his hands in his lap and hesitated. He didn't like recalling the event but he was feeling a nostalgic connection to the man in that moment. A fatherly one that offered help and comfort. "…C-Cody tried to…" he took a deep breath, "He tried to…mate me… The only reason he failed was that I could use the Force…"

"Cody? I never thought him to be that type… I'm sorry, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon wanted to reach out and put a hand on his former Padawan's shoulder, but he held back from doing so, afraid he might scare Obi-Wan while he recalled the horrible memory.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Something had been wrong with him for some time, and the warnings were obvious that there was something wrong with his mind, but…Cody was my commander…I…I wanted to trust him…"

"I always knew him as a good clone. I'm sorry to hear things went sour."

"Arlan's helping me deal with it inwardly, and Anakin outwardly."

"I'm glad you have them to help you, since I'm not around anymore."

Obi-Wan glanced up at him, "Would you have?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "I would have, had you given me the chance."

"I never had faith that you would if I needed such deep support and comfort…"

The older man sighed. "I want to fix our relationship, Obi-Wan. I know that I messed up, and I'm truly and deeply sorry about it. I wish there was some way for me to go back in time and fix all my mistakes."

"You'd have to start with actually choosing me rather than have Yoda force you to train me."

"Yes… I recognize that as my first mistake. It was wrong of me to be forced. I was still upset from my last Padawan that it leaked into my training of you. I regret having those harsh memories control my teachings."

"I won't deny you were horrible. Did you know that because you never listened to me when I had visions or took them seriously I have a hard time dealing with my visions now? I don't even like mentioning them. I have foreseen the event I barely lived through just now for months and never even told Anakin. Arlan knew because I had one during one of our sessions and he tried to get me to tell Anakin but by then it was too late."

"Oh Obi… I'm so sorry." Qui-Gon shook his head sadly. "I was a terrible master. I know Yoda wanted me to take you so I wouldn't be so depressed about losing my last Padawan… but that didn't work very well."

Obi-Wan sighed and pulled the blanket tighter around himself, "I needed you to be a father figure…I know attachments are forbidden to Jedi, but they are what I needed."

"You have Anakin now, and your children. If you would allow it, I would gladly come back into your life to be the father figure you never had. I know it's a little too late to teach you things as a father would to his child, but even as an adult there is much still to learn. There are things that I am still learning from the Force that I would love to teach you."

Obi-Wan swallowed, thinking things over before nodding and raising a single finger, "One chance…and you better take things slow. You also need to remember that I'm not your student if we do this. It won't be like before."

"I understand. I won't let you down this time either. I'll listen, and I'll guide you properly, just like I always should have."

"It'll take time before I can let myself trust you enough to go to you with things like that."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself a little here. I apologize. But once you are comfortable, you are more than welcome to come to me."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I also get the feeling you'd have to win over Ani's trust…and he's not so forgiving."

The older man chuckled lightly. "Oh how I know that so well. He always found it hard to forgive people, but how can you blame him? He grew up in slavery. It's always been hard for him."

"I'm just glad I'm not in your shoes with him."

* * *

To be continued…


	69. Chapter 69

Anakin sighed as he made his way through the halls of the medical building the Wookies had built for themselves. He had to admit that they had many good things. Including buildings and medical assistance. But he felt out of place somehow. It felt… too much like the Jedi temple. It made him nervous, even though he knew he and his family were safe there.

Silently, he searched the Force for Arlan, picking up his Force signature nearby. At least with Arlan around and not acting like a Jedi, Anakin could relax a little.

The door to the room Arlan occupied was opened, and Anakin opened his mouth to call out the mind healer's name. However, before he got the name out, he spotted the healer with one of the clones, their lips locked together as they sat next to each other. Anakin had to hold himself back from making any noise. He covered his mouth and smiled.

The clone, Dixti, shifted forward, throwing off their balance and pinning the mind healer down onto the couch they were sitting on. Dixti's hair was down at full length, acting like a curtain to hide their kiss away from the world.

Anakin's eyes widened, thinking that either he spook them to get Arlan to follow, or he just leave them be and enjoy the time they had together. It was rare that anyone got any personal time to themselves since the fall of the Order. Deciding against what was needed, Anakin stepped away from the door and left the mind healer and the clone to be alone together. He would just get Arlan later when the Wookie healer had a chance to look over Obi-Wan.

Dixti pulled back and looked to the door, "…Someone there?"

Arlan looked where the clone was looking, then back at the clone. "Did you hear something?"

"Footsteps, but not the passing kind."

"It's probably just one of the healers. They know I'm here, and they'll knock before they enter." Arlan gently pulled Dixti back down. "Come on, don't worry about it."

"Wookies don't wear boots…"

"Dixti, please…" Arlan sighed and let his head fall back on the cushions of the couch. "Just forget about it and let's keep going, okay?"

"But what if it's important?"

"If it was important, they would have knocked already."

"…Alright." Dixti sighed, turning back to Arlan, "I just don't want to steal all your time when you have such an important job."

"You're not stealing all my time. I would hardly call this stealing anyways." The mind healer chuckled, pulling the tie from his own hair that kept it pulled back. It fell beautifully around his face, not quite reaching his shoulders.

"I'm at least stealing your breath away." Dixti smirked.

Arlan chuckled. "That you are…"

Dixti let out a giggle, wrapping their arms around him.

"Force you're cute when you do that." Arlan laughed again, holding the clone closer.

Said clone flushed pink as footsteps once again stopped in the doorway.

"Gah!" Luke called out, waving his hand as he and his sister sat comfortably in Rex's arms.

Arlan flushed a little when he heard the child. "Kark, that's Luke…"

"Sorry to interrupt." Rex chuckled, "These two just woke up from a nap and got fresh nappies so they won't be stinky while seeing their birth father. Obi-Wan finally woke up."

"What? He did?" Arlan sat up, tying his hair back again. "Is he well? How long has he been awake?"

"Not long. I made Anakin eat and then started to leave to go check on the twins when I heard Anakin talking excitedly to Obi-Wan so I assume he woke up then."

Arlan looked at Dixti. "Shall we go see Obi-Wan?"

The blushing clone nodded, "Yeah, you should at the very least. You're his mind healer, and I know you have been a bit anxious about how the attack on his life affected his progress or whatever it is you do for him during your sessions."

The mind healer chuckled. "Come on, you're coming with me." He got up from the couch and stretched a little, then headed to the door where Rex and the twins were waiting.

"Want to hold one?" Rex asked Dixti.

"What?"

"Here." Smiling, he slipped Leia into the younger clone's arms. The girl smiled up at them and reached out, tugging on the long dark hair.

"Looks like Leia likes you, or at least she likes your hair." Arlan smiled as they headed to Obi-Wan's room.

"What's not to like?" Rex laughed, slinging an arm around the younger's shoulders.

"I wouldn't know," Arlan said, grinning wide.

"You have to say that, you're my boyfriend."

 "Nah, that's not the only reason I say that."

Dixti only stuck their tongue out at him teasingly as they turned into Obi-Wan's room.

Inside the room were just Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, Anakin having not returned yet from searching for the Wookie healer.

"Obi-Wan," Arlan greeted softly with a smile. "It's such a relief to see you awake again."

"It's a relief to be alive." Obi-Wan smiled before his eyes shifted to the clones holding his children. He reached out, "Babies."

Rex stepped forward and handed the twins to their birth father. "There you go little ones. Your daddy is just fine."

"Da!" Both chimed in, curling up into Obi-Wan's chest as he held them close, kissing the tops of their heads.   
  
He chuckled, "Your hair is getting long…both of you."

"They've been working on their speech a little," Rex said with a smile. "They keep calling you 'Da'."

Obi-Wan's smile only grew, "Such smart little gigglemonsters."

"They've also called Anakin 'Da' a couple times as well, but they're mostly calling you that."

Obi-Wan chuckled and shifted one hand to tickle lightly at the twins' feet, making them giggle more. Then he looked up at Arlan, "I'm told you know of my condition?"

Arlan's smile fell, his eyes falling to the floor. "I at least should have told Anakin about this before you woke up, but…I never had the heart to do so. I'd like to wait until he gets here to say."

Obi-Wan frowned, "It can't be that bad. I'm not exactly standing with one foot in the grave, am I?"

"Well, no… But it's still quite serious and could be damaging to your future."

At that point, Anakin walked in with the Wookie healer, to which Arlan responded with a sigh.

"Da!" Luke waved his little hand at Anakin when he spotted him.

Anakin smiled and waved back at his son. Then he saw Arlan's grim expression, and his smile fell. "Is everything okay?"

Arlan swallowed. "Now that you're here, there's something I need to tell you and Obi-Wan. Alone if possible."

Rex nodded and slung an arm around Dixti's shoulders, "Come on, brother, we can go entertain ourselves."

Dixti hesitated, looking slightly uncomfortable before nodding.

"Oh, Dixti isn't male," Arlan said quickly. "She prefers to identify as female, and to use the corresponding pronouns."

Rex blinked in surprise, "Dude, you should have said something!" he nudged Dixti, "We never had a sister before! Come on, we now know what we're doing!" He pulled his blushing younger sister out of the room.

"I didn't want to make a big deal about this..!" She admitted as she was dragged to where the rest of the vods usually hung out.

Qui-Gon pushed himself up, "I'll go check with Master Yoda, then, and update him." He stated before he also took his leave.

The wookie, however, moved forward to check on Obi-Wan's injuries, forcing the redhead to hand the twins over to Anakin.

The alpha took his children as he waited, worried over his mate, paced a little until the Wookie was finished. He sensed something was wrong, but it aggravated him that he couldn't figure out what was the problem. Finally the Wookie was done and left him, the twins, Obi-Wan, and Arlan alone in the room.

Arlan was hesitant to begin speaking, his hands playing with the hem of his tunic. But he cleared his throat and looked up at the couple. "Something devastating happened to you, Obi-Wan, when you were wounded. The blade of the lightsaber cut deep and damaged some organs…"

"Well, I could feel that. I'm healing up well though from what I caught from the wookie's grunting as he checked on my condition."

"For the most part, yes, you are healing quite well… but one organ was damaged far beyond hope of healing back to top shape… Obi-Wan, it's possible you won't be able to have any more children."

Obi-Wan's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach, "D-Don't tell me that…"

Arlan shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry Obi-Wan… We tried everything we could to save your reproductive system, but we couldn't save all of it."

"But—we wanted to have another baby later!" Obi-Wan cried out, tears gathering in his eyes as he hugged his middle.

"I know you did." Arlan covered his mouth as he felt his own tears start to form. "I'm so sorry Obi-Wan…"

The omega who had fallen in love with his new life felt himself start to panic, his breathing growing sharp and painful.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin hurriedly put his children in Arlan's hands and rushed to his panicking mate. "Obi, relax, breathe, okay? Look at me.."

"Sh-She stole this from us…she stole away part of our future…" Obi-Wan slumped into Anakin, his words muffled into his chest as his panic attack grew. Useless…she had rendered him useless as an omega. He'd failed as a Jedi and now he's failed as a mate.

Anakin held Obi-Wan gently, hushing him and crooning a little even though he too was distressed by the news. "Easy, my love, easy…"

"…Sorry, Ani…" he hiccupped.

"Oh Obi, you have no need to apologize. This is not your fault. Please don't apologize…" Anakin's voice cracked with emotion, and his hand moved up to hold Obi-Wan's head against his shoulder as he let his tears fall.

"I'm…broken, Ani…I'm sorry…"

"No, no, you're not broken, Obi. You're not broken. Please stop apologizing."

"I am! I failed at being a Jedi, and now I'm failing at this!"

Anakin pulled back and held his mate by the shoulders. "Obi-Wan, you are not failing. You are an amazing mate, husband, and father. There's no kriffing way in hell that you would be considered a failure now. You are still my husband, and I still love you with all my heart, Obi-Wan. You are not a failure."

Obi-Wan looked every bit as broken as he felt as he mourned the loss of any children they might have had in the future. "I lost Luke and Leia's younger siblings before they even had a chance…"

"Hush. You may not be able to make any more babies inside you, but we can still have kids though other ways. All is not lost, Obi. We still have a chance!"

He shook his head, "I wanted to feel it again…being pregnant…carrying a little life inside me made of our love…"

Anakin crumpled again, hiding his face in Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Oh Obi…"

"I don't want this, Ani…I…" he glanced over at Arlan, "Is there any chance?"

Arlan sighed. "There might be a slight chance you can still become pregnant, but the pregnancy will be filled with lots of complications. It wouldn't be an easy pregnancy, and miscarriage would have a high risk at happening."

Obi-Wan hid his face into Anakin's shoulder after giving a weak nod, letting out a shaky breath. "Ani…"

Anakin nuzzled his mate gently. "There's a little hope for us… let us hope the Force favors us in the future."

Obi-Wan tightened his hold on his alpha as he sent him a little message through the Force; _'Make Sidious suffer for what he caused.'_ It was an incredibly dark wish for the man who was tethering Anakin to the light.

Anakin simply nodded, turning his head to kiss Obi-Wan's mating mark gently. "Don't worry, Obi. This will turn out right in the end."

 

* * *

 

"Are you ready for this?" Qui-Gon asked, settling a hand on Anakin's tense shoulders as Coruscant loomed just within sight of their ship's viewport.

 "I thought I was… Now I'm not so sure." Anakin took a deep breath and concentrated. "But this has to be done now. It can't wait any longer."

"Soon you'll be able to retire with your mate and children someplace nice." Qui-Gon reassured.

"At least I will be at ease then. I get so worried about Obi-Wan now; I just want this to be over so I don't have to worry as much."

"You two will get your peaceful life soon, I promise."

Anakin nodded. "For my family's sake, I hope so."

"Do you want to call them before we get there? You have time for a quick one."

The alpha shook his head. "Best not to worry Obi-Wan any more. He's already stressed enough over this."

Qui-Gon nodded, respecting the alpha's decision. "Of course."

As Qui-Gon turned to move away, Yoda hobbled up to Anakin, holding out his hand while holding something small enough to be concealed in his palm.

Anakin looked at Yoda in question, taking the item. "What's this for?"

Yoda placed the object in Anakin's outstretched hand and hummed, "The Kyber Crystal of Obi-Wan it is. Salvaged it from his broken saber I did. Healed it I did. To him it should return, but help you it will." The crystal had been carefully attached to string, turning it into a necklace.

Anakin looked down at the glowing crystal, feeling Obi-Wan's Force signature flow from it. He placed it around his neck. "Thank you, Master. It will be put to good use, I promise."

Yoda nodded and his ears twitched, "Strong, the protection from a heart in love is. Through the Force it shines."

"It sure does…" Anakin raised the crystal to his lips and kissed it.

"Ready, you both are?" Yoda asked, looking over at Qui-Gon.

Anakin nodded, letting the crystal fall against his chest. "I'm ready," he said after taking a deep breath.

"I am, as well, Master Yoda." Qui-Gon nodded. "Let's go confront a Sith Lord."

"This all ends today." Anakin gripped his lightsaber tighter and let out the low growl he had been holding back.

 

* * *

 

Anakin grunted as he smelled Palpatine nearby. He could feel his blood run cold, his stomach churn as he went over the plan. He knew what he had to do, but he felt it was hard to perform. All he had to do was talk to Palpatine, but he had to stay shielded high in order to not betray Qui-Gon and Yoda. Thankfully, the two Jedi were going to help shield him, but he would have to shield himself as well for the plan to work.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the doors to the room Palpatine waited in.

Palpatine was in the middle of his supper, drinking fine wine from his glass when the door opened and Anakin entered. He lowered his glass and dabbed his lips with a napkin before smiling, "Lord Vader, my boy! Your arrival is quite delayed. I expected you back weeks ago. Are you hungry?"

"I could eat." Anakin moved over to Palpatine and knelt before him. "I apologize for the delay. An issue arose that took some of my time."

"An issue?" Palpatine frowned motioning for a droid to bring over another meal before turning his full attention to the blond.

"Obi-Wan suffered great injuries from an attack. We were unable to find a lead to who planned the attack."

"Oh—oh dear, is he okay? Your children?" Palpatine asked in a well rehearsed false concern.

"The twins are okay…" Anakin narrowed his eyes. "But Obi-Wan… His injuries were too great."

"By 'too great', you mean..?" His question was sincere. He had cut his bond with Obi-Wan so as not to suffer the backlash of his death. He couldn't sense the omega any longer.

"Still alive," Anakin hissed out. "He can no longer bear children safely for me, though."

"Oh, how horrible!" He paused as the droid set a plate down on the table for Anakin and then rolled away. "I can't imagine what pain that would cause an omega."

Anakin stood up and glanced at the plate. "He's devastated. He keeps telling me he's broken now, that he failed as both a Jedi and a mate."

Palpatine hid an amused smirk, "I see. Well, I'm sure he'll get better with time."

"He should get better… But I worry someone might get in the way of him healing properly." Anakin sat down slowly.

"Who would do such a thing?"

"I've been asking myself that question since he got hurt. There was a young woman involved, but I don't know much beyond that."

"A rebel, perhaps. They have been starting to cause trouble."

"Or it could be someone who wants him out of the way to get to me..."

"While I don't doubt you are a desirable alpha, I don't think any omegas would stoop so low."

"I don't think it's an omega who's behind all this, if I'm to be honest here."

"A beta?"

Anakin leaned forward, his eyes locked on Palpatine. "No."

Palpatine quirked a well-shaped white eyebrow, "An alpha?" he chuckled, "My dear boy, if I wanted to make my alpha apprentice submit to me as I forced him to see his place—" he moved quickly, knocking Anakin over and pinning him down onto the floor in a very compromising position, his knee nudged up between the blond's legs, "I'd just have you. I wouldn't need to rid you of your mate, Lord Vader."

He smirked cruelly, using the Force to further pin the younger alpha down as he ground against him and bent his head down to sharply nip his ear, "I could break you."

Anakin whined loudly, not expecting such a position to result from the conversation. However there was a growling undertone to his whine. "You hurt Obi-Wan," he choked out. "You ruined his life! He'll never be as happy as I once knew him to be!"

"I had wanted to break you gently. Seems time for that is past. Not an heir—but a _slave_." Palpatine growled, his eyes glowing blood red and the Force shifting violently around the two.

Anakin's growled louder. "I'll never be a slave again!" He shifted to try to escape, and when he couldn't, he cried out. "Qui-Gon, Yoda! Now!"

Palpatine's face darkened, "You _dare_ betray me?" he stood up and sent a round of Force-Lightning down into the young alpha's body.

Pain stronger than Anakin had ever experienced surged though his body, and he cried out on both pain and fear. Sure he'd been electrocuted before, but this was so much stronger, so much angrier. For once, he was sure he was actually scared of the Sith Lord.

It wasn't long before Qui-Gon and Yoda were in the room with lightsabers ready. Qui-Gon stepped forward and growled. "Leave him alone, Sith!"

Yoda leapt, flipping through the air and landing on Anakin's chest, using his saber to catch and reflect the lightning back up towards the Sith. "End of the Sith, the time is."

Anakin groaned as the pain subsided, leaving him exhausted.

Palpatine jumped back, cutting off the lightning. "I should have killed Obi-Wan when I had the chance. It seems poisoning his body and his mind wasn't enough to bring him down, and that stupid girl Ventress didn't succeed either. You're all a load of trouble on my hands that I don't need."

"Stand down and we'll make this easy," Qui-Gon said in a very commanding voice. "If you don't, we will end your life right here."

Palpatine smirked, "You don't intimidate me. You who can only seem to drive young Padawans into darkness. You are Just like your old master. One foot in the Dark Side and one push away from the light."

Qui-Gon took an unsure step backwards, but he kept strong words. "I have failed in the past, yes, but I raised two boys who I love dearly and who I want to see be happy with each other. Anakin and Obi-Wan were my most successful Padawans, and I'm damn proud of the both of them."

"Ha! All I had to do to win over your Obi-Wan was fill his head with visions of the Jedi taking his children, and then offering him protection from that. Pretend that omegas are worth more than just baby-makers after seeing how you Jedi treat them. He fell so easily to my offer of kindness and protection, so desperate for affection from a father-figure. The perfect tool to manipulate your Anakin into falling. Make him see the Jedi as a threat and then when the time was just right, set his anger loose upon the temple. He lead the slaughter of so many including his own Padawan.  You're proud of a week, _broken_ , lowly omega and his Sith mate guilty of mass _murder_."

Anakin choked back an angry sob.

"I'm proud of my two Padawans who I see as my own sons. How can a father call his sons weak when he says he is so proud of them?" Qui-Gon shook his head. "Thank the Force you never had any children, because you'd be a terrible father and mate."

Palpatine only chuckled. "Oh, but I have a son. Weak in the Force, and not worth my time. Anakin had been a much better heir until his betrayal. Now, I'm afraid, he shall lose everything."

As Qui-Gon kept the Sith's attention, Yoda helped Anakin to his feet.

"Alright you are?"

Anakin nodded shakily. "I'm alright…I think."

"A son?" Qui-Gon glanced at Anakin before looking back at Palpatine. "You have never mentioned such a thing. But it still goes to show that you're a terrible father."

"I was once a young alpha who forgot to bring protection when I had an omega mate in heat. She died in childbirth so she never knew how much I never loved her, nor how I never wanted her child, how I had him locked away out of sight—until you Jedi happened across him and stole him away thinking he'd be of use. Pathetic thing couldn't even make it to Padawan status."

"I bet you're happy that he's probably dead then." Qui-Gon glared icily at the Sith lord.

"Oh, he isn't."

Anakin grunted as he stepped towards Palpatine. "He's lucky to be alive then. You're a terrible man, and you should die right where you stand."

"I had plans to kill him. After all, he is actively removing the darkness I planted within your mate's mind."

Anakin looked confused for a few seconds, then his eyes widened in realization. He shook his head. "There's no way…"

"I gave him his mother's name, not my own." He smirked.

Anakin growled loudly. "You karking son of a bantha! Why would you do that to your own son?! How can you be so damn cruel to cast your own child to the side just to gain power?"

"Oh my dear boy—I cast aside my entire family for power, and I am stronger than you can imagine. With my guidance you could have been even stronger than I."

"Did it ever occur to you how much damage you'd do to your family by not wanting them? Did you ever stop to think that maybe Arlan wanted to be loved by his father?!"

"He wouldn't want it from me. Had he been powerful enough he would have grown up as Maul had."

"He's powerful enough for the Jedi. Why wasn't he powerful enough for you? And where else would he have gotten love from a father? Attachments were forbidden in the Order."

"I do not love. It is a waste of time. Ah." Palpatine smirked as a line of what appeared to be clones marched into the room, armed and ready. "Take care of these Jedi traitors, but keep this one alive, locked up." He commanded, gesturing to Anakin.

Anakin reached into the Force with all his anger and harnessed its power. His eyes flashed not yellow, but bright white. He stepped away from Yoda while still growling and moved slowly towards Palpatine. "Stand down," he hissed dangerously.

Palpatine's eye widened in surprise. "Attack!" he demanded his troopers who took aim at Yoda and Qui-Gon, leaving their Emperor to fight Anakin. He stepped back and raised his hands, sending out another wave of pure, rage-filled Force lightning. It struck.

Or at least, he thought it had as something blue started floating at Anakin's neck, its power catching every bolt and gathering it into a compact ball until the wave ended and it was shot spiraling and sparking back at Palpatine. It struck all at once, sending the Sith flying back into the wall, his face melting under the intense power into something unrecognizable and his body growing skeletal and discolored. He then fall to the floor, sparks still flying off his body as he pushed himself up and regarded Anakin with sickly eyes.

Anakin floated just slightly off the ground, the crystal around his neck also floating as he looked down at the Sith. "I warned you…"

"What _are_ you?"

"I am with the Force, and the Force is with me." Anakin floated higher, his whole body seeming to radiate light. "I am the Chosen One."

Palpatine scowled in rage, "You are _mine_! You will _submit_!" he pulled his lightsaber from his rich robes and attacked.

Quicker than either man could blink, Anakin grabbed the blade of the lightsaber and shattered it in his hand. "You will submit to the power of the Force," Anakin commanded with a thundering voice sounding like hundreds.

Everyone in the room froze, eyes upon Anakin. The troopers even removing their helmets to get a better view. They were not clones.

The lightsaber hilt was sucked to the young alpha's hand, breaking apart to reveal the blood red crystal. "On your knees," Anakin whispered.

The troopers, all weak of mind, obeyed immediately, bowing low. Qui-Gon felt the urge to obey, but managed to stay up, and even Yoda's knees trembled at the command. Palpatine's knees also trembled as he watched in pure shock.

The parts of the lightsaber's hilt floated around Anakin's face, the crystal floating in his hand next to the one around his neck. Slowly, the red of the crystal bled out, leaving it pure once more. Anakin looked at Palpatine once more, his eyes piercing. "On your knees!"

This time the command affected even those strong of mind and within the Force. All three Force users dropped to their knees.

"You have been in power for too long. Your reign of terror ends today." Anakin's lightsaber floated to his open hand, Palpatine's fitting back together and igniting a brilliant blue.

"No—No, _no_!" Palpatine hissed, raising his hands once more to attack.

"Silence, Sith" Anakin glowed brighter as his voice thundered. "You will die today for what you have done to the people of this galaxy. No more will your corruption rule the minds of the weak and unaware."

The two lightsabers were raised above Anakin's head as he looked down at the doomed Sith lord.

"There is no Dark side, nor a Light side. There is only the Force. I will do what I must to keep the balance. There is no good without evil, but evil must not be allowed to flourish. There is passion, yet peace. There is serenity, yet emotion. There is chaos, yet order."

Anakin closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. "Rest in peace, Lord Sidious."

A quick swing of the lightsabers was all it took to end the reign of the Sith. Palpatine's head lay on the floor next to his motionless body.

"Force…" Qui-Gon whispered in awe.

Anakin slowly drifted back down to the floor and deactivated the lightsabers. They were clipped to his belt as the glow around him disappeared. He turned to look at the two Jedi still on their knees, but he looked back at the floor quickly.

"Let's go," he whispered as he began walking to the door.

* * *

To be continued…


	70. Chapter 70

Obi-Wan sighed happily as he sat cross-legged under a tree on Alderaan where he and Anakin had settled down for their calm, relaxing family life. Luke and Leia playing together in the yard. Their laughs rang out as they chased each other in a game of Force-tag, practicing a few of their skills in the Force.

And then they stopped, both five-year-olds turning and throwing up their hands, "Daddy's home!" they cheered before running towards the house where Anakin had just parked their speeder.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Anakin hopped out of the speeder and greeted his kids with a hug. “Hey you two! Did you miss me?” He kissed both their heads.

"Yeah!" Luke giggled.

"Luke cried again when daddy left for work!" Leia pointed.

"Did not!"

“Hey, it’s okay to cry if you miss someone. I’ve done it plenty of times with Papa gone. But it’s not nice to tattle, Leia.” Anakin stood up and patted his kids’ heads.

"I not a baby! Babies cry! And Papa has the baby!"

Obi-Wan chuckled as he joined them at last, "Luke, we wanted to surprise Daddy with that news, remember? We made a special holo card."

"Ooooh yeah!"

"I'll get it to surprise Daddy!" Leia wiggled down out of Anakin's arms and ran inside to grab the holo card from the table it was sitting on.

Obi-Wan and Anakin had tried for years to get pregnant, and had been hopeful twice, only to miscarry soon after. So this time Obi-Wan said nothing when he suspected that he was carrying, and went in secret to be looked at by a doctor. Once he hit the two month mark without miscarriage, he decided it was time to tell Anakin.

Leia hurried back, waving the electronic card over her head as she brought it to her father and thrust it into his hand. "SURPRISE!!!"

Anakin blinked at the card, trying to process what Luke had said in regards to Obi-Wan. He read the card, eyes wide, and when he was finished, he looked up at his mate. His blue eyes sparkled with unshed tears. “Obi…are you really?”

Obi-Wan nodded with a smile, placing his hand on his stomach, "Two months already. I figured it's safe to get your hopes up. I haven't been skipping heats because of the damage—this time the skips is because of a baby."

“Oh Obi…” Anakin quickly pulled Obi-Wan into a hug as his tears began to fall. He smiled wide and cried silently in joy. “After so long of tying, we finally have a chance.”

"Baby sister!" Leia cheered.

"Noooo! Brother!" Luke insisted.

Obi-Wan only chuckled and kissed his mate deeply. "Whatever this baby is—boy or girl—I'm already on doctor's orders to take things easy."

"Can we name the baby?" the twins asked in unison.

“The baby can’t be named Sparkles or Captain Force,” Anakin declared.

"Kitty?" Leia asked.

"Lord Underpants!" Luke declared.

“Hmm, I don’t think those names will work either.”

"Awwwww…."

Obi-Wan chuckled, "We'll help you choose names later." He promised.

"Kay!"

Anakin sighed and kissed Obi-Wan again. “I pray the Force will continue to bless us through this pregnancy.”

"We'll do things right this time. Qui-Gon has agreed to take time off at the Temple to help us out around the house so I don't get stressed or over-exert myself, should I get pregnant again, and I have so..."

“Good. And we’re going to make sure you get to your regular checkups too. You don’t want Rex to come chew you out again, do you?”

"No." Obi-Wan smiled, "That wasn't fun."

“Of course, it didn’t help that both of you weren’t in good moods. I’m glad I was out of the way for that confrontation.” Anakin chuckled.

"I was in the beginning of pre-heat and he was pregnant and so we were both moody; not a good combination, I will admit."

After some testing it had turned out that for all the clones, they could choose their nature and be injected—only once—with alpha, beta, or omega hormones in order to develop their nature. Rex, after a few years of thought and private discussion with his mate Feral, had chosen to become an omega when they decided they did, in fact, wish to have a child.

“Not at all. Even the twins liked hiding away with me. But speaking of Rex, we should tell him and everyone else the good news! I’m sure they’ll all be excited to hear we’re finally having another baby.”

"Party!" Leia gasped.

"Alright, let's invite everyone over. Maybe sometime next week?"

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Anakin nodded. “We’ll see Rex, Qui-Gon, Dixti, Arlan, all our friends again. It’s been a while since we’ve seen everyone.”

"Mira!" Leia cheered, referring to Bail and Breha's daughter.

"Pokey baby!" Luke giggled.

"He has a name you know." Obi-Wan hummed down at his son, "Ferine."

"Still pokey like his daddy! I want pokey things on my head! They cool!"

“I’m afraid you’ll have to go without having horns on your head. You’re 100% human.” Anakin ruffled his son’s red hair with a smile.

"Boo!" he pouted.

“Sorry, kiddo. Genetics just didn’t work out like that.”

"They should!"

Obi-Wan smiled and knelt down to his level, "You got your hair from me, don't you like it?"

"I—I got Papa hair?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "And Leia has Daddy's."

"I'm like Papa!" Luke grinned, "When I get it on my face like Papa?!"

Leia frowned and looked at Anakin, squinting her eyes and wrinkling her nose as she took in the facial hair Anakin kept. "I don't wanna be fuzzy-faced!"

Anakin laughed and pulled his family into a hug. “Don’t worry, Princess. You don’t have to worry about that.”

"But Papa said!"

"Girls don't usually grow hair on their faces, Princess." Obi-Wan kissed her cheek, "And boys usually start to grow them when they are older. But if they don't want it, they can shave it off." Obi-Wan explained.

“I just got tired of shaving it off. Plus Papa likes it.” Anakin smirked at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan flushed, choosing not to mention the reason why he liked it. The twins didn't need to know he liked the way it tickled when his mate—their daddy—kissed and nipped at his mating mark.

“Anyways, I think it’s about time for dinner. You two hungry any?” Anakin looked at his twins as he asked the question.

"Yeah!" Luke grinned.

"COOKIES!" Leia clapped her hands.  
"Only after you eat everything on your plate." Obi-Wan chuckled before looking up at Anakin, "We baked cookies today."

“So the house is going to smell like my future regrets then.” Anakin chuckled as he followed their kids into the house. He hooked his arm around Obi-Wan’s waist as they walked.

"My baking habits have only affected your waist line a little." Obi-Wan smiled at him as they entered their home.

“Still doesn’t stop me from eating far too many cookies.” Anakin took in a deep breath of the sweet smell. “Should I cook tonight, or are you dead set on cooking tonight?”

"You can cook tonight, I'll do dishes." Obi-Wan decided.

“Good. I’ll make your favorite to celebrate. And we can celebrate a little more after the kids are asleep. Sound good?”

"Sounds great." Obi-Wan hummed, moving to slowly, sensually kiss his mate.

Anakin melted into the kiss, holding Obi-Wan close and lovingly. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

"All the time, But I never tire of hearing you admit as much."

“Mmm, good because I’m gonna tell you a lot tonight.” Anakin pulled back and began to take his clothes off. “I’m gonna go take a quick shower, then I’ll start cooking.”

"Alright." Obi-Wan turned to their children, "Want to play ball while we wait for dinner?"

"Yeah!" the twins excitedly jumped up and down. Making the ball float and doing tricks with it using the Force was one of their favorite Force-training games.

Anakin smiled at his family, thinking to himself that he was lucky to be so happy with this life. With a sigh he looked out a nearby window and spoke softly to himself. “I wish you could be here to see us, Mom…”

Through the Force, as he had experienced a number of times since the day he defeated Palpatine, he seemed to feel her presence, as if she was there and cupping his cheeks like she used to when he was young. It was as if she was letting him know that she was there watching.

He basked in her presence for a while before he moved on to get his shower. He emerged clean and in more comfortable tunics and pants to cook in. He had prepared Obi-Wan’s favorite dish plenty of times in the past to know what exactly he liked and how he liked it. Occasionally Anakin would experiment with the recipe, and he would hope that Obi-Wan liked it. Most of the time, the experiments proved to be successful.

He was feeling experimental that day, but remembering how picky Obi-Wan was during pregnancy, Anakin decided to stick to traditional for his own sake. Unhappy pregnant Obi-Wan always meant Anakin slept on the couch.

"Daddy!" Leia rushed in, her ball floating along behind her, "I learned a new one! Watch!" she held out her hand towards the ball and it began spinning in place faster and faster, never once wobbling out of place.

“Wow, you’re really good at that, Princess! Has Luke been practicing too?”

"Yeah, but his ball wobbles." She grinned.

“Well, he’s learning just like you. Just make sure you don’t brag, okay?”

She pouted, "But I did it first this time! He always does things first!"

“You both have different learning paces. Eventually you’ll have learned the same things, but you should never make your sibling feel like they’re worse than you.” Anakin smiled and crouched down and kissed his daughter’s forehead. “But I’m very proud of you sweetie. Keep up your hard work, and Luke will keep his up too.”

"That's what Papa says…"

“I know. I’ve learned a lot of things from Papa, you know. He’s pretty smart.”

"I wanna be smart like Papa!"

“I have no doubt that you will be.” Anakin hugged Leia tight. “Now, can you do something for me Princess?”

"What, Daddy?" she looked up at him with big blue eyes.

“I need you to keep a sharp eye on Papa, okay? If he starts to lift anything or reach for something that’s dangerous, tell him not to.”

"Even with Force Magic?" she asked.

“Even with Force Magic. It’s too dangerous for the baby he’s got inside him. We don’t want anything to happen to this baby.”

"Papa wouldn't hurt the baby! Papa's too excited!"

“Well, Papa gets excited easily, which is why he could accidentally hurt the baby. So I need you to help me keep him in line.”

"Soooo…I can put Papa in the time out chair if he is bad?"

Anakin chuckled. “Yes you can.”

The girl got a mischievous grin on her face that was far too reminiscent of ones Anakin used to give when he was a boy. "Kay!" She grabbed her ball and ran back out of the kitchen.

The father shook his head with another chuckle. He moved to start working on dinner for his family, humming a tune that he had remembered as a lullaby on Tatooine.

 

* * *

 

Leia giggled as Obi-Wan twisted her hair into two buns on either side of her head as she had asked for, tapping her toes together as she sat on the bed. "Did you and daddy have a party when I was the baby inside you?" she asked.

Obi-Wan chuckled, "No, at least not a big one like this. We had a little one, just Daddy and I, excited for both you and Luke."

"Awww, no big party with pretty hair?"

"Nope, it was hard to have a party then. We were on Coruscant."

"C-orstant?"

"Remember the planet made up of buildings?"

"Oh yeah! No trees there."

"Yup."

"Can't have parties without trees!"

Luke came running into the room with a wide smile and Basil at his heels. “Papa! More people are here!”

Anakin was quick to follow Luke into the room. He was wearing a more formal outfit, though it was still casual and comfortable. “Luke, I cannot chase you all over the house, boy. I’m too old for this.”

"Ha!" Obi-Wan laughed as he finished pinning Leia's hair up and patted her back to let her know he was done. "You're still plenty young enough to chase our son around."

Leia climbed off the bed and ran to a mirror to look, grinning at her reflection and simple white dress with a hood.

“Yeah? Well it’s your turn to go chase him. He’s too excited by everyone being here.”

Luke ran up to his sister and grinned. “You look pretty!”

"Because I am pretty!" she grinned at her brother who was wearing a simple black suit with silver buttons.

“I’m pretty too,” Luke declared.

"Boys can't be pretty!"

"Hey you two, I thought we were going to behave today." Obi-Wan intervened, standing up and putting away Leia's brush and hair clips.

“Boys can be pretty too, Princess.” Anakin smiled and looked at Obi-Wan. “Papa is a pretty boy.”

"Papa's a papa, not a boy!"

"Come on you two, let's go. It's rude to keep our guests waiting."

Anakin led his family out of the room, continuing to talk to Leia. “But Papa is a boy! I’m a boy too. Papa says I’m pretty sometimes.”

"Very pretty." Obi-Wan smiled, holding Luke's hand.

"Leia! Luke!" the twins' best friend Mira Organa waved both hands over her head as she ran from her mother and father's side.

“Mira!” Both twins shouted their friend’s name before running to her.

Anakin chuckled as he watched the children collide with each other, then he directed his attention back up to Bail and Breha. “Good to see you two again.” He bowed slightly to the couple.

"Always good to get away from politics to spend time with old friends." Bail smiled, shaking Anakin's hand as Breha hugged Obi-Wan in greeting.

"Mira looks pretty today. I'm sure she's been excited to see Luke and Leia again."

"She's always excited to see them." Breha smiled, turning to hug Anakin, "Thank you for inviting us. I'm guessing it's an occasion?" she nodded to Qui-Gon and Luminara who had been first to arrive, even as more speeders started to arrive.

"Quite the occasion." Anakin smiled as he hooked his arm around Obi-Wan's waist. "We're excited."

"Oh?"

"Later, once everyone's here." Obi-Wan nodded, "Excuse us, we have more guests to greet. Please make yourselves comfortable." He then moved away to greet Padmé and Satine who had just gotten out of their speeder, also seeing Rex and Feral close behind them, a seven-month-old in Rex's arms. Behind them were Adi and Savage.

Anakin went to greet Rex and Feral, cooing over the baby Rex held. He made a comment about how the baby was to grow up to be strong like Rex.

"Yes, well, he's teething like his other father, so watch your fingers. They're sharp." Rex laughed as Ferine eyed Anakin with big brown eyes.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "I'm not too scared of him. He's so young now, I doubt his bites would hurt."

"You'd be very surprised—is that Dixti?" Rex asked as another speeder pulled up.

Anakin glanced over to the new speeder, smiling wide. "She looks even better than the last time I saw her."

Dixti stepped out, taking Arlan's hand as he offered it to her. Her long hair was down and curled. Gone was the masculine body of a trained soldier, replaced with feminine curves and soft skin. She looked much happier and more comfortable with herself.

Arlan looked happy as well, happy that his now fiancé was finally happy with herself. Still it was slightly comical to see him with Dixti, considering he was shorter than her.

Dixti and Arlan made their way over to Rex and his family, Arlan greeting the group with a wide smile.

"A wonderful day for a party, I must admit."

"Yes, but we are wondering as to the occasion." Padmé agreed, slipping into her wife's arms.

"Don't worry," Anakin reassured. "Everyone will know soon enough."

"Actually, we can go ahead and gather everyone now. Everyone's arrived." Obi-Wan suggested.

"Alright then. If everyone's here then I see no reason to hold back any longer." Anakin went around to everyone to gather them up for the big announcement. When everyone was together, Anakin returned to Obi-Wan's side.

"Time? Daddy it time?" Luke asked.

"Yes, Luke. It's time."

Luke gasped and grabbed his sister's hand to pull her over to their parents.

"Everybody! This important news!" Leia excitedly hopped.

Anakin chuckled as he watched the twins grow even more excited than they already were. “Very important news, Princess. So important that we wanted to share the news with all our friends. As you all know, Obi-Wan and I have been trying to have a baby again since the accident. Unfortunately, our first tries ended in miscarrying.” Anakin looked at Obi-Wan to proceed.

"Oh Force." Breha muttered excitedly, grabbing her husband's hand.

"This time, however, I have made it to the two month mark." Obi-Wan smiled, placing both hands on his belly."

"Baby brother!" Luke said, using his arms to present his omega father's stomach.

"He means sister!" Leia said, doing the same.

The small crowd of friends laughed and cheered for Obi-Wan and Anakin. Happiness spread through the Force like a wildfire.

“We’re going to make sure everything goes right this time,” Anakin said after the cheering had died down. “I’ve got Leia working for me to help keep Obi-Wan in line, so if he does something he’s not supposed to do, he’s going in the time-out chair.” He chuckled as he looked down at his daughter and pulled Obi-Wan close.

"I get to send Papa to time out!" she giggled.

"I'll stay true to my promise of taking time off at the Temple to help around here." Qui-Gon nodded, "So you'll have me taking care of all those things he shouldn't be doing when you're not around."

Anakin nodded. “Thank you. You know I’m always going to be worried about him when I have to be away. I appreciate having someone here I trust to look after him.”

"Grampa Qui staying?!" Luke gasped, running over to cling to Qui-Gon's leg."

Qui-Gon chuckled and ruffled Luke’s hair. He mentally made a note that Luke looked a lot like Obi-Wan when he was younger. “Of course, my boy. We can have lots of fun together while your papa rests.”

"Yay!"

"I'll let Master Yoda know your intentions." Luminara said gently before hugging Obi-Wan. "Congratulations, and may the Force be with you and this baby."

Anakin watched the two old friends hug, then at all his friends talking excitedly about the news. He felt true happiness with his friends and family. He was thankful to the Force for allowing him to rid the galaxy of its treacherous monster. Since that day, everything had been so much better. There was no more evil to tempt him and to tear him away from everything he loved. Palpatine had been defeated at the right time. Had he not been defeated, the past five years would have been much harder and more painful than ever.

Instead, Anakin had his growing family and loving friends around him. The Jedi and the Sith were no longer a part of his life. There was only the Force, and for the moment, that was all he needed.

"Way to go." Rex nudged Anakin with a smile, "This time you'll definitely will be there for the birth."

“I plan on it. There shouldn’t be anything keeping me from being with Obi-Wan when he goes into labor this time.” Anakin smiled back at Rex, a genuine smile that the clone hadn’t seen in quite a while.

"Good. Speaking from experience now, he'll need you." Rex chuckled, "Think you'll get twins again?"

“I don’t know. We still don’t know if the twins came from my side of the family or not. Maybe we just got lucky with Luke and Leia.”

"I still think you have a good chance." Rex laughed, "Either way, you'll be back in the diapers and bottles."

“Yep,” Anakin said with a sigh. “Another set of twins would be amazing, but I worry Obi-Wan won’t be able to carry them to term. I’m already worried if it’s just one baby.”

"Keep his doctor near at hand, and no traveling. He may not like feeling cooped up, but it's best for a troubled pregnancy. You both worked hard for another baby, he'll understand."

“He wants this baby as much as I do. We’re going to do everything we can to make sure it gets here.”

"Strap him to the bed if you have to." Rex joked before looking down at his own son as the boy started to fuss. "Excuse me, he's getting hungry."

Anakin nodded in understanding, allowing Rex to be excused to feed his child. He sighed and made his way to Qui-Gon, their relationship having been mended for the most part over the past five years. He bowed slightly to the taller man. “Master…”

"I'm proud of you, Anakin." Qui-Gon smiled, looping his arm around his former Padawan's shoulders, "Of you both. You have forged a great life for yourselves here."

“It took some time, but we finally settled down like we wanted to. I’m just glad it turned out that way with the destruction of the Sith.”

Qui-Gon nodded and looked at Obi-Wan who was laughing as he spoke with the other guests, "You are both grey, but the Force around your family is pure. Maybe you both needed to be touched by that darkness to bring balance. You worked hard to earn this life. I'm glad to see you both enjoying it to the fullest."

Anakin swallowed. “Master, you’re not upset about the past, are you? Both Obi-Wan and I fell from the light and went to the dark for a time. Surely you feel at least a little regret form that, considering your Padawans before us…”

"You both are not the light users I hoped to raise…but neither are you dark. You both have balance, unlike Xanatos who craved only power and wealth. You both craved love and family." He turned to face Anakin directly, "There is no shame in leaving the Jedi path for one of family and love, Anakin. You took a rough path to get here, but you ultimately did resist the darkness of that path. You found your way out where Xanatos and even my own master had failed. I do hold sadness for all who were lost, but I do not hold you in contempt."

“So you don’t blame me for the attack on the temple, even though I led it?”

"Palpatine lead it using your anger." Qui-Gon shook his head, "We did find plenty of holo security recordings that prove as much. Even as far back as when you were twelve we found proof of his manipulations over you."

Anakin suddenly lunged forward and hugged his old master tight. His breathing shuddered slightly with silent crying. “Thank you, Master,” he whispered.

Qui-Gon smiled and hugged the younger man back, "Enjoy your life to the fullest, Anakin." He whispered.

“I will, I promise.” The younger man pulled back and wiped his eyes. “Thank you for accepting me after all I’ve done.”

Qui-Gon nodded and gestured at Obi-Wan, "Now go. I'll keep an eye on the kids." He said before nodding over to where the three five-year-olds were running around playing with Basil and Artoo.

Anakin nodded back and returned to his mate. He nuzzled Obi-Wan gently and slung his arm around his waist once more.

Obi-Wan smiled and gently leaned into his mate as he continued to talk to their closest friends.

Life was perfect.

* * *

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's over! Wow, this was by far our largest project, and it took almost a year to write and post! Thank you so much to all our readers who have supported our story, who have left such lovely comments and kudos! It really helped keep us going. You all have been amazing, and we hope you have enjoyed Dark Attraction just as much as we have. 
> 
> This story really took on a plot of it's own. the planned ending we had originally worked towards evolved quite a bit, so that was a surprise to us.
> 
> Again, thank you so much for sticking with us for seventy long chapters! And we hope to see you again on our future single works and collaborations. We have some new projects planned, after all.
> 
> May the Force be with you.


End file.
